Das Feuer und die Rose
by dasfeuerunddierose
Summary: Die deutsche Übersetzung des SS/HG-Klassikers "The Fire and the Rose", im Original von MetroVampire und Rhosymedre
1. Chapter 1

**Teil 1: Noch ein Zaubertrank-Unfall**

_....das Ende all unseres Kundschaftens wird sein, _

_am Ausgangspunkt anzukommen und den Ausgangsort zum ersten Mal zu erkennen._

TS Eliot - Little Gidding

"Hermine", flüsterte Neville, "was muss ich jetzt machen?" Hermine warf einen Blick hinüber zu ihrem Laborpartner und widerstand der Versuchung, die Augen zu verdrehen.

Das Jahr hatte gerade angefangen und schon schien es, - obwohl es dumm gewesen wäre, anders zu denken - dass Neville dieses Jahr nicht besser in Zaubertränke sein würde, als in den sechs Vorhergehenden. Es würde ein langes Jahr werden. "10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, Mr Longbottom." Snapes Stimme durchschnitt ihre Gedanken mit der üblichen Schärfe. "Miss Granger, versuchen Sie doch wenigstens einmal, Mr Longbottom nicht zu helfen. Obwohl es zuviel wäre zu erwarten, dass er tatsächlich etwas vollbringt", die Säure in seiner Stimme war so ätzend wie immer, "sollten wir ihm wenigstens die Möglichkeit geben, es zu versuchen."

Hermine lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit mehr schlecht als recht auf den Zaubertrank vor ihnen, mit ihren Gedanken war sie woanders - die Klasse machte endlich offiziell den Vielsafttrank und Hermine brauchte nicht so genau zuzuhören; ihre Erfahrung im zweiten Schuljahr hatte die Details in ihr Gedächtnis eingebrannt. Während sie wartete, bis der Trank anfing zu kochen, sah sie sich im Klassenzimmer um und beobachtete gelangweilt die anderen Schüler mit ihren verschiedenen Graden an Konzentration. Die Sommerferien und ihr achtzehnter Geburtstag schienen bereits so lange her zu sein - sie fragte sich, ob Ferien überhaupt Sinn machten; in dem Moment, da sie vorbei waren, schien es, als ob es sie nie gegeben hätte. Dieselbe Routine, dieselben Leute, kaum Veränderung.

Hermine merkte, wie Neville neben ihr sich angestrengt konzentrierte und vor sich hin murmelte. Sie verstand zwar nur das Gröbste, doch plötzlich wurde ihr klar, dass er dabei war, einen weiteren Fehler zu begehen - jetzt sollte er noch keine Baumschlangenhaut dazugeben, dachte sie. Sein Zaubertrank hatte noch nicht die Farbe angenommen, die er haben sollte, wenn man sie dazugeben musste, und sie konnte seine Hand mit einer Prise der geschnittenen Haut darin sehen, wie sie sich Richtung Kessel bewegte. Sie sah sich verstohlen um und konnte Snape nicht entdecken.

"Neville", diesmal war sie es, die panisch flüsterte, "nicht - " "Was nicht, Miss Granger?"

Das Herz rutschte ihr in die Hose. Er stand hinter ihr; kein Wunder, dass sie ihn nicht gesehen haben konnte. "Nun, Miss Granger - teilen Sie es doch bitte uns allen mit. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es eminent wichtig ist?"

Hermine sah auf den Kessel herab und ging im Geiste hektisch eine Liste von Entschuldigungen und Erklärungen durch, aber sie wartete ein wenig zu lange. "P-Professor, es war meine - "

"Ruhe, Longbottom. Wenn ich Ihre Schilderung haben möchte, werde ich Sie darum bitten." Die nächsten Augenblicke liefen wie in Zeitlupe ab; Hermine hätte geschworen, dass es mindestens eine Stunde gedauert hatte, als sie später darüber nachdachte. Snape hatte Neville angeblafft - wie er es in jeder Stunde tat - und Neville war zusammengezuckt. Voller Panik hatte er die Baumschlangenhaut losgelassen und streute sie dadurch in die Flammen unter dem Kessel. Durch die darauf folgenden Knaller ging jeder im Raum in Deckung. Neville trat erschreckt nach hinten und prallte in ein Regal.

Die Kaskade der Zutaten auf den Boden, die Schreibtische und in Nevilles Kessel schien ewig zu währen; Hermine fiel rückwärts auf Snape und versuchte, dem Gas auszuweichen, dass in dem Trank Blasen trieb. Snape bedeckte sie mit seinem Umhang, um beide vor den Dämpfen zu schützen. Hermine war sich nie ganz sicher, was dann geschehen war; alles was sie wusste war, dass sie auf einmal mit einer eiskalten Mixtur durchtränkt war, die sich durch ihre und Snapes Kleidung brannte. Die Kälte schien ihre Gedanken und Taten für einen Moment einzufrieren und ihre Sicht verschwamm.

Als sie wieder etwas sehen konnte, schien das Klassenzimmer seltsam verdreht, als ob sie auf dem Pult stünde. Ein Meer von Chaos umgab sie. Während der Zaubertrank nicht weit gespritzt war, war die durch die schutzsuchenden Schüler verursachte Zerstörung enorm. Sie schaute hinunter. Dann blinzelte sie. Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, sah sie erneut herab. Der Anblick hatte sich nicht verändert. Sie sah sich selbst, gedrängt an ... an sich selbst? Das ergab keinen Sinn. Für einen Moment fragte sich Hermine, ob sie tot sei und eine außer-körperliche Erfahrung hätte. Sie hatte Berichte über solche Erlebnisse immer als Unsinn von sich gewiesen, aber vielleicht war ja doch etwas Wahres daran. Das Wiedererwachen ihrer Sinne jedoch widerlegte diesen Gedanken. Sie war defintiv körperlich; die Kühle an der Stelle, wo der Trank sie berührt hatte, bewies das.

Hermine schaute wieder nach unten und versuchte zu verstehen, wieso sie ihren eigenen Körper sehen konnte - ein Körper, der jetzt mit Schrecken in den Augen zu ihr hoch sah. Langsam, sehr langsam begann sie zu realisieren, was passiert war, als sie begriff, dass die Finger, die ihren Körper berührten, unter ihrer Kontrolle lagen. Jedoch waren das ganz sicher nicht die Hände, mit denen sie heute morgen aufgewacht war. Stark, langgliedrig und mit breiten Knöcheln. Das waren nicht ihre Hände. Es waren Snapes Hände. Sie hatte sie beim Aufbauen seiner Experimente oft genug beobachtet, um sie zu erkennen. Sie hatte Snapes Hände ... Nein, korrigierte sie sich. Sie hatte Snapes Körper.

"Ahh ..." Die Stimme war ganz falsch; sie hallte in ihr wider, eine Oktave tiefer, als sie erwartet hätte. Oh Gott, es war Snapes Körper. Ihr Verstand setzte aus, als sie versuchte, die Gedanken und Reaktionen, die sie durchliefen, zu ordnen. Um sie herum krochen die Schüler langsam unter den Tischen und hinter Stühlen hervor und starrten Hermine neugierig an - starrten beide an - nein, sie, ihn ... das war zuviel. Ein eindringliches Flüstern in einer ungewohnt vertrauten Stimme drang zu ihr vor. "Entlasse sie!"

Hermine blinzelte und wunderte sich, ob sie immer so schrill klang, bevor sie merkte, was sie - nein, er - verflucht, was auch immer. "Die Stunde ist beendet! Wenn einer von euch verletzt ist, soll er zur Krankenstation gehen!", versuchte Hermine zu bellen, da sie zumindest ein bisschen auf Snapes Autorität setzte und hoffte, dass sich niemand fragte, warum die Stimme ihres Zaubertränkemeisters plötzlich zitterte.

"P-Professor Snape, wollen Sie, dass ich bleibe und - " "Raus, Longbottom!", rief sie. Das ging schon leichter, und es hatte etwas sehr Befriedigendes, jemanden einfach so los werden zu können, ohne sich hinterher um deren verletzten Gefühle scheren zu müssen.

Der Raum leerte sich schnell, ein Strom schwarzer Umhänge und Taschen bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die Tür. Kurze Zeit später waren Hermine und Snape alleine im Klassenzimmer. Hermine sah Snape dabei zu, wie er - sie - sich aus dem Umhang schälte und einen Schritt zurück trat. Er sah auf und verschränkte die Arme über der Brust. Er sah etwas irritiert aus, als ihm klar wurde, dass dies nicht einfach mehr so einfach war wie vorher. Hermine verkniff sich ein Grinsen, als er seine Arme wieder herunterhängen ließ; sie war seltsamerweise auf einmal sehr erfreut darüber, dass all das hier für ihn genauso schwierig war wie für sie.

"Was zum Teufel hat dieser Idiot Longbottom getan?" Hermine fragte sich, ob ihre Stimme sich immer so anhörte - sie war sicher, dass sie tiefer sein müsste. Sie wandte ihre Gedanken davon ab und konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf das dringendere Problem: was war in dem Zaubertrank gewesen, als er über ihnen explodiert war, und wie konnten sie den Effekt rückgängig machen?

"Ich weiß nicht, Professor", antwortete sie und sah ihn blinzeln, als er seine eigene Stimme hörte, die ihn mit seinem Titel ansprach. "Haben sie irgendetwas, das dies rückgängig machen kann?"

Noch bevor sie die Frage zu Ende gestellt hatte, sah sie ihn, wie er seinen - ihren - verdammt, seinen Kopf schüttelte. "Da ich nicht weiß, was ´'dies'` ist, Miss Granger, habe ich keine Lösung für das Problem. Auf dem Regal, das Mr Longbottom so mühelos zum Einsturz gebracht hat, befanden sich über hundert Zutaten - es würde länger als unser beider Leben zusammen dauern, alle potenziellen Kombinationen zu testen, die er kreiert haben könnte. Diesen speziellen Effekt kenne ich nicht; der Fakt, dass Mr Longbottom anscheinend einen ganz neuen Trank erschaffen hat, obwohl er noch nicht einmal die einfachsten schon bekannten herstellen kann, ist dagegen ziemlich ironisch."

"Sie scheinen mit der Situation gut zurechtzukommen, Professor", sagte Hermine. Ihr Kommentar wurde von einem schnaubenden Lachen Snapes unterbrochen. "Den Kopf zu verlieren wäre nicht sinnvoll, Miss Granger. Ich kann Ihnen jedoch versichern, dass ich das nicht angenehmer als Sie finde. Es ist ... irritierend, gelinde gesagt. Ohne Zweifel werden wir beginnen, uns daran zu gewöhnen."

´'Irritierend'`. Das traf es wohl kaum, dachte Hermine. ´'Vollkommen verrückt'` passte besser. "Also...", Hermine zog das Wort in die Länge, als sie sich der Bedeutung des Ganzen bewusst wurde, "Sie meinen, wir werden so bleiben? Ich bin Sie, Sie sind ich und ... oh Gott, ich muss im Juni meine Abschlussprüfungen machen!"

"Glauben Sie mir, Miss Granger, ich habe keine Lust, bis nächsten Juni in Ihrem Körper zu bleiben - und sogar noch weniger, die Prüfungen noch einmal zu schreiben. Obwohl ich vermute, dass Sie eine exzellente Note in Zaubertränke bekommen würden." In diesem Moment wurde Hermine klar, dass Snape all das genauso schwierig fand, wie sie selbst - der zerstreute Tonfall seiner Stimme, als er vom Thema abgewichen war, bewies das zur Genüge. Es schien, als ob er vermeiden wollte, konkret über das Problem nachzudenken. Sie mussten jemand anderem ihr Problem vortragen - jemand, den das nicht direkt betraf.

"Dumbledore." Hermine fragte sich, ob sie laut gedacht hatte, bis sie begriff, dass, obwohl sie ihre eigene Stimme gehört hatte, Snape es gewesen war, der gesprochen hatte; er war offensichtlich zum selben Schluss gekommen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Teil 2 - Das Treffen mit Dumbledore**

Hermine ließ sich niedergeschlagen in einen von Dumbledores großen, weichen Sesseln fallen und sah zu, wie sie selbst durch das Zimmer schritt.

Der Weg hinauf aus den Kerkern war eine peinliche Sache gewesen. Zum Glück wurde dieser Teil des Schlosses nur von wenigen Schülern frequentiert, aber die paar, die sie getroffen hatten, hatten sie fragend angestarrt. Einmal war Snape abrupt stehengeblieben, sodass Hermine beinahe mit ihm zusammengestossen wäre. Sie hatte noch nicht den richtigen Rhythmus beim Gehen gefunden und fühlte sich, als ob sie auf einmal auf Stelzen laufen müsste. "Um Himmels Willen, Mädchen", vernahm sie das gemeine Flüstern; die Stimme kam ihr immer noch ungewohnt vor.

"Trödeln Sie nicht so hinterher. Beeilung! Und gehen Sie selbstbewusst. Ihnen soll man abnehmen, dass Sie Hauslehrer an dieser Schule sind." Hermine hatte sich nichts dabei gedacht, dass er voran ging wie immer. Sie schluckte ihren Ärger hinunter, sagte sich, dass Dumbledore schon alles klären würde, versuchte, sich gerade zu halten und mehr wie Snape zu laufen.

Sie waren weitergegangen. Snape versuchte anscheinend ihre, kürzeren, Beine dazu zu bringen, sich seinem üblichen Schritttempo anzupassen. Das Resultat war ein ihr nicht gerade schmeichelndes Watscheln, dachte sie. Sie hatte sich für ein paar weitere Schritte konzentriert und dann aufgegeben. Hermine hatte gewartet, bis ein paar neugierige Slytherins vorbei gegangen waren und zischte dann:

"Professor!" Er war stehengeblieben und hatte sie finster angefunkelt. Weil es ihre Augen waren, schien es irgendwie nicht so schlimm.

"Vielleicht sollte ich vorgehen?", hatte sie schüchtern vorgeschlagen. "Da man mir abnehmen soll, dass ich Hauslehrer an dieser Schule bin." Der antwortende Blick war pures Gift gewesen, aber er hatte mit einer Geste zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie vorangehen sollte. Sie hatten ihren Weg in einem etwas gesetzterem Gang fortgesetzt, der es, ironischerweise, beiden leichter machte.

In angespanntem und feindseligem Schweigen hatten sie das Büro des Direktors erreicht. Hermine zwang sich dazu, wieder an das Hier und Jetzt zu denken. Sie bemerkte, dass Snapes Ruhe allmählich schwand, da er jetzt schneller im Büro hin- und herlief. Sie war nicht sicher, ob sie das beruhigte oder nicht, aber sie fand, dass es nur fair war, dass auch er ein bisschen zu leiden hatte. Denn wenn er Neville nicht terrorisiert hätte, wäre nichts von all dem geschehen. Sie entschied, dass alle Schuld auf Snape zu schieben, sie _eindeutig_ besser fühlen ließ.

Der leicht surreale Effekt, ihre eigenen Bewegungen zu beobachten, schien abzuflachen und wurde durch einen Gedankenfluss, der die abscheulichen Konsequenzen des Unfalls zum Vorschein brachte, unterbrochen. Sie setzte sich gerader hin und versuchte unbeholfen, ihre längeren Beine und den Oberkörper, die sie immer noch nicht richtig unter Kontrolle hatte, in eine annehmbare Position zu bringen. Snape hatte aufgehört, auf und ab zu gehen und stand nun direkt vor dem Direktor; er stützte sich auf den Schreibtisch und blickte finster drein. Dumbledores Gesicht war ernst, aber seine Augen glitzerten vor offensichtlicher Belustigung beim Anblick der Snape-isch böse guckenden Gryffindor-Schulsprecherin.

"So so", sprach er. "Sie beide scheinen sich in eine missliche Lage gebracht zu haben, nicht wahr?" "Bei allem Respekt, Direktor", zischte Snape und versuchte, Hermines Stimme einen giftigen Klang zu verleihen, "ICH habe absolut nichts zu dieser Situation beigetragen."

Hermine unterdrückte ein Schnauben. Ein tiefes Bariton-Geräusch erhob sich aus den Tiefen des Sessels. Sie dachte, dass Snapes Stimme für Schnauben wie geschaffen war. Beide ... ´Männer`, mutmasste sie, mangelte es ihr momentan noch an der passenden Beschreibung für Snape ... drehten sich um und sahen sie an. "Haben Sie etwas hinzuzufügen, Miss Granger?" fragte Snape seidig.

Nur dass er noch nicht raushatte, wie er das mit ihrer Stimme hinkriegen sollte. Hermines leichter Mezzosopran _konnte_ einfach nicht seidig klingen. Es hörte sich eher schmollend an, dachte sie. Snape dachte eindeutig dasselbe und verzog das Gesicht. Dumbledores Belustigung verlagerte sich nun von seinen Augen auf seinen Mund.

"Das verspricht sehr ... äh ... interessant zu werden", sagte er und streckte seine Hand nach einem kleinen silbernen Teller auf dem Schreibtisch aus. "Möchte jemand Scherbert Zitrone?" "Bei allem Respekt, Direktor, ich glaube kaum, dass dies der richtige Zeitpunkt für Scherbert Zitrone ist." Seine Stimme hatte nun einen beinahe gequälten Klang angenommen.

Dieses eine Mal stimmte Hermine ihm voll und ganz zu. Diese Sache war überhaupt nicht komisch. "Nun, vielleicht haben Sie recht", gab der Direktor zu und stellte den Teller mit den Süßigkeiten wieder auf den Tisch. "Jetzt mal im Ernst, wie lange, glauben Sie, wird es dauern, bis Sie ein Gegengift gefunden haben? Oder denken Sie, dass es mit der Zeit verschwinden wird?"

Plötzlich fühlte Hermine Hoffnung in sich aufkeimen. Vielsaft-Trank wirkte nur etwa eine Stunde. Vielleicht würden sie abends wieder ihren eigenen Körper zurückhaben. Snape neben ihr seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. Er ließ es jedoch abrupt los, als er bemerkte, dass es weit über seine Schultern reichte. "Momentan ist es unmöglich herauszufinden, welche Zutat oder Kombination von Zutaten für diesen ... Zustand verantwortlich ist". Er deutete verächtlich auf Hermines Körper. "Die Aussichten, ein Gegenmittel zu finden sind extrem gering. Und was das Verschwinden anbelangt - theoretisch ist dies eine realistische Möglichkeit. Wenn man jedoch den bis jetzt nicht einschätzbaren ´'Longbottom-Effekt'` miteinbezieht, dürfen wir, glaube ich, den sicheren Schluss ziehen, dass die bequemste Lösung die am wenigsten wahrscheinliche ist."

Hermine fühlte sich empfindlich gekränkt, dass sich Snape so leichtfertig über ihren Körper ausgelassen hatte. Es war nicht so, dass sie _gefragt_ worden war, ob sie in einem mageren, hässlichen, ungepflegten, männlichen Körper gefangen sein wollte. Bevor sie protestieren konnte, riss Dumbledore das Wort an sich. "Ich glaube, dass Miss Granger ihre jetzige Situation ebenfalls nicht begrüßt, Severus."

Snape sah sie direkt an, wohl zum ersten Mal, seitdem all das passiert war. Er war etwas verlegen. "Nein, ich vermute nicht", gab er grummelnd zu.

Hermine fragte sich, ob sie gerade eine Entschuldigung von Snape gehört hatte. Wunder gab es immer wieder. Sie riss sich zusammen und fragte:

"Professor Dumbledore, was sollen wir machen?" Sie wünschte, sie hätte ein bisschen selbstbewusster geklungen. Snapes Stimme konnte genauso wenig ´'wehleidig'` klingen, wie ihre ´'seidig'`. Die Verzweiflung stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.

"Wir müssen auf jeden Fall einen Weg finden, dem Schulalltag fernzubleiben, bis sich diese Situation geklärt hat." Doch Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich fürchte, das wird nicht möglich sein, Severus." Snape sah so erschrocken aus wie Hermine sich fühlte. Für einen Moment funktionierten die vertauschten Verstande und Körper in perfekter Harmonie. Snape fand als Erster seine Sprache wieder.

"Das kann nicht ihr Ernst sein, Direktor. Sie meinen doch nicht ..." "Doch, das ist mein voller Ernst, Severus. Sie können nicht sagen, wie lange dieser Effekt andauern wird. Es geht nicht, dass mein Zaubertrankmeister und meine Vertrauensschülerin beide für unbestimmbare Zeit verschwinden. Es gäbe keine Möglichkeit, diese Information geheim zu halten und die daraus resultierenden Spekulationen wären verheerend. Nein, Sie müssen einfach einen Weg finden, die Rolle des Anderen zu spielen, bis sich eine Lösung findet."

Hermine ließ den Zustand des Horrors hinter sich und erreichte stattdessen ein Stadium purer Panik. Dumbledore verlangte von ihr ... wie war das noch mal? ´'Ihre Rolle zu spielen'`? Wie um Himmels Willen sollte sie das anstellen? Was war mit Harry? Was war mit Ron? Was zum Teufel war mit _Neville_? Mit ihren Eltern? Natürlich würde er nicht auch noch von ihr erwarten, zu unterrichten? Sie begann ernsthaft darüber nachzudenken, wie schlimm es wohl wäre, wenn jeder dachte, dass sie mit Snape durchgebrannt wäre. Das müsste besser sein, als tatsächlich er zu _sein_.

Entfernt hörte sie, wie ihre eigene Stimme sagte: "Alle Gerüchte zerstreuen sich irgendwann, Direktor." Mit einem leicht unguten Gefühl dämmerte ihr, dass Snape wohl denselben Gedankengang gehabt hatte und zum selben Schluss gekommen war.

"Es tut mir leid, Severus und Hermine. Wirklich. Aber das ist einfach keine Alternative." Dumbledores Stimme klang nun todernst,. "Wenn es nur eine Frage Ihrer persönlichen Unannehmlichkeiten wäre, wäre ich froh, denn es scheint, als ob Sie damit umgehen könnten. Ich bin mir mehr als sicher, dass Sie jeden Sturm überstehen würden. Aber es steht mehr auf dem Spiel als nur das. Sie wissen das, Severus. Und ...", er wandte sich an Hermine, "Wenn Sie aufhörten nachzudenken, würden sie das auch einsehen, Hermine." Gegenüber von ihr ließ sich der Körper, der jetzt unter der Kontrolle des Zaubertrankmeisters stand, auf Dumbledores anderen Sessel nieder, als ob er gerade eine schwere Niederlage erlitten hätte. Trotz ihrer eigenen Gefühle, tat er Hermine ein wenig leid. Letztendlich würde sie wenigstens Lehrer sein. Er hingegen würde sich daran gewöhnen müssen, wieder Schüler zu sein. Was sie wieder auf Harry und Ron brachte ...

"Ähm ... es wird nicht allzu schlimm werden", begann sie mit der schwachen Hoffnung, etwas zur allgemeinen Beruhigung beitragen zu können. "Ich bin mir sicher, dass Harry und Ron helfen werden, wenn ich sie darum bitte." Und irgendwann werden sie aufhören, sich darüber halb tot zu lachen, fügte sie im Geiste hinzu. Letzteren Gedanken hatte Snape offensichtlich auch gehabt.

"Oh ja, Miss Granger. Das Objekt Potters und Weasleys Belustigung zu werden, wird mir die Situation _so_ viel leichter machen..." Sie wollte gerade ihre Freunde verteidigen, als Dumbledore erneut eingriff.

"Mr Potter und Mr Weasley dürfen davon nichts wissen. Auch niemand sonst des Lehrkörpers." Hermine war sprachlos. Wie konnte er von ihr erwarten, mit der Situation zurecht zu kommen, wenn sie mit keinem ihrer Freunde darüber reden durfte?

Sie sah hinüber zu Snape, der den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt hatte und mit großem Interesse die Decke betrachtete. "Wieso nicht?", fragte sie schließlich den Direktor, als aus dem anderen Sessel kein Kommentar zu kommen schien.

"Ich weiß, dass Ihre Noten bemerkenswert sind, Miss Granger und dass Sie, selbstverständlich, eine Gryffindor sind. Aber glauben Sie wirklich, dass dies Sie dazu befähigt, Voldemort alleine gegenüber zu treten?" Sie konnte Snapes Gesicht nicht sehen und seine Stimme war ausdruckslos.

Voldemort. Sie hatte Snapes zwiegespaltene Stellung innnerhalb des Dunklen Lords Reihen vergessen.

"Oh." Ihr fiel nichts anderes ein, was sie sagen konnte. Nach einem raschen Blick auf seinen Zaubertranklehrer/ seine Schulsprecherin fuhr Dumbledore fort:

"Exakt, Hermine. Wenn Voldemort herausfindet, dass mit Professor Snape etwas nicht stimmt, wird er Nachforschungen anstellen. Der Professor würde gerufen werden, um Rechenschaft abzulegen, und das betrifft, genau genommen, im Moment Sie." Sie verstand. Wenn Voldemort herausfand, dass sie nicht Snape war, würde er sie töten - und dann hinter Snape in ihrem Körper her sein. Sie nickte bedächtig.

"Spaß beiseite, Miss Granger, dieser _Unfall_ setzt Sie beide einem großen Risiko aus. Keiner von Ihnen kann sich leisten, in jemandem auch nur den kleinsten Zweifel darüber aufkommen zu lassen, dass Sie nicht der sind, der Sie zu sein scheinen. Es gibt schon zu viele potentielle Informationswege zwischen Voldemort und dieser Schule. Je mehr Leute davon wissen, desto größer ist die Gefahr." Hermine fühlte ihren Mund trocken werden und sie sah erneut zu Snape hinüber. Er erwiderte ihren Blick immer noch nicht. Sie brachte ihm keine sehr große Zuneigung entgegen, aber das hieß nicht, dass sie sein Leben absichtlich aufs Spiel setzen würde. Vor allem da er momentan für ihren Körper Sorge trug. Nur vorübergehend, sagte sie sich mit Nachdruck.

"OK", sagte sie behutsam und sah ihn dabei immer noch an, "aber Sie müsen mir helfen." Der letzte Teil des Satzes war an Snape gerichtet. Letztendlich hatte er genauso viel persönliches Interesse daran, sie am Leben zu erhalten, wie sie ihn am Leben erhielt.

Bildete sie sich das nur ein, oder sah er nun etwas entspannter aus? Dumbledore strahlte, als ob sie gerade eine außerordentlich schwere Hausaufgabe gelöst hätte. "Ich schlage vor, dass Sie sich beide etwas Zeit nehmen um ... äh ... sich ein wenig besser kennenzulernen. Ich erwarte Sie zum Abendessen, Miss Granger. Und vergessen Sie bitte nicht die Lehrerkonferenz direkt danach."

Hermine nickte verwirrt und hatte den Eindruck, dass sie damit entlassen waren. Snape schien das auch so zu sehen, da er sich erhob und auf die Tür deutete. Dieses Mal dachte sie daran, voranzugehen. Sie glaubte nicht, dass sie es geschafft hatte, sein markenzeichenähnliches Flattern des Umhangs authentisch aussehen zu lassen. Aber sie bemerkte, mit leichter Befriedigung, seinen verärgerten Blick, als sie so nahe an ihm vorbeirauschte, dass sie ihn beinahe aus dem Weg gedrängt hatte.

Schweigend liefen sie durch die Korridore, bis sie die Eingangshalle erreichten. Zumindest das war typisch für beide. Instinktiv sahen sie zu den gigantischen Sanduhren hoch und überprüften die Hauspunkte. Gryffindor hatte minus zehn Punkte, Slytherin lag bei plus fünf. Snape gab einen zufriedenen Laut von sich, während Hermine verärgert mit der Zunge schnalzte. "Sie sollten sich freuen ... _Professor_", vernahm sie ein bitterböses Flüstern neben sich., "Slytherin macht sich gut."

Sie schloss ihre Augen fest, als ihr die Wahrheit bewusst wurde. Sie war jetzt Slytherins Hauslehrer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Teil 3: Anfängerkurs in "Ich" oder 'Hermine - leicht gemacht'**

Sie war Slytherins Hauslehrer.

Nein. Das war lächerlich. Es gab kaum jemanden in der Schule, der weniger dafür geeignet war, Hauslehrer von Slytherin zu sein als sie, dachte Hermine. Nach Neville vielleicht. Obwohl es ein Kopf-an-Kopf-Rennen wäre.

_OK Hermine, mein Mädchen, Zeit, sich zusammen zu reißen. Du und Snape werden eine Lösung finden - egal was er über ´'länger als unser beider Leben zusammen'` gesagt hat. Warte ein paar Tage ab - höchstens eine Woche - und es ist vorbei. Das kann doch nicht so schwer sein._

Es schien einfach zu sein. Alles was sie tun musste, war, herauszufinden, wie Snape in jeder möglichen Situation reagieren würde und dann das gleiche zu tun. Also, was würde er jetzt tun? Sie warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu. Er sah sie böse an, obwohl es dieses Mal schien, als ob er versuchte, es so unauffällig wie möglich zu tun.

_Unterm Strich bedeutete das, dass er die Hauspunkte _nicht_ verträumt anstarren würde._

Sie versuchte, ihre Gedankengänge in Snape´sche Bahnen zu lenken.

Er wäre unfreundlich. Und unfair. Das waren Tatsachen. Und er würde Verantwortung übernehmen. Sie brachte ihre Schultern in eine aufrechte Position und atmete tief durch. Dann ergriff sie das Wort und versuchte, dabei so abfällig wie möglich zu klingen.

"Ich schlage vor, _Miss Granger" , ... _oh Gott, an dem spöttischen Tonfall musste sie noch arbeiten ..., "dass wir, anstatt hier herumzustehen, zurück zum Zaubertrank-Unterrichtsraum gehen und nachsehen, ob wir etwas von den Überresten des ... ähm ... _Experiments _retten können. Es könnte uns einen Hinweis geben."

Sie hatte nicht ganz mit dem verächtlichen Tonfall gesprochen, den sie angestrebt hatte. Das Funkeln in seinen Augen sagte ihr, dass er mit der Bemerkung über das ´'Herumstehen'` ebenfalls nicht einverstanden war. Wie dumm, dachte sie schlecht gelaunt.

Irritiert raffte Hermine ihren Umhang und stolzierte davon, ohne darauf zu achten, ob Snape ihr folgte.

Auf halbem Wege in die Kerker bemerkte sie, wie sich eine Gruppe von drei Hufflepuffs näherte. Sie wusste nicht sofort ihre Namen, aber sie hoffte inständig, dass sie weder mit ihr, noch mit Snape etwas zu tun hatten. Es überraschte sie kaum, als sie beinahe vor ihr zurückschreckten, als sie vorbeiging. Sie warfen Snape hastige, mitfühlende Blicke zu. Sie dachten einfach, dass ihre Schulsprecherin auf dem Weg zu ihrer Strafarbeit war. Das bedeutete, dass sie durch die Kombination von Boshaftigkeit, schwerem, schwarzem Stoff und Gewinn an Körpergröße ihren Gang ziemlich gelungen hatte erscheinen lassen.

Trotzdem war sie erleichtert, als sie die Kerker ohne weitere Begegnungen mit Schülern erreichten. Die Tür zum Zaubertrank-Klassenzimmer war verschlossen. Sie drückte dagegen, aber sie ließ sich nicht öffnen. Für einen Augenblick war sie verwirrt und dann dämmerte es ihr. Sie drehte sich zu Snape um.

"Ich brauche das Passwort", sagte sie ohne Umschweife.

Er sah aus, als ob er es ihr nicht geben wollte. Dann sagte er schließlich:

"Nachtschatten."

_Natürlich hat er sich für etwas Fröhliches und Erheiterndes entschieden_, dachte sie säuerlich.

Zusammen betraten sie den Unterrichtsraum. Er sah noch genauso chaotisch aus, wie sie ihn verlassen hatten. Zutaten waren verstreut und Möbelstücke waren umgeworfen. Sie merkte, wie Snape hinter ihr die Tür zum Klassenzimmer schloss und magisch versiegelte. Dann nahm sie den erstbesten Stuhl, stellte ihn auf und versuchte, sich darüber klar zu werden, wo sie am Besten anfangen sollten.

Im hinteren Teil des Raumes hatte das teuflische Gebräu auf Nevilles und Hermines Tisch eine zähflüssige, silber-graue Pfütze gebildet. Behutsam bahnte sie sich ihren Weg durch die Überreste des Unterrichts. Dann blieb sie stehen, starrte auf die Unordnung auf dem Pult und auf das unmögliche Durcheinander von Zutaten, Glassplittern und Tonscherben auf dem Boden.

"Wo sollen wir denn bloß anfangen?", murmelte Hermine, mehr zu sich selbst. Der Bariton-Laut, der sich aus ihrer Brust erhob, erinnerte sie an die Dringlichkeit der Sache.

"Wir fangen damit an," ,sagte die scharfe, weibliche Stimme, "indem wir uns einen Besen besorgen, _Professor. _Ich bezweifle, dass wir hiervon etwas retten können."

Es war erstaunlich, wie man so viel Abneigung in eine respektvolle Anrede einfließen lassen konnte, dachte sie. Sie drehte sich um und sah, dass Snape in einer Hand einen Besen hielt und mit der anderen ihr einen zweiten entgegenstreckte. Sie nahm ihn und begann, Snape dabei zu helfen, den Boden um den Tisch herum zu kehren.

Einen Moment später sagte Snape:

"Ich denke, jetzt ist ein ebenso guter Zeitpunkt wie jeder andere damit anzufangen, _Professor_."

Hermine war einen Augenblick lang verblüfft.

"Womit anfangen?"

Die höhere Stimme nahm einen verächtlichen, sarkastischen Ton an.

"Warum erzählen Sie mir nicht ein wenig über sich selbst, Miss Granger?", sagte er mit übertriebener Höflichkeit. "Das ist eine Gesprächsfloskel, geschaffen, um die soziale Interaktion zu erleichtern, durch die man Interesse an seinem Konversationspartner ausdrückt, so heißt es."

Sie hielt in ihrem Fegen inne und sah ihn finster an.

"Nun, zunächst einmal,", fauchte sie, "weder spotte ich, noch verwende ich Ausdrücke wie ´'eine Gesprächsfloskel, geschaffen, um dem Konversationspartner was auch immer zu erleichtern'`. Wenn Sie solche Dinge Harry oder Ron gegenüber sagen, werden Sie innerhalb einer Minute enttarnt."

Sie hielten den Blick für einen Moment; keiner war bereit, nachzugeben. Schließlich seufzte Hermine.

"Was wissen Sie bereits über mich?"

Snape zuckte halbherzig mit den Achseln.

"Ihr Name ist Hermine Patience Granger. Ich habe immer gedacht, dass die Wahl Ihres zweiten Vornamens außergewöhnlich unpassend war. Ich glaube, Sie wurden irgendwann in 1980 oder 1981 geboren, wenn man davon ausgeht, dass Sie in Ihrem letzten Jahr sind. Keiner ihrer Elternteile ist magisch. Sie sind eine Gryffindor. Sie lernen viel und erreichen gute Noten in allen Fächern, obwohl Madam Hooch sagt, dass Ihre Flugkünste noch verbesserungswürdig sind. Sie verkehren mit Potter und Weasley und man kann sich in jedem Fall darauf verlassen, dass Sie in der Nähe sind, wenn diese die Schulregeln brechen. Trotz dieser hochgradigen Verletzungen der Schulregeln, bringen Ihre _anderen _Lehrer Ihnen übermäßige Sympathie entgegen, was man darauf zurückführen kann, dass Sie Schulsprecherin sind. Sie sind herrisch, mischen sich gerne ein und sind übereifrig wenn es darum geht, Ihr Wissen zu demonstrieren. Und Sie besitzen eine große, buschige, rote Katze, die einen gräßlichen Geschmack in der Wahl derer hat, denen es seine Zuneigung zeigt."

Hermine blinzelte nach dieser Zusammenfassung über sie.

"Erinnern Sie mich daran, dass ich Sie als Redner für meine Beerdigung benenne", murmelte sie.

Snape blickte sie fragend an.

"Bevorzugen Sie unaufrichtige Schmeicheleien, Miss Granger?"

"Würde es eine Unterschied machen, wenn ich ja sage?"

Hermine glaubte, seine Lippen daraufhin leicht zucken zu sehen, aber seinem Mund entfuhr nur ein nichtssagendes Geräusch. Sie entschied, es durchgehen zu lassen. Sie unterbrach ihr Kehren, sammelte sich und versuchte herauszufinden, wo sie am Besten anfangen könne.

"Ähm ... ich wurde am 1980 geboren. Meine Eltern heißen Alison und Frank. Sie sind Zahnärzte und wohnen in Esher in Surrey. Patience war meine Großmutter mütterlicherseits, daher der Name. Ähm ... ich ging auf eine kleine, staatliche Grundschule bis ich meinen Hogwartsbrief erhielt. Meine beste Freundin in der Schule war Karen Marshall, die zwei Häuser nebenan wohnte. Wir tauschten oft Puppenkleider aus ..." Es war ein ziemlich unangenehmes Gefühl, Snapes Stimme über Puppen reden zu hören. Sie sah ihn an. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war unbeschreiblich. "Ich glaube das brauchen Sie nicht wirklich wissen", sagte sie etwas verlegen.

"Ganz bestimmt nicht", antwortete er.

"OK", sagte Hermine und versuchte sich auf die Bereiche ihres Lebens zu konzentrieren, die ihm in der jetzigen Situation helfen _würden._ Schließlich fuhr sie fort: "Meine Katze heißt Krummbein, und er ist ein _er _und kein _es._ Er schläft nachts gerne auf dem Kopfkissen, direkt neben mir. Ich denke, ich komme mit jedem in Gryffindor aus, nicht nur mit Harry und Ron. Normalerweise verliere ich beim Schach spielen gegen Ron. Ich esse kein Fleisch, keine Stachelbeeren und keinen Spargel. Ich mag Schokolade und Rhabarber." Sie zermarterte sich das Hirn. Es war schwierig, sich aus dem Stegreif selbst zu beschreiben. "Meine Lieblingsfächer sind Arithmantik, Verwandlung und Zaubertränke ...", sagte sie etwas defensiv und versuchte seinen Laut des Unglaubens zu ignorieren, "... Fliegen mag ich nicht und ich kann weder Wahrsagen_ noch _Professor Trelawney ausstehen.

Sie hielt inne, als ihr klar wurde, was sie da gerade eben gesagt hatte.

"Ich denke nicht, dass Sie sich darüber sorgen müssen, dass Sie eine plötzliche Leidenschaft für Wahrsagen entwickeln, Miss Granger." Snape klang eher amüsiert als beleidigt. "Und das_ ist _etwas, das ich wissen muss", fügte er ernst hinzu.

"Ich habe Bücher zu fast jedem Thema gelesen.", fuhr Hermine fort., "Ich mag Musik, weiß aber nicht viel darüber. Ich mag Katzen, Hunde eher nicht ...", erneut ignorierte sie seinen kommentierenden Laut und dachte,_ jetzt kann ich es auch durchziehen ... _"Ich sehe es nicht gerne, wenn Leute geärgert werden, und ich mag Leute nicht, die auf Andere wegen ihrer Herkunft oder anderer Dinge, für die sie nichts können, herabsehen." In ihren letzten Worten lag etwas Herausforderndes, doch Snape ging nicht darauf ein.

"Normalerwiese helfe Neville bei den Hausaufgaben...", sie brach ab, da ihr etwas einfiel. "Professor", sagte Hermine, "Sie werden ... ich meine, Sie werden doch nicht ...", Ungeduldig schüttelte sie den Kopf und fing nochmals an. "Was ich meine ist, wenn Sie ... ich ... Neville_ nicht _helfen, wird es komisch wirken ... die Leute werden denken, dass etwas nicht stimmt."

Er seufzte.

"Mir ist bewusst, dass Mr Longbottom in nächster Zeit auf mich zu kommen wird." Er machte eine Pause, und als er wieder anfing zu sprechen, klang er, als ob es ihm körperlich schwer fiel, das zu sagen. "Ich werde den Nachhilfeunterricht mit Mr Longbottom fortsetzen. Er wird es zu schätzen wissen."

Hermine atmete erleichtert auf. Snape legte seinen Besen zur Seite.

"Ich denke, wir können jetzt die restliche ... _Substanz_ abfüllen."

Er zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und murmelte "_Accio_ Phiolen!", und mehrere leere Glasfläschchen flogen von einem kleinen Regal an einer Seite des Raumes herbei. Über dem Tisch blieben sie in der Luft schweben. Snape nahm sie und stellte sie auf den Tisch. Geschickt wandte er den Pleneo-Zauber an, um die Reste des silber-grauen Trankes in die Flaschen zu füllen. Dann versiegelte er sie fest, belegte sie mit einem Zauber und ging in Richtung seines Büros. Hermine folgte. Snape stoppte an der Tür und sah sich rebellisch um.

"Wenn ich das hier durchziehen soll, brauche ich von Ihnen _alle_ Passwörter", bemerkte sie spitz.

Nach einer kleinen Pause gab er schließlich widerwillig nach.

"Ich wünsche jedoch nicht, dass Potter und Weasley es sich in meiner Abwesenheit hier gemütlich machen", fügte er hinzu und betrat sein Büro.

Hermine war mit einem Schlag sehr verärgert.

"Und ich wünsche nicht, dass meine Freunde plötzlich Unmengen von Hauspunkten abgezogen bekommen für Dinge, die sie in der Ungestörtheit des Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum äußern", erwiderte sie scharf.

In seinem Gesicht arbeitete es und Hermine wartete auf die unausweichliche Explosion. Die kam aber nicht. Als er sprach, klang seine Stimme gezwungen: "Keine Sorge, Miss Granger. Alles, was mir ihre ... Freunde ... , die mich für Sie halten, erzählen, werde ich für mich behalten."

Hermine nickte.

"Und alles was die Leute, die mich für Sie halten, sagen, werde ich auch geheim halten", erwiderte sie.

Wieder hielten sie den Blick des anderen und dieses Mal schlossen sie einen vorläufigen Waffenstillstand.

"Jetzt, da wir das erledigt hätten", sie deutete auf die Phiolen, die er gerade in der Schublade seines Pultes verstaute., "sollte ich Ihnen wohl meine Räume zeigen. Oder besser gesagt: Ihre Räume."

Snape hörte auf, in den Blättern auf seinem Schreibtisch zu wühlen und nickte. Er hielt ein Stück Pergament in der Hand und hielt es ihr entgegen.

"Das werden Sie brauchen. Dies sind einige Informationen und die Tagesordnung für die Besprechung heute Abend", sagte er kurz angebunden. "Bevor sie anfängt, werde ich Ihnen alles Wichtige mitteilen."

Hermine nahm das Blatt.

"Danke", sagte sie schlicht, " Sollen wir gehen?"

Sie verließen das Klassenzimmer - dieses Mal erlaubte er Hermine, die Tür magisch zu versiegeln - und Snape führte sie in eine Richtung, die Hermine nicht gewählt hätte. Vor einer kahlen Wand blieben sie stehen und Snape bediente sich einer Variante des Dissendium-Zaubers, durch den sich die Wand zu einem Bogen verformte. Hinter diesem befand sich eine Treppe. Er teilte ihr mit, dass sie so den größten Teil des Weges zurücklegen konnten ohne das Risiko einzugehen, von der Schülerschaft gesehen zu werden. Zweifelslos war das eine sehr kostbare Information, die Snapes Fähigkeit, wie aus dem Nichts zu erscheinen, erklärte. Hermine entging nicht, dass seine Erklärung mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen erfolgte.

Als sie ihr Zimmer erreichten, legte Hermine ihre Hand auf die Tür und sagte: "Einhornblut!"

Die Tür schwang zur Seite. Sie betrat den Raum und bat Snape herein. Sie versuchte sich von dem Gedanken zu distanzieren, dass sie ihren Zaubertranklehrer in ihren Privaträumen bewirtete. Es war ein größerer Einschnitt in ihre Privatsphäre, als es der Aufenthalt mit ihm allein im Unterrichtsraum gewesen war. Snape sah aus, als ob er von der Wahl des Passworts überrascht wäre.

"Was denn?", fauchte sie knapp. "Was haben Sie denn erwartet? ´_'_Süßes, kleines Miezekätzchen'` ?"

Mit einem finsteren Blick kommentierte er ihren Tonfall.

"Mein begrenztes Interesse an den Gedankengängen von Mädchen im Teenageralter endet an der Klassenzimmertür, Miss Granger", herrschte er sie an.

Hermine ignorierte ihn. Sie ging durch das Zimmer und wünschte, dass sie heute morgen besser aufgeräumt hätte. Das Bett war nicht sie es sah, wurde ihr unangenehm bewusst, dass ihr Nachthemd auf einem Haufen auf dem Boden lag. Sie beugte sich hinunter, um es aufzuheben. Der Anblick des zerknitterten, weißen Baumwollteils in Snapes starker, offensichtlich männlichen Hand war beinahe zu viel für sie. Sie musste gegen den Drang ankämpfen, zurück zu Dumbledore zu rennen und ihm zu sagen, dass ihr alles egal war - sie konnte das nicht ertragen.

Sie versuchte, nicht zu zittern, und mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen legte sie ihr Nachthemd auf das Bett, zerstreut die Laken zurechtziehend.

"Das ist mein Zimmer", sagte Hermine unnötigerweise. "Leider bin ich von Zeit zu Zeit etwas unorganisiert. Aber man kann alles finden, wenn man nur danach sucht."

Es war eine entnervende Erfahrungen, sein eigenes, privates Reich durch die Augen eines anderen zu sehen. Ihr Zimmer war nicht _mädchenhaft_. Keine Rüschen, keine Volants und nirgends auch nur eine Spur Rosa. Es gab wenig Zierde, nur eine Muggel-Fotographie in einem einfachen, silbernen Rahmen. Es zeigte ein glücklich aussehendes Paar in den Vierzigern - ihre Eltern. Es gab einen kleinen Ofen, zwei dunkelrot gepolsterte Sessel standen davor. Der polierte Holzboden vor dem Ofen war mit einem ebenfalls weinroten, flauschigen Teppich bedeckt. Links von der Tür standen Regale, auf denen sich ungeordnet Bücher und Schriftrollen stapelten. An ein Regal war ein großes Stück Pergament befestigt, auf das verschiedenfarbige Diagramme und Symbole gezeichnet waren.

Ein Tisch, der an der entgegengesetzten Wand unter einem Fenster stand, war ähnlich vollgepackt. In der rechten Wand war eine weitere Tür eingelassen, welche zu Hermines eigenem Badezimmer führte. Neben dieser Tür standen ein großer Kleiderschrank aus hellem Eichenholz und eine Kommode aus dem selben Material. Ein Schrankkoffer diente als ein niedriger Tisch.

Obwohl der ganze Raum in den Gryffndor-Farben gehalten war, wirkte es nicht erdrückend und sorgte für eine helle, geräumige Atmosphäre. Abgesehen von dem Foto waren die einzigen wirklich persönlichen Gegenstände in Hermines Zimmer ein sehr alter, sehr mitgenommen aussehender Teddybär auf dem Bett und ein pelziges, rotes Etwas mit bösartig schauenden Augen.

Krummbein stand auf, streckte sich, sprang vom Bett und tapste zu den beiden hinüber. Er beschnupperte Hermines Füße und dann Snapes.

"Krummbein, das ist ist Professor Snape." Hermine deutete auf die Person, die wie sie aussah und, ohne Zweifel, auch so roch. "Es gab einen kleinen Unfall. Er wird für ein Weilchen hierbleiben."

Sie kam sich ein bisschen dumm vor, dass sie ihrer Katze etwas erklärte. Snapes Gesichtsausdruck zufolge stimmte er mit ihrer Einschätzung überein. Krummbein sah "Hermine" gefährlich an und fauchte.

"Sei bitte nett zu ihm", bat Hermine und fühlte sich noch dümmer dabei.

Krummbein sah sie an, dann Snape, machte eine Bewegung, die nur ein Achselzucken sein konnte und taperte zurück zum Bett.

_Wer hat gesagt, dass er bei der Auswahl seiner Freunde einen grässlichen Geschmack hat, _dachte sie mit Genugtuung.

Sie deutete mit ihren Händen auf den Raum.

"Das ist es also. Die Hauselfen beziehen das Bett einmal die Woche, aber zwischendurch können Sie es selbst machen. Oder nicht. In dem Schrank sind meine Schulkleidung, meine Blusen, Röcke und Festumhänge. Oh, und auch noch ein paar Muggelsachen da und dort. In der Kommode sind Pullover, Hosen und ..." Es war ihr egal, was der Direktor gesagt hatte - sie hatte nicht vor, mit Snape ihre Unterwäsche zu diskutieren. Das würde er schon selbst finden, . " ... und andere Dinge", schloss sie zerstreut. "Ich denke, Sie werden sich schon zurechtfinden. Montags holen die Hauselfen die Wäsche ab und bringen sie Mittwochs zurück. Ähm ... ", sie deutete auf die Tür, " ... das Badezimmer ist dort. Da drin ist noch ein Schrank mit ... naja ... Sachen halt. Möchten Sie einen Tee?"

Den letzten Satz hatte sie mit steigender Verzweiflung hinzugefügt, um sich von Snapes immer ungläubiger aussehendem Gesicht abzulenken.

"Ich soll _hier_ wohnen?", brachte er schließlich heraus.

Sie schluckte ihre Verärgerung hinunter.

"Es könnte schlimmer sein", sagte sie in säuerlichem Tonfall. "Sie hätten ihren Körper mit Lavender Brown tauschen können. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie all die zusätzlichen Wahrsagen-Stunden genießen würden. Oder es hätte _letztes_ Jahr passieren können. Dann hätten Sie sich mit ihr _und_ Parvati ein Zimmer teilen müssen."

Du meine Güte, dachte sie. Für einen Moment habe ich mich _wirklich_ wie er angehört. Snape blinzelte. Offenbar hatte er dasselbe gedacht.

Sie deutete auf das Pergament, das am Regal hing.

"Das ist mein Stundenplan. Alles, was Sie für den Unterricht brauchen, liegt entweder auf dem Regal oder dem Tisch. Meine Hausaufgaben sind alle auf dem neuesten Stand." Sie zuckte mit den Achseln. "Ich weiß nicht, was ich Ihnen sonst noch sagen könnte." Sie versuchte zu lächeln. Es fühlte sich seltsam an, als ob die Muskeln an diese Bewegung nicht gewöhnt wären. "Ich fürchte, ich bin keine sehr interessante Person."

Als Snape diesen Köder nicht schluckte, sah sie ihn neugierig an. Er schritt ziemlich nervös auf und ab.

"Stimmt etwas nicht?", fragte sie und war sich der tiefen Ironie bewusst, diese Frage in ihrer beider Situation zu stellen.

Es schien, als ob er um Worte rang. Dann sagte er:

"Miss Granger, bitte sagen Sie mir eines. Sind Sie ... ich meine, Potter ... "

Noch ein erstes Mal, dachte sie gedankenverloren, Snape hat es die Sprache verschlagen.

Besagter Herr schloss die Augen und fuhr hartnäckig fort: "Miss Granger, sagen Sie mir _bitte, _dass Sie keine ... romantische Beziehung mit Potter oder Weasley führen ... oder mit jemand anderem ... "

Im ersten Augenblick war sie verblüfft. Dann wurde sie sich der Möglichkeiten bewusst. Sie ließ sich in einen Stuhl nahe dem Feuer fallen und fing an, zu zittern. Nach einem harten, erfolglosen Kampf um ihre Fassung, brach sie in Gelächter aus. Sogar die giftigen Blicke quer durch den Raum konnten sie nicht ernüchtern; die Vorstellung war einfach zu lächerlich. Für einen Moment spielte sie mit dem Gedanken, ihm zu sagen, dass sie heimlich mit Neville Longbottom verlobt wäre.

Außerdem mochte sie ihren vollen Bariton. Er war unerwartet weich. Soweit sie wusste, hatte noch niemand Snape je lachen hören. Mit Mühe riss sie sich zusammen.

"Nein, Professor,", gluckste Hermine und versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen. "Ich habe zur Zeit keine _romantische _Beziehung mit jemandem." Etwas zwang sie hinzuzufügen, "obwohl - wenn Sie vorhaben, das zu ändern, wäre ich Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie es vorher mit mir besprechen würden."

"Das ist nicht zum Lachen, Miss Granger", sagte er in einem arktischem Ton. "Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass ich Ihr Liebesleben _nicht_ für Sie regeln werde."

Das brachte sie wieder zurück auf den Boden.

"Entschuldigung", sagte sie mit echtem Bedauern. "Ich habe Sie nicht ausgelacht. Es war vielmehr die ganze Situation - ich denke, ich musste einfach die ganze Anspannung loswerden. Abendessen ist eine Sache, aber ich freue mich nicht gerade darauf, später bei der Konferrenz zu versuchen, das restliche Kollegium davon zu überzeugen, dass ich Sie bin." Sie hielt inne. "Wollten Sie eigentlich einen Tee?"

"Ja, nun", sagte er schließlich, "ich glaube, Tee wäre nett."


	4. Chapter 4

**Teil 4 - Kehrtwende in Richtung Hölle, oder 'Severus - leicht gemacht'**

Tee wäre nett - eigentlich alles, um ihn vom aufkeimenden Horror abzulenken, als die Realität der Situation sich einen Weg an die Oberfläche bahnte. Dumbledore und das Aufräumen des Schulzimmers hatten ihn genügend beschäftigt um nicht zu weit zu denken, doch nun, hier in Hermines - oder besser gesagt seinem - Zimmer, war er buchstäblich umgeben von den Konsequenzen von Mr Longbottoms Handlungen. Und jetzt würde er auch noch dem Jungen Nachhilfe erteilen müssen.

Snape unterdrückte das Bedürfnis zu stöhnen und den Kopf in seinen Händen zu vergraben. Das öffentliche Zurschaustellen von Miss Grangers Körper und Seele war unangenehm genug, ohne auch noch ihre Besorgnis hinzu zu fügen.

Er entschied sich schliesslich für ein leichtes Kopfschütteln, sobald Hermine sich umgedreht hatte um Tee zu kochen; er erschauerte abrupt, das Gefühl der langen Haare, die über seinen Rücken glitten, war gelinde gesagt überwältigend. Er widerstand dem Bedürfnis sie zu berühren und dachte daran, dass er später noch genug Zeit zum Erforschen haben würde... dann schob er schnell alle Überlegungen an Erforschung weit weg, spürte er doch wie sein Gesicht leicht rot wurde, als seine Gedanken von Miss Grangers - nein, seinen - Haaren abschweifte.

Auf der Suche nach Ablenkung blickte Snape sich erneut im Zimmer um und seufzte leise, die rote Katze auf dem Bett bemerkend, welche ihn misstrauisch begutachtete. Beinahe hätte er an kosmische Vergeltung zu glauben begonnen - das Ganze sah verdächtig danach aus, als ob er nun für alles büßen musste, was er bisher in seinem Leben getan hatte; nun, vielleicht nicht alles. Aber mit Sicherheit büßte er für irgend etwas. Ein Teenager zu sein war... er konnte sich ehrlich gesagt nichts anderes vorstellen, was er noch weniger gern gewesen wäre. Die einzige Gnade in seinen Augen war, dass sie wenigstens keinen festen Freund hatte - er schauderte beim blossen Gedanken, als die Vorstellung, eine Beziehung mit Potter oder Weasley aufrecht zu erhalten, wie ein Dementor in seinem Kopf auftauchte.

Er biss die Zähne zusammen, schob diese Gedanken von sich und begann danach, mit Hermines Rücken zu sprechen während sie Tee kochte.

"Die Lehrerkonferenz - Sie haben die Agenda, und die meisten Themen sind darin ersichtlich. Über einige davon sollten Sie meines Wissens nach bereits schon Bescheid wissen, da Sie als Schulsprecherin mit der Administration der Schule vertraut sein müssten. Ich bevorzuge es, mich während den Konferenzen im Hintergrund zu halten; nehmen Sie einen Sessel beim Feuer und vermeiden Sie, am unaufhörlichen Geschwätz vor - und nach - der Konferenz teilzunehmen.

Die einzige Sache, bei der man von Ihnen verlangen könnte etwas zu sagen, betrifft Professor McGonagalls Protest bezüglich Mrs Norris. Ich glaube, sie hatte eine ziemlich heftige Auseinandersetzung mit Filchs Tier das letzte Mal, als sie sich entschieden hatte, spät nachts in Katzenform durch die Schule zu wandern."

Er machte eine kurze Pause und bemühte sich nicht über die Geschichte zu lachen, die man ihm erzählt hatte; wie McGonagall vor Mrs Norris geflohen war, zu sehr damit beschäftigt zu entkommen, als sich daran zu erinnern, sich zurück in ihre menschliche Form zu verwandeln. Er konnte auch Hermines Schultern leicht zucken sehen. Doch als sie ihn anschaute, war nur Neugier in ihrem Gesicht zu erkennen.

"Wieso werde ich mich dazu äußern müssen?"

"Weil Filch, aus Gründen die ich noch nie verstanden habe, immer zu glauben scheint, dass ich ihn unterstützen würde - und deshalb wird er sich auf Sie berufen. Ich schlage vor, dass Sie einfach sagen, es habe nichts mit Ihnen zu tun, und dass es nicht in Ihrer Absicht liegt, weiter in solche Angelegenheiten involviert zu werden. Halten Sie sich kurz und knapp, und sorgen Sie sich nicht um Filchs Gefühle. Oder McGonagalls, wenn ich schon dabei bin."

Zu seiner Erleichterung hinterfragte Hermine seine Instruktionen nicht und nickte nur, als sie ihm eine Tasse Tee brachte, von der träger Dampf aufstieg. Er nahm sie vorsichtig entgegen, immer noch darum bemüht, sich an seine kurze Reichweite und die ungewohnten Finger zu gewöhnen.

"Danke.", sagte er, seine Gedanken wieder auf den eigentlichen Grund ihres Zusammensitzens fokussierend. Sie brauchte einige Informationen über ihn, um als er durchgehen zu können, ohne sie beide zu vernichten. Er hoffte, dass ihre schauspielerischen Talente einigermassen gut waren - und entschied, dass sie am Besten damit beginnen sollten.

Snape öffnete seinen Mund, doch er war zu lange still geblieben und Hermine war schneller. Da war ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht, dass entschieden eigenartig aussah. Vermutlich lag dies an der mangelnden Benützung der entsprechenden Muskeln - er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal wirklich gelächelt hatte.

"Also, Professor. Sind _Sie_ denn in romantischem Sinne mit jemandem zusammen liiert?"

Snape erstarrte, und überraschte dann sich selbst - und Hermine - indem er ihrem vorhergehenden Beispiel folgte und auflachte; er stellte den Tee sorgfältig auf dem Koffer ab, setzte sich in den anderen Sessel und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen, selbst überrascht von seiner Reaktion. Materie über Verstand, so schien es; wie viele weitere Reaktionen würden wohl den Schriftzug des Körpers tragen, der nicht sein eigener war? Wenigstens stellte sich heraus, dass er ein angenehmes Lachen hatte, weder kichernd noch hysterisch, auch wenn er sich unangenehm bewusst war, dass Hysterie nicht weit davon entfernt lag. Er beruhigte sich wieder, eine Hand hochhaltend.

"Bitte entschuldigen Sie, Miss Granger. Nein... nein, ich bin nicht _mit jemandem zusammen._ Weder romantisch noch in anderer Weise.", ergänzte er und versuchte, seinen ursprünglichen Gesprächsfaden wieder aufzunehmen. "Mein... Leben... ist bisher nicht unbedingt förderlich gewesen, was solche Verbindungen anbelangt; Sie werden bestimmt eine Idee haben, wieso dem so ist."

Hermine nickte und beobachtete ihn mit seinen eigenen Augen. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, eher wie wenn man die ganze Zeit in einen Spiegel schauen würde.

"Wieso erzählen Sie mir nicht, was Sie über mich wissen? Dann kann ich die für Sie nötigen Details ergänzen. Zum Glück bedeutet", sprach er gedehnt, seine Beherrschung wiedererlangend, "mein... Bedürfnis... nach Privatsphäre, dass Sie mit merklich wenigen Menschen näher zu tun haben werden als ich."

"Sie würden überrascht sein", murmelte Hermine. "Nun gut. Sie sind Severus Accius Snape - die Jahrbücher in der Bibliothek sind sehr informativ, Professor", ergänzte sie, als sich seine Augenbrauen in Überraschung hoben. "Sie sind 38 Jahre alt, Sie sind Zaubertränkemeister hier in Hogwarts seit... ehrlich gesagt, ich weiss nicht, wie lange Sie schon hier sind. Lange genug zumindest um Bill und Charlie Weasley unterrichtet zu haben. Sie... lassen sich nicht zum Narren machen, Sie haben einen, ähm, einzigartigen Unterrichtsstil. Sie können Quidditch-Spiele referieren, was Sie aber erst ein Mal getan haben, seit ich hier zur Schule gehe." Einen Moment lang hielt sie inne, und er konnte sie schlucken sehen. "Und Sie waren ein Todesser. Jetzt spionieren Sie für Dumbledore."

Ihre Stimme versiegte.

"Das ist alles, was Sie über mich wissen?", fragte Snape kurze Zeit später, und Hermine nickte.

"Gut. Das ist auch alles, was Sie hätten wissen dürfen. Wenigstens haben Ihre nächtlichen Untaten mit Potter und Weasley Ihnen keine weiteren Informationen geliefert - Untaten mit Potters Unsichtbar-Umhang, Miss Granger, ich möchte damit nicht die Aufrichtigkeit ihrer Antwort von vorhin in Frage stellen, dass Sie mit keinem von beiden _zusammen_ sind", ergänzte Snape, als Hermine ihn aufständisch anfunkelte

"Wie ich schon gesagt habe", sprach er langsam, fuhr dann aber in normalem Tempo fort. Hermines Stimme war nicht wirklich zum gedehnten Sprechen geeignet - es klang eher noch gelangweilter und sarkastischer als seine eigene Stimme. Unglücklicherweise lag das Resultat auch näher bei 'schmollender Teenager' als bei Einschüchterung. "Wie ich schon gesagt habe, bevorzuge ich Alleinsein. Es passt nicht zu mir, alle und jeden in Details meines Lebens einweihen zu wollen, und weder ermutige ich dies, noch ziehe ich es in Erwägung, dies in Zukunft zu ermutigen - Ich habe mich nie an unnötigem Geplauder beteiligt, Miss Granger, und es wäre sicherer für uns beide, wenn Sie dies auch nicht ändern würden."

Hermine unterbrach ihn; Snape bemerkte, dass sie allmählich seinen Tonfall zu meistern begann. "Professor, ich bin mir durchaus den Gefahren für uns beide bewusst, sollte irgend jemand misstrauisch auf auch nur _einen_ von uns werden", brachte sie hervor. "Wenn wir auf die gegenseitigen Beleidigungen verzichten könnten, würden wir dies um einiges schneller hinter uns bringen."

"Gut.", Snape lächelte beinahe über die Verwirrung, die Hermine ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. "Sie haben tatsächlich wie ich geklungen, Miss Granger. Behalten Sie es bei."

"Verdammter Bastard."

Snape entschied sich, nicht über diese leise gemurmelte Beleidigung zu streiten; sie wütend zu lassen war der schnellste Weg sicher zu gehen, dass sie eine einigermassen überzeugende Fassade gegenüber der Schule zur Schau trug. Er konzentrierte sich erneut auf das Gespräch, entschlossen es so rasch als möglich hinter sich zu bringen.

"Details. Nun, ich bezweifle dass es einen Grund für Sie gibt, diese zu wissen, aber es ist möglich, dass einer der anderen Lehrer etwas erwähnen könnte, von dem erwartet wird, dass Sie darüber Bescheid wissen. Ihre Nachforschung in der Bibliothek war korrekt, ich bin 38 - geboren am 13. September 1960. Ich feiere meinen Geburtstag nicht und ich habe nicht geplant, dass wir uns immer noch in dieser speziellen Situation befinden, wenn er das nächste Mal kommt. Meine Eltern leben noch beide und ja, Miss Granger, sie waren verheiratet, als ich geboren wurde; sie leben in Suffolk und sind nicht sonderlich bemerkenswert. Niemand der übrigen Lehrer hat sie bisher kennengelernt, oder, meines Wissens nach, etwas anderes über sie erfahren, als dass sie überhaupt existieren. Ich habe ein Haus in Hogsmeade, welches ich von meiner Grossmutter geerbt habe. Sollte jemand Sie danach fragen, dann sagen Sie einfach, Sie hätten in nächster Zeit nicht vor dorthin zu gehen. Ich habe weder Geschwister noch andere Verwandte.

Ich arbeite seit 15 Jahren für Dumbledore - in beiden Beziehungen. Ich bin im Sommersemester 1983 ins Schulkollegium eingetreten. Ich war damals seit 5 Jahren ein... Anhänger Voldemorts gewesen, ab meinem 18. Geburtstag. Ich spreche mit niemandem über diese Zeit, also wird auch niemand von Ihnen erwarten, dass Sie darüber sprechen oder sich darauf beziehen."

Eine tiefe, leise Stimme fragte: "Ausser Voldemort."

"Wie Sie sagen.", antwortete Snape und nickte kurz, "Ausser Voldemort. Mein letztes Treffen mit ihm ist... noch nicht sehr lange her. Sie sind vermutlich im Moment sicher, aber wir sollten dieses Wochenende einen Plan für unvorhergesehene Ereignisse entwickeln. Im Moment müssen wir uns nur mit morgen befassen, und dann haben wir wenigstens das Wochenende, um uns vernünftig mit unseren beiden Charakter-Fassaden bekannt zu machen. Jetzt haben wir nicht genügend Zeit, Sie werden bald bei der Lehrerkonferenz erwartet. Nichts desto trotz, da anscheinend keines unserer Leben im Moment reibungslos abzulaufen scheint, sollte das Mal - auf ihrem linken Arm", erinnerte er Hermine, welche instinktiv einen Ärmel hochgezogen hatte und auf die Haut ihres Armes starrte, "Sollte das Mal sichtbar werden oder zu brennen beginnen, dann suchen sie mich _unverzüglich_ auf. Wagen Sie nicht irgendwelche Gryffindor'sche Heldentaten, Miss Granger, oder wir werden beide tot sein."

Hermine sträubte sich, und er fuhr fort, bevor sie mit Reklamieren begann. Es war besser, sie in diesem Zustand zu halten und somit ihre Darstellung von ihm zu verbessern.

"Glücklicherweise habe ich nicht die Angewohnheit, mich irgend jemandem gegenüber erklären zu müssen - ausser vielleicht Dumbledore - und so werden Sie auch keinen Argwohn erwecken, sollten Sie mich dringend zu sprechen wünschen. Alles wonach ich bitte ist", seufzte er, "dass Sie jede Klasse, die Sie jeweils gerade unterrichtet haben, anständig entlassen. Ich _hätte_ gerne mein Klassenzimmer in einem relativ intakten Zustand zurück, sobald das alles vorbei ist.

"Ja, Professor." Hermine beendete ihren Tee und stand abrupt auf. Ihre und Snapes Tasse einsammelnd, begab sie sich zu einem kleinen Waschbecken in der Ecke. Sie beschäftigte sich mit Tassen auswaschen, während Snape ihren Rücken betrachtete. Unerwartet sprach sie, ihr Ton ziemlich giftig.

"Wissen Sie, Professor, ihr Plan mich wütend genug zu machen, um eine passable Nachahmung von Ihnen darstellen zu können, wirft ein paar Fragen auf." Sie machte eine Pause, und Snape hätte beinahe diesen Moment genutzt, um sie zurecht zu weisen, dass er eine Diskussion über seine Psyche glattweg ablehnte. Er war dankbar für sein Zögern, denn Hermine hatte wieder zu sprechen begonnen.

"Die erste Frage ist, was muss ich tun um sicher zu gehen, dass _Sie_ die anderen überzeugen können, dass Sie _ich_ sind?"

Hermine hatte sich umgedreht und beobachtete ihn nun, gross gewachsen und still. Snape bemerkte nebenbei, dass sie sich sorgfältig bemühte, ruhig zu bleiben, anscheinend um seine übliche Haltung zu imitieren. Er erwischte sich selbst, wie er zu aufrecht auf dem Stuhl saß und zwang sich, sich etwas nach vorne sinken zu lassen, wie so viele seiner Schüler es taten, inklusive Miss Granger. Sein Rücken würde weh tun, noch bevor der Tag zu Ende war, dessen war er sich sicher.

"Ich habe gedacht", antwortete er nachdenklich, "dass Sie vermutlich beginnen werden, ziemlich besessen von den Abschlussprüfungen zu werden, Miss Granger. Es wäre nicht untypisch für Sie, nicht einmal so früh im Jahr."

Hermines bleiche Haut errötete leicht, doch sie nickte und überlegte kurz, bevor sie antwortete: "Sie müssen auf Harry und Ron aufpassen, sie werden jeweils genauso besessen, mich aus der Bibliothek zu schleifen, wenn sie glauben, dass ich zu hart arbeite. Und doch glaube ich, dass es eine gute Idee ist; sollte Ihnen ein Ausrutscher passieren, dann können Sie auf es die Überarbeitung zuschrieben. Und es wird Ihnen zudem die Gelegenheit geben, die Gryffindors als einen von ihnen zu behandeln."

Snape nickte und stützte sein Kinn auf seinen gefalteten Händen auf.

"Es bedeutet auch, dass ich mich hier im Zimmer einschliessen und behaupten kann zu studieren, um stattdessen Sie in meinen Räumen treffen und die Stundenpläne des nächsten Tages mit Ihnen durchzugehen . ", Hermine erbleichte während er sprach, der Vorstellung, dass sie Zaubertränke unterrichten musste, anscheinend erst jetzt richtig gewahr werdend, "aber auch um Ihnen meine Notizen aus den Klassen zu geben und Sie über Ihre Hausaufgaben zu informieren, Miss Granger."

"Meine Hausaufgaben?", echote sie.

"Ihre Hausaufgaben, Miss Granger. Es ist schon schlimm genug, dass ich das siebte Jahr wiederholen muss, Miss Granger - Sie haben doch sicher nicht geglaubt, dass ich auch noch Ihre Hausaufgaben machen werde, oder?", er hob eine Augenbraue als er sprach und stand dann auf. "Ich glaube, wir werden zu spät zum Abendessen kommen, wenn wir nicht jetzt gehen, Miss Granger."


	5. Chapter 5

**Teil 5 - Gib nicht einfach die Heimatwelt fort**

Snape schien wirklich zu denken, dass seine wenigen Sätze es ihr ermöglichen würden, mit dem kommenden Abend fertig zu werden. Sie war geneigt, nicht damit übereinzustimmen und dieser Eindruck verhärtete sich auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle. Mit leiderprobter Miene erschien er wie ein Mädchen im Teenager-Alter, das des Lebens überdrüssig war und seinen unüblich tumben Eltern etwas erklären musste. Er begann zu erzählen, was sie erwarten würde.

Ihre Lippen zuckten und sie unterdrückte den Drang wieder los zu lächeln; er war offensichtlich vollkommen in Unkenntnis über den Effekt seines Gesichtsausdrucks. Um so besser für ihn.

„_Auch wenn der Direktor es als Lehrerversammlung umschrieben hat, ist es letztendlich nur das monatliche Treffen der Hauslehrer, was bedeutet, dass Sie mit einer geringeren Anzahl von Leuten zu tun haben werden."_

_Mit einer geringeren Anzahl, aber wahrscheinlich mit denen, die am Schwersten zu täuschen sind, _dachte sie und ihre Belustigung klang langsam ab.

_"Hören Sie zu!", _fauchte er.

Leicht mit den Zähnen knirschend, richtete sie ihre Augen auf den aufgeregten Gryffindor vor ihr.

"Wie ich schon sagte, Sie sollten bereits mit manchen der Themen vertraut sein - das Benehmen der Schüler, spezielle Probleme und Unmut wegen Ihnen und Ihren Freunden sind diesmal keine Punkte der Tagesordnung.

Das war zumindest ein Grund zur Erleichterung. Es bestand kein Zweifel daran, dass es ihm enorme Freude bereiten würde sich vorzustellen, wie sie aus irgendeinem Grund den Schulverweis von Harry und Ron befürworten müsste.  
Natürlich nur im Interesse des In-Der-Rolle-Bleibens.

"Die Treffen finden im Büro des Direktors statt und fangen für gewöhnlich eine halbe Stunde nach dem Abendessen an. Das Passwort lautet 'Lakritzkonfekt'. Ich schlage vor, dass Sie die Zeit bis dahin nutzen, um sich stärker mit den Themen vertraut zu machen." Sie verstaute das Pergamentenbündel mit den Texten zur Tagesordnung sicher in der Robe. Diese hier besaß beträchtlich mehr Taschen und anderen versteckten Stauraum als ihre Schulrobe. Sie nickte als Antwort.

"Und es gibt bestimmt keine besonderen Sachbestände, die Slytherin betreffen und somit zur Sprache kommen könnten?", fragte sie und versuchte dabei souveräner zu klingen als sie sich fühlte.

"Nein, Miss Granger," sagte er geduldig, "nicht bei diesem Treffen. Versuchen Sie sich einfach im Sinn meines Hauses rauszuhalten, falls Ihnen das möglich ist. Slytherin ist kein Haus, das sich freiwillig meldet, um beispielsweise eine Abfallsammlung zu organisieren."

"Wie Sie wünschen," sagte sie knapp, da sie nervös und müde wegen seinem unnachgiebigen Sarkasmus war. Besonders weil sie es von ihrer eigenen Stimme gesprochen hörte. Er sah sie an.

"Miss Granger, bis auf die Sache mit Mrs Norris ist es extrem unwahrscheinlich, dass Sie an diesem Abend irgendeinen Beitrag leisten müssen. Wenn irgendwelche schwierigen Themen aufkommen, dann - und daran hege ich keine Zweifel - wird der Direktor das Gespräch in sichere Bahnen lenken." Seine Stimme wurde fast unmerklich weicher. "Sie sollten unbeschadet durch den Abend kommen, wenn Sie sich einfach jenen Sessel setzen, der als nächster zum Kamin steht und jede Tasse Tee trinken, die Ihnen der Direktor auftischt. Ansonsten, starren Sie vor sich, grunzen Sie ab und zu und machen Sie den Eindruck, als ob sie überall lieber wären als in einer Personalsitzung. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sich dies unter den gegebenen Umständen als eine zu schwere Aufgabe herausstellen sollte."

Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf ihn. _Sollte das ein Witz sein? _Sein Gesichtsausdruck war nicht zu interpretieren. Im Übrigen hatte sie nicht sonderlich viel Erfahrung damit, ihre eigene Mimik zu deuten. Ein unangenehmes Schweigen kam auf, und sie wog sich indes in dem eben von Snape in Erinnerung gerufenen, tröstenden Gedanken, dass Dumbledore dabei sein würde - der Direktor würde sie vor Fehlern bewahren, dachte sie. Sie musste nur die Versammlung überstehen, danach würde sie in Ruhe zusammensacken können ... ah. Ja.

Snape hatte pausiert.

"Gibt es noch etwas, Miss Granger?"

_Oh ja, allerdings._

"Passwörter," sagte sie kurz und bündig.

Er schaute sie ein wenig verdutzt an.

"Passwörter," wiederholte sie. "Um genauer zu sein Ihre." Sein Gesichtsausdruck verdunkelte sich. "Nun," fuhr sie fort und versuchte dabei vernünftig anstatt aufgeregt zu klingen, "im Moment ist das Schulsprecherinnen-Zimmer der einzige Schlafplatz, der mir zugänglich ist. Entweder verraten Sie mir die Passwörter zu Ihren Räumlichkeiten, oder ich benutze mein Zimmer gemeinsam mit Ihnen und wir können ausknobeln, wie wir es Harry und Ron am nächsten Morgen erklären."

Sie hörte, wie er ein deutliches Würgen zu unterdrücken versuchte. Mit einem mürrischen Brummen teilte er ihr dann die notwendigen Kombinationen mit, die es ihr ermöglichten, seine privaten Räume aufzusuchen.

Eine Eingebung ließ sie ihn plötzlich verstehen. Ihr selbst widerstrebte bereits der Gedanke, dass er in ihre persönlichen Bereiche eindringen würde. Der sehr verschlossene Zaubertranklehrer musste es mindestens gleichermaßen unerträglich finden, dazu gezwungen zu werden, ihr einen fast unbeschränkten Zugang zu seinem Leben zu gewähren, wenn auch nur für eine kurze Zeit. Sie hielt ihr Gesicht mit aller Sorgfalt starr. Dies war nicht der Moment, um Sympathie zu zeigen.

Es hieß, die kommende Feuerprobe zu bestehen.

Abendessen.

Ihr erster öffentlicher Auftritt als Snape. Wenn auch nur aus der Distanz.

Gerade als beide in einen reichlich bevölkerten Korridor einbiegen wollten, überkam Hermine ein schrecklicher Gedanke. Sie riss an seiner Robe.

"Warten Sie," zischte sie und zog ihn zurück.

Er öffnete seinen Mund um zu protestieren, aber sie bedeutete ihm ruhig zu sein. Sie sah nicht, dass sich auf seinem Gesicht kurz so etwas wie Anerkennung abzeichnete.

"Gibt es irgendetwas, was Sie nicht essen?"

Was auch immer er gerade hatte sagen wollen, erstarb auf seinen Lippen, als er offensichtlich sehr schnell zu denken begann.

"Schalentiere jeglicher Art." _Sicherlich, kein Problem. _Schon der Gedanke an Schalentiere bereitete ihr das kalte Grausen, ob tot oder lebendig. "Muggel-Süßigkeiten." _Erträglich._ Er schloss seine Augen. "Ich mag absolut keinen Kürbissaft." _Och nein. Wasser also._ "Und ..." und nun nahm seine Stimme den Klang tiefempfundener Abscheu an "... Brokkoli."

Über letzteres war sie überrascht und musste auf ihre Unterlippe beißen, um nicht laut loszulachen. Sie fragte sich, was die unschuldige Brokkolipflanze Snape angetan hatte, dass er sie mit solcher Vehemenz hasste. Ein Blick in sein Gesicht vermittelte ihr sofort, dass dies nicht der passende Moment war, um derartige Nachforschungen anzustellen.

"Zudem _esse_ ich Fleisch," sagte er, mit einem Hauch von Böswilligkeit. "Ich mag es sogar sehr gern."

_Typisch!_

Sie blitzte ihn an und verschwand ohne ein Wort auf den Korridor, um sich der restlichen Lehrerschar und den Schülern beizumischen, die allesamt auf dem Weg in die Große Halle waren.

Sie konzentrierte sich so stark darauf, ihre Haltung aufrecht und ihren Schritt lang und entschlossen zu halten, dass sie mit sich kämpfen musste, um nicht loszukreischen, als ihr Arm in freundlicher Weise ergriffen wurde und eine wohlbekannte Stimme sagte:

"Ah, Severus, herrlich Sie zu sehen."

Während sie es kaum hinbekam, ihren Schritt nicht zu unterbrechen, wurde sie von einer unerbittlichen Kraft mit Namen Albus Dumbledore in Richtung des Lehrertisches gezogen.

"Direktor," versuchte sie ihm auf anerkennende Art und Weise entgegenzubringen.

"Sind Sie bereit für unser kleines Treffen heute Abend? Herrlich, einfach herrlich," wiederholte er, ihre Antwort erst gar nicht abwartend. "Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie einen sehr produktiven Nachmittag hatten, nicht wahr?"

Während er dies fragte, hatte er sie auch schon zielsicher auf einen Stuhl neben sich verfrachtet. Diesmal schien es, als erwarte er eine Antwort auf seine Frage.

Sie nickte kurz, allerdings eher um sich selbst Zeit zum Denken zu geben als aus irgendeinem anderen Grund sonst.

„Es war ... informativ," war das Beste, was sie sagen konnte.

„Herrlich," sagte Dumbeldore einmal mehr. „Und es gibt heute Beef Wellington. Ich weiß, wie gern Sie das mögen." Er klopfte ihr auf den Rücken und ging an ihrer Linken vorbei, um seinen eigenen Platz einzunehmen.

Hermine war sehr dankbar für die Hinweise, die ihr der Direktor zuwarf, aber unsicher, wie sie mit dem üppigen Ausbruch von Gutmütigkeit umgehen sollte. Ihr Unbehagen hatte aber anscheinend die richtige Wirkung produziert, denn keiner der Kollegen warf einen zweiten Blick auf ihn. Madame Hooch, seine unmittelbare Nachbarin zur Linken nickte ihm nur ein kurzes, respektvolles „Severus" zu. Hermine nickte im Gegenzug, nicht sicher, was nun zu sagen war. Das Nicken war wohl alles, was Hooch erwartete, denn sie nahm augenblicklich wieder ihr Gespräch mit Sprout auf.

Ein Hauself stellte ein dampfendes Tablett mit Teig umhülltem Fleisch vor ihr ab. Schwer schluckend griff sie nach ein wenig Kartoffelbrei. Sie sah, dass die Gemüseplatte Karotten, gezuckerte Knallerbsen und Brokkoli bereit hielt. Gut, dass er sie gewarnt hatte, dachte sie. Sie selbst mochte Brokkoli nämlich ziemlich gerne.

All ihren Mut zusammennehmend, begann sie zu essen.

Letztendlich war das Abendessen solch eine Qual, wie sie erwartet hatte. Als sie einmal angefangen hatte zu essen, erkannte sie, dass sie wirklich ziemlich hungrig war. Sie kämpfte tapfer gegen den Drang sich vollstopfen zu wollen, hielt einen Augenblick inne und stocherte dann langsam auf einem Teller mit Röstkartoffeln herum, bis der Pudding serviert wurde. Sie bemerkte, dass niemand sie wirklich beachtete. Wenn es passierte, dass sie zufällig in ein umliegendes Augenpaar sah, riss sich dieses hastig wieder los, um schnell nach jemand anderen, mit dem es sich beschäftigen konnte, zu suchen.

Während sie an ihrem Wasser nippte, ließ sie ihren Blick zum Gryffindor Tisch und dem Punkt, an dem sie selbst für gewöhnlich saß, schweifen. Zumindest saß er auf dem richtigen Platz, dachte sie erleichtert. Sie nahm an, dass es ihm in den Sinn gekommen war, Ron zu folgen. Oder Dumbledore hatte es wieder geschafft, einen seiner Hinweise auszuspielen. Snape schaute streng, zu streng und sie versuchte nicht über die Massen Essen, die er vertilgte, erschrocken zu sein. Ron und Harry redeten währenddessen über irgendetwas - wahrscheinlich über Quidditch - und als sie die Längsseite des Tisches weiterverfolgte, konnte sie Nevilles aufrichtiges Gesicht etwas sagen sehen.

_Wahrscheinlich wollte er wissen, was geschehen war, nachdem die Klasse entlassen worden war und ob Snape so richtig grauenvoll zu ihr gewesen wäre._ Sie hoffte, dass er zumindest _versuchen_ würde, nett zu ihm zu sein.

Die Ironie bei der ganzen Sache war, dass sie es normalerweise als eine Ehre betrachtet hätte, am Lehrertisch speisen zu können. In diesem Moment allerdings, aß sie unter mechanischem Kauen ihren Pudding und versuchte sich nicht allzu sehr danach zu sehnen, nun mit ihren Freunden zusammen sein zu dürfen.

Als das Abendessen endlich zu Ende ging, sehnte sie sich nach einem ruhigen Platz zum Lesen. Die Kerker waren zu weit weg und mit dem Lehrerzimmer konnte sie sich nicht anfreunden. Als sich jedermann zum Gehen aufmachte, stand sie auf, zog ihren Umhang an und versuchte so aus dem Raum zu enteilen, als ob sie dringliche Geschäfte zu erledigen hätte. Niemand versuchte sie daran zu hindern - vielmehr teilten sich die Schülerschar vor ihr, um ihr erleichterten Durchlass zu gewähren.

Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass sie sich sehr nah an einem selten benutzen Geheimgang befand - eine nützliche Entdeckung, die sie auf einer Mitternachtsexkursion zusammen mit Harry und Ron vor einem Jahr oder so gemacht hatte. Sie löste sich aus dem Gedränge und schaffte es, einen leeren Raum zu finden. Hastig schloss sie die Tür und legte einen Schutzbann darauf, um sich danach hinzusetzen und zu lesen.

Zu schnell war ihre halbe Stunde um. Sie stahl sich vor den Eingang zu Dumbledores Büro und murmelte das Passwort am schlafenden Wasserspeier. Sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass Snape der pünktliche Typ war.

Die Tür zum Büro des Direktors schwang auf, noch bevor sie anklopfen konnte.

„Severus," ertönte eine fröhliche Stimme aus dem Innern des Raums, „kommen Sie und leisten Sie uns Gesellschaft."

Im Büro waren fünf weich gepolsterte Sessel rings um den Kamin aufgestellt. In der Mitte stand ein tiefer Tisch mit einem Tablett darauf. Auf dem Tablett befanden eine große Teekanne und fünf Tassen. Professor McGonagall stand in Nähe des Tisches und schaute der Kanne zu, wie sich diese diensteifrig selbst ausgoss.

Hermine stand da und versuchte, die mühelose Autorität des Hauslehrers von Slytherins auszustrahlen.

„Nehmen Sie Platz, Severus, na los."

_Was hatte er gesagt? Der Sessel, der am Nächsten beim Feuer stand?_

Sie setzte sich direkt neben den Kamin und nickte Dumbledore zu.

„Direktor."

„Tee"?

Sie nickte wiederum und erinnerte sich, wie er ihn in seinem Raum getrunken hatte.

„Schwarz."

Sie überlegte sich dann, dass sie zu manch anderen Themen wohl mehr artikulieren musste als ein Nicken und Einzelwörter. Allerdings, ein Kommentar von Professor McGonagall blieb aus. Sie sah Hermine nur ein wenig sauer an und setzte sich.

Vielleicht _war_ Snape für gewöhnlich wirklich nicht eloquenter als sie jetzt gerade.

„Ich nehme an, dass es witzlos ist, Sie zu fragen, ob Sie irgendetwas zum neuen Beratungskonzept, für das ich eine Skizze habe herumgehen lassen, zu sagen haben." Dies kam von McGonagall.

_Meine ganze Anwesenheit hier ist witzlos_, dachte sie, ironisch darüber sinnend, dass dies ein sehr Snape'ischer Gedanke war. _Ich wundere mich ..._

Sie gab einen Laut ab, der zeigen sollte, dass sie nachdachte und belegte diesen Ton mit soviel Langeweile, wie sie nur konnte.

McGonagall schnaubte.

„Das ist Ihre Meinung," donnerte sie, „nur weil Sie _kein_ Interesse daran haben..."

Dumbledore unterbrach sie mit fröhlicher Stimme und rettete Hermine so davor, in den unerwarteten Treibsand der interhäuslichen Politik zu geraten. Sie machte sich eine geistige Notiz, dass sie hierüber ein _langes_ Gespräch mit Snape führen musste.

„Aber, aber, Minerva, lassen Sie uns dieses Thema für alle aufbewahren. Wir wollen hier ja schließlich keinen übergehen."

Er schien in Hermines Richtung zu blinzeln und sie fühlte sich gerade ziemlich zufrieden mit sich selbst, als sie ein neuer Gedanke aufschreckte. _Severus. Minerva. Albus._ Man erwartete von ihr, dass sie diese Leute mit den Vornamen anredete. Sie versuchte krampfhaft Professor Flitwicks Vornamen in Erinnerung zu rufen. Frederick... nein. Frank... Philip... _Filius_... das war er. Aber wie zum Teufel lautete Professor Sprouts Name?

Das Treffen entpuppte sich als langweilig und erschreckend zugleich. Das Mysterium des Namens von Professor Sprout wurde gelöst, indem ihr der Direktor ein enthusiastisches „Irmgard!" entgegen posaunte, als sie den Raum betrat. Danach wurde Hermine in einen endlosen Strom von Details gerissen, darüber wie man eine Schule am Laufen hielt. Der Gedanke, dass Snape erwarten würde, vollständig informiert zu werden, hielt ihre Aufmerksamkeit aufrecht. Aber das Treffen erwies sich als ungemein langwierig.

Es machte den Anschein, dass ein desinteressierter Blick und ein gelegentliches Grunzen tatsächlich das war, was jeder vom Slytherin-Hauslehrer erwartete. Das bisherige Treffen über hatte ihre einzige Mitwirkung darin bestanden, Tee aus der scheinbar bodenlosen Teekanne nachzufüllen.

Gerade als Dumbledore das Treffen für beendet erklären wollte und Hermine damit begonnen hatte zu entspannen, konnte man McGonagalls scharfen schottischen Akzent erneut erklingen hören.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Direktor. Ich glaube, es gibt noch ein weiteres Thema zur Diskussion."

Mrs Norris. Hermine schloss die Augen. Sie hatte trotz aller Hoffnungslosigkeit gehofft, dass es übersehen würde. Offensichtlich nicht. Ihr Herz sank in ihre Hosentasche und sie versuchte, nicht laut zu ächzen.

„Nun, Severus, es tut mir leid, wenn diese Sache Ihrem Günstling schaden könnte, aber diese Angelegenheit ist für mich von großer Wichtigkeit."

_Filch? Ein Günstling?_

„Minerva, ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass Filch sehr weit davon entfernt ist, ein begünstigtes Irgendetwas von mir zu sein." Vorsichtig ließ sie ein wenig von ihrer aufrichtig empfundenen Abscheu gegen diesen Gedanken in ihre Stimme und ihr Gesicht fließen und war darüber erfreut, dass sie es geschafft hatte, Professor McGonagalls Vornamen ohne zu zögern auszusprechen.

McGonagall schnaubte nur.

„Wie Sie ja wissen," begann sie, „kontrollierte ich vor einigen Nächten die Korridore, bis ich attackiert wurde von ... _dieser Katze_." Sie schüttelte sich und schien gerade zu einer detaillierten Beschreibung übergehen zu wollen, als Dumbledore einhakte.

„Minerva, ich denke, dass wir alle wissen, was passiert ist. Sollen wir Argus hereinbitten und uns anhören, was er zu sagen hat?"

Es erklang ein weiterer entrüsteter Laut aus dem Munde der Gryffindor-Hauslehrerin. Hermine versuchte angemessen uninteressiert auszusehen, merkte dann aber, dass sowohl Flitwick als auch Sprout eher die Ausstattung vom Dumbledores Büro bewunderten. Einen Moment lang wunderte sie sich darüber, bis es ihr dämmerte, dass sie nur redlich versuchten, nicht belustigt zu erscheinen.

Der kleine Teil von ihr, der nicht komplett verschreckt war, musste überrascht feststellen, dass dies alles eigentlich ziemlich spaßig war.

Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wurde in die Gegenwart zurückgerissen, als der aufrührerisch aussehende Argus Filch eintrat und so wirkte, als ob er gründlich darauf vorbeireitet wäre, seine gespenstige Katze bis auf den eigenen Tod zu verteidigen. Er strich sein wirres Haar nach hinten, um noch ein wenig abstoßender auszuschauen. Neben Filch, dachte sie, sah Snape geradezu gut gepflegt aus.

„Nun, Mr. Filch," begann Dumbledore freundlich, „ich denke, Sie wissen, warum ich Sie darum gebeten habe, heute herzukommen. Wir wissen alle um die kürzliche, unglückliche ... äh ... Begegnung zwischen Mrs. Norris und Professor McGonagall."

„Begegnung?" kreischte die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor mit empörter Stimme. „Ich wurde auf bösartige Weise von _dieser Katze_ angegriffen, wenn das da überhaupt eine Katze _ist_. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich denken, dass es irgendein gemeingefährlich Biest ist, das durch einen Fluch das Aussehen einer Katze erlangt hat."

Filch sträubte sich.

„Nun, weswegen wird mein armes liebes Mädchen angeklagt, hm? Da wandert sie umher, patroulliert wie sie es immer tut, und sie macht wie üblich gute Arbeit, als sie auf eine sonderbare Katze trifft, die eigentlich nicht dort sein sollte. Natürlich verteidigt sie ihr Revier. Das ist nur normal."

„_Diese Katze_ sollte aus den Schulgebäuden verbannt werden," murmelte McGonagall mit finsterer Stimme.

„Und wer soll dann die Schüler aufspüren, die etwas aushecken?", wollte Filch wissen. „Sie stimmen mir doch zu, nicht wahr, Professor Snape? Sie sagen doch immer, dass Sie ohne sie verloren wären."

Hermine, die begonnen hatte, den Schlagabtausch zu genießen, realisierte plötzlich, dass sie angesprochen war. Sie stutze ein wenig und versuchte dies mit einem _hmpf_ zu kaschieren. Der gleiche kleine Teil von ihr wie gerade wies sie nun darauf hin, dass dies eine glänzende Gelegenheit war, Filch fertig zu machen ohne die Aussicht auf dessen Vergeltung.

„Dies hat nichts mit mir zu tun, Filch. Ich habe ganz und gar nicht die Absicht, in irgendeinen _Katzenkampf_ verstrickt zu werden."Snapes Stimme war für solcher Arten Anmerkungen wie geschaffen, stellte sie fest. Sie hätte außerdem darauf schwören können, dass Flitwick einen verräterischen Laut von sich gab, der hastig in ein Niesen abwandelte. Eine andere Frage machte sich in ihrem Kopf breit und sie fragte sich, ob sie es wagen könnte, ihr Glück noch weiter herauszufordern ...

„Aus reiner Neugierde," wendete sie sich eher an die Luft im Raum als an irgendjemanden direkt, „wer hat eigentlich gewonnen?" Diesmal war es Sprout, welche ein freches Husten entwickelte, während McGonagall wütend wie selten aussah und etwas befangen an ihrem rechten Ohr rubbelte. Filchs unterwürfiges Verhalten verwandelte sich in ein triumphales..

„Nun gut," meinte Dumbledore mit sanfter Stimme, „ich bin mir sicher, dass Mrs. Norris Professor McGonagall in Zukunft erkennen wird und umgekehrt. Vielleicht könnten Sie sie ... ähm ... in den nächsten paar Nächten bei sich halten, Argus? Gut." Er strahlte. „Danke, dass Sie gekommen sind."

Mit diesen Worten des Direktors verschwand der graue Hausmeister aus dem Raum und ließ eine wütende McGonagall, die giftige Blicke gen Hermine schoss, hinter sich. Hermine selbst war damit beschäftigt, sich schuldig zu fühlen, weil sie ihre eigene Hauslehrerin schamlos kompromittiert hatte.

Mit dem Abgang von Filch war das Treffen endlich vorüber. McGonagall stakste hinaus und murmelte indes etwas in Gälisch. Sprout und Flitwick waren nun offen am Kichern. Hermine stand auf und wollte ihnen hinaus folgen, doch Dumbledore legte eine Hand an ihren Arm, um sie zurückzuhalten. Als der Raum leer war, lächelte er sie an.

„Gut gemacht, meine Liebe. Ich denke nicht, dass sie irgend etwas bemerkt haben."

Sie lächelte zurück.

„Nun, ich denke, es hilft, dass Professor Snape ..." _ein unausstehlicher Bastard ist_ ... sie fügte hastig hinzu, „nun, er ist nicht sehr gesprächig."

„Nein." Er sah sie mit einem sonderbar wehmütigen Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Ist irgendetwas, Direktor?" Das kam ihr nach dem Treffen fast automatisch über die Lippen.

„Nein, nein. Es ist nur schon so schrecklich lange her, dass ich Severus habe lächeln sehen." Er schüttelte sich. „Achten Sie nicht auf einen rührseligen alten Mann, Miss Granger. Sie haben diesen Abend sehr gut gemeistert."

Er geleitete sie zur Tür und sie ging hinaus. Ihr Schritt war schon geübter und sie verbot sich ausdrücklich, über seine letzte Bemerkung nachzudenken.

Sie verließ nach einigen Augenblicken die privaten Gefilde des Direktors und war gerade dabei ihre ... seine ... Räume aufzusuchen, als sie etwas spürte. Sie fühlte die unvermeidlichen körperlichen Konsequenzen eines im Sitzen und mit Teetrinken verbrachten Abends.

Sie musste zur Toilette.

Sofort.

Sie wusste, wo die Personaltoiletten waren und schaffte es, nicht allzu unschicklich zu erscheinen, als sie bei ihnen ankam. Sie dachte sogar sofort daran, in die Herrenkabine zu gehen.

In welcher sie, wegen des Anblicks, der sich ihr bot, wie angewurzelt stehen blieb.

An der Wand vor ihr hingen eine Reihe von glänzend weißen Porzellan- ... nun ja ... Becken war das einzige Wort dafür. Bis auf die Tatsache, dass sie keine Wasserhähne aufwiesen und höhere Rücken besaßen als man erwarten würde. Sie hatten Löcher aber keine Stopfen. Und sie waren definitiv auf ... nun ... _jener_ Höhe an der Wand angebracht. Leistenhöhe.

Zu einer Seite stand ein kleiner Tritthocker. Sie verdrängte das Bild eines Professor Flitwicks aus ihrem Kopf. Und wie Hagrid ...

Nein. Nein. Nein. Neineineineineineineinein.

Sie konnte _nicht_ eins von diesen Dingern benutzen. _Nein._

Der Druck auf ihrer Blase erinnerte sie daran, dass sie eine Lösung finden musste. Vorzugsweise eine, die nicht beinhaltete, dass sie sich selbst nass machte.

Sie sauste in eine Kabine und verschloss die Tür. Ungeschickt fingerte sie an der ungewohnten Robe herum, bis sie endlich auf der - normalen - Toillette sitzen und sich erleichtern konnte. Die gesamte Zeit über standhaft nicht nach unten schauend.

_Gott. Oh Gott._

Sie ließ den Kopf in ihre leicht zitternden Hände sinken.

Nach einer Weile offenbarte sich ihr, wie ihre Gedanken ein überraschend lebhaftes Bild von Neville Longbottom formten, wie dieser eine langwierige und schreckliche Qual erlitt. Sie fragte sich, ob das Slytherinblut, das gegenwärtig ihr Hirn versorgte, ihren Denkprozess beeinflusste. Sie war absolut überzeugt, dass private Nachhilfe von Snape das Mindeste war, was Neville verdient hatte, da er ihr diese Folter auferlegt hatte.

Schließlich und endlich setzte sie sich wieder aufrecht hin, stand auf und ordnete ihre Kleidung. Das war nicht einfach. Sie musste sich zusammenreißen. Nachdem sie die Kabine verlassen hatte, wusch sie ihre Hände und verließ die Toilette, um fast in den wahren Snape hineinzulaufen.

Er sah, wo sie gewesen war und eine seiner Augenbrauen zuckte leicht.

Sie fixierte ihn mit einem Blick, der einen Basilisken beeindruckt hätte.

"Ich will _nicht_ darüber sprechen," spie sie aus.

_Anmerkung: Die Überschrift dieses Kapitels ist ein extrem obskures Zitat einer Folge von Babylon 5._


	6. Chapter 6

**Teil 6 - Noch einmal gestern**

Snape saß da und starrte ins Feuer, das Buch lag vergessen in seinem Schoß. Vor allem lag es dort, um die anderen Gryffindors im Gemeinschaftsraum davon abzuhalten, ihn zu stören.

Hinter ihm konnte er Dutzende von sich überschneidenden Unterhaltungen hören, von der außerordentlich banalen Analyse des letzten Spiels der Chudley Cannons bis hin zu einem bizarren Gespräch über ... nun, er war sich nicht gänzlich sicher, aber er dachte, dass Brown und Patil - nein, er ermahnte sich selbst von den beiden als Lavender und Parvati zu denken - vielleicht über Kosmetika diskutierten. Er erschauderte innerlich, plötzlich tief dankbar, dass das Schicksal, mit ihm Himmel und Hölle zu spielen, von Hermine Granger und von keiner dieser Beiden geteilt wurde. Oder von Potter. Oder Longbottom.

Das Feuer flammte rings um einen kürzlich hinzugefügten Holzscheit auf; die Baumrinde fing als erstes Feuer und verbrannte mit schlaghaftiger Wucht. Die Flammen tanzten hoch, ritten auf den Strömen der Luft und loderten durch das langsam verkohlende Holz, während sie von den glühend roten Kohlen über dem sich mehrenden Hügel von Asche aufstiegen.

"... Hermine. Hermine, bist Du wach?"

Snape sah auf, fort vom Feuer, erschreckt von der Hand, die seine Schulter schüttelte. Weasley - Ron - stand neben dem Sessel und runzelte die Stirn.

"Die warst ja Lichtjahre weg, Hermine, über was hast Du nachgedacht? Ich musste Deinen Namen schon dreimal rufen - willst Du Schach spielen?"

Dankbar für ... Rons überrennende Sprechweise, die eine Frage stellte und dann keine Zeit zum Antworten gab, bevor die nächste Frage geäußert wurde, dachte Snape einen Moment lang nach. Er überlegte, dass er vielleicht davonkommen könnte, wenn er ablehnte - beim Abendessen hatte sich herausgestellt, dass "Hermine" immer noch unter den Nachwirkungen des Unfalls heute früh im Zaubertränkeunterricht zu leiden hatte. Er hatte wirklich keine Lust herauszufinden, wie Hermine Schach spielte; falls dies ein regelmäßiger Bestandteil der Abende im Gemeinschaftsraum war, überlegte er sich, müsste er am Wochenende unbedingt ein paar Partien mit ihr spielen, damit er sich ihren Stil erarbeiten konnte.

"Nicht jetzt, Ron. Ich bin ... müde; Ich muss auf jeden Fall noch mit, äh, McGonagall sprechen, bevor ich ins Bett gehe. Ich gehe besser sofort zu ihr."

Ron grinste. "Scheint, als fühltest Du Dich außerordentlich vertraut mir ihr, Hermine. Als Kopf der Stufe, der nun zum Kopf des Hauses geht, stimmt's?" Snape sah finster drein.

"Was meinst Du?"

"Ich glaube nicht, dass ich jemals gehört habe, dass Du die gute alte McGonagall anders als 'Professor McGonagall' benannt hast. Es ist schon längst überfällig, dass Du auf das gleiche Niveau wie wir alle kommst!" Das Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Jungen wurde noch breiter.

Snape zuckte innerlich zusammen; Hermine würde natürlich die ordentliche Bezeichnung für ihre Lehrer benutzen. Wenigstens hatte er nicht Minerva anstatt McGonagall gesagt. Das wäre sogar für Weasley zuviel des Guten gewesen. Snape stand auf und winkte gereizt mit einer Hand hin und her.

„Es war ein Fehler. Ich sagte Dir doch, dass ich müde bin. Wir sehen uns beim Frühstück."

„Klar, bis dann." Weasley steuerte zurück zu Potter und den Anderen, die anscheinend alle noch damit beschäftigt waren, über die Cannons zu diskutieren. Snape unterdrückte einen Seufzer der Erleichterung; diesmal keine unangenehmen Fragen. Dein Schein zu wahren, Hermine Granger zu sein, war fast noch strapazierender als ein Treffen mit Voldemort; versuchen sich zu erinnern, wie Miss Granger sich verhielt - obwohl er ihr niemals sonderlich viel Aufmerksamkeit außerhalb des Klassenzimmers gewidmet hatte. Sogar im Klassenraum war er mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt gewesen als mit ihrem Gesamtverhalten.

Snape verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum, passierte die Fette Dame und schlüpfte in den Korridor von Hogwarts. Natürlich war er nicht aufgebrochen, um McGonagall zu sehen - Professor McGonagall; wies er sich wieder selbst zurecht, um die korrekte Anrede auch in seinen Gedanken zu benutzen. Er hatte es einfach nicht länger im Gemeinschaftsraum ausgehalten; er war nicht vorbeireitet auf die Gespräche dort und konnte es nicht riskieren, in eins verstrickt zu werden. Und je länger er dort blieb, umso angespannter wurde er - nicht nur darum besorgt, dass er selbst einen Fehler machen könnte, sondern auch darüber grübelnd, wie Hermine mit der Personalversammlung zurechtkam. Dumbledore würde sie wahrscheinlich, falls nötig, zu lenken wissen, aber dennoch hing auch sein eigenes Leben von ihren schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten ab.

Der Grund der Hälfte seiner Anspannung war das Abendessen gewesen; zum Glück hatte er eine genügende Anzahl von Abendessen damit verbracht, durch die Halle zu starren, so dass er nun genau wusste, wo von ihm erwartet wurde Platz zu nehmen; selbst wenn dem nicht so gewesen wäre, hätte Weasleys Gedrängel ihm alles vermittelt, was er hätte wissen müssen. Sich durch Gemüse zu stochern und zwangsweise das Fleisch, welches hoch auf Servierplatten thronte, auszulassen, war allerdings hart hinzunehmen. Glücklicherweise schien dieser Körper ziemlich zufrieden mit der Auswahl von Gemüsesorten und Kartoffeln, die er ihm zu essen gab - sein Geist hingegen war weniger davon überzeugt, dass er eine ordentliche Mahlzeit vor sich stehen hatte.

Vielleicht war es weniger das Essen als das Drumherum - das unablässige Geschnatter und die albernen Fragen hatten nicht viel geholfen. Es hatte angefangen mit Longbottoms naiver Fragerei und seiner Hoffnung, dass „sie" in Ordnung und dass „Snape" nicht allzu widerlich gewesen war. Potter hatte das Wort ergriffen und mit Weasley zusammen nutzlose Kommentare betrefflich des Zaubertränkeunterrichts eingeworfen. Snape hatte es kaum geschafft sich zurückzuhalten und nicht loszuknurren, war dann aber dazu übergegangen zu erklären, dass er sich gut fühle, nur müde, und dass er ihm Klassenraum aufräumen musste. Niemand von den Jungen schien es für seltsam zu finden, dass er derjenige gewesen war, der hatte aufräumen müssen, auch nicht Neville, dessen Kessel für die Unordnung verantwortlich gewesen war.

Snape zog seine Gedanken in die Gegenwart zurück; er war ziellos durch die Korridore gewandert und bemerkte jetzt, dass er die Route zu den Räumen des Direktors eingeschlagen hatte. Wieder fragte er sich, wie das Treffen verlaufen war und wurde dann plötzlich von einer Tür, die sich direkt vor ihm öffnete, aufgeschreckt. Er wollte gerade weghasten, da er nicht geneigt war, dabei gefasst zu werden, wie er vor den Lehrertoiletten herumgammelte, als er realisierte, dass er ... nein, Hermine aus den Männertoiletten hinaus schritt. Ein amüsiertes Flackern passierte sein Gesicht, als er überlegte, wieviel Tee sie auf der Versammlung wahrscheinlich getrunken hatte. Hier war üblicherweise auch seine erste Anlaufstelle nach Lehrerversammlungen. Es war dort nichts anderes zu tun als Tee zu trinken, während die anderen anwesenden Lehrer vertrockneten und zweimal so lang - wenn nicht länger - als eigentlich notwenig brauchten, um die Themen des Treffens abzuhandeln.

Hermine starrte ihn zornesfunkelnd an; sie wurde wirklich besser, was diesen Gesichtsausdruck betraf, dachte er.

„Ich will _nicht_ darüber sprechen," sagte sie, die Worte praktisch ausspeiend. Snape verstand die Problematik, die sie schüttelte - und belächelte ihr Unbehagen beinahe, bis er allerdings feststellte, dass er, wahrscheinlich durch Auto-Suggestion, mit demselben Bedürfnis konfrontiert wurde.

„Fein," antwortete er kurzgebunden. „Gibt es irgendwas, das ich bezüglich des Zusammentreffens wissen muss?"

„Nein," seufzte Hermine, „es verlief im Grunde so wie Sie sagten, dass es verlaufen würde." Sie warf einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr. „Und Sie müssen zurück nach Gryffindor, es sei denn Sie wollen eine Strafe wegen Abwesenheit nach der Bettruhe einkassieren," fügte sie an, mit einem Funken freudsamer Boshaftigkeit in ihrer Stimme.

Dieses Mal war es an Snape, sie zornig anzufunkeln, auch wenn er sich sehr wohl darüber bewusst war, dass er zurückgehen musste - und nicht nur deshalb, weil es spät war. Er war sich nicht sicher, wo die nächstgelegensten Mädchentoiletten waren, wusste aber sehr gewiss, dass er die Zurückgezogenheit des Stufensprecherinnen-Badezimmers am meisten schätzen würde. Er wandte sich um und machte sich zügig auf den Weg; einen Moment später hörte er einen bekannten Schritt in die entgegengesetzte Richtung abziehen.

Eine halbe Stunde später schaute Snape mit ein wenig Bestürzung auf das Bett in Hermines Zimmer. Die Katze schien sich nicht bewegt zu haben, seitdem er das letzte Mal in diesem Raum gewesen war und schien auch jetzt kein bisschen dazu geneigt zu sein, das Bett zu verlassen. Snape grollte und beschloss dann, dass direktes Agieren wahrscheinlich die beste Wahl war; während er sich dem Bett näherte, versuchte er sich an den Namen der Katze zu erinnern.

„Krumm ... Krummbein, das ist es. Krummbein, weg." Der Befehl hatte wenig Folgen, bis auf das faule Öffnen eines Auges. Einen kurzen Augenblick später sah die Katze so schlafend wie eh und je. Snape stellte sich nun direkt neben das Bett; vielleicht noch unmittelbareres Agieren?

Das noch unmittelbarere Agieren funktionierte und Krummbein steuerte den Sessel in der Nähe des Feuers an - nun nichts anderes mehr als ein Verbund von glühender Asche - während Snape in das Badezimmer zurückging, um etwas zur Reinigung der Kratzer an seinem Arm aufzutreiben. Er kam immer noch nicht mit Hermines Zauberstab zurecht, trotz heimlichen Übens am frühen Abend. Glücklicherweise hatte der Stab negativ reagiert; er schien nur nicht besonders gut zu funktionieren. Etwas mehr Übung sollte dieses Problem beheben und er plante früh aufstehen, um zu üben.

Er öffnete den Schrank über dem Waschbecken, riss die Tür allerdings mit mehr Kraft als eigentlich nötig war offen. Zu sich selbst murmelnd und sich darüber Gedanken machend, wie er Tag für Tag mit der Katze auskommen sollte, schaute Snape auf die sortierten Flaschen und Tuben im Wandschrank. Die meisten von ihnen waren ihm vollkommen unbekannt, sicherlich Muggelmixturen für ... er sah sie sich ein wenig näher an, denn er war neugierig, was sie beinhalteten.

Chanel schien der Hersteller zu sein - so viele Flaschen und Tuben mit dem Namen darauf, die alle irgendwie gleich erschienen. Er hob eine hoch, um sie aus der Nähe zu beäugen. 'Lait Tendre. DŽmaquillant doux visage et yeux'. Milde Milch; Makeup- Entferner für das Gesicht und die Augen. Snape stellte die Tube wieder hastig zurück, dafür dankbar, dass Hermine kein Makeup trug - auch wenn er sich wunderte, warum sie dann eine Tube Makeup-Entferner besaß. Gleichermaßen fragte er sich, warum sie nicht einfach einen der vielzähligen Zauber, die es wohl zu diesem Zweck gab, anwandte - zumindest meinte er mitzubekommen haben, dass es das gewesen war, worüber Brown und - nein, Lavender und Parvati - diskutiert hatten.

Snape scholt sich selbst für einen Moment und versuchte sich auf die Notwendigkeit Schüler bei ihren Vornamen zu nennen zu versteifen - selbst wenn er sich nur gedanklich auf sie bezog. Um damit Erfolg zu haben, musste er wie Miss Granger denken, ein wenig zumindest, obgleich ihm das widerstrebte. Ein falscher Name würde schwerer zu erklären sein als so manch anderer Fehler. Er lenkte sich ab, indem er weiterhin etwas für die Reinigung der Kratzer suchte, obwohl diese mittlerweile schon längst getrocknet waren. Er fand nichts, also gab er sich mit purem Wasser zufrieden und wurde sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass er müde war.

Als er ins Zimmer zurückkehrte, bemerkte Snape, dass Krummbein auf dem Stuhl verblieben war. Ein Kampf weniger, wenigstens für diesen Abend. Er zog die Überdecke vom Bett und legte damit einen inneren Kampf frei. Unter der Decke fand sich eine Handvoll Baumwolle; Miss Granger trug offensichtlich ein Nachthemd. Logisch, wirklich. Da sie Stufensprecherin war, bestand die Möglichkeit, dass sie wegen dringlichen Angelegenheiten geweckt würde, und anscheinend hatte sie nicht die relevanten Zaubersprüche gelernt, um sich Kleidung anzuzaubern, dafür benötigte man eigentlich weniger Zeit als zum Aufwachen. Es kam ihm nicht in den Sinn, dass Hermine es vorziehen könnte, bekleidet zu schlafen.

Das Problem blieb bestehen; während er sich gerade an ihren Zauberstab gewöhnte, würde er nun auch noch ihr Nachthemd tragen müssen. Er seufzte und griff danach.

„Zumindest ist es akzeptabel," murmelte er zu Krummbein. Die Katze schien desinteressiert, aber Snape war trotzdem erleichtert. Eine der extravaganten Erfindungen, welche zum Verkauf aushingen und die er bei den Gelegenheiten, wenn er sich wegen neuer Kleidung zu Madame Makin's hinzwang, sah, wären an diesem Abend zuviel für ihn gewesen; zu üppig und komplex verziert.

Nichtsdestotrotz offenbarte dieses Nachtgewand seine eigenen Schwierigkeiten. Snape fluchte, leise und fließend, als er mit sich kämpfte, Hermines Kleidung abzulegen. Dies schien irgendwie der bislang schwerwiegenste Eingriff in ihre - und seine - Privatsphäre zu sein. Krummbein riss während des Fluchens ein Auge offen, anscheinend neugierig, warum der Lärm stattfand, und schlief wieder ein, als er keine offensichtliche Bedrohung feststellen konnte. Snape hätte die Katze fast gesegnet, denn ihr Weiterschlafen brachte ihn auf eine Idee; er schaltete das Licht aus und zog sich im Dunkeln um.

Wenn er nicht sah, dass er sich auszog, konnte er danach so tun, als ob nichts passiert wäre.

Der Morgen kam schneller als er erwartet hatte; der Körper eines 18jährigen Mädchens brauchte eindeutig mehr Schlaf als sein eigener es gewohnt war. Snape zog sich eilig an, vermied den Spiegel und versuchte, nicht daran zu denken, was er gerade tat. Die Gewohnheit würde dieses Problem irgendwann ausschalten, hoffte er - und Gewohnheit würde sich einschleifen, dessen war er sich sicher. Irgendwo in den Tiefen seines Schlafes waren ihm ein paar mögliche Lösungen des Problems eingefallen, welche er mit Miss Granger diskutieren musste, aber er nahm an, dass nur eine davon es wert war, ausgearbeitet zu werden - natürlich diejenige, die am längsten dauern würde.

Auf jeden Fall spielte bis dahin das Schicksal mit ihm.

Das Frühstück war laut, zu viele Schüler waren damit beschäftigten, den vor ihnen liegenden Tag, gestern und zahllose andere Themen zu diskutieren. Snape war darüber erschrocken, Hermine am Lehrertisch sitzen zu sehen; hatte sie nie mitbekommen, dass er das Frühstück so oft wie nur möglich mied? Er selbst hätte das Frühstück an diesem Morgen ausfallen lassen - wenn er diesbezüglich eine Wahl gehabt hätte. Zwischen Potter und Weasley und getrieben von den Anforderungen seines neuen Stoffwechsels, hatte er sich mit den anderen Schülern die Halle gedrängt. Harry und Ron. Snape schüttelte den Kopf und wiederholte die Namen im Geiste. _Nenn sie Harry und Ron_, trieb er sich selbst heftig an. Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit, Ausrutscher könnten teuer werden.

Er sah zum Schinken, der hoch auf Tabletten gestapelt war, schaute dann wieder auf den Teller mit Toast, Eiern, Champignons und Tomaten vor ihm und seufzte. Ein Seitenblick bestätigte, dass Hermine es bestimmt bemerken würde, wenn er sich auch nur einen Schinkenstreifen auftischen würde, Pott- Harry und Ron würden es ganz sicher mitbekommen.

Er langte stattdessen also nach einer anderen Platte und nahm sich ein weiteres Ei; er ignorierte das Geplapper um sich herum und konzentrierte sich auf das Essen vor ihm. Normalerweise nahm er zum Frühstück nichts als Kaffee, aber der drängende Hunger, mit dem erwacht war, suggerierte, dass Miss Grangers Körper am Morgen mehr als eine Tasse Kaffee benötigte. Noch einmal warf er dem Lehrertisch einen verstohlenen Blick zu; zumindest das hatte sie begriffen. Hermine spielte an einem Becher herum, starrte durch die Halle, als sie daran nippte und ignorierte das Essen um sich herum. Sie merkte, dass er sie ansah und blitzte ihn an. Es passte zwar zur Fassade, aber gab es irgendeinen speziellen Grund für sie ihn so anzublitzen? Snape glaubte nicht, dass er an diesem Morgen irgendetwas Verräterisches getan hatte; jedenfalls fragte keiner ihrer Freunde, ob alles in Ordnung war. Alle Gespräche, die er an diesem Morgen geführt hatte, hatten aus Grüßen und wenig mehr bestanden - anscheinend war Hermine morgens nicht gesprächiger als er selbst.

Kaffee. Er brauchte Kaffee. Der war das einzige, was auf dem Tisch fehlte - vor einiger Zeit hatte eine Schulmatrone verfügt, dass Kaffee unangemessen für Heranwachsende war und seitdem wurde den Schülern nur noch Tee angeboten. Milder Tee im Übrigen, und die Alternativen waren Wasser oder Milch. Keine dieser Auswahlmöglichkeiten reizte ihn sonderlich, aber Snape hatte sich trotzdem ein Glas Wasser eingeschenkt und nippte nun daran, da er das Frühstück beendet hatte.

„Miss Granger, bitte auf ein Wort." Eine tiefe, übel wollende Stimme hinter ihm ließ ihn fast aufschrecken, und er blickte hinter sich, um sich selbst anzusehen. Hermine hatte den Lehrertisch verlassen und sich leise an ihn herangeschlichen. Nun stand sie da, und sah mit einem erwartungsvollen Gesichtsausdruck auf ihn hinab. Als Snape aufstand, wirbelte sie herum und schritt aus der Halle, klar darauf bedacht, dass er ihr folgen sollte.

„Ich werde McGonagall informieren, falls Du nachher zu spät kommst," meinte Harry.

Snape nickte und nahm an, dass eine Antwort erwartet wurde. „Danke, ähm, Harry."

Der Verwandlungsunterricht stand nach dem Frühstück auf dem Stundenplan - soweit hatte er Hermines kryptisches Schaubild ihrer Kurse entziffern können. Es war keine Erfahrung, auf die er sich freute.

Außerhalb der Halle brach der Krach von den Frühstückstischen plötzlich ab. Hermine wartete auf ihn in einem der Korridore, die hinab zu den Kerkern führten. Als er sich ihr näherte, sah sie an ihm hinab.

„Haben Sie _jemals_ etwas von einer Haarbürste gehört?" fragte sie ihn zornig. „Es mag sein, dass Sie _diesem_ Aussehen keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit zollen," deutete sie auf sich selbst, „aber Sie werden auf meins mehr achten müssen, es sei denn Sie wollen, dass andere Leuten Ihnen mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenken als gut ist. Entweder Sie lernen eine Brüste zu verwenden oder Sie lernen die Sprüche, welche das Haar pflegen," fuhr sie ihn an.

Snape zog eine Grimasse; er hatte vergessen, dass Miss Granger zu sein die üblichen weiblichen Rituale am Morgen verlangte. Anstatt sich zu entschuldigen, brachte er seine eigenen Fragen an.

„Was hatten Sie beim Frühstück verloren, Miss Granger? Sicherlich haben Sie während der vergangenen sieben Jahre trotz aller geistreichen Gespräche mit anderen Schülern mitbekommen, dass ich mich am Morgen niemals in der Halle aufhalte, es sei denn ich habe keine andere Wahl - ich habe wirklich genügend Kontakt zu den Schülern, so dass ich ihre Gesellschaft morgens nicht gleich als Erstes brauche."

„Ich wollte sehen, wie Sie sich machen - und ich habe gut daran getan herzukommen," erwiderte Hermine spitz. „Harry und Ron werden wohl nicht bemerkt haben, dass Sie sich nicht die Mühe gemacht haben, Ihr Haar zu bürsten, aber Lavender und Parvati werden es sicherlich noch mitbekommen. Ich würde mich nicht wundern, wenn Professor McGonagall es im Unterricht ebenso merken würde - dies ist kaum der richtige Weg sicherzustellen, dass niemand den Tausch bemerkt," fügte sie brüsk an. „Sie haben jetzt noch Zeit, in mein- Ihr Zimmer zurückzukehren und mit diesem Problem fertig zu werden, bevor Sie in den Unterricht gehen. Ich werde Sie dann später wiedersehen; wir treffen uns nach dem Mittagsessen, um die Nachtmittagskurse zu besprechen, oder nicht?"

Mit der letzten Frage pellte sich ein wenig von Hermines Tapferkeit ab, und Snape erkannte plötzlich, dass sie der Situation nicht mit so viel Gleichmut begegnete wie er gedacht hatte. Die Erkenntnis, dass er nicht der einzige war, der sich überrannt fühlte, war überraschend aufmunternd. Er nickte und als sie fort zu den Kerkern preschte, nahm er ihren Rat an und steuerte den Gryffindor Turm an, damit er die paar Minuten vor Unterrichtsbeginn noch nutzen konnte und mit Hermines Zauberstab übte - diesmal würde er versuchen, das Haar damit zu bändigen. Er hatte mehr oder weniger Erfolg gehabt, als er die Klasse betrat - ihr Haar sah jedenfalls sauberer aus.

Er hatte es sorgfältig _vermieden_, an diesen Kurs zu denken; Verwandlung war während seiner Schulzeit nicht sein bestes Fach gewesen, und er hatte sich gewiss nicht darauf gefreut. Dennoch hatte er seine Verwandlungskunst-Prüfungen mit einer zumutbaren Note abgeschlossen - und wieviel konnte er letzten Endes schon vergessen haben?

Die Antwort, so fand er zu seinem Verdruss heraus, war eher viel. Das Zaubersprüche-Buch vor ihm war nicht sonderlich kooperativ, wenn es um das Zurückverwandeln in ihren Ausgangszustand ging - eine von Hagrids kleineren Bestien. Er schaffte die Verwandlung von lebendig in leblos ohne Probleme; unbelebt in lebendig war schwieriger.

Er war selbstverständlich nicht schlechter als der Rest der Klasse, aber - gemäß McGonagalls verwirrtem Gesichtsausdruck - kam er nicht an Hermines gewöhnlichen Standard heran. Er blickte finster drein und ihm wurde klar, dass er seine Hausaufgaben machen müssen würde; Verwandlungen üben, während Hermine mit ihren eigenen fertig werden musste. Als er hoch sah, stand McGonagall vor ihm.

„Miss Granger, ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte sie besorgt.

„Mir geht es gut, Professor," antwortete er, widerstand damit dem inneren Drang niemals Erklärungen abzugeben und klügelte etwas aus. „Ich bin nur müde; gestern gab es im Zaubertränkeunterricht einen Unfall und ich habe danach nicht gut geschlafen. Es geht schon, ich habe nur Probleme, mich zu konzentrieren."

McGonagall schien ihm diese Erklärung abzunehmen und sagte nur, „In Ordnung, Miss Granger" bevor sie sich Longbottom widmete, der in Verwandlung nicht kompetenter aussah als in den Zaubertränken.

Die praktische Übung war rasch vorüber, zu Snapes Erleichterung, und die Klasse lauschte McGonagalls Vorlesung über die Wichtigkeit der Arbeitsschritte, die nötig waren, um aus leblosen Objekten belebte zu machen. Snape kritzelte mit dem Rest des Kurses Notizen, sich dessen bewusst, dass Miss Granger seine Mitschriften benötigen würde, wenn sie abends ihre Hausaufgaben machen und den Kurs im weiteren Verlauf des Jahres nachvollziehen wollte.

Eine gewisperte Frage von seiner Rechten versicherte Snape, dass selbst, wenn er Hermines Hausaufgaben hätte machen wollen - _begrab den Gedanken_ - es einen einfachen Grund gab, warum es ihm nicht möglich war.

„Hermine, was in aller Welt schreibst Du da?" kam das heise Flüstern von Ron. „Ich kann es nicht lesen!"

„Warum liest Du meine Aufzeichnungen?" fragte Snape in einem ähnlichen Flüsterton.

„Weil ich wie üblich nicht mitkomme," lautete die entnervte Antwort. „Sie ist mir zu schnell."

„Tut mir leid," murmelte Snape, obwohl es ihm nicht im Geringsten leid tat, „dies ist eine neue Form von Steno, die ich über den Sommer gelernt habe. Macht es mir leichter mitzuhalten. Besorg Dir die Notizen nach der Stunde von Harry oder so." Ron starrte ihn entgeistert an und widmete sich dann wieder seiner eigenen Mitschrift.

„Danke," sagte er in gekränktem Ton.

Snape war ziemlich zufrieden mit seiner schnellen Antwort. Die Handschrift war offensichtlich im Verbund mit dem Geist eines Menschen und nicht mit dem Körper, der das Schreiben ausführte. Die Notizen, die er sich während des Unterrichts machte, waren eine annehmbare Nachbildung seiner eigenen Handschrift - welche nicht großartig von Muggel-Stenographie abwich, wie er einst herausgefunden hatte - und ähnelte ganz und gar nicht der relativ klaren und lesbaren Handschrift von Miss Granger.

Die Stunde war endlich vorbei und Snape kehrte mit dem Rest der Gryffindors zurück zum Turm, um seine Bücher vorm Mittagsessen zu verstauen - eine Mahlzeit, fast so laut wie das Frühstück und ebenso schwer verdaulich unter Hermines starrem Blick vom Lehrertisch aus. Als er nach dem Mittagsessen wiederum in Gryffindor einkehrte, um seine Bücher für das Treffen mit Hermine im Kerker einzusammeln, wurde er zurückgerufen, noch bevor er den Turm erreicht hatte.

"Miss Granger, ich denke, wir haben einen Termin?"

Snape drehte sich um und sah sich selbst, finster dreinblickend und mit verschränkten Armen, vor einer offenen Tür stehen. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass Hermine über irgendetwas gar nicht glücklich war.


	7. Chapter 7

Teil 7: Der erste Tag vom Rest deines Lebens

Freitag morgen kam und Hermine Granger war kein bisschen ausgeruht.

Letzte Nacht hatte sie Snape auf dem Gang stehen lassen und sich auf den Weg zu seinen Gemächern gemacht, wie ein Flüchtling, der Schutz sucht, bevor die Konsequenzen der Ereignisse des Tages eintreten können. Wäre sie weniger müde und gestresst gewesen, hätte sie vielleicht mehr Zeit mit dem Erforschen ihrer Umgebung verbracht. So überkam sie aber nur der Eindruck eines großen, ausgedehnten Raumes, der sowohl gemütlicher als auch vollgestopfter war als sie erwartet hatte und welcher von einer fast greifbaren Note des Mannes selbst durchzogen schien.

Das Konzept des Forschens außer Acht gelassen, hatte Hermine dennoch genügend Ermittlungen angestellt, um das Schlafzimmer zu finden. Mit voller Nichtbeachtung der offensichtlichen Tatsachen sagte sie zu sich selbst, dass die Dinge morgen besser aussehen würden und betete, dass Slytherin die Nacht ohne den Beistand seines Hauslehrers überstehen würde.

Ihre - sehr gründliche - Musterung von Snapes Schlafzimmer hatte weder einen Schlafanzug noch ein Nachthemd zu Tage gefördert ... oder irgendein anderes Schlafgewand. Was bedeutete, dass er ... nun ja ... nackt schlief. Nach ihrer Erfahrung in der Herrentoilette, dachte Hermine, dass sie auf alles gefasst gewesen wäre.

Anscheinend hatte sie sich geirrt.

Sie schluckte und entschied, dass es ins Bild passte und das tat es auch. Im Grunde, dachte sie, war es nicht so, dass jemand anders Experte darin wäre, was dieser Mann im Bett anhatte. Heute nacht würde der Zaubertrankmeister Unterwäsche tragen. Und es mögen.

Behutsam zog sie sich aus und schlüpfte unter die Decke, wo ihr der Schlaf entschlüpfte. Sie war nicht bloß in einem fremden Bett, sondern ihr Körper weigerte sich einfach, sich zu entspannen. Sie hatte Schäfchen gezählt. Sie hatte mehrere Entspannungstechniken ausprobiert, die ihr Vater Leuten empfahl, die Angst vor Bohrern hatten. Doch sie drehte sich immer noch dösig hin und her und schreckte durch das unvertraute Knarren und Knacksen im Zimmer auf.

Kein Wunder, dass er nachts so viel Zeit mit Herumschleichen verbringt.

Morgens um halb fünf, nach ein paar Stunden unsteten Schlafes, hatte ihre halb-bewusste Suche nach einer Lösung für ihre missliche Lage sie schließlich zum Aufwachen gebracht. Sie prüfte den Schluss, zu dem sie gekommen war und und ließ unglücklich alle Hoffnung auf weiteren Schlaf fallen. Sie entschied, dass sie genauso gut das Beste daraus machen konnte, sprach Lumos und warf einen gründlichen Blick auf den Tisch neben dem Bett. Da waren drei oder vier Bücher mit Lesezeichen an verschiedenen Stellen. Sie entschied sich für ´Die Geschichte der Zaubertrankbrauerei in Nord-Böhmen` und begann zu lesen.

Um sechs Uhr dreißig waren ihre Augen schwer, sie hatte einen faulen Geschmack im Mund und ihr Gesicht zuckte. Sie entschied, dass sie sich genauso gut anziehen und frühstücken gehen konnte, obwohl sie wusste, dass er dort selten erschien. Von allem anderen abgesehen, sollte sie überprüfen, dass er über Nacht nichts Schlimmes im Gryffindorturm angestellt hatte. Sie legte das Buch zurück, kratzte sich im Gesicht und erstarrte, als ihre Hand auf rauhe Stoppeln stieß.

Rasieren.

Seufzend verließ sie das Bett und machte sich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer. Ein Blick in den Spiegel bestätigte das Bedürfnis, sich dem Problem zu stellen. Manche unrasierten Männer konnten ausgesprochen sexy aussehen. Snape gehörte nicht dazu. Frühmorgendliche Schatten auf seinem Gesicht waren eindeutig kein schöner Anblick.

Ein abgenutzter, samtener Kasten stand neben dem Waschbecken. Sie öffnete ihn und das Herz rutschte ihr in die Hose.

Ein Rasiermesser.

Natürlich. Was würde er sonst benutzen?

In diesem Moment war sie unleugbar mehr als versucht, Snapes Kehle durchzuschneiden, aber sie gab zögerlich zu, dass dies während sie seinen Körper okkupierte wahrscheinlich keine gute Idee war. Und zu all den Zaubersprüchen, von denen sie je gedacht hätte, dass sie sie brauchen würde, gehörte der, welcher unerwünschtes Gesichtshaar entfernte, nicht. Zumindest nicht, bevor sie fünfzig war. Zähneknirschend holte sie seinen Zauberstab aus dem Schlafzimmer.

Wieder im Badezimmer, betrachtete sie den Rasierer mit Bestürzung. Die einzigen Zauber, die sie bis jetzt mit seinem Zauberstab gesprochen hatte, waren einfache gewesen. Es fühlte sich etwas seltsam an, aber sie schienen ordentlich zu funktionieren. Verwandlungen waren ein wenig kniffliger. Nervös richtete sie den Zauberstab auf das scharfe Stück Metall. Energie floss durch den Zauberstab, ein wenig träge, dann schimmerte es, verschwamm und verwandelte sich in einen normalen, feuchten Nassrasierer.

Hermine fühlte sich ein bisschen besser. Zumindest hatte sie schon ihre eigenen Beine rasiert, ohne eine Arterie zu durchtrennen. Und sie hatte ihren Vater einen Rasierer benutzen sehen. Sie fand etwas, das wie Rasierschaum aussah und schäumte ihr Gesicht ein. Wie schwer konnte das denn sein?

Schwerer als erwartet, lautetete die Antwort. Die harten Knochen seiner Wangen gaben seinem Gesicht eine unerwartet unebene Oberfläche. Mit zögernden, unbeholfenen Bewegungen fuhr sie mit dem Rasierer über seine Haut. Sie erreichte seinen Hals und arbeitetete sich behutsam um seinen Adamsapfel herum, da der Winkel ihres Kopfes es ihr erschwerte, zu sehen, was sie tat. Dann mühte sie sich mit diesen tolpatschigen, kleinen Bewegungen mit seiner Oberlippe und seinem Kinn ab. Sie spülte den Rasierschaum ab und zischte vor Verärgerung über die offensichtlich übrig gebliebenen Stellen.

Sie nahm den Rasierpinsel und begann erneut. Diesmal war der Widerstand bedeutend geringer und zu ihrer Überraschung setzte sie die Klinge im falschen Winkel an. Ein verräterischer Stich sagte ihr, dass sie sich geschnitten hatte. Sie fluchte leise und machte vorsichtiger weiter. Nach einem zweiten Spülen sah sie, dass das Stoppel-Problem erledigt war.

Jetzt waren da nur noch die dünnen Rinnsale von Blut, die ihr Gesicht hinunterliefen.

Den Zauberstab erneut zur Hand nehmend, sprach sie den einfachsten aller möglichen Heilzauber. Das Schicksal schien es gut mit ihr zu meinen - oder sie zumindest zeitweilig zu ignorieren. Die Schnitte heilten spurlos. Erleichtert atmete sie auf. Sie hätte Snape nicht gegenübertreten und sagen können, dass er sich beim Rasieren geschnitten hatte.

Das braucht Übung, dachte sie düster. Genauso der Umgang mit seinem Zauberstab. Trotz der Bemerkungen über albernes Zauberstabgefuchtel[,] würde sie nicht um dieses herum kommen. Sie gewann etwas mehr Übung, indem sie eine Schreibfeder in eine Zahnbürste verwandelte. Gewohnheit und innerer Antrieb machten es ihr fast unmöglich, sich die Zähne nicht zu putzen. Sie zog eine Dusche in Betracht. Dafür sprach, dass es sie aufwecken würde. Dagegen, dass es bedeutete ... nun ja ... nicht angezogen zu sein. Nach einem Augenblick entschied sie, dass das Thema ´ausgezogener Snape` bis zum Abend warten konnte. Oder zumindest, bis sie mit ihm über einen Ausweg aus dieser Situation gesprochen hatte. Nur für den Fall, dass er eine Eingebung gehabt hatte.

Müde, gereizt, gedankenverloren und mit üblen Kopfschmerzen im Anfangsstadium, machte sich Hermine auf den Weg zum Frühstück in der Großen Halle. Sich auf ihren Platz setzend, warf sie nachdenkliche Blicke zu den Gryffindors hinüber. Er saß wo er sollte, sich Essen auf den Teller häufend. Sie bemerkte einen verstohlenen Blick in ihre Richtung, als seine Hand kurz über dem Speck verweilte.

Wag es bloß nicht, dachte sie, seinen Blick bösartig erwidernd. Seine Hand bewegte sich auf die Eier zu. Und was zur Hölle hatte er mit ihren Haaren gemacht - oder, besser gesagt, nicht gemacht? Ihre Kopfschmerzen intensivierten sich.

"Ah, Severus", vernahm sie eine fröhliche Stimme vom anderen Ende des Tisches.

Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben war Hermine wenig begeistert, Albus Dumbledores Stimme zu hören. Sie war einfach nicht in der Stimmung für seine Art von Heiterkeit.

"Welche Freude, Sie zur Abwechslung mal beim Frühstück zu sehen. Ich vermute, Sie möchten das Übliche?"

Sie nickte einfach und ein großer Becher schwarzen Kaffee erschien vor ihr. Sonst nichts, daher nahm sie an, dass dies, was Snape anbelangte, das Frühstück war. Was völlig in Ordnung ging. Ihr war zu übel, um zu essen.

Zerstreut nippte sie an dem Kaffee und fühlte, wie das Koffein irgendwo im hinteren Teil ihres Schädels einschlug. Als sie ihn fertig getrunken hatte, schmerzte ihr Kopf immer noch und ihre Laune war nicht viel besser, aber sie fühlte sich zumindest wach. Die Gryffindors machten sich ans Aufbrechen und sie stand auf, mit dem Ziel, Snape abzufangen, bevor er ging. Sie erreichte ihn noch, da er einen ausgedehnten Schluck Wasser nahm. Aus der Nähe sah ihr Haar schlimmer aus. Und ihr fiel auf, dass er sich nicht um Make-Up gekümmert hatte. Kein Wunder, dass sie schrecklich aussah. Sie vermutete, dass es im Moment keine Hoffnung für das Make-Up gab, aber mit dem Haar musste etwas gemacht werden.

"Miss Granger, ich möchte mit Ihnen sprechen bitte", sagte sie und ging aus der Halle.

Pervers erfreut über die Art, mit der sie ihn so kurz abgefertigt hatte und hoffend, dass sie wegen des Treffens am Mittag nicht zu nervös geklungen hatte, schritt Hermine zum Zaubertrank-Klassenzimmer und zu ihrer ersten Unterrichtsstunde als Snape.

Theoretisch würde es kein Problem sein. Erstklässler. Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw zusammen. Die jüngsten Schüler der beiden umgänglichsten Häuser. Niemand von ihnen sollte ausreichend Erfahrung mit Professor Snape haben, um Widersprüche in ihrem Verhalten feststellen zu können. Und sie würde einen einfachen Trank durchnehmen.

Als sie jedoch die Hand auf die Türklinke legte, drohten ihre Nerven sie zu überwältigen. Die Mühe, die es sie kostete die Klinke herunterzudrücken, ließ einen finsteren Blick auf ihrem Gesicht erscheinen, als sie hinein ging und vor die Klasse trat. Sie wurde mit einem Meer von Gesichtern belohnt, deren Blicke von ´nervös-vorsichtig` bis zu ´einfach nur entsetzt` reichten.

Sie starrte sie an und fragte sich, was zur Hölle sie bloß sagen sollte.

"Heute werden wir den Standard-Zaubertrank zur Heilung von Warzen herstellen." Die Schüler sahen sie nur an.

Hermine begann in Panik auszubrechen. Worauf warten sie? Sie fragte sich, was Snape tun würde und erinnerte sich dann an die Lehrerkonferrenz.

"Worauf warten Sie?" fragte sie kalt. "Auf die schriftliche Erlaubnis Ihrer Eltern? Schauen Sie sich die Liste der Zutaten auf Seite 47 Ihres Lehrbuchs an und fangen Sie an.

Es gab eine unruhige Bewegung im Raum, als Bücher, Federn und Pergamentrollen hervorgeholt wurden.

Die Stunde verlief friedlich. Niemand wurde vergiftet, keine Kessel wurden geschmolzen und die meisten Tränke funktionierten laut den Anweisungen. Hermine durchstreifte den Raum nervös und zerschlagen wegen des Schlafmangels und der unerwarteten Koffein-Spritze zu Beginn des Tages. Sie schaffte es sogar, Gründe zu finden, um Schülern Hauspunkte abzuziehen. Niemand sah sie seltsam an. Tatsache war, dass niemand sie überhaupt ansah. Als sie die Klasse schließlich entließ, ihr Abgang nur haarscharf von einer überstürzten Flucht entfernt.

Hermines Kopf schmerzte immer noch und ihre Schultern waren, von den Nerven und der Mühe, ihren Körper aufrecht zu halten, verspannt. Ihre Rückenmuskeln hatten seit ihren drei fruchtlosen Jahren Ballettunterricht in Kindertagen nicht mehr so viel Übung gehabt. Die Schmerzen änderten nichts an ihrer Laune, als sie zum Mittagessen ging. Sie registrierte kaum die Schüler, die ihr auswichen, wenn sie vorbei lief.

Am Lehrertisch aß sie mechanisch und war unfähig, ihren Blick von Harry, Ron und ihr selbst abzuwenden. Das Essen lag ihr schwer im Magen. Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass sie mit Snape ein Treffen vereinbart hatte; dieser jedoch machte sich entschlossen auf den Weg zum Gryffindor-Turm. In plötzlicher, panischer Wut kam ihr in den Sinn, dass er ihr auswich, damit sie alleine dastehen würde.

Oh nein, du Bastard, dachte sie den Tisch verlassend und ihm folgend. Sie holte ihn ein, kurz bevor er den Turm erreichte.

"Miss Granger, wir hatten eine Verabredung." Die Arme verschränkend lehnte sie sich gegen einen Türrahmen und versuchte sich auf die Tatsache zu konzentrieren, dass sie eher wütend als entsetzt war.

Er sah verblüfft aus, dann zornig und offensichtlich verkniff er sich, was er sagen wollte.

"Es tut mir leid ... Professor ... , " begann er . "Ich bin zurückgegangen, um ein paar Bücher zu holen. Ich nahm an, dass Sie mich im Klassenzimmer treffen wollten."

Hermine nickte nur. Ein Teil von ihr war sich dessen bewusst, dass ihr der echte Snape dafür wahrscheinlich Punkte abgezogen hätte, aber ihre Erleichterung brachte mit sich, dass sie sich nicht dazu durchringen konnte.

"Nun gut." Sie versuchte, es kurz zu halten. "Holen Sie Ihre Bücher und wir werden auf dem Weg zum Kerker reden. Da wir beide jetzt hier sind. Beeilen Sie sich," fügte sie mit einer Spur Bösartigkeit hinzu.

Snape nickte und ging. Hermine widerstand der Versuchung, ihre Schläfen zu massieren. Ihre Kopfschmerzen schienen schlimmer zu werden. Einige Augenblicke später erschien er mit Büchern beladen wieder. Zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Unterricht.

Als sie das Klassenzimmer erreichten, hatte Hermine eine klare Vorstellung dessen, was sie heute nachmittag durchnehmen würde. Außerdem fühlte sie sich wie ein Babysitter für ängstliche Eltern. Nur die eingefleischte Gewohnheit, Lehrern mit Respekt gegenüberzutreten, bewahrte sie davor ihn anzufauchen, dass sie sehr gut wusste, wo die Krankenstation war. Dies und die Tatsache, dass sie wusste, dass er absichtlich versuchte sie zu reizen, damit sie sich wie er verhalten würde.

Unbewusst vergrößerte sie ihre Schrittlänge und atmete tief durch. Think Snape, sagte sie zu sich selbst und war sich der Ironie vollkommen bewusst. Schnell erreichte sie die Tür, stieß sie auf und betrat den Raum. Sie erlaubte ihrem Schwung, sie vor die Klasse zu tragen und erblickte Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Harry ... nein, Potter, Weasley, Longbottom ... Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum und sah, dass Snape ein Stückchen zurück geblieben war. Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Nur keine Eile, Miss Granger. Wir können alle warten." Sie sah seine Augen plötzlich auffunkeln. Verärgerung, schlechte Laune, Koffein und Kopfschmerzen kamen allesamt in einem befriedigten, rachsüchtigen Lächeln zusammen. Jetzt weiß er, wie es sich anfühlt.

Rasch setzte sich Snape auf den Stuhl neben Har ... Potter. Sie bemerkte dessen bemitleidendes Lächeln in Snapes Richtung, erwog, eine Bemerkung zu machen und entschied, es sein zu lassen.

"Heute nachmittag", verkündete sie, "werden Sie versuchen, den Vielsaft-Trank erneut zu brauen. Ich erwarte von der heutigen Stunde, dass sie eindeutig weniger dramatisch als gestern verläuft. Ich denke, ich muss die Grundlagen nicht wiederholen. Bitte beginnen Sie."

Malfoy grinste spöttisch in Neville Longbottoms Richtung. Es juckte sie etwas zu sagen und ihr fiel ein, dass sie nicht durfte. Ihr finsterer Gesichtsausdruck war vollkommen authentisch.

Dass die Unterrichtsstunde ein Alptraum war, war keine Untertreibung. Sogar für die Norm von Zaubertränke.

Die ganze Zeit über war sie sich Snapes Anwesenheit bewusst, wissend, dass er sie beobachtete und ihre Darstellung beurteilte. Wann immer sie sich bewegte, folgten ihr seine Augen. Und noch schlimmer, er meldete sich. Vorschlag für Vorschlag, vorsichtig getarnt als unschuldige Fragen über Methode und Ausführung, unterbrach die Stunde.

Schließlich knurrte sie: "Miss Granger, ich schlage vor, dass Sie die Bücher lesen, die Sie so beharrlich mit sich tragen und es mir überlassen, die Klasse zu unterrichten. Dann würden Sie Ihr Aufzeigen sein lassen und ich fände ein wenig Frieden." Sie hoffte, ihn dadurch zu entmutigen. Harry und Ron konzentrierten sich aufmerksam auf ihre Kessel, ihren Blick vermeidend. Ron flüsterte Snape etwas zu. Sie hoffte inständig, dass es "Halt die Klappe" war.

Snapes ständige Unterbrechungen machten sie gereizt und nervös, was sie im Umgang mit dem Rest der Schüler unerträglich machte. Man sollte denken, dass wenigstens einer von ihnen einfachen Anweisungen folgen könnte ohne es zu vermasseln, dachte sie verzweifelt, als sie Dean Thomas mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen fünf Punkte abzog. Dass sie ihre Frustation nicht an den feixenden Slytherins auslassen konnte, machte es nur noch schlimmer.

Sie war dabei, eine weitere Runde durch den Raum zu machen, als sie mit Schrecken sah, dass Neville ein weiteres Mal dabei war, die Baumschlangenhaut zur falschen Zeit hinzuzufügen.

Um Himmels Willen, Neville, warum musst du mir das heute antun?

Sie wartete darauf, dass Snape ihn aufhielt, wie sie es getan hätte, wenn sie ... nun ja ... sie selbst gewesen wäre. Er rührte sich nicht, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck wies eindeutig darauf hin, dass er wusste was vorging. Sie konnte ihre gereizte Laune nicht im Zaum halten.

"Longbottom", donnerte Hermine.

Neville erstarrte. Sie kam herum und schlug mit der Hand auf den Tisch, so dass er ein wenig zurück zuckte.

"Hat denn nichts der gestrigen Ereignisse Sie etwas gelehrt, Mr Longbottom? Und Sie, Miss Granger," sagte sie und krönte damit ihre Snape-Rolle, "ich dachte, dass Sie, unter diesen Umständen, vorsichtiger anstatt unvorsichtiger mit Longbottom umgehen würden. Wenn Sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit mehr auf ihren Klassenkameraden als auf andere Dinge im Raum lenken würden, könnten wir es vielleicht schaffen, eine Stunde ohne einen größeren Unfall durchzustehen. Mr Longbottom, dafür ziehe ich Gryffindor 20 Punkte ab. Miss Granger, dafür ziehe ich Gryffindor 20 Punkte ab und Sie werden heute Abend nachsitzen."

Betroffene Stille folgte diesem Ausbruch. Sie beobachtete den Raum mit unverhohlen schlechter Laune. Sie konnte Ansätze von triumphierendem Grinsen in den Gesichtern der Malfoy-Bande sehen. Gut. "Arbeiten Sie weiter", endete sie knapp.

Zu ihrem vollkommenen Erstaunen gehorchte jeder demütig. Sogar Snape achtete eher auf Neville als auf sie und Hermine sah ihn einige Male eingreifen, um weiteren Fehlern vorzubeugen. Sie fuhr fort, den Raum zu durchstreifen, versuchend, nicht über die Tatsache nachzudenken, dass sie sich eben selbst eine Starfarbeit gegeben hatte. Neben den Hauspunkten, die sie ihrem Haus abgezogen hatte.

Die Stunde verlief jedoch ohne Zwischenfälle. Alle Tränke gelangen. Niemand verlor Hauspunkte. Als der Letzte das Klassenzimmer verlassen hatte, lehnte sie sich gegen den Schreibtisch und schloss die Augen, vollkommen erschöpft vom Tag.

Um acht Uhr abends schritt sie, auf Snape wartend, im leeren Unterrichtsraum hin und her und versuchte, eine an Ermengard Sprout gerichtete beiläufige Bemerkung von Minerva McGonagall zu vergessen, die sie beim Abendessen zufällig mitangehört hatte. Sie lenkte sich ab, indem sie murmelte, dass sie ihr Temperament zügeln würde. Würde. Die Tür öffnete sich und ein mürrisch aussehendes Mädchen im Teenageralter trat ein, ohne sich mit Anklopfen aufzuhalten.

Er hat nicht geklopft. Ich klopfe immer.

Dieses kleine Detail reichte aus, um ihre schwache Selbstkontrolle zunichte zu machen.

"Miss Granger," sagte sie, Säure tropfte aus jedem Wort, "ich habe den Eindruck, dass ich die Angewohnheit hatte, zu klopfen, bevor ich einen Raum betrete. Bitte sagen Sie mir, zu welchem Zeitpunkt ich heute davon geheilt wurde."

Snape sah sie böse an.

"Ungefähr da, als ich begann meine Schüler zu verhätscheln, Professor Snape," antwortete er, seinen Tonfall dem ihren angleichend.

"Es erstaunt mich, dass ich es geschafft habe Ihren Schülern etwas beizubringen, während Sie mich alle fünf Minuten unterbrochen haben," antwortete sie aufbrausend. "Und da wir gerade über Unterricht reden, was ist mit meinem? Ich habe mitgehört, als Professor McGonagall Professor Sprout gesagt hat, dass ich heute nicht in Topform gewesen wäre. Was genau hat sie damit gemeint?"

Snape schnaubte als Antwort, aber Hermines Zorn, den sie den ganzen Tag unterdrückt hatte, überkam sie.

"Und was ist mit meinen Haaren? Und ist Ihnen jemals aufgefallen, dass ich Make-Up aus einem bestimmten Grund besitze, nicht einfach, um das Badezimmer zu dekorieren? Und haben Sie gemerkt, wieviel Sie gegessen haben? Glauben Sie, ich will die Größe eines Hippogreifs haben, wenn ich meinen Körper zurück bekomme?"

Sie hörte auf hin- und her zu gehen und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen, sich nicht darum kümmernd, ob sie die adäquate Snape-Position eingenommen hatte. Snape selbst sah sie teilnahmslos an.

"Sind Sie fertig?" Die Stimme war kalt aber ruhig.

Sie machte eine abweisende Handbewegung.

"Es gibt wichtigere Überlegungen als die, Ihre Eitelkeit betreffend. Haben Sie mich zum Beispiel Draco Malfoy je rügen sehen? Haben Sie mich je verständnisvoll im Umgang mit leichtsinnigen Fehlern gesehen? Haben Sie mich je eine Klasse etwas bitten sehen? Haben Sie eine Vorstellung der Gefahr, in der wir uns befinden? Haben Sie wirklich die Konsequenzen für uns begriffen, falls wir entdeckt werden?"

Ihr fiel auf, dass Snapes Stimme mehr nervös als wütend klang. Sie sah ihn an und richtete sich auf ihrem Stuhl ein wenig auf.

"Dies ist kein Spiel, Miss Granger," sagte er müde klingend. "Sie müssen nicht einfach nur so tun, als ob Sie ich wären. Sie müssen ich sein.

"Und Sie müssen ich sein," brachte sie ruhiger vor. "Für Sie mag es wie Eitelkeit erscheinen, aber ich bin ein achtzehnjähriges Mädchen. Ordentlich, gepflegt und gut im Unterricht zu sein, ist mir wichtig. Es wird auffallen, wenn Sie das vernachlässigen.

Beide waren still.

"Haben Sie eine Idee, wie wir uns von dieser Situation befreien können?"

Er seufzte.

"Ja, aber sie hat einen erheblichen Nachteil."

Das hörte sich schlecht an, genau wie der Schluss, zu dem sie mitten in der Nacht gekommen war.

"Alraun-Wurzel also," konstatierte sie flach.

Sie freute sich, als sich seine Augen vor Überraschung weiteten.

"Es ist die Lösung, die am wahrscheinlichsten verlässlich funktionieren wird," stellte er fest.

Alraun-Wurzel war der Hauptbestandteil in Tränken, um die ursprüngliche Form von Menschen wiederherzustellen. Hermine erinnerte sich daran, dass sie ihr schon einmal zuvor verabreicht wurde, als sie vom Basilisken versteinert worden war. Unglücklicherweise war es jetzt Ende September und die Alraunen waren nur Sämlinge. Sie konnten in keinem Zaubertrank verwendet werden, bis sie reif waren. Was nächstes Jahr um Ostern herum der Fall wäre. Das bedeutete, dass sie für mindestens sechs Monate in der momentanen Lage festsitzen würden. Wenn sie nicht eine andere Lösung finden konnten.

Sechs Monate. Sechs volle Monate Snape sein.

Sie wusste nicht, ob sie lachen, schreien oder weinen sollte.

"Oh Gott," sagte sie entkräftet.

"In der Tat," stimmte er zu.

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und hörte abrupt auf, als ihr einfiel, dass Snape so etwas nicht tat. Sie ging davon aus, dass er auch nicht seinen Kopf in seinen Händen vergraben und wimmern würde. Sie begnügte sich damit, ihre Augen zu schließen und für ein Wunder zu beten. Oder wenigstens dafür, dass ihr Kopf nicht explodierte.

Sie richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich selbst, als sie eine Stimme vernahm, die "Trinken Sie das" sagte. Sie öffnete ihre Augen um Snape zu sehen, der ihr ein Glas mit einer dunkelroten Flüssigkeit anbot.

"Was ist das?" fragte sie, beinahe hoffend, dass es Gift wäre. Oder zumindest ein Schlaftrank für sechs Monate.

"Weidenrinde und Baldrianpräparat. Wir müssen einige Dinge besprechen und ich dachte es wäre leichter, wenn Sie keine Kopfschmerzen hätten."

Sein Tonfall war gleichgültig aber sie war dankbar für die freundliche Geste. Sie trank die bittere Flüssigkeit und spürte, wie sich das enge Band um ihre Stirn löste.

"Woher wussten Sie das?" fragte sie und wunderte sich, ob ihre Verbindung ihm eine Art speziellen Einblick gab.

"Glückstreffer," sagte er mit einer Spur Ironie. "Ich habe noch nie einen Freitag ohne Kopfschmerzen zu Ende gebracht."

Als die Schmerzen wichen, setzte ihre Rationalität ein.

"Wir werden uns jetzt öfter treffen müssen," sagte sie nachdenklich, "und ich kann Ihnen nicht weiter Nachsitzen geben. Sogar Sie tun das nicht auf einer täglichen Basis. Die Leute werden darüber reden."

"Ja," bemerkte er kühl, "obwohl ich gestehen muss, dass ich die Tatsache ironisch finde, dass ich Ihnen heute Nachmittag wahrscheinlich keine Strafarbeit gegeben hätte, wenn wir in unseren üblichen Rollen gewesen wären. Jedoch hätte ich Ihnen und Mr Longbottom sicher Hauspunkte abgezogen."

Sie sah ihn böse an, bevor sie sich den schwarzen Humor eingestand. Sie fühlte ihren Mund anerkennend zucken. Für einen Augenblick spürte sie ein Aufblitzen von perfektem Verständnis zwischen ihnen beiden. Es war höchst beunruhigend.

"Ein Forschungsprojekt also," fuhr er fort. "Etwas, das häufige Treffen rechtfertigt und uns die Chance gibt, mit der Arbeit an einer Sache zu beginnen, die schneller geht, als Alraun-Wurzeln."

Sie sah ihn scharf an.

"Ja," sagte er mit offenkundiger Boshaftigkeit, "ich erwarte tatsächlich, dass Sie etwas zu dieser Leistung beitragen."

Sie nickte nur. Alles, bloß nicht sechs Monate in diesem ... Zustand.

"Wir sollten uns am Wochenende treffen, um die Details auszuarbeiten," schlug sie vor. "Wie wäre es mit morgen nachmittag? Wir hatten vor, nach Hogsmeade zu gehen, aber es sollte Ihnen möglich sein sich herauszureden, indem Sie Harry und Ron sagen, ich hätte Ihnen einen Aufsatz aufgegeben und dass Sie in die Bibliothek müssten. Sie werden das glauben. Uns beiden," fügte sie recht spitz hinzu.

"Einverstanden," sagte er knapp. Dann fasste er in seine Schultasche und legte ein Blatt Pergament auf den Tisch. "Hier. Das ist für Sie."

Sie sah ihn ungläubig an.

"Was ist das?" fragte sie.

"Ihre Aufzeichnungen für Verwandlung. Und Ihre Hausaufgaben."

Sie schaute auf das Gekritzel vor ihr.

Wie sollte sie da bloß Ordnung hineinbringen?

Sie kämpfte gegen den Impuls an, laut zu seufzen.

Details, in der Tat.


	8. Chapter 8

Teil 8: Der Verzückung erlegen

Snape ließ seine Zimmertür hinter sich zufallen und lehnte sich dagegen; die Augen fest geschlossen ließ er seine Tasche auf den Boden gleiten. Er zuckte durch den Klang der herausfallenden Bücher zusammen und schüttelte ermüdet den Kopf.

Wenn er gedacht hatte, dass der Tag sich hingezogen hatte, war ihm der Abend endlos vorgekommen. Zuerst hatte sein Treffen mit Miss Granger die unvermeidliche Diskussion herauf beschwört, wie lange er wohl - sie beide, korrigierte er sich - diese Farce aufrecht erhalten müsste.

Sechs Monate. Er stöhnte und war überrascht - wie er es noch öfters war - über die Töne, die er nun hervor brachte. Sechs Monate voller Abende im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum. Der Gedanke an ein Forschungsprojekt mit Miss Granger wurde plötzlich sehr reizvoll; Ruhe und Frieden in seinem Zaubertranklabor. In seinen eigenen Räumen, dachte er plötzlich und ließ seinen Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen. Räume, in denen er wusste wo alles war, wo orangefarbene Nadelkissen sich nicht des Bettes bemächtigten - er sah Krummbein finster an, der die ihm entgegen gebrachte Boshaftigkeit nicht beachtete.

Die Boshaftigkeit verflog und Snape lachte über die totale Gleichgültigkeit der Katze; Gleichgültigkeit ist Glückseligkeit, dachte er, erschöpft von der Mühe, ein 18jähriges Mädchen zu spielen. Nicht einmal ein normales 18jähriges Mädchen; er hatte einigen der Gryffindor-Mädchen zugehört und versucht, sich anzuschließen. Was auch immer er gesagt hatte, offensichtlich hatte es nicht richtig geklungen - glücklicherweise dachten die anderen, dass es ein erneuter Versuch der Schulsprecherin wäre, in die Konversation einzusteigen und es schien, als ob Miss Granger das nicht besser konnte als er.

Immer noch an der Tür lehnend, rieb sich Snape den Kopf. Er hätte etwas Baldrian- und Weidenrindenaufguss für sich selbst herstellen sollen; es erschien ihm, dass er, egal welchen Körper er okkupierte oder welches Leben er zu führen versuchte, dazu bestimmt war, Freitage mit Kopfschmerzen zu beenden.

Vielleicht hatte Miss Granger etwas, das er einnehmen könnte.

Die Bücher auf einem ungeordneten Stapel zurücklassend - morgen war Samstag, er würde sich dann darum kümmern - ging er ins Badezimmer. Wieder. Es schien sein Schicksal zu sein, seine Zeit als Miss Granger in deren Badezimmer zu verbringen, dachte er müßig.

Verschiedene Flaschen und Packungen auf dem Regal durchstöbernd - Tampons? Es sah so ähnlich aus wie Baumwolle - fand er eine blaue Packung, die Schmerzstillung für sich beanspruchte. Er öffnete sie und erwartete etwas wie ein Pulver, das er einnehmen könnte. Ein metallischer Streifen fiel heraus; neugierig drehte er ihn um, um auf der anderen Seite eine Reihe von Tabletten zu finden.

Snape runzelte verwirrt die Stirn und sein Blick fiel auf seinen Gesichtsausdruck im Spiegel. 36 Stunden zuvor hatte er ein Stirnrunzeln besessen, das Kinder Schutz suchen und verstummen ließ. Nun ... na gut, das beste, was man sagen konnte war, dass er einfach ... verwirrt aussah. Er schüttelte den Kopf und widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Schmerztabletten. Nach seinen Erfahrungen waren Tabletten - wenn man sie benutzen musste - in Flaschen verwahrt. Es konnte dennoch nicht so schwer sein, mit Muggel-Erfindungen umzugehen. In der Tat hatte er ziemlich schnell den Dreh raus und hielt bald zwei Tabletten in seiner Hand. Er nahm sie in den Mund um sie zu schlucken und sein Gesicht verzerrte sich. Der Geschmack war widerlich; und sein Kopfweh wurde schlimmer, als er das Gesicht vor Ekel verzog. Er merkte sich, morgen nach dem Treffen mit Miss Granger etwas Baldrian und Weidenrinde aus dem Zaubertranklabor zu holen.

Harry und Ron hatten sich heute abend vorgenommen, ´Hermine` morgen nach Hogsmeade zu schleppen, was ihn verstehen ließ, warum das Mädchen soviel Zeit in der Bibliothek verbrachte. Schließlich hatte er es geschafft, ihre lästige Hartnäckigkeit zu unterbinden, indem er sie angeschnauzt hatte; glücklicherweise war diese Reaktion eindeutig nicht unerwartet. Wenn überhaupt schien Harry zu denken, dass er länger ruhig geblieben war als sonst.

Der Großteil seiner Kopfschmerzen kam von diesem geistigen Drahtseilakt, versuchen, vorherzusehen, welchen Verhaltens sich Hermine bedienen würde - und wann. Er begann zu denken, dass sie vielleicht doch nicht so anders als er selbst war, wie er es erwartet hätte ... was beunruhigend war. Er war wirklich nicht davon überzeugt, dass er herausfinden wollte, dass er Gemeinsamkeiten mit einem jungen Mädchen hatte.

Sogar ihre Bücherregale erinnerten ihn an seine eigenen - sie waren kleiner und es mangelte ihnen an Vermögenslage und einigen Jahrzehnten, bis sie an seine Sammlung heranreichten, aber das Potential war da. Er verließ das Badezimmer, um sie sich genauer anzusehen - gestern Nacht hatte er ihnen nur einen oberflächlichen Blick gegönnt, da er zu beschäftigt mit der Situation gewesen war, um auf solche Details zu achten.

All diese Gedanken waren gut und angemessen; doch taten sie nichts anderes, als das Unvermeidliche hinauszuzögern.

Erneut beäugte er das Bett mit Widerwillen; Schlaflosigkeit brachte Probleme mit sich, aber jetzt hätte er sie begrüßt. Sogar seine Kopfschmerzen nahmen ab - was auch immer in den Tabletten war funktionierte eindeutig. Kein Wunder, dass Miss Granger solche Dinge auf Vorrat hatte, wenn sie so schnell wirkten.

Die Katze hatte eindeutig beschlossen, dass Diskretion im Zusammenleben mit dieser seltsamen Inkarnation, die wie sein Frauchen aussah und roch, sich aber völlig anders verhielt, die bessere Entscheidung wäre - während Snape im Bad gewesen war, war das Pelzknäuel vom Bett zum Stuhl gewandert. Als Snape dies schließlich auffiel, lächelte er fast. Ein kleiner Sieg, aber die Dinge waren plötzlich so viel einfacher.

Er folgte der selben Routine wie in der vorigen Nacht; schlug die Überdecke zur Seite - die Hauselfen hier in Gryffindor waren genauso versessen auf präzisioniertes Bettmachen wie die, die die sich um die Kerker kümmerten - und zog sein Nachthemd unter dem Kopfkissen hervor, ohne es groß anzusehen. Ein leises Murmeln ließ das Licht erlöschen; die schweren Vorhänge sperrten jede Helligkeit aus, so dass er sich schnell und vorsichtig, sich auf seinen Tastsinn verlassend - wohlgemerkt ohne viel zu berühren - daran machte, sich seiner Kleider zu entledigen und unter die Bettdecke zu schlüpfen.

Er starrte in die unendliche Dunkelheit und fühlte wie der Schlaf ihn mit sich ziehen wühlten sich durch seinen Kopf - insbesondere der Zaubertrankunterricht heute nachmittag lief in ihm wieder und wieder ab. Er hatte sich kindischer Rache hingegeben, seine Hand gehoben und unaufhörlich Fragen gestellt. Er wollte sicher gehen, dass Miss Granger genau verstehen würde, womit ihre Lehrer all die Jahre umzugehen hatten - sie hatte erstaunlich wenig Mitgefühl gezeigt; entweder glich sie sich schneller seiner Rolle an als er zu diesem Zeitpunkt erwartet hatte oder seine Handlungen ließen sie unbeeindruckt. Sie war kompetent gewesen - fast alarmierend kompetent - für jemanden, der noch nie unterrichtet hatte; seine Ängste, dass sie seine Klassen verhätscheln würde, schienen deplaziert zu sein. Beim Mittagessen hatte er einen kleinen Hufflepuff in Tränen ausbrechen sehen, wegen dem "Verhalten vom bösen, alten Snape" im Unterricht heute morgen.

Er war - widerwillig - beeindruckt. Sie konnte fast so unfreundlich wie er sein.

Schlaf umgab ihn beharrlicher, aber er konnte ihm nicht nachgeben - etwas ließ ihn wach bleiben, rüttelte im hinteren Teil seines Verstandes und entzog sich allen Versuchen, es ans Licht zu bringen. Snape wälzte sich im Bett hin und her, Klarheit und Schlaf suchend, und die Laken wickelten sich um ihn bis er knurrte - jetzt ein seltsamer Ton - und sich aufsetzte, sie von sich schiebend.

Deshalb trug er nie Nachthemden; jeder Versuch Schlaf zu finden war unvermeidbar unruhig und die Kleidung und die Decken rieben und verwickelten sich ineinander. Ohne Kleidung glitt die Decke einfach über seine Haut und versuchte nicht, ihn zu erdrosseln.

Könnte er?

Sollte er?

Es war dunkel, kein Licht durchbrach die Privatsphäre und niemand würde es erfahren; er brauchte Schlaf, stellte er rationell fest. Eine kleine Stimme, die Gewissen genannt werden könnte, wenn er geglaubt hätte, dass er eines besaß, meldete sich zu Wort und erinnerte ihn daran, dass das bloß Ausreden waren.

Ein weiteres Knurren, diesmal an sich selbst gerichtet, entsandte alle Gedanken in die Dunkelheit, als er das Nachthemd über den Kopf zog.

Er hatte es getan.

Und die Welt war nicht untergegangen.

Genauer ausgedrückt war McGonagall nicht ins Zimmer geplatzt und hatte nicht zu wissen verlangt, wieso er ihre Lieblingsschülerin entkleidete.

Snape atmete aus, sich nicht bewusst, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte und ließ sich zurück ins Bett fallen. Er war erleichtert, die kühlen Laken auf seiner Haut zu spüren und versicherte sich sorgfältig, dass seine Hände neben ihm auf dem Bett lagen. Er zog die Decke hoch und erstarrte. Bestimmte Teile seiner neuen Anatomie reagierten eindeutig auf die Kälte der Nacht - oh Gott, wie konnte Hermine mit dieser Art von Empfindlichkeit schlafen!? Die Decke fühlte sich an, als ob sie über seine Brüste rieb, sich gegen seine Brustwarzen presste ... Snape fragte sich, ob das Bett in der Mitte zusammenklappen, oder der Erdboden sich öffnen und ihn verschlucken würde, beim Gedanken an Hermines ... er bemerkte noch nicht einmal, dass er sie in seinem Kopf jetzt beim Vornamen nannte.

Er biss die Zähne zusammen und zog behutsam die Decke hoch, sie ein gutes Stück vom Körper entfernt haltend, bis sie sein Kinn erreichte und ließ sie dann darauf sinken. Er war sich des Stoffes immer noch sehr wohl bewusst, aber wenn er sich nicht bewegte, war das Gefühl erträglicher.

Sehr viel erträglicher.

In Wahrheit eher angenehm.

Snape schrie fast vor Frustation und ... Erregung. Zumindest dachte er, dass es das war. Ein seltsames Gefühl, das schwer in seiner Magengrube lastete und anscheinend direkt mit seinen Brustwarzen verbunden war. Wenn das nur der Effekt der Bettdecke war, begann er zu verstehen, wieso Frauen protestierten, wenn Männer es zu eilig hatten, um aufmerksam und rücksichtsvoll genug zu sein, bevor sie sich auf den Weg nach unten machten. Wenn er er in seinen Körper zurückkehrte, würde er sicher gehen ...

Snape lachte laut auf. Wann würde er diese Möglichkeit bekommen? Wen aus seinem Harem würde er sich zuerst vornehmen? [Anmerkung der Übersetzerin: Ich hätte da ein paar Ideen ...] Er lachte erneut. Die einzige Begünstigte dieser Information würde seine Fantasie sein, so, wie es immer gewesen war.

Er drehte sich abrupt um, versuchend, sich von Selbstmitleid und ungewollter, aber willkommener, Erregung zu distanzieren. Das erste gelang ihm, das zweite jedoch nicht, als er fühlte, dass die Erregung sich verdreifachte, als er sich beim Umdrehen gegen das Bett rieb. Sein Mund wurde trocken und er wand sich sofort wieder um. Er presste die Augen zusammen und zählte Zaubertrankzutaten und -rezepte auf. Als ihm klar wurde, dass seine Hände das, was nun seine Brüste waren, gefunden hatten und sie versuchsweise berührten und rieben, gab er auf. Schließlich brauchte er Schlaf und dies war eine genauso gute Möglichkeit wie alle anderen, Schlaf herbeizuführen. So ähnlich hatte er sich das schon vorher oft eingeredet.

Das Gewissen - vielleicht war es Hermines, das sie in ihrem Verstand zurückgelassen hatte? - schrie mit Empörung über die Idee, eine Schülerin zu schänden.

Aber sie würde es nie erfahren. Und er brauchte wirklich Schlaf.

Die Stimme in seinem Kopf klang ab, erstickt durch Empfindungen, die ihn durchfuhren, als er seine andere Hand auf seinen Bauch und dann tiefer schob ... am Morgen würde er dafür bezahlen müssen. Alles, was sich so gut anfühlte, hatte seinen Preis; und er büßte schon Karma-Punkte mit einer gewaltig beschleunigten Geschwindigkeit ein.

Seine Finger bewegten sich sachte durch die weichen Locken, die durch die Wärme im Raum feucht waren ... oh bitte. Bittebittebitte ... Snape gab alle Versuche das was er tat rational zu erklären oder zu rechtfertigen auf und gab sich dem einfach hin. Seine Finger, immer noch ein wenig ungeschickt und ungeübt, schlüpften zwischen die Falten, die er erforschte und tauchte zwischen ihnen ein. Sein Körper wusste ganz genau, was er tat, obwohl es recht neu für ihn war; er spreizte seine Beine und zog sein linkes Knie hoch, um seiner Hand mehr Zugang zu gewähren.

Snape war sich, zumindest am Rande, bewusst, was vor sich ging - aber irgendwo zwischendrin, hatte er die Kontrolle seinem Unterbewusstsein übergeben, oder Hermines Unterbewusstsein. Wem es auch gehörte, es machte seine Arbeit jetzt gut.

Er spürte, wie er einen Finger in die tiefere Öffnung schob, die er zwischen den geschwollenen Falten gefunden hatte und fühlte ihn durch die nasse Hitze gleiten, um von Muskeln empfangen zu werden, die sich in ihm anspannten. Die Schwere in seinem Magen, die sich intensivierte, bewegte sich nach unten. Das war ... vollkommen neu. Überhaupt nicht, was Masturbation sonst für ihn war; das schnelle, harte Reiben und die genauso schnelle Erleichterung in der Dusche war ganz und gar nicht wie diese fast luxuriöse Steigerung der Sinne, bei der Bewusstsein und Feuchte sich vereinigten.

Lange hatte er seine Neigung zum Hedonismus unterdrückt; er fragte sich, ob er nach heute abend jemals wieder fähig wäre, es zu unterdrücken. Oder sogar ob er Hermine ihren Körper zurückgeben würde.

Zwei Finger nun, sie drückten gegen seine Hitze, während Snape das Gesicht verzog. Er verzweifelte fast, war beinahe gewillt, ein Kind der Hölle seines Lebens auszusetzen, nur damit er den Zugang zu dieser Verzückung aufrecht erhalten könnte. Dennoch war er nicht edel genug, um die Verzückung zu verweigern.

Dann verloren sich alle Gedanken in einem roten Nebel und die Konzentration des Bewusstseins in der sich verengenden Spirale um seine Finger; die Schwere verdichtete sich und explodierte dann.

Snape sah Sterne - im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Kleine Lichtblitze schossen durch die gedämpften Farben seiner geschlossenen Augen, sich umeinander schraubend und vergehend wie Quecksilber auf einem Schieferboden.

Ein langer, erschaudernder Seufzer durchbrach die Stille; Snape glaubte nicht, dass er aufgeschrien hatte - auf jeden Fall schien die Katze sich nicht bewegt zu haben. Andererseits hätte das ganze Gryffindor-Haus in den letzten paar Minuten hier herumlaufen können und er hätte es nicht bemerkt. Es gab niemanden, der es gehört haben konnte, selbst wenn er irgendein Geräusch gemacht hätte. Die Vorteile des Schulsprecherin-Zimmers. Er begann, sie jetzt sogar noch mehr zu schätzen.

Snape brachte vorsichtig die Finger auf seinem Körper zum Stillstand, löste die Hand, die immer noch seine Brust umklammerte und wurde sich seines Geruches bewusst - scharf und moschusartig gab er zweifelsohne zu verstehen, was er getan hatte. Am Morgen würde er duschen müssen ...


	9. Chapter 9

Teil 9 - Überlasse es der Physiologie, Deinen Tag zu zerstören.

Freitag war nun endlich vorbei, so unmöglich es Hermine am Anfang des Tages auch erschienen sein mag. Sie zog die Tür hinter sich zu, die Hausaufgaben noch fest in der Hand, schloss die Augen und lehnte sich zurück, den Kopf gegen das dunkle Holz ruhend. Was genau hatte sie getan, um diese Situation zu verdienen, fragte sie sich ernsthaft. Denn wenn sie es je herausfinden sollte, versicherte sie jeglichen Gottheiten, die möglicherweise zuhörten, würde sie es ihr Leben lang bereuen. Das versprach sie wirklich. Alles, wenn sie nur ihren Körper und ihr Leben zurückbekommen würde.

Eine Kombination aus Angst, Adrenalin und dem einfachen Bedürfnis, klar zu kommen hatte sie die letzten beiden Tage überstehen lassen. Jetzt musste sie den Ereignissen entkommen und sie verarbeiten. Sie öffnete ihre Augen, murmelte Lumos und hatte kaum den Raum betreten, als sie bemerkte, dass sie wieder einmal allein in Professor Snape's Privatgemächern war.

Nein, verbesserte sie sich selbst, ihre Privatgemächer. Ihr Lebensraum für die nächsten 6 Monate. Am vorherigen Abend und an diesem Morgen hatte sie sie so schnell wie möglich durchquert und versucht so wenig wie möglich mitzubekommen ohne jedoch über irgendetwas zu fallen. Sie hatte lediglich winzige erste Eindrücke registriert und gehofft, dass sie sich nicht noch mehr daran gewöhnen musste.

Soviel dazu.

Sie fühlte dieselbe Art von Snape's Anwesenheit wie bereits am vorherigen Abend, obwohl der Mann selbst, oder zumindest sein Geist, abwesend war. Sie konnte beinahe seine bissige Stimme hören, die ihr befahl nichts anzufassen oder zu zerbrechen. Unbewusst, jedoch mit Bestimmung zog sie ihre Schultern zurück.

Wenn ich hier leben soll, muss ich auch wissen, was sich hier befindet.

Sie begann sich aufmerksamer umzusehen. Ihr erster Eindruck bezüglich der Größe stimmte tatsächlich. An einem Ende rund um den Kamin befanden sich zwei große Ledersessel und ein dazu passendes Sofa, lang genug um sich darauf auszustrecken - sogar für Snape. Statt einem offenen Feuer befand sich in dem Kamin ein geschlossener Ofen - eine geniale Methode um ungewollte Gäste zu entmutigen, dachte sie geistesabwesend. Eine lange Wand war durch zwei deckenhohe Fenster unterbrochen. Sie verdrängte erst mal die Unangemessenheit von Fenstern in einem Kerker. Zwischen den Fenstern stand eine lange, flache Kommode. In einer Ecke war ein riesiger Tisch mit einigen wahllos platzierten Stühlen. Die restlichen Wände waren mit Glasschränken voller Bücher und Schriftrollen zugestellt. Selbst nach einem flüchtigen Blick fühlte Hermine sich schon wie ein Kind, das auf einen Süßigkeitenladen losgelassen wurde.

Texte über Alchemie, Zaubertränke, Heilung und etliche über Philosophie, Psychologie, Physiologie, Physik, Chemie, Kräuterkunde … Die Liste schien endlos zu sein. Dazwischen erkannte sie Muggle Klassiker - Dickens, Shakespeare - zusammen mit Biographien, Geschichtsbüchern und Anthropologiebüchern…

Es schien so als wäre sie nicht die einzige, die alles lesen würde, was irgendwo geschrieben stand.

Zögernd riss sie sich von den Regalen los und fuhr mit ihrer Erkundung fort.

Die Wände, die man noch sehn konnte, waren in einem hellen Ton gestrichen, mit einer überraschenden Spur apricot. Der ganze Raum war unerwartet warm, bemerkte sie; die Kombination aus polierten Kastanienmöbeln, kupfer- und bronzefarbenen Läufern und dunkelbraunem Leder gaben ihm eine unbestreitbar männliche aber auch seltsam anziehende Atmosphäre.

Aber enthüllend war nicht die Gemütlichkeit sondern die Desorganisation. Alles über Snape's professionelle Haltung, von der Ordnung seiner Lager bis zu der Exaktheit seiner Methoden deuteten einen beinahe krankhaften Ordnungsfimmel an. Lediglich seine äußerliche Erscheinung könnte von diesem Eindruck ablenken und Hermine begann bereits die Anstrengung, mit der er jegliche Spekulationen diesbezüglich vermied, zu schätzen. Nein, sein Lebensraum war nicht wirklich unordentlich aber definitiv bewohnt, positiv gewertet.

Auf den meisten, wenn nicht sogar allen Oberflächen lagen Bücher, Papiere oder Ähnliches. Das schließt alles ein, bis auf einen Stuhl. Ein Stapel Bücher lag beim Kamin - ein weiterer guter Grund für einen Ofen an Stelle eines offenen Feuers, dachte sie - wahrscheinlich Bücher, die er durchgeblättert hat. Einige der Schränke waren nicht richtig geschlossen, was andeutete, dass die darin stehenden Bücher genutzt wurden und nicht nur zur Dekoration dienten. An den seltenen Stellen, die nicht an eine Bibliothek erinnerten, standen seltsame … Ornamente wäre wohl das passende Wort, schätzte sie, auch wenn das an furchtbare Bilder von China Porzellan und dekorativen Tellern erinnerte.

Genau wie bei den Büchern, waren diese Dinge eine beeindruckende Mischung; Glassphiolen verschiedener Größen, seltsame bronzene Instrumente, Messing Vorrichtungen, die sehr stark an wissenschaftliche Muggle Apparate erinnerten…

Mit Erstaunen stellte sie fest, dass seine Räume auf eine seltsame Art an Dumbledore's Büro erinnerten.

Wie außergewöhnlich.

Um sich selbst von diesem Gedanken abzulenken, ging sie zu einem der Fenster. Sie waren mit dicken Vorhängen eingerahmt, die noch geöffnet waren; ohne Zweifel so, wie er sie vor zwei Tagen verlassen hatte. Träge blickte sie nach draußen. Die Sonne war vor einiger Zeit untergegangen und die fernen Hügel waren nur eine blasse Silhouette im silbernen Licht des Mondes. Sie sah hinunter auf die Neigung des Bodens und bemerkte, dass es diese Steigung des Landes war, die es den Kerkern auf dieser Seite des Schlosses ermöglichte, noch über der Erde zu sein. Die Kombination der Helligkeit innen und der Dunkelheit außen verwandelte das Fenster in einen Spiegel. Die große, bittere Figur von Professor Snape stand vor ihr. Mit einer plötzlichen Bewegung löste sie die Vorhänge und das Glas war bedeckt. Die Reflektion war kurzzeitig verbannt.

Hermine suchte irgendetwas, das sie davon abhalten würde in Selbstbetrachtung zu verfallen und fand eine seltene leere Stelle, wo sie ihre nicht entzifferbaren Schriftstücke, die anscheinend ihre Transfigurations Notizen darstellten, ablegen konnte. Sie dachte, dass sie vielleicht irgendwo Platz schaffen sollte um ihre Dinge nicht mit Snape's Arbeiten durcheinander zu bringen, aber nach kurzer Überlegung entschied sie, ihn beim nächsten Treffen deshalb zu fragen. Sie wollte nicht wissen, wie er reagieren würde, wenn sie irgendetwas Wichtiges verlegen würde.

Also noch etwas worum ich mich kümmern muss. Das Leben von jemand anderem zu übernehmen war um einiges komplizierter als es auf den ersten Blick schien.

Letztendlich konnte sie der Verlockung nicht mehr widerstehen, ging zum nächsten Bücherregal und begann den Inhalt zu inspizieren.

Wenn man jemanden nach dem Inhalt seiner Bücherregale beurteilen könnte, würde ein Muggle Psychologe wahrscheinlich daran verzweifeln, Snape zu analysieren, dachte sie. Es schien nichts zu geben, was der Mann nicht liest. Tatsächlich, korrigierte sie sich selbst, schien es nicht so, als würde er romantische Romane lesen, was wahrscheinlich positiv war. Ihre Nerven waren nicht wirklich bereit für einen Snape, der es sich mit Vom Winde verweht oder einem netten Barbara Cartland Roman gemütlich macht.

Sie sah, dass er einige professionell aussehende Bücher über Quidditch Regeln besaß, bemerkte aber zufrieden, dass er die fanbezogenen Lobeshymnen auf die Chudley Cannons oder von irgendeinem anderen Team nicht zu sammeln schien.

Von den Romantik und Sport Lücken abgesehen, war seine Bibliothek beeindruckend umfassend. Sie öffnete die Glastür und zog ihre Finger sanft über die Buchrücken von einigen Texten. Für Hermine waren Bücher beinahe sinnlich. Sie schätzte sie als Objekte, nicht nur für die Informationen, die sie enthielten. Muggle Archäologie stand neben Zaubergeschichte; chinesische Alchemie neben Immunbiologie und Virologie; Stendhal neben Camus; Sartre lag auf Schroedinger und Kierkegaard.

Der Ofen war warm, die Sessel gemütlich - zusammenfassend dachte sie, dass es Schlimmeres gäbe, als die nächsten sechs Monate hier zu verbringen.

Etwas später bemerkte sie, dass die Auswirkungen der Anstrengung und Erschöpfung bedeuteten, dass sie ihre Augen nicht länger offen halten konnte. Zögernd löste sie sich von seinem Schatz an Büchern und ging ins Bett. Das Schlafzimmer wirkte genauso freundlich, wie der andere Raum. Warme Läufer auf dem Boden, ein weiterer Ofen im Kamin, ein großes, gemütliches Bett und einfache Holzmöbel. Auf Nützlichkeit beschränk, aber dennoch nicht übertrieben - eher unkompliziert.

Eine unerwartete Eigenschaft bei diesem unnahbaren, sarkastischen Mann. Nur das Badezimmer schien die Strenge, die man ihm zuordnet, wiederzuspiegeln.

Sie war zu müde, um diese Tatsache zu analysieren, zog sich bis auf die Unterwäsche aus ohne darüber nachzudenken und fiel ins Bett. Diesmal schlief sie tief und gnädigerweise traumlos.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte sie langsam in einem seltsamen Schleier der die Gewissheit begleitet, dass es Samstagmorgen ist und nichts Wichtiges zu erledigen ist. Träge drehte sie sich im Bett um und berührt etwas ungemütlich Hartes unter ihren Oberschenkel.

Mist, dachte sie schläfrig, ich muss schon wieder über einem Buch eingeschlafen sein. Geistesabwesend bewegte sie ihre Hand um den nervigen Text hervorzuziehen. Ihre Hand schloss sich um etwas Warmes und ein scharfes und sehr angenehmes Gefühl breitete sich in ihrer Magengegend aus.

Sofort war Hermine wacher, als sie es je in ihrem Leben gewesen ist; sie saß aufrecht und starrte angeekelt ihre Hand an, wie etwas, das nicht zu ihrem Körper gehörte.

Gott. Oh Gott. Oh mein Gott.

Die Hand war nicht ihre. Dieses... das... es... war mit Sicherheit nicht von ihr....

Sie versuchte verzweifelt ruhiger zu atmen, als die Welt sich wieder zusammenfügte und ihr Verstand wieder zu denken begann. Sie begann sich wieder zu erinnern und sie schloss ihre Augen und stöhnte laut. Das war nicht am vorherigen Morgen passiert. Aber sie hatte die Nacht zuvor auch nicht wirklich geschlafen.

Das war wirklich nicht fair.

Der Druck in ihrem Unterleib machte sich wieder bemerkbar, was bedeutete, dass sie irgendeinen Weg finden musste um dieses Problem zu lösen. Sie zwang sich selbst dieser Situation entgegenzutreten und dachte nach. Es gab nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Eine kalte Dusche oder … direktes Handeln. Ihre Gedanken wurden von Lösung Nr. 2 abgestoßen wie ein Magnet, der auf seinen identischen Zwilling trifft.

Eine kalte Dusche also. Na prima.

Sie stieg schwungvoll aus dem Bett und ging Richtung Badezimmer. Die Steifheit am oberen Ende ihrer Beine machte das Laufen etwas ungemütlich. Nicht zu vergessen das ... nicht ganz eindeutige ... Gefühl von Kleidung auf sehr empfindlicher Haut. Die Zähne zusammen beißend stellte sie die Dusche an bis das Wasser so kalt war, wie sie es gerade noch vertragen konnte. Also gut, sagte sie zu sich selbst. Zeit zum Duschen. Du musst Dich waschen. Sogar Snape stinkt nicht wirklich. Was bedeutete...

Ihre Finger bewegten sich sehr vorsichtig in Richtung des Hosengummis und zogen die Shorts langsam nach unten. Sie konzentrierte sich auf die Duschwand wie jemand, der auf einem Bein steht und das Gleichgewicht nicht verlieren will. Sie ließ los, die Kleidung fiel auf den Boden und nachdem sie tief eingeatmet hatte stieg sie unter die Dusche. Sie keuchte als der Strahl ihren Körper berührte. Dann drehte sie sich um, so dass das Wasser über ihre Vorderseite lief und konzentrierte sich darauf an alles mögliche zu denken, was absolut nicht sexy war - Wahrsagen, Trevor die Kröte, Argus Filch… Nach einiger Zeit ließ das ungewöhnliche Gefühl in ihrem Unterleib nach und sie konnte wieder normal atmen. Nachdem das erste Problem gelöst war drehten sich ihre Gedanken um die Sauberkeit. Eine kurze Erkundung der Duschkabine brachte überhaupt nichts zum Vorschein. Es war ja nicht so als wenn sie Gilderoy Lockhart's signiertes, sanftes Duschbad für Zauberer mit Extrakten von römischer Kamille erwartet hätte, aber er musste sich doch sicher mit irgendetwas waschen.

Sie wusste, von dem Rasier Vorfall, dass es nichts weiter im Badezimmer gab. Sie blickte sich erneut etwas verzweifelt um. Es war streng und einfach und ansonsten gar nichts.

In der Ecke der Dusche entdeckte sie endlich etwas. Es war ein Stück, ca. 10 cm lang, 5 cm breit und 1 cm dick. Und es war grün. Sie nahm es in die Hand und roch skeptisch daran. Es sah irgendwie so aus wie die Haushaltsseife, die ihre Mutter benutzte um allen möglichen Schmutz von allen möglichen Materialien zu entfernen.

Er wäscht sich damit? Auch seine Haare? Kein Wunder, dass er so aussieht ... Es wäre besser für ihn, wenn er das Shampoo in meinem Badezimmer entdecken würde.

Der Teil in ihr, der immer ein 18 Jahre altes Mädchen bleiben würde, war extrem angeekelt. Dennoch sah es nicht so aus, als würde es in dem Moment eine andere Lösung geben. Zögernd begann sie ihre Brust einzuseifen, immer noch verärgert über diese Art von Selbstmisshandlung. Sie hatte ihre Hände mehrmals über sich selbst gleiten lassen bevor ihr klar wurde, dass sie Snape wusch. Unannehmlichkeit mischte sich mit Neugierde. Sie hatte vorher nicht unbedingt über Snape's Körper spekuliert, aber nun schien es ja so, als müsste sie eine Zeit lang damit leben. Und da dies ihre erste Chance war einen männlichen Körper näher und intimer zu erkunden …Und natürlich war sie ja ein Gryffindor und würde keiner Herausforderung ausweichen. Sie drehte die Dusche wärmer und begann mehr darauf zu achten, was sie tat.

Der Körper unter ihren Händen fühlte sich nicht wirklich unangenehm an, entschied sie. Die Brust war muskulös mit ein paar wenigen Haaren. Der Bauch war flach und betont, trotz der Menge an Nahrung, die sie zu brauchen schien. Anscheinend erlaubte es sein Stoffwechsel viel zu essen ohne zuzunehmen. Sie konnte wetten, dass er nicht wusste wie glücklich er sich schätzen konnte. Weiter unten traf ihre Hand auf mehr gelocktes Haar und sie stoppte abrupt, noch nicht bereit weiter zu gehen. Sie übersprang diese Stelle fürs erste und begann ihre Beine zu waschen. Sie waren lang und die Oberschenkelmuskeln gut ausgeprägt. Seine Waden waren genauso gut geformt und auf seinen Schienbeinen waren einige schwarze Haare bis hinunter zu seinen Knöcheln. Seine Füße waren schmal und überraschend elegant.

Sie ließ das Wasser an ihrem Körper herab laufen und wusch ihre Haare, mit ernsthaften Zweifeln über die Wirkung der Seife als Shampoo.

Danach stellte sie das Wasser aus und verließ die Dusche. Sie fühlte sich etwas besser, trocknete sich mit dem großen Handtuch ab und schaute sich nach einem Bademantel um.

Sie seufzte auf Grund der unvermeidlichen Abwesenheit. Sie schätzte, dass sie sich an das Fehlen bestimmter Dinge, die sie als wichtig betrachtete, gewöhnen würde. Offensichtlich störte Snape seine eigene Nacktheit überhaupt nicht. Nicht, dass es irgendwen gäbe, den das kümmern würde, dachte sie böswillig. Irgendwie musste sie damit auskommen, wickelte ein Handtuch um ihren Oberkörper und ging zur Toilette. Der Druck in ihrem Unterkörper hatte sich nun zu etwas entwickelt, das sie kannte und wobei sie wusste was zu tun ist. Sie starrte auf das Becken und überlegte, ob sie es im Stehen versuchen sollte.

Hmmm. Ein Schritt nach dem anderen, denke ich.

Sie setzte sich und hielt diskret das Handtuch aus dem Weg. Danach ging sie zum Waschbecken. Als sie ihr Gesicht wusch, bemerkte sie, dass es wieder Zeit zum Rasieren war.

Diesmal brauchte sie nicht so lang dafür und die Verletzungen waren geringer. Ohne Zweifel würde sie es nach einer Weile hinkriegen. Sie war gerade dabei ins Schlafzimmer zu gehen um sich mit Snape's Zauberstab zu heilen, als sie einen kurzen Blick auf sich selbst im Wandspiegel zu sehen bekam. Sie zögerte. Sie musste sich wirklich an diesen Körper gewöhnen. Und in der Dusche hatte sie nicht sonderlich viel gesehen.

Sie hielt an und trat sich selbst gegenüber.

Das Gesicht und die Haare waren bekannt, wenn auch ein wenig feucht und bezüglich des Gesichtes an ein paar Stellen blutend. Er war blass. Sehr blass. Aber der Körper war genauso mager und gut gebaut, wie sie es mit ihren Händen gefühlt hatte. Langsam führte sie eine Hand nach oben und fuhr mit ihren Fingern über den Rand der Brustmuskulatur, sie bemerkte die Breite ihrer Schultern noch mehr als in der Dusche. Sie streckte ihre Arme, zog sie wieder zusammen und beobachtete die Kontraktion des Bizeps'. Die Arme waren kräftig und mit wenigen Haaren bedeckt. Langsam drehte sie sie um, was die empfindliche Haut des inneren Unterarms zum Vorschein brachte. Deutlich und hässlich befand sich auf ihrem linken Arm der Umriss des Dunklen Zeichens, die Schlange und der Totenschädel klar erkennbar, sogar ohne Bewegung.

Gelähmt von dem Anblick, bewegte sich ihre rechte Hand automatisch dorthin. Vorsichtig berührte sie es. Zu ihrer Überraschung fühlte sich die Haut genauso sanft und warm an, wie der Rest seinen Körpers. Sie hatte erwartet, dass es sich ... vielleicht kalt ... oder hart anfühlt, oder wie eine Narbe. Aber es war nahtlos ein Teil von ihm. Sie umrandete die Zeichnung. Es hatte nicht viele mehr Effekt auf sie, als ein geschmackloses Tatoo. Fühlte es sich für ihn genauso an? Oder war es tiefer in seinen Geist geprägt als in seinen Körper?

Irgendwie konnte sie nicht sehen, dass sie ihm diese Frage einmal stellen würde.

Sie zog ihre Hand wieder zu ihrer Brust und ließ sie darüber hinweg und über ihren Bauch gleiten, bis zum Rand des Handtuches. Sie drehte sich halb, so dass sie ihren Rücken sehen konnte. Er war eine sanfte, helle Hautfläche, die sich leicht hebte und senkte als sie die Muskeln der Schulterblätter bewegte, die wiederum nicht herausragend aber ohne Zweifel vorhanden waren. Das Handtuch bewahrte sie davor, seinen Hintern zu sehen.

Nicht schlecht, musste sie erstaunt zugeben. Überhaupt nicht schlecht.

"Professor, sie sind eine ziemliche Überraschung", murmelte sie geistesabwesend. Einen Augenblick später registrierte sie, dass keine Antwort gekommen war. Mit plötzlicher Erleichterung bemerkte sie, dass er einen Muggle Spiegel haben musste; sie war in dem Moment ohnehin nicht dazu in der Lage mit einem Spiegel zu reden. Ihre Hand schwebte über dem Rand des Handtuchs. Sie konnte nicht weiterhin jedes Mal ihre Augen schließen, wenn sie zur Toilette oder duschen musste. Außerdem hatte sie eine vage Erinnerung an die alten Bücher ihrer Eltern über menschliche Physiologie und an bestimmte Hygienemaßnahmen bezüglich der Vorhaut. Sie hatte nicht unbedingt vor irgendwann Madam Pomfrey und Snape zu erklären, dass sie es zugelassen hatte, dass sich eine bestimmte empfindliche Stelle entzündet hatte. Außer natürlich er wäre beschnitten, was sie nicht herausfinden würde solange sie nicht guckte.

Das war es. Gesundheitliche Bedenken rechtfertigten ihr Nachschauen. Es hatte nichts mit ihrer leicht erregten Neugier zu tun. Definitiv, defintiv nicht.

Sie hakte ihre Finger unter den Rand des Handtuchs und zog es von ihrem Körper weg.

Seine Hintern war genauso blass wie der Rest seines Körpers, fest und rund über seinen Beckenknochen.

Sie wechselte nervös ihre Position und beobachte wie sich die Haut über dem knochigen Körper bewegte. Ihr Mund wurde etwas trocken und sie wurde sich der erneuten unangenehmen Spannung in ihrem Unterleib bewusst.

Erregte es sie Professor Snape anzusehen oder sich selbst? Beides war jedenfalls nicht ganz normal.

Langsam drehte sie sich, so dass sie sich nun von vorn sah. Die Behaarung am oberen Ende der Beine war nicht sehr ausgeprägt, gerade genug um einen Kontrast zu dem blassen Körperteil zu bilden. Hermine war nicht gerade ein Experte, was männliche Ausstattung anging, aber es sah nicht unangenehm aus, wie es vor dem dunkleren Sack hing. Sie bewegte eine Hand in Richtung ihres Penis' und berührte ihn zögernd, als wenn er sie verbrennen könnte. Die Haut unter ihren Fingern war samtig weich und die federleichte Berührung sandte einen Funken der Befriedigung in ihren Unterleib. Sie berührte sich selbst erneut mit mehr Selbstbewusstsein und ein weiterer Schub der Erregung erreichte den unteren Bereich ihres Körpers. Das Fleisch unter ihrer Hand begann, sich zu rühren. Sie fühlte, dass sich der Druck verstärkte, unbequem, unbekannt aber nicht unerwünscht.

Sie wusste, dass sie damit aufhören sollte. Aber es fühlte sich gut an und sie hatte sich immer gefragt, wie es sich für einen Mann anfühlt. Und… und…

Ihre Hand strich vorsichtig über das sanfte Fleisch, erkundend, sich dessen bewusst, dass es dadurch härter wurde. Sie schaute hinab und sie konnte sehen, dass sich diese durch den verstärkten Blutfluss verdunkelt hatte. Sie legte ihre Hand um sich selbst und begann nach oben und nach unten zu reiben, zuerst unbeholfen und dann mit verstärktem Selbstbewusstsein, als die inneren Gefühle ihr sagten, was gut war und was besser. Die Haut ihrer Hand rieb an der Haut ihres Penis' und auf Grund des Fehlens jeglicher Feuchtigkeit, spuckte sie in ihre Hand, ihren eigenen Speichel nutzend um die Reibung zu verringern.

Sie schloss ihre Augen und ließ die Erregung leiten. Dies führte zu einem heißen, starken Bedürfnis nach vorn zu stoßen. Instinktiv ließ sie ihren Daumen über die Spitze gleiten, durch die heiße Erregung, die daraufhin durch sie pulsierte war sie nicht in der Lage ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Währenddessen wurden ihre Beine schwächer und sie landete auf ihren Knien, weiterhin stoßend bewegte sich ihre andere Hand in Richtung ihrer Eier. Während sie sich selbst massierte, lief eine Flüssigkeit aus ihrer Spitze heraus. Sie verschmierte es, woraufhin ihre Hand noch leichter über das harte Glied glitt. Sie erhöhte die Geschwindigkeit und bewegte sich nun bestimmt und hart.

Das fühlt sich gut an. Das fühlt sich sehr gut an. Wirklich, wirklich unglaublich gut. Oh ja. Ja. Jajajajaja.

GOTT!

Einen Moment später realisierte Hermine, dass sie auf dem Boden von Snape's Badezimmer kniete, nackt, errötet, keuchend und sich von der schnellen, intensiven Erlösung erholend. Vor ihr befanden sich Spritzer einer cremigen Substanz. Sie berührte es mit einem zitternden Finger. Es war warm und etwas klebrig.

Das war anders, dachte sie. Und wenigstens wusste sie jetzt, dass Snape nicht beschnitten war.

Sie fragte sich, ob das als Verführung eines Lehrers galt.


	10. Chapter 10

Teil 10 - Ein Aussetzer meiner Nücherternheit

Snape streckte sich und erwachte langsam in einem Raum voll von dunklem, rotem Licht; er blinzelte und wunderte sich wo er war - seine Räume waren niemals dunkel und gleichzeitig so hell.

Das Reiben von Baumwolle auf Haut erinnerte ihn daran, wo und wer er war.

Und was er letzte Nacht getan hatte.

Er schloss seine Augen fest, eine kindische Ablehnung gegenüber der Wahrheit, mit der er in den nächsten Monaten Leben würde müssen. Zwei Tage - nur zwei Tage - seit dem Zaubertrank Unfall. Er fühlte sich so, als wenn er in diesen 48 Stunden tausend Jahre gelebt hätte.

Im Bett zu liegen würde allerdings nichts lösen. Er warf die Bettdecke zurück, nicht mehr in der Lage, die Erregung auf seiner Haut länger zu ertragen - es war nun kein Rätsel mehr, warum Hermine ein Nachthemd bevorzugte. Er würde dasselbe tun - ganz egal wie oft er sich in ihnen verfangen und aufwachen würde - es wäre immer noch besser als mit der erregenden Oberfläche von frisch gewaschener Baumwolle auskommen zu müssen. Entweder das oder er müsste die Hauselfen überzeugen, die Wäsche nicht so oft zu waschen. Irgendwie dachte er aber, würde das wohl kaum unbemerkt bleiben.

Die kalte Morgenluft ließ ihn zittern als er aus dem Bett stieg; er ging rüber zum Fenster und öffnete die schweren Vorhänge. So hoch über den Ländern von Hogwarts war es unwahrscheinlich, dass ihn irgendjemand sehen würde. In dem Morgenlicht, das nach dem Öffnen der Vorhänge den Raum flutete konnte er sich selbst jedoch sehr gut sehen.

Er hatte es standhaft vermieden seinen neu erworbenen Körper zu betrachten. Aber nach dem ... Vergnügen ... von letzter Nacht hatte er sowieso jede letzte Möglichkeit, Hermines Privatleben zu bewahren, zunichte gemacht. Daher sah er sich nun sein Spiegelbild an.

Dünn - wahrscheinlich zu dünn, dachte er kritisch, zu viele verpasste Mahlzeiten während sie in der Bibliothek gelernt hatte - aber mit deutlichen Ansätzen für die Frau, die sie einmal werden würde. Die er werden würde, wenn sie keine Lösung finden würden. Snape drehte sich von dem Fenster und dem gnadenlosen Licht weg; gleichzeitig vor der aufkommenden Verzweiflung und der Erforschung seines Körpers fliehend. Letzteres war unangenehm, da Erregung nicht die gewöhnliche Reaktion beim Betrachten seines Körpers war. Außerdem war es auch nicht seine gewöhnliche Reaktion beim Betrachten von Hermines Körper oder von irgendjemand anderem. Er hatte sich das vor langer Zeit abtrainiert.

Die Dusche - er brauchte eine Dusche, um jegliches Überbleibsel von dem, was er letzte Nacht getan hatte, wegzuwaschen. Und um Hermines Wut zu vermeiden, sollte er noch einen Tag ihre Haare ungewaschen lassen.

Er hatte sich bereits an das Badezimmer gewöhnt, obwohl er immer noch wenig Ahnung hatte, wozu all die Flaschen da waren. Er suchte aufmerksam, mit der Versuchung einfach das Stück Seife am Rand des Duschbeckens zu benutzen; er wusste jedoch; dass es einen Grund für die Anwesenheit all dieser Flaschen geben musste. Hermine wüsste es wahrscheinlich und er war in dem Moment nicht sonderlich heiß auf eine Diskussion über etwas derartig Triviales.

Und wenn er ehrlich war, war dieser Körper viel unterhaltsamer als sein eigener. Ihn zu pflegen wäre wahrscheinlich auch lohnender.

Diesen Gedankengang verdrängte er sofort - die Dunkelheit der Nacht war eine Sache, einfacher zu rechtfertigen. Das Tageslicht war etwas anderes, es verlangte Kenntnisnahme der Verzückung und der Hingabe.

Snape stand in der Mitte des Badezimmers und schaute sich um, er konzentrierte sich auf die Aufgabe wegen der er hier war und vermied die Reflektion im Spiegel. Die Flaschen auf dem Wannenrand schienen offensichtlich der Ort zu sein, wo er finden würde, was Hermine benutzte.

Fünf Minuten später saß Snape entsetzt und fasziniert auf dem Rand der Badewanne. Die Vielfalt war beeindruckend; drei verschiedene Flaschen Shampoo, etwas das sich Conditioner nennt - nachdem er die Inhaltsangabe gelesen hatte, schätzte er, dass es zum Zähmen seiner Locken nötig war - und Duschgel, die am praktischsten benannte Flasche, die er gefunden hatte. Und auch davon gab es etliche verschiedene Sorten. Er suchte Shampoo, Conditioner und Duschgel nach dem Geruch aus - er musste schließlich den ganzen Tag damit verbringen, daher schien es der beste Weg der Selektion.

Dann las er die Flaschen und besonders die Inhaltsangabe etwas genauer, aus Neugierde, was die Muggle benutzten. Die Neugierde wich der entsetzten Faszination - in den Flaschen war nicht ein natürliches Element, selbst als er die lächerlichen Namen in die gängigen Äquivalente übersetzt hatte. Er konnte verstehen, wozu die Zutaten da waren, aber es gab unendlich einfachere und weniger gefährliche Wege um dieselben Effekte zu erreichen, wovon keines irgendeinen Zauber mit sich brachte. Dies mit Zauberer zu verbinden, würde es noch effektiver machen, war aber nicht unbedingt nötig.

Er musste darüber unbedingt mit Hermine reden - es mochte sie nicht stören, diese Dinge zu benutzen, aber er war nicht sonderlich erpicht darauf. Dieses einmal, musste er es aber wohl. Er war den Herstellern extrem dankbar für die Geruchstoffe, die sie hinzugefügt hatten. Wenn sie nicht solche abstoßenden Zutaten benutzt hätten, würden natürlich gar keine Geruchstoffe notwendig sein…

Snape ließ sich im brühend heißen Strahl der unerschöpflichen Wasservorräte von Howarts gehen - sogar in dieser Höhe des Turmes war der Druck herrlich und ließ ihn Müdigkeit und Gedanken abwerfen.

Das Waschen war seltsam - schnelle, unsanfte Bewegungen, um die Erregung der letzten Nacht zu vermeiden. Er brauchte überraschend lang um sein Haar einzuschäumen. Der Conditioner war interessant; er glättete das Haar zu einer verarbeitbaren Masse.

Letztendlich, seine Haut gerötet von der Hitze, stieg er aus der Dusche und suchte nach einem Handtuch - auf einem Stuhl in der Nähe lagen mehrere und er zog das größte von ganz unten hervor. Dabei warf er die anderen auf den Boden, wo sie sich mit Wasser voll saugten, das sich auf dem Boden überall dort angesammelt hat wo es aus der Dusche gespritzt war.

Er wickelte das Handtuch um sich selbst und ein weiteres um seine Haare - es würde einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, die Masse, die seinen Rücken bedeckte, zu trocknen.

Was musste er noch erledigen?

Als er eine Zahnbürste entdeckte, wagte er einen Blick in den Spiegel während er sich die Zähne putzte. Die Reflektion, die er sah, ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Es war schwer genug, zu verstehen, dass sein Körper ein anderer war. Ein anderes Gesicht im Spiegel zu sehen war umso schwieriger - allerdings dachte er, dass es mehr als seltsam wäre, wenn er sein eigenes Gesicht auf Hermines Körper vorfinden würde.

Die Minz-Zahnpasta schmeckte sehr seltsam, daher schaute er sich auch diese Inhaltsangabe an, obwohl er eigentlich gar nicht wissen wollte, was sich darin befand.

Er musste wirklich mit Hermine reden. Hatte sie denn gar nichts im Zaubertränke Unterricht gelernt? Er war überrascht, dass sie nicht einfach ihre eigenen Reinigungstränke und Pasten zubereitet - sie wusste mit Sicherheit, wie man das macht. Alles was nötig war, wären ein paar Überlegungen, die sie mit ihrem Wissen in Zaubertränke und Kräuterkunde kombinieren müsste.

Nachdem zumindest seine Haut endlich trocken war, beschäftigte Snape sich mit der nächsten Herausforderung des Tages.

Vernünftige Kleidung. Die Sicherheit der Schuluniform würde heute nicht ausreichen. Er stand vor dem Kleiderschrank, noch immer barfüßig und in das Handtuch gewickelt und starrte böse auf die Auswahl der Kleidung

Kurze Röcke. Nein. Definitiv nicht. Er hatte gesehen, dass Hermine sie am Wochenende trug und wenn er sich zwang daran zu denken, musste er zugeben, dass sie ihr gut standen. Das war jedoch völlig egal. Er würde sich nicht mit Röcken dieser Länge rumplagen - er war nicht gerade entzückt, dass er sie als Teil der Schuluniform tragen musste, aber wenigstens waren diese weniger bloßstellend, erst recht wenn sie von einer Schulrobe verdeckt wurden.

Dann eben Jeans; eine Muggle Erfindung, die auch Zauberer, besonders die jüngeren Zauberer, übernommen haben.

Jeans und ein Sweatshirt; saubere Unterwäsche aus einem der Schubfächer. Die Unterwäsche war eine Herausforderung - BHs müssen von einem Masochisten erfunden worden sein; entweder das oder alle Frauen hatten besondere Gelenke, damit sie in der Lage waren sie auf dem Rücken zu schließen ohne zu sehen, was sie taten.

Als er angezogen war musste er sich nur noch um die Haare kümmern bevor er zum Frühstück gehen konnte und das war eine Aufgabe zuviel für diesen morgen. Er würde sich nicht damit abgeben die Haare zu trocknen sondern sie zusammenbinden und von allein trocknen lassen. Er hatte eine Sammlung an Gummibändern auf dem Schrank gesehen, sicherlich wäre das alles, was er bräuchte.

Und tatsächlich brauchte er wirklich nur eins von den Gummis. Ein Gummi und eine Ladung sich schnell verflüchtigender Geduld. Eine Bürste durch die Haare zu ziehen war eine interessante und schmerzhafte Erfahrung gewesen. Knoten über Knoten; der Conditioner wirkte wirklich nicht besonders gut. Er war nicht sicher, ob er Hermine bewundern sollte, dass sie jeden Tag mit dieser Plage verbrachte oder ob er an ihrer Intelligenz zweifelte sollte, weil sie nicht mit Zaubereii einen effektiveren Weg gefunden hatte damit umzugehen. Bis er etwas mehr Erfahrung mit ihrem Zauberstab hatte, musste er allerdings ebenfalls den schmerzhaften Weg wählen.

Endlich - endlich! - war er fertig und konnte zum Frühstück gehen. Er betrachtete sich selbst und versuchte Hermines Reaktion zu erraten. Geduscht, angezogen und die Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden. Etwas lässig vielleicht, aber es war Samstag und er hatte keinen Unterricht. Lässig war bei Schülern erlaubt, auch wenn er es bei sich selbst nicht erlaubte.

Er murmelte 'bye' zu Crookshanks und wunderte sich, ob er die Katze füttern sollte - er hatte sie in den letzten zwei Tagen ignoriert und das schien sie nicht weiter zu stören. Wahrscheinlich fing sie sich ihr eigenes Futter oder bettelte in der Küche.

Nach dem Frühstück kam eine weitere Runde Bettelei von Harry und Ron:

"Komm schon, Hermine, du kannst nicht ewig hier drin bleiben! Du wirst noch zu Binns werden - du wirst hier rumspuken, wenn du tot bist und nie weg können!"

Harry schien eine unerwartete Neigung für dramatische Sätze zu haben; und mehr Sinn für Humor, als Snape ihm zugestanden hätte. Ron war vorhersehbarer.

"Komm, Hermine", maulte er. "Du musst kommen, du bist langweilig. Die Bibliothek wird auch ohne dich weiter existieren."

"Ich muss arbeiten und ich will nicht mitkommen", sagte Snape stur. "Nur weil ihr meint, nicht lernen zu müssen, heißt das nicht, dass ich mache was ihr wollt. Geht zusammen, ihr werdet schon nicht allein sein."

Da Hermine nicht nachgab zuckten die Jungs mit den Schultern und verschwanden nachdem Harry gefragt hatte, ob sie ihr irgendetwas mitbringen sollen. Snape schüttelte seinen Kopf und drehte sich in Richtung von Lavender und Parvati.

Da Snape von den beiden dieselbe Bettelei erwartet hatte, war er überrascht als sie nur nickten und den Jungs folgten. Er sah ein bisschen perplex zu wie sie verschwanden. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war leer, abgesehen von den Schülern, die zu jung waren um anderswo zu sein und er machte sich endlich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek. Dankbar für Hermines Erlaubnisschein verbrachte er den Rest des Morgens in der Verbotenen Abteilung und studierte die bekannten Variationen des Vielsafttrankes.

Das Mittagessen war eine ruhige Angelegenheit, da die meisten in Hogsmeade waren. Da Harry und Ron auch nicht anwesend waren, bemerkte Snape, dass niemand sonst versuchte mit ihm zu reden. Er fragte sich, ob er irgendetwas sagen sollte, beließ es aber beim Essen.

Zu der Zeit als er in die Kerker hinunter ging, hatte er wieder Kopfschmerzen - sehr stark zwischen den Augen und doppelt so schmerzhaft wie letzte Nacht.

Seine eigene Stimme, die ihn herein bat war alles was er brauchte um durch die Tür zu stürmen und sich auf einen Stuhl fallen zu lassen.

"Was mache ich falsch?" fragte er ohne Vorankündigung. "Etwas stimmt nicht - Harry und Ron sind die einzigen, die mit mir reden; niemand sonst traut sich mich anzusprechen. Wenn wir das ohne Enthüllung schaffen sollen, musst du mir sagen, was ich machen soll oder irgendjemand bekommt etwas mit. Was machst du um mit den anderen im Gemeinschaftsraum oder beim Mittagessen zu reden?

Hermine sah ihn ruhig an.

"Nichts. Willkommen in meinem Leben, Professor Snape."


	11. Chapter 11

Teil 11: Die Vertragsbedingungen

"Willkommen in meinem Leben, Professor Snape."

Die Worte kamen ungewollt, herausgekitzelt durch seine unausgesprochene Annahme, dass mehr dahintersteckte als das. Sie unterdrückte das unangenehme Wissen, dass sie sich darauf vorbereitete, eine Situation zu verteidigen von der sie sich oft gewünscht hätte, dass sie anders wäre, um es einer ständig wachsenden Liste der Dinge hinzuzufügen, über die sie jetzt nicht nachdenken wollte.

Dinge, wie zum Beispiel ihr neu gefundenes Wissen Professor Snapes Körper betreffend und sein unerwartetes Unterhaltungspotential. Dinge wie heute morgen, als sie abwechselnd versuchte, seine rätselhaften Verwandlungs-Notizen zu entziffern - sie verwarf dies, als ihr klar wurde, dass es, selbst wenn sie ganz bei der Sache wäre, ohne Entschlüsslungzauber unmöglich wäre - und durch eines seiner Bücher zu blättern, sich selbst sagend, dass sie las und nicht das kommende Treffen fürchtete.

Dinge wie versuchen, den Gedanken zu vermeiden, dass er womöglich eine ähnliche "Untersuchung" ihres Körpers durchgeführt hatte. Sich sagen, dass die Idee abscheulich war. Und entsetzt sein, sich darüber klar zu werden, dass sie sich nicht bloß fragte, ob er es getan, sondern ob er es gemocht hatte.

Sie fragte sich, ob es ihm möglich sein würde, das, was geschehen war, in einer Art und Weise zu erzählen, die sie nicht kannte.

Als er also in den Raum hereingerauscht kam, um sich in einen Stuhl vor dem Feuer fallen zu lassen und sie sofort über ihr soziales Leben zu befragen, ergriff sie dankbar die Chance des resultierenden Funkens der Irritation und ließ genug Panik darin einfließen, um sie in ausgewachsene schlechte Laune zu wandeln.

Willkommen in meinem Leben, in der Tat.

"Ohne Zweifel hatten Sie erwartet, Ihre Zeit damit zu verbringen, bei den Mädchen herumzusitzen und über Kleidung, Make-up und Jungs zu reden. Es tut mir leid, Sie zu enttäuschen, aber ich denke, Sie wissen mehr über die Jungs in Gryffindor als ich."

Sie fand, dass es beunruhigend einfach war, seinen Tonfall zu treffen. Vielleicht hatte sie die ganze Zeit über auf die Chance gewartet, in Verbindung mit ihrem persönlichen inneren Snape zu treten.

Vielleicht ist das so, sagte sie sich streng. Der äußere Snape war das momentane Problem. Etwas Konzentration wäre angemessen.

Snape selbst schien über ihre Antwort leicht verblüfft zu sein, doch erholte sich schnell.

"Miss Granger," sagte er bedächtig, mit einem schwachen Unterton von schnell schwindender Geduld, "ich wünschte, Sie würden Ihren Hang zur Überreaktion kontrollieren. Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass mein Verlangen nach ´bei den Mädchen herumsitzen`, wie Sie es so eloquent ausgedrückt haben, extrem gering ist. Ich will einfach nicht, dass unsere Situation aufgrund eines Fehlers, der leicht hätte vermieden werden können, aufgedeckt wird."

Sie atmete tief ein. Bezüglich ihrer Reaktion hatte er recht; sie war unangebracht gewesen und, noch wichtiger, uncharakteristisch. Es war nicht unmöglich, die Wörter ´Snape` und ´Überreaktion` im selben Satz zu verwenden, dachte sie, aber man bekam nicht oft die Möglichkeit dazu. Dies war keine dieser Gelegenheiten. Sie schöpfte noch einmal Luft.

"Sie haben recht, Professor. Ich entschuldige mich."

Er reagierte nicht sofort und sie war sich dessen bewusst, dass er sie prüfend musterte. Sofort war sie wieder befangen. Sie war, was die Kleidung anging, sehr sorgfältig gewesen, sich daran erinnernd, dass sie ihn niemals in weniger als voller Montur gesehen hatte, noch nicht einmal am Wochenende. Noch nicht einmal im Sommer.

"Was ist los?" fragte sie, versuchend, nicht wieder abwehrend zu klingen. "Stimmt etwas nicht mit dem, was ich anhabe?"

Sie hätte schwören können, dass er daraufhin zusammenfuhr, aber wenn das so war, hatte er es zu schnell unter Kontrolle, um vollkommen sicher zu sein.

"Nein, Ihre Kleidung ist zufriedenstellend," konstatierte er. "Obwohl ich mich nicht daran erinnere, dass ich die oberen Knöpfe meines Mantels normalerweise offen trage."

Sie war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sie zuzuknöpfen um zu registrieren, dass seine Antwort auf dieses Missgeschick unerwartet mild ausgefallen war.

"Es tut mir leid," entschuldigte sie sich. "Ich mag keine engen Sachen um meinen Hals. Und außerdem ist es nicht so, dass jemand tatsächlich wüsste, was Sie privat tragen. Ich meine, Sie bekommen nicht wirklich Besuch ... " Sie verlor den Faden, als ihr Gehirn ihren Mund einholte. Sie würde darauf wirklich aufpassen müssen.

"Danke, Miss Granger," kam die aalglatte Antwort. "Ich glaube, Sie haben sich nun hinreichend für meine früheren unbesonnenen Bemerkungen über Ihr Fehlen von Gesellschaft bei den Mahlzeiten gerächt. Sollen wir fortfahren?"

Ja, machen wir das.

Sie fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das Haar und versuchte, nicht sichtbar wegen den klebrigen Überbleibseln der Seife darin zusammenzuzucken. Was sie zu einem ersten gründlichen Blick auf ´ihre` Erscheinung veranlasste. Die Wahl der Kleidung war akzeptabel, obwohl er es fertiggebracht hatte, den einzigen Pullover auszuwählen, den sie wirklich nicht mochte. Die Haare waren sauber, aber noch etwas feucht an den Spitzen. Offensichtlich hatte er es geschafft, ihre Haare zu waschen, war aber nicht mit dem Trocknen fertig geworden.

"Wie Sie sehen können, habe ich den Zweck einiger Gegenstände in Ihrem Badezimmer herausfinden können," bemerkte er, sich ihres prüfenden Blickes eindeutig bewusst. Sie nickte. Er hatte einen vernünftigen Versuch an ihren Haaren unternommen, bis zum Make-up hatte er es nicht geschafft. Na gut, dachte sie ergeben, eins nach dem anderen. "Jedoch," fuhr er fort, "muss ich die Wahl Ihrer Präparate in Frage stellen."

Sie würgte fast hörbar.

So etwas? Von einem Mann, der seine Haare mit grüner Haushaltsseife wäscht?

"Wie bitte?" brachte sie schwach hervor.

"Die Inhaltsstoffe der Präparate, die Sie benutzen. Sie könnten sehr viel Effektivere für sich selbst herstellen. Sicherlich besitzen Sie das Wissen. Und die Fertigkeit.

Diesmal war ein erstickter Laut zu hören.

Verzeihen Sie, Professor Snape, aber ich dachte es würde Ihnen nichts ausmachen, wenn ich einen Abend auf einen Sprung in den Kerker vorbeikomme, um ein bisschen Feuchtigkeitscreme anzumischen. In Ordnung, wenn ich mich aus Ihren Vorräten bediene? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wieso mir das früher nicht eingefallen ist.

"Ich ... ähm ... dachte nie, dass Sie sehr begeistert davon wären, den Unterrichtsraum zur Herstellung von Schönheitsmitteln zu benutzen."

Sie wählte ihre Worte sehr sorgfältig aus einer Auswahl, die, unter anderem, enthielt Sie würde bei der bloßen Erwähnung der Schlag treffen. Andererseits, wenn es ihn dazu veranlassen würde, auf ihren Körper achtzugeben ... sie zuckte mit den Achseln. "Aber wenn Sie möchten, sind Sie willkommen. Solange es niemand bemerkt."

Daraufhin nickte er nur kurz. Und die Vorstellung, dass Professor Snape ihre Kosmetika herstellte, war ein weiterer Gedanke, der unter die Abteilung ´Darum kümmere ich mich später` fiel.

"Also?" durchbrach seine Stimme ihr Nachsinnen. "Wenn wir Gesundheit und Schönheit vollständig besprochen hätten, könnten wir weitermachen?"

Sie riss sich zusammen. Was jetzt? Ein schweifender Blick durch den Raum lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den Tisch und von dort auf die Frage des Arbeitens selbst.

"Nun, da sind meine Notizen. Ich kann sie einfach nicht lesen und ich habe es versucht. Und wo wir beim Thema sind - ich weiß, es ist ein Nebenpunkt, aber kann ich hier etwas Platz für meine Sachen machen?"

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Offensichtlich arbeiten Sie an einigen Dingen", sagte sie defensiv. "Ich wollte nichts anrühren, falls es auf eine bestimmte Art geordnet ist." Sie zuckte wieder mit den Achseln. "Und manches hätte privat sein können."

Er sah sie erneut an, diesmal prüfender.

"Sie haben recht, Miss Granger. Ich werde etwas Platz für sie schaffen. In der Zwischenzeit, dürfte ich vorschlagen, dass Sie etwas Tee kochen und dann sagen Sie mir, was Sie zur Lösung der Lesbarkeit Ihrer Notizen vorschlagen."

Sie blinzelte. Das Angebot eines Tees, in ihren Räumen naturgemäß, war ihr hier noch nie in den Sinn gekommen. Noch eine andere Sache, die sich sich merken sollte. Sie ging auf den Herd zu und fragte sich, wo die Teesachen waren.

"Ich sehe, Sie haben sich bereits die Bücher angeschaut." Seine Stimme ließ sie erneut aufschrecken. Sie war dabei, sich wieder zu entschuldigen, als er es gereizt mit einer Handbewegung abtat. "Miss Granger, unerfreulich wie der Gedanke zweifelslos ist, werden Sie diese Räume als Ihre eigenen ansehen müssen. Das bedeutet, die sich darin befindlichen Gegenstände zu benutzen, insbesondere die Bücher. Die Tee-Utensilien nach denen Sie suchen, sind im Geschirrschrank", fügte er hinzu. "Wenn Sie mich entschuldigen, ich denke, ich werde auch etwas Weidenrinde- und Baldrianaufguss zubereiten. Ich fürchte, das könnte ein langer Nachmittag werden."

Es war ein langer Nachmittag, aber am Ende war er keineswegs so schlimm, wie er hätte sein können. Irgendwann zwischen Kessel erhitzen und die dunkle Flüssigkeit in die Becher füllen, beschloss Hermine, dass der einzige Weg dies durchzustehen darin bestand, die Tatsache zu akzeptieren, dass sie für mindestens sechs Monate Snape sein musste. Vielleicht würden sie schneller eine Lösung finden, doch sie musste damit rechnen, dass sie das nicht würden. Was sie in eine merkwürdige Lage der Intimität ohne Wissen brachte; eine Menge persönlicher Fakten, ohne das Individuum dahinter wirklich zu verstehen. Es war beunruhigend, gelinde gesagt, doch nahm man die Sache als gegeben an, wurde der Rest Routine.

Zu diesem Schluss gekommen, trug sie den Tee hinüber zu Snape, wo er seinen Aufguss trank. Er blickte argwöhnisch auf den Inhalt der Tasse, stellte sie auf den Tisch neben ihm und wartete, dass sie anfangen würde. Sie ordnete ihre Gedanken und versuchte den Gedanken abzuschütteln, dass er eine Art Referat erwartete.

"Ich denke, wir können der Handschrift Herr werden, indem wir Mea Scripta-Zauber benutzen."

Und damit begannen sie.

Snape erforderte ein wenig Überzeugung, dass die Handschrift überhaupt ein Thema war, bis sie anführte, dass mindestens drei ihrer Lehrer - zu denen auch er gehörte - eine Vorliebe für Tests hatten.

"Ron ist eine Sache, aber Sie können Professor McGonagall kaum einen Aufsatz in dieser Schrift aushändigen. Sie wird sofort wissen, dass das nicht meine Handschrift ist."

Sein Schweigen, und seine leicht erhobene Hand, hinnehmend, zückte sie ihren ... seinen ... Zauberstab und hielt inne, sich an das träge, fremde Gefühl erinnernd. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue wartete er offensichtlich darauf, dass sie etwas tun würde.

"Gedächtnisverlust, Miss Granger?" erkundigte er sich.

Ohne nachzudenken sah sie ihn böse an.

"Wenn ich meinen eigenen Zauberstab zurückhaben dürfte ... ", fragte sie mit falscher Süße. Durch seine Stimmbänder gefiltert war der Effekt bemerkenswert. Eine Art seidige Unaufrichtigkeit, untermauert mit Basstönen des Spotts. Ein klassischer Snape-Ton. Also so machst du es, dachte sie triumphierend, den Drang zu grinsen unterdrückend.

Wortlos reichte er ihr den Zauberstab. Sie verzauberte einen Vorrat an Schreibfedern so, dass sie bei der Benutzung ihre Handschrift reproduzierten und legte sie auf einem Tisch ab. Es kam ihr in den Sinn, sich zu fragen, was genau passieren würde, wenn sie zur Zeit der Abschlussprüfungen immer noch in dieser Lage wären und all die Anti-Schummel-Zauber in Kraft getreten waren. Der Gedanke wurde zu all den anderen in der ´Darum kümmere ich mich später`-Ecke ihres Verstandes verbannt.

"Jetzt Sie", sagte Hermine.

"Ich? Miss Granger, ich glaube kaum, dass Sie in meiner Schrift schreiben werden müssen. Ich werde weiterhin Arbeiten benoten und Zeugnisse schreiben.

Sie fragte sich, ob er absichtlich schwer von Begriff war.

"Und was, wenn ich gebeten werde, Beurteilungen zu schreiben? Oder Beurlaubungen? Oder eine Notiz für einen Lehrer?"

Mit Trotz, auf den sogar Parvati stolz gewesen wäre, stand er auf, nahm seinen Zauberstab und wandte murmelnd den Zauber auf einen weiteren Haufen Schreibfedern, die auf dem Tisch lagen, an. Hermine nahm eine in die Hand und schrieb versuchsweise etwas auf ein Stück Pergament. Die Worte erschienen in Snapes kaum lesbarer Schrift. Die Kobolde in Gringotts hätte es nicht ausgetrickst, aber ihr würde es die nächsten paar Monate weiterhelfen. Sie wurde sich wieder seines missbilligenden Blickes gewahr.

"Zufrieden?" fragte er, ziemlich streitlustig. "Ich bin mit dem Zauberstab nicht völlig unfähig."

Mit dem schmollenden Snape ließ sich viel leichter umgehen als mit dem sarkastischen Snape, stellte Hermine fest. Sie ignorierte ihn einfach.

"Sie müssen das auch mit ein wenig Kreide machen. Ich kann die Schüler nicht weiterhin aus den Arbeitsbüchern abschreiben lassen."

Seine Erwähnung des Zauberstabes jedoch, brachte sie eindeutig auf etwas anderes.

"Ich denke, wir müssen uns auch Klarheit über Verwandlungen verschaffen."

Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde nicht merklich kooperativer.

"Verwandlung ist eines meiner besten Fächer", erklärte sie geduldig. "Professor McGonagall wird die erste sein, die es bemerken wird, wenn etwas nicht stimmt."

Er zuckte mit den Achseln, sich der Notwendigkeit dessen anscheinend fügend. Fast erwartete sie, dass er wie auch immer sagen würde, in dem abweisenden Tonfall, der zur Zeit Lavenders liebste Reaktion war.

"Sollen wir all das ausprobieren, was Sie letztes Mal im Unterricht durchgenommen haben?" schlug sie vor.

Sie gab ihm ihren Zauberstab und sah zu, wie es ihm beim dritten Versuch gelang, ein silbernes Mahagonikästchen in einen Hamster zu verwandeln. Er war so gut wie der Großteil ihrer Mitschüler, dachte sie. Aber sie wusste, arrogant wie es sein mochte, dass sie es beim ersten Versuch geschafft hätte. Gedankenverloren hielt sie den Hamster davon ab, eine Ecke eines Stücks Pergament anzuknabbern.

"Was passiert, wenn Sie ihn zurückverwandeln?" fragte sie, versuchend, eher objektiv zu beobachten, als sich auf die Tatsache zu konzentrieren, dass dieser Mann ihre Noten in Verwandlung ruinieren könnte.

Er führte die Rückverwandlung aus. Ihr wurde überlassen, einen kleinen schwarzen Hamster mit einem silberner Filigranarbeit nicht unähnlichem, komplizierten Muster korall zu färben.

"Ich glaube, Sie halten den Zauberstab im falschen Winkel," sagte sie wohl überlegt. "Er muss schärfer geneigt sein. Der Bogen der Bewegung ist dann leichter zu kontrollieren."

Das zweite Mal war besser und sie war nun davon überzeugt, dass es etwas mit seiner Kontrolle des Zauberstabs zu tun hatte und nicht mit seiner Fähigkeit, sich auf das gewünschte Resultat zu konzentrieren.

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, während sie das Kästchen einfing, dass jetzt auf vier Nagetierfüßen Richtung Tischkante flitzte. Die Füße zappelten in der Luft als sie versuchten, den Boden zu finden.

"Nein, es muss eher so sein ... " Ohne Nachzudenken, streckte sie ihre Hand aus und bedeckte damit die seine, mit dem Ziel, den Vorgang zu demonstrieren. Sie hatte kaum seine Haut berührt, als er seine Hand schnell wegzog.

"Miss Granger, ich verstehe die Theorie, ich muss einfach meine Kenntnisse auffrischen. Und ich möchte Sie daran erinnern, dass Umstände mich dazu zwingen, einen Zauberstab zu benutzen, der nicht meiner ist."

Sie hoffte, dass ihr Erröten nicht allzu augenfällig war. Schluckend zwang sie sich zur Sachlichkeit. Zauberstäbe zum Beispiel. Gut, sie hatte ein paar einfache Sprüche mit diesem ausgeführt, aber es bestand kein Zweifel, dass Zaubern deutlich schwieriger war. Dachte sie. Vielleicht konnte man das umgehen. Sie konnten nicht einfach die Zauberstäbe tauschen. Ihrer bestand aus Weidenholz und Einhornhaar und war neun Zoll lang. Seiner war aus Ebenholz, vielleicht zwölf Zoll lang und sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sich im Kern befand. Länger, dunkler, schwerer; es wäre die erste falsche Sache, die jemand bemerken würde. Jedoch ...

"Professor, könnte ich meinen Zauberstab bitte für einen Moment haben?" Wiegend und vergleichend hielt sie sie beide.

Es gibt keinen Grund, wieso das nicht funktionieren sollte. Es war kaum eine Verwandlung; mehr eine Täuschung, ein falscher Schein.

Sie legte ihren Stab auf den Tisch, wog Snapes´ vorsichtig, konzentrierte sich und sprach den Zauber. Es fühlte sich wieder schwerfällig an, als ob sie gegen eine große Trägheit ankämpfte, aber schließlich war der Zauberspruch beendet. Auf dem Tisch lag ein zwölf Zoll langer Ebenholzstab, allem Anschein nach mit dem, den sie in der Hand hielt, identisch. Ihn gegen den auf dem Tisch liegenden austauschend, wog sie ihn versuchsweise. Er fühlte sich richtig an. Er fühlte sich wie ihrer an. Sie nahm die Schatulle mit deren immer noch wackelnden Füßen. Einen geschickten Moment später und sie war fußlos. Erleichterung durchflutete sie. Sie nahm sich den anderen Ebenholzstab vor. Das war viel einfacher. Augenblicke später lag dort ein neun Zoll-Zauberstab aus Weidenholz. Sie nahm ihn und reichte ihn Snape.

"Ihr Zauberstab, Professor." Sie hoffte sie hörte sich nicht so selbstgefällig an wie sie sich fühlte.

"Ein raffinierter Einfall", stellte er mit ziemlich widerwilligem Tonfall fest. Unter diesen Umständen war sie geneigt, dies als ein überströmendes Lob anzusehen. "Nun da das gelöst wäre, sollen wir mit anderen Dingen weitermachen?"

Sie sah die Ebenholzschatulle scharf an. Er seufzte und erhob seinen Zauberstab und sie meinte, in der Bewegung eine Spur Widerstrebens ausmachen zu können. Erneut hielt er den Stab in einem Winkel, der ihr nicht ganz richtig vorkam.

Diesmal blieb das Kästchen stur ein Kästchen. Zugegeben, es war ein Kästchen mit Fell, doch es war unverkennbar ein Kästchen.

Soviel zu der ´Nicht mein Zauberstab`-Theorie, Professor.

Es erklärte teilweise auch sein Vorurteil gegen albernes Zauberstabgefuchtel.

Zu wissen, dass es ihren Unterricht betraf und ein gewisses Anerkennen dessen, dass es für ihn schwer war, seine Unfähigkeit auf diese Art zu zeigen, hielt sie davon ab, so viel Freude aus seiner Misslage zu gewinnen, wie sie es andernfalls getan hätte.

Ihr fiel auch nichts ein, das sie sagen konnte, das nicht angreifend oder herablassend klingen würde.

"Nun gut, Sie müssen das einfach üben", war ihre abschließende, kurze Entgegnung und dann, mit einem Versuch das Thema zu wecheln, von dem sie hoffte, er würde nicht zu offensichtlich sein, "also, was muss ich für den Unterricht der nächsten Woche wissen?"

Er ging zurück an seinen Platz und legte die Finger aufeinander. Als er begann, mit ihr seinen Lehrplan durchzugehen, dachte sie, dass sich seine Haltung teilweise entspannte und seine Stimme gelöster wurde. Als er geendet hatte, hatte sie nicht nur eine klare Vorstellung von den durchzunehmenden Themen, sondern auch von den Stärken und Schwächen jeder Gruppe, auf welche Schüler sie besonders aufpassen sollte - nicht wie bei Neville Longbottom - , welche Paarungen sie vermeiden sollte und sie wusste über offensichtliche Gefahren bescheid.

"Mit den versteckten Gefahren muss auf einer Fall für Fall-Basis umgegangen werden", lautete seine abschließende Bemerkung.

Sie kam zu der Überzeugung, dass er ein scharfsinniger Beobachter von anderen war, auch wenn er dazu neigte, diese Beobachtungen eher zum Terrorisieren und nicht zum Unterstützen zu gebrauchen. Im Gegenzug lieferte sie ihm so gut wie möglich eine vollständige Beschreibung der Gryffindor-Beziehungen; sowohl inner- als auch außerhalb des Hauses.

"Das wichtigste, an das man denken muss, ist, dass wir Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle hassen und dass es auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht. Ron und Harry werden nie eine Möglichkeit auslassen, auf sie loszugehen. Sie müssen zumindest versuchen, sie aufzuhalten. Keine Sorge, wenn es Ihnen nicht gelingt. Mir gelingt es kaum."

Sofern es um das Projekt ging, um ´Die Heilung` - so hatte sie begonnen, es zu nennen - zu finden, war es klar, dass Snape die Verantwortung übernahm. Er setzte sie darüber in Kenntnis, dass sie, während er Tests an den Überbleibseln von Nevilles Unfall vornahm, die Liste mit den auf dem Regal stehenden Zutaten - natürlich würden sie akribisch katalogisiert sein, dachte sie - durchgehen und damit anfangen würde, sie in unmögliche, unwahrscheinliche und mögliche Ursachen zu unterteilen. Als sie wegen der bloßen Anzahl der Kombinationen protestierte, sah er sie böse an und wies sie an, es methodisch anzugehen.

"Gehen Sie von der Annahme aus, dass die einfachste Antwort die wahrscheinlichste ist. Also, sehen Sie sich die einzelnen Zutaten an. Dann Zweier- und Dreierkombinationen und immer so weiter."

Sie konnte sich nicht davon abhalten zu fragen: "Aber ist das eine gerechtfertige Annahme?"

Er zuckte nur mit den Achseln.

"Ein paar Parameter für diese Aufgabe müssen festgelegt werden. Haben Sie einen besseren Vorschlag?"

Sie hatte keinen. Er ging hinüber zu den Bücherregalen und schritt an ihnen entlang, hier und dort Bände herausnehmend und sie auf einen Stapel häufend. Als er ungefähr ein Dutzend zusammen hatte, wandte er sich ihr zu:

"Hier müssten ein paar Informationen in den Texten sein, die uns helfen können. Ich schlage vor, dass wir sie zusammen durchgehen."

Sie unterhielten sich weiter.

"War es das?" fragte sie schließlich, leicht erschüttert nach Diskussionen, die scheinbar alles von Slytherin-Hausordnung bis zu Weasley/ Potter-Vermeidungstaktiken umfingen.

"Wahrscheinlich nicht", gab er zu. "Jedoch denke ich, dass es ein wenig deprimierend wäre, wenn jemandes gesamtes Leben an einem Nachmittag erklärt werden könnte." Die Spur trockenen Humors überraschte sie und erinnerte sie daran, dass in all ihren Gesprächen ein Thema auffallend gefehlt hatte.

Voldemort.

Jetzt gab es einen Gedanken, der zu der ´Darüber will ich nie nachdenken`-Kategorie gehörte. Indes war da immer noch die Tatsache, dass die Chancen gerufen zu werden, nun deutlich höher waren. Sie fragte sich, ob sie jetzt etwas sagen oder warten sollte, bis Snape das Thema aufbrachte. Letztendlich kam sie zu dem Schluss, dass seine Instruktion ´kommen Sie umgehend zu mir` immer noch galt und er würde ihr zweifelslos sagen, wenn es etwas anderes gab, das sie wissen sollte. Ein Teil von ihr war sich dessen bewusst, dass sie nur das Unvermeidliche aufschob, aber ein anderer Teil sagte ihr bestimmend, dass sie schon mit genug Dingen zurechtkommen musste, von denen sie wusste, was passieren würde, ohne nicht auch noch das hinzuzufügen, was sie fürchtete zu wissen.

"Eigentlich ist da noch eine letzte Sache, Miss Granger." Seine Stimme durchschnitt ihre Überlegungen, als ob er Gedanken lesen könnte.

Unwillkürlich spannte sie sich an. "Spielen Sie mit Mr Weasley sehr häufig Schach?"

Vor Erleichterung gaben ihre Beine fast nach.

"Einige Male pro Woche, denke ich. Für gewöhnlich verliere ich."

"Dann, Miss Granger, nehme ich nicht an, dass Sie Lust auf ein Spiel hätten."


	12. Chapter 12

Teil 12: Hysterie

Schachspiele kamen und gingen; die Woche schleppte sich dahin und Snape erinnerte sich bis ins kleinste Detail daran, wieso er so froh gewesen war, seine Verwandlungs-Abschlussprüfung bestanden zu haben und endlich alles zu vergessen, was er je darüber gelernt hatte, wie man unmögliche Gegenstände in noch unmöglichere Gegenstände verwandelte.

Seine Abende verbrachte er in seinen alten Gemächern - jetzt Hermines - , die selben Techniken übend, bis seine Handgelenke schmerzten; es würde längere Zeit dauern, bis sich seine Muskeln wieder an die Bewegungen gewöhnten. Einen Zauberstab schwingen, sein Handgelenk drehen, die stechenden Schmerzen ignorieren, die durch seine Hand und seinen Arm entlang schossen - er versuchte, sich sechs Jahre Unterricht in genauso vielen Abenden einzubläuen und es war keine ausgesprochen leichte Aufgabe.

Es wurde ihm dadurch weniger leicht gemacht, dass Hermine ihn beobachtete - nicht ständig, sie musste mit ihrer eigenen Arbeit vorankommen, aber er war sich immer noch dessen bewusst, dass sie wie eine übel wollende Fledermaus dasaß während sie arbeitete und von Zeit zu Zeit hochsah, um ihm bei seinen Misserfolgen zuzusehen. Sie sagte wenig, aber brauchte nichts zu sagen. Ihm war einfach nicht klar gewesen, wie ausdrucksvoll sein Gesicht war wenn es darum ging, Unbehagen zu zeigen.

Den Unterricht verbrachte er mit Schreiben, sich langsam an den Anblick von Hermines Schrift gewöhnend, die aus seiner Feder kam, oder damit, seinen Kopf gesenkt zu halten und gegen alle Wahrscheinlichkeit hoffend, nicht aufgefordert zu werden, in Verwandlung etwas vor den Schülern vorzuführen. McGonagall war dabei sehr kooperativ und Snape fragte sich, ob Albus etwas eingefallen war, das er ihr sagen konnte - ohne es wirklich zu sagen - , damit sie ihn übersah. Was immer es war, er hatte nicht vor, sich über die Begnadigung zu beklagen.

Er hatte sich bisher gut an die Routine gewöhnt, ebenso wie Hermine, nahm er an: sicherlich stellte niemand Fragen. Ein Zyklus von schlafen, waschen, essen und arbeiten. Die ganze Freizeit wurde in Anspruch genommen von den Verwandlungsübungen und den fortgeführten Experimenten, um zu bestimmen, was genau Neville mit einer unvorsichtigen Aktion angestellt hatte.

Neville.

Snape war sich nun sicher, dass irgendjemand irgendwo dafür sorgen würde, dass er für frühere Missetaten bezahlen würde. Zaubertrankunterricht war auf viele Arten anstrengender als Verwandlung - Hermine und Neville zu beobachten war ermüdend. Hermine war unnatürlich gut bei ihrer Arbeit - nicht, dass er es ihr jemals sagen würde. Nichtsdestoweniger glaubte er nicht, dass er sich je entspannen würde, während sie unterrichtete; im Geiste geleitete er sie durch die Stunde, genau so, wie er es den Abend zuvor getan hatte, als sie zusammen im Labor gearbeitet hatten.

Er wusste, dass er sich in Nevilles Gegenwart nie entspannen würde. Er hatte immer gewusst, dass der Junge eine Belastung war - und dass Hermine ihm enorm half, mehr als es den Anschein gehabt hatte - aber irgendwie war ihm das eigentliche Ausmaß dieser Belastung entgangen. Wie der Junge in Kräuterkunde brillieren konnte und so vollkommen unbrauchbar in Zaubertränke war, was sich doch in erster Linie der Resultate seiner Arbeiten in Kräuterkunde bediente, war ein Rätsel. Obgleich keins, bei dem Snape es eilig hatte, es zu lösen.

Doch der Unterricht war für diese Woche zuende. Es war Freitag abend und alles, was er nun durchzustehen hatte, war das Abendessen in der Großen Halle zwischen Tweedledum und Tweedledee zu sitzen. Eines Tages würde er nachschlagen, aus welcher Muggelgeschichte die Namen stammten und ob sie so beleidigend waren wie sie sich anhörten, wenn er Harry und Ron so nannte.

Im Moment saß Snape zusammengerollt im Sessel in seinem Zimmer, mit der Katze, die auf der Lehne hinter seinem Kopf saß. Er war müde - lächerlich müde, sogar angesichts der Tatsache, dass es eine lange Woche gewesen war. Er wollte etwas zu essen, war sich aber sicher, dass es das beim Abendessen nicht geben würde - Schokolade vielleicht. Im Grunde keine unvernünftige Reaktion auf niedrige Energie und vielleicht würde es etwas mit Schokolade zum Nachtisch geben; immer noch musste er den Rest des Tages durchstehen und bei der gegenwärtigen Fortschrittsrate würde er auf dem Arbeitstisch im Labor einschlafen, bevor die nächste Runde der Experimente überhaupt begonnen hatte.

Er musste einfach nur den Abend überstehen - morgen war Samstag, er konnte so lange schlafen wie er wollte. Snape rief sich den Gedanken daran eindringlich ins Gedächtnis und schob die Erinnerung an seine persönliche Vergnügung letzten Freitag beiseite. Er hatte das Experiment nicht wiederholt, obwohl er sich sehr wohl darüber im Klaren war, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bevor er dies tun würde. Die Abende der Woche waren sehr lang und ermüdend gewesen und er war meistens eingeschlafen, um dann von verwandelten Schildkröten und Teekannen zu träumen, ohne Zeit zu haben, über etwas anderes nachzudenken. Er hatte sich selbst mehr Experimentieren an diesem Wochenende versprochen, aber eigentlich dachte er, dass es nicht heute Nacht passieren würde. Der Gedanke flimmerte durch seinen Kopf, dass er sich, vielleicht, nicht die Möglichkeit versprechen sollte, mit dem Körper eines anderen zu spielen - aber andererseits war das für die nächsten sechs Monate sein Körper. Und es war nicht so, dass er vorhatte, sich eine Tätowierung oder eine andere dauerhafte Muggelkennzeichnung zuzulegen. Er tat nichts, was Hermine nicht auch tun würde, da war er sich sicher. Er wusste nicht genau, wieso er sich sicher war, außer vielleicht die Reaktionen des Körpers den er bewohnte, der anscheinend erwartet hatte, was er getan hatte. Oder vielleicht war das Wunschdenken.

Auf jeden Fall war er sicher, dass Hermine das selbe mit seinem Körper gemacht hatte - und sie kam ihm nicht wie eine Scheinheilige vor, kritisierend was er getan hatte, während sie selbst es auch getan hatte. Sie musste zumindest einmal in dieser Woche mit einer Erektion aufgewacht sein; er bezweifelte, dass sich sein Körper ihr gegenüber besser verhalten würde als bei ihm und gleichsam bezweifelte er, dass sie, wenn sie in der Situation war, der Gelegenheit es zu versuchen widerstehen würde.

Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als der Ruf zum Abendessen ertönte, verzaubert, um jeden Teil des Schlosses zu erreichen, und Snape rollte sich widerwillig von seinem Stuhl. Als er sich streckte, war es unangenehm, er musste ungünstig gesessen haben, dachte er. Die Katze sprang von der Lehne, drehte sich wie ein Hund zweimal um sich selbst und setzte sich auf die warme Stelle, die Snape hinterlassen hatte.

In der Halle war es so laut wie immer, als Snape sich auf seinem Platz neben Harry und gegenüber von Ron niederließ; heute würde es keine Ankündigungen geben - freitags abends gab es selten welche - und das Essen erschien recht schnell in der Mitte des Tisches.

Snape sah sich die Platten an und verzog das Gesicht; es schien, dass er auf dem Weg nach unten jeglichen Appetit verloren hatte. Alles, was er wirklich wollte, war zurück nach oben zu gehen und sich schlafen zu legen. Und dennoch würde es viel mehr Kommentare nach sich ziehen, als er bereit war zu ertragen, wenn er jetzt ginge und so wartete er, bis die Platten bei ihm angekommen waren. Diesmal war er froh, dass Hermine Vegetarierin war, als er die Haufen von Steaks weiterreichte; er nahm kleine Löffel Gemüse und Kartoffelbrei und verbrachte ein paar Minuten damit, seinen Teller anzustarren und sein Essen neu anzuordnen, während er das Ende der Mahlzeit abwartete.

Zum Lehrertisch hochschauend, sah er Hermine sich systematisch durch das Abendessen arbeitend - der Winkel der Tische bedingte, dass er wenig von ihrem Gesicht sah und sie starrte auf den Teller während sie aß, scheinbar in tiefe Gedanken versunken. Nun, dies war eine recht typische Haltung von beiden von ihnen.

Ein heftiges Ziehen an seinem Ärmel veranlasste Snape, seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf seinen Tisch zu richten.

"Keinen Hunger, Hermine?" fragte Harry; während Snape mit seinem Essen gespielt hatte, hatte der Junge seinen Teller mindestens einmal geleert. Snape schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, nicht wirklich. Zu müde."

"Geschieht dir recht, dafür, dass du dieses zusätzliche Projekt übernommen hast, stimmt´s?" bemerkte Ron mit halb durchgekautem Fleisch und Kartoffeln im Mund von der anderen Seite des Tisches. Snape verzog das Gesicht und schaute auf den Tisch hinunter.

"Ron, wo bleiben deine Manieren?!" entgegnete Harry. "Ich schwöre, wenn deine Mutter dich jetzt sehen würde ... ", lachte er, Ginny nachahmend; sie saß ein Stück weit entfernt, also musste er nicht ihre Vergeltungsmaßnahme fürchten.

Die angedeutete Drohung wirkte, obwohl das Grinsen in Rons Gesicht, nachdem er zuende gekaut und geschluckt hatte, darauf hindeutete, dass er sie möglicherweise doch nicht so ernst genommen hatte, wie es zuerst schien. Doch als er fertig war, wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Snape zu.

"Hermine, wieso lässt du dir das von dem schleimigen Kerl gefallen? Es ist ja nicht so, dass deine Noten nicht gut genug wären, um alle anderen hier zu übertreffen! Du bist verrückt, oh ja, das bist du, freiwillig im Kerker mehr Zeit mit der alten Fledermaus zu verbringen. Was stellt er eigentlich mit dir an, dass du so müde bist?"

Aus irgendwelchen Gründen brachten Rons Fragen das Fass zum Überlaufen. Snape war entsetzt zu spüren, dass seine Augen sich mit Tränen füllten; es half nichts, dass dies eine automatische Reaktion eines Körpers war, der nicht ihm gehörte, auf Gefühle, an deren Umgang er nicht gewöhnt war - dennoch wollte er sich hier und jetzt nicht damit befassen. Er war noch nicht einmal wegen der Worte des Weasley-Jungen besonders verärgert; sie waren nichts Neues für ihn und waren sogar ein Beweis der Arbeit, die er geleistet hatte, damit man so über ihn dachte.

Er zog den Kopf ein und versuchte, sich zu bewegen, aufzustehen und weg von dem Tisch zu kommen, bevor jemand die Tränen bemerkte; Harry ergriff seinen Arm und hielt in zurück.

"Hermine, was ist denn los ... ", er hielt inne, als er Snapes Gesicht sah. "Ah. Genau, es ist wieder DIESE Zeit des Monats, stimmt´s? Ehrlich, Hermine, wieso lässt du dich auf diese Art davon überraschen? Kannst du dir nicht nächsten Monat rechtzeitig von Madam Pomfrey etwas Schokolade geben lassen?"

Snape erstarrte, seinem Verstand ungern erlaubend, den offensichtlichen Schluss zu ziehen. Ebenfalls widerstrebte es ihm, die Information zu verarbeiten, dass Harry offensichtlich so viel wusste über ... nein, er würde nicht darüber nachdenken. Er. Würde. Nicht. Darüber. Nachdenken.

Snape schluckte schwer, die Tränen zurückdrängend und fühlend, wie seine Augen dadurch heiß wurden.

"Mir geht´s gut", sagte er, wieder auf den Tisch starrend, bevor Harry ihn darauf ansprechen konnte. Er spürte, wie Harry ihn anschaute, aber einen Moment später begann der Junge-der-lebte ein Gespräch mit Ron, dem das ganze gleichgültig gewesen war, was Snape nicht überraschte.

Snape konzentrierte sich darauf, zu atmen, alle anderen Gedanken ausblendend während er das tat. Er wollte zum Lehrertisch hinübersehen, um Hermine wegen ihrer fehlenden Warnung böse anzuschauen - obwohl, protestierte ein kleiner Teil seines Verstandes, er selbst darauf hätte kommen sollen, dass das früher oder später passieren würde. Es wäre vielleicht quälender gewesen, wenn er dies nicht getan hätte ... oh nein, diese Möglichkeit wäre ... dankbar dachte er, dass Hermine zu aufmerksam war, um das geschehen zu lassen.

Es war ein Albtraum. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger als der blanke Horror. Die Müdigkeit war verschwunden, da sein Verstand ihn mit Gedanken und wahllosen Kommentaren bombardierte. Wie würde er damit zurechtkomen? Wie ... nein. Er würde nicht darüber nachdenken.

Ein Ellbogen stupste seinen an und ein Teller mit Schokolodenpudding erschien vor ihm; wenigstens lief eine Sache heute abend richtig. Er drehte sich um und nickte Harry dankend zu, bevor er anfing, langsam zu essen.

Snape hatte etwa die Hälfte seines Tellers leer gegessen, als er merkte, dass ihn jemand beobachtete; er drehte verstohlen den Kopf und schaute sich um. Hermine sah ihn vom Lehrertisch aus mit einem finsteren Ausdruck an; Snape vermutete, dass sie sich wieder um ihre Taille sorgte. Nun, dieses Mal konnte sie ihre Besorgnis für sich behalten und ... er erwiderte ihren Blick, all seine Gefühle für diese besondere Wendung der Dinge zeigend und war zufrieden, sie anscheinend überrascht zu sehen.

Doch für den Moment hatte er genug von der Schokolade und schob den Teller von sich weg.

Das Abendessen war vorbei. Endlich. Snape schloss sich der hastenden Menge der Schüler an und wurde aus der Halle geschoben; sich aus der Phalanx der Gryffindors, die auf den Turm zusteuerten, herauslösend, floh er die Treppen hinunter Richtung Kerker.

Die Dunkelheit verschluckte und versteckte ihn, bis er seine alten Räume erreicht hatte; die Tür gab seinen Passwörtern nach und er ging hinein. Im Kamin brannte schon ein Feuer und Hermine saß halb versteckt in einem der Sessel, offensichtlich auf ihn wartend.

Ihre Ellbogen waren auf den Lehnen aufgestützt und ihr Kinn war auf die Hände gestützt.

"Was hatte es mit diesem Gesichtsausdruck auf sich?" fragte sie leise. "Was ist beim Abendessen passiert - Sie sahen bestens aus, als Sie hereinkamen."

"Lassen Sie uns einfach sagen, ich hatte eine unwillkommene Erkenntis", murmelte Snape, bevor er seine Stimme erhob. "Welcher ist Ihr bevorzugter Trank, Miss Granger?"

"Mein bevorzugter ... ? In welchem Zusammenhang?" fragte Hermine.

"Denken Sie nach", entgegnete er säuerlich. "Welchen Tag haben wir heute?" Hermine schien immer noch nicht verstanden zu haben, also versuchte er es erneut. "Vor einem Monat, Miss Granger. Was geschah mit Ihnen vor einem Monat?"

Hermine war einen Moment oder länger still, dann zuckte ihr Mund und Snape hätte geschworen, dass sie versuchte, nicht zu lachen.

"Es war nicht genau vor einem Monat, Professor. Zyklen sind nicht immer so berechenbar - und nein", fügte sie hinzu, vermutlich hatte sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck gesehen, den er nicht hatte verbergen können, "für gewöhnlich ist er länger als ein Monat. Etwa alle fünf Wochen oder so, er ist nicht völlig voraussagbar. Aber um Ihre Frage zu beantworten, ich verwende keinen der Zaubertränke. Sie werden etwas - "

Er unterbrach sie. "Was meinen Sie damit, Sie verwenden keinen der Zaubertränke?"

"Genau das, Professor. Ich benutze sie nicht und Sie werden das auch nicht, danke. Es gibt zu viele Muggel-Studien die zeigen, dass es einige möglicherweise ernste Langzeiteffekte gibt, wenn man den Menstruationszyklus auf andere Arten als durch Schwangerschaft unterdrückt. Ich würde es vorziehen, mich nicht in ein paar Jahren mit Gebärmutterkrebs auseinandersetzen zu müssen und da ich plane, in einigen Monaten den Körper wiederzuerlangen, werde ich es sein, die mit den Folgen leben muss."

Snape sah sie finster an. "Es wäre nur für ein paar Monate", fauchte er. "Kaum Zeit genug, um ausschlaggebend zu sein."

"Oder es könnte den ganzen Ausschlag geben. Ich gehe das Risiko nicht ein, also werden sie keinen der Menstruationstränke einnehmen. Was ich sagen wollte," fügte sie spitz hinzu, "in einer Schachtel im Badezimmer werden Sie Tampons finden. Darin ist ein Zettel, der Ihnen sagen wird, was Sie mit ihnen machen müssen." Letzteres sagte sie in Eile nach einem kurzen Zögern; Snape bekam den Eindruck, dass sie sich davor drückte, zu erklären, wie diese Tampons funktionierten.

"Wenn Sie Probleme haben, lassen Sie es mich einfach wissen. Ich finde, eine Wärmflasche hilft normalerweise gegen die Bauchschmerzen, falls Sie welche bekommen. Es ist nicht immer gleich."

Snape starrte nun ins Feuer; es gab in seinem Leben viele Dinge, die nicht im geringsten fair waren. Aber das schien alles in den Schatten zu stellen - vielleicht würde er irgendwann einmal besser damit fertig werden, aber jetzt wollte er vor Wut aufheulen.

"Wir werden den heutigen Abend ausfallen lassen." Er hörte Hermine sprechen und verstand nebelhaft, dass sie ihn entließ. "Sie kümmern sich am Besten bald darum, es ist am Anfang etwas verwirrend. Ich weiß noch, als ... " Ihre Stimme brach ab - entweder war ihr plötzlich klar geworden, mit wem sie sprach oder sie hatte ihre Meinung geändert und wollte ihn nicht an diesem bestimmten Aspekt ihrer Erfahrung teilhaben lassen. "Wie auch immer, möchten Sie, dass wir uns morgen wieder treffen?" Snape sagte nichts, immer noch in das Feuer starrend und versuchend, zu ignorieren was geschah.

Vom Stuhl aus seufzte Hermine. "Professor, gehen Sie nach oben und nehmen Sie ein Bad - so heiß, wie Sie es aushalten können. Dann legen Sie sich schlafen. Wir werden morgen darüber sprechen, ich weiß, dass Sie sich heute abend nicht damit auseinandersetzen wollen. Gehen Sie!"

Sie hatte den letzten Befehl laut ausgerufen und Snape ertappte sich dabei, dass er beinahe ohne nachzudenken gehorchte. Auf einmal war er wieder sehr müde und es schien einfacher, zu tun was man ihm sagte. Er merkte nicht, dass Hermine ihn mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck beobachtete, als er wortlos den Raum verließ.

Sein Zimmer erschien ihm einmal mehr wie eine Oase, warm und gemütlich. Das Feuer war von den Hauselfen aufgestockt worden und der Kater lag immer noch zusammengerollt auf dem Sessel - er nahm keine Notiz von Snapes beinahe katatonischem Wiedererscheinen im Zimmer, sondern schlief fest weiter.

Ein Bad. Sie hatte ein Bad vorgeschlagen. Snape fühlte, wie er langsam in die Gegenwart zurückkehrte, sich endlich dem Problem stellend, mit dem er konfrontiert worden war. Es machte wenig Sinn, es zu ignorieren; dadurch, dass er nicht daran dachte, würde es nicht verschwinden. Doch er verfluchte sie dafür, dass sie keine Tränke verwenden wollte. Diese Tränke wurden seit Jahrhunderten in der Zauberwelt ohne Probleme benutzt, wer war sie zu beschließen, dass sie nicht geeignet waren? Aber andererseits war sie eine Muggel - und obwohl sie das nicht automatisch irrational machte, war es von ihr vielleicht gerechtfertigt, sich zu fragen, ob ihre Physiologie die gleiche war wie die einer Hexe aus einer Zaubererfamilie. Snape durchwühlte sein Gedächtnis, versuchend, sich an Studien über die Auswirkungen langfristiger Anwendung von medizinischen Zaubertränken durch muggelgeborene Hexen und Zauberern zu erinnern; es fielen ihm keine ein. Wiederum gab es überhaupt wenige Untersuchungen über die Wirksamkeit von Zaubertränken, die Annahme war, dass wenn der Trank kein unmittelbares Problem verursachte, er auch kein langfristiges Problem verursachte.

Vielleicht wäre das ein geeignetes Gebiet, auf dem man forschen könnte, wenn ... Snape zwang seine Gedanken fort von akademischen Themen und hin zu dem momentanen Thema und rückte es in den Mittelpunkt, als er ins Badezimmer ging.

Das Wasser blähte Dampf aus dem Hahn, Vanilleduft in das steigende Bad mischend, während er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das Wandschränkchen richtete. Der Vanilleduft war angenehm, doch er war sich nicht sicher, warum er damit Freude assoziierte - vermutlich ein weit zurückliegender Genuss, an den er sich nicht mehr erinnerte.

Aus dem Wandschrank nahm er die Schachtel mit den Tampons. Er hatte es für eine Art Baumwolle gehalten, als er früher einen Blick darauf geworfen hatte, aber es war, eindeutig, spezieller.

Das Badewasser drehte sich von selbst ab, als die Wanne voll war und Snape zog sich gedankenverloren aus, während er die Schachtel betrachtete; es war überhaupt nicht klar, was er mit dem Inhalt tun sollte, obwohl er das unerfreuliche Gefühl hatte, dass er wusste, was kommen würde. Das Blut an seiner Unterwäsche bestätigte Harrys Diagnose - ein Gedanke, über den er lieber nicht nachdenken wollte - und er riss die Schachtel auf Darin befanden sich Reihen von anscheinend papierumwickelten Röllchen. Das ungute Gefühl intensivierte sich und Snape glitt in die Wanne, das Papierumwickelte vom Wasser weg haltend.

Die Wärme des Bades war wohltuend und Snape bemerkte, dass er sich zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend entspannte; die Müdigkeit stellte sich durch das ihn umgebende Wasser wieder vollkommen ein. Dann entfernte er das Papier und die Müdigkeit verflog.

Es konnte unmöglich ihr Ernst sein, dass er ... doch, anscheinend war es das. Er starrte die Anleitung an, halb fasziniert, halb entsetzt. Die Rationalität verlangte, dass er das anerkannte, es war wirklich kaum ein Unterschied zu dem, was er letzte Woche gemacht hatte - aber das war zur Unterhaltung gewesen; dies war alles andere als unterhaltend.

Snape las die Instruktionen zweimal; wenn er das tun musste, würde er es wenigstens richtig machen. Dann ließ er seinen Kopf auf die Kante der Wanne zurückfallen und stöhnte leise vor sich hin. Wieso er? Wieso?

Schließlich konnte er sich nicht länger im Bad verstecken; die Haut war sehr verschrumpelt und zu wissen, was er würde tun müssen, hatte ihm jede Freude an dem Bad selbst genommen. Er trocknete sich ab, atmete dann tief ein und nahm wieder die Schachtel zur Hand.

Letztendlich war es überraschend unkompliziert. Es verhielt sich wie mit so vielen Dingen, dass die Vorstellung schlimmer als die Wirklichkeit war. Als er sich daran erinnert hatte - mehrere Male -, dass er mehr oder weniger dasselbe mit seinen Fingern getan hatte, hatte er sich fast selbst davon überzeugt, dass es absurd war, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Er hatte das kleine Paket aufgemacht und das weiße Ding mit leichtem Ekel beäugt, bevor er Notiz davon nahm, dass es etwa die Größe eines Fingers hatte - nicht seiner momentanen Finger zugegebenermaßen. Dann, während sein Verstand damit beschäftigt war zu versuchen, den Gedanken daran auszublenden, dass seine normalen Finger dieselben Erforschungen anstellten, die seine momentanen Finger hinter sich gebracht hatten, hatte er seine Augen geschlossen und sich bei der Lösung des Problems auf seinen Tastsinn verlassen - eindeutig die beste Möglichkeit.

Er konnte, genau genommen, nichts in sich fühlen, obwohl er sich irgendwie des du-weißt-schon-was - Tampons, erinnerte er sich - bewusst war. Er musste aufhören, sich zu verstellen und es beim Namen nennen, ansonsten würde es mehr Macht über ihn erlangen. An diesem Punkt brach der ganze Stress des Abends in sich zusammen und Snape erstickte beinahe vor Lachen über die Idee, einen Tampon mit Voldemort zu vergleichen; es war spät und er war zweifellos müde. Aber er würde nie wieder fähig sein, den Dunklen Lord ganz so ernst zu nehmen, wie er es wahrscheinlich sollte.


	13. Chapter 13

Teil 13: Nachmittägliche Vergnügungen

Die Zeit verging, erstaunlich wie dieser Gedanke auch war.

Sie hatte zwei Wochen des Snape-Seins hinter sich gebracht und begann, sich in eine unangenehme Routine einzuleben. Insgesamt waren die Schulstunden gut verlaufen, oder zumindest hatte es keine größeren Vorfälle mehr gegeben. Der Unterricht der Siebtklässler mit Snape und Neville war der am Nervenaufreibenste doch sogar Snape schien sich damit zufrieden gegeben zu haben, sie einfach wie ein Falke zu beobachten, anstatt sie alle paar Minuten mit "Vorschlägen" zu unterbrechen. Die Lehrerkonferrenzen verstrichen in einer Kombination aus Tee und einsilbigen Äußerungen, gelegentlich angereichert mit einer sarkastischen Bemerkung. Niemand stellte Fragen, niemand äußerte sich kritisch; sogar Dumbledore tat kaum mehr, als sie ein paarmal anzulächeln.

War das so, weil sie mehr wie Snape war als sie dachte? Oder weil Snape mehr eine Rolle als eine wirkliche Person war? Und niemand schaute je hinter diese Rolle.

Sie sah aus dem Fenster, sich fragend, ob ihre Selbstreflektion ihrem Körper zuzuschreiben war, oder dem Wetter, das sie beobachtete. Es war Samstag Morgen, Mitte Oktober und Schottland. Daraus ließ sich der logische Schluss ziehen, dass es regnete. Kein angenehmer herbstlicher Sprühregen, sondern ein strömender Platzregen, der die Fenster herunter floss, die Dachrinnen überflutete und die Wasserspeier überwältigte. Pfützen sammelten sich in den unebenen Pflastersteinen der Schlossgehwege, durchnässte die Schuhe und Umhänge der Unvorsichtigen und der Rest der Ländereien war kaum mehr denn grasbedecktes Wasser. Das Schlimmste war, dass das für den Nachmittag angesetzte Quidditchspiel der Gryffindors gegen die Slytherins abgesagt worden war. Madame Hooch hatte dies widerwillig angekündigt, nachdem klar war, dass es für die Spieler unvorstellbar schwer sein würde, den Quaffel durch das Wasser hindurch zu sehen, geschweige denn den Schnatz.

Hermine brauchte Snape nicht, um die Bedeutung dessen zu erkennen; abgesehen von den wenigen Mutigen, die darauf vorbereitet waren, dem Sturm zu trotzen und sich nach Hogsmeade durchzuschlagen, würde das Schloss voll von eingepferchten, gelangweilten Teenagern sein, welchen ein legitimes Ventil für ihre traditionellen Hausrivalitäten fehlte. Die Kompensation dafür würde in den Korridoren in Form von bösen Blicken, Spötteleien und heimlichem Verhexen stattfinden.

Soviel zur Erledigung von Hausaufgaben oder weiteren Forschungen für ´Die Heilung`.

Sie hatte Snape die Woche über recht vorsichtig beobachtet, aber er schien nach seiner ersten Begegnung mit einem der einzigartigen Aspekte der weiblichen Physiologie wieder normal zu sein. Sogar wenn sie die Tatsache anerkannte, dass sie wusste, wie ihre eigenen Hormone reagierten, war es beunruhigend, ihn so untypisch lethargisch und willfährig zu sehen. Als sie das Problem zum ersten Mal erkannt hatte, hatte sie kalte Wut und verletzende Bemerkungen erwartet und nicht einfach stummen Widerstand. Als er dann unterwürfig ihrer Aufforderung ein heißes Bad zu nehmen und schlafen zu gehen befolgt hatte, war sie besorgter gewesen als sie zugeben mochte. Also war es eine Art Erleichterung am Montag gewesen, als er ihr wegen einer gedankenlosen mitleidigen Bemerkung über einen Hufflepuff im vierten Jahr, der mit dem Unterrichtsplan zu kämpfen hatte, den Kopf gewaschen hatte.

Nicht, dass es ihm nicht gut tun würde, am eigenen Leibe Erfahrungen zu machen, die Frauen durchzustehen hatten, dachte sie mit einer gewissen Befriedigung. Es würde eine nette Abwechslung zu Harrys behutsamer Anteilnahme und Rons seligem Mangel an Beachtung sein. Sie schnaubte, sich Snapes Gesicht vorstellend, als ihm klar geworden war, was die Muggel-Alternative zu Zaubertränken eigentlich mit sich brachte. Er hatte sich bei diesem Thema auffällig still verhalten, daher nahm sie an, dass er die Tampons gefunden und verstanden hatte, wie man diese benutzte.

Darüber nachzudenken veranlasste sie instinktiv, sich ihre Hände anzuschauen - seine Hände. Große, starke, fähige Hände. Aber sie hatte sie in den letzten zwei Wochen genug gebraucht um zu wissen, wie gewandt sie sein konnten, wenn es um die feineren Aspekte der Zaubertrankbrauerei ging. Wie sensibel im Umgang mit der Beschaffenheit und den Eigenschaften der Zutaten. Wie er auf die Ebbe und Flut der Flüssigkeiten unter seiner Kontrolle so präzise einging. Sie fragte sich, ob er auch ...

Nein.

Darüber würde sie nicht nachdenken.

Sie fragte sich anstelle dessen, ob Harry und Ron heute Nachmittag versuchen würden, durch den Tunnel, der im Honigtopf endete, nach Hogsmeade zu gelangen oder nicht. Sie hatte eindeutig gemischte Gefühle bei dieser Vorstellung. Einerseits zöge es die unvermeidliche Konsequenz nach sich, dass Snape in den Besitz von geheimen Informationen käme - nämlich den genauen Ort und die Einzelheiten des Zugangs zu einem bestimmten versteckten Ausgang. Andererseits würde es sie beide diesen Nachmittag aus dem Schloss schaffen und dadurch würden sie unvermeidlichem Ärger mit den Slytherins ausweichen; sie kannte ihre zwei besten Freunde zu gut, um irgendetwas anderes zu erwarten.

Die Uhr schlug elf und sie seufzte. Wo würde Snape an solch einem Tag sein? Natürlich dafür sorgen, dass er an den Fersen eines Gryffindors war, der Unfug im Sinn hatte. Und alles was sie wirklich wollte war, sich vor dem Feuer mit einem Buch zusammenzurollen und zu lesen. Ihr verschwommenes Spiegelbild im Fenster böse anschauend, zog sie ihren Umhang um sich. Zeit, es anzugehen. Sie würde einfach den Korridor meiden, in dem der Honigtopf-Gang anfing und hoffen, dass Harry und Ron den Verstand gehabt hatten, auszugehen.

Fast wäre sie damit davongekommen.

Einigen Stunden des Herumstreichens, auf der Lauer liegens und des Heranschleichens folgte das Mittagessen. Kein Wunder, dass er so viel aß, dachte sie inkonsequent, als sie sich am Lehrertisch ein Stück Huhn abschnitt. Sie musste schon ungefähr drei Meilen gelaufen sein. Sie hatte keine Vorstellung davon gehabt, dass er sich so viel bewegte. Dann kam der Nachmittag, mit mehr Umherstreifen und Einhalt gebieten von ausgelassenen Kindern. Die Tatsache, dass sie sich innig wünschte, etwas anderes zu tun, versetzte sie in eine leicht reizbare Stimmung, die sie weniger schuldig als sonst darüber fühlen ließ, dass sie ihren Schulkameraden so viele Hauspunkte abzog.

Gerade als sie anfing zu hoffen, dass der Tag letztendlich nicht ereignisreich sein würde, drang der Klang von erhobenen Stimmen aus einem der weniger benutzten Gänge herüber. Vertraute erhobene Stimmen. Leise fluchend folgte sie dem Lärm. Sie erreichte dessen Ursprung rechtzeitig, um einen bekannten schottischen Akzent zu vernehmen.

"Das reicht! Was genau ist hier vorgefallen? Mr Malfoy? Mr Potter?"

Hermine verließ der Mut. Harry und Draco Malfoy und Professor McGonagall. Sie wusste nicht, mit wem sie am wenigsten zu tun haben wollte. Ohne mit dem Analysieren aufzuhören, warf sie die Snape-Rolle wie einen Tarnumhang um sich.

"Eine vorzügliche Frage. Und eine, auf die auch ich eine Antwort haben will", warf sie aalglatt ein, obwohl es absolut offensichtlich war. Dracos blasses Gesicht war mit Eiterbeulen bedeckt, während Harry versuchte, mit seinen durch den Beinklammerfluch verbundenen Beinen würdevoll auszusehen.

Durch ihr Erscheinen sah Harry entsetzt aus, Draco selbstgefällig und McGonagalls Lippen verschmälerten sich zu einer Linie.

"Schönen Nachmittag, Professor Snape. Was für ein Zufall, dass Sie auch vorbeigekommen sind."

"In der Tat," entgegnete sie und ließ Spott in ihre Stimme einfließen.

Sie sah sich rasch um. Malfoys unentbehrliche Kumpanen lauerten mit gezückten Zauberstäben neben ihm. Ron hielt sich im Hintergrund auf, direkt hinter Harry. Von Snape keine Spur.

"Und wo ist die unbezahlbare Miss Granger?" fragte sie. "Sollte sie nicht hier sein, um das Bild zu vervollständigen?"

"Sie ist in der Bibliothek und arbeitet an Ihrem Sonderprojekt," sagte Harry mit einer Spur Unverschämtheit.

"Ja," fügte Ron hinzu. "Wann hätte sie Zeit, in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten?"

Sie wusste nicht, ob sie froh darüber sein sollte, dass sie sich nicht auch noch mit Snape abgeben musste, oder verärgert, weil er sich nicht bemüht hatte, Harry und Ron unter Kontrolle zu halten. Nicht zum ersten Mal wünschte sie sich, dass die Jungs in solchen Situationen ihren Mund hielten. Sie war kurz davor, Harry zu antworten, doch McGonagall kam ihr zuvor.

"Das müsste gehen, Mr Potter." Sie wedelte mit ihrem Zauberstab und sprach leise Finite Incantatem. Harrys Beine begannen, wieder unabhängig voneinander zu funktionieren. Draco sah über platzende Pusteln hinweg finster drein.

"Das Duellieren in den Gängen ist streng verboten," fuhr sie eisig fort. "Ich habe nicht gedacht, dass ich Vertrauensschüler an diese Tatsache erinnern müsste."

Stille folgte und Hermine fragte sich, ob sie etwas hinzufügen sollte. Sie sah die kleine Gruppe von Freunden und Feinden böse an und die Bewegung, die durch alle ging ließ darauf schließen, dass ein Blick genügte. Es gab einen rauen, mehrstimmigen Chor von "Nein, Professor McGonagall". Zwangsläufig wurde sie an Hirtenhunde erinnert, die Schafe in einem offenen Stall durch ihre schiere Anwesenheit halten konnten. Snape arbeitete eindeutig nach der gleichen Prämisse.

"Professor Snape." McGonagall richtete sich an sie. "Da Mr Potter meinem Haus zugehörig ist, werde ich mich um ihn kümmern, so wie Sie das mit Mr Malfoy tun werden, denke ich."

Da war ein Unterton in ihrer Stimme, der durchscheinen ließ, dass sie nichts dergleichen erwartete. Der Gryffindor-Teil in Hermine fühlte sich durch die Tatsache, dass Draco nicht ordentlich bestraft würde, beleidigt. Und es gab einen winzigen, winzigen Teil in ihr, der gleichsam von der Idee verärgert war, dass sie sich vor ihrer Pflicht als Hauslehrer drückte.

Hauslehrer? Ihr wurde mit einem Ruck klar, dass sie sich selbst als das Oberhaupt von Slytherin sah. GOTT.

"Ich versichere Ihnen, Professor McGonagall, dass Mr Malfoy so behandelt werden wird, wie Sie es mit Mr Potter vorhaben."

Verärgerung hatte sich in ihrer Stimme deutlicher gemacht, als sie es beabsichtigt hatte und McGonagalls Gesicht verdüsterte sich. Sie nickte einmal kurz und ging ihres Weges, Harry und Ron bedeutend, ihr zu folgen. Nun fand sich Hermine alleine drei Slytherins gegenüberstehend, einer mit einem Gesicht wie eine Salami-Pizza. Sie fragte sich, wie Snape mit Schülern seines Hauses umging, wenn er mit ihnen alleine war. Irgendwie bezweifelte sie, dass er der väterliche Typ war. Sie starrten sie an, offensichtlich darauf wartend, dass sie etwas sagen würde.

"Nun," sagte sie scharf. "Was starren Sie so? Mr Crabbe, Mr Goyle, bringen Sie Mr Malfoy netterweise zu Madam Pomfrey, damit sie diese Wucherungen aus seinem Gesicht entfernt. Danach, Mr Malfoy, werden Sie in mein Büro kommen. Sofort danach," fügte sie obendrein hinzu.

"Ja, Professor," sagten sie und gingen.

Das gab ihr vielleicht eine dreiviertel Stunde, um zurück in ihr Büro zu gehen und zu entscheiden, welche Art von Strafe für Slytherins angemessen war. Einen Moment lang

war sie versucht, in der Bibliothek Snape zu suchen und ihn um Rat zu bitten, doch sie beschloss, dass es zu gefährlich war. Es gab dort zu viele Leute, die sie sehen und hören konnten. Eine Frage am falschen Ort und sie beide wären in Schwierigkeiten. Nein, diesmal war sie auf sich selbst gestellt.

Wieder in ihrem Büro überprüfte sie ihre Möglichkeiten, hin- und hergehend und in den kalten Kamin starrend. Sie zog in Betracht, das Thema komplett zu ignorieren und Draco einfach zum Direktor zu schicken. Unglücklicherweise schloss Professor McGonagalls Entscheidung, die Sache auf Hauslehrer-Ebene zu regeln - ganz zu schweigen von ihrer eigenen Einwilligung - dies aus. Von allen Slytherins war Draco Malfoy derjenige, mit dem sie am wenigsten in so einer Lage zu tun haben wollte. Nicht, dass sie irgendwelche davor Skrupel hatte, ihn zu bestrafen. Da sie sich selbst überlassen war, hätte sie ihn freudig damit beauftragt, die Sprünge in den Fliesen zu säubern. Das Problem war simpel. Lucius Malfoy war ein Todesser. Draco Malfoy war offensichtlich Snapes Lieblingsschüler. Draco wäre nicht nur unter den ersten, die etwas Falsches bemerken würden, er würde auch der erste sein, der es seinem Vater berichten würde und dieser Voldemort. Was bedeutete, dass Draco Malfoy momentan eine große Bedrohung für ihrer beider persönlichen Sicherheiten darstellte. Sie wünschte sich wieder, irgendwie einen Ratschlag von Snape zu bekommen. Sie bewegte sich auf dünnem Eis.

Gedankenverloren massierte sie ihren Nasenrücken. Es musste Strafarbeit und Verlust von Hauspunkten geben. Die Hauspunkte waren nicht das Problem; Harry und Ron hatten von Snape genug abgenommen bekommen, um eine Vorstellung von der Obergrenze zu haben, um es dann angemessen herabzustufen. Aber was war mit der Strafarbeit? Sie bei ihr abzusitzen wäre zu auffällig. Es wäre unwahrscheinlich, dass Snape Draco sie bei Hagrid ausführen ließ. Filch? Vielleicht. Was hatte Snape darüber gesagt, dass er ihn unterstützte? Sie begann, über die Idee nachzudenken und kam schließlich zu einer Lösung, die sie gut fand. Gerade als sie anfing, Draco zurück von der Krankenstation zu erwarten, gab es einen Knall im Kamin und ein Zettel landete auf dem Fußboden. Sie nahm ihn und faltete ihn auseinander.

Severus,

ich wäre dankbar, wenn Sie die Güte hätten, mich in meinem Büro zu treffen, um das Vorkommnis des heutigen Nachmittages zu besprechen. 16 Uhr wäre mir genehm.

Minerva McGonagall

Sie kämpfte gegen den Drang an, laut zu stöhnen. Dieses eine Mal wollte sie ihre Hauslehrerin nicht sehen. Sie fragte sich, ob sie über Harry und Draco oder über ihren eigenen giftigen Wortwechsel reden wollte. Bevor sie weiter spekulieren konnte, klopfte es an der Tür, was das momentane Problem in den Vordergrund rückte. Sie faltete die Notiz wieder zusammen und versuchte, den Gedanken in den hinteren Teil ihres Kopfes zu verbannen. Ihr kam in den Sinn, das der hintere Teil ihres Kopfes sehr überfüllt wurde.

"Herein," rief sie.

Draco Malfoy betrat den Raum ohne seine treuen Gefolgsmänner. Auch ohne verunstaltetes Gesicht.

Dann mal los.

"Ah, Mr Malfoy, kommen Sie. Ich sehe Ihr Abstecher zu Madam Pomfrey war erfolgreich." Leichtes Grinsen, ein Hauch von Sarkasmus. Ein etwas offenere Version seines Verhaltens Malfoy gegenüber als im Unterricht. Der Slytherin-Junge begann, auf eine leicht wissende Art zu lächeln. Es war nicht schön. Sie ging zurück, wollte den Schreibtisch zwischen sich haben und das nicht nur aus Autoritätsgründen.

"Wegen Ihres Verhaltens heute Nachmittag."

"Ja, Professor," sagte der Junge, eindeutig gedämpft klingend. Aber nicht überrascht oder ärgerlich. Eher nachdenklich. Oh Gott, sie hoffte, sie hatte nicht schlimmer als Snape geklungen.

"Also," fuhr sie fort, "Sie werden verstehen, dass Slytherin für Ihre Handlungen 20 Punkte abgezogen werden und dass Sie eine Strafarbeit bekommen." Draco nickte. Sie erhob sich. "Ich habe nicht vor, diese Strafarbeit persönlich zu beaufsichtigen. Folgen Sie mir."

Sie trat hinter dem Schreibtisch hervor und ging ohne sich umzusehen auf die Tür zu. Schritte sagten ihr, dass Draco ihr folgte. Schweigend verließen sie das Büro und machten sich auf den Weg zu Filchs Räumen. Der unangenehme Hausmeister öffnete die Tür nach dem ersten Klopfen.

"Was ist los?" schnarrte er uns stutzte, als er sie und Draco da stehen sah. "Oh, Sie sind es, Professor Snape und der junge Mr Malfoy," sagte er in erheblich freundlicherem Ton. "Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

Hermine wurde bei dem Gedanken daran, was sie jetzt tun würde, ein wenig schlecht.

"Mr Malfoy wurde eine Strafarbeit wegen Duellierens in den Korridoren mit dem Potter-Jungen auferlegt," sagte sie so abfällig wie sie konnte.

"Oh Himmel," murmelte Filch mit völlig unüberzeugender Besorgnis. "Wie furchtbar."

"In der Tat," sagte sie gehemmt. "Er wird seine Strafarbeit bei Ihnen verbüßen. Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass Sie eine angemessene Aufgabe für ihn finden werden." Sie legte eine leichte Betonung auf das Wort angemessen.

Filchs Augen leuchteten auf und sein Gesicht nahm einen ungesunden Ausdruck der Komplizenschaft an.

"Oh ja, Professor Snape, ich bin sicher, ich werde etwas Angemessenes für den Jungen finden."

Sie konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen, etwas zu sagen. Sie nickte einfach kurz und ging davon, Draco und Filch zurücklassend und sich schmutzig fühlend. Also blieb nur noch McGonagall übrig.

Exakt zehn Minuten nach vier klopfte sie an die Tür des Büros der Gryffindor-Hauslehrerin. Nach gründlicher Überlegung hatte sie beschlossen, dass Snape die gebieterische Ladung übel nehmen würde; nicht genug, um sie komplett zu ignorieren, aber genug, um spät zu erscheinen, nur um ein Zeichen zu setzen. Think Snape, sagte sie sich wieder.

Minerva McGonagalls verstimmten Blick und dem Fehlen eines Kommentars zufolge, hatte sie fast ins Schwarze getroffen. Sie nahm unaufgefordert Platz und erntete einen weiteren bösen Blick und steinerne Stille. Sie fragte sich, ob sie etwas falsch gemacht hatte; obwohl Snape ihr gesagt hatte, dass er und McGonagall keine wirklich freundschaftliche Beziehung hatten.

Sie spielte mit der Idee, einfach "Und?" zu sagen und entschied sich dann für etwas Versöhnlicheres. "Sie wollten mit mir etwas besprechen?"

"Das wollte ich tatsächlich," antwortete die Schottin. Sie griff nach einem Becher auf ihrem Schreibtisch und nippte daran. Was auch immer darin war, sie bot Snape eindeutig nichts davon an. "Die Lage mit Malfoy und dem jungen Harry Potter."

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern, versuchend, den Anschein von Unbekümmertheit zu vermitteln.

"Ich habe mit ihm über den ... Vorfall gesprochen. Zwanzig Punkte wurden Slytherin abgezogen und er wird seine Strafarbeit bei Filch verrichten. Wenn Sie etwas Ähnliches mit Potter gemacht haben würde ich meinen, dass diese Sache erledigt ist."

McGonagall seufzte.

"Bis zum nächsten Mal. Und Nachsitzen bei Filch wird kaum eine große Last für Malfoy sein." Der Klang ihrer Stimme deutete darauf hin, dass sie nicht die Bemerkungen, die dem Zwischenfall mit Mrs Norris gefolgt waren, vergessen hatte. "Das muss aufhören, Severus."

Hermine schaute zur Decke hinauf und gedankenverloren fielen ihr die darauf gemalten Engel auf. Wortlos bat sie einen von ihnen - alle - um Inspiration.

"Nachsitzen bei Filch, Minerva?" fragte sie, Unschud vortäuschend. "Natürlich schlagen Sie nicht vor, dass Hogwarts diese sehr nützliche Quelle der schülerischen Disziplin und Überwachung genommen werden sollte?"

McGonagall sah noch verärgerter aus, wenn das möglich war.

"Ich wünschte, Sie würden mit diesen Dingen nicht so leichtfertig umgehen," sagte sie ungeduldig. "Mir ist klar, dass Sie an das Überleben des Stärkeren glauben, dass Dinge sich von selbst regeln und all das, aber ich will nicht, dass ein Schüler im Namen der Bildung einer Hackordnung verstümmelt oder getötet wird."

Das schien etwas extrem, sogar für Hermine und das sagte sie auch.

"Ist es das?" stellte Minerva in Frage. "Sie wissen genauso gut wie ich, wer Draco Malfoys Vater ist. Wollen Sie mir weis machen, dass er zuhause keine Untestützung bekommt?"

Ihr Ton war ernst und Hermine vermochte nicht zu sagen, wie Snape antworten würde.

"Was genau schlagen Sie vor, Minerva?" sagte sie vorsichtig. "Es war nicht meine Idee, Slytherins und Gryffindors in jeder gemeinsamen Unterrichtsstunde zu kombinieren." Sie hoffte inständig, dass das der Fall war. Es hatte für sie nicht den Anschein einer Snape´schen Idee.

Zu ihrer Überraschung seuftze McGonagall kummervoll.

"Meine auch nicht. Ich habe immer vermutet, dass Albus´ Vorstellung, dass die Jungs sich anfreunden würden, theoretisch großartig, in der Praxis jedoch zum Scheitern verurteilt war."

Absolut.

Hermine fühlte sich unangenehm ratlos. Die nach ihrem Wissen einzig brauchbare Lösung wäre, die Eltern für ein Treffen einzuberufen. Nur, dass Lucius Malfoy zweifellos Draco unterstützen würde. Ebenso wie die Dursley, nach allem was Harry über sie gesagt hatte.

"Ich werde Draco im Auge behalten", bot sie an und war sich bewusst, dass es sehr schwach klang. McGonagall schien es zufrieden zu stellen.

"Und ich werde Harry im Auge behalten. Ich nehme an, dass dies das beste ist, was getan werden kann." Sie sah Hermine mit einem durchdringenden Blick an. "Ich weiß, dass Sie den Jungen nicht mögen, Severus, aber sogar Sie müssen die Notwendigkeit seines Überlebens einsehen."

Hermine war von einer seltsamen Verteidigungshaltung zugunsten von Snape erfüllt. Er hatte schließlich mindestens einmal versucht, Harrys Leben zu retten.

"Ich bin mir dieser Notwendigkeit vollkommen bewusst, danke, Minerva," antwortete sie, überrascht, wie bissig sie klang. "Bloß weil ich den Boden, auf dem Potter läuft nicht anbete, bedeutete das nicht, dass ich ihm absichtlich Böses wünsche."

McGonagall sah ob der Heftigkeit der Entgegnung ein wenig überrascht aus. Ups, dachte sie. Das hat sich zu sehr nach mir angehört.

"Beruhigen Sie sich," sagte sie verärgert, "es gibt keinen Anlass, so unwirsch zu sein. Alles, um was ich Sie bitte ist, Ihr Haus um Besonnenheit anzuhalten, das ist alles."

"Mit Freuden, Minerva," entgegnete sie mit einer Spur Ironie. Immerhin, hatte sie Draco nicht ungefähr eine Stunde zuvor Besonnenheit empfohlen? Dazu kam, dass sie hatte zugeben müssen, dass weder Harry noch Ron vor einer Rauferei zurückschreckten ... "Solange ich darauf zählen kann, dass Sie in dem Ihrem Zurückhaltung fördern."

Minerva McGonagall sah sie erneut finster an.

"Das können sie sicherlich," sagte sie knapp, den klaren Eindruck erweckend, dass sie im Moment genau diese Zurückhaltung ausübte und nicht ohne Schwierigkeiten. Hermine entschied, dass es Zeit war, zu gehen, bevor die Gryffindor-Slytherin-Beziehung noch mehr verderben würde.

Sie erhob sich geschmeidig, sich jetzt völlig an die längeren Beine und die größerer Höhe gewöhnt habend.

"Wenn das alles wäre ...?" Sie ließ die Frage in der Luft hängen. Eine Hand wurde schroff in ihre Richtung geschwenkt. Hermine verstand das als Zeichen, zu gehen. Sich nicht ganz sicher, wie Snapes Abgang aussehen sollte, ließ sie sich zu einem simplen Nicken herab und ging, ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

Nur die eindringlichen Forderungen ihres Magens und die Überzeugung, dass ihre Abwesenheit nur zu einem weiteren bitterem Wortwechsel führen würde, ließen sie das Abendessen überstehen. Snape schaute beflissen nicht zum Lehrertisch hoch, wie ihr auffiel. Draco Malfoy sah wieder selbstgefällig aus. Ron warf vernichtende Blicke in seine Richtung, sowie in ihre, wann immer er dachte, sie würde es nicht bemerken. Dankbar in den Kerker flüchtend, fiel sie plump in einem Sessel zusammen und wartete darauf, dass Snape eintreffen würde.

Er war so pünktlich wie immer, klopfte an und betrat das Zimmer. Er blieb für einen Moment stehen, sie musternd.

Oh Gott, was denn jetzt schon wieder?

Sie erwiderte seinen Blick auf die gleiche Art, zu erschöpft, um sich um Höflichkeit zu scheren. Zu ihrem Erstaunen verzogen sich seine Lippen zu einem schwachen Lächeln.

"Ich hörte, dass es heute Nachmittag einen Vorfall zwischen unseren Häusern gegeben hat."

"Woher ... ?" begann sie und seufzte dann. "Vergessen Sie´s. Ich kann es mir vorstellen."

Offensichtlich hatte er die Wiederholung der ganzen Handlung, plus Kommentar, von Radio Weasley gehört.

"In der Tat," bestätigte er. "Ich bin mir nun der fundamentalen Ungerechtigkeiten, wie Erziehung innerhalb dieser Schule ausgeführt wird, bewusst, besonders in Bezug auf Haus-Parteilichkeit. Aus reiner Neugier: Kam Mr Malfoy wirklich ungeschoren davon, wie Mr Weasley zu glauben scheint?" Obwohl sein Ton spöttisch war, meinte sie, eine Spur Besorgnis herauszuhören.

Jegliche scharfe Erwiderung, die sie vielleicht ausgesprochen hätte, herunterschluckend, erklärte sie einfach die Umstände und was sie getan hatte. Er nickte langsam, als sie die Rüge und die Strafe, die sie verhängt hatte, in groben Zügen umriss.

"Sie lernen, Miss Granger," war alles, was er sagte, als sie geendet hatte. Es war kein wirkliches Lob, aber sie konnte fühlen, dass ein Teil seiner Anspannung aus ihm gewichen war. "Sollen wir weitermachen?" fügte er hinzu, die Sache eindeutig als erledigt betrachtend - sehr zu Hermines Erleichterung.

Anderthalb Stunden später arbeiteten beide still im verlassenen Zaubertränke-Klassenzimmer. Hermine hatte ihre Hausaufgaben erledigt und sie auf dem Schreibtisch liegen lassen, damit Snape sie in das Schulsprecherin-Zimmer zurückbringen konnte. Quer durch den Raum bemerkte sie, dass Snape anscheinend mit Korrigieren fertig war und nun eine Substanz in einen Kessel füllte; ohne Zweifel Teil ihres gemeinsamen Strebens, ihre Leben zu entwirren. Sie widmete sich ihrem eigenen Beitrag dafür und überflog die Liste des Regalinventars, die sie zusammenstellte. Sich konzentrierend fuhr sie sich gedankenverloren mit der Hand durchs Haar und hielt, wie sie es immer tat, aufgrund des klebrigen Gefühls inne. Ich vermisse mein eigenes Haar, dachte sie verträumt, als sie zu ihrem Versuch, das Unmögliche möglich zu machen, zurückkehrte.

"Helfen Sie mir noch einmal auf die Sprünge," durchbrach sie die Stille, nachdem eine weitere halbe Stunde verstrichen war, "wieso wir in den nächsten sechs Monaten nicht einfach Vielsaft-Trank einnehmen können."

"Sie überraschen mich, Miss Granger," lautete die Antwort. Sie erschrak, da sie seine stille Präsenz fast vergessen hatte. "Das von der Frau, die mir sagt, dass sie wegen der Langzeiteffekte keinen Menstruationstrank verwenden möchte." Offensichtlich hatte er ihr das noch nicht verziehen. "Wollen Sie tatsächlich für die nächsten sechs Monate stündlich Vielsaft-Trank nehmen, obwohl wir nicht wissen, welche Variation davon den Effekt zuerst bewirkt hat? Außer natürlich, wenn mein Leben so viel Spaß macht, dass Sie riskieren würden, es ständig zu führen."

"Nein," sagte sie resignierend, "ich denke nicht."

Es war eine zweideutige Antwort. Er bat nicht um Präzisierung. Sie fuhren mit ihrer Arbeit fort.

Am Ende des Abends hatte Hermine ihre Analyse wenig mehr vervollständigt und Snape hatte kaum etwas über den mysteriösen Zaubertrank selbst herausgefunden. Trotz ihres Mangels an Fortschritt fühlte sie sich erheblich entspannter als zuvor. Eine Stimme durchbrach ihre Gedanken.

"Miss Granger?" Er klang verärgert. "Wenn es Ihnen möglich wäre, Ihrer Aufmerksamkeitsspanne für ein paar Momente zu erlauben, über die eines Goldfisches hinauszuwachsen ..."

Das ist es, wurde ihr klar. Das war die einzige Zeit und der einzige Ort, wo sie immer noch Miss Granger sein konnte. Sie selbst sein konnte. Snapes beleidigende Bemerkung schien in ihrer Vertrautheit beinahe tröstlich. Es war eine surreale Idee. Und in Betracht dessen, was sie mit seinem Körper getan hatte, war die Förmlichkeit zwischen ihnen einfach bizarr.

Sie musste lächeln. Dies bewirkte eine Unterbrechung seiner Rede, was auch immer er ihr hatte sagen wollen.

"Professor. Es kam mir der Gedanke, dass, da Sie momentan all das benutzen, was mir gehört, Sie mich eigentlich Hermine nennen könnten."


	14. Chapter 14

Teil 14 - Joghurt und Kirschbaumrinde

Es war schon fast Ende Oktober; vom Fenster seines Zimmers aus konnte Snape auf die rot- grün schattierten Büsche blicken, die sich bis zu den Grenzen der Ländereien erstreckten und den Blick auf die Kiefern des Verbotenen Waldes und die Highlands freigaben. Die Vorboten des ersten Schneefalls lagen schon weiß auf den Bergkämmen am Horizont: Das Wetter war eisig kalt geworden und nun verstand er auch den Grund für Hermines Unmengen dicker Strumpfhosen und die Sammlung von Pullovern, die zwischen dem Rest ihrer Sachen in der Kommode steckten.

Hermine. Er hatte geübt, ihren Namen zu benutzen; es war trotz allem keine unvernünftige Aufgabe gewesen. An einen Namen so gewöhnt zu sein und ihn dann nie gesprochen zu hören, wäre sehr verwirrend. Er kannte das nur zu gut: Wann hatte ihn jemals ein anderer, als der Direktor, Severus genannt? Snape schüttelte den Kopf und trat vom Fenster weg, wo er die Landschaft beobachtet hatte.

Der Winter beschwor seine Melancholie hervor, doch sich ihr hinzugeben war ein Luxus, den er sich in diesem Jahr nicht leisten konnte.

Ein lautes Klopfen durchbrach die Stille im Raum und Snape fragte sich, wer ihn nun schon wieder belästigen würde; Die Jungen warteten normalerweise bis er herunterkam, bevor sie auf ihn einstürmten. Hermine hatte anscheinend- den Göttern sei Dank, vor einiger Zeit dafür gesorgt, dass sie nicht andauernd in ihr Zimmer hereinplatzten.

Anstatt den Besucher herein zu bitten, ging er hinüber zur Tür und öffnete sie gerade weit genug, um zu sehen, wer ihn samstags, nach dem Mittag, stören würde. Er hatte gedacht, dass er, als er von der Großen Halle zurückgekommen war, deutlich gemacht hätte, dass er nicht in der Stimmung für Gesellschaft gewesen wäre.... und immer noch war. Außerdem musste er bald hinunter in die Kerker, denn er hatte noch eines der Experimente zu beenden, dass er durchführte, um herauszufinden, was auch immer es war, dass die Abwandlung des Vielsafttranks kreiert hatte, dem er und Hermine ihren Zustand zu verdanken hatten. Erfahrung- über ein Monat Erfahrung, hatte ihn gelehrt, seine Vorhaben eindeutig klar zu machen, wenn er Fragen über seinen Verbleib vermeiden wollte. Trotzdem kam er nur selten ohne einige Proteste von Ron oder den anderen davon, die sich darüber beschwerten, dass er immer nur arbeiten würde. Das Erwähnen seiner Pflichten als Schulsprecherin war dabei eine gute Ausrede - glücklicherweise war der diesjährige Schulsprecher in Ravenclaw, sonst hätte er seine Hausgenossen nicht so leicht davon überzeugen können, dass seine Pflichten so anstrengend waren.

Die Pflichten einer Schulsprecherin waren in der Tat lästig, auch wenn sie nicht so schlimm waren, wie er sie darstellte, um seine Ruhe zu haben, aber trotzdem immer noch ziemlich unangenehm. Aus irgendeinem Grund schienen die Lehrer zu denken, dass e r - also Hermine - ein guter Mentor oder eine Vertrauensperson für einige der jüngeren Schülerinnen sein könnte. Er hatte es an sich immer gewusst, aber kaum darüber nachgedacht, dass die Schulsprecherin auch als Ratgeberin fungierte, wenn die Lehrer ihren Rat für angebrachter hielten. Er hatte noch nie einen Grund gehabt, eine Slytherin zur Schulsprecherin zu schicken - außer diese war selbst eine Slytherin gewesen - und er hatte auch nie bemerkt, wie oft die anderen Lehrer Schüler schickten. Besonders eine Schülerin war ...interessant. Eine Drittklässlerin und Slytherin - eine, die sich selbst im Hintergrund hielt, so dass er sie in den vergangenen 2 Jahren kaum wahrgenommen hatte und selbst jetzt noch Schwierigkeiten hatte, sich an ihren Namen zu erinnern - war die neuste Person auf seiner Liste.

Sie war von selbst gekommen, was sehr merkwürdig war, aber er hatte bis jetzt noch nicht den Grund für ihr Kommen herausbekommen - ein weiteres Mysterium, dessen Lösung zu seinem Pensum hinzu kam.

Glücklicherweise war nicht sie an der Tür.

Es war leider eine der Gryffindor Barbies- eine Umschreibung, die er durch Zufall bei Hermine aufgeschnappt hatte. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, was daran beleidigend war, aber es genügte ihm, dass es so war. Lavender Brown und Parvati Patil; Trelawneys Gefolgschaft. Das allein genügte in seinen Augen, um sie zu verdammen, aber sie verstanden es auch noch, diese Sünde mit ihrem Benehmen und ihrer Einstellung zu verschärfen. Irgendwann im Sommer hatten sie, laut Hermine, herausgefunden, dass Hermine dieses Jahr ihr volles Potential erreicht hätte- nur das ihre Ansichten von Potential mehr etwas damit zu tun hatten, das andere Geschlecht anzulocken, als damit, den Geist weiter zu entwickeln.

"Lavender. Parvati. Was kann ich für euch tun?" Er öffnete die Tür nicht weiter, in der Hoffnung sie dadurch zu entmutigen.

Sie grinsten, nicht im Geringsten von seinem Verhalten aus dem Konzept gebracht.

"Hermine", sagte Lavender atemlos, "wir müssen dich einfach fragen -"

"- was hast Du mit deinen Haaren gemacht ! Und mit deinem Gesicht! ", beendete Parvati den Satz, ebenfalls atemlos.

Snape setzte ein ausdrucksloses Gesicht auf, aber sein Magen krampfte sich vor Angst zusammen. Hatten sie ihn dabei ertappt, wie er etwas Hermine-Untypisches getan hatte ..?

"Was meint ihr damit?", fragte er sie verwundert. Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, aber er konnte sich nicht entsinnen, heute morgen irgend etwas ungewöhnliches im Spiegel gesehen zu haben - und Hermine hatte nichts gesagt, als sie beim Mittag in der Großen Halle an ihm vorbeigegangen war. Wenn da etwas Unpassendes gewesen wäre, hätte sie es ihm doch sicher gesagt.

"Es sieht so toll aus!" quietschte Parvati. "Du musst dein Shampoo oder Deine Creme gewechselt haben! Ist das eine neue Muggel-Pflegeserie, die du in den Sommerferien entdeckt hast? Kannst du uns sagen, was es ist? Wir müssen es einfach wissen!"

Snape war sich ziemlich sicher, noch nie so viele Ausrufe, wie in diesem Wortschwall gehört zu haben - Lavender fiel in das Ganze mit ein.

"Oh ja! Bitte! Wir wollen zum Halloween-Ball wirklich richtig gut aussehen - und dein Haar ist soviel glatter, es sieht so toll aus !"

"Der Halloween-Ball? Ihr meint das Fest oder?", Snape hoffte, sie mit einem Themawechsel, abzulenken.

"Nein, nein.", sagte Lavender. "Hast du es noch nicht gehört?"

Snape unterdrückte den Wunsch ihnen schlecht gelaunt mitzuteilen, dass, wenn er es gehört hätte, er wohl kaum jetzt danach fragen würde....statt dessen schüttelte er seinen Kopf.

"Der Direktor hat es am Ende des Mittagessens bekannt gegeben - da musst du schon weg gewesen sein - sie müssen irgendwas am Lehrertisch besprochen haben, denn plötzlich ist er aufgestanden und hat verkündet, dass das diesjährige Fest zur Abwechslung mit anschließendem Tanz wäre, wie der Weihnachtsball!"

Snape hätte fast laut aufgestöhnt. Eine weitere von Dumbledores "brillianten" Ideen.

"Egal." Das Ablenkungsmanöver hatte Parvati anscheinend nicht abgelenkt. "Was benutzt du für deine Haare - Zeig es uns !"

Kopfschüttelnd trat Snape von der Tür zurück. Er würde nicht ohne weitere Diskussionen an diesem Thema vorbeikommen. Eindeutig. Die zwei Mädchen sprangen grinsend hinein - er hätte schwören können, dass sie dabei auch noch kicherten. Sie gingen auf das Badezimmer zu und er ging hinter ihnen her: offensichtlich waren sie schon früher in Hermines Zimmer gewesen, denn sie machten den Anschein, genau zu wissen, wo sie hingingen.

Das Badezimmer war ein wenig zu eng für alle drei, aber das hielt die Mädchen nicht auf - sie schauten sich erwartungsvoll um. Snape nahm an, dass er dankbar dafür sein sollte, dass sie sich nicht einfach durch seine Sachen wühlten, um das zu finden, was sie suchten. Er griff hinüber in ein Regal neben der Wanne, nahm einige Flaschen und gab sie ihnen.

Die Flaschen waren aus einfachem Glas, mit einer cremigen Flüssigkeit darin. Die Mädchen öffneten sie und schnupperten, erfreut von dem Duft, der ihnen entgegenströmte.

"Oooh, wundervoll." Entfuhr es Lavender. "Was ist das, wo hast Du sie her? Das ist nicht dieses Channel-Zeug, dass du immer benutzt hast."

"Chanel", korrigierte Snape abwesend, als er die Flaschen zurücknahm, "nicht Channel."

"Wie auch immer," sagte Parvati ablehnend. "Was sind das für Sachen?! Und woher bekomme ich etwas davon?"

Snape seufzte. "Ich habe sie gemacht."

Ihre Reaktion war sehr amüsant. Die Mädchen sahen erst ihn und dann die Flaschen an.

"Was meinst du damit?", fragten beide im Chor.

"Ich habe sie hergestellt." Antwortete er, schulterzuckend. "Es ist genau dasselbe, was wir in Zaubertränke auch machen. Ich habe die Rezepte in der Bibliothek rausgesucht." Angesichts ihrer Bestürzung, als er die Worte Nachforschung und Bibliothek erwähnte, musste er sich ein Lachen verkneifen.

"Es ist hauptsächlich eine Mischung aus Kräutern und Ölen. Im Shampoo ist etwas Seife mit Joghurt, Kirschbaumrinde und etwas Butterbier - damit sich mein Haar leichter bändigen lässt. Die Feuchtigkeitscreme besteht aus Jojobaöl, Bienenwachs und Glyzerin.

Es schüttelte ihn bei dem Gedanken daran, dass er gerade über Hautpflege sprach, es war zum Schreien. Das war echt zuviel.

"So wie es aussieht, SEHR viel leichter zu bändigen", sagte Lavender.

"Es ist viel weniger .... ähm ....buschig, als früher. " Es war ihr anscheinend nicht gelungen, eine etwas schönere Umschreibung für den Zustand von Hermine's Haaren zu finden.

"Danke."

"Kannst du uns auch welche davon herstellen?" Snape nahm an, dass er genauso ungläubig geguckt haben musste, wie er sich bei dieser Bitte fühlte, denn Parvati beeilte sich zu sagen "wir bezahlen dich natürlich auch oder tun dir dafür einen Gefallen - aber es sieht so aus, als wäre es viel besser, als das Zeug, dass wir in Hogsmeade bekommen."

"Was ist dort drin?" fragte Lavender, einen kleinen Becher hochnehmend. Eins war klar, er würde sie nicht so schnell loswerden, wie er gehofft hatte.

"Reinigungslotion", antwortete Snape. Die nächste Frage vorausahnend, fügte er hinzu: sie besteht aus Hafermehl, Sonnenblumenkernen, Rosmarin und Milch."

"Davon würde ich eher essen wollen", schmunzelte Parvati. "Kannst du uns bitte, bitte, bitte auch etwas davon machen? Bitte?"

Snape zögerte und fragte sich, ob Hermine zustimmen würde, es zu tun. Nach einigem Abwägen entschied er, dass Hermine es wahrscheinlich tun würde.

"OK, ich mache euch etwas davon." Er hoffte, dass das nicht so resigniert geklungen hatte, wie es sich für ihn angehört hatte - aber wahrscheinlich würde Hermine genauso klingen. Die Mädchen schienen es jedenfalls nicht weiter verwunderlich zu finden.

"Die Reinigungslotion ist ein bisschen komplizierter, als die anderen zwei - ich bereite euch die trockenen Zutaten vor und ihr müsst sie dann nur noch mit Milch mischen, wenn ihr es braucht. Oder Wasser, falls eure Haut ein wenig fettig ist." Parvati warf ihm einen misstrauischen Blick zu und fragte sich, ob das persönlich gemeint gewesen war. Er versuchte, sein Gesicht so ausdruckslos, wie möglich zu lassen, das Letzte, was er jetzt wollte, war eine Diskussion darüber, wer welchen Hauttyp hatte. Um diesen Moment zu zerstreuen, sagte er: "Du kannst auch Sahnecreme hinzufügen, falls du trockene Haut hast." Das war besser - nun klang es so, als ob es rein wissenschaftlich gemeint gewesen war.

Die Mädchen wollten es sich anscheinend den Nachmittag über bei ihm gemütlich machen, zufrieden, den ganzen Tag über Hautpflege und Kosmetik reden zu können.

Snape hatte andere Ideen - viele andere Ideen und keine davon beinhaltete Gespräche mit den Barbies. Er fragte sich gerade, wie er sie aus dem Raum hinausbefördern könnte, ohne dabei zu unhöflich und drängelnd zu sein - verdammt!! Er vermisste es, sich nicht um die Gefühle anderer kümmern zu müssen - als es wieder an der Tür klopfte. Diesmal war er weniger abgeneigt, zu fragen, wer dort war und war sogar eher dankbar, da es ihm die Gelegenheit gab, die Mädchen aus dem Bad hinaus und Richtung Tür zu bugsieren.

Die Dankbarkeit löste sich schnell in Luft auf, als er erkannte, dass es Ron und Harry waren, die ihn daran erinnern wollten, dass es Zeit war, Hagrid zu besuchen - ob sie vergessen hätte, dass es der letzte Samstag des Monats war und dass sie doch da immer zum Tee zu ihm gingen.

Snape knirschte mit den Zähnen. Tee mit Hagrid. Da würde er doch fast lieber über Hautpflege sprechen.


	15. Chapter 15

Teil 15 - Ich werde nicht tanzen - Ihr braucht mich gar nicht zu fragen!

„Oh ja," sagte Irmgard Sprout enthusiastisch, "ich finde, das ist eine wundervolle Idee, Albus. Die Kinder brauchen etwas, um sich aufzumuntern in dieser Jahreszeit."

Dumbledore strahlte und schaute sich nach den anderen am Lehrertisch um.

„Es ist also beschlossen. Möchte noch irgendjemand etwas dazu sagen? Severus?"

Hermine suchte nach Worten, aber ihr Gehirn schlug ihr nur Reaktionen vor, die etwas mit verzweifeltem Jammern zu tun hatten und das wäre wahrscheinlich nicht ganz angemessen gewesen.

„Ich bin überrascht, dass du fragst, Albus," murmelte McGonagall. „Wir alle hier wissen, wie enthusiastisch Severus alles unterstützt, dass mit Spaß zu tun haben könnte."

Die unterschwellige Abneigung außer Acht lassend, erhob sich Dumbledore, einen sehr zufriedenen Eindruck im Gesicht. „Ich kann es eigentlich auch gleich ankündigen. Besser heute, als morgen, nicht wahr?"

Hermine saß, wie gelähmt und völlig hilflos der unaufhaltsamen Dampfwalze gegenüber, zu der der Direktor wurde, wenn er erst mal eine gute Idee hatte, als Albus Dumbledore den Schülern - zumindest denen, die noch in der Großen Halle anwesend waren - mitteilte, dass das diesjährige Halloweenfest gleichzeitig ein Ball sein würde.

Es kamen Jubelschreie aus allen Richtungen, außer von ihr. Und sie würde wetten, von Snape auch nicht. Sie schaute hinüber zum Gryffindortisch, aber er schien schon gegangen zu sein. Egal, sie war sich sicher, dass er einen Grund finden würde, um später aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum zu flüchten und in die Kerker zu kommen. Da würden sie sich dann überlegen können, wie sie mit der neusten unvorhersehbaren Wendung in ihrer beider Leben umgehen sollten. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck musste anscheinend genau ihre Gefühle ausgedrückt haben, denn als sie gehen wollte, unterbrach Flitwick kurz sein Gespräch, um ihr etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern.

„Freuen sie sich mal ein bisschen, Snape. Es wird schon nicht so schlimm so werden. Denken sie daran, dass Sie die Möglichkeit haben werden, mit unserer hinreißenden Schulsprecherin zu tanzen."

Er lachte in sich hinein und bevor sie antworten konnte, war er auch schon wieder weg.

Eigentlich mochte Hermine Professor Flitwick. Er war ein fähiger Lehrer, verständnisvoll und unterhaltsam. Sie wusste, dass sie sehr viel Talent für Zauberkunst hatte und seine Stunden waren immer sehr anspruchsvoll und anregend. Alles in allem hätte sie gesagt, dass Filius Flitwick ihr Lieblingslehrer war, abgesehen von Professor McGonagall vielleicht. Aber genau in jenem Moment war der wütende Blick den sie Flitwick hinterher warf, mindestens genauso unheilverkündend, wie alles, das Snape hätte produzieren können.

Zurück im Kerker lief sie irritiert auf und ab und wartete darauf, dass Snape endlich kommen würde. Er musste doch jetzt langsam von dem Ball gehört haben, dachte sie sich.

Also, warum in Gottes Namen war er noch nicht hier? Und mal ganz davon abgesehen gab es hier Experimente, die seine Aufmerksamkeit benötigten.

Sie fuhr sich mit ihrer Hand durch die Haare und zuckte zusammen. Sie fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, ob er es bemerken würde, wenn sie sich die Freiheit nehmen würde, Shampoo zu benutzen.

Vielleicht kamen seine merkwürdigen Launen einfach auch daher, dass Snape den längsten „Bad Hair Day" durchmachte. Sie seufzte. Sie wusste, dass sie wegen Dumbledores Ankündigung in Panik verfiel.

Ein Ball. Was hatte den Schulleiter da nur wieder geritten?

Hermine war von Natur aus kein talentierter Tänzer. Genau genommen hasste sie es; ein Überbleibsel von 2 Schuljahren Kampf, als sie mit 6 Jahren versucht hatte ihre Mutter zu überzeugen, dass sie einfach nicht dazu auserkoren war, eine Ballerina zu werden. Sie konnte sich noch immer gut an die eleganten Kinder in ihren flatternden Fetzen aus pinker und weißer Spitze erinnern. Und sich selbst, völlig unfähig sich in die Vorstellung hineinzuversetzen, eine Schneeflocke zu sein, egal wie viele kalte, glitzernde, schwebende oder leuchtende Gedanken sie herauf beschwor. Sie fröstelte und zog die schwarze Robe enger um sich.

Tanzveranstaltungen in Hogwarts waren bisher immer erträglich gewesen. Beinahe jedenfalls. Hauptsächlich deswegen, weil die einzigen Menschen, die bisher Interesse darin gezeigt hatten, mit ihr zu tanzen, Harry und Ron gewesen waren. Und Viktor natürlich. Bei dieser Erinnerung verfinsterte sich ihr Blick wieder. Der Vorteil daran, mit anderen, die motorisch begabt waren - nun im weitesten Sinne, natürlich mit Männern - zu tanzen, war, dass sie eine gewisse Ahnung davon hatten, wie man sich bewegte. Das bedeutete, alles was man als Frau machen musste, war ihnen zu folgen und zu hoffen, dass man nicht über irgendetwas stolperte. Bei den restlichen Gelegenheiten - die, wo Parvati, Lavender oder Ginny beschlossen hatten, dass sie dabei sein musste - war es nichts weiter gewesen, als hin und wieder zufällige, ruckhafte Bewegungen zur Musik zu machen. Wie auch immer, das hier würde etwas ganz anderes sein. Sie war ein Mann. Was bedeutete, dass sie führen müsste. Was wiederum bedeutete......

Sie fegte herum und durchschritt den Raum noch einmal, innerlich fluchend, versuchte sie sich daran zu erinnern, ob sie Snape jemals hatte tanzen sehen. Auf den meisten Bällen hatte sie ihre Zeit damit verbracht zu tanzen oder die Tanzfläche zu meiden. Die Tanzfläche zu meiden hatte nicht beinhaltet, Snapes Bewegungen mit größerer Aufmerksamkeit zu beachten, abgesehen davon sicherzugehen, dass sie dort war, wo er gerade nicht war. Sie ging ihre Erinnerungen durch: Tanzen mit Viktor; Ron, der sich wie ein Idiot benahm; der enttäuschte Blick der Mädchen; Ron, wie er sich schon wieder wie ein Idiot aufführte....nein, es gab keine, in der Snape vorkam. Vielleicht könnte sie sich davonschleichen....patrouillieren auf den Ländereien oder so. Beschwerten sich die Leute nicht immer darüber, dass er ihnen auflauerte, wenn sie ein bisschen „Privatsphäre" wollten?

Verdammt, dachte sie verärgert, wo zur Hölle war er?

Und dann fiel es ihr schlagartig ein; es war der letzte Samstag des Monats, was Tee bei Hagrid bedeutete. Sie verwarf den Gedanken jedoch wieder. Es sollte nicht so schwer für ihn sein, da raus zu kommen. Außerdem war das hier viel wichtiger als soziales Engagement.

Die Worte hatten sich fast von allein in ihrem Geist geformt, als sie plötzlich stoppte und sich fast verschluckte. Sie begann wie er zu denken. Oder, um genauer zu sein, fing sie an, sich daran zu gewöhnen, es niemandem recht machen zu müssen außer ihr selbst; niemandes Erwartungen erfüllen zu müssen. Diese Freiheit zu realisieren war berauschend. Ihr Mund zuckte. Snape würde zweifelsohne gerade die Erfahrung machen, mit 2 Teenagern und einem überenthusiastischen Halb-Riesen komischen Tee zu trinken und Selbstgebackenes von geologischem Ausmaß zu essen.

Oh Weia.

Der Gedanke daran heiterte sie ein wenig auf. Sie begann sich unschlüssig im Zimmer umzusehen und fragte sich, ob es hier irgendwas gab, dass ihr helfen könnte.

Ein Tanz-Zauber vielleicht. Oder ein Terpsichorea-Trank. Oder vielleicht auch ein Buch über dieses Thema. Wenn das nicht klappt, dann wäre vielleicht ein Anti-Schmerzen Trank eine gute Idee, überlegte sie sich angesichts ihrer derzeitigen Misere.

Weder ein Zauberspruch noch ein Zaubertrank retteten sie. Neben ihren Pflichten als Lehrer, ihren eigenen Hausaufgaben, dem Trainieren Snapes in Verwandlung, dem Gegenmittel und Vorbereitungen für den neu eingeführten Halloween-Ball fand sie keine Zeit, nach einem Buch zu suchen, geschweige denn zu üben. Schlecht gelaunt saß sie am Lehrertisch, stocherte in ihrem Essen herum, starrte jeden böse an, der es wagte mit ihr Blickkontakt aufzunehmen - was an sich schon sehr wenige taten - und wartete auf nur die geringste Chance, die Flucht zu ergreifen. Endlich verschwand das restliche Essen, die Schüler erhoben sich und die Tische rutschten zur Seite, um Platz zum Tanzen zu schaffen. In dem Gewühle stellten die Musiker ihre Instrumente auf und Hermine warf einen weiteren Blick hinüber zu den Gryffindors, unter den herumwuselnden Schülern und wünschte sich, sie könnte diesen Abend aus ihrer eigenen Perspektive heraus erleben, als aus einer fremden. Sie fragte sich, wie Snape damit umgehen würde und ob sie sicherheitshalber da bleiben sollte, oder nicht.

Zurückblickend würde sich feststellen, dass das ihr fataler Fehler gewesen war. Wäre sie einfach, während des Aufbauens aus der Halle hinausgeschlüpft, wäre sie frei gewesen und keiner hätte etwas gemerkt. Sie hätte Snape seinem Schicksal überlassen sollen; er hätte sie auch nicht bedacht, wenn er an ihrer Stelle gewesen wäre. Wie auch immer, die Hermine in ihr ließ sie zögern und mit diesem Zögern hatte sie verloren.

Eine kräftige Hand ergriff ihren Oberarm.

„Laufen sie dieses Mal nicht davon, Snape? Sehr schön. Dann können sie mit mir tanzen. Sie müssen mir mindestens schon 30 Tänze schulden."

Hermines Herz rutschte in die Hose, als sie sich umdrehte und sah, dass Madame Hooch sie angrinste, mit einem Hauch von Bosheit in ihren gelben Augen.

„Ich habe nicht vor.....", begann sie, verzweifelt darum bemüht, mit ihren strengsten Stimme abzulehnen, in der Hoffnung das sie nicht so entsetzt klang, wie sie sich fühlte.

„Sie haben es niemals vor, Snape, das ist das Problem", war die Antwort. „Na los. Die Band beginnt gleich zu spielen."

Sie wurde auf die Tanzfläche gedrängt und damit in eine Situation, die zwar nicht ihr schlimmster Albtraum war, aber dem schon sehr nahe kam.

Die Band begann das erste Lied zu spielen. Oder zumindest nahm sie an, dass es das erste war, denn die anderen waren auf die Tanzfläche gegangen. Sie konnte nicht sofort einen Unterschied erkennen, zwischen dem Stimmen der Instrumente zuvor und dem jetzt gespielten Lied. Sie erinnerte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig an die Grundhaltung beim Tanzen und begann ihre Füße zu bewegen, während sie krampfhaft versuchte sich an alles zu erinnern, was sie über Standardtänze wusste. Es war wenig genug. Madame Hooch fühlte sich kräftig und muskulös an unter ihren Händen, wie man es von einem Quidditch-Lehrer und -Spieler erwarten würde. Ihre gelegentlichen Zusammenstöße waren sehr schmerzhaft.

Hooch schien jedoch nichts dagegen einzuwenden haben.

So, Snape", sagte sie auf einmal und störte Hermine damit in ihrer intensiven Konzentration und brachte sie damit fast zum Stolpern, „wann werden wir das nächste Mal in den Genuss kommen, sie ein Quidditch Spiel leiten zu sehen?"

Hermine versuchte, nicht entsetzt dreinzublicken und nicht mit Nie im Leben zu antworten.

„Ich habe weder die Zeit, noch den Wunsch danach", brachte sie unter zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Alles was sie als Antwort erhielt, war ein Lachen. Sie hatte Madame Hooch eigentlich nie unsympathisch gefunden, aber weil sie nicht wirklich talentiert im Umgang mit Besen gewesen war, hatte sie nie eine wirkliche Beziehung zu ihr aufbauen können. Hermine bezweifelte, dass das jemals nach dem jetzigen Erlebnis passieren würde. Eine Drehung, größtenteils von Madame Hooch herbeigeführt, brachte die Gryffindors in ihren Blickwinkel. Harry blickte sehr schelmisch drein, Ron gestikulierte aufgeregt in ihre Richtung und Snape schien über etwas sehr verärgert zu sein, auch wenn sie nicht genau sagen konnte, ob es an dem lag, was gesagt wurde oder an der Tatsache, dass sie gerade mit der Fluglehrerin tanzte.

Nachdem eine halbe Ewigkeit vergangen war, hörte der Lärm der Musiker auf und ein verhaltener, höflicher Applaus brach aus.

Dieses Mal verschwinde ich und schere mich einen Teufel um die Gefühle anderer, dachte sie böse. Sich selbst von Hooch befreiend und kaum einer höflichen Geste, machte sie sich auf zum Ausgang.

Und rannte genau hinein in Albus Dumbledore.

„Severus, wie herrlich Sie tanzen zu sehen." Seine Augen funkelten.

Oh Professor, lassen Sie mich einfach nur raus hier.

„Ich habe noch etwas anderes zu tun, Direktor." Bitte verstehen sie diesen Hinweis.

„Natürlich haben Sie das." Er blickte freundlich über seine Brillengläser hinweg und Hermine fühlte die ersten Wellen der Erleichterung über sich kommen. Die sich jedoch bei seinen nächsten Worten in Luft auflösten. „Aber bevor Sie gehen, denke ich, dass Sie wirklich noch mit der Schulsprecherin tanzen sollten."

Nein!

Hilflos hinter dem Professor herschleichend, fand sie sich Snape gegenüber wieder, der genauso „erfreut" von Dumbledores Idee schien.

Die ersten Minuten ihres Tanzes verbrachten sie in eisigem Schweigen. Hermine hatte an sich genug damit zu tun, aufzupassen wohin sie ihre Füße setzen musste, um einige einigermaßene Vorstellung abzuliefern. Der Ausdruck auf Snapes Gesicht, sowie seine steife Körperhaltung ließen darauf schließen, dass er es genauso hasste wie sie. Seine ersten Worte trugen nicht dazu bei, diesen Eindruck zu zerstreuen.

„Haben Sie die leiseste Ahnung vom Tanzen, Professor?"

„Nein", fauchte sie zurück, zu beschäftigt um zu lügen. „Ich hasse es. Und ich kann es nicht."

„Das ist offensichtlich." Er atmete tief durch. „Sagen Sie, haben sie mich jemals bei so etwas gesehen? Warum sind Sie nicht einfach gegangen, nachdem die Tische abgeräumt wurden?"

„Ich habe es versucht, aber ich war nicht schnell genug."

„Nun ja, Hyazinth Hooch kann wirklich sehr schnell sein."

Sie war ziemlich überrascht. Suchte er gerade nach Entschuldigungen für sie? Doch dann lenkte sie etwas anderes ab.

„Hyazinth?", fragte sie ungläubig. „Madame Hooch's Name ist Hyazinth?"

„Ja. Warum fragen Sie ?"

„Ich habe bei Hyazinthen immer an...nun ja...zarte Dinge gedacht."

Mindestens 80 Prozent ihrer Aufmerksamkeit war dabei dem Tanzen gewidmet, und so waren die Worte heraus, bevor sie bemerken konnte, was sie da eigentlich gesagt hatte.

„Ich möchte Sie daran erinnern, dass Sie Ihren Lehrern immer noch Respekt schulden, unabhängig von der momentanen Lage." Die Worte schelteten sie, aber sie hätte schwören können, einen Hauch von Amüsement in seiner Stimme vernommen zu haben.

„Tut mir leid, Prof - Miss Granger", murmelte sie ohne wirkliche Reue.

Sie tanzten schweigend weiter. Sie hatte sich mittlerweile daran gewöhnt, sich selbst durch die Augen von jemand anderem zu sehen. Aber ihre große Nähe zueinander machte ihr seltsamerweise bewusst, wie angenehm sich ihr eigener - wirklicher - Körper anfühlte. Wie viel kleiner als Snape sie war. Sie hatte nie bemerkt, dass die Haut ihrer Hände so weich war, oder das ihre Taille so schmal war, im Vergleich zu seiner. Ihr Haar war viel glatter als sie es normalerweise hinbekam und es schien anders zu duften, oder vielleicht war sie auch einfach nicht an ihren Duft, aus der Perspektive eines anderen gewöhnt. Tatsächlich schien auch ihre Haut reiner zu sein als sie es in Erinnerung hatte. Offensichtlich hatte er ihren Aufforderungen, sich ernsthaft um ihren Körper zu kümmern, Folge geleistet.

Na toll. Snape macht einen besseren Job aus deinem Leben als du selbst. Was für ein deprimierender Gedanke.

„Ich denke, Sie werden nach diesem Tanz den Rückzug antreten können", Snapes Stimme unterbrach sie in ihren Grübeleien. "Ich verbringe meine Zeit normalerweise draußen in den Gärten und kontrolliere, ob sich irgendwelche Schüler dort befinden."

Und dann endete die Musik und sie konnte von ihm wieder Abstand nehmen. Es schien kein Moment für längeres Höflichkeitsgeplänkel zu sein. Mit einem knappen Kopfnicken dreht sie sich um ihre eigene Achse und ging Richtung Ausgang. Auf ihrem Weg, vorbei an den Schülergrüppchen, bemerkte sie, dass Snape von den anderen Gryffindors gratuliert wurde. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, Neville etwas sagen gehört zu haben, wie „du hast es überlebt...." was sie merkwürdigerweise verletzte.

Gott verdammt, dachte sie ziemlich bestürzt, so schlimm ist er doch gar nicht.

Ihre Laune wurde nicht gerade davon aufgeheitert, dass sie Minerva McGonagall noch an der Tür abfing.

„Verlassen Sie uns denn schon, Severus?", fragte sie mit einem ironischen Lächeln. „Ich hoffe, Sie haben meine Schulsprecherin nicht verärgert."

„Ihre Schulsprecherin ist sehr gut dazu in der Lage auf sich selbst aufzupassen", raunzte sie, nicht ganz sicher darüber, ob sie sich selbst oder Snape meinte. „Ich bin sicher, sie wird sich wieder vollständig erholen, mit Hilfe einer posttraumatischen Stresstherapie."

Plötzlich total wütend auf Harry, Ron, Neville, Dumbledore, McGonagall und alle anderen, die das Pech hatten, sich in ihrem Blickfeld zu befinden, fegte sie hinaus in die Gärten. Als sie einen Kiesweg, der von Rosenbüschen gesäumt war, entlang schritt, wurde sie auf die unerlaubte Anwesenheit eines Pärchens aufmerksam. Knurrend befahl sie ihnen heraus zu kommen und zog beiden 10 Punkte für ihre jeweiligen Häuser ab. Als die beiden flohen, tippte sie ruhelos mit ihrem Zauberstab in ihre andere Hand. Sie musste etwas tun, um sich von der schlechten Laune zu erleichtern, die von den gewöhnlichen Anti-Snape Stimmungen herrührte.

Sie starrte wütend auf einen der wehrlosen Rosensträucher.

Ihren Zauberstab auf eine der Blüten richtend, murmelte sie einen Zauberspruch. Die Blume explodierte und ihre Blütenblätter segelten kaskadenartig zur Erde, eine Duftwolke verbreitend. Sie tat es noch einmal.

Ja, das war in der Tat sehr befriedigend.


	16. Chapter 16

**Teil 16 - Eifersucht ist all der Spaß von dem du denkst, dass sie ihn hatten**

Severus musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken als er die rigoros geköpften Rosen auf dem Weg zu Kräuterkunde sah; der Ball war furchterregend gewesen, aber im Großen und Ganzen hätte es erheblich schlimmer sein können. Hermine schien etwas mehr gelitten zu haben als er - aber er war auch nicht gezwungen gewesen, mit Hyazinth Hooch zu tanzen.

Lavender und Parvati waren schnell im Verbreiten der Nachricht, dass ‚Hermine' bereit war, das Zeug, das ihr Haar und ihre Haut verbessert hatte, unter die Leute zu bringen und so verbrachte er den halben Abend belagert von, wie es schien, allen weiblichen Schülern - was eine wirklich seltsames Gefühl war. Wenn es ihn gekümmert hätte, hätte er sich vielleicht darüber gefreut; aber so wie die Dinge lagen, entschied er, es einfach nur zu tolerieren, mit der Gewissheit, dass das alles nur dazu beitragen konnte, für Hermine gehalten zu werden. In Wahrheit würde es langwierig und störend sein, Schöhnheitstränke auszuteilen, während er an den laufenden Experimenten arbeitete, die aufdecken sollten, aus was Longbottoms wundersamer Körpertausch-Trank bestanden hatte. Hermine hatte diesen Titel an einem ihrer weniger erfolgreichen Abende erfunden - während sie das Klassenzimmer vom Schaden eines ziemlich spektakulär schiefgegangenen Trankes bereinigten.

Kräuterkunde ging mit der gewöhnlichen Muße vorüber, mit wenig Aufmerksamkeit seitens Snape - die praktischen Elemente der Kräuterkunde waren etwas, das er mit Links beherrschte, nach Jahren des Benutzens der wenigen auf Pflanzen basierenden Zutaten, die für Tränke gebraucht wurden; und der heutige Unterricht ging hauptsächlich über Schneide- und Stechtechniken; sie sollten auch einen Dünger nach einem Rezept von Sprout machen. Longbottom, natürlich, hatte ihn vor allen anderen perfekt gemischt und verteilt.

Wie in Merlins Namen konnte der Junge bei jedem Rezept, das Sprout sich ausdachte, herstellen und gleichzeitig so ein kompletter Trampel im Zaubertränkeunterricht sein?

Die interessanteste Nachricht, die er während des Unterrichts mitbekam, hatte allerdings nichts mit Kräuterkunde zu tun; es war das Gerücht, dass Hooch ihrem eigenen energischen Tanzstil zum Opfer gefallen war. Harry war irgendwie daran interessiert, dass das nächste Spiel - gegen Slytherin - abgesagt wurde. Snape hoffte, dass es das würde; für Gryffindor zu jubeln würde doch den Kessel zum Überlaufen bringen.

Das Gerücht war wahr; Hermine fand ihn nach dem Mittagessen, sich im Gang auf ihn herfallend, seine schweren Roben um sich.

"Miss Granger, auf ein Wort." Sie sprach kalt und die wenigen Schüler um sie herum wichen zurück und wunderten sich offensichtlich, was der Zaubertrankprofessor für die Schulsprecherin auf Lager hatte. Sie wären überrascht gewesen herauszufinden, dass alles was er auf Lager hatte, ausbrechende, kaum zu unterdrückende Panik war. Sie hatten kaum seine Kerkerräume erreicht, als sie anfing im Flur auf und ab zu laufen .

"Professor Hooch ist...verletzt," sagte sie, "anscheinend stolperte sie gestern während sie tanzte - ich kann nicht sagen, dass mich das überrascht - und Madam Pomfrey scheint zu glauben, dass es eine Woche oder so dauert sie zu heilen." Sie knurrte fast, als sie hin und her ging. Snape lehnte sich gegen die Tür und verschränkte die Arme. Er hatte mehr oder weniger Dreh heraus, wie er es machen musste, obwohl er ein wenig bestürzt war von der plötzlichen Aufmerksamkeit die er anscheinend von den Jungs erhielt wenn er das tat.

Es war ja nicht so, dass er Dekolletee zeigen würde ...

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass es eine Woche heilen muss - egal, was es ist; sogar Harrys Arm war über nacht wieder hergestellt, als dieser Idiot Lockhart den Heilspruch verpfuschte. Es muss persönlich sein. Ich weiß nicht, was ich gestern zu ihr gesagt habe, aber sie macht das mit Absicht, ich weiß -"

"Miss Granger." Snape unterbrach Hermines Gemurmel. Er war fast schon daran gewöhnt, sie mit ihrem Vornamen anzusprechen; ihre Bitte vor einigen Tagen war nach all dem nicht völlig unvernünftig. Aber es schien ein besserer Weg zu sein, ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen - und es half. Sie hielt inne und wirbelte herum.

"Was?" fragte sie, und seufzte dann. "Entschuldigung, was wollten Sie sagen, Professor?"

Snape beobachtete sie für einen Moment, bevor er sprach; er hätte es vorgezogen, wenn sie vergessen würde, so höflich zu sein. Es war sonderbar die Unterwürfigkeit in seiner Stimme zu hören und in seiner Körperhaltung zu sehen.

"Es macht nicht viel Sinn, was Sie erzählen, Miss Granger; hören Sie auf, alles so persönlich zu nehmen - es ist keine große Sache. Wir haben den Ball überlebt." Er machte eine Pause, aber sie schien an diesem Nachmittag nicht in der Stimmung für seine Art von Humor zu sein. "Was genau veranlasst Sie zu glauben, dass es ein persönlicher Angriff ist? Professor Hoochs Verletzung? Das war etwas, das passieren musste. Und ich glaube kaum, dass Madam Pomfrey die Heilung einer Person verzögern würde, nur um mich zu ärgern - sie ist zu sehr auf meine Tränke angewiesen. Könnten Sie vielleicht ein wenig...nun präziser sein?"

Hermine nickte ihm zu. "Ich muss im nächsten Spiel Schiedsrichter machen - der Direktor und Professor McGonagall glauben, dass es nicht besonders förderlich wäre, das Spiel abzusagen, besonders weil Gryffindor gegen Slytherin nicht das die freundschaftlichste Partie ist. Also, weil Hooch nicht kann -"

Als der einzig qualifizierte Schiedsrichter im Kollegium müssen Sie es tun. Was für ein Problem gibt es?" fragte Snape verwirrt.

Hermine lachte, ein leiser, krächzender Laut, ohne Humor oder ähnlichem und mit mehr, als nur einem Hauch von Verzweiflung. Er hatte bis jetzt nicht einmal gewusst, dass er zu so einem Laut fähig war. "Treffen Sie Ihre Wahl. Kein Wissen über Quidditch oder nicht das geringste Geschick im Umgang mit einem Besen; was ist Ihnen lieber?"

"Sie übertreiben Hermine. Sie sind die beste Freundin des gryffindorschen Suchers und Sie haben wahrscheinlich schon lange mit dem Zählen der Quidditchspiele aufgehört, die Sie alle in den letzten sechs Jahren gesehen haben - Sie wissen mehr als Sie denken. Und in den letzten fünf Jahren hatten sie mindestens einmal pro Woche Flugunterricht. Zwar hatten sie seit den ZAGs keine -" Hermine unterbrach ihn.

"Gut - ich habe das absolute Grundwissen, aber keinesfalls genug um ein Spiel zu leiten. Alles was Harry will sind Glückwünsche - die Spielanalyse und das alles hebt er sich für Ron auf, weil er weiß, dass es mich nicht im Geringsten interessiert," schrie Hermine, in ihrem Nacken pulsierte eine Ader. Snape beobachtete es verwirrt. Er hatte niemals bemerkt, dass er das tat. Sie holte tief Luft, offensichtlich, um sich zu beruhigen. "Was fliegen angeht, nur weil ich Unterricht hatte, heißt das nicht, dass ich es besonders gut kann. Ich war unglaublich froh, diese besondere Tortur so schnell wie möglich loszuwerden.

Snape fühlte, wie sich neue Kopfschmerzen formten. "In diesem Fall," murmelte er, "werden wir mit unseren Experimenten nicht weiterkommen. Also gut, da kann man nichts machen. Sie müssen es lernen." "In einer Woche?!" antwortete Hermine, mit einer Stimme, die all den Unglauben ausdrückte, den er fühlte.

"Das ist alles, was wir haben, ich schlage vor, wir machen das Beste daraus. Wir werden diesen Abend üben - das Feld ist weit genug vom Schloss entfernt, um nicht beobachtet zu werden. Zum Glück sind Sie Schulsprecherin, so sollte es ohne viele Probleme gehen sollte ich ohne große Probleme rausgehen können. Also gut, neun Uhr heute Abend auf dem Feld. In der Zwischenzeit, schlage ich vor, Sie lesen..." Snape ging hinüber zu den Bücherregalen und suchte, dann zog er ein dünnes Buch heraus, "das." Er warf es zu Hermine, die es leicht fing und es fragend ansah.

"Der Quidditchführer für Bluffer?" las sie laut den Titel.

"Es wird Ihnen genug beibringen, um einigermaßen überzeugend zu schwindeln, was alles ist, worauf wir hoffen können, denke ich."

Snape verbrachte den Nachmittag damit, einen gedanklichen Zeitplan für die Flugstunden auszuarbeiten - einen Schnellkurs. Er vermied es ihn einen Crash-Kurs zu nennen; sie hatten schon genug damit zu tun, ohne auch noch abergläubische Theatralik mitmischen zu lassen. Seine Verwirrung war offensichtlich, als er in der Bücherei saß, seinen Kopf in Bücher vergraben. Das war kein ungewöhnlicher Platz oder Position für Hermine und er wurde größtenteils allein gelassen. Nur zwei Ravenclaws störten ihn, jede mit einer Bestellung für seine nächste Runde Hautpflegetrank.

Um 9 Uhr war er auf dem Spielfeld; die Nacht kam und er sandte einen Kreis aus Feuerbällen mit einem kurzen Spruch in die Luft, so abgeschirmt, dass sie vom Schloss aus nicht gesehen werden konnten. Er hatte auch das Feld mit einem Spruch belegt, der die Aufmerksamkeit ablenkte und so jeden, der zufällig aus einem Fenster schauen sollte und den beleuchteten Platz bemerkte, dazu brachte das alles ganz schnell wieder zu vergessen, bevor derjenige seine Entdeckung weitererzählen konnte. Es würde Dumbledore nicht täuschen, aber jedes andere Mitglied des Personals und der Schüler.

Hermine erschien etwa eine Minute zu spät; immer noch den "Quidditchführer für Bluffer" in den Händen. Die Panik hatte sie immer noch nicht verlassen, wie ihre ersten Worte zeigten.

"Es gibt über 700 Fouls, wie in Gottes Namen soll ich die alle in einer Woche lernen?" jammerte sie; der Ton passte ganz und gar nicht zu seiner Stimme.

"Sollen Sie auch nicht." Sagte Snape scharf. "Es gibt keine veröffentlichte Liste und nicht einmal Hooch kennt alle 700; ich bestimmt auch nicht und Sie können sicher sein, dass das auch keiner der Spieler tut, lernen Sie nur die naheliegendsten - das Buch hat Bilder, Sie sollten also die Möglichkeit besitzen, den Erklärungen zu folgen - und achten Sie am meisten darauf, dass sie nicht die Spielfeldgrenze überfliegen, sich nicht aneinander festhalten und ihre Zauberstäbe benutzen. Letzteres ist sowieso der Grund für neunzig Prozent aller Fouls."

Nach dieser Nachricht sah Hermine ein wenig ruhiger aus, war aber immer noch besorgt.

"Das sind immer noch 70 Fouls..."

Snape schüttelte den Kopf, während er in den Himmel starrte und die letzten Reste seiner Geduld sammelte. Er würde nur zu gern seine Ruhe verlieren, aber im Großen und Ganzen, dachte er, würde es schneller vorbei sein, wenn er sich beherrschte.

"Miss Granger," er konnte die Schärfe nicht ganz aus seiner Stimme herausnehmen und ihr Kopf flog herum, "so lange Sie Flacken, Keilen, Kollern, Schubsen, Pfeffern, Quaffelpicken, Rempeln, Schnatzeln, Stutschen und Rockeln erkennen können, ist es gut. Lernen Sie das und Sie werden mehr wissen als diese Kleinkinder es je tun oder vorführen werden. Und merken Sie sich, dass sie nicht wissen, dass der Schiedsrichter Hermine Granger ist. Ich habe lange und hart an meinem Ruf gearbeitet und Sie haben es - bis jetzt - noch nicht geschafft ihn zu zerstören. Ich schlage vor, Sie nutzen das als Vorteil."

Hermine hatte im Buch geblättert, als er die 10 bekanntesten Fouls aufzählte - anscheinend um sie zu finden, wie er sie erwähnte. Jetzt blickte sie auf und ihr Gesichtsausdruck sagte ihm, dass sie endlich verstanden hatte, dass die Teams den Meister der Zaubertränke nicht als Schiedsrichter auf die Probe stellen würden; sogar die Slytherins würden so etwas - nicht mehr als einmal - ausprobieren.

"Jetzt das Fliegen. Steigen Sie auf den Besen und drehen eine Runde ums Feld, so, dass ich sehen kann, womit wir es zu tun haben."

Hermine gab ihm das Buch und stellte sich neben den Besen, den er für sie mitgebracht hatte - sein Nimbus 1700. Nicht das neueste Modell, aber für seine Zwecke ausreichend. Er hörte sie zögernd murmeln "Hoch" und sah sie erschrecken, als der Besen in ihre Hand sprang. Sie stieg mutig auf, drückte sich vom Boden ab und flog ums Feld - langsam zuerst, dann mit immer mehr Geschwindigkeit.

Sie landete ein wenig später genau vor ihm, den Besen auffangend bevor er auf den Boden fallen konnte.

"Miss Granger, wenn Sie aufhören würden so perfekt sein zu wollen, würden Sie das Leben ein wenig leichter finden. Ich würde nicht sagen, dass Sie ein ernsthaftes Problem mit der Fliegerei haben - Ihre Technik muss vor dem Spiel noch ein wenig verbessert werden, aber Sie sind nicht ganz so unfähig, wie Sie behauptet haben."

Hermine sah verwirrt aus, als sie landete und antwortete langsam. "Ich denke...Ich denke Ihr Körper hat etwas damit zu tun. Ich bin noch nie so geflogen wie gerade eben, in meinem ganzen Leben nicht; es ist so, als ob mein Körper weiß, was er zu tun hat - ich habe bestimmt nicht diesen Flug kommandiert."

Snape dachte für einen Moment darüber nach, dann nickte er.

"Sehr wahrscheinlich. Seien Sie froh über solche Kleinigkeiten - und üben Sie weiter. Mein Körper weiß, was zu tun ist, aber Ihr Kopf braucht Übung."


	17. Chapter 17

**Teil 17 - Auf welcher Seite sind Sie eigentlich, Schiri?**

Wenn irgend jemand etwas von den nächtlichen Ausflügen von Professor Snape bemerkt haben sollte, hatte er es nicht für nötig befunden, eine Bemerkung darüber zu machen.

Hermine hatte eine vorübergehende Besorgnis wegen Argus Filch erübrigen können, der sich und Snape als die letzte Bastion gegen die massenhafte Zügellosigkeit der Schüler in den Gängen betrachtete. Sie war sogar soweit gegangen, einen gedanklichen Plan für einige mitternächtliche Ausflüge zu machen, nur um mögliche Verdächtigungen zu zerstreuen, die er vielleicht hegte. Jedoch, die zusätzlichen Flugstunden in ihrem schon vorher nervenaufreibend vollen Stundenplan, gaben ihr den Rest, was einfach nur hieß, dass sie ihre Nächte in so tiefer Bewusstlosigkeit verbrachte, wie es nur möglich war. Rückblickend erschien ihr die Erfahrung mit dem Zeitumkehrer im dritten Jahr sehr viel erholsamer.

Die Kombination von Snapes Muskelerinnerung und einem Besen, der etwas besser ausbalanciert war als die normalen Schulmodelle, machte die übliche Qual ein bisschen weniger schlimm als sie befürchtet hatte. Snape war nicht besonders geduldig mit ihr, aber er hatte einen Kniff, die Bewegungen verständlich zu erklären und sein Körper war ein wenig erfahrener darin die Befehle auszuführen als ihr Eigener. Was auch nur gerecht war, wenn man darüber nachdachte; er sollte schließlich wissen, was sein Körper konnte.

Es gab sogar Momente, in denen sie Harrys und Rons Begeisterung verstehen konnte. Jedoch überwogen die Zeiten, in denen ihr Magen Saltos machte, wenn ihr klar wurde, dass sie nicht bloß das Fliegen meistern, sondern auch noch auf vierzehn andere Menschen achten musste, die sich alle in verschiedene Richtungen bewegten; mindestens die Hälfte von ihnen würden es darauf anlegen, der anderen Hälfte langfristigen Schaden zuzufügen.

Im Moment lag sie in der Badewanne, weichte ihren müden Körper ein und versuchte so viel vom Quidditchführer für Bluffer zu lernen, wie nur möglich, bevor sie aufgeben und ins Bett gehen musste. Sie gewöhnte sich langsam an den langen, mageren Männerkörper, der sich vor ihr im Wasser streckte und auf ihn achtzugeben war auch längst nicht mehr ein Anlass für Verlegenheit. Sie hatte sich auch seit einer Weile nicht mehr beim Rasieren geschnitten.

Und was die anderen Teile ihres Körpers betraf...Sie hatte entdeckt, dass Snape überraschend oft mit einer Erektion aufwachte. Oder zumindest nahm sie an, dass es überraschend oft war. Es war ja nicht so, dachte sie, als ob sie ausreichend Erfahrung in solchen Dingen hatte, um einen Vergleich anstellen zu können. Und sie hatte herausgefunden, dass eine kalte Dusche zweifellos effektiv war, die Alternative damit fertig zu werden jedoch beträchtlich mehr Freude machte, nicht zu erwähnen, dass es nicht so ein traumatisches Erlebnis am frühen Morgen war.

Sie bewegte sich ein wenig im Wasser und merkte, dass es langsam kalt wurde. Sie klappte das Buch zu und zog sich tropfend aus dem Wasser. Sie griff sich ein Handtuch und begann sich zerstreut abzutrocknen, darüber nachdenkend, ob es irgendeine Chance gab, dass das nächste Spiel das war, in dem Harry entschied, Roderick Plumpton zu übertreffen und den Schnatz in dreieinhalb Sekunden zu fangen. Pro: Harry würde wieder einmal in die Geschichte eingehen und ihr würde es erspart bleiben, sich selbst zum Idioten zu machen - und Snape, musste sie gnädigerweise hinzufügen. Kontra: nein, im Moment fiel ihr nichts ein. Was hieß, dass es unwahrscheinlich war, dass sie soviel Glück haben würde. Sie rubbelte den Rest Wasser ab und legte das Handtuch für die Hauselfen zur Seite, damit sie sie sich dessen annehmen konnten. Nackt tapste sie ins Schlafzimmer, mit schmerzenden, auf sich aufmerksam machenden Muskeln. Es war so, weil sie sich nicht entspannte - sagte Snape.

Wenn Sie sich nur entspannen würden, Miss Granger, würden Sie bemerken, dass Ihr Körper seinen eigenen Schwerpunkt findet. Wenn Sie ständig dagegen ankämpfen, werden Sie umfallen. Der Schmerz in ihrer linken Hüfte bestätigte diese Aussage. Nicht zu erwähnen, dass er genügend verärgert war, um sie Miss Granger zu nennen. Gähnend suchte sie eine frische Boxershort heraus, zog sie an und schlüpfte ins Bett, sich selbst immer wieder sagend, dass sie das durchstehen würde.

Hermine wachte am Morgen des Spiels auf, bemerkte aber, dass der größte Teil ihres Vertrauens verschwunden war. Zu erregt um etwas anderes zu tun als sich anzuziehen und eine Tasse schwarzen Kaffee hinunter zuschütten - ein Getränk, das sie mit einigem Enthusiasmus trank -stolzierte sie zum Labor und lief im Raum auf und ab während sie auf Snape wartete. Als er endlich durch die Tür trat, ermutigte sie sein Gesichtsausdruck nicht im Mindesten, ihre Befürchtungen mit ihm zu teilen. Sie vermutete, dass er durch und durch ein Opfer der Potter/Weasley "Vor-dem-Spiel-Hysterie, einschließlich schiefer Sprechchöre, unartikuliertes Rufen und ein wirklich angst machende Meinung über Slytherin. Sogar sie, als eine Gryffindor, fand es ein wenig viel. Sie konnte nur Vermutungen über die Reaktion des Hauslehrers von Slytherin anstellen.

Die Büchertasche landete mit einem vielsagenden Plumps auf der Werkbank und Snape ging hinüber zu den übernacht stehengelassenen Kesseln.

"Sollen wir anfangen?" sagte er in einem Ton der zeigte, dass das keine Frage war. Hermine nickte nur. Anfangs war sie froh, etwas zu tun zu haben und hoffte, es würde sie vom näherkommenden Spiel ablenken. Aber das tat es nicht. Tatsächlich hatte sie heute morgen irritierend wenig zu tun, sodass sie ruhelos auf und ab lief und sich Regeln und Fouls ins Gedächtnis rief. Sie fühlte, wie eine neue Welle von Kopfschmerzen begann auf sie los zu rollen und fühlte ein nagendes Verlangen nach irgendwas Süßem. Sie glaubte nicht, dass sie mit einem Ausflug in die Küche davonkommen würde. Ihr Magen zog sich zusammen und ihr Schritt wurde energischer.

Die Sache gipfelte in einem Gedanken an einen doppelten, achtfachen Looping. Snapes Stimme unterbrach abrupt ihre Gedankengänge.

"In Merlins Namen, Miss Granger, hören Sie auf, wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn herumzuflattern."

Sie stoppte.

"'Tschuldigung."

Er seufzte tief auf.

"Ist es wegen heute nachmittag?"

Sie nickte, und versuchte sich nicht auf die Lippe zu beißen.

"Ich versichere Ihnen, dass das alles nicht so schlimm wird. Ihre Flugkünste werden ausreichend sein. Ich zweifle nicht daran, dass Ihr Regelwissen genügen wird. Es gibt wichtigere Dinge, auf die wir uns konzentrieren müssen."

Nun, das war einfach zu sagen für ihn. Er musste ja nicht da raus gehen.

"Ich kann an nichts anderes denken," sagte sie und versuchte nicht so jämmerlich zu klingen, wie sie sich fühlte. Seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach, hatte sie kläglich versagt.

"Also gut," sagte er ungeduldig, "wenn Sie nicht still halten können, seien Sie bitte so nett und gehen woanders hin, bevor Sie in Ihrer Panik noch etwas umstoßen und Mr. Longbottoms einzige Leistung in Zaubertränke noch weiter komplizieren."

Wo konnte sie hingehen? Sie konnte nur in seine Räume zurück und sie dachte nicht, dass sie das unbedingt beruhigen würde. Sie sprach diesen Gedanken aus, bevor ihr einfiel, dass es ihn eigentlich nicht interessierte.

Das tat es nicht.

"Miss Granger, wie soll ich wissen, was Sie beruhigt?" seufzte er. "Was wollen Sie machen?"

Sie dachte nach.

Eis essen. Ganz bestimmtes Eis. Haagen-Dazs Eiscreme. Im Häagen-Dazs Cafe am Leicester Square. Keine besonders praktische Idee.

Snape schien dem nicht zuzustimmen.

"Nun, wenn es das ist, was Sie wollen, dann machen Sie's doch."

"Entschuldigen Sie, Professor," sagte sie scharf, "aber wie genau soll ich das machen?"

Sie starrte ihn wütend an. Die Situation war schon schlimm genug, ohne von ihm geärgert zu werden. "Es ist ja nicht so, als könnte ich einfach apparieren, oder?"

Er sah sie fest an.

Er konnte doch nicht ernsthaft vorschlagen, dass sie...

"Ich nehme an, Sie haben die Technik studiert."

Er meinte es wirklich.

"Ja," sagte sie vorsichtig, "aber ich habe keine Lizenz."

"Nein," sagte er übertrieben geduldig, "aber ich. Und wenn es dafür sorgt, dass ich für den Rest des Morgens nicht mehr von Ihnen genervt werde und Ihnen hilft, diese unaufhörlichen Panikattacken unter Kontrolle zu bringen, ist es ein geringes Opfer."

Sie war sprachlos.

"Folgen Sie dem Weg nach Hogsmeade. Wenn Sie die Schlossgrenze überschritten haben, halten sie sich links und Sie werden einen geschützten Platz zum Apparieren finden. Muggelgeld ist in der linken oberen Kommodenschublade im Wohnzimmer." Seine Augenbraue wölbte sich als sie sich abmühte, ihre Gesichtszüge unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

"Ich bin nicht mit einem Zauber ans Schloss gebunden, Miss Granger. Sogar ich besuche hin und wieder die Außenwelt. Wenn Sie um zwei Uhr noch nicht wieder da sind, informiere ich den Direktor und versuchen Sie, sich nicht aufzuteilen während Sie meinen Körper benutzen. Und jetzt verschwinden Sie endlich."

Das musste er ihr nicht zweimal sagen. Sie flüchtete zurück in seine Räume, hastig in der Kommode nach dem Geld suchend. Zu ihrer Überraschung war es ein beträchtlicher Vorrat. Sie zog ein paar Scheine und ein wenig Wechselgeld heraus. Ihre Ehrlichkeit zwang sie, eine gekritzelte Notiz über den Betrag dazulassen, damit sie ihn später zurückzahlen konnte. Sie war kurz davor zu gehen, als ihr auffiel, dass sie nicht wie in der Winkelgasse ihren schwarzen Umhang anlassen konnte. Sie nahm an, dass das hieß, dass sie etwas verwandeln musste. Sie ging ins Schlafzimmer und wühlte sich durch die Schubladen der Kommode. Da Snape voraussehbare Gewohnheiten in Sachen Kleidung hatte, hatte sie es nicht für nötig befunden, nach mehr als Alltagskleidung zu suchen. Sie bezweifelte, dass sie mehr finden würde, aber sie konnte trotzdem nachsehen.

Die erste Schublade, die sie durchsuchte, enthielt die angemessene Standardkollektion männlicher Dinge. Nichts, dass ihr unter diesen Umständen helfen würde. Mit wenig Hoffnung zog sie die Schublade darunter auf - und war zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag sprachlos.

Mit vorsichtigen, um nicht zu sagen ungläubigen, Bewegungen zog sie eine bedeutsame Menge schwarzen Denim heraus. Sie hielt es hoch, der Verstand konnte noch nicht akzeptieren, was die Augen sahen. Jeans. Eng geschnitten, Knopfleiste vorn, gestempeltes Label mit drei Nummern - 5 0 1. Sehr schön. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

So, so, so, Professor. Noch mehr Überraschungen.

Sie warf sich aufs Bett. Ein erneutes Abtauchen in die Schublade brachte sie in Kontakt mit etwas sehr Weichem. Sie zog schließlich daran, um einen Muggelpullover zu enthüllen; schwarz natürlich, und Kaschmir - auch natürlich, dachte sie. Also, das löste das Problem, was sie anziehen sollte. Schnell streifte sie ihre Roben ab und ersetzte sie durch die Jeans und den Pulli. Die Muggelklamotten umrissen ihren Körper so, wie es ihr Umhang definitiv nicht tat.

Schön, dachte sie wieder. Sehr schön. Eine Durchsuchung ihres Kleiderschrankes förderte eine gut geschnittene Lederjacke zutage - schwarz natürlich. Hermine sah auf die Marke. Armani. Niemand konnte Professor Snape vorwerfen, dass er nicht ein Auge für Qualität hat, dachte sie ungezogen. Sie fragte sich, was noch alles in seinen Schränken versteckt war; der plötzliche Einblick in seinen Geschmack für gute Muggelkleidung hatte unerklärlicherweise ihr Herz höher schlagen lassen.

Ein finsteres Gesicht erzwingend, hüllte sie sich in ihren Umhang um die Muggelkleidung zu verstecken und verließ das Schloss.

Eine halbe Stunde später saß sie im Leicester Square und schleckte sich ihren Weg durch eine Portion Eis, bestehend aus Belgischer Schokolade, Pralinencreme und Macademia Nussstücken, übergossen mit heißer Schokoladensoße, Schlagsahne und Schokoladenstücken. Als sie darüber nachdachte, realisierte sie, dass er, obwohl er ziemlich grob mit ihr gewesen war, ihr nicht nur erlaubt hatte mit seiner Lizenz zu apparieren - was ihn in ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten bringen konnte - sondern auch für sie bezahlt hatte, damit sie hier sein konnte. Im Moment - in sicherer Entfernung von Hogwarts - mochte sie diesen Mann fast.

Zurück in Hogwarts auf Snapes Besen sitzend, in der Mitte des Quidditchfeldes, Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy - die beiden Sucher und Teamkapitäne - beobachtend, die sich gegenseitig belauerten, fühlte Hermine sich beträchtlich wenig zu Mildtätigkeit ihm gegenüber verpflichtet. Sie wusste, dass er irgendwo auf den Gryffindorrängen saß; die einzige vage Befriedigung, die sie fühlte war, dass er für Gryffindor jubeln musste, kein Zweifel möglich, dass er neben Neville Longbottom saß. Sie hatte nichts außer der Eiscreme gegessen und die Völle lag ihr nun schwer im Magen, was sie ein wenig matt machte. Für einen Moment dachte sie darüber nach, ob sie aus dieser Sache herauskommen würde, wenn sie eine Krankheit vortäuschte; aber Madam Pomfrey hatte zu viele effektive Mittelchen in ihrem Giftschrank.

Mittelchen für jedes Wehwehchen, außer Hoochs gefährlichem Tanzunfall dachte sie bitter. Sie war immer noch davon überzeugt, dass die Fluglehrerin das mit Absicht gemacht hatte.

Sie versuchte auch die Unterhaltung - wenn man es so nennen konnte - mit Professor McGonagall zu vergessen.

"Ich habe mich beim Direktor aufs Heftigste darüber beschwert, dass ein Hauslehrer ein Spiel leitet, bei dem seine eigene Mannschaft teilnimmt. Ich warne Sie, wenn ich nur das kleinste Anzeichen einer Favorisierung erkenne, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass das Ergebnis nicht gezählt wird." Sie hatte den Grad der offenen Feindseligkeit zwischen ihrer eigenen Hauslehrerin und Snape, die bei solchen Gelegenheiten aufflackerte, nie richtig wahrgenommen.

Jetzt wartete sie darauf, dass alle bereit waren um zu beginnen. Harry schaute zu Draco, der zurückstierte. Sie vermutete, dass sich über ihr Ron - Gryffindortreiber, wie seine Brüder vor ihm - und Ginny - eine der Jägerinnen - in Position begaben. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie die kreisenden Slytherinjäger über sich, wie eine grün-silberne Geier. Es war wahrscheinlich zu spät, um sich zu wünschen, dass sie dem Zeremoniell dieser Momente mehr Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hätte. Instinktiv schielte sie zur Lehrertribühne. Dumbledore war da; sie konnte seinen Bart schimmern sehen. Sie konnte auch Hooch sehen, die ihren Blick einfing und ihr fröhlich zuwinkte.

Nicht persönlich, wie?

Sie festigte ihren Griff um Snapes Besen, blies scharf in die Pfeife und warf dann den Quaffel in die Luft.

Die Hölle brach los.

Ein Spiel, das schon von der Tribüne aus gefährlich aussah, sah vom Standpunkt eines Schiedsrichters nur noch rücksichtslos und selbstmörderisch aus. Hermine hatte so viel damit zu tun, sich auf die Spieler und darauf, nicht verletzt zu werden zu konzentrieren, dass sie fast ihre Schwierigkeiten beim Fliegen vergaß und was darauf folgte, waren die verwirrendsten zweieinhalb Stunden, die sie je erlebt hatte. Bewegungen, die auf dem Papier so perfekt eindeutig aussahen, wurden im Spiel rücksichtlos umgesetzt, so dass sie, stellvertretend für alle, denjenigen bestrafte, den sie zuletzt etwas tun sah. Mehr als einmal sahen Spieler beider Teams aus, als würden sie die Entscheidungen in Frage stellen. Sogar Draco Malfoy murmelte vor sich hin "auf welcher Seite sind Sie eigentlich...?"

Ron jedoch war der Schlimmste.

"Aber Professor," protestierte er, nachdem sie Slytherin einen Strafwurf zuerkannt hatte, "Malfoy hat Ginny ganz klar festgehalten..."

Sie bezweifelte das nicht, aber sie hatte es einfach nicht gesehen. Sie starrte ihn an.

"Stellen Sie meine Entscheidung in Frage, Mr. Weasley?" Bitte, halt die Klappe, Ron.

Er hatte sich wieder beruhigt, obwohl von den Gryffindorrängen viel Gemecker kam.

Das Fegefeuer brannte weiter.

Und dann geschah das Wunder. Es gab einen riesigen Jubel bei den Gryffindors und sie schaute hinauf, um Harry zu sehen, der den Schnatz in der rechten Hand hielt und Siegesloopings übers ganze Feld machte.

Wenn sie die Energie dazu gehabt hätte, hätte sie auch einen gemacht, nur weil das jetzt vorbei war. Sie war mehr als stolz auf sich, dass sie es schaffte, vom Feld und in ihre Räume zu kommen, bevor ihre Beine anfingen zu schlottern.

Später am Abend trafen sie und Snape sich im Labor. Er schaute sie nur an, als sie an seinem Schreibtisch saß, ihre frühere Ruhelosigkeit war gewichen und sie war aufgekratzt.

"Das mach ich nie wieder," sagte sie mit Nachdruck.

Er schnaubte.

"Versuchen Sie Ihren Hang zur Melodramatik einzuschränken, Hermine. Es scheint, dass beide Seiten der Meinung sind, dass dieses Spiel besser von einem blinden, senilen Krüppel geleitet hätte werden können und dass in jeder Spielminute Abseitssituationen übersehen wurden." Er machte eine Pause und Hermine wartete glühend auf seine stechende Kritik. "Und da genau dieses Gespräch nach jedem bekannten Sportereignis geführt wird, kann ich nur sagen, dass Ihre Vorstellung akzeptabel war. Sicherlich ist Professor McGonagall im Moment ekelhaft froh über ihren Sieg." Das Wort ihren troff vor Ironie und Hermine fühlte ihre Mundwinkel in Zustimmung zucken. Sie wusste genau, was er meinte.

Er ging zu den Kesseln, an denen er arbeitete.

"Ich nehme an, der Ausflug nach London heute Morgen war ereignislos." Sie dachte, dass das der Frage, ob es ihr wieder besser ginge, am nächsten kam. Sie bemerkte auch, dass er ihren Vornamen wieder benutzte.

"Ganz und gar nicht aufregend," sagte sie bestätigend und stand auf, um ihm zu helfen.

"Oh und Professor," fügte sie mit einem plötzlichen Impuls von Übermut, "ich muss sagen, dass Ihnen Armani sehr gut steht."


	18. Chapter 18

**Teil 18 - Ein Medley aus Improvisationen**

Der November schritt fort; das Wetter war furchtbar und nicht einmal die interessante Variante von furchtbar - ein Schneesturm wäre eine willkommene Abwechslung zu dem grauen Himmel und dem ewigen Regen gewesen, der die Bewohner im Schloss eingesperrt ließ. Schlechte Laune und Unfug erhoben sich, während sich der Regen draußen auf alles herabsenkte. Snape hatte sich im Sessel beim Feuer in seinen Räumen zusammengerollt; er hatte zuvor einen Stapel einigermaßen interessanter Zeitschriften unter Hermines Bett gefunden und, ehrlich gesagt, waren sie das Einzige, was ihn im Moment bei Vernunft hielt.

Er war - schon wieder - auf der Jagd nach Krummbein gewesen, um sicherzustellen, dass diese Katze ihm nicht in einem Versteck oder anderswo auflauerte. Jeder andere war vollkommen ahnungslos von dem Tausch zwischen ihm und Hermine, nur diese Katze nicht; er argwöhnte, dass Snape den Körper seines Frauchens aus zweifelhaften Gründen übernommen hatte und von Zeit zu Zeit übte er ein paar Attacken auf den Eindringling in seinem Revier aus. Snape wünschte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, dass es einen einfachen Weg gäbe, um Hermine in seine Räume - schön, in Wirklichkeit ihre Räume - zu bringen, ohne eine Entdeckung zu riskieren. Es würde...eine Herausforderung sein, eine Erklärung dafür zu finden, warum der Meister der Zaubertränke die Räume der Schulsprecherin besuchte.

Die Zeitschriften waren ordentlich unter dem Bett verstaut, hinter dem Bettkasten auf einem Stapel abgelegt. Snape hatte schon gedacht, es wäre die Hexenwoche oder etwas anderes Langweiliges und wollte schon die Klappe wieder zufallen lassen, als ihm einige Wörter des obersten Magazins ins Auge fielen.

Sinnebetörender Sex - wie Sie ihn für Stunden in Atem halten!

Es war das Ausrufezeichen, natürlich war es das. Das und selbstverständlich die Neugier in Sachen Muggel. Es gab keine andere Erklärung dafür, dass er das Magazin vom Stapel nahm; es war ganz klar eine Muggelzeitschrift, und er war schon sein ganzes Leben an der Gesellschaft der Muggel interessiert - in jeder Hinsicht. Das war der Grund, nichts anderes.

Snape fragte sich, ob er vollständig überzeugt war. Er nahm an, nicht. Nichtsdestoweniger las er das Magazin am Abend von vorn bis hinten mit einer amüsierten Faszination durch - das Magazin nannte sich selbst "Cosmopolitan", aber Snape dachte, dass es den Begriff ‚international' ganz neu definierte - oder vielleicht meinten die Muggel etwas ganz anderes, wenn sie das Wort benutzten - etwas, das mit Sex, Diäten und Mode zu tun hatte.

Die Mode war eigenartig - Snape fragte sich, warum so viel Wirbel darum gemacht wurde, dass Hexen und Zauberer Muggelkleidung anziehen mussten, wenn sie diese Welt besuchten; es sah so aus, als ob man so ziemlich jede Kleiderkombination tragen konnte und dann als ‚exzentrisch' bezeichnet wurde. Tatsächlich war er ziemlich sicher, dass einige Designer Hexen sein mussten - und von Zaubererkleidung beeinflusst worden waren.

Ein Artikel der Zeitung stellte eine Designerin namens Zandra Rhodes vor; er war sich sicher, sie letzten Sommer in der Winkelgasse bei Madam Malkins gesehen zu haben. Diese pinken Haare waren unverkennbar.

Hexen-Einfluss oder nicht, die Kleidung war seltsam. Snape starrte seine - geborgte- Figur für eine Weile im Spiegel an, sich fragend, warum sich jemand so anziehen würde. Alles in allem hatte Hermine einen überraschend dünnen Körper - das war ein Gedanke, den er so schnell wie möglich wieder vergaß, aber wusste nicht, ob , dass das von den meisten Kleidungsstücken auf den Bildern noch mehr zur Geltung kommen würde. Die kurzen Shirts wären aber eine Möglichkeit...nein, lieber darüber auch nicht nachdenken. Der Verstand eines Mannes im Körper einer Frau konnte die absurdesten, widersprüchlichsten Hormonreaktionen bewirken.

Die Diäten waren genauso seltsam - Muggel wussten augenscheinlich nichts über die Tränke, die den Insulinverbrauch wieder ins Lot bringen würden, was den größten Teil der Gewichtsprobleme verursachte, und sie aßen erschreckend viel Müll, was den anderen Teil auszumachen schien.

Es war wirklich nicht verwunderlich, dass sie Diäten brauchten. Snape fragte sich, ob irgend jemand jemals erfolgreich die Verbote einhalten könnte; allein die Verbote zu lesen, brachte ihn dazu, in Hermines geheimem Schokoladenversteck nachzuschauen. Er machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz, dass er welche besorgen musste, wenn er das nächste Mal nach Hogsmeade kam, es wurde immer klarer, dass sie, wenn sie nicht mehr herausfinden würden, was in Longbottoms gescheitertem Gebräu war, warten mussten, bis die Alraunen ausgewachsen waren, bevor sie wieder normal sein würden, egal, Snape dachte, er sollte seinen Vorrat lieber früher als später auffüllen.

Davon abgesehen, auf das Thema der letzten Woche - Freuden einer Frau - zurückblickend, wurde er wurde er von der medizinischen Wirksamkeit von Schokolade überzeugt - nicht, dass er Überzeugung gebraucht hätte. Er fand es furchtbar, seinen Hormonen auf Gnade und Ungnade ausgeliefert zu sein; schön, es waren nicht einmal seine, es waren Hermines Hormone. Und sie konnte sie gern zurück haben, vielen Dank auch.

Wenn diese Hormone jedoch nicht gerade Amok liefen, schafften sie eine wunderbare Unterhaltung. Was ihn wieder zum Magazin zurückbrachte; es war...sehr lehrreich. Zumindest mehr, als er noch vor ein paar Monaten erwartet hätte - weil er jetzt jeden Kommentar und Vorschlag von beiden Seiten zu schätzen wusste.

Der Verstand eines Mannes im Körper einer Frau konnte wirklich die erstaunlichsten, widersprüchlichsten Hormonreaktionen bewirken.

Snape schloss das Magazin; er würde es später noch einmal lesen und den Rest des Stapels. Es gab keinen Grund, sich weiter selbst zu belügen. Es war mehr als nur Neugier; seine Gedanken wanderten zurück zu Hermine. Seine erste Reaktion war Überraschung, dass sie so einen Müll las - die Zeitschriften waren mit Sicherheit kein Beispiel für gute Literatur - aber sein Gedanke wurde schnell von einer neuen Erkenntnis verdrängt, dass es eigentlich zu ihrem Charakter passte. Zwei Monate hatten dafür gesorgt, dass er, außer den neuen körperlichen Freuden, auch eine Art von Verständnis für den Verstand entwickelt hatte, der im Moment seinen Körper bevölkerte. Es war schwierig, sie weiter als eine Schülerin, ein Kind zu behandeln. Sie anzusehen, ein Gesicht, das er nur all zu gut kannte, und zu wissen, wie jeder andere sie behandeln würde, sorgten dafür, dass nicht so mit ihr umgehen konnte. Er hatte versucht, sie als eine Schülerin zu anzusehen - es lag nicht in seiner Natur einen Unterschied zu machen - genaugenommen behandelte er jeden, außer dem Direktor, wie einen Schüler - aber wenn er sich nicht gewissenhaft anstrengte, würde er sie als eine ihm Ebenbürtige behandeln. Alles wies darauf hin, dass sie das war, was ihm im Moment einer Ebenbürtigen am Nächsten kam. Snape scheute vor dem ihm sich aufdrängenden Gedanken zurück, dass sie , wenn alles vorbei war, gleichgestellt sein würden. Es gab wenig Hoffnung, dass Hermine den Extremen seines Lebens entkommen würde; er war froh - und ängstlich - dass sie noch nicht gerufen worden war.

Froh, weil es ihr mehr Zeit gab, ihre Rolle zu perfektionieren, obwohl er ihr nie erzählen würde, wie gut sie war und ängstlich, weil je länger Voldemort mit seinem Einberufen wartete, desto schmerzhafter war der unvermeidliche Ruf.

Was hieß, dass die einzige Person, die ihn wirklich verstehen würde, die die Lage seines Lebens kannte, eine 18-jährige Alleswisserin sein würde.

Schicksal war eine lächerliche Sache.

In all seinen Überlegungen kam es Snape nicht in den Sinn, dass er - in gleicher Weise - die einzige Person sein würde, die Hermine Granger und die Seltsamkeiten und Verwicklungen ihres Lebens verstand.

Ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür kündete die Ankunft zwei solcher Seltsamkeiten an. Niemand konnte sie besonders komplex nennen, aber Harry Potter und Ron Weasley konnten im Allgemeinen seltsam genannt werden. Snape war fast sicher, dass die Menstruation letzte Woche zu früh begonnen hatte, weil er sozusagen so gestresst war, ihnen zuzuhören, wie sie sich für das Spiel Gryffindor - Slytherin aufputschten.

Er versteckte die Zeitschrift unter dem Stuhl - er war sich sicher, dass Hermine nicht wollte, dass das Paar darüber Bescheid wusste und er war definitiv nicht darauf vorbereitet, ihnen zuzuhören, wie sie sich über etwas, wie Kinder kichernd, ausließen, wovon sie höchstwahrscheinlich nicht die geringste Ahnung hatten. Snape dachte, dass es ziemlich unwahrscheinlich war, dass einer von beiden schon seine Jungfräuligkeit verloren hatte; dann musste er sich fast übergeben, als er erkannte, dass er sich Gedanken über das Sexleben der beiden Jungs machte.

Snape rannte beinahe zur Tür, um dem Gedanken zu entkommen.

"Es ist schon spät, warum seid ihr nicht in eurem Schlafsaal?" fragte er seufzend. Er wusste nicht sofort, wie spät es war - er hatte seine Uhr abgenommen - aber das Abendessen lag schon einige Zeit zurück und ihm war es sogar noch möglich gewesen, einige Zeit im Kerker zu verbringen, um die Experimente zu überprüfen und die nächste Fuhre Hautpflege-Tränke aufzusetzen bevor er in seine Räume und zum Magazin zurückkehrte.

Hermine war in eins seiner Bücher vertieft und nicht besonders gesprächig gewesen.

"Wir hatten eine Idee," sagte Ron schnell. Snape unterdrückte ein Murren. Eine Weasley-Idee war eine gefährliche Sache. Harry hatte den Anstand, ebenfalls beunruhigt auszusehen, was zeigte, dass er derselben Meinung war.

"Ich will es nicht wissen, Ron. Ich bin Schulsprecherin und muss etwas tun, wenn du mir was erzählst. Bist du sicher, dass du die Konsequenzen tragen willst?"

"Ach, wen stört's?" war Rons Antwort. "Snape, dieses schmierige Ekelpaket, hat uns heute Morgen so viele Punkte abgezogen, dass es sowieso keiner merken würde."

Snape zuckte ein wenig bei Rons beifälligem Kommentar über ihn und knirschte fast mit den Zähnen vor Frustration, weil er Ron nicht sagen konnte, mit wem er gerade sprach. Zu wissen, was die Schüler von einem dachten, war eine Sache; es genau ins Gesicht gesagt zu bekommen, eine andere.

"Komm schon, Hermine", drängte Harry, "Du weißt, dass wir Ärger kriegen, wenn du nicht mitkommst." emotionale Erpressung - es funktionierte immer, bei Hermine und jetzt bei Snape. Außerdem war er sich sicher, dass Hermine nachgeben würde; die zwei Jungs wurden selten ohne sie gefunden, wenn sie die Regeln brachen, also würde es seltsam aussehen, wenn er es entschieden ablehnen würde, mit ihnen zu gehen.

Er gab nach. "Was machen wir?" seufzte er. Ron grinste.

"Es ist die Karte - Harry hat es geschafft, sie dazu zu bringen, einen neuen Gang zu zeigen, es sieht so aus, als würde er vom Arithmantikturm losgehen, und wir wollten nachsehen, ob er zu irgendwas Interessantem führt."

Kopfschüttelnd folgte Snape den beiden Jungs, als sie sich zum Gehen wandten und den Raum verließen. Ron warf einen Blick über die Schulter um zu sehen, ob Snape mitkam. Das tat er, unfreiwillig. Er wusste genau, welchen Gang Ron meinte, und er führte zu nichts Interessantem - er mündete einfach bei den Gewächshäusern. Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum es eine Verbindung zwischen dem Arithmantikturm und den Gewächshäusern gab, aber Hermine würde wahrscheinlich nicht einmal vom Geheimgang wissen - also musste er ruhig sein und ihnen folgen, und ihnen nicht sagen, dass sie ihre Zeit verschwendeten.

Es war spät - der Gemeinschaftsraum war leer, und die Stille zeigte, dass alle jüngeren Schüler und der größte Teil der älteren schliefen. Was natürlich hieß, dass sie gerade einige Regeln brachen, als sie aus dem Gryffindorturm schlichen. Irgendwie hatte Snape das Gefühl, dass es keinen Sinn hätte zu überprüfen, ob die Jungs das wussten. Potter und Weasley achteten auf Regeln genauso wenig wie auf alles andere - außer Quidditch.

Die Fette Dame klappte mit nichts außer einem ‚Pff' der Missbilligung zur Seite - sie war die nächtlichen Ausflüge der Jungs schon gewöhnt - und schlichen die Gänge entlang, versteckt unter Harrys Tarnumhang.

Die Schule bei Nacht war ziemlich unheimlich, voll mit dunklen Schatten und unerklärlichen Geräuschen. Snape hatte genug Zeit damit verbracht, in denselben Gängen während seiner Nachtwachen herumzustreifen, um Schüler genau von dem abzuhalten, was sie gerade machten, so war er die Schatten und Geräusche gewohnt, aber dennoch, es aus einer anderen Perspektive zu sehen - ein Fuß kleiner als normal, unter einem Tarnumhang verborgen und mit dem ziemlich störendem, heftigem Atem von zwei halberwachsenen Männern in seinem Nacken - ließ alles ungewohnt erscheinen.

Der Weg zum Turm war relativ ereignislos - sie waren bei einer Treppe aufgehalten worden und mussten durch einige Flure im zweiten Stock laufen, aber keine Spur von irgendeinem Lehrer.

Bis sie den Turm erreichten.

Unfähig, einen Zauber unter dem Umhang auszusprechen, legte Harry ihn ab, um mit seinem Zauberstab auf das Schlüsselloch zu zielen; Snape hörte ihn Luft holen, um das Schloss zu öffnen, als eine kalte Stimme sanft durch im Gang hinter ihnen erklang.

"Und was glauben Sie drei, was Sie zu dieser Nachtschlafenden Zeit hier machen?" Snape hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass seine Stimme so drohend klingen konnte. Er hätte diese Entdeckung mehr gewürdigt, wenn er nicht am empfangenden Ende gewesen wäre.


	19. Chapter 19

**Teil 19 - Objekte im Spiegel können größer sein als sie erscheinen**

Es stellte sich heraus, reflektierte Hermine, dass es bedeutend einfacher war, Snape zu sein, als sie vorerst geglaubt hatte. Sie klappte das Buch zusammen, dass sie las - ein weiteres Stück seiner anscheinend unerschöpflichen Bibliothek - und starrte ins Feuer. Im Prinzip, schloss sie, beinhaltete es nicht mehr, als dem Lehrplan gerecht zu werden, Termine wahrzunehmen und eine schier grenzenlose Kapazität für den Tee des Direktors zu haben. Dies und bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit mürrisch und schlecht gelaunt zu sein.

Niemand belästigte sie mit einem Abend, an dem sie in neue und aufregende Möglichkeiten die Schulregeln zu brechen mit hineingezogen wurde. Niemand erschien in Tränen aufgelöst oder wutschnaubend vor ihrer Tür, erwartend, dass sie die Antwort auf die momentanen Beziehungsprobleme des- oder derjenigen parat hatte. Niemand sah sie mitleidsheischend an und jammerte "aber Hermine, ich habe das versucht und es hatte immer noch nicht geklappt". Alles in allem schien Snapes Leben im Vergleich zu ihrem einige bedeutende Vortzüge zu haben. Es kam daher mit einer großen Bibliothek, guter Kleidung, einer Apparier-Lizenz und der Freiheit, zu gehen und zu kommen, wie es ihr beliebte.

Sie übersah geflissentlich das kleine Problem bezüglich Denjenigen-Über-Den-Ich-Jetzt-Nicht-Nachdenken-Möchte-Wenn-Es-Dir-Nichts-Ausmacht.

Sie vermisste noch nicht einmal Harry und Ron so sehr wie sie erwartet hatte. Der Perspektivenwechsel hatte ihr dahingehend die Augen geöffnet, dass sie immer sehr am Rande des Trios gestanden hatte; diejenige, die Pläne ausgetüftelt oder sich als Stimme der Vernunft eingeschaltet hatte. Nicht nur das; obwohl sie dankbar war, dass die Situation nicht aufgeflogen war, wünschte sie sich fast, dass Harry oder Ron irgendeinen Kommentar abgegeben hätten. Entweder spielte Snape sie perfekt oder die Jungs schenkten ihr nicht genug Aufmerksamkeit, um Veränderungen überhaupt zu bemerken. Sie vermutete letzteres, was sie verärgerte.

Man würde meinen, dass deine besten Freunde etwas ahnen würden ...

Nun da sie in der Position war, eine Gruppe eigenwilliger Teenager im Besitz von allerlei flüchtigen Substanzen kontrollieren zu müssen, begann sie zu verstehen, wie ärgerlich ihre lässige Einstellung zu Regeln und Vorschriften sein konnte; was von ihrem Standpunkt aus belustigend gewagt aussah, erschien aus der Sicht des Lehrers absolut gefährlich. Ein wenig schuldig vermerkte sie innerlich, im Unterricht weniger vorlaut zu sein, wenn sie ihren Körper zurück bekommen hatte.

Natürlich war sie immer noch der Meinung, dass Snape es mit seiner Behandlung der Jungs übertrieb. Aber sie fühlte sich nicht annähernd so schlecht dabei, ihnen Hauspunkte abzuziehen, wie sie es manchmal für angebracht hielt.

In der Tat verlief ihr Leben in einer erfreulichen Routine. Die Abende mit Snape wurden richtig angenehm; nicht dass er sehr mitteilungsbedürftig war, er war damit zufrieden, in Form eines Zaubertranks die Antwort zur Unfallrekonstruktion zu finden, sie sich selbst überlassend, bis er etwas Bestimmtes wollte. Was ihr die Möglichkeit gab, ihn über ihr Buch hinweg verstohlen zu beobachten.

Es bestand kein Zweifel darüber, dass es immer noch ein bisschen seltsam war, sich selbst zwischen den Kesseln bewegen zu sehen, geschickt und beinahe improvisierend mit den Zutaten umgehend, gewohnt und selbstsicher. Sie war sich sicher, dass es ihr nie so leicht von der Hand gegangen war, als ihr eigener Verstand die Kontrolle hatte. Je mehr sie beobachtete, desto mehr bekam sie den Eindruck, dass sie Verhaltensweisen und Bewegungen wahrnahm, die mehr von seinem Verstand als von ihrem Körper stammten. Tatsächlich gebrauchte er ihn anders als sie, folgerte sie, beschließend, nicht zu sehr die Tatsache zu hinterfragen, dass sie die Nebeneinanderstellung recht reizvoll fand.

Heute Abend schien sich seine Aufmerksamkeit einerseits auf die Reaktion getrockneter Nesselblätter mit gemahlenem Hirschkäferpanzer und noch auf etwas anderes zu richten. Selbstverständlich vermochte Snape es nur zu gut, zwei oder sogar noch mehr Experimente gleichzeitig laufen zu haben, doch sie hatte Dämpfe, die dem kleineren Kessel entwichen waren, aufgefangen und sie waren ... nun ja ... parfümiert gewesen. Sie hatte ihn nicht direkt darauf angesprochen, da sie ihn nicht hatte stören und sich selbst nicht die Möglichkeit hatte nehmen wollen, ihn beim Arbeiten zu beobachten, aber der verlockende Geruch verweilte in ihrer Erinnerung.

Nun ja, genau genommen war es ihr Reich. Es gab keinen Grund, wieso sie nicht nachschauen gehen sollte, was er vorhatte.

Sie legte ihr Buch zur Seite und nahm sich der komplizierten Reihe von Schutzzaubern an - sie vermutete, dass er Grund genug hatte, paranoid zu sein - um in den Arbeitsbereich zu gelangen. Das Käfer-Nessel-Experiment war weggeräumt worden; eine weitere Sackgasse, folgerte sie. Er hätte ihr es schnell genug gesagt, wenn er einen Weg gefunden hätte, dieser Situation vor März zu entfliehen. In dem anderen Kessel jedoch befand sich eine cremige Substanz. Es war eindeutig die Quelle des Duftes. Es sah nicht heiß oder giftig aus. Versuchsweise tauchte sie einen Finger hinein. Als sie ihn herauszog, war er mit einer dicken weißen Flüssigkeit bedeckt. Sie verrieb sie zwischen ihren Fingern und roch daran. Es duftete blumig.

Blumig und Snape waren nicht zwei Worte, die man sehr häufig im selben Satz gebrauchte.

Es roch wie eine Art Kosmetik.

Kosmetik.

Erinnerungen an ein zwei Monate zurückliegendes Gespräch kamen in ihr hoch.

In welchem er ihr gesagt hatte, dass sie in der Lage wäre, Cremes und solcherlei für sich selbst herzustellen. Ein Gespräch, in dem sie ihm gesagt hatte, dass er das machen könne, solange es niemand bemerken würde. Sie sah sich erneut den Kessel an. Nun gut, es gab Kosmetik herstellen und es gab Kosmetik herstellen. Dies hier reichte aus, um sie ein Jahr lang zu versorgen. Es sah aus, als ob er sich darauf vorbereitete, das gesamte Gryffindor-Haus zu versorgen, wenn nicht Hogwarts. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn man nach seinem Badezimmer gehen konnte, hatte er keine oder wenig Erfahrung in allem, was über die Grundhygiene hinausging. Vielleicht überkompensierte er. Sie beschloss, ihn bei Gelegenheit darauf anzusprechen.

Sie war gerade dabei zu gehen, als es an der Tür klopfte.

Das ließ sie auffahren. Es war spät und niemand - wirklich niemand - suchte Professor Snape auf, wenn es nicht sein musste.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass der Besucher niemand anders als Professor McGonagall war. Und sie sah betroffen aus. Sehr betroffen.

"Ah, Severus, ich dachte mir, dass ich Sie hier finden würde, als Sie nicht in Ihren Räumen waren."

Hermine hatte eine leichte Vorahnung. Wenn man davon ausging, was sie über die persönliche Beziehung zwischen McGonagall und Snape herausgefunden hatte, spürte sie, dass es unwahrscheinlich war, dass ihre Hauslehrerin den Kerkern unverlangte nächtliche Besuche abstattete, wenn nicht etwas sehr Schlimmes vorgefallen war. Sicherlich nicht, um kühle Kommentare über seinen Aufenthaltsort abzugeben.

Sie suchte nach der angemessenen Reaktion.

"Was wollen Sie, Minerva?"

"Dann haben Sie offensichtlich noch nichts davon gehört?"

Offensichtlich.

"Was gehört?"

Sie mochte nicht, wie das Gespräch sich entwickelte. Ihre vorherige Selbstsicherheit über die Leichtigkeit Snape zu sein begann zu bröckeln.

Minerva McGonagall seufzte.

"Ich dachte, dass es Ihnen zu Ohren gekommen wäre, unter diesen Umständen."

Welche Umstände?

Hermine musste ihre Einsilbigkeit nicht simulieren, obwohl sie Besorgnis wie Verärgerung aussehen ließ.

Die Gryffindor-Lehrerin sammelte sich.

"Es hat einen weiteren Todesser-Angriff gegeben."

Oh Gott!

Hermine kämpfte gegen den Drang an, sichtbar in Panik auszubrechen.

"Wer?" fragte sie knapp, sich nicht zutrauend, mehr zu sagen. Namen und Gesichter schwirrten ihr durch den Kopf - ihre Familie, die Weasleys; der Schock ließ sie im Augenblick vergessen, dass McGonagall sie für Snape hielt.

"Alice Lacocks Familie."

Sie musste mit dem Namen kämpfen; bekannt, doch keiner, den sie erwartet hatte zu hören.

"Severus?"

Sie hatte zu lange geschwiegen. McGonagalls besorgter Einwurf brachte sie nicht wirklich zu ihr selbst zurück sondern zu der Tatsache, dass von ihr erwartet wurde, jemand anders zu sein.

"Was ist passiert?" Sie hoffte, sich durch diese Frage Zeit zu verschaffen.

"Das Übliche, schätze ich." Die Stimme der Schottin war hart. "Glücklicherweise scheint das Ministerium eine Vorwarnung erhalten zu haben. Die Auroren kamen Augenblicke nach den Todessern an und griffen ein. Amelia Lacock stand unter dem Crucio-Fluch doch überlebte. Sie ist jetzt im St. Mungo's. Brian Lacock wurde von den Todessern mitgenommen, als sie disapparierten. Das Ministerium sucht nun nach ihm."

"Ich verstehe." Sie versuchte erneut, gegen die Panik anzukämpfen.

"Selbstverständlich werden Sie es dem Mädchen sagen müssen."

Diese Bemerkung erfasste Hermine wieder mit Schrecken.

Ich? Wieso ich? Es muss jemand anders geben. Das ist Dumbledores Aufgabe, nicht meine.

"Ich hatte gedacht, der Direktor ... "

"Albus wurde früher am Abend dringend ins Ministerium berufen. Es tut mir leid, Severus und bevor Sie fragen - nein, ich werde mich nicht einmischen. Sie sollte es von ihrem Hauslehrer erfahren. Sie müssen es einfach hinter sich bringen." McGonagall klang sehr müde, der kampflustige Ton in ihrer Stimme war fast verschwunden. "Ihr Großvater wird morgen früh eintreffen und sie ins St. Mungo's bringen, um ihre Mutter zu besuchen. Im Übrigen ist es besser, wenn sie hierbleibt. Ich werde Ihnen bescheid geben, falls es weitere Nachrichten gibt."

Hermine sah zu, wie die Frau ging und versuchte, nicht ihrem ersten Impuls nachzugeben, in ihr altes Zimmer zu flüchten und dies ganz einfach Snape zu überlassen. Sie konnte das nicht; sie konnte das einfach nicht. Sie mussten mit dieser lächerlichen Scharade aufhören; eine andere Lösung finden. Sie war halb zur Tür heraus, als ihr die Bedeutung einer anderen Sache, die McGonagall gesagt hatte, klar wurde: Ich dachte, dass Sie es vielleicht gehört hätten.

Wieso wusste er es nicht? Wieso hatte er ihr es nicht gesagt?

Sie blieb stehen und schüttelte den Kopf, versuchend sich Klarheit zu verschaffen. Das war lächerlich. Sie würde Snape aufsuchen und das war alles. Das wiederholte sie sich unentwegt, durch die Gänge streifend, ihre Umgebung nicht beachtend, bis sie vor einer nackten, feuchten Steinwand zum Stillstand kam.

Der Eingang zum Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum.

Nein. Hier wollte ich nicht hin. Ich war auf dem Weg zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum.

Und doch ...

Sie erinnerte sich an Alice Lacock. Eine Drittklässlerin aus Slytherin. Ungewöhnlich ruhig. Ein kleines, schüchternes Mädchen, das eines Tages an Hermines Tür geklopft hatte und mit der Schulsprecherin über ein persönliches Problem hatte sprechen wollen. Und seitdem war sie mit Unterbrechungen immer wieder gekommen. Sie hatte sich andauernd wiederholt, manchmal in peinlichem Schweigen dagesessen, Hermine aber nie verraten, um was genau es ging.

Wenn sie sich weigerte, die Vereinbarung weiter zu erfüllen, konnte Snape seine Rolle als Spion nicht länger ausüben. Wenn er seine Rolle als Spion nicht mehr ausübte, würde das Ministerium weniger Angriffe aufhalten können. Was bedeutete, dass weitere Familien wie die Lacocks in Gefahr gerieten und Alice Lacocks Eltern hätten sterben können. Und dies war ungeachtet der persönlichen Gefahr, in der sie beide sich dann befänden.

Verdammt!

Sie murmelte das Passwort und betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins.

Der lange, niedrige Raum war zu dieser Nachtzeit fast leer, dennoch wurde sie mit einigen "Guten Abend, Professor Snape"s begrüßt. Sie schaute sich um und entdeckte Millicent Bulstrode in einer Ecke.

Pansy muss immer noch irgendwo draußen mit Draco sein, dachte sie mit einem Ausbruch purer Hermine. Perfekt.

"Miss Bulstrode", sagte sie ohne sich vom Eingang des Gemeinschaftsraums zu entfernen. Millicent erschrak sichtlich.

"Ja, Professor Snape."

"Ich wäre Ihnen dankbar, wenn Sie in den Schlafraum der Drittklässlerinnen hochgehen und Miss Lacock zu mir bringen würden. Ich muss in einer dringenden Angelegenheit mit ihr sprechen."

Millicent Bulstrode blinzelte einmal und verschwand. Einige stille Minuten später kam sie mit der verschlafenen Alice Lacock zurück, die gerade so viel Zeit gehabt hatte, um einen Umhang über ihr Nachthemd zu ziehen.

Los geht´s.

"Danke, Miss Bulstrode. Miss Lacock, ich muss mit Ihnen unter vier Augen sprechen. Würden Sie mir in mein Büro folgen?" Die Augen des Mädchens weiteten sich vor Bestürzung und noch etwas anderem, doch Hermine hatte weder die Zeit noch die Aufmerksamkeit, dies zu analysieren. Unterwürfig folgte Alice Hermine durch die Korridore.

Als sie schließlich im Büro ankamen, stellte Hermine fest, dass sie nicht wusste, wie sie anfangen sollte; sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie Snape damit umgehen würde. Sie bezweifelte, dass er Albus Dumbledores heiße Schokolade und Mitleid anbieten würde. Andererseits konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, dass selbst er sagen würde "Todesser haben Ihre Familie angegriffen, Ihre Mutter ist verletzt, Ihr Vater ist verschwunden, ich hoffe Sie liefern deshalb Ihre Zaubertränke-Hausaufgaben nicht zu spät ab."

Das Mädchen sah sie an, mit blassem Gesicht, mit vom Schlafen verwuschelten Haaren und wartend, dass sie etwas sagen würde.

Verdammt. Das war einfach nicht fair.

"Miss Lacock," begann sie, "bitte nehmen Sie Platz." Das Mädchen gehorchte und setzte sich. "Ich habe ... ähm ... leider schlechte Neuigkeiten." Sie schluckte. Schlechter Anfang. Snape stammelte nicht. Alice schien das nicht zu bemerken, aber sie wurde etwas blasser. "Es gab heute Nacht einen Angriff und es tut mir leid Ihnen mitzuteilen, dass Ihre Eltern ..." was? "... verletzt wurden." Sie versuchte die Tränen, die sich in Alice´ Augen bildeten, zu ignorieren. Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit außer es hinter sich zu bringen. Man konnte es nicht schönreden. "Ihre Mutter wurde verletzt und befindet sich im St. Mungo's. Ihr Vater wird vermisst und das Ministerium sucht nach ihm." Hermine fuhr fort und sah das Mädchen mit ihrem Gesicht in den Händen und den bebenden Schultern bewusst nicht an. "Ihr Großvater wird morgen hier sein und Sie zum St. Mungo's bringen. Im Übrigen denken wir, es ist das Beste, wenn Sie hier bleiben. Sie werden natürlich benachrichtigt, sobald es Neuigkeiten über ihren Vater gibt."

Alice Lacock schluchzte nun hörbar. Hermine fühlte sich völlig hilflos. Die einzigen Erfahrungen, auf die sie zurückgreifen konnte, waren ihre eigenen; sie hatte keinen Anhaltspunkt, von dem aus sie Snapes Reaktion einschätzen konnte. Sie fühlte sich noch nicht einmal ein bisschen Snape-isch, sondern vollkommen wie sie selbst. Sie konnte nicht einfach teilnahmslos dasitzen und zuschauen, wie das geschah. Sie durchsuchte ihren Umhang und zog ein Taschentuch heraus. Sie ging zu dem Stuhl, auf dem das Mädchen saß, hinüber und drückte ihr das quadratische Stück weißer Baumwolle in die zitternde Hand.

"Ähm, Miss Lacock ... Alice ... kann ich Ihnen etwas bringen ... eine Tasse Tee vielleicht?" Oh ja, das wird alles wieder gut machen.

Eine kleine Hand griff nach Hermines als sie versuchte, ihr das Taschentuch zu geben und dann vergrub Alice Lacock ihr Gesicht in Hermines Umhang. Selbst als sie das Mädchen unsicher tätschelte, war sie gänzlich davon überzeugt, dass das etwas war, was Snape nicht tun würde.

Wenn er das herausfindet, ist die Hölle los, dachte sie unglücklich, während sie von der Angst des sich an sie klammernden Mädchens in zwei Teile gerissen wurde.

Sie fuhr fort, so viel Trost zu spenden wie sie wagte und schließlich beruhigte sich Alice genügend, um in den Schlafsaal zurückzukehren. Da Hermine sich immer noch verantwortlich fühlte, bot sie an, sie zum Eingang des Gemeinschaftsraums zu begleiten. Sie bemerkte, dass Alice anscheinend sehr nahe neben ihr blieb, doch sie hatte sich noch nicht gefangen und führte es schlicht auf den Kummer zurück. Als sie sich an dem verborgenen Eingang trennten, wandte sich Alice plötzlich an sie und sagte:

"Ich danke Ihnen, Professor Snape. Für alles." Alice´ Augen waren weit geöffnet, sie schimmerten noch vor Tränen und ihr Gesicht war leicht gerötet. Da war etwas in ihrem Gesichtsausdruck, das Hermine ein wenig aus der Fassung brachte.

"Das ist schon in Ordnung", sagte sie, darum kämpfend, die gebührende Distanz wiederherzustellen. "Gehen Sie wieder ins Bett und versuchen Sie ein wenig zu schlafen."

Gehorchend verschwand Alice hinter der Wand. Diese hatte sich gerade wieder geschlossen, als ihr einfiel, dass sie ihr Taschentuch nicht zurückgefordert hatte. Sie stieß einen lauten Seufzer aus und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar, ungewöhnlich verärgert ob der üblichen Klebrigkeit.

Das reicht, dachte sie boshaft, morgen werde ich Shampoo benutzen, ob es ihm gefällt oder nicht.

Ihr Herz und ihr Kopf hämmerten, aus verschiedenen Gründen. Sie beschloss, dass allein der Versuch jetzt zu schlafen sinnlos war; sie konnte genau so gut ein bisschen laufen, um die Anspannung abzubauen. Er war nicht so, dass der Anblick eines die Gänge durchstreifenden Snapes auch nur eine misstrauische Augenbraue zucken ließ.

Als sie den Arithmantik-Korridor erreicht hatte, war sie durch und durch verärgert. Verärgert wegen der Tatsache, dass Snape sie vor diesem Teil ihres Jobs nicht gewarnt hatte. Verärgert darüber, dass er ihr nicht gesagt hatte, dass ein Angriff bevorstand. Verärgert und verängstigt wegen ihres Snape-untypischen Verhaltens. Verärgert und frustiert über ihre Hilflosigkeit angesichts Alice´ Leid, bequemerweise die Tatsache vorziehened, dass es genauso wenig in der Macht der Schulsprecherin gestanden hätte die Lage zu ändern als in der des Slytherin-Hauslehrers. Sie bog um eine Ecke und blieb stehen. Eine Art Sechster Sinn, wahrscheinlich zu ihrem derzeitigen Körper gehörend, sagte ihr, dass sie nicht alleine war. Und tatsächlich, während sie wartete, erschien wie aus dem Nichts ein Zauberstab, dann ein Arm, dann ein Körper - drei Körper um genau zu sein.

Sowas von typisch.

"Was glauben Sie, machen Sie hier um diese Uhrzeit?"

Ihre Stimme hallte durch den Gang. Drei Gestalten hielten inne und drehten sich langsam zu ihr um. Ron und Harry natürlich ... und er.

Wie zur Hölle konnte er es wagen, sich mit diesen zwei im Schloss herumzutreiben, nach der Nacht, die sie gehabt hatte?

"Also?" sagte sie, ihre Arme verschränkend. "Ich erwarte die Erklärung mit angehaltenem Atem, denn ich bin sicher, dass nichts Geringeres als lebensbedrohende Gefahr Sie dazu veranlasst hat, nach dem Zapfenstreich das Bett zu verlassen. Insbesondere nicht Miss Granger, unsere geschätzte und respektierte Schulsprecherin." Sie warf Snape einen giftigen Blick zu, der, wie sie mit Befriedigung feststellte, den Anstand hatte den Blick zu senken, wenn nicht sogar beschämt.

"Wir haben ..." fing Harry an.

"Wir dachten ..." fügte Ron hinzu.

Beide brachen ab.

"Und was ist mit Ihnen, Miss Granger? Möchten Sie der Sammlung ein Verb der ersten Person Plural hinzufügen?"

Snape schaute drohend, sagte aber nichts. Sollte er doch. Sie war wirklich nicht in der Stimmung, ihn mit Geduld zu ertragen.

"Selbstverständlich," fuhr sie fort, "habe ich es schon längst aufgegeben, von Ihnen, Mr Potter oder Ihnen, Mr Weasley, jedwede Befolgung der Regeln dieser Schule zu erwarten und ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass ich es zutiefst bedauere, diesen neuesten Verstoß dem Direktor jetzt nicht melden zu können, da er sich zur Zeit nicht in der Schule aufhält." Bildete sie sich das ein, oder flackerte Snapes Gesichtsausdruck daraufhin ein wenig auf. "Ich möchte nicht darüber nachdenken, was Sie hier machen ..." Ron öffnete den Mund und sie hob die Hand, bevor er etwas sagen konnte; Ron würde eine rhetorische Floskel nicht einmal erkennen, wenn sie mit Leuchtschrift daherkäme. "Bitte, Mr Weasley, verschonen Sie mich." Ron gehorchte widerwillig. "50 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor." Sie ignorierte Rons verkniffenen Protest und Harrys Zusammenzucken. "Und was Sie betrifft, Miss Granger", wandte sie sich an Snape. "Ich habe gedacht, dass zumindest Sie den Verstand besäßen, diese kleine Eskapade zu verhindern. Angesichts Ihrer Stellung innerhalb dieser Schule finde ich es unfassbar, dass Sie auch nur den kleinsten Moment an diesem Ausflug teilgenommen haben. Ich bin sicher," fügte sie obendrein hinzu und war sich dessen bewusst, dass der Zorn in Snapes Gesicht etwas wie Erstaunen Platz machte, "dass wenn unsere Positionen umgekehrt wären, Sie die erste wären, die ein solches Verhalten missbilligen würde. Ich fände es höchst unschicklich, wenn man der Schulsprecherin diese Art des Betragens verzeihen würde. 70 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor."

Die Jungs gaben erstickte Laute von sich. Sogar Snape blinzelte. Im Augenblick war Hermine das wirklich egal. Sie hatte einem Mädchen sagen müssen, dass ihr Vater vielleicht tot war, ihre besten Freunde bemerkten noch nicht einmal, dass sie nicht sie selbst war und Snape stand Seite an Seite mit ihnen.

"Gehen Sie zurück in Ihre Schlafsäle", schloss sie. Als sie sich von ihr entfernten, überlegte sie es sich anders. "Nicht Sie, Miss Granger. Ich habe noch eine andere Angelegenheit mit Ihnen zu besprechen."

Sie vernahm ein gedämpftes Flüstern von Ron, das sie beschloss zu ignorieren und bemerkte, dass Harry Snape eine beruhigende Hand auf den Arm legte und ihn leicht drückte. Dann bogen sie um eine Ecke und verschwanden aus ihrem Gesichtsfeld und sie war mit Snape alleine, der einen großen Teil seines kleinlauten Verhaltens eingebüßt hatte.

"Nun?" sagte er verärgert. "Besteht die Chance, dass Sie sich zu diesem kleinen Temperamentsausbruch äußern werden?"

"Muss ich das?" entgegnete sie gereizt. "Sie haben sich nie darum geschert, ihre zu erklären."

Er seufzte theatralisch.

"Ich nehme an, dass ich einen Grund dafür habe, mich wie ein Kind zu benehmen, dass sein Lieblingsspielzeug kaputt gemacht hat!" Es war nicht der alte Snape, aber es kam dem nahe genug, um Hermines verbliebenen Respekt vor Lehrern-Instinkt zu aktivieren.

"Warum haben Sie mir nichts gesagt?" zischte sie.

"Was gesagt?" Seine Verwirrung schien aufrichtig.

"Von dem Angriff!"

"Angriff?" Seine Stimme war auf einmal schneidend und dringlich. "Welcher Angriff?"

Sie wollte ihm gerade das Wort abschneiden, fragte sich dann aber, ob er wirklich nichts davon gewusst hatte.

"Es gab heute Abend einen Todesser-Angriff", informierte sie ihn matt. "Die Lacock-Familie."

Sie umriss kurz die Ereignisse so weit wie sie mit ihnen vertraut war. Dass sie Alice in seinem Büro getröstet hatte, erwähnte sie nur nebenbei. Es schien nicht, dass er darauf eingehen wollte. Sein Gesicht war grimmig, als sie endete.

"Ich wusste nicht, dass ein Angriff geplant war", sagte er schließlich. "Voldemort setzt nicht jeden von uns über alles in Kenntnis. Er geht gerne sicher, dass niemand ganz im Bilde ist." Sie musste wohl skeptisch geschaut haben, denn er sah sie böse an. "Sonst hätte ich Sie gewarnt, Mädchen", sagte er barsch, obwohl sie merkte, dass die Barschheit sich nicht unbedingt auf sie bezog. "Ich schätze, das ist der Grund, wieso Albus fort ist", fügte er hinzu ohne sie anzusehen. Seine Besorgnis war ihm deutlich anzusehen, auch wenn sie von ihren geschmeidigeren Gesichtszügen sorgfältig maskiert wurde.

Sie fühlte wegen ihres vorherigen Ausbruches und den vergnügten Gedanken darüber, wie einfach es war Snape zu sein, eine Spur von Scham in sich aufsteigen.

"Ich bin mir da nicht sicher", sagte sie. "Professor McGonagall sagte nur, dass er ins Ministerium gerufen wurde."

Snape nickte.

"Wir können heute Nacht nicht mehr tun", sagte er schließlich. Hermine wollte protestieren, aber sie wusste dass er recht hatte. Nicht dass sie erwartete zu schlafen, bevor Dumbledore wieder zurück war. Und womöglich nicht einmal dann.

"Ja", sagte sie geistesabwesend. "Sie können auch in Ihren Schlafsaal zurückgehen. Ich werde Ihnen morgen früh bescheid sagen, wenn es etwas Neues gibt."

Sie hatte sich umgedreht und sich auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer gemacht, daher bemerkte sie nicht das jähe Hochziehen seiner Augenbraue als Antwort auf ihre recht herrische Entlassung.

Deshalb verpasste sie eine gute Gelegenheit, durch das Wiedererlangen ihrer Rolle ermutigt zu werden.


	20. Chapter 20

**Teil 20 - Hier ist Avon!**

Snape klopfte mit seinem Fuß an die Tür des Schlafsaals, gegen das Holz mit der Spitze der schwarzen Leder-Halbstiefel hämmernd, die er unter Hermines Bett gefunden hatte, als er auf der Jagd nach weiteren Exemplaren von Cosmo gewesen war - Magazine hatte er keine mehr gefunden, aber die Stiefel waren interessant gewesen. In etwa eine Mischung aus Motorrad- und Westernstiefeln; robust und praktisch und für den Rücken viel besser als die hochhackigen feinen Schuhe, die Hermine ordentlich in ihrem Zimmer verwahrte. Er wünschte sich bloß, dass er sie früher gefunden hätte; in Jeans und Pulli hatte er sich für volle fünf Minuten ganz normal gefühlt, als er sie zum ersten Mal anprobiert hatte. Dann hatte er in den Spiegel geschaut und realisiert, wie gut der Sweater saß.

Nichtsdestotrotz hatte er Lieferungen zu machen - der Handel mit Kosmetik-Zaubertränken würde sicherstellen, dass Hermines Konto in Gringott's am Ende des Schuljahres eine Spur voller wäre. Er klopfte erneut mit dem Fuß an die Schlafsaaltür, die Zaubertrankflaschen vorsichtig in seinen Armen haltend.

"Ich komme," kam ein Ruf von drinnen, "Geduld, nur eine Minute!"

Geduld war keine seiner hervorstechendsten Tugenden - oder war es nicht gewesen. Sechs Monate des Eingesperrtseins in einem Körper, der nicht sein eigener war, lehrte ihm eine Menge, Geduld inbegriffen. Es hatte ihm einige außerplanmäßigen Lektionen erteilt, die er ebenfalls nicht vourausgeahnt hatte, aber darüber würde er nicht nachdenken. Nicht bis heute Abend jedenfalls.

Er bemerkte plötzlich, wie sich in der Nähe eine Gestalt heranschlich und er drehte sich um. Ein kleines Mädchen stand nervös im Schatten; sie kam ihm bekannt vor und Snape durchwühlte sein Gedächtnis, um sich an sie zu erinnern - sie war die Sorte von Mensch, die man leicht übersah. Alice Lacock. Sie war einige Male gekommen, um sich Rat zu holen und er hatte vermutet, dass alles, was sie wirklich wollte, jemand war, der ihren Ausschweifungen zuhörte - sie hatte eindeutig nichts Konkretes gesagt. Solche Sitzungen bestätigten ihn darin, dass er es schlicht und einfach hasste, Schulsprecherin zu sein.

"Kann ich dir helfen?" fragte er. Er hielt sich zurück - sich über sie zu ärgern würde ihnen beiden nicht helfen und auf jeden Fall hatte sie wahrscheinlich eher das Recht hier in den Schlafsälen der Slytherin-Mädchen zu sein als er. Die Schulsprecherin konnte natürlich die Bereiche jedes Hauses betreten, doch war es eine Befugnis, die man eher theoretisch als praktisch wahrnahm; doch im Moment war es extrem nützlich, die letzten dieser Flaschen aus den Laboren im Kerker zu schaffen. Hermine schien nicht gemerkt zu haben, was er vorhatte; Snape war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich über ihren offenbaren Mangel an Beobachtung sorgen sollte - zumindest musste sie den Duft bemerkt haben. Zaubertränke die nach Blumen rochen waren nichts, was man in den Kerkern regelmäßig antraf.

Das Mädchen zögerte, dann sprach sie.

"Ich wollte danke sagen - der Ratschlag, den du mir letztes Mal gegeben hast, hat mir sehr geholfen, besonders in den letzten Tagen."

Snape ließ vor Schreck fast die Flaschen fallen; ihre Eltern. Wie zur Hölle hatte er ihre Eltern vergessen können. Eine verzweifelten Augenblick lang fragte er sich, ob Longbottoms Wundertrank einen Langzeiteffekt mit sich führte, der Senilität auslöste - dann kam er wieder zur Besinnung und schüttelte den Kopf. Man vergaß das Kind schnell und er hatte gerade noch so das Konzept eines Schülers, dessen Eltern angegriffen worden waren, mit ihr assoziieren können. Sie ging den Menschen aus dem Weg, um zu vermeiden, dass man sie bemerkte, so schien es.

"Ich freue mich, dass ich helfen konnte", entgegnete er höflicher. Irgendeine Antwort war sicher nötig, doch alles was er hätte sagen können, wurde durch ihren Redefluss unterbrochen.

"Es hat mir sehr geholfen," wiederholte sie, "und ich wollte dir sagen, dass mein Vater gefunden wurde! Die Aur-Auroren", stotterte sie, "haben ihn gefunden, der Direktor hat es mir gerade eben mitgeteilt, ich bin gekommen um es meinen Freunden zu erzählen, aber dann sah ich dich und dachte, ich sage es dir. Ich habe es auch Professor Snape erzählt und er war wirklich süß. "Snape fragte sich, ob die abendlichen Schocks endlich aufhören würden. Seit wann war er süß? Was hatte das Granger-Mädchen gesagt?

"Er war so gut zu mir, ich weiß nicht warum alle so böse auf ihn sind. Er ist wundervoll."

Mit dieser Bombe wandte sie sich ab und rannte fast zu ihrem Schlafsaal, ein abschließendes "Danke" über die Schulter werfend. Snape starrte ihr nach, kaum bemerkend, dass die Tür neben ihm sich endlich öffnete. Er musste ein deutliches und ernstes Gespräch mit Hermine Granger führen und er musste es bald führen.

"Uuuh, danke, Granger", sagte eine Stimme neben ihm und die Flaschen wurden ihm abgenommen. "Oh wow, das riecht super - Granger, du hast es wirklich drauf. Aber wenn du irgendjemandem erzählst, dass ich das gesagt habe, wird den Name weniger als Dreck wert sein. Verstehst du?"

Er verstand. Andererseits würde es schwer sein, dies nicht zu tun - Millicent Bulstrode war nie sonderlich subtil gewesen. Er nickte nur und flüsterte, "sag mir bescheid, wenn du mehr brauchst", und machte sich auf dem Weg zum bedingten Zufluchtsort des Gryffindor-Turms. Slytherin war kein Ort, an dem er willkommen war; er eilte durch die Gänge und ging den Sticheleien, die ihm entgegengerufen wurden, als er durch den Gemeinschaftsraum lief, aus dem Weg. Doch es war ... interessant, das zu beobachten. Hier sah er eine Seite von Slytherin, von der er vermutete, dass sie noch existierte, aber in den vergangenen Jahren nicht bemerkt hatte - oder er hatte sie nicht bemerken wollen. Damit musste man sich auseinandersetzen; und das feinfühlig. Ein zu offenes Vorgehen würde ihn verraten und mehr zerstören, als es nutzen konnte. Die Kosmetika waren aber ein guter Anfang, sogar mit Bulstrodes charmanten Kommentaren. Trotz all ihrer Worte sah sie den Wert eines Produktes eines anderen Hauses - selbst wenn dieses Haus Gryffindor war.

Snape ging in die Kerker; alles war still, als er hineinging. Er durchsuchte schnell seine Räume und fand niemanden vor. Einige Bücher mitnehmend, die er geplant hatte bei seinen Nachforschungen zu Rate zu ziehen, ging er durch das Klassenzimmer hinaus und schlenderte wieder nach oben, sich fragend, wo Hermine war. Er musste unbedingt mit ihr sprechen. Wenn sie weggerufen worden wäre, hätte Dumbledore zweifelsohne einen Weg gefunden, ihm bescheid zu sagen. Ganz sicher hätte er ihm bescheid gesagt.

Die verschiedenartigen und störenden Gedanken des Abends wirbelten in seinem Kopf, als er entschlossen die Treppen und Korridore zum Gryffindor-Turm durchschritt. Die Fette Dame murmelte ihm "Guten Abend" zu und gab den Weg frei, als er gedankenverloren das Passwort aufsagte - "omnia vincit amor", von einem der Sechstklässler in einem Anfall von sinnlicher Wollust während des letzten Vertrauensschüler-Treffens ausgesucht.

Seine Gedanken hatten sich immer noch nicht zerstreut, als ihn jemand am Arm packte; er warf einen scharfen Blick nach hinten, von den zunehmend bitterer werdenden Grübeleien darüber, was genau Hermine dem Lacock-Mädchen gesagt hatte, dass diese ihn nun "süß" fand, ablassend. Der bloße Gedanken daran ließ ihn seine Lippen verächtlich schürzen.

"Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist, dass du jetzt so aussiehst und ich will es nicht wissen. Jedenfalls kommst du mit uns - wir haben Pläne mit dir, du wirst dich danach viel besser fühlen."

Lavender Brown hatte ihren Arm bei ihm eingehängt und führte ihn in Richtung der Treppe zum Schlafsaal und Parvati folgte ihnen.

"Ich verstehe nicht ganz ..." Die Verwirrung war echt, aber das hörbare Zögern in seiner Stimme nicht. Dennoch schien es eine authentische Note gehabt zu haben, denn die zwei Mädchen lachten - freundlich, aber trotzdem ein Lachen.

"Wie schulden dir einen Gefallen - einen großen Gefallen", sagte Parvati. "Diese Tränke sind toll!"

"Eigentlich denke ich," sagte Snape schlagfertig, "ich schulde euch einen Gefallen - wisst ihr, wie viele Aufträge ich euch zu verdanken habe?" Die hörbare Freude und Ehrfurcht in seiner Stimme waren meisterhaft geschauspielert; die Wahrheit kam eher tiefer Verärgerung nahe, da das Brauen der Zaubertränke viel Zeit beanspruchte. Er weigerte sich, sich mit dem Kern der Freude, der unter der Verärgerung lag, auseinanderzusetzen, Freude wegen der ersichtlichen Akzeptanz und des Respekts, die sie erlangte. Es würde schließlich alles Hermine zugute kommen und er weigerte sich in Betracht zu ziehen, dass er über solch eine Sache glücklich war.

"Äh-äh." Lavender schüttelte den Kopf. "Du kannst dich da nicht herausreden - Auge um Auge und so." Jetzt war Snape besorgt; ihre nächsten Worte erschraken ihn. "Bald ist der Weihnachtsball und dieses Jahr werde ich dein Make-up nicht machen - du musst lernen, das selbst zu tun. Diese Vorliebe für das Natürliche, die du in den letzten Jahren entwickelt hast, ist nicht mehr gut genug; die Art wie deine Haare und deine Haut aussehen - das musst du ausnutzen."

Die Horrorgeschichte übernahm Parvati.

"Also, als Dank für die Tränke, dachten wir, wir verpassen dir eine Generalüberholung - eine gründliche und gleichzeitig bringen wir dir bei, was wir machen. Wir dachten, wir ziehen das volle Programm durch, du weißt schon, Peeling, Wachs, alles. Eine Sitzung - und wir wissen, dass du heute nachmittag nichts zu tun hast."

Snape wollte nicht wissen, wieso sie dachten, er hätte nichts zu tun - ihm fielen viele Dinge ein, die er machen könnte. Eigentlich alles, was nichts mit peelen oder wachsen zu tun hatte. Dank Cosmo hatte er eine gute Vorstellung davon, was das letztere mit sich brachte und er wusste nur zu gut, dass er damit nichts zu tun haben wollte. Ebensowenig mit dem Weihnachtsball und er vermutete, dass er keinem von beidem entfliehen konnte.

--

Am Abend war er wieder im Kerker. Als er die Tür öffnete, kam ihm Hitze entgegen und Licht drang durch die Öffnung. Hermine war zurück. Sie sah von einem Experiment auf, als er eintrat und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

"Was ist denn mit Ihnen passiert?"

"Miss Brown und Miss Patil 'sind mir passiert', Miss Granger. Ich glaube dieses Phänomen nennt man einen 'Mädchen-Nachmittag'. Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich es eilig habe, diese Erfahrung zu wiederholen."

Hermines Augenbrauen wanderten noch höher.

"Und Sie sind lange genug an einem Platz geblieben, um ihnen zu erlauben, das mit sich machen zu lassen? Sie müssen ihnen ausweichen - ich habe es immer geschafft, ihnen zu entwischen."

"Sie hätten ein 'nein' nicht akzeptiert. Sie schienen zu denken, dass sie mir einen Gefallen schulden. Ich jedoch denke," zischte er, "dass sie mir mehr als einen Gefallen schulden."

"Wieso schulden sie Ihnen überhaupt etwas?" fragte Hermine, einen Schöpflöffel auf die Arbeitsfläche ablegend und sich umdrehend, um ihn ganz zu sehen. Die Neugierde stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Snape seufzte und erzählte ihr ausführlich von dem kleinen Nebengeschäft, von dem die Schüler glaubten, sie hätte es ins Leben gerufen. Hermine nickte an den passenden Stellen, doch blieb still, während er redete.

"Hmm. Naja, Sie sollten mir besser beibringen, wie man diese Dinge herstellt. Es sieht tatsächlich so aus, als ob sie funktionieren - oder ist das alles das Ergebnis des 'Mädchen-Nachmittags'?"

Snape dachte, sie würde ihn aufziehen, aber im Grunde war er nicht geneigt, das herauszufinden. Beim Gedanken an den Nachmittag musste er das Gesicht verzogen haben, denn Hermine sprach ihn darauf an.

"Was haben sie mit Ihnen gemacht - Sie sehen nicht aus, als ob Sie damit zufrieden sind."

"Haben Sie jemals ihre Beine mit Wachs enthaaren lassen, Miss Granger?" fragte er. Seine Stimme war noch nie so ätzend gewesen, sogar in seinem eigenen Körper.

Hermines Antwort darauf war zu lachen bis sie fast weinte; ein verwirrender Klang, kräftig und volltönend.

Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass er so lachen konnte.


	21. Chapter 21

**Teil 21 - Noch einmal mit Gefühl**

Jeder der in dem Moment an den Kerkern vorbeigekommen wäre, hätte einen der eher seltenen Momente in der Geschichte von Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, erlebt; denn Severus Snape lehnte nach vorn über gebeugt an einem der Arbeitstische und schüttelte sich vor Lachen. Hätte irgendjemand danach davon erzählt, wäre er sofort von besorgten Angehörigen in St. Mungo's Krankenhaus für magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen eingeliefert wurden, die sicher gehen wollten, dass ihr anscheinend total verwirrter Liebling kein weiteres Risiko für die Allgemeinheit darstellte.

Schließlich gelang es Hermine genug ihrer Selbstbeherrschung wieder zu erlangen, um sich aufzurichten, wobei sie sich aber immer noch die schmerzenden Rippen hielt.

Nach alldem was passiert ist, musste ich einfach mal richtig lachen, dachte sie.

Snape, stattdessen schien ihre Fröhlichkeit nicht zu teilen; oder selbst wenn er es tat, war er ein Meister darin, es zu verbergen. Tatsächlich blickte er immer noch unverkennbar böse drein. Das konnte doch nicht nur aus den nachmittäglichen Ereignissen resultieren?

„Hören Sie mal," sagte sie und versuchte ihr Lachen zu unterdrücken, „Es tut mir leid, dass sie nicht schnell genug weggekommen sind, aber es kann nicht so schlimm gewesen sein. "Die Beinhaare mit Wachs zu entfernen tut nicht so weh, und ich weiß, dass Lavender und Parvati manchmal ein wenig überrumpelnd sein können, aber sie meinen es nicht böse..."

Sie verstummte, sein Gesicht wurde überhaupt nicht freundlicher.

„Die speziellen Körperpflegetalente von Miss Patil und Miss Brown waren nicht die einzigen Entdeckungen, die ich heute nachmittag gemacht habe."

Sie zwang ihren Gesichtsausdruck in so etwas wie Ernsthaftigkeit und verschränkte ihre Arme, darauf wartend, dass er zum eigentlichen Punkt kam. Trotzdem musste sie sich immer noch heimlich auf die Lippen beißen, um das Zucken ihres Mundes zu verhindern.

„Heute nachmittag", fuhr er in säuerlichem Ton fort, „Fand ich heraus, was ein ganz bestimmter

Schüler dieser Schule von mir denkt."

Sie zerbrach sich den Kopf. Ron? Harry? Nun, sie mochten ihn nicht, aber das dürfte für ihn keine größere Überraschung gewesen sein.

„Heute nachmittag", wiederholte er „hörte ich, wie ich von Miss Lacock, einer Slytherin, als ‚süß' und ‚wundervoll' beschrieben wurde."

Ah.

Ihr Bedürfnis zu kichern verschwand; sie hätte wissen müssen, dass dieser Anfall von Sympathie zurückkommen würde, um sie zu verfolgen.

„Nun, was hätte ich tun sollen?", verteidigte sie sich. „Die Eltern des armen Mädchens waren gerade von Todessern angegriffen worden."

Snape verzog seine Nase mit einem Ausdruck, in dem sich Irritation oder Müdigkeit spiegelte.

„Miss Granger, wie oft muss ich ihnen sagen, dass Sie nicht mein Leben spielen. Wie lange denken Sie, dauert es, bis die Neuigkeit, dass ich „süß" bin, zu Voldemort und seinen Anhängern durchdringt. Wie auch immer Sie darüber denken, Sie können nicht mitfühlend zu Schülern sein, nur weil Sie sich gerade so fühlen."

Hermine bekämpfte den aufkommenden Drang, sich vor ihm wie eine Schülerin zu rechtfertigen und blickte ihm in seine böse blickenden Augen.

„Es tut mir leid.", sagte sie so ruhig, wie es ihr möglich war. „Ich habe noch nie zuvor so etwas tun müssen und ich wusste nicht, was ich machen sollte. Der Direktor war nicht da und ich glaube nicht, dass es gut gewesen wäre, wenn ich hilfesuchend zur Vertrauensschülerin gegangen wäre. Ich habe mein Bestes gegeben."

Zu ihrer Verwunderung blieb der erwartete bissige Kommentar aus.

„Ich schlage vor, Sie erzählen mir genau, was zwischen Ihnen und Miss Lacock vorgefallen ist. So kann ich entscheiden, was deswegen unternommen werden muss.

Hermine wiederholte alle Details von ihrer Unterhaltung mit Minerva McGonagall und ihrem kürzlichen Treffen mit Alice Lacock in Snapes Büro. Als sie geendet hatte, verzog sie ihre Augenbrauen, damit beschäftigt, einige zusammenhangslose Informationen zusammenzufügen.

„Alice kam einige Male zu mir - für mehr als nur ein Plausch, denke ich - sie hat mir nie wirklich gesagt, was los war." Sie dachte weiter nach. „Ich hatte immer den Eindruck, dass es um irgendeine Art von Beziehungsproblem ging, aber sie ist nie genauer geworden...

Dem schrecklichen Entsetzen auf Snapes Gesicht nach zu urteilen, war klar, dass er eins und eins zusammengezählt hatte, genau wie Hermine. Sie biss sich noch heftiger auf die Lippe. Sie bezweifelte, dass ein weiterer Lachanfall in dieser Situation hilfreich wäre.

„Sie war auch bei mir gewesen", brachte er erschrocken hervor, „aber ich habe ihr nicht wirklich zugehört. Oh Gott, das kann nicht wahr sein...."

„Ist es aber leider", sagte Hermine mit schwankender Stimme, darum bemüht, sich zu beherrschen. „Ich denke, dass Ihre Miss Lacock schon seit längerer Zeit in Sie verknallt war, Professor. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich viel damit zu tun hatte."

Er funkelte sie an.

„Das ist nicht lustig", stieß er hervor.

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Nein", stimmte sie ihm mit deutlicher Unaufrichtigkeit zu und fühlte schon die Tränen in ihre Augen steigen. „Obwohl", konnte sie sich nicht verkneifen, hinzuzufügen, „ Madame Hooch hat da ein paar sehr ...ähm....witzige Vorschläge seit dem Halloween Ball gemacht...." Sie ließ die Bemerkung im Raum stehen.

Sein Blick verfinsterte sich noch mehr.

„Vergessen Sie nicht, Miss Granger", zischte er, sich nicht bewusst, dass es in ihrer Stimme nicht annähernd so eindrucksvoll klang, „es wird eine Zeit kommen, wo ich Ihnen wieder Strafarbeiten geben kann."

Sie nickte, weil sie ihrer Stimme nicht trauen konnte. Wer hätte gedacht, dass es mal eine Zeit geben würde, wo die Androhung von Strafarbeiten von Professor Snape bei ihr Lachkrämpfe auslösen würde.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck war immer noch Unheil verkündend, aber sie hätte schwören können, da noch etwas anderes aufblitzen gesehen zu haben; etwas, dass vielleicht einen klitzekleinen Ausdruck von Selbstbelustigung gleich kam?

„Wenn Sie nun fertig damit wären, meine Autorität zu unterwandern, Hermine, dann könnten wir vielleicht zur nächsten Krise in unserer beider Leben kommen."

Der Ton war sarkastisch, aber da war definitiv ein Hauch von Ironie dahinter, wenn nicht sogar ein jungfräulicher Anflug von Humor. Und er hatte erneut ihren Vornamen benutzt. Was bedeutete, dass er sich beruhigte. Er war gar nicht so schlimm, überlegte sie, wenn man sich einmal an seine Stimmungsschwankungen gewöhnt hatte.

„Nun", sagte sie nach einer Pause," Ich denke nicht, dass da etwas wirklich Schreckliches ansteht. Es sei denn, Sie zählen den Weihnachtsball dazu."

Er erschauderte; sie konnte es ihm nachfühlen. Vor allem, nachdem er einen Nachmittag mit den Schönheitsköniginnen von Gryffindor verbracht hatte. Und die Frage nach Abendkleidung waren Momente, für die Lavender Brown und Parvati Patil geboren wurden.

„Vielen Dank, dass Sie mich daran erinnern, dass wir unbedingt etwas wegen Ihren Tanzkenntnissen unternehmen müssen. Oder besser gesagt, wegen Ihren Unkenntnissen.

Nun war sie an der Reihe zu erschauern. Sie nahm an, dass er diese Gelegenheit nutzen würde, um sich bei ihr für die doppelte Beleidigung durch unerwünschte Teenager-Leidenschaften und für die schmerzhafte Enthaarungsprozedur zu rächen.

„Und in der Zwischenzeit", fuhr er mit sanfter Stimme fort, "wollten Sie etwas mehr über Zaubertränke brauen lernen, oder?"

Hermine gelang es die Tanzstunden bis zum Tag vor dem Weihnachtsball zu vermeiden.

Sie verließ die Große Halle, so schnell wie es ihr nach dem Abendessen möglich war, und floh in Snapes Räume, um sich an das Ende eines langen Tisches zu setzen, den sie für sich selbst hergerichtet hatte, indem sie sich mit einem Schutzwall aus Büchern und Hausaufgaben umgeben hatte. Sie hoffte verzweifelt, dass Snape sie einfach ihren Aufgaben überlassen würde und sich selbst seinen Zaubertränken. Sie konnte sich nicht eine Minute lang vorstellen, dass er das leiseste Interesse daran haben könnte, ihr das Tanzen beizubringen, und es deshalb auch als Erlösung ansehen würde.

Ein Blick auf seinen leicht amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck, als er in den Raum kam, sagte ihr, dass sie da wohl enttäuscht werden würde.

„Ich wäre wahrscheinlich mehr beeindruckt", sagte er scharf, „wäre ich nicht selbst in den Klassenräumen gewesen, als all diese Aufgaben ausgegeben wurden sind. Und daher weiß ich, dass mindestens zwei von denen hier", er zeigte auf den Bücherstapel, „erst über die Ferien erledigt werden müssen."

Sie seufzte.

„Ist das wirklich notwendig? Ich kann doch einfach schnell verschwinden und den Abend dann damit verbringen, auf den Ländereien zu patrouillieren, oder so."

„Ja, es ist wirklich notwendig, Hermine. Auch wenn ich das Tanzen vermeide, wann immer es möglich ist, so bin ich zumindest mit den Grundschritten vertraut.

Wenn Sie wirklich wieder zum Tanzen aufgefordert werden, dann müssen sie kompetenter sein, als sie es bei der letzten Gelegenheit waren."

Irgendwie, dachte sie sich, dass dieses Ziel nicht sehr bald erreicht sein würde.

Er stand da und wartete auf sie. Weil sie sich nicht sofort in Bewegung setzte, sagte er ziemlich säuerlich: „Wollen wir anfangen? Ich sollte vielleicht noch hinzufügen, dass es normalerweise Sitte ist, dass der Mann die Frau auffordert und nicht umgekehrt."

Gemächlich stand sie auf, und bewegte sich auf ihn zu. Als sie vom Tisch weg war, zog er seinen Zauberstab hervor und schwang ihn. Daraufhin rutschten die Möbel in die Ecken des Zimmers. Hermine sprang erschrocken zur Seite.

„Tanzen bedeutet sich zu bewegen." bemerkte er, „und dafür benötigt man Platz."

Sie gab sich Mühe, nicht zu erröten.

„Sehr gut", sagte er," und nun kommen Sie schon her."

Nervös näherte sie sich ihm und blieb in einem sicheren Abstand stehen. Etwas, was in der Mitte der Tanzfläche relativ einfach gewesen war, als Albus Dumbledore sie ziemlich offensichtlich gezwungen hatte, wurde nun, in der Privatheit von Snapes Räumen und ohne äußeren Zwang, fast unmöglich.

Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, bis er so nah war, dass sie das leicht blumige Parfum wahrnahm, das ihn umgab; sie erkannte einige der Tränke, die er ihr beigebracht hatte - „ihr" gedeihendes Schönheitsgeschäft - was um Himmels Willen würde passieren, wenn die Wahrheit herauskommen würde, fragte sie sich. Ungebeten kam ihr die Vision von einer ganzen Kosmetikserie des Labels House of Snape in den Sinn - und ganz zu schweigen von dem halsbrecherischen Wettbewerb, das diesjährige Gesicht bei Snape zu sein. Es kam ihr alles ziemlich witzig vor, und ließ sie auch ein wenig entspannen.

Wie schlimm könnte das hier werden?

„Legen sie Ihre rechte Hand einfach unterhalb meines Schulterblatts", wies er sie an, „und halten Sie Ihren linken Arm hoch."

Sie gehorchte zögerlich und sah sich schließlich Professor Snape - nun, sich selbst - haltend, nah genug, um sich der Wärme seines Körpers und dem Gewicht seiner Hand, die auf ihrem rechten Arm lag, bewusst zu sein. Finger strichen über ihre Schulter und während er sie führte, ihr erklärte, nahm sie das Heben und das Senken seiner Brust war. Er sprach ein Wort und der Raum war erfüllt mit einer swingenden Muggelmelodie mittleren Tempos; Moonlight Serenade erkannte sie überrascht. Dann erklärte er ihr die Schritte, während er sie halb mit sich zog, um ihr die korrekten Bewegungen zu zeigen.

Sie konzentrierte sich so sehr, dass sie angefangen haben musste zu summen, weil er mit einem Anflug von Spott in der Stimme fragte:

„Haben Sie ein Kommentar zu dieser Musik abzugeben?"

„Ich habe Sie mir nur nie als Glenn Miller Fan vorgestellt."

Er schnaubte.

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es auch gut möglich ist, zu Zauberer-Musik zu tanzen, aber ich habe diese Aufgabe noch nie gemeistert."

„Ich mag es", fügte sie auf die Musik bezogen hinzu. „Es war eines der Lieblingsstücke meiner Großmutter."

„Danke schön, Miss Granger. Jetzt fühle ich mich dementsprechend alt."

Seine Stimme beinhaltete diesen Ton, den sie begann, als seine Art von Humor zu interpretieren. Dieser Beinahe-Witz lenkte sie genug ab, um ihre Konzentration zu verlieren und sie trat auf seinen Fuß, was ihn aufjaulen ließ.

„Verzeihung", sagte sie reuevoll.

„Hermine", kam es von ihm empört. „Das ist wirklich nicht schwer. Es ist nur notwendig, dass Sie bis vier zählen können. Und es ist weitaus weniger schwierig, als die Quidditchregeln zu lernen, und das haben Sie doch auch angemessen hinbekommen, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie die Kunst des Fliegens auch ausreichend gemeistert haben.

„Tut mir leid", murmelte sie noch einmal. „Ich war noch nie gut im Tanzen."

„Nun, ich sehe da keinen Grund, warum das so sein sollte. Sie sind mit der Fähigkeit zu zählen, einem perfekt funktionierenden Gehör, einer normalen Koordination und einem ausreichenden Gleichgewichtssinn gesegnet. Mein Körper weiß, wie das funktioniert, aber Ihr Geist kommt ihm immer in die Quere. Wenn Sie sich einfach nur entspannen würden und aufhören würden, es so sehr zu versuchen, würden Sie es viel einfacher finden. Und um Merlins Willen hören Sie auf zu murmeln."

Das war schlimmer als 6 Jahre alt zu sein, und die mitleidigen Blicke der Mütter aufzufangen, die es geschafft hatten, Kinder zu produzieren, die körperlich begabter waren als sie.

„Sehen Sie", sagte sie, um resignierte Fröhlichkeit bemüht, „es gibt für jeden Dinge, die er einfach nicht kann. Bei mir ist es eben das Tanzen. Ich lese Bücher und lerne. Andere Leute tanzen." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Warum schreiben wir das nicht als vergebene Liebesmüh ab?"

Er sah sie einfach nur an und sie hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass da Ärger oder Verdruss in seinen Augen lag; nein, es war mehr so etwas wie...Verständnis ??? Und dann war es auch schon wieder weg.

„Ich vermute, dass ich das nicht Sie sagen höre, Miss Granger. Vielmehr nehme ich an, dass irgendjemand Ihnen irgendwann erzählt hat, dass Sie nicht tanzen können und aus irgendeinem Grund haben Sie beschlossen, diesem Jemand zu glauben." Nun zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Und jetzt schlage ich vor, dass Sie ein bisschen ihrer nervenden Beharrlichkeit zurück erlangen und wir es einfach noch mal versuchen."

Vor Wut kochend und alle Gedanken von Verständnis vollkommen begrabend, stand sie auf. Dieses Mal beendete sie den Tanz, ohne einmal auf ihn getreten zu sein, auch wenn es alles etwas steif wirkte.

„Gut gemacht, Miss Granger", war der ironische Kommentar. „Ich denke, dass, wenn wir es noch einmal mit einem bisschen weniger Wut probieren, können wir für heute abend Schluss machen."

Irgendwie war das ein Kompliment gewesen, stellte sie fest. Was für eine Ironie war es doch, dass sie über 6 ½ Jahre warten musste, um Anerkennung von Snape zu bekommen, und dann auch noch für ihren Fortschritt im Tanzen.

--

Letztendlich hatte Snape noch auf einige Male mehr bestanden, bevor er zufrieden war und am Ende machte es Hermine sogar beinahe Spaß, trotz ihrer schmerzenden Füße und den ziemlich spitzen Bemerkungen ihres Partners. Sie fragte sich, wie es wohl wäre, mit Snape zu tanzen, wenn er....nun wenn er, er selbst war. Sie nahm an, dass es auf jeden Fall schwer für ihn sein musste, daran zu denken, nicht zu führen. Schließlich beendete er diese Session und sie ging automatisch hinüber zum Feuer, um Tee zu machen.

Sie wurde von Snapes Stimme gestoppt.

„Hermine, Sie haben diesen Abend behauptet, dass es für jeden Fähigkeiten gibt, die er nicht erlernen wird, warum auch immer." Sie blinzelte. „Ich würde sagen, dass Tee machen auch auf Ihre Liste solcher Fähigkeiten gehört."

Sie trat vom Feuer zurück. Seine Stimme hatte ein bisschen bösartig geklungen, aber sie vermutete einen weiteren seiner Witze dahinter.

„Seien Sie mein Gast", sagte sie, sich der Ironie bewusst, dass sie diesen Satz in seinen eigenen Räumen sagte.

Er bemerkte es ebenfalls, da er ihr schlicht einen „seiner Blicke" zuwarf, wie sie zu nennen pflegte.

Sie ließ sich in einen der schweren Leder Sessel fallen, als er begann den Tee zu machen und ihr einen Vortrag darüber zu halten als ob es eine Zaubertrank-Vorführung wäre.

„Es wird empfohlen, 2 g Tee, mit einem Spielraum von plus/minus 2% je 100 ml Wasser zu nehmen. Man muss daran denken, dass der Geschmack und das Aussehen des Tees von der Härte des benutzten Wassers abhängt." Er unterbrach sich, um den Wasserkessel vom Feuer zu nehmen. „Der Kessel muss bis zu 4-6 mm unter den Rand mit frischem, kochendem Wasser gefüllt werden. Nachdem man den Deckel auf den Kessel getan hat, muss man das Ganze für genau 6 Minuten ziehen lassen." Während er vorsichtig den vollen Kessel wieder über der Feuerstelle platzierte, fügte er hinzu: " Milch sollte in einem Verhältnis von 1,75 ml pro 100 ml Tee hinzugefügt werden. Der Kessel sollte mit Deckel hochgenommen werden und dann sollte der Tee durch die getränkten Teeblätter in die Tasse gegossen werden." Er starrte zu Hermine. „Es ist außerdem selbstverständlich, dass man immer den Tee auf die Milch gießt."

Sie nickte sanft, als sie diese Informationen aufnahm und dabei dem dringenden Bedürfnis widerstand, ihre Schuhe auszuziehen und ihre Füße zu massieren, die komischerweise jetzt noch mehr wehtaten, wo sie kein Gewicht mehr zu tragen hatten.

Während er beschäftigt war, wurde sie erneut von dem merkwürdigen Gedanken getroffen, dass jemand sich in Professor Snape verknallen könnte. Bevor all dem hier, hätte sie diesen Gedanken zum Totlachen gefunden. Und jetzt - jetzt, wo sie diesen Mann viel besser kannte - und in der Tat auch viel intimere Details kannte, wenn sie darüber nachdachte. Der Anblick seines muskulösen, nackten Körpers war ihr nun vertraut; und die Reaktionen seines Körpers auch....Erregung....Vergnügen....waren ihr ebenfalls sehr gut bekannt. Aber sie dachte über seinen Körper, als ob es ihrer wäre, oder? Sie stellte sich vor, wie sie auf ihn als Fremder - als eine Frau - reagieren würde.

Da fühlte sie ein leichtes Ziehen in ihren Genitalien.

Hastig lenkte sie ihre Gedanken auf andere Dinge, auf die Tasse Tee, die ihr angeboten wurde.

Ganz genau 6 Minuten waren vergangen.

Es war erstaunlich, wie sehr 6 Minuten deine Sicht auf die Dinge verändern konnten.

A/N: Die Anleitung, wie man Tee macht, findet sich in einem der geheimnisvollsten der seltenen Zaubertrank Arbeiten - „The British Standard Institute's BS 6008: Method for the Preparation of a Liquor of Tea for Use in Sensory Tests" BS-6008: 1980/ISO-3103: 1980. Wer sagt, dass Fanfiction nicht lehrreich sein kann J Danke an Coral, dass sie es herausgefunden hat und mir geschickt hat.


	22. Chapter 22

**Teil 22 - Männer stellen Kleider für die Frauen her, mit denen sie gern zusammen wären - oder in den meisten Fällen - für die Frauen, die sie gern selbst wären**

Kleidung. Severus Snape schätzte geschmackvolle Kleidung, aber im Großen und Ganzen machte er sich nicht sonderlich viele Gedanken darüber. Drei Monate in einem weiblichen Körper hatten an dieser Einstellung nicht viel ändern können. Hermine hatte eine zweckmäßige Garderobe, die kein großes Hin- und Herüberlegen benötigte, um ein Outfit für einen Tag zusammenzustellen. Nicht so zweckmäßig wie seine eigene tagtägliche Garderobe, aber es bestand kein großer Unterschied zu der Kollektion, die er über die Jahre während den Ferien oder Fluchten angesammelt hatte.

Flucht.

Der Gedanke daran hatte eine große Anziehungskraft für ihn; er hatte die Schule seit Beginn des Schuljahres, weder auf die eine noch auf die andere Art nicht mehr verlassen. Trips nach Hogsmeade waren eingeschränkt worden zugunsten der Experimente mit Longbottoms Ego-Vertauschungs- Elixier ; die Experimente kamen langsam voran, aber die Alraunen, die ein sichereres Heilmittel abgeben würden, entwickelten sich ganz nach Plan und Snape war sich relativ sicher, dass er und Hermine nun schon die Hälfte ihres bizarren Austauschs hinter sich hatten. Nichtsdestotrotz interessierte es ihn brennend, was Longbottom da produziert hatte; es könnte vielleicht ein ganz nützlicher Zaubertrank sein.

Wie Longbottom es geschafft hatte, etwas Brauchbares herzustellen war nach wie vor unverständlich; und dass er ihm mindestens einmal pro Woche im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum Nachhilfe im Grundwissen für Zaubertränke gab, hatte überhaupt nicht dazu beigetragen, seine Meinung über ihn zu ändern. Natürlich, er war verängstigt in den Zaubertränke-Stunden, aber Snape konnte kein Mitleid für ihn empfinden; er würde mit weitaus schlimmeren Dingen konfrontiert werden, wenn er die Schule verließe, besser er lernte es jetzt schon, dass nicht alle Leute nett waren. Trotzdem fragte Snape sich, wieso Longbottom überhaupt gar keinen Schutzpanzer gegen die Ungerechtigkeiten in den letzten 7 Jahren entwickelt hatte.

Viel interessanter allerdings war Hermines Reaktion auf den Jungen - er konnte keinen Unterschied in ihrer Behandlung von Longbottom zu seiner eigenen feststellen; so sollte es natürlich auch sein, wenn sie verhindern wollten, dass Malfoy Junior nach Hause zu seinem Vater rannte und ihm Geschichten erzählte, die sie lieber nicht hören wollten. Und außerdem schien es ihr Spaß zu machen, die Klasse zu tyrannisieren; er war es schon fast gewöhnt, seine Behandlung am eigenen Leib zu spüren zu bekommen, aber er fand es nach wie vor faszinierend.

Er wünschte, er könnte dasselbe über seinen restlichen Unterricht sagen. Die Dinge hatten sich irgendwie beruhigt - die Lehrerschaft betrachtete ihn nicht länger mit der Sorge, die sie versucht hatten, Anfang Oktober zu verbergen, als er versucht hatte, die Fähigkeiten, die er seit seinen ZAGs nicht mehr beachtet hatte, wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen - und Hermine zuckte auch nicht mehr zusammen, wenn er zwischen den Experimenten im Zaubertränke-Klassenraum Verwandlungen übte. Nichtsdestotrotz war es langweilig und er schaltete in den Stunden auf Autopilot, kritzelte Notizen in Hermines Handschrift und ließ seine Gedanken umherschweifen. Hermines Neigung zum Melden und Übereifrigkeit war über die Jahre auch verebbt, deshalb schien es auch niemandem aufzufallen, dass die Schulsprecherin nicht die erste war, die auf alles eine Antwort parat hatte. Er war frei, während den Stunden gedanklich zu flüchten und seine Gedanken treiben zu lassen.

Flucht.

Hermine war in seinem Körper und seinen Sachen nach London gegangen; es war absurd, dass sie alldem entfliehen konnte und er nicht. Er beschloss ihren Kommentar darüber, wie er in Armani aussah, zu ignorieren... aber andererseits, vielleicht sollte er es auch nicht tun. Ein Lächeln zog sich über sein Gesicht, und hätte es irgendwer gesehen, hätte er wohl festgestellt, dass die Schulsprecherin einen Ausdruck von schelmischem Frohlocken auf dem Gesicht hatte. Höchst untypisch - nur dass Snape anfing zu glauben, dass es ganz und gar nicht untypisch für Hermine war. Sie hatte ein Talent, Kommentare abzugeben, die direkt ihr Ziel trafen, mit einer Genauigkeit, die fast genauso wehtat, wie sie belustigte. Da war definitiv Potential, alles was es brauchte, war ein wenig Ermutigung.

In der Zwischenzeit zurück zu Armani. Sie dachte, dass er gut aussah in Armani... nun, dass war durchaus amüsant und brachte ihn zurück zu dem offenen Schrank, der vor ihm stand. Der Weihnachtsball würde in einer Stunde anfangen und die Schulsprecherin musste anwesend und korrekt sein, was eine bestimmte Kleidung erforderte.

Hermine hatte Kleider, nicht viele, aber es gab sie. Nach Snapes Meinung waren sie von früheren Bällen und außerdem total out, da sie ganz sicher nicht der Frau standen, die er in den Dutzend Abenden während des Zaubertrankbrauens, des gemeinsamen Übens, der Quidditch Panik und allgemeinen Diskussionen kennen gelernt hatte. Er hatte nicht die Absicht, diese heute abend zu tragen. Ganz sicher nicht. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, ein gewisses Bedürfnis zu haben, Frauenkleider zu tragen (mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass man es denen, die es hatten, dieses in der Zaubererkleidung sowieso nicht ansah) und er würde natürlich sowieso viel lieber in seinem eigenen Körper mit seinen eigenen Sachen stecken - aber da es keine Wunder gab - entschloss er sich das Beste aus dem zu machen, was er tun musste.

Das bedeutete, das Pink und das Satin mussten gehen. Schön für ein Kind, aber Hermines Körper war nicht der eines Kindes; kein Gedanke bei dem er verweilen wollte, aber er konnte gar nicht anders denken, seit er die Reaktionen kannte, zu denen dieser Körper fähig war. Er würde diese Reaktionen wirklich vermissen.....

Aber keine von denen würde ihm etwas liefern, dass er heute abend tragen könnte. Er betrachtete noch einmal kritisch die Sachen; dann verwarf er auf einmal die Kleider und nahm stattdessen einen Cardigan und eine Jeans. Während er sie auf das Bett legte, holte er seinen Zauberstab hervor und konzentrierte sich. Es war Zeit herauszufinden, ob die Verwandlungsstunden bei Hermine und McGonagall etwas gebracht hatten.

Die Sachen hatten sich gerade verwandelt, als es an der Tür klopfte; wenn es Harry und Ron wären, würde er sie köpfen. Oder irgend so etwas ähnliches. Er hatte es den Jungs nicht ausreden können, ihn hinunter zur Halle eskortieren zu wollen, aber er wäre blöd, wenn er ihre Anwesenheit länger als nötig ertragen würde.

„Ja?", schnauzte er, während er die Tür öffnete. Draußen standen Lavender und Parvati, die Arme voller Stoff, blickten sie überrascht drein, wegen der barschen Begrüßung. Er seufzte innerlich und öffnete die Tür etwas weiter.

„Entschuldigung", sagte er, den Kopf schüttelnd, „ich dachte, es wären Harry und Ron."

Lavender und Parvati lachten darüber. „Ja, dass Letzte was du willst, ist dass die beiden hier reinplatzen."

Niemals wurde etwas Wahrhaftigeres gesagt, Miss Brown, dachte Snape. Wie auch immer, er nickte ihnen zu und lächelte. „ Kann ich...helfen?" fragte er, neugierig warum sie vor seiner Tür standen. Er dachte, sie müssten voller Hektik damit beschäftigt sein, sich für den Ball vorzubereiten - sie waren eifrig damit beschäftigt gewesen, ihn am Vortag den Vor-Vorbereitungen zu unterziehen. Sie hatten sich anscheinend schon vorbereitet - Haare und Makeup waren schon in feinster Party-Manier zurecht gemacht - aber sie trugen immer noch ihre Schuluniformen. Nach ihrer letzten Begegnung war er sich nicht sicher, ob er wissen wollte, was sie diesmal planten.

„Yap", sagte Parvati und presste sich an ihm vorbei. „Du kannst uns ein Versteck geben, während wir uns fertig anziehen. Die Kleinen sind ständig bei uns reingeschneit, um zu sehen, was wir tun und da hatten wir die Schnauze voll."

„Und wir haben uns gedacht, dass niemand bei dir reinplatzen wird.", fügte Lavender noch hinzu.

Snape gab sich damit zufrieden, eine Augenbraue hochzuziehen, denn hätte er die Ironie dieses Statements ausdrücken wollen, da sie selbst gerade bei ihm reingeplatzt waren, würden sie wahrscheinlich den Ball verpassen. Auch wenn ihn das eigentlich nicht besonders gestört hätte, aber die Energie konnte er woanders besser gebrauchen. Vor allem auch dafür, sicherzugehen, dass sie das nicht als eine weitere Gelegenheit nutzen würden, um ihm Schmerzen zuzufügen.

Ein Schrei hinter ihm ließ ihn zurückschrecken, als er die Tür schloss.

„Ohhhhh, Hermine, es ist wundervoll, wo hast du es her?" Die Barbies waren zu Hause.

Snape seufzte noch einmal, rang sich ein Lächeln ab und zog ein Klischee hervor:

„Das alte Ding? Ich habe es seit Jahren.", murmelte er. Das war alles was er tun konnte, um beim Anblick ihrer bestürzten Blicke nicht zu lachen, aber sie waren offensichtlich nicht in der Stimmung, um über Verwunderung nachzudenken, denn sie ließen ihre eigenen Kleider auf das Bett fallen und begannen sich auszuziehen.

Snape fühlte sich plötzlich ziemlich unwohl. Er war genug vertraut mit Hermines Körper - wahrscheinlich mehr als es ihr lieb wäre - aber den beiden beim Ausziehen zuzuschauen, war etwas, das er nicht erleben wollte. Er ergriff seine eigenen Sachen und ging in Richtung Badezimmer; er nahm an, dass Hermine selbst zu bequem für solch einen Rückzug war, hoffte aber, dass dieser nicht allzu viel Aufmerksamkeit erregen würde.

Er schaffte es nicht rechtzeitig und so konnte er es nicht verhindern, Miss Browns Reize nur allzu deutlich wahrzunehmen. Der Anblick ließ ihn überraschenderweise relativ kalt und er starrte nachdenklich auf sein - nein nicht sein eigenes - Spiegelbild, während er sich auszog und über den Unterschied nachdachte. Das genügte, um Schauer freudiger Erregung durch seinen Körper zu schicken, als der Anblick von Hermines Körper auf seinen Geist wirkte. Genug um Ideen aufkommen zu lassen, die er sofort niedertrampelte. Und doch....Lavender Brown hatte keinen Eindruck auf ihn gemacht.

Er drehte sich vom Spiegel weg und zog sich schnell an. Genug Zeit um später darüber nachzudenken. Viel später. Am besten niemals.

Er konnte nicht so lange im Badezimmer herumtrödeln, egal, wie kompliziert er nach wie vor diese Kosmetiksache fand - Makeup war etwas, das er immer noch für fast schwarze Magie hielt und es mit ebensolchem Misstrauen betrachtete. Er hatte den täglichen Tupfer Gloss und Mascara gemeistert; die gestrige Session hatte ihm unfreiwillig einen Einblick in die Welt der Kosmetikzaubersprüche gegeben, aber nur weil man wusste, wie etwas gemacht wird, bedeutete noch lange nicht, dass man auch wusste, was man damit anfängt.

Er öffnete langsam die Tür, in der Hoffnung dass die Mädchen nun wenigstens halbwegs angezogen waren. Sie waren es; ziemlich vorhersehbar in Standard Cocktail-Kleidern - wenigstens hatten sie genug Verstand besessen, um nicht so plumpe Ballkleider zu tragen wie viele andere. Er schaute hinunter und fragte sich, wie sie in diesen hochhackigen Dingern tanzen wollten, die sie zweifelsohne Schuhe nennen würden.

„Machst du gar nichts mit deinen Haaren?", fragte Parvati, als sie Snape erblickte.

„Geht das nicht auch so?", fragte er. Er hatte es ausgebürstet und der Conditioner verlieh ihm genug Kraft, um es ordentlich und glatt erscheinen zu lassen. Was sollte er denn sonst noch tun? Snape besah sich mit alarmierendem Blick die Haare der Mädchen - die gedreht und gezwirbelt waren und nicht im Geringsten an etwas erinnerten, was er schon einmal bei Hermine gesehen hätte. Nicht das er sich wirklich daran erinnern konnte, ob sie jemals etwas mit ihren Haaren gemacht hätte. Es war nichts, dem er besondere Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hatte.

„Es passt nicht zu den Sachen", sagte Lavender, als sie vom Bett aufstand und zu ihm herüberkam. Während sie Snape umkreiste, grübelte sie leise vor sich hin, bis sie entschlossen nickte: "Hoch. Es muss hochgesteckt werden."

Snapes Augenbrauen gingen auf alle Fälle hoch. „Und was genau meinst du mit hoch?", fragte er misstrauisch.

„Ganz ruhig Hermine. Nichts Pompöses, das würde dir sowieso nicht stehen - vertraue uns einfach. Wir haben dir doch auch nicht das Glitter-Makeup verpasst, oder?"

Merlin sei Dank!

Ein bisschen Arbeit mit der Bürste und einige Zaubersprüche später blickte er wieder in den Spiegel. Widerwillig musste er sich eingestehen, dass, was immer sie getan hatten, es vorzüglich zu den Sachen passte. Glatt und ordentlich und ... nun, er war sich nicht sicher, was sie damit gemacht hatten, aber es funktionierte.

„Schade, dass ihr nicht auch Zaubersprüche beherrscht, die das Beinwachsen überflüssig machen.", bemerkte er trocken, mit einem deutlich erkennbaren Lächeln im Gesicht. Die Mädchen lachten.

„Wir haben bis jetzt nichts gefunden, das funktioniert - zumindest nichts, was so lange hält. Standard Rasier-Sprüche bringen nicht so viel."

Snape nickte abwesend, er hätte sich daran erinnern müssen. Die Unwirksamkeit der Sprüche war der Hauptgrund, warum er ein Rasiermesser benutzte. Vielleicht ein Zaubertrank, obwohl ... er war sich sicher, dass er in einem von Hermines Muggel-Magazinen etwas über das Haarentfernen mit so etwas wie einem Zaubertrank gelesen hatte. Aber wenn er noch mal drüber nachdachte, lieber nicht. Er hatte schon so genug Bestellungen für Hautpflegemittel.

In die Geschichte einzugehen, als der Mann, der einen Enthaarungszaubertrank erfunden hatte, war eigentlich nicht unbedingt das, wofür er die ganzen vielen Jahre gearbeitet hatte.

Andererseits war es wahrscheinlich ein besserer Weg, um in Erinnerung zu bleiben, als alles, was er bis jetzt so geschafft hatte.

Eine Stunde später zuckte Snape beim Anblick der übermäßigen Dekoration der Großen Halle zusammen. Der Schulleiter schaffte es irgendwie jedes Jahr, die Mega-Dekoration des vergangenen Jahres zu übertreffen. Die Einfachheit der geschmückten Bäume, die den Ort in der restlichen Zeit der Jahreszeit verschönerten, wurden von Kaskaden von blitzenden Eiszapfen und glitzerndem Tand überwältigt, die über die Halle verteilt waren wie schillernder Schaum. Die Tische waren verschwunden; Tee war in den Gemeinschaftsräumen ausgeschenkt worden, und Abendessen würde es viel später geben. Die meisten Schüler waren eindeutig schon anwesend - der Raum war bereits vom Geschnatter der Jugendlichen erfüllt.

Er schaute sich suchend um, nach einer vertrauten großen, schwarz gekleideten Gestalt. Sie dachte doch sicherlich nicht, dass sie den Ball völlig meiden könnte? Dumbledore würde das niemals erlauben - und selbst wenn er es tat, hatte Snape nicht vor, Hermine davon kommen zu lassen. Schließlich wollte er doch nicht die Tanzstunden verschwendet wissen ...

Als ob der Gedanke sie getroffen hätte, murmelte eine aalglatte Stimme leise hinter ihm, gerade so hörbar in dem Gemenge rund herum:

„Sehr schön. Ich wünschte, ich hätte Ihren Geschmack."

In dem Kommentar lag ein Hauch von Bissigkeit und Snape fragte sich, ob sie die Sachen kommentierte oder ob sie es vorspielte. Er blickte über seine Schulter. Sie war allein. Warum dann so sarkastisch? Vielleicht mochte sie die Sachen nicht. Er testete diese Theorie:

„Sie haben gesagt, dass Armani mir steht. Ich dachte, es könnte in diesem Körper genauso zutreffen.", antwortete er, seine Stimme ebenso ruhig, als er den Raum überblickte. Das Letzte was er wollte, war gesehen zu werden, wie er mit Hermine sprach - das wäre entschieden untypisch für beide von ihnen.

„Es steht Ihnen."

Er hatte die Jeans und den Cardigan in etwas verwandelt, das er in einer ihrer Zeitschriften gesehen hatte; Armani, natürlich. Ein gut sitzendes, hüftlanges, schwarzes Samtjackett mit einem Nehru Kragen und eine Hose aus locker fließender Seide, die in angenehmen Farben schimmerte. Das hochgesteckte Haar und die flachen Riemchen-Sandalen, die Parvati für sie verwandelt hatte, vervollständigten den Look; Absätze waren definitiv nichts womit er sich herumschlagen wollte. Er erkannte plötzlich, dass er mit diesem Outfit mehr hervorstach als er es beabsichtigt hatte. Es kennzeichnete ihn als Erwachsenen, nicht als Kind; die Zurückhaltung war, glücklicherweise charakteristisch für die Schulsprecherin, auch wenn die Eleganz eher typisch für den Potion Master war - nicht dass einer der Schüler oder viele der Lehrer ihn als elegant bezeichnen würden.

„Es steht Ihnen.", Hermine hatte den leisen Kommentar noch einmal wiederholt, diesmal mit einem Seufzen. „Warum zum Teufel kann ich nicht solche Sachen auswählen?"

Snape überlegte, ob er das einfach unkommentiert lassen sollte, aber ein starker Drang sie zu trösten, zwang ihn zu einer Antwort.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie das irgendwann können werden. Denken Sie dran, ich habe 20 Jahre mehr Erfahrung."

„Ja, aber Sie sind ein Mann." Und ihre Antwort klang ziemlich sauer. Snape hätte fast über die Empörung in ihrer Stimme gelacht; sie übersah das Offensichtliche. „Armani ist auch einer", führte er aus, „Bitte sagen Sie mir jetzt nicht, dass Sie es ablehnen werden, Kleidung zu tragen, die von Männern entworfen wurde - das wäre Verschwendung."

Es war seltsam, wie sehr ihm die Stille im allgemeinen Geplapper auffiel. Und Stille war das, was er gerade von Hermine wahrnahm. Sie wirkte verwirrt, und er nahm an, dass sie überlegte, ob er mit Verschwendung die Sachen meinte oder ihren Körper. Er hatte nicht vor, sie aufzuklären, manche Dinge sollten trotz allem ungesagt bleiben. Dann spürte er, wie sich die Atmosphäre änderte, als sie ihre Verwirrung abschüttelte und sich daran erinnerte, welchen Charakter sie eigentlich darstellen sollte.

„Ziemliche Zeitverschwendung, wenn man das Beinenthaaren bedenkt, oder?", murmelte sie, als sie an ihm vorbei in die andere Richtung des Raumes davon ging. Das Amüsement in ihre Stimme traf ihn fast ebenso sehr wie der Kommentar über das Enthaaren. Aber wahrscheinlich hatte er es verdient.


	23. Chapter 23

**Teil 23 - Manchmal kann man sich auch seine Freunde nicht aussuchen**

Hermine schritt entschlossen durch den Raum, ganz darin vertieft, die Art und Weise zu genießen, wie die Schüler versuchten, ihr auszuweichen und jeglichen Blickkontakt zu vermeiden. Sie zog es vor, sich auf dieses Empfangs-Phänomen zu konzentrieren, um sich nicht mit der weitaus komplexeren Frage auseinander setzen zu müssen, wie Snape seinen letzten Kommentar gemeint haben könnte.

Bitte sagen Sie mir jetzt nicht, das Sie es ablehnen werden, Kleidung zu tragen, die von Männern entworfen wurde - das wäre Verschwendung.

Verschwendung? Eine Verschwendung wovon? Er hatte doch sicherlich nicht von ihrem Körper gesprochen?

Nein, er musste die Sachen gemeint haben. Die Alternative würde bedeuten, dass sie soeben ein Kompliment von Professor Snape erhalten hatte.

Wenn das wahr wäre, dann würde der Abend wahrscheinlich noch das Gefrieren der Hölle, eine Sybill Trelawney, die eine richtige Voraussage machte und einen Direktor bereit halten, der sagen würde:

„Wissen Sie, ich glaube, ich habe die Dekoration dieses Jahr ein wenig übertrieben."

Das Ganze war wirklich sehr verwirrend, vor allem in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass ihr Körper momentan dem Geschick eines Mannes unterstand, der sehr rudimentäre Ansichten über Körperpflege, verschwindend geringe soziale Fähigkeiten und einen Geschmack bezüglich Kleidung hatte, der das ganze Spektrum von voluminösen schwarzen Roben durchlief bis hin zu ... nun ja... voluminösen schwarzen Roben. Und einige ziemlich scharfe Muggel -Sachen, sagte eine verräterische Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf, der sie befahl die Klappe zu halten.

Aber dieser Mann ...Snape ...hatte es irgendwie geschafft, ihre Erscheinung sichtbar zu verbessern und ihr eine gewisse Popularität unter ihren Mitschülern , dank den Kosmetikartikeln, zu verschaffen. Und nun hatte er ihre Garderobe in Angriff genommen.

Sie unterdrückte das sehr mädchenhafte Verlangen zu seufzen. Das Outfit, das er trug, war ohne Frage umwerfend. Sie nahm an, dass er es verwandelt haben musste; es hatte nicht zu ihrer Garderobe gehört, als sie das letzte Mal einen Blick darauf geworfen hatte und auch ihr Bankkonto reichte sicherlich nicht für die diesjährige Armani-Kollektion. Oder um genauer zu sein, für irgendeine Kollektion von Armani. Ein winziges triumphierendes Lächeln spiegelte sich auf ihrem Gesicht. Es sah so aus, als ob es ihr tatsächlich gelungen wäre, Professor Snape ein paar nützliche Dinge beizubringen. Und, um die positiven Seiten zu sehen, würde sie, wenn sie ihren Körper zurückhätte, eine Garderobe voller tadelloser und geschmackvoller Designer-Kleidung besitzen.

Sie hatte nur halb gescherzt, als sie sich seinen Geschmack, was Kleidung betraf, gewünscht hatte.

Sicher, jede Wolke hat ihre Lichtstreifen.

Oder sollte es heißen, jeder Lichtstreifen hat auch ein paar Wolken?

Hermine beobachtete betrübt, wie Hyazinth Hooch sich in ihr Blickfeld bewegte, ihre blau-goldene Robe erweckte den Eindruck eines Stapellaufs mit der Absicht, Übeltäter aufzuhalten. Diese Aussicht schaffte es, ihr wachsendes Gefühl von Selbstzufriedenheit zu vertreiben.

Heimlich schaute sie sich um, vergeblich darauf hoffend, dass in der Nähe das inkorrekte Verhalten einiger Schüler ihr einen Anlass geben würde, die Richtung zu ändern. Auch Schüler, die sich tadellos benahmen, würden ihr eine Art von Ausrede liefern. Schließlich hatte Snape immer sehr frei das Verhalten der Schüler interpretiert, wenn es darum ging, Regelverstöße zu bestrafen.

Wie auch immer, das Gebiet rund um sie herum war schülerfreie Zone; Snapes angeborene Fähigkeit, in jede Menschenansammlung eine Schneise zu schlagen, hatte einen ungünstigen Moment gewählt, um gegen sie zu arbeiten.

Hooch kam nach wie vor in ihre Richtung; es gab keine Möglichkeit das zu verhindern.

„Snape!" Die burschikose Stimme ließ sie fast genauso sehr zusammenzucken, wie der kräftige Klaps auf ihre Schulter.

„Hyazinth", sagte sie in der Hoffnung, dass ihr extremes Unbehagen darin zum Ausdruck käme.

Aus einem Augenwinkel sah sie, dass Dumbledore weit ausholende Gesten zu einer Gruppe aus vier oder fünf Zauberern machte, die wie Musiker aussahen. Zumindest trugen sie Instrumente, daher nahm sie an, dass sie Musiker sein mussten.

„Heute nicht so schnell im Davonlaufen, was Snape? Sie haben wohl Gefallen am Tanzen gefunden?"

Sie verzog ihr Gesicht zu einem unheilvollen Lächeln, sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass alle Antworten, die ihr in den Sinn gekommen waren, nicht angemessen wären, selbst für ihre momentane Identität nicht.

Die Gruppe hatte es geschafft, sich im vorderen Teil der Großen Halle zu postieren und sie begannen nun, ihre Instrumente zu stimmen.

„Ich bin nur hier, um die Schüler zu beaufsichtigen.", brachte sie unter Anstrengung hervor.

„Ich habe wenig bzw. gar kein Interesse daran zu tanzen. Für meinen Geschmack kann der Abend nicht früh genug enden."

Bitteschön. Das war unhöflich genug, um Snape zufrieden zu stellen und wahr genug für Hermine.

„Das sagen Sie jetzt, aber nach ein paar Gläsern Punsch werden wir Sie schon ein bisschen auflockern." Hooch zwinkerte ihr verräterisch zu.

Hermine fiel nichts ein, was sie noch weniger mögen würde.

Sie machte einen hastigen Schritt rückwärts.

„Das wäre mehr als unnötig. Denn schließlich habe ich hier heute Abend einen Job zu erledigen."

Sie machte einen weiteren Schritt in die entgegengesetzte Richtung und ging dann in Richtung ... tatsächlich war es mehr ein weg von Hooch als in eine bestimmte Richtung.

Sie war immer weniger überrascht darüber, dass Snape sein Leben in andauernder schlechter Laune verbrachte. Es gab Aspekte in seinem Leben, die sogar Polyanna dazu bringen würden verstört zu sein. Auch ohne den Voldemort-Faktor. Sie sah auf die Uhr. Es schien noch langsamer als gewöhnlich vorbei zu gehen.

--

Je später es wurde umso langsamer schien die Zeit zu vergehen, nachdem die Band sich eingespielt hatte. Hermine hatte es fertig gebracht, den größten Teil des Abends damit zu verbringen, draußen herum zu schleichen und sich an der Tatsache zu erfreuen, dass Jugendliche dazu neigten, ihren Hormonen bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit freien Lauf zu lassen - auch wenn diese Gelegenheiten das recht große Risiko einer Unterkühlung beinhaltete - dies hielt sie von den räuberischen Blicken, die Hyazinth Hooch ihr zuwerfen würde und dem ausgesprochen mehrdeutigen Anblick den Snape bieten würde, wenn er mit ihren Freunden tanzte, fern.

Sie nahm an, dass der Grund für diese zeitweilige ... Es wäre zuviel verlangt, zu hoffen - Snape würde sagen, dass wäre zu sehr die Gryffindor in ihr, dachte sie säuerlich - dass sie für ihre eigenen Vorhaben in Ruhe gelassen werden würde.

Die Nacht war klar und frisch. Sie hatte sich an die Kühle der Nachtluft gewöhnt und genoss lieber den Anblick den der Nachthimmel ihr bot, in Gedanken ging sie faul Snapes letzten Stapel an Astronomie-Notizen durch - natürlich ohne die sarkastischen Randbemerkungen über Professor Sinistras Lehrmethoden - und versuchte den verschiedenen Sternen Eigenschaften zuzuordnen.

Sie verlor sich in nachdenklichem Schweigen, mit dem Ziel ihre Gedanken von den verwirrenden Fragen um Snape, und was er gerade mit ihrem Leben anstellte, abzulenken.

Als sie sich in Richtung Norden drehte, erkannte sie den Großen Bären und dann blickte sie hoch zum Kleinen Bären und dem Polarstern mit dem Himmels W der Kassiopeia , das auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite leuchtete. Sie wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit ab und registrierte unbewusst die Sterne, die das Sternbild Draco (Anm.: im dt. Sternbild Drache, neben dem Kleinen Bären) bildeten und hervorstachen wie glitzernde Eisjuwelen, der Vergleich passte, auch wenn es ein Klischee war.

Es war eine Schande, dass der Junge, der diesen Namen trug, nicht genauso schön war, obwohl er ihm an Kälte in nichts nachstand. Zugegeben, die Rivalität zwischen ihm und Harry schien sich offensichtlich gebessert zu haben, seit ihrer kleinen Unterredung. Oder zumindest schien es ihr weniger offensichtlich. Sie vermutete, dass er ihren Rat zu Diskretion beherzigt hatte. Und er war seitdem im Unterricht und auch im Haus einsichtiger. Sie hatte relativ zeitig bei dieser Jobaustausch-Übung erkannt, dass auch wenn die Slytherins ihren Hauslehrer nicht mochten, sie dennoch im Großen und Ganzen beträchtlichen Respekt vor ihm hatten.

Dieser Gedanke führte sie logischerweise zu Alice und ihrer Schwärmerei. Hermine stellte fest, dass sich ihre Gelassenheit in Lust auflöste. Sie würde sich wohl damit auseinander setzen müssen. Dem Mädchen musste unmissverständlich klar gemacht werden, dass Professor Snape weder süß noch nett war, und dass er ein unpassendes Liebesobjekt darstellte. Es würde wohl keinen schmerzlosen Weg geben, um das zu erreichen. Der einfachste Weg, um Miss Lacock zu heilen, wäre eine Vorgehen mit äußerster Grausamkeit. Sie wich vor diesem Gedanken zurück, auch wenn sie annahm, dass es eine sehr snape-ische Lösung wäre. Sie schloss ihre Augen. Es musste einen Weg geben, diese Sache aus der Welt zu räumen, der für seinen Charakter typisch wäre und der ihre eigenen Moralvorstellungen nicht zu sehr verletzte.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass sie den Weihnachtsball auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts damit zubringen würde, eine humane Lösung für Snapes Probleme mit Mädchen zu finden.

Wie auf Stichwort riss eine Frauenstimme sie aus ihren Überlegungen.

„Snape! Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass ich Sie hier draußen finde, Sie Drückeberger. Bei Merlin scheren Sie sich rein und amüsieren Sie sich einmal."

Wenn man vom Teufel spricht: Probleme mit Mädchen.

Obwohl wahrscheinlich nicht einmal die ergebensten Bewunderer Hyazinth Hooch als ein Mädchen bezeichnen würden. Und sie hatte offensichtlich ein bedrohliche Anzahl Gläser Punsch intus.

„Ich dachte, ich hätte mich klar ausgedrückt", sagte sie, in ihrer besten Scheren sie sich zum Teufel-Snape- Stimme, „dass ich absolut nicht das Verlangen dazu habe, mich heute Abend zu amüsieren, wie Sie es nennen."

„Unsinn", antwortete Hooch rasch, „Sie müssen sich nur einfach mal gehen lassen."

Sie machte zwei Schritte vorwärts und ergriff entschlossen Hermines Oberarm.

Hermine hatte absolut kein Verlangen danach, mit körperlicher Gewalt von einer leicht beschwipsten Quidditchlehrerin in die Große Halle zurückgezerrt zu werden.

„Würden Sie mich freundlicherweise loslassen", raunzte sie, „ich bin perfekt dazu in der Lage, dass Gebäude ohne Hilfe zu betreten."

Wenigstens ließ sie Hermines Arm los, obwohl ihr herzliches „So ist es richtig, Snape" nicht den Anschein erweckte, dass ihr Enthusiasmus gebrochen war.

Hermine kehrte trübsinnig unter der Aufsicht von Hyazinth zurück zum Ball, wenig nicht physisch dann zumindest psychisch gezwungen. Hooch selbst sah nach wie vor ein wenig marinemäßig aus, wenn auch eher im Sinne einer zufälligen Schifffahrt, denn sie schwankte beträchtlich, als sie die Grüppchen von Schülern passierte. Hermine konnte nicht sagen, ob das vom vielen Punsch herrührte oder doch eher ein Versuch war, ihren inneren Rhythmus auszudrücken.

Währenddessen hatte Hooch angehalten und sich zu Hermine mit einem schelmischen Blick umgedreht.

„Was wollen Sie zuerst, Snape? Punsch oder einen Tänzchen?"

Hermine war kurz davor, sich für den Punsch zu entscheiden, mit dem Hintergedanken, dass sie dann mehr Zeit hätte, eine Flucht zu planen oder wenn es hart auf hart käme, damit die Schmerzen abzutöten, die das Tanzen mit Hooch verursachte. Ein schneller Blick durch den Raum änderte ihre Meinung. Leider stand ganz in der Nähe des Tisches mit dem Lehrerpunsch, den McGonagall bewachte, ein allzu bekanntes teueres Outfit mit zwei vertrauten männlichen Begleitern. Nicht nur das, in der nächsten Gruppe von Schülern stand eine Drittklässlerin aus Slytherin, die gefühlvoll mit leidenden Augen zu ihr herüberschaute.

Harry, Ron, Snape und Alice Lacock - alle im Umkreis von 2 Metern versammelt. Was für eine unerwartete Freude.

Derweil wartete Hooch auf eine Antwort.

Hermine fixierte sie mit bösen Blick.

„Bringen wir es hinter uns", sagte sie kurzangebunden.

Hooch grinste breit und warf McGonagall einen kaum zu verbergenden Blick zu.

Man könnte fast meinen, dass sie darauf Geld gesetzt hatte, dachte Hermine säuerlich. Als sie auf der Tanzfläche standen, positionierte sie ihre Hände so wie sie es am vorhergehenden Abend von Snape gezeigt bekommen hatte. Sie begann Hooch steif über die Tanzfläche zu führen, und behauptete dabei soviel körperliche Distanz wie es nur irgend möglich war, um trotzdem noch tanzen zu können. Als sie sich drehten, konnte sie sehen, dass Snape und die Jungs sich bewegt zu haben schienen und Alice warf ihr einen weiteren Blick zu. Der Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Mädchens war trauriger als je zuvor, während sie das tanzende Paar anstarrte.

Ach du lieber Himmel,war das Mädchen etwas eifersüchtig?

Wenn sie doch nur wüsste, dass sie keinen Grund hatte, eifersüchtig zu sein ... Sie gab auf eine Frage Hooches ein Grunzen als Antwort, als sie plötzlich eine Idee hatte.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Hyazinth", sagte sie sanft, während sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sie richtete, „Ich habe Ihre letzte Bemerkung nicht ganz mitbekommen."

Der plötzliche Wandel zu höflichem Interesse, völlig unerwartet, ließ Hooch verstummen.

„Ich habe gesagt, wie entzückend Miss Granger heute Abend aussieht.", sagte sie vorsichtig.

„Hmmmm, ja."

„Am Anfang des Halbjahres waren wir alle ein wenig besorgt um sie, aber nun ist sie wieder ganz die Alte und sie ist wirklich zu einer charmanten jungen Frau erblüht. Ihre Flugkünste sind trotzdem eine Schande."

„Nun ja, nicht jeder ist ein Naturtalent auf dem Besen.", das hatte sie sich nicht verkneifen können.

„Unsinn. Sie machen das auch sehr gut, und Sie sehen kaum das Tageslicht, ganz zu schweigen von der frischen Luft."

„Was für eine wundervolle Art Sie haben, mit Worten umzugehen, Hyazinth", murmelte Hermine.

„Oh." Die andere Frau schien den ironischen Unterton nicht verstanden zu haben. „Denken Sie wirklich?"

Hermine seufzte innerlich und dachte, dass Snape gewusst hätte, was sie meinte.

Sie beendeten ihren Tanz in merkwürdig formaler Höflichkeit. Hooch war ganz offensichtlich völlig überrascht darüber, dass Hermine ihr überhaupt ihre Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hatte, eine Tatsache, die sie völlig aus ihrem normalen Konzept des Snape-Ärgerns gebracht hatte. Die Musik endete und Hermine gelang es, eine höfliche aber kurzangebundene Verabschiedung zu Stande zu bringen, was die Fluglehrerin deutlich noch mehr verwirrte.

Als sie sich von der Tanzfläche zurückzog, nahm sie Alice Lacock wahr, die aus der Halle hastete. Dem Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht nach zu urteilen, stand sie kurz davor in Tränen auszubrechen. Hermine war sichtlich erleichtert, als sie sah, dass ein anderer Drittklässler aus Slytherin ihr hastig aus der Halle folgte. Sie glitt hinüber zum Rand der Halle, als eine andere Stimme hinter ihr sagte:

„Würden es Ihnen etwas ausmachen zu tanzen, Professor?" Es klang mehr wie ein Befehl als wie eine Aufforderung.

Snape. Es war unvermeidbar gewesen, dass er früher oder später auftauchen würde.

„Es wäre mir eine Ehre, Miss Granger." Ha! Das klang mindestens genauso ernst wie seine Einladung.

Sie nahmen still ihren Position auf der Tanzfläche ein. Der notwendige Platz dazu wurde sofort frei.

Der Snape-Effekt hatte wieder ganze Arbeit geleistet.

Sie berührte ihn genauso wie Hooch, aber sie spürte seine Finger auf ihrer Schulter, die sie nahe genug heranzogen, um ihr zuflüstern zu können:

„Ich nehme an, dass diese kleine Darbietung einen Zweck hatte."

Natürlich. Er hatte ihren Tanz mit Hooch beobachtet, genauso wie den Abgang von Alice.

Sie nickte.

„Ich hatte überlegt, wie ich Alice entmutigen konnte, ohne allzu gemein zu sein." Sie ignorierte das Zucken seiner Augenbraue angesichts ihrer Wortwahl. „Ich bemerkte, dass sie mich beobachte, während ich mit Hyazinth....Ich meine Madame Hooch, tanzte", er zuckte mit der Schulter, als Hermine Hoochs Vornamen benutzte, „und ich dachte, sie wäre eifersüchtig, also....ähm...dachte ich, ich unterstütze es noch ein wenig."

„Ach so", sagte er sanft und vorsichtig, „dafür denkt jetzt die ganze Schule, ich hätte etwas mit Hyazinth Hooch."

„Nein", sagte sie schnell. „Das glaube ich nicht. Ich denke nicht, dass Hya...Madame Hooch sich wirklich für Sie interessiert. Sie verhält sich nur so, weil sie weiß, dass Sie darauf anspringen. Als ich ein wenig höflicher zu ihr war, wusste sie gar nicht, was sie sagen sollte." Sie machte eine Pause, von ihren eigenen Gedanken gefangen genommen. "Sie sollten wirklich versuchen, von Zeit zu Zeit netter zu sein, wissen Sie."

„Miss Granger, ich dachte, wir hätten uns darauf geeinigt, dass ich keine nette Person bin."

„Oh nein", sagte sie ohne zu denken. „Ich meinte nicht, dass Sie wirklich nett sein sollten, nur, dass Sie manchmal einfach nett tun sollten. Zufällig. Ohne jeglichen Grund. Das verwirrt die Leute. Egal, wenn irgendjemand fragt....", sie wollte gerade nicht über die genaue Identität von irgendjemand nachdenken, "können Sie immer sagen, dass Sie es nur getan haben, um Alice zu entmutigen. Was Sie auch getan haben. Oder bzw. was ich getan habe.

Sie bemerkte das Zucken in seinen Mundwinkeln, als ob er versuchte nicht zu lachen. Eine Drehung erlaubte es ihr, Harry und Ron zu sehen, die sie aufmerksam beobachteten. Sie seufzte.

„Sagen Sie nicht, dass Sie auch Geld auf diesen Tanz verwettet haben."

Er blinzelte.

„Geld?"

„Aus dem Blick den Hyazinth Minerv...ich meine Professor McGonagall zugeworfen hatte, schloss ich, dass sie eine Wette laufen hatten."

Er gab ein unterdrücktes Schnauben von sich.

„Gut möglich. Um Ihre Frage zu beantworten, nein, hier läuft keine Wette." Er machte eine Pause. „Es war eine einfache Herausforderung."

Hermine riss ihren Kopf ruckartig nach oben, kam aus dem Rhythmus und wäre fast gestolpert.

„Die haben das tatsächlich getan?" Das war so typisch für die beiden. „Wartet es nur ab, bis zur nächsten Zaubertränke-Stunde..."

„Konzentrieren Sie sich auf das Tanzen Miss Granger. Meine Füße bieten in diesen Sandalen eine zu große Angriffsfläche, um ein Verzählen zu riskieren."

Sie konzentrierte sich wieder pflichtbewusst.

Sie bemerkte, dass Tanzen mit Snape absolut nicht das Gleiche war wie mit Madame Hooch. Einerseits fühlte er - besser sie - sich unter ihren Händen ganz anders an. Hooch war solide, muskulös und kantig. Snape - sie selbst - war zart und fühlbar wohlgeformt. Er folgte dem Druck ihrer Finger auf seinen Schulterblättern sehr gut, mit dem sie ihm deutlich machte, welche Bewegung sie beabsichtigte. Er neigte sich ein wenig zu ihr, während sein Körper sich im Rhythmus bewegte. Sie bezweifelte, dass irgendjemand das bemerkte - sie hoffte es zumindest; es wäre völlig untypisch für beide gewesen, so eng zu tanzen.

Und doch....es gab in ihr einen Teil, der sich noch mehr anlehnen wollte, der die Distanz zwischen ihnen noch mehr verringern wollte, um mit noch mehr als nur Fingern und Händen zu führen (oder sollte es heißen geführt werden ?), um ihren ganzen Körper einzusetzen.

Dieses Gefühl von sanfter Kontrolle war berauschend, genauso wie das sensationelle Gefühl seiner Wärme, die ihre Sinne kitzelte, die blumigen Düfte, die kaum wahrnehmbar um sie herum wogten, quälend und verführerisch. Sie fragte sich, wie es wäre, ihren Kopf an seine Schulter zu lehnen, ihrem Körper die Kontrolle zu überlassen und einfach auf die Musik, die Wärme und die Düfte zu reagieren; seinen Atem auf ihrem Haar zu spüren, auf ihren Lippen ... da fühlte sie ein vertrautes, gerade ziemlich unpassendes Ziehen in ihrem Unterleib.

Schlagartig wurde sie sich der Realität bewusst.

Das waren nicht die Dinge, die man über einen Lehrer denken sollte - oder dachte sie diese über sich selbst? Ein weiteres Paradoxon, dass in die Damit-befasse-ich-mich-später-Rubrik gehörte. Und außerdem, ermahnte sie sich selbst strikt, würde ihr momentaner Größenunterschied, das an-die-Schulterlehnen extrem verkomplizieren.

Sie zog sich körperlich so weit zurück, wie es nur ging und löste den noch bestehenden Kontakt, sobald die Musik geendet hatte. Sie dankte ihm kurz, wobei sie auf einen Punkt irgendwo hinter seiner Schulter starrte, weil sie sich selbst nicht traute, was einen Blickkontakt anging.

Seine Antwort war genauso brüsk, während er sich damit davonmachte, dass Harry und Ron auf ihn warten würden.

Das muss das erste Mal gewesen sein, dass er das dringende Verlangen nach der Gesellschaft der beiden Jungs gehabt hat, dachte sie. Sie verzog ihren Mund. Man musste wirklich die Ironie in dem Ganzen sehen. Snape, der Harry und Ron als Fluchtmöglichkeit wählte. Und sie; die besorgt darüber gewesen war, dass Snape ein unpassendes Liebesobjekt für Miss Lacock darstellte, phantasierte nun selbst über eben das gleiche Objekt.

Wenn sie nicht gerade in der Öffentlichkeit gewesen wären, hätte sie laut aufgestöhnt. Was für eine verdammte Scheiße.

Sie wagte einen Blick in sein Gesicht und fragte sich, ob er diese Sache auch so schwierig, ganz zu schweigen von verwirrend, fand,wie sie. Die normalerweise ausdrucksstarken Augen war dunkel und undurchschaubar. Sie würde wetten, dass das bedeutete, dass er es nicht tat.

Nun, es war an der Zeit, dass er es tat, dachte sie verwegen.

„Ja, natürlich Sie müssen zu Ihren Freunden zurück, wenn auch nur, um ihnen zu beweisen, dass Sie wieder einmal keinen schlimmeren Schaden davon getragen haben."

Sie machte eine Pause. „Ach und übrigens Miss Granger, Madame Hooch denkt, dass Sie dieses Jahr zu einer charmanten, jungen Frau erblüht sind."


	24. Chapter 24

**Teil 24 - Die Natur hat ihn mit einer Vergesslichkeit gegenüber seiner eigenen Absurdität gesegnet**

Eine charmante junge Frau. Das würde er niemals vergessen machen können; es würde herauskommen - vielleicht nicht bevor er und Hermine sich wieder zurück vertauscht hatten, aber Snape war sich ziemlich sicher, dass die Lehrerschaft es am Ende erfahren würde. Es war eine viel zu gute Story, als das Dumbledore widerstehen könnte, wenn die Gefahr erst einmal gebannt wäre. Er würde dem Schulleiter sein Leben anvertrauen, aber auf dessen Vernunft zu vertrauen, war wahrscheinlich zu viel verlangt.

Snape ging halb stolpernd zurück in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum, den Kopf surrend voller Ideen und beginnender Alpträume. Innerlich amüsierte er sich über Hermines Taktik des „Nett-Seins"; definitiv die beste Variante, die sie hätte entwickeln können, um Hooch aus der Fassung zu bringen. Die Frau hatte höchstwahrscheinlich keine Ahnung, was los war - und zu wenig Wissen über Zaubertränke, um einen Vielsafttrank zu vermuten. Und außerdem, dachte er mit einer Grimasse, wer würde schon Snape sein wollen.

Hermine machte ihren Job als Snape überraschend gut; im Laufe der Zeit und nach einiger Beobachtung hatte er erkannt, dass ihr tägliches Leben vielleicht gar nicht so verschieden von seinem war. Der Sarkasmus und die geringe Geduld sind keine große Übertreibung ihrer Persönlichkeit, dachte er - etwas, das sie gut vor ihren Mitschülern versteckte. Sein eigener Sarkasmus und seine Ungeduld waren verstummt, als er genau wie sie, diese Eigenschaften versteckte; eine durch Alkohol angeregte Selbstbetrachtung ließ ihn sich fragen, ob er gerade zu der Person wurde, die er geworden wäre, wenn er nicht dem Slytherin-Gruppenzwang erlegen wäre.

Er erreichte die Tür zu seinem Zimmer und stolperte hindurch; kurz bevor er fiel, konnte er noch nox aeterna zur Tür murmeln. Er fiel auf das Bett und Krummbein sprang geschickt von der Bettdecke auf einen in der Nähe befindlichen Stuhl.

Sein letzter Gedanke echote durch seinen Geist und er prustete vor Lachen. Er hatte eindeutig zu viel getrunken, wenn er sich einbildete, dass seine Persönlichkeit sich in die eines 18jährigen Mädchens verwandeln würde.

Nicht in die irgendeines 18jährigen Mädchens, antwortete ihm ein relativ nüchterner Teil seines Gehirns. Snape schüttelte den Kopf und zwang sich selbst wieder auf die Beine, ins Bad gehend, verteilte er seine Klamotten im Raum. Es war viel zu spät, um Selbstgespräche zu führen.

Der Badezimmerspiegel zeigte ihm das Bild eines großen, schlanken Mädchens - ein Anblick, der ihn nach wie vor aus der Fassung brachte. Was auch immer sein Unterbewusstsein sich einbildete, er fühlte sich nicht weiblich. Und er fühlte sich definitiv nicht wie ein Teenager. Er bespritzte sein Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser, in der Hoffnung ein paar seiner Sinne wieder aufzuwecken. Es funktionierte einigermaßen und er hatte ein wenig mehr das Gefühl von Selbstkontrolle; er fühlte sich auch wacher, was überhaupt nicht die Absicht gewesen war.

Ein Bad, dachte er vage. Das würde ihn schläfrig machen. Er hatte bislang die unzähligen Schaumbäder und -zaubertränke gemieden und es vorgezogen zu duschen. Das gab ihm weniger Zeit zum Nachdenken und den daraus folgenden Konsequenzen, aber jetzt war er müde genug, um sich über die Konsequenzen keine Sorgen zu machen.

Ein paar schnelle Befehle und er hatte ein Bad voller dampfendem und nach Eukalyptus duftendem Wasser vor sich.

Er stieg hinein und während er ins Wasser sank, entspannte er sich merklich. In der Stille der Nacht hörte er, wie die Glocke die Uhrzeit schlug. Es war 3 Uhr morgens, wie er feststellte, zu entspannt, um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen.

Unbedacht strich er an sich herunter, wie um den Abend davon zu wischen. Seine Finger erreichten eine Brustwarze und begannen sie zu reiben. Er stöhnte und wölbte sich sanft im schläfrigen Erwachen. Er blinzelte, gleichsam schläfrig und doch wachsam, als er einen Blick auf den Spiegel erhaschte, der an der Tür hing. Eine junge Frau - und definitiv eine Frau - schaute zurück, nass und ein wenig zerzaust; die Haare umspielten ihren langen Hals und ihr anmutiges Schlüsselbein.

Snape beobachtete die Frau - sich selbst, wie er wusste, es momentan jedoch vorzog, es nicht zu wissen - führte ihre Hand wieder zu ihrer Brust, massierte sie, die Brustwarze reibend und umkreisend; er war fasziniert von dem Anblick und genug von der Wirklichkeit entfernt, um zwischen seine Beine zu starren und nach etwas zu suchen, dass nicht da war. Er fand stattdessen, eine vor Lust schmerzende Perle - die in der momentanen Lage auch genügte. Eine Hand unter Wasser, die andere auf seinen Brüsten, brachte er sich selbst zum Höhepunkt, während er Hermine im Spiegel beobachtete. Und in dem Moment war es Hermine, die er beobachtete; in seiner Erregung war er er selbst, zurück in seinem eigenen Körper, der Hermine dabei beobachtete, wie sie an ihn dachte.

Die Realität holte ihn schließlich in Form von kaltem Wasser wieder ein; Snape hievte sich selbst aus der Wanne, trocknete sich ab, wobei er es strikt vermied, sich selbst anzusehen oder in den Spiegel zu schauen. Für heute Nacht würde er diese Phantasie aufrecht erhalten. Er fiel in den Schlaf, während er sich fragte, wann Hermine so wichtig für ihn geworden war.

Der Morgen kam viel zu schnell; zu wenig Schlaf und dafür zu viel Alkohol und Selbstbetrachtung. Das Halbjahr war vorbei - das Beste am Weihnachtsball war, dass weder Schüler noch Lehrer für ein paar Wochen an Schule denken mussten. Snape erwachte, als die Sonne durch das Fenster in sein Zimmer schien, eine niedrige, glänzende Wintersonne, die golden am Winterhimmel strahlte.

Die Gedanken der letzten Nacht durchfluteten ihn und wurden fast genauso schnell auch wieder verdrängt. Es würde später genug Zeit da sein, um über all das nachzudenken, falls es überhaupt notwendig war. Snape grummelte bei dem Gedanken sich zu bewegen. Er war nun wach und das Beste wäre deshalb sicherlich aufzustehen und etwas zu finden, womit er sich beschäftigen konnte.

Gewaschen und angezogen, eine schwarze Jeans und ein Pullover derselben Farbe, verließ Snape das Zimmer und schritt nach unten. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war leer, der Rest seines Jahrgangs packte wahrscheinlich oder schlief noch, also wanderte er nach draußen auf den Korridor; abwesend nickte er der Fetten Dame zu, als diese ihm einen ‚Schönen Tag' wünschte.

Die Korridore waren fast genauso leer wie der Gemeinschaftsraum, man sah mehr Geister als Schüler. Am Fuße des Gryffindorturms wurde er von McGonagall ziemlich schief angeschaut, als er an ihr vorüberging. Er sammelte sich, drehte sich um, lächelte und sagte entschuldigend irgendetwas darüber, dass er sein Zaubertrank-Projekt kontrollieren müsse. McGonagall akzeptierte die Ausrede anscheinend, denn sie nickte ihm zu und wünschte ihm einen schönen Tag, als sie davonging.

Um die Ausrede in die Tat umzusetzen, ging Snape in Richtung Kerker. Während er den Eingang zum Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum passierte, fand er sich plötzlich Alice Lacock gegenüber. Das Mädchen hatte es anscheinend eilig und wäre, mit dem Blick nach unten gerichtet, fast in ihn hinein gerannt. Sie schnappte nach Luft und als sie merkte, wen sie da fast umgerannt hätte, verschwand der Schrecken aus ihrem Gesicht.

„Oh, Hermine, tut mir leid, ich wollte gerade ..."

Snape schluckte das Bedürfnis sie anzuschnauzen hinunter.

„Vielleicht könnten Sie in Zukunft ein bisschen mehr darauf achten, wo sie lang gehen, Miss Lacock.."

„Werde ich. Es tut mir leid, aber ich wollte ... ich muss ... kann ich noch mal vorbeikommen und mit Dir sprechen, bitte? Ich muss mit jemandem reden und...." Die Stimme des Kindes verstummte und Snape seufzte. Es war nur allzu klar, warum sie mit ihm reden wollte; und er hatte kaum eine Wahl. Die Schulsprecherin war dazu verpflichtet, den Schülerinnen mit Rat zur Seite zu stehen, wenn sie Zeit hatte - und es waren Ferien, zu viel Arbeit würde also nicht als Ausrede in Frage kommen. Obwohl, vielleicht könnte er doch etwas tun, um es ihr auszureden.

„Morgen, Alice - Du bleibst doch über die Ferien oder?"

Auf das Nicken des Mädchens hin fuhr er fort: "Also dann morgen, 15 Uhr, denn heute Nachmittag werde ich in Hogsmeade sein, also geht es erst morgen."

Harry und Ron hatten es schließlich geschafft, dass Snape mit nach Hogsmeade gehen würde, denn er würde ja schließlich in den Ferien nicht zu viel zu tun haben können; er hatte eher zurückhaltend zugestimmt, obwohl er sich angesichts des Triumphs in Rons Augen, der dies für ein unbrechbares Versprechen hielt, amüsierte - sie würden ihn in den Buchladen gehen lassen, während sie sich aufmachten, um nach den neusten Quidditch-Extras zu suchen. Snape erinnerte sich selbst daran, dies Hermine zu erzählen; sie würde das sehr zu würdigen wissen.

Zurück im Korridor nickte Alice gerade. „Danke, das ist sehr nett." Sie seufzte und ging zurück in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. Snape fragte sich, wo sie hingewollt hatte, bevor sie von der Schulsprecherin aufgehalten worden war. Wahrscheinlich in die gleiche Richtung wie er selbst, dachte er als er zum Zaubertränke-Klassenraum weiterging.

Der Raum war leer, als er dort ankam, die diesige Wintersonne suchte sich ihren Weg durch die Staubhäufchen auf dem Boden. Sein aktuelles Experiment bezüglich des Longbottom-Wunders köchelte langsam in einer Ecke, gelegentlich stiegen Blasen auf und zerplatzten wieder auf der Oberfläche, wenn sie runterschwebten. Es schien verlangsamt, angesteckt von der allgemeinen Ferien-Faulheit, die aufkam wenn die Schüler Hogwarts verließen. Snape starrte einfach auf die schimmernde Oberfläche der Flüssigkeit, als Hermine den Raum betrat. Sein Kopf schoss nach oben, als er ihre Schritte auf dem Fußboden und das Quietschen der Tür zu seinen Räumen vernahm.

„Guten Morgen", sagte sie mit leiser, gesenkter Stimme. Sie hat noch keinen Kaffee gehabt, dachte er. Er aber auch nicht. Ein Defizit, dass sich sofort bemerkbar machte, als Hermine ihm einen Becher hinhielt. Schwarz und duftend, während sich heißer Dampf aus der Tasse in die kalte Luft des Kerkers erhob; Snape nickte zum Dank und nippte an seinem Kaffee, genauso wie Hermine es tat. Die Gedanken der letzten Nacht trafen ihn mit voller Wucht, als er sie betrachtete. Er versuchte gedankenverloren auszusehen, als er bemerkte, dass sie ihn dabei beobachtete, wie er sie anstarrte. Eine Augenbraue zuckte vor Amüsement, seine aufgesetzte Gelassenheit schien eindeutig nicht überzeugend gewesen zu sein.

„Nun ja, Sie schnauzen mich nicht an, also kann es nichts Ernstes sein.", sagte sie schließlich. „Sie nutzen die Ferien wohl, um Ihre Persönlichkeit ein bisschen auszuleben?"

Snape fragte sich, was zur Hölle sie damit meinte.

„Es hat den Anschein Miss Granger, dass die Festlichkeiten des gestrigen Abends zu viel für Sie gewesen sind. Ihre Bemerkung macht überhaupt keinen Sinn."

Das Amüsement verwandelte sich in ein schiefes Grinsen.

„Ihre Sachen, Severus. Schwarz, sehr schmeichelhaft. Nicht so viele Knöpfe, wie Sie es sonst gewöhnt sind. Was ist passiert? Haben Sie beschlossen, dass Sie außerhalb des Schuljahres zu Ihrem Typ zurückkehren können? Sie sollten sich das abgewöhnen; Ich trage normalerweise nicht komplett schwarz; aber es gibt ja für alles ein erstes Mal."

Snape fragte sich einen Moment lang, ob der Zaubertrank aufhörte zu wirken. Hermine klang mehr wie.....nun, wie Hermine und das seit längerer Zeit. Den Fakt, dass sie ihn soeben bei seinem Vornamen genannt hatte, bemerkte er gar nicht. Er würde sich später daran erinnern und sich bei einem Becher Butterbier darüber wundern. Für den Moment allerdings war er froh, dass sie anscheinend weniger angespannt war als er.

„Kein Unterricht", sagte er.

Hermine nickte, anscheinend hatte sie verstanden, welche Gedankenkette diesen Kommentar veranlasst hatte.

„Exakt; Tage, an denen ich nicht befürchten muss, dass jemand eine Frage stellt, die ich nicht beantworten kann. Zeit zu lernen, ohne dass ich nebenbei noch Unterrichtsstunden vorbereiten muss; und Sie müssen nicht mit ausgefallenen Ausreden über die Schwierigkeit Ihres Zaubertrank-Projekts daherkommen."

Snape nickte und mit einem ‚jaja' drehte er sich um und wandte sich wieder seinem Experiment zu. Er erinnerte sich an das Gefühl; es war Jahre her, dass er sich Sorgen darüber gemacht hatte, keine Antwort geben zu können. Aber die unterrichtsfreie Zeit war schon eine angenehme Abwechslung.

Der Morgen verging ruhig, unterbrochen von weiterem Kaffee, bestimmten Experimentationsstadien und ein Vermeiden von Hermines fragenden Blicken. Snape fragte sich, warum er sich nicht schuldiger und angespannter angesichts der frühmorgendlichen Phantasien fühlte. Die Mittagszeit kam, bevor er eine Antwort darauf finden konnte und er machte sich auf in die Große Halle, wobei er sich schuldig dafür fühlte, dass er sich nicht schuldig fühlte.

Gefangen von diesen eher komplizierten Gefühlsverstrickungen hatte er keine Chance, Harry und Ron aus dem Weg zu gehen, als sie ihn einholten und nach Hogsmeade schleiften.

Snape blieb ein wenig hinter den beiden zurück, als sie sich einen Weg durch den Schnee bahnten, der im Morgengrauen gefallen war, und hörte träge den Späßen der beiden Jungs zu. Er hörte, wie sein Name erwähnt wurde, als sich Ron frohlockend zu ihr umdrehte; Snape wappnete sich gegen einen erneuten Angriff auf seinen Charakter. Von Zeit zu Zeit fragte er sich, ob Dumbledore das alles geplant hatte, um sein Ego ein wenig zu stutzen - obwohl er fand, dass es ausuferte.

„Was ist eigentlich los mit Dir, Hermine? Hast Du es endlich eingesehen?"

Snape runzelte die Stirn.

„Wovon sprichst Du, Ron?"

„Du hast ihn dieses Jahr noch nicht einmal verteidigt- ich dachte, dass Du vielleicht endlich erkannt hast, dass er trotz aller Verteidigung der Welt nichts weiter ist als ein schmieriges Ekel. Wir bekommen Dich bestimmt dazu, dass Du ihn verfluchst - na ja, vielleicht." Fügte Ron rasch hinzu.

Ein kleiner Teil von Snapes Gemüt schien sich doch auf Hermines Gesicht zu spiegeln. „Tschuldigung, dass ich was gesagt habe; ich habe mich nur gefragt, warum Du uns diesmal, als wir über ihn redeten, nicht gesagt hast, dass wir die Klappe halten sollen, wie Du es sonst immer tust."

Das war eine interessante Frage. Hermine verteidigte ihn normalerweise? Nun, wenn es etwas gab, dass Snape nicht erwartet hätte, dann dass er weniger unterstützend für ‚Snape' wirkte als Hermine.

Letztendlich zuckte er einfach mit den Schultern. „Was soll's? Ihr habt in 6 Jahren nicht aufgehört über den Mann herzuziehen, warum solltet Ihr es im 7. tun?" Er zwang ein halbes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht und es schien zu genügen, um den Jungen zufrieden zu stellen. Ron drehte sich wieder zu Harry und Snape hörte, wie das Gespräch fortgesetzt wurde. Irgendwas über Slytherin und Quidditch - wahrscheinlich verleumderisch und sicherlich unangemessen.

Harry und Ron hielten zu seiner Überraschung ihr Wort - sie verließen ihn am Buchladen und liefen hastig zu Wood's, dem Laden für Quidditch-Bedarf. Er hatte sich keine Illusionen darüber gemacht, dass sie ihn in den Buchladen begleiten würden, aber er hatte erwartet, dass er zu Wood's gezerrt werden würde, wenn auch nur um ein bewunderndes Publikum abzugeben. Hermine hatte sie anscheinend gut erzogen.

Er verbrachte den Tag schmökernd in einer staubige Ecke zwischen hohe Regale gelümmelt; falls der Ladenbesitzer sich wunderte, warum die Schulsprecherin von Hogwarts in die Abteilung für Zaubertränke versunken war, so zeigte er es jedenfalls nicht. Vielleicht war es auch gar nicht so ungewöhnlich; es war jedenfalls wissenschaftlich und sie war ohne Zweifel gut belesen in den Zaubertränken, genau wie in jedem anderen Fach; manchmal ein bisschen zu belesen.

Schließlich wurde Snape von Harry und Ron von den Büchern weggezerrt, die darauf bestanden, dass sie in Die Drei Besen gingen. Snape hatte irgendwie gehofft, dass sie aus dem Alter für Butterbier herausgewesen wären, aber leider waren sie das nicht.

Er verschluckte sich fast an seinem Getränk, als Harry ihn daran erinnerte, dass Sirius sie nächste Woche abholen würde, um sie und Ron zu Weihnachten nächste Woche in den Fuchsbau zu bringen.


	25. Chapter 25

**Teil 25 - Hundstag Nachmittag**

Hermine kümmerte sich um ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten im Zaubertränke-Raum und genoss den Luxus studieren zu können, ohne unter Druck zu stehen, ihre duale Identität aufrecht zu erhalten. Mit einem Auge wachte sie über ihrem neuesten Versuch den genauen Grund ihres Dilemmas herauszufinden. Auch wenn sie wusste, dass ihre Situation nicht ewig andauern würde - die Alraunwurzeln würden irgendwann reifen -, so war sie genauso wie Snape daran interessiert, die frustrierende Mixtur zu einer Liste von Zutaten, einer Brau-Anleitung und einer leicht verständlichen Formel reduziert zu sehen. Dies konnte sich vielleicht irgendwann als nützlich erweisen, ja, aber mehr als das; sie wollte es vor allem wissen.

Es war gerade einer dieser Momente, in der ihre Nachforschung die Phase von auf kleiner Stufe für 24 Stunden köcheln lassen erreicht hatte und so nur sehr wenig Aufmerksamkeit verlangte. Der grössere Teil ihres Verstandes war gerade mit der letzten Ausgabe von Artis Auriferae beschäftigt, und sie hoffte, dass sie damit fertig war, bevor Snape wieder kam und zurückforderte was, rein technisch gesehen, sein Besitz war.

Der Gedanke an Snape liess sie auf die Uhr schielen und wundern, wo er blieb. Er war in die Grosse Halle zum Mittagessen gegangen, und sie hatte den Vorteil ihrer Position ausgenutzt und war in die Küche gegangen, um ein Tablett mit Esswaren von den Hauselfen zu bekommen. Es war nun halb sechs Uhr und bereits seit einigen Stunden dunkel. Sie wollte gar nicht erst über den Zustand seiner Laune spekulieren, sollte er die ganze Zeit bis jetzt mit Harry und Ron verbracht haben.

Humor kämpfte mit Erleichterung, und ihr Mund zuckte kurz bei dem Gedanken, dass er, lieber denn sie, einer ernsthaften Diskussion über die konkurrierenden Vorzüge verschiedener Besenstiel-Polituren beiwohnen musste.

Als ob der Gedanke daran das Geschehen beschleunigt hätte, öffnete sich die Türe des Raumes mit einem Knall um einer aufständisch aussehenden Schulsprecherin Einlass zu gewähren, welche all die üblichen Symptome von jemandem aufwies, der eine bedeutsame Menge an Stress loswerden wollte.

Hermine legte das Pergament in ihrer Hand hin und wartete darauf, dass er etwas sagte.

Er stolzierte zum Experiment hinüber und starrte es anklagend für einige Augenblicke an.

"Es hat den ganzen Nachmittag geköchelt.", bemerkte sie, "Ich habe es nicht angefasst. Ich habe nur hier gesessen und gelesen."

"Nun, ich bin froh, dass wenigstens einer von uns einen produktiven Nachmittag hatte.", kam die Antwort.

"Ich nehme an, dass der Ausflug nach Hogsmeade etwas anstrengend gewesen war."

Er drehte sich zu ihr um.

"Lassen Sie mich mal überlegen… Ich wurde mit Butterbier zwangsgefüttert.", seine Nase kräuselte sich, als er die Punkte mit seinen Fingern abzählte, "Zwar wurde ich von einem Ausflug zu Wood's Quidditch-Zubehör verschont, aber mir wurde anschliessend das Erlebnis in so liebevoller Einzelheit erzählt, dass ich den Unterschied beinahe nicht spüren kann. Als Belohnung haben mir Mr Potter und Mr Weasley erlaubt, den Buchladen zu besuchen."

Sie konnte sich nicht helfen; sie fühlte ihren Mund sich zu einem gänzlich mitleidslosen Grinsen verziehen.

"Und jetzt ich bin nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt um das Objekt Ihrer Unterhaltung und Belustigung zu werden. Wieso sollte ich nicht überwältigt vor Freude sein?"

"Sie können manchmal ein bisschen zu viel werden, wenn sie mit Quidditch anfangen, nicht wahr?", sagte sie, und es gelang ihr sogar, etwas Mitgefühl in ihre Stimme einfliessen zu lassen - wenn auch ihr Gesicht immer noch nicht kooperieren wollte.

"Ein bisschen", sagte er ironisch. "Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass es überhaupt möglich ist, so lange über Roben zu diskutieren. Es scheint, als hätten die Chudley Cannons ihre Roben von jemandem mit dem Namen Philomena Plinge neu gestalten lassen. Die Meinungen über Madame Plinges Fähigkeiten gehen jedoch weit auseinander. Mr Weasley ist der Ansicht, dass sie das Orange etwas blasser gewählt und die Grösse des Cannon-Balles sehr zum Nachteil des traditionellen Erscheinungsbildes verändert hat. Seine Auffassung über den Wechsel der Schriftart von 'serif' zu 'sans serif' im Monogramm sind bar jeder Wiederholung. Mr Potter hingegen ist eher uninteressiert an den Aspekten der Eleganz in dieser Hinsicht. Er fürchtet, dass die muschelförmige Gestaltung des Saumes, zusammen mit der dekorativen Reliefstickerei, die Chancen einer gefährlichen Verwicklung mit den Zweigen des Besens dramatisch erhöht. Des Weiteren ist er überzeugt, dass die Aufweitung der Manschette, kombiniert mit den neuen 3/4-Ärmeln, eine unüberwindbare aerodynamische Problematik selbst für die qualifiziertesten Sucher darstellt. Kurz gesagt, sie sind übereingekommen, dass das Management der Cannons ein grauenhaftes Fehlurteil gefällt hat, und, was noch schlimmer ist, dass die neuen Roben 'mädchenhaft' sind."

Hermine hatte ihre Hand während dieser Hetzrede über ihren Mund halten müssen. Wäre es nicht Snape gewesen, hätte sie annehmen müssen, dass er sich in Szene setzen wollte.

"Ich glaube," schloss er mit einem Seufzer, "dass Mr Potters und Mr Weasleys Quidditch-Diskussionen sogar schlimmer sind als Miss Brown und Miss Patil beim Schönheitstipps-Austauschen. Ich gestehe, dass ich unfähig bin zu verstehen, wie Sie sechseinhalb Jahre Ihrer Schulzeit durchgestanden haben, ohne mindestens ein Mal Ihre Mitbewohner zum Schweigen zu verhexen."

Hermine zuckte etwas scheu mit den Schultern.

"Nach einer Weile lernt man es auszufiltern."

Er schaute sie an als ob er gleich etwas sagen wollte, doch statt dessen verschränkte er nur seine Arme.

"Und das ist nicht alles.", fuhr er fort, "Ich habe im 'Drei Besen' ein weiteres interessantes Stückchen an Information herausgefunden." Er machte eine Pause. "Ich habe erfahren, dass ich Pläne habe, die Weihnachten bei der Weasley-Familie zu verbringen."

Hermine versteifte sich in einer Mischung aus Schock und Schuld. Sie hatte das Arrangement komplett vergessen, geplant während des Sommers von Molly Weasley und ihren Eltern, dass sie die Weihnachtsferien im Fuchsbau verbringen sollte. Sie hatte sich zwar gleich zu Beginn daran erinnert, als sie immer noch geglaubt hatte, das ihr Problem leicht zu lösen war, bevor es ein Problem sein würde. Und dann hatte die Notwendigkeit Snape zu sein Überhand gewonnen, und sie hatte sich allmählich bis zu einem solchen Grad in ihrer Rolle eingefunden, dass ihr Leben als Hermine ihr ein Gefühl der Unwirklichkeit vermittelte. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie sich schuldig fühlen sollte, es vergessen zu haben Snape zu sagen, oder ob sie schockiert sein sollte, so viel vom Sinn ihrer Selbst verloren zu haben.

Nun, da sie daran erinnert worden war, gab es noch eine weitere Tatsache die er nicht mögen würde.

"Nicht nur das.", fuhr er fort, "Mir wurde auch gesagt, dass wir alle von Sirius Black dorthin eskortiert würden."

Ah. Also wusste er auch davon.

Im Laufe ihrer kurzen Zeit als Hauslehrer von Slytherin hatte sie entdeckt, dass die Freiheit - und, in der Tat, die Unschuld - von Sirius Black so etwas wie ein offenes Geheimnis unter den Lehrern geworden war. Wie dem auch sei, sie hatte sich nie direkt nach Snapes Meinung zu diesem Thema erkundigt.

"Ähm…", begann sie, nicht sicher wie sie ihn ansprechen sollte. Heute Morgen hatte sie ihn neckenderweise Severus genannt. Dies jedoch fühlte sich nicht wie ein Moment zum necken an. Aber ihn Professor zu nennen würde sie viel zu stark wie ein Bittsteller fühlen lassen. Das wäre zu untypisch für ihn. Es war auch, musste sie zugeben, untypisch für die Person, welche sie in sich selbst zu entdecken begann.

Glücklicherweise schien er vorauszuahnen, was sie gerade dabei war zu sagen.

"Sie müssen sich nicht sorgen, Hermine. So sehr ich auch Black nicht ausstehen kann, so werde ich keine Auroren herbeirufen, wenn ich ihn zu Gesicht bekomme." Er machte eine Pause, lange genug für sie zu registrieren, dass er ihren Vornamen benützt hatte, und dass sein Ton milder gewesen war, als sie erwartet hätte. "Wie dem auch sei", sagte er mit einigem Nachdruck, "es wäre hilfreicher gewesen, diese Information gewusst zu haben, bevor ich mich an meinem Butterbier verschluckt habe."

"Es tut mir leid", sagte sie reumütig. "Mit dem ganzen drum und dran ist es mir komplett entfallen. Ich hatte gehofft, dass wir... Sie... ", sie gestikulierte in Richtung des laufenden Experimentes, sich unangenehm bewusst, dass sie zu sehr wie die alte Hermine klang und es absolut nicht zu Snape passte.

Falls er es bemerkte, kommentierte er es nicht.

"Ja, nun", sagte er müde, "ich nehme an, es gibt keinen Ausweg für mich?"

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf.

"Meine Mutter und Mrs Weasley haben es letzten Sommer arrangiert. Ich bin nicht eingetragen in der Schule zu bleiben, und es gibt auch keine entsprechende, unterzeichnete Erlaubnis. Wenn Sie nicht dorthin gehen, dann müssen Sie nach Hause... zu mir nach Hause.", erläuterte sie.

Sie dachte darüber nach. Der Fuchsbau war vermutlich einfacher für ihn. Es war ihm bereits gelungen, Harry und Ron in der Schule zu täuschen, und sie glaubte nicht, dass einer der anderen Weasleys sie besser kannte. Er würde es vermutlich schaffen, im allgemeinen Chaos unterzugehen. Sie wies ihn darauf hin und er nickte zuerst widerwillig, sah dann aber etwas unbehaglich aus.

"Heisst dies, dass ich…", er zögerte kurz, "Geschenke mitbringen soll?"

Beinahe hätte sie wieder gelächelt.

"Ja", sagte sie und genoss den Anblick, als er sichtbar versuchte, seine Besorgnis bei diesem Gedanken zu verbergen. Nach einem weiteren Moment hatte sie schliesslich Erbarmen mit ihm. "Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Sirius wird erst in ein paar Tagen kommen. Ich werde etwas Zeit zum Einkaufen finden und ein paar Dinge für Sie zum Mitnehmen besorgen. Ich muss so oder so für meine Eltern noch etwas finden."

"Ich habe mich nicht deshalb gesorgt.", antwortete er heftig, "Ich habe einfach noch nie einen Gedanken über Potters oder Weasleys persönlichen Geschmack verschwenden müssen."

Sie entschied die Lüge ohne weitere Bemerkung passieren zu lassen. Die Vorstellung, dass Snape gezwungen war Harry Potter ein Weihnachtsgeschenk zu überreichen, war genug Belohnung in sich selbst.

Er öffnete seine verschränkten Arme und ging hinüber zum Arbeitsbereich. Ein paar Minuten später kehrte er zu Hermine zurück mit zwei Tassen heissen Kaffees. Sie nahm ihm eine ab und staunte über die Tatsache, dass er ihr einen Kaffee gemacht hatte ohne vorher zu fragen. Sie nippte vorsichtig und beobachtete ihn, während sie auf seinen nächsten Zug wartete.

Er trank aus seiner Tasse und seufzte erneut.

"Und wenn dies nicht alles schlimm genug wäre, so habe ich das Vergnügen eines Frau-zu-Frau-Gespräches mit Miss Lacock morgen Nachmittag."

Hermine begann aufgrund seines leidenden Tonfalles zu lächeln.

"Vielleicht gesteht sie, jemanden anderen gefunden zu haben?", schlug sie mit einer Andeutung von Unfug vor.

"Die Götter sind nicht so gnädig zu mir.", erwiderte er scharf. "Ich werde zweifellos eine Stunde damit erdulden müssen zu hören, wie süss und, ohne Zweifel, missverstanden ich bin."

Sie versuchte ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken, welches ihre emotionslose Maske zu bedrohen wagte. Sie stellte ihren Kaffee ab und ging in den vorderen Teil des Klassenraumes um etwas vom Pult zu holen.

"Ich nehme an, dass Sie in dem Fall dies hier nicht sehen wollen." Sie händigte ihm den Gegenstand aus, sein Gesicht genauestens beobachtend. "Ich habe es auf dem Pult gefunden, als ich mit meinem Mittagessen von der Küche zurückkam."

Es war eine Weihnachtskarte.

Die Karte war etwa 10 x 25 cm gross, und das Bild eines kleinen, zerzausten Hundebabys mit grossen, flehenden Augen nahm die Vorderseite ein. Es trug eine rote, samtene Weihnachtsmann-Mütze, welche nach vorne über eines der Augen fiel, und ein Ohr lugte unter dem weissen Pelzrand hervor. Der Welpe hatte eine grün-rot karierte Fliege um den Hals und sprang verspielt aus einer halb eingepackten Geschenkbox hinaus und wieder hinein, freudig das grün-silberne Papier zerknitternd. Ausserdem hatte er ein grünes Samtband im Mund, welches offensichtlich ein Teil der Verpackung gewesen war. Darüber war eine kunstvoll gearbeitete Girlande zu sehen, an der ein grosser Zweig Misteln hing.

Snapes Gesicht war unbeschreiblich..

Er öffnete die Karte mit der Vorsicht eines Gringotts-Fluchbrechers, der sich einer besonders suspekten Gruft näherte.

"An Professor Snape", las er mit erstickender Stimme, "Vielen Dank für alles, was sie für mich getan haben. Ich wünsche Ihnen wundervolle Weihnachten und ein fabelhaftes, neues Jahr. Mit Liebe von Alice."

Hermine wartete, als die verschiedenen Emotionen über sein Gesicht zogen.

"Alles ist unterstrichen", sagte er schliesslich in einem seltsam flachen Tonfall. "Drei Mal. Und Ich glaube nicht, jemals so viele Ausrufezeichen auf einmal gesehen zu haben. Und es hat x's überall am unteren Rand."

"Küsse", bemerkte Hermine helfend, "Das sollten Küsse darstellen."

Sie versuchte sich schuldig zu fühlen, ihn auf diese Weise aufzuziehen, doch es machte einfach zuviel Spass.

Snape sah aus, als ob sie soeben bekannt gegeben hätte, dass sie einen neuen unverzeihlichen Fluch erfunden hatte.

"Ich muss ein ernstes Gespräch mit Miss Lacock führen." Er starrte sie zornig an. "Und Sie, Miss Granger, scheinen so viel Vergnügen daran haben, dass ich die Fehlerlosigkeit des Sprechenden Hutes in Frage stellen muss."

"Wenigstens hat sie keine niedlichen Rechtschreibfehler miteingebracht."

"Es gibt nichts dergleichen wie einen niedlichen Fehler", wies er sie giftig zurecht.

Sie schluckte ihr aufkeimendes Lachen hinunter und brachte dabei ein Geräusch zwischen Schnauben und Ersticken hervor. Er schenkte ihr einen weiteren bösen Blick und rollte mit den Augen.

"Mit Sirius Black und Miss Lacock ist es diese Weihnachten wohl meine Bestimmung, von Hunden umgeben zu sein." Sie konnte erkennen, dass die Neuigkeit bezüglich Sirius immer noch an ihm nagte, ungeachtet seiner früheren Zusicherung. Etwas schien ebenfalls Snape in diesem Moment in den Sinn zu kommen, denn er warf ihr einen weiteren, ziemlich unbehaglichen Blick zu. "Ich nehme an, Black ist ein Freund von Ihnen?", fügte er widerwillig hinzu.

Sirius war Harrys Pate und deshalb ein Freund per se. Abgesehen davon hatte Hermine nie näheren Kontakt zu ihm gehabt. Sie wies Snape darauf hin und ergänzte neutral: "Harry ist immer etwas zu kurz gekommen, wenn es um eine Familie ging, die sich genug sorgt, um Interesse an ihm zu zeigen."

Snape murmelte etwas, das sie nicht ganz verstehen konnte, doch etwas zwang sie mit Sprechen fortzufahren; um einen Gedanken zu ergänzen, der ihr zwar des öfteren in den Sinn gekommen war, welchen sie aber nie gegenüber Harry oder Ron erwähnen konnte, so wie sie Sirius anbeteten.

"Wohlgemerkt", sagte sie nachdenklich, "Ich hatte immer den Eindruck, dass er mehr zu der Sorte Menschen gehört, die glauben, dass seine Nase zwischen die Beine der anderen Person zu stecken, eine angemessene Form der Begrüssung ist."

Es herrschte einen kurzen Moment Stille, während Snape sie bloss anstarrte und dann, abrupt, zu lachen begann. Es war ein entspanntes, natürliches Geräusch; vielleicht das erste Mal, dass er sich für sie aufrichtig glücklich anhörte. Sie fiel mit ein, halb als Antwort auf ihren eigenen Witz, halb erleichtert über das Loswerden der Spannung, welche sich während des Schuljahres aufgebaut hatte. Als sie ihn anschaute, war sie plötzlich gefangen von der Wärme und der unerwarteten Offenheit in seinen Augen, und es war ebenfalls etwas anderes dort; ein unerwarteter Funke, eine Tiefe, die von etwas ganz anderem erzählte. Etwas, das die physische Form zur Irrelevanz zurückstufte; etwas, das sie fühlen liess, als ob sie am Körper vorbei in den Verstand dahinter blickte - Snapes Verstand. Sie realisierte, mit einem plötzlichen Schwindelgefühl, dass, obwohl sie immer sich selbst angeschaut hatte, sie nur Snape gesehen hatte.

Es war ein Moment perfekten Verstehens.

Das Lachen starb auf ihren Lippen, und in diesem Moment bemerkte sie, dass auch Snape still war und sie, ohne sich zu bewegen, aufmerksam beobachtete. Sie spürte ein Ziehen in ihrer Magengegend - und an einem anderen Ort. Mehr dem Instinkt als irgendeinem rationalen Gedanken gehorchend, machte sie eine kleine Bewegung zu ihm hin. Erneut flammte etwas, dunkel, tief und gefährlich, in seinen Augen auf,

Falls ich diesen Schritt vollende, wird er mich stoppen?

Dies war mehr, als sie im Moment bereit war, sich damit zu befassen.

Sie brach den Augenkontakt in dem Moment ab, als er einen Schritt zurücktrat. Die aufgeladene Atmosphäre veränderte sich zu einer unbehaglichen Stimmung. Snape murmelte etwas vor sich hin und verliess hastig den Raum.

__

Hermine sass in Snapes Zimmer, trug Snapes Kleider und war umgeben von Snapes Besitz. Eines von Snapes Büchern lag geöffnet auf ihrem Schoss, und neben dem Sessel stand eine Tasse Kaffee, gebraut aus Snapes Vorrat und serviert in einer von Snapes Tassen. Der Hermine-Teil des Zimmers beschränkte sich auf eine Ecke des grossen Tisches und etwas Platz auf einem der Bücherregale. Sie sagte sich selbst, dass sie am Lesen war, doch in Wirklichkeit versuchte sie Abstand zu dem zu gewinnen, was heute Nachmittag zwischen ihnen passiert war; etwas, das für sie immer schwerer wurde, war sie doch erfüllt mit der Notwendigkeit, genau die Person zu sein, von welcher sie sich befreien wollte.

Ungeachtet Snapes Vorbehalten bezüglich des Sprechenden Hutes, war Hermine nicht der Typ, der vermied [,] sich den Dingen zu stellen. Manchmal brauchte sie eine Weile um ihre Gedanken zu ordnen, aber dies resultierte in einer Analyse der Situation und nicht in einer Flucht vor der Realität. Und die Realität war, dass sie sich von Snape angezogen fühlte. Sie wusste bereits über seinen Körper Bescheid; hatte sie diesen in den letzten Monaten mit ausreichendem Enthusiasmus erkundet. Und sie hatte seinen Verstand genossen für... nun, dies hatte sich etwas subtiler entwickelt, musste sie zugeben. Aber die Abende an denen sie zusammen arbeiteten oder an der Leistung des anderen herumnörgelten oder welche ihr die Möglichkeit gaben, sie selbst zu sein - irgendwann während dieser Zeit hatte sie seine Gesellschaft um seiner Selbst willen zu schätzen gelernt.

Dieser Nachmittag war deshalb so bedeutend, weil sie zum ersten Mal das Gefühl gehabt hatte, als habe er mit ihr gesprochen - und zwar nicht nur als jemand Gleichgestellter, sondern als Freund. Er hatte sich beschwert und sie hatte ihn geneckt, und es hatte sich vollkommen natürlich angefühlt, sogar bis zu seinem zornigen Starren und seiner schlechten Laune. Sie nahm an, dass wenn sie in ihre eigenen Körper zurückkehrten, sie auch wieder in ihre alte Beziehung zueinander zurückkehren mussten; er, der distanzierte und mürrische Lehrer, sie, die eifrige Studentin und Schulsprecherin. Und der Gedanke an den Verlust schmerzte sie. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Es war gut und recht zu akzeptieren, sich vom Lehrer angezogen zu fühlen. Man konnte sogar zugeben, dass man seine Kameradschaft bitter vermissen würde, sobald diese erzwungene Intimität zu ende war. Dies war etwas, dass nur sie selbst betraf und sie könnte und würde damit fertig werden. Aber was, wenn er die Anziehung teilte?

Dies war ein verzwickteres Problem. Sie versuchte es wieder mit Objektivität und es analytisch zu betrachten, aber ihr Verstand lenkte sie immer wieder mit der Erinnerung an den Ausdruck in seinen Augen ab, diese intensive Konzentration. Sie fragte sich, wie es wohl war, wenn diese Aufmerksamkeit gänzlich auf sie gerichtet war. Schmetterlinge begannen in ihrem Magen zu flattern und sie schloss die Augen, sich vorstellend, wie sie den letzten Schritt getan hätte, wie sie in seinen persönlichen Kreis getreten wäre... ihn berührend...

Beinahe unbewusst bewegte sich ihre Hand abwärts, knöpfte flink zwei oder drei Knöpfe auf und schlängelte sich unter den Stoff um sich selbst zwischen den Beinen zu streicheln. Körper folgte Verstand, war sie doch bereits schon halb steif bevor sie zugriff. Während sie ihre Hand bewegte, versuchte sie sich vorzustellen, wie sie es mit ihm tat, während er sie berührte. Ihre linke Hand bewegte sich nach oben zu ihrer Brust um einen Weg unter das Hemd zu finden um ihre Brustwarze zu reiben. Wie würde es sein, wenn er dies mit ihr tat? Tat er es mit ihrem Körper? Das Bild formte sich in ihrem Verstand; seine Hand zwischen ihren Beinen, sie liebkosend, an sie denkend... Würde er wollen, dass sie dies mit ihm tat? Würde es sich für ihn ebenfalls so gut anfühlen wie für sie in diesem Moment?

Gefangen in einer Welle aus Fantasie und Lust, ihr Verstand seinen Körper berührend, sein Verstand ihren Körper berührend, strich sie härter und stiess ihre Hüfte aufwärts zu ihrer Hand, bis die Linien mehr und mehr verschwammen und sie den Höhepunkt erreichte. Sie lehnte sich im Sessel zurück, sich nicht gross bewegen wollend, sich nicht einmal darum kümmernd, die Hand von ihrem Glied zu lösen, bis sie von einem kratzenden Geräusch am Fenster gestört wurde.

Ihr erster verschwommener Gedanke war, dass Snape irgendwie herausgefunden hatte, was sie getan hatte. Ihr nächster Gedanke war, dass er durch die Türe eintreten würde. Sie bewegte ihre Hand, und ihr dritter Gedanke war zu realisieren, dass sie, verloren in der der Abwärtsspirale der Anziehungskraft, vergessen hatte, sich auszuziehen und ihre Robe vorne nun einen deutlich sichtbaren, klebrigen Fleck aufwies. Sie wischte ihre Hand am Stoff ab - die Robe musste ja so oder so gewaschen werden. Dann schloss sie ihre Hose, stand auf und ging neugierig zum Fenster.

Es war eine Eule, was ziemlich seltsam war, denn sie hatte nie gedacht, dass Snape andere Post als die während des Frühstücks erhielt. Um genau zu sein hatte sie nie gedacht, dass er irgendwelche persönlichen Briefe erhielt. Sie öffnete das Fenster und eine kleine, braune Eule hüpfte hinein. Sie schaute Hermine an mit einem hoffnungsvollen Ausdruck, welchen sie an das Hundewelpen auf Alices Weihnachtskarte erinnerte. Sie löste die Nachricht vom Bein der Eule und brachte es fertig, etwas zu essen für sie zu finden. Danach entrollte sie das Pergament und ihr Herz sank wie ein Stein.

Snape. Ich muss Snape finden. Jetzt.

Sie nahm nicht war, wie die Eule ihren kleinen Imbiss beendet hatte und wieder durch das Fenster hindurch abflog. Wenigstens hatte sie noch genug Geistesgegenwart, um in eine saubere Robe zu schlüpfen bevor sie ging, und auch um ihren Gang durch das Schloss langsam aber zweckmässig zu halten. Sie vermutete, dass er entweder im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum oder im Schulsprecherin-Zimmer war. Vermutlich letzteres, dachte sie. Sie nahm an, dass der Nachmittag seine Harry/Ron-Toleranz erschöpft hatte. Sie zwang ihren Verstand zu denken; irgendwo musste ein versteckter Weg sein, der direkt neben dem Schulsprecherin-Zimmer endete. Sie hatte ihn erst ein Mal benützt, mit Snape; Erklärungen wären zu kompliziert, wenn sie entdeckt werden würde. Doch jetzt, dachte sie, konnte sie einen anständigen Notfall geltend machen.

Sie ging den Weg wieder zurück, passierte den Zaubertränke-Unterrichtsraum und erreichte schliesslich eine blanke, lange Wand. Einen Zauberspruch und etliche Treppenstufen später, stand sie ausserhalb der Türe zu ihrem alten Zimmer, wobei sie sich unerklärlicherweise mehr wie ein Gast vorkam und es ihr innerlich widerstrebte zu klopfen. Nur das Pergament in ihrer Faust gab ihr den Mut dazu.

Er öffnete die Türe, offensichtlich überrascht sie zu sehen. Das war seiner Rolle getreu, obwohl sie dachte, dass das gemurmelte "oh, Sie sind es", nicht gerade passend war.

"Miss Granger, ich muss mit Ihnen sprechen", sagte sie, für den Fall, dass jemand sie durch Zufall belauschte.

"Dann kommen Sie besser hinein", sagte er etwas unfreundlich.

Es war das erste Mal, dass sie zurück in ihrem Zimmer war, seit der Unfall passierte, und es fühlte sich äusserst seltsam an zu sehen, dass all die Gegenstände, die sie kannte und ihr gehörten, unter der Kontrolle von jemand anderem waren. Es war nicht wirklich ein angenehmes Gefühl, und sie hatte einen kurzen Moment Mitgefühl mit Snape, der mehr Zeit damit verbringen musste, sie in seinem Reich leben zu sehen. Die Türe schloss sich hinter den beiden und er drehte sich um, um sie anzublicken.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte er knapp.

Als Antwort überreichte sie ihm das Pergament.

"Was soll ich tun?", fragte sie, bemüht nicht zu ängstlich zu klingen, "Gibt es einen Ausweg für mich?"

Der Inhalt des Briefes hatte sich ihn ihre Gedanken gebrannt.

Lieber Severus

Ich habe erfreuliche Nachrichten für Dich.

Dein Vater und ich werden über Weihnachten zu Hause sein, und wir freuen uns jetzt schon auf Deinen Besuch. Bitte lass es uns wissen, wann Du ankommen wirst. Wir dachten, dass der 23. für Dich angemessen sein würde.

In Liebe

Mutter.


	26. Chapter 26

**Teil 26 - Spaziergang in einem Winter-Wunderland**

Snape grinste immer noch innerlich wegen Hermines Reaktion auf den Brief seiner Mutter, als es an seine Zimmertür klopfte. Einen Augenblick lang, als er sie letzten Abend an der Tür gesehen hatte, hatte er gedacht, dass Voldemort sie zu sich gerufen hätte; dann realisierte er, dass sie sich die Mühe gemacht hatte zu klopfen, daher war es höchst unwahrscheinlich, dass es, was immer sie auch von ihm wollte, etwas mit dem Dunklen Lord zu tun hatte. Sogar Hermine würde sich in solch einem Falle nicht an Anstandsformen oder gesellschaftliche Nettigkeiten halten.

Der Brief seiner Mutte war, zugegeben, etwas verblüffend gewesen. Seine Eltern verbrachten den Winter normalerweise in Übersee - man musste nur ein paar Stunden in deren Haus verbringen, um zu wissen warum, und die Arthritis seines Vaters hatte nicht besser werden wollen, egal welche Tränke man ihm verschrieb. Snape war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er die Tränke einfach wegschüttete, vorziehend, den Märtyrer zu spielen, aber das war nichts mehr, über das man sich Gedanken machen brauchte. Zuguterletzt hatte er Hermine das gesagt; es war so lange her, seitdem er seinen Eltern auch nur den flüchtigsten Besuch abgestattet hatte, so dass es unwahrscheinlich wäre, dass ihnen irgendwelche Unterschiede in ihrer Porträtierung von ihm auffallen würde. Solange sie ihren Kopf in einem Buch vergraben oder lange Spaziergänge unternehmen würde, würde ihnen nichts merkwürdig vorkommen.

Er realisierte plötzlich, dass zweimal an seine Tür geklopft worden war; ein zögerliches Pochen und es war eindeutig nicht wieder Hermine.

"Herein." Er erhob seine Stimme gerade so, um sicher zu gehen, dass wer immer es auch war ihn hörte. Krummbein sah ihn wegen des unerwarteten Geräusches hasserfüllt an, dann senkte er seinen Kopf wieder auf seine Pfoten herab und schlief weiter.

Die Tür öffnete sich knarrend und der Kopf eines jungen Mädchens kam zum Vorschein. Alice Lacock. Snape stöhnte beinahe; er hatte vergessen, dass sie heute nachmittag kommen wollte, um mit ihm zu sprechen. Er wollte sich nicht damit befassen; ihm fiel der Welpe auf der Karte ein und er erschauderte.

"Ist das OK, Hermine? Du hast gesagt, heute nachmittag - soll ich später wiederkommen?"

Oh, die Versuchung, sie wegzuschicken ...

"Nein, nein, es ist in Ordnung - komm rein." Er sah zu, wie sie eintrat, sich wieder umschauend; es war eine Weile her gewesen, seitdem sie zur Beratung gekommen war - und das war davor gewesen. Bevor ihm klar geworden war, welches Grauen sie für ihn darstellte.

"Du kannst dich dort hinsetzen." Er zeigte auf den anderen Sessel. "Möchtest du einen Tee?" Das Kind nickte, als sie Platz genommen hatte.

"Ja bitte", sagte sie leise.

Als Verzögerungstaktik taugte das nichts - er hatte gerade welchen gemacht, also war es nur eine Sache von Sekunden, dem Mädchen einen Becher zu reichen.

"Wie geht es dir? Wie ich höre, geht es deiner Familie besser." Snape brach die Stille, die sich eingestellt hatte, während sie an ihrem Tee nippten und das knisternde Feuer im Kamin anstarrten.

"Oh ja, viel besser, dankeschön. Alles läuft gut! Ich meine, naja, nicht perfekt und ich fahre an Weihnachten nicht nachhause, aber es ist alles viel besser. Und ich bin gerne über die Feiertage in der Schule; so kann ich Leuten Gesellschaft leisten, die ansonsten einsam wären."

Snape hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass er genau wusste, wem sie gerne Gesellschaft leisten würde.

"Heute morgen war ich zum Bespiel nachschauen, ob Professor Snape da ist. Aber er war nicht in seinen Räumen. Weißt du, ob er in den Ferien hier bleibt?"

Das ungute Gefühl wurde bestätigt.

"Ich denke", sagte er vorsichtig, "dass alle Lehrer ihr eigenes Leben haben, das sie auch außerhalb der Schule führen. Professor Snape ist nicht anders als die anderen Lehrer."

"Ja, genau!" Das war nicht ganz die Antwort, die er erwartet hatte, aber Alice war noch nicht fertig. "Jeder denkt, er ist so böse und gemein, aber das ist er nicht; er will einfach, dass wir lernen - also ist er genau wie all die anderen Lehrer, aber kein anderer scheint das zu verstehen. Ich denke, er ist wundervoll."

Neugier gewann Snapes inneren Kampf.

"Wieso glaubst du, dass er wundervoll ist? Wenn er genau wie all die anderen Lehrer ist?"

"Naja, natürlich sind sie alle wundervoll. Obwohl ich mir da bei Madam Hooch nicht ganz sicher bin. Sie schreit mich immer an, nur weil ich nicht besonders gut fliegen kann, aber ich mag die Höhe nicht und sie macht mich schwindlig. Ich verstehe nicht, wie Leute Quidditch spielen können - die Höhe und die Geschwindigkeit und ..."

Und Snape ließ sie reden, während sie ihren Tee trank, sich fragend, ob sie wieder auf das Thema zurück kommen würde. Schließlich - und auf einer sehr weitschweifigen Route, während dieser Snape im Kopf die Experimente durchging, die er und Hermine soweit über Longbottoms misslungenes Gebräu gemacht hatten - brachte sie die ursprüngliche Frage wieder zur Sprache.

"Und deshalb versteht Professor Snape, weißt du; er scheint genau zu wissen, was wir brauchen und er ist ... naja ..."

An dieser Stelle brach Alice ab und wurde scharlachrot. Snape hatte eine schreckliche Vorahnung, die sich in kürzester Zeit als vollkommen richtig herausstellte.

"Also ... du wirst es niemandem sagen?", fragte sie, als sie wieder gesprochen hatte. Snape schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, ich werde es niemandem sagen; was immer du mir erzählst ist vertraulich." Als ob er jemandem von diesem Gespräch erzählen würde. Irgendjemandem.

"Naja, er ist ist furchtbar gutaussehend, denkst du nicht?"

Denken war so ziemlich das Letzte, was Snape wollte, insbesondere so etwas. Nein, er war nicht furchtbar gutaussehend und er wusste es. Was zur Hölle dieses Kind in ihm sah, wusste er nicht. Wollte er nicht wissen - er war zunehmend davon überzeugt, dass sie eine hormonelle Fehlfunktion hatte und er fühlte Angst seinen Rücken hinaufkrabbeln. Nicht einmal wegen ihrer Schwärmerei; einige gezielte Worte und die Sache wäre erledigt. Nein, er war vielmehr besorgt, was sie im Gemeinschaftsraum gesagt haben könnte. Wenn zum Beispiel Malfoy Junior seinem Papi erzählen würde, dass ein junges Mädchen in ihn vernarrt wäre, könnte es unangenehm werden.

"Hast du das jemandem gesagt?", fragte er schließlich.

Alice schüttelte den Kopf und ihm fiel vor Erleichterung ein Stein vom Herzen.

"Ich dachte, ich würde ausgelacht werden. Niemand sieht ihn so wie ich ihn sehe."

Eindeutig.

"Nun ja ...", behutsam wählte er seine Worte, "ich denke du solltest vielleicht dafür sorgen, dass du Zeit mit denjenigen deiner Freunde verbringst, die in den Ferien in der Schule bleiben - die Lehrer sind ganz und gar nicht einsam; sie haben ihr eigenes Leben, über das wir nichts wissen, da wir sie nur in der Schule sehen und ich bin sicher, dass du keinem von ihnen Gesellschaft leisten musst. Egal ob du denkst, du solltest oder es gerne würdest. Insbesondere Professor Snape muss Experimente durchführen, die in Ruhe und leise gemacht werden müssen; dadurch, dass du ihn störst, wirst du ihm nicht helfen."

Snape dachte, dass er schrecklich wichtigtuerisch klang, aber dem Mädchen zu sagen, dass sie verrückt wäre, würde der Situation keine Abhilfe schaffen. So gerne er es auch tun würde. So eindrucksvoll mitgeteilt zu bekommen, dass sie sich von Snape fernhalten sollte, ließ sie ein wenig rebellisch dreinschauen und er erinnerte sich daran, Hermine zu sagen, dass sie das Mädchen anpflaumen sollte, falls sie im Klassenzimmer vorbeischauen sollte, bevor der Unterricht wieder anfing.

Er lenkte das Gespräch auf profanere Themen, fragte wie sie mit den Hausaufgaben voran kam - gewöhnlich die Garantie dafür, jedes Gespräch einschlafen zu lassen und hierbei unterschied sich Alice Lacock zum Glück nicht von anderen. Innerhalb von zehn Minuten war sie gegangen und er wieder allein. Snape tauchte in den seligen Frieden eines Buches und einer frischen Tasse Tee ein; hinter dem Fenster fiel dichter Schnee und das Zimmer war warm und ruhig, die Stille wurde nur durch das Rascheln von Buchseiten und dem gelegentlichen Schnarchen des roten Katers auf seinem Bett gebrochen.

Als er an diesem Abend nach den Experimenten schaute, fand er heraus, wieso Hermine nicht dagewesen war, als Alice Lacock am Morgen vorbeigeschaut hatte; ein Haufen verpackter Geschenke lag auf einer Ecke des Schreibtisches in seinem Wohnzimmer und Hermine hatte sich wieder seine Jeans und seinen Pullover ausgeliehen. Zum Glück hatte Alice ihn nicht darin gesehen; sogar er musste zugeben, dass es ihm stand. Hermine musste gemerkt haben, dass er sie ansah und erklärte.

"Das sind die Geschenke, die Sie mit in den Fuchsbau nehmen; ich bin heute morgen fortgegangen, um sie noch rechtzeitig zu besorgen - und ich habe Ihre Apparier-Lizenz benutzt, um sicherzustellen, dass mich niemand sieht und bin in der Oxford Street einkaufen gegangen." Sie schüttelte sich. "Ich hasse Menschenmengen und heute war es noch schlimmer, aber ich dachte, es wäre schwierig zu erklären, was ich mit dieser Art von Besorgungen mache, wenn mich jemand in Hogsmeade oder in der Winkelgasse sehen würde. Ich habe einige Sachen bestellt, die in etwa morgen per Eule kommen - ich habe Harry ein neues Pflegeset für seinen Besen gekauft und glauben Sie mir, das findet man nicht einfach so - noch nicht einmal bei John Lewis."

Snape nahm an, dass John Lewis irgendeine Art Geschäft war, hatte jedoch andere Sachen im Kopf.

"Zwei Dinge", sagte er abrupt. "Erstens: Falls Alice Lacock auftaucht, sagen Sie ihr, dass sie gehen soll und machen Sie ihr das deutlich klar - ich sagte ihr, dass Sie mit Experimenten sehr beschäftigt wären und keine Zeit für Störungen hätten, also unterstützen Sie mich bitte. Zweitens - was sind diese Geschenke? Damit ich nicht vollkommen überrascht aussehe, wenn die Leute sie auspacken.

Hermine lächelte. "Völlig richtig. Sie sind recht unkompliziert. Molly und Ginny Weasley bekommen jeweils einen samtenen Schal von Liberty's - schön und praktisch. Was Harry bekommt, habe ich Ihnen schon gesagt. Für Ron habe ich ein paar Muggel-Süßigkeiten, weil er sie lustig findet. Ich kann sie von Zauberer-Süßigkeiten nicht unterscheiden, aber ich nasche nicht besonders gerne. Arthur Weasley bekommt ein Buch - es ist eine Muggel-Enzyklopädie, ich fand, es würde ihn interessieren."

Snape dachte, dass das den Mann mehr ermutigen würde als es sollte, sagte aber nichts. "Und ich habe einen großen Weihnachtskuchen als gemeinsames Geschenk gekauft - das deckt die Zwillinge, Charlie, Bill und Percy ab falls sie zuhause sind. Sirius bekommt ein Paar Handschuhe; er verliert seine ständig. Meinen Eltern habe ich ihre Geschenk direkt geschickt, also müssen Sie sich darum keine Sorgen machen."

Snape nickte und sie lenkten ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die momentane Arbeit; das Wissen um den gestrigen Abend stand immer noch zwischen ihnen und Arbeit schien das beste Mittel, um es zu zerstreuen - oder es zumindest zu ignorieren.

Es wäre zu einfach gewesen, wenn das Thema Geschenke so leicht vom Tisch gewesen wäre. Einen Tag bevor Sirius sie abholen sollte, schneiten Harry und Ron in Hermines Zimmer hinein. Snape sah von seinem Buch auf und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Was ist denn jetzt los?" fragte er in resignierendem Tonfall. Die Jungs sahen leicht verzweifelt aus; das bedeutete normalerweise Probleme.

"Geschenke - wir müssen Geschenke besorgen!", sagte Harry dringlich.

"Wir sind so beschäftigt gewesen, dass wir es vergessen haben - und du bist sowieso besser darin, die richtigen Sachen für Leute auszusuchen. Wir müssen sofort nach Hogsmeade gehen. Komm!", warf Ron ein.

Snape sah den Schnee draußen und erschauderte - nicht wegen des Schnees, einfach wegen der Tatsache, Geschenke für Weasleys zu kaufen.

Die Jungs hielten dieses Schweigen - zurecht - für Widerwillen und begannen sie anzuflehen. "Hermine, bitte, du bist unsere einzige Hoffnung!"

"Du musst uns helfen!"

Dieses Melodrama beschwor einen weiteren zweifelnden Blick Snapes herauf und Ron hatte den Anstand, verlegen zu gucken. "Komm schon, Hermine, du weißt, ohne dich sind wir aufgeschmissen."

"Kann ich das schriftlich haben?", fragte Snape Jungs lachten und im Nu wurde Snape durch den kniehohen Schnee nach Hogsmeade mitgeschleppt, versuchend, mit Harry und Ron Schritt zu halten und den leicht fallenden Schneeflocken auszuweichen.

Wenn nicht die Aufgabe vor ihm gelegen hätte, - Shopping war nie einer seiner Lieblingszeitvertreibe gewesen, sofern es nicht um Zaubertränke oder Bücher ging - wäre es ein schöner Spaziergang gewesen. Der Schnee lag dick auf der schottischen Landschaft um Hogwarts, die Hügel und Felder bedeckend, so dass die Hecken und Mauern himmlische Muster in das blanke Weiß malten. Bäume zeichneten sich gegen den Himmel am Horizont ab, ein Himmel, der weiß und strahlend blau gemustert war, während Wolken an ihm vorbeischwebten und sich zu Schneeschauern formten. Ab und an brach die Sonne durch die Wolken hinduch, das glitzernde Eis des Sees golden überziehend.

Hogsmeade war ein einziges Getrippel aus Einkäufern; höchstwahrscheinlich so wie Hermines Oxford Street gewesen sein musste, dachte Snape. Harry und Ron hatten ihre Ratlosigkeit, was Weihnachtseinkäufe anbelangte, nicht unterschätzt, was den Nachmittag unnötig nervtötend gestaltete. Wenn Hermine mit ihm nicht über die Geschenke gesprochen hätte, wäre es sogar noch nervtötender geworden. Sie gaben ihm zumindest einen Anhaltspunkt, als die Jungs sich wieder und wieder an sie wandten.

Für Molly und Ginny kauften sie Flakons - durchsichtiges Glas mit Verzierungen aus Zinn; Snape erklärte sich bereit, einige Bademixturen zur Verfügung zu stellen, die er für sich selbst (und, wie es schien, für die ganze Schule) gebraut hatte. Die älteren Weasley-Jungs würden sich eine Tüte von Zonko's Bestem teilen - obgleich 'das Beste' ein relativer Begriff war. Arthur Weasley stellte sich als größeres Problem heraus, bis Snape einfiel, dass es in einer der Nebenstraßen einen kleinen Laden gab, der Muggel-Kuriositäten verkaufte; ein Vorschlag, der von den Jungs mit stürmischer Freude begrüßt wurde.

Es war ein seltsames Geschäft, voller höchst eigentümlicher Dinge; Harry merkte an, dass die meisten ohne Elektrizität nicht funktionieren würden - der Besitzer, offensichtlich darauf versessen, etwas zu verkaufen, wies darauf hin, dass man sie verzaubern könne, damit sie in einem Zauberer-Haushalt funktionierten. Das Problem lag, wie immer, bei Rons Budget; Harry zuckte bei den Preisen der meisten Gegenstände zusammen.

Doch schließlich entdeckte Harry auf einem der Regale eine Schachtel und nahm sie freudig in die Hand. "Ron, das ist perfekt - dein Dad wird es lieben. Es ist typisch Muggel. Findest du nicht, Hermine?" Er wandte sich an Snape, der versuchte, nicht verdutzt auszusehen.

"Oh, hab ich vergessen - deine Eltern haben es mit Reformhausessen, stimmt´s? So etwas hast du wahrscheinlich noch nie gegessen - aber glaubst du nicht, dass Arthur es cool finden wird?" Er reichte Snape die Packung; sie klapperte ein wenig.

Er beäugte sie neugierig. An der Seite stand "Nudeltopf"; "Huhn-&Pilzgeschmack". Snape schloss daraus, dass es sich um eine Art Lebensmittel handeln musste und sah es sich genauer an. Er fand eine Zutatenliste und erbleichte - zumindest nahm er an, dass das Essen war. Die Liste klang wie die Zutaten für einen schwarzmagischen Zaubertrank.

"Ich bin überzeugt, dass es Arthur gefallen wird", sagte er, als er Harry die Schachtel zurückgab, versuchend, nicht zu schaudern. "Zumindest solange er nicht versucht, es zu essen."

Das letzte Kommentar war improvisiert; er fühlte sich immer sicherer, wenn es darum ging, zu raten und die richtigen Worte zu wählen, beides verdankte er seinen Erfahrungen und davon, wenn er Hermine zuhörte, wenn sie an den Abenden zusammen arbeiteten. Er hatte aber richtig geraten, da Harry in Gelächter ausbrach. Ron sah verwirrt aus - soweit nichts Neues - bis Harry sich beruhigte und sagte, er würde es später erklären.

Das letzte Geschenk war das für Sirius und Harry und Ron benötigten dafür keine Hilfe, eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey war schnell besorgt. Als sie zur Schule zurückliefen, war Snape ernsthaft versucht, den Whiskey anzubrechen - es war eiskalt und der Himmel war einheitlich mit schneebeladenen Wolken bedeckt. Es war fast ganz dunkel, als sie die Schule erreichten; nur die von Hagrid aufgestellten Leuchten hielten sie auf dem richtigen Wege.

Die restliche Woche verlief in einem Nebel von Experimenten, Schneeballschlachten und lesen. Hermine bemerkte, dass Alice Lacock sich nur einmal gezeigt hatte - glücklicherweise als Hermine an etwas gearbeitet hatte - und ohne großes Drumherum weggeschickt worden war. Snape fragte sich, ob sie ihn wieder zum Trösten aufsuchen würde und war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er froh darüber war, dass sie das nicht tat; er hoffte, dass sie nicht alles in sich hineinfraß. Die Slytherin-Vertrauensschüler waren über die Feiertage weg, sonst hätte er bei einen von ihnen nachgefragt - die Eltern des Mädchens waren so kürzlich angegriffen worden, um der Schulsprecherin immer noch Anlass zur Sorge zu geben, insbesondere an Weihnachten.

Allzubald fand sich Snape mit Harry und Ron am Eingang zu Hogwarts wieder, einem großen, dunkelhaarigen Mann gegenüberstehend. Sirius. Snape fühlte Wut in sich aufsteigen, als Sirius sich hinabbeugte, um seine Wange zu küssen; es war der erste Kuss, den er als Hermine ertragen musste und er betete inständig, dass es der letze gewesen war. Eine leise, hinterhältige Stimme flüsterte ihm ein, dass er sich nicht so heftig wehren würde, wenn Hermine es wäre, die ihn küssen würde ... erbarmungslos verwarf er den Gedanken. Dies war nicht der Zeitpunkt, um darüber nachzudenken.

Durch einen Portschlüssel - ein ganz besonders alt aussehendes Stück Holz - wurden sie vom Eingang weg in den Schnee draußen gezogen, Snape zitterte und nieste durch den Temperaturwechsel. Einige "Gesundheit"-Wünsche später schaute er nach oben um zu erkennen, dass er am Fuchsbau angekommen war. Er hatte das Haus der Weasleys seit Jahrzehnten nicht gesehen, aber es sah immer noch aus wie ein Triumph von Schutzzaubern über das Wetter; wie alles zusammenhielt war ein Wunder.

Molly Weasley eilte nach draußen, um sie zu begrüßen, schwatzte ohne Punkt und Komma und führte sie ins Haus. Es war himmlisch warm und das Feuer prasselte im Kamin, als sich alle an einen Tisch setzten, der zweifelsohne vergrößert worden war, damit alle Platz hatten. Obwohl er all die Jüngeren unterrichtet hatte, verlor Snape die Übersicht über die Weasleys, während diese in zahllose Gespräche gleichzeitig vertieft waren.

Plötzlich erstarrte er. Molly hatte eben bekanntgegeben, dass sie Harry und Hermine für die nächste Woche zur Uhr hinzufügen würde, damit sie über deren Aufenthalt bescheid wusste - besagte Uhr hing an der Wand und zur Zeit wies eine ganze Traube von Händen auf 'Zuhause'. Wenn der Zauber Seelen anstelle von Körpern aufspürte, war er verloren.

Doch schneller als er ein vernünftiges Gegenargument finden konnte, hatte Molly ihren Zauberstab geschwungen und flüsterte etwas - er hatte die Worte nicht verstanden, aber stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus, als auf einer der Hände, die erschienen, 'Hermine' stand und auf 'Zuhause' zeigte. Es sah so aus, als ob es nur die physische Präsenz verfolgte und nicht die mentale, da auch 'Schule' auf der Uhr zu lesen war - und er wusste, dass Hermine noch nicht zum Hause seiner Eltern aufgebrochen war.

Niemand schien seine Besorgnis oder seine Erleichterung bemerkt zu haben - nicht wirklich überraschend, da er bei dieser Menge an Leuten beinahe anonymer als in der Schule sein konnte.

Und so stellte es sich auch heraus; der Feiertag verging in einer Folge von Geschenken und Mahlzeiten - die Weasleys hatten eindeutig einen Sinn für Feiertagsessen - und Schneeballschlachten. Snape gelang es, die meiste Zeit still zu bleiben; niemand erwartete von Hermine, im Mittelpunkt der Gespräche zu stehen und er konnte aus den Tiefen eines Sessels heraus beobachten, manchmal hinter dem Deckel eines Buches.

Trotz seiner langjährigen schnippischen Beleidigungen um diverse Weasley-Kinder zu ärgern, hatte er große Hochachtung für Arthur und Molly Weasley übrig; er hätte ihren Weg nicht gewählt, aber er hatte auch nicht ihre Charaktere. Die Zuneigung unter den Familienmitgliedern - oft gereizt, aber immer ungetrübt - war fast greifbar. Das Haus war warm, eine Wärme, die nichts mit den Feuern, die in allen Kaminen leuchteten, zu tun hatte.

Mitten in dieser Wärme fragte sich Snape, wie sich Hermine in der Kälte seines Elternhauses zurechtfand.


	27. Chapter 27

**Teil 27 - Der lange dunkle Fünfuhrtee der Seele**

Hermione verbiss sich ein Grinsen - Snape lächelte mit Gewissheit niemals in der Öffentlichkeit - und zog sich ein wenig zurück. Sie wusste, dass Sirius demnächst ankommen würde, um "Hermione" und die Jungs abzuholen. Das kleine Teufelchen in ihr flüsterte ihr zu, sich zu verstecken, um das Treffen zu beobachten. Als sich Sirius nach vorne lehnte und einen galanten Kuss auf Snapes Wange platzierte, konnte sie gerade ein Schnauben unterdrücken. Ihre wachsamen Augen beobachteten, wie er sich versteifte und entlarvten so seine Bemühungen, nicht vor dem körperlichen Kontakt zurückzuweichen. Glücklicherweise bemerkte dies keiner der anderen. Dies bestärkte Hermiones Ansicht, dass die männlichen Fähigkeiten subtile Verhaltensweisen zu deuten, nicht weit entwickelt sein konnten.

Es war seltsam, Sirius und die anderen drei zu beobachten. Seine Stimme tönte zu ihrem Versteck herüber, aber nicht deutlich genug, damit sie einzelne Worte verstehen konnte. Trotzdem bemerkte sie den flirtenden Tonfall, als er etwas zu Snape sagte. Es sprach für Snape, dass er darauf nicht reagierte. Im allgemeinen Herumhetzen hob Sirius seine Hand und für einen Moment schwebte sie über Snapes Rücken und berührte ihn beinahe. Unbewusst wich sie an seiner Stelle zurück. Sie bezweifelte, dass Snape seine Selbstkontrolle aufrecht halten konnte, sollte es zu einer freundschaftlichen Umarmung durch den anderen Mann kommen. Aber dessen Hand stoppte rechtzeitig und die vier verschwanden schließlich.

Sie fühlte sich seltsam beraubt.

Daher blieb ihr nur eine Sache zu tun. Zu den Kerkern zurückzukehren und mit der unmöglich langen Liste zu beginnen, die Snape im letzten Moment zusammengestellt und ihr über die Ferien hinterlassen hatte. Zuoberst standen natürlich Studienangelegenheiten. Ach ja, und die Kleinigkeit ihre zwangsweise adoptierten Elternbesuchen zu müssen.

Sie schlang ihren Umhang um sich und fegte weg, in Richtung ihrer Privaträume.

___

Sie war gut dabei, in ihrer Arbeit zu versinken, aber das konnte den unerbittlichen Fortlauf der Zeit auch nicht aufhalten. Ohne Rücksicht auf den Zustand von Hermiones Nerven brach schließlich der 23. Dezember an. Das Frühstück kam und ging und ebenso war es mit dem Mittagessen. Schließlich beschloss sie, dass sie ihrem Schicksal nicht länger entrinnen konnte. Sie hatte mit dem Gedanken gespielt, eine Krankheit zu simulieren - verdammt, sie hatte sogar schon überlegt einen schnellwirkenden Trank zusammenzubrauen und einzunehmen, einen unangenehmen, aber für ihre Zwecke gut geeigneten. Aber Poppy Pomfrey würde ohne Zweifel den Trick entdecken. Sie hatte eine große Begabung, die Pläne von Studenten zu verderben, die aus niedrigen Motiven heraus versuchten, einen kurzen Aufenthalt in der Krankenstation herauszuschinden.

Sie überprüfte ihr Gepäck ein letztes Mal. Kleidung, ein frisches Stück der grünen Seife, die er benutzte, ausserdem nahm sie heimlich eine Flasche von Snapes hausgemachtem Shampoo mit. Wenn er seine Persönlichkeit über die Ferien zeigen konnte, dann sollte es doch auch für sie möglich sein. Und ihre Persönlichkeit schätzte nun mal sauberes Haar. Obwohl sie an das Gefühl seines Haares gewöhnt war, hieß dies noch lange nicht, dass sie es mögen musste. Und wenn sie das Shampoo nur manchmal benutzte, würde niemand außer ihr den Unterschied merken. Und natürlich packte sie auch Bücher ein, die sie aus seiner Sammlung ausgewählt hatte. Sie konnte sich kaum von Snapes Eltern dabei erwischen lassen, wie sie gerade ihre Weihnachts-Hausübungen machte.

Schließlich gab es nichts mehr zu überprüfen. Sie ließ ihre Tasche schrumpfen und mit mehr Zuversicht als sie eigentlich in ihr fühlte, verrieglte sie ihre Räume und machte sich auf den Weg durch die Schule. Sie versuchte sich von Snapes Persönlichkeit ganz durchdringen zu lassen, sie packte sie dicht um sich und hüllte sich in ihr ein. Viel zu schnell war sie in der Eingangshalle angelangt. Sie ging unter den Stundengläsern durch, welche die Hauspunkte anzeigten, aber jetzt unüblich still standen. Die Studenten, die während der Ferien hier blieben, schafften es offensichtlich weder Gutes noch Böses anzustellen. Oder sie schafften es zumindest, nicht dabei erwischt zu werden.

Sie war gerade dabei die Tür zu öffnen, als sie von einer herzlichen Stimme aufgehalten wurde.

"Und auf dem Weg zu einem schönen Plätzchen über die Ferien, nicht wahr, Snape?" Es war Hooch. Hermione versuchte nicht zusammen zu zucken.

"Ich habe vor, ein paar Tage mit meinen Eltern zu verbringen", antwortete sie verhalten, in der Hoffnung, dass Hooch den Hinweis verstand.

"Somit dürfte wohl das Gerücht widerlegt worden sein, dass Sie eines Tages in einem Topf zusammengebraut wurden." Hooch lachte über ihren eigenen Witz.

Es sollte nur eine lustige Bemerkung sein. Hermione wusste das, aber irgendwie fand sie es gar nicht lustig. Es war die Art von Witz, die Harry oder Ron von sich gaben, die Art von pubertären Herumwitzeln, in die sie üblicherweise nicht einstimmte, nicht einmal als Schülerin. Fiel es seinen Kollegen nie auf, dass in diesem Mann viel mehr steckte?

Sie fragte sich nicht zu genau, woher diese beschützende Anwandlung herkam, oder warum sie plötzlich so viel stärker war.

"Ich dachte, die am meisten verbreitete Ansicht war, dass ich ein Vampir wäre, und deshalb einfach in Existenz gebissen wurde.", antwortete sie, eine von Rons anderen Tier-Theorien aufzeigend.

Wahrscheinlich steckte ein bisschen zu viel Gehässigkeit in der Bemerkung, um sie als Scherz aussehen zu lassen. Noch bevor Hooch ihr antworten konnte, hatte sie schon die Tür geöffnet und marschierte in den Schnee hinaus.

Das Gefühl der Belästigung durch Hoochs Kommentar und das Bewusstsein ihrer eigenen Überreaktion nahm ihr jeglichen Rest der Freude, die sie noch fühlen konnte. Die Sonne glitzerte im Schnee, zwang sie gegen ihre Helligkeit zu blinzeln und ihre Augen fingen an zu tränen. Sie stampfte durch die Schneeverwehungen zur Grenze, unbeeindruck von der Schönheit der Umgebung. Sie fühlte nur den schleppenden Widerstand des Schnees.

Nachdem sie die äußere Grenze der Anti-Apparations-Barriere überschritten hatte, machte sie eine Pause. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie an eine Stelle apperierte, die sie nicht kannte. In der Tat war es erst das dritte Mal, dass sie überhaupt irgendwohin apperierte.

Für ein perfektes Weihnachten fehlt es gerade noch, mich beim Apparieren in alle Himmelsrichtungen zu zerstreuen, dachte sie säuerlich.

Sie machte sich gerade bereit und fuhr zusammen, als sie die leichte Berührung einer Hand an ihrem Arm spürte.

Wenn es wieder diese Frau mit einem weiteren billigen Scherz ist, dann schwöre ich, bin ich nicht mehr verantwortlich für meine Taten ....

Sie drehte sich ärgerlich um und blickte in das Gesicht von Albus Dumbledore.

Das war fast genauso schlimm, bemerkte sie. Es bedeutete, wieder in etwas hinein manövriert zu werden, das sehr gegen die eigenen Vorstellungen lief, aber am Schluss so aussah, als ob es die eigene Idee gewesen wäre.

"Ich vermute, dass Du den Weihnachtstag nicht mit uns verbringen wirst, Hermione", sagte er sanft.

Hermione verschluckte sich fast vor Schreck. Es war schon so lange her, dass jemand anderer als Snape sie mit ihrem eigenen Namen angesprochen hatte, dass sie sich in einem ersten Impuls fast umdrehen wollte, um nach Snape Ausschau zu halten.

Im nächsten Moment war sie wieder Hermione Granger, Schulsprecherin, die gerade unglücklicherweise im Körper eines anderen steckte.

"Ähm, Nein", brachte sie gerade heraus. "Ich muss gehen und meine ... ich meine Severus' ... ich meine Professor Snapes ... Eltern besuchen."

Dumbledore schien die untypische Verwirrung nicht zu bemerken.

"Severus hat seine Eltern seit einer langen Zeit nicht mehr gesehen," meinte er nachdenklich.

"Ich weiss," sagte sie. "Er hat es mir erzählt. Sie haben mich irgendwie zu sich gerufen .. . ich meine ihn."

Dumbledore hob eine Augenbraue.

"Normalerweise schafft er es, diese Art von Einladung zu vermeiden."

Was? Er hatte die Möglichkeit, mich aus dieser Sache herauszuhalten?

Hermiones Beschützerinstinkte verschwanden und in ihr entstand ein übermächtiger Drang, ihren Tränkemeister zu ermorden. Natürlich erst zu einem Zeitpunkt, wenn er sich endlich wieder in seinem eigenen Körper befand.

"Ach ja?" sagte sie grimmig. "Ich muss mich mit ihm darüber unterhalten."

Dumbledore lächelte unerforschlich. "Gut. Ich glaube für dieses Mal gibt es keinen Ausweg. Ich wünsche Dir eine angenehme Zeit, meine Liebe."

Sie wollte gerade Atem holen, um Dumbledore zu bitten, ihr beim Erfinden einer kurzfristigen Absage zu helfen, aber der Schulleiter war plötzlich unerklärlicherweise verschwunden.

In diesem Moment waren ihre Gedanken über ihren geliebten Schulleiter alles andere als freundlich. Irgendwo in meinem Gehirn schlummert ein Slytherin, dachte sie.

Und sie apparierte.

___

Sie war zutiefst dankbar, dass sie sich entschlossen hatte untertags anzukommen.

Howarts war kalt und schneebedeckt, glitzernd, wunderschön und festlich.

Aber dieser Ort hier war nur kalt.

Es gab keinen Schnee, nur einen bitteren, eisigen Nieselregen, der scharf und mit dem Geschmack des Meeres auf sie fiel. Der Himmel war dicht bewölkt und das dämmrige Licht des späten Nachmittags färbte die Welt in Schwarz und Weiss. An einigen Stellen gab es Anzeichen einer Vegetation, aber sogar diese schien um ihr bisschen grüne Farbe kämpfen zu müssen. Sie stand auf einer schmalen Straße, die vor längerer Zeit genügend Aufmerksamkeit bei jemandem erregt hatte, um sie teeren zu lassen. Die Sprünge und Löcher in ihrer Oberfläche zeigten aber, dass ihr seitdem nur wenig Beachtung geschenkt wurde. Die Straße wurde von einer Dornenhecke begrenzt, hinter der sich eine drei Fuß hohe Mauer aus Flintstein befand. In ihrer Mitte war die Mauer von einem schmalen Gitter unterbrochen, von dem ein kurzer Weg durch einen verwilderten Garten zum Haus führte.

Das Haus selbst war so grau wie seine Umgebung und aus dem selben Material wie die Gartenmauer. Es war das, was Hermione phantasievoll ein Puppenhaus nennen würde. Zwei Geschoße, eine Tür in der Mitte mit einem Fenster auf jeder Seite und drei Fenstern im oberen Geschoß. Es zeigte kein Eingeständnis an die Jahreszeit, nicht einmal einen Kranz an der Tür oder eine Karte am Fensterbrett.

Sie fröstelte und wünschte, sie könnte Snapes Zuversicht teilen, seine Eltern dermaßen zu belügen.

Nervös offnete sie das Gitter und ging den Weg zum Haus hinauf. Bei der Tür legte sie eine Pause ein. Würde Snape an die Haustüre seiner eigenen Eltern klopfen? Sollte sie einfach hineingehen?

Sie hob eine Hand und glücklicherweise blieb ihr die Entscheidung erspart, als plötzlich die Tür aufschwang. Zuerst dachte sie an Zauberei, aber dann bemerkte sie einen kleinen Hauselfen der gleich wieder in den Schatten verschwand. Zögernd ging sie in das Haus hinein.

In der Halle war es kaum wärmer als draußen. Es war sicherlich auch nicht heller. Ein Duft von schalem, zerkochtem Gemüse hing in der Luft. In der Tat gab es nur einen positiven Aspekt an diesem Haus: es war trocken. Sie wurde von brauner Farbe überwältigt. Braune Türstöcke und Fußleisten, braune Decken und braun-grüne Wände. Es gab auf der rechten Seite der Tür einen häßlichen Tisch und eine einzelne gerade Treppe führte auf der linken Seite der Halle ins Obergeschoß hinauf. Eine Tür zu ihrer rechten öffnete sich und eine großgewachsene Frau erschien, in blumenbedruckten Roben mit einem kleinen schmalen, weissen Kragen. Ihr Haar war weiß und eng zusammengelegt in etwas, was Hermione als alte-Frauen-Dauerwelle betrachtete.

"Severus, mein Lieber, was zum Himmel machst Du hier auf der Türschwelle? Warum bist du nicht gerade hereinappariert?"

Die Frau kam herüber und gab ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Ich dachte ich schaue es mir mal von außen an," antwortete sie. "Es ist eine Weile her, seit ich das letzte Mal hier war."

"Gut, nichts hat sich sehr verändert," erwiderte die Frau. "Außer dass die Glyzinie eingegangen ist, aber ich glaube, du hast das schon bemerkt."

"Ja, habe ich," log sie und folgte der Frau in das Wohnzimmer.

___

Gegen Ende des Abends begann Hermione zu denken, dass sie mit der Maskerade tatsächlich davonkommen würde.

Snapes Eltern waren älter als sie erwartet hatte, er musste ein spätes Kind gewesen sein. Seine Mutter schnatterte um sie herum, fragte sie, ob sie genug zu essen hätte, ob es ihr warm genug sei, ob sie dicke Umhänge gebracht hatte, all das ohne sichtbar auf die Antworten zu achten. Sie bemerkte, dass sein Vater, dessen Gesprächigkeit mit derer Snapes konkurrenzierte, mit ein paar knappen Fragen über "diese Schule" zufrieden war und wieder in Schweigen fiel.

"Mach dir nichts aus Vater, mein Lieber, seine Arthritis plagt ihn wieder einmal." Snapes Mutter begann mit den Vorhängen zu hantieren, nur um ungeduldig von seinem Vater weggescheucht zu werden. Seine Mutter protestierte schwach. Keiner der beiden schien viel Energie in diese kleine Auseinandersetzung zu investieren. Hermione hatte den Eindruck, dass dies eine Szene war, die sich schon so oft zwischen ihnen abgespielt hat, dass es jetzt mehr Gewohnheit als irgendetwas anderes war.

Sie fühlte sich tapfer genug zu diesem Zeitpunkt eine Bemerkung zu wagen.

"Ich dachte ihr wärt dieses Jahr woanders." Ja, das klang nach Snape. Mach ein Statement, stelle keine Frage.

Seine Mutter schien ein wenig verwirrt. "Oh, wir dachten wir verbringen Weihnachten dieses Jahr zuhause. Du weisst, mit den Muggeln und all diesem Getue um den Euro."

Hermione war verblüfft. Sie konnte nicht erkennen, warum der Euro irgendjemanden veranlassen würde, zuhause zu bleiben, geschweige denn Zauberer die eine andere Währung verwendeten.

"Ich verstehe," sagte sie, obwohl sie gar nichts verstand.

Snapes Mutter schien mit der Antwort zufrieden zu sein und huschte fort um Tee zu machen, Hermione konnte sie davon überzeugen, dass sie noch vom Mittagessen satt sei und nur eine Kleinigkeit vertragen konnte.

Allein mit Snapes Vater, der keinerlei Anzeichen zeigte, sich an irgendeiner Konversation zu beteiligen, konnte sie in Ruhe sitzen und den Raum betrachten. Er war ausreichend groß. Das war eigentlich das einzig Positive, das man über ihn sagen konnte. Andererseits trug er genau die dunkelbraune Farbe, die schon den Gang durchtränkt hatte. Am Boden lag ein abgetretener Vorleger statt einem Teppich und am Rand sah Hermione mit Sicherheit dunkles Linoleum. Zwei Armstühle waren vor dem offenen Kamin platziert, der die einzige Wärmequelle im ganzen Raum zu sein schien. Dahinter war eine Anrichte, einige Bücherregale - nicht ganz so viele, wie sie erwartet hatte - und ein paar hässliche Lampen. Alles erinnerte sie zwanghaft an ein Museum, das sie als Kind besucht hatte. Es hatte vollmöblierte Räume, die beschriftet waren mit "Wie wir früher lebten: Die Kriegsjahre". Alles was es noch brauchte, war ein Bakelit-Radio auf der Anrichte, eingestellt auf "Home Service" - Snapes Vater schien nicht der Mann für das "Light Programme" zu sein - und es könnte genauso gut das Jahr 1941 sein.

Draußen hatte sich der Nieselregen in richtigen Regen verwandelt und trommelte gegen das Fenster. Hermione versuchte nicht an Snape oder an den Fuchsbau zu denken.

In der Zwischenzeit war Snapes Mutter mit Tee zurückgekehrt, oder zumindest mit der Ankündigung, dass Pitty in den nächsten Minuten den Tee servieren würde.

Sie ging zu der Anrichte, öffnete eine der Türen und war mit etwas beschäftigt. Ihr Körper war ausserhalb Hermiones Sichtbereich, deshalb konnte sie es nicht genau beobachten. Schließlich richtete sich Snapes Mutter wieder auf und drehte sich um.

"Weil es ein besonderer Anlass ist, dachte ich wir könnten ihn mit einem Tröpfchen feiern." Sie holte zwei Gläser. "Sherry für Dich, mein Lieber." Sie stellte ein Glas mit einer braunen Flüssigkeit neben den Stuhl von Snapes Vater. Er beachtete es in keinster Weise. "Und für dich, mein Lieber, dein Favorit." Sie lächelte glücklich und hielt Hermione ein Glas entgegen.

Hermione nahm es höflich und beobachete die braune, rauchige Flüssigkeit. Sie hatte Snapes Räume gut genug erforscht, um zu wissen, dass er eine kleine Sammlung seltener Whiskies, ein oder zwei Flaschen Brandy und eine Flasche Absolut Citron besaß. Dies schien nichts davon zu sein. Sie vermutete, es wäre unhöflich daran zu riechen, schließlich sollte Snape wissen, worum es sich dabei handelte.

Sie nahm einen kleinen Schluck und ohne enorme Willenskraft wäre er ihr fast wieder hochgekommen. Was sich auch immer in dem Glas befand, es konnte nicht mehr mit dem Wort "süß" beschrieben werden, sondern war viel mehr als das. Der Sirup klebte am Glases und auf der Innenseite ihres Mundes. Er war so unnatürlich süß, dass ihre Haut prickelte und sie beinahe spüren konnte, wie ihre Zähne gerade am Verfaulen waren.

Snapes Mutter schien unverständlicherweise stolz auf diese Mixtur zu sein. "Siehst du, ich erinnere mich daran. Süßer Vermouth und Sirop d'orange, genau wie du es liebst."

Hermione bezweifelte stark, dass der Snape, den sie kannte, es ausstehen konnte. Es war wirklich eine lange Zeit, die er nicht mehr hier war.

"Es ist großartig," sagte sie und fragte sich dabei, ob sie während ihres Aufenthalts irgendwann einmal ein ehrliches Kommentar abgeben würde.

__

Die harten Eisschollen knackten unter Hermiones Füßen, als sie sich ihren Weg entlang des Strandes erkämpfte. Sie lehnte sich leicht gegen den Wind. Es war der Nachmittag des Weihnachtstages und zum zweiten Mal in genausoviel Tagen hatte sie einen Spaziergang am Meer als Flucht vor einem Haus gewählt, das sie zu ersticken drohte, unabhängig von der Kälte. Das Weihnachtsessen war eine Erfahrung, die sie nicht gerne wiederholen wollte. Der vage Gemüsegeruch, der das Haus durchdrang, entblößte seinen Ursprung. Und das war Brokkoli.

Als sie auf die schwammigen grauen Stücke blickte, die auf ihrem Teller angerichtet waren, verstand Hermione Snapes leidenschafliche Abscheu dafür. Sie kämpfte sich höflich durch zähes Fleisch und gatschiges Gemüse und versuchte dabei die Gedanken an Hogwarts und den Fuchsbau zu verscheuchen. Und nach dem Zwischenfall mit dem Vermouth a l'orange lehnte sie den Wein ab, indem sie vorgab dass er mit einem gänzlich erfundenen Trank wechselwirkte, den sie angeblich aufgrund einer ebenso fiktiven Stirnhöhlenbeschwerde zu sich nehmen musste.

Das beschwörte eine der wenigen Antworten, die sie von Snapes Vater zu hören bekam.

"Tränke", schnaufte er. "Verdammt unnütz, alle miteinander."

Snapes Mutter runzelte die Stirn als sie ihr Besteck zur Seite legte.

"Du hast deinen Brokkoli nicht gegessen."

"Ich esse Brokkoli nicht wirklich gern." Sie versuchte es ein bisschen entschuldigend klingen zu lassen.

Snapes Mutter blickte wieder finster drein.

"Doch, das tust du," sagte sie. "Du hast es immer gemocht."

Es gab wenig, das sie darauf antworten konnte und so bald es ging, flüchtete sie aus dem Haus.

Das Bedürfnis für einem Spaziergang nach dem Essen war nur teilweise eine Entschuldigung. Snapes Körper brauchte eine bemerkenswerte Menge Bewegung um zu funktionieren, er beinhaltete riesige Reserven an nervöser Energie. Sein rastloses Umherstreifen während des Schuljahrs war ein Ventil für einen großen Teil dieser Energie. Eingesperrt in einem Haus, mit nichts anderem zu tun als zu lesen, wäre für Hermiones Körper geeignet gewesen, aber Snapes protestierte energisch dagegen. Seine Eltern schienen sich nicht daran zu stören, dass sie nach einer kurzen Ankündiung aprupt hinaus verschwand. Sein Vater grunzte nur und seine Mutter murmelte etwas über Severus' Volieben für Spaziergänge und seine Bücher. Ihrer Meinung nach hatte er sich kaum verändert.

Sie hatte kein bestimmtes Interesse gehabt, geradewegs zum Meer zu gehen. Sie war einfach von dem Haus weg geeilt und wählte ihren Weg zufällig. Zehn Minuten lang war sie entlang der Straße gegangen und schließlich an eine Klippe gelangt, von der es einen abschüssigen aber noch begehbaren Weg hinunter zum Ufer gab. Nach weiteren fünf Minuten vorsichtigen Kletterns achtete sie nicht auf das Brennen in ihrem Rachen als sie die eiskalte Luft einatmete, sie war nur dankbar an einem Ort zu sein, wo sie mit einem klaren, wenn auch kalten, Kopf denken konnte. Weg von dem Geruch des zerkochten Gemüses.

Das Gefühl, in diesem Haus in die Kriegsjahre zurück versetzt zu sein, begründete sich nicht nur auf die Möblierung. Im Obergeschoß gab es nur kaltes Wasser, heißes Wasser wurde von einem Hauselfen gebracht. Es schien, dass alle Räume nur von Kaminen geheizt wurden, was die gleichen Elfen am Anfang jeden Tages erledigten. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben wachte Hermione auf und entdeckte, dass ihre Fenster von innen zugefroren waren. Sie hatte kurz überlegt, ob sie einen Wärmezauber aussprechen sollte, erinnerte sich aber daran, dass sie es mit ihrem eigenen Zauberstab machen musste. Wenn dann das Ministerium entdeckte, dass ein Schüler zauberte ... Es könnte schon sein, dass sie es nicht tun würden, dass es von dem Ort und nicht von dem Besitzer des Zauberstabes abhing, aber sie wollte das Risiko nicht eingehen.

Also zitterte sie vor Kälte, bis der Raum warm genug war um auch nur im entferntesten ans Aufstehen zu denken. Die Aussicht auf einen Ausflug zu einer Hütte am Ende des Gartens war wirklich nicht attraktiv.

Der Raum selbst war unpersönlich, abgesehen von Einblicken in Snapes Kindheit - Bücher natürlich, aber auch Stücke die er anscheinend auf seinen Spaziergängen gesammelt hatte. Seltsam geformte Stöcke, glatte Steine, intakte Muschelschalen und etwas, das fast wie ein menschlicher Knochen aussah. Sie fand es seltsam einfach, sich Snape als kleines Kind vorzustellen. Nach nur zwei Tagen in der Gesellschaft seiner Eltern konnte sie verstehen, warum er danach strebte, sich eigenbrötlerisch zurück zu ziehen und seine Bücher etwas ersetzen zu lassen, das ihm in Wirklichkeit fehlte. Und wer würde an einem Kind etwas auszusetzen haben, das las, dachte sie ironisch. War es nicht vielmehr etwas Wünschenswertes?

Und verwendete sie Bücher nicht auch in der gleichen krassen Art, als effektiven Verteidigungs- und Fluchtmechanismus?

Sie zwang diese Gedanken zur Seite, denn Snape zu analysieren war um vieles besser, als ihr eigenes Leben zu betrachten.

Sie schluckte.

Sie wollte nicht hier sein, in diesem bizarren Anachronismus eines Hauses, wo sie aus Dekorationen herausgewachsen waren und wo keine Geschenke mehr ausgetauscht wurden, weil es zwischen Erwachsenen keinen Sinn mehr machte.

"Schließlich haben wir schon alles was wir wollen. Es ist nur eine Verschwendung von Geld." Seine Mutter wieder.

Sie wollte weg sein von seinen Bewohnern, die so mit sich selbst beschäftigt waren, dass es keinen Platz mehr für jemanden anderen gab. Sie wollte endlich wieder zurück in Hogwarts sein, mitten in seinem Glanz und der Wärme und mehr Essen, als irgend jemand vernünftigerweise essen konnte. Sie wollte Albus Dumbledore mit einem rosa Partyhut auf seinem Kopf sehen.

Sie wollte bei Snape sein, realisierte sie mit Erschrecken. Sie vermisste ihn. Sie vermisste ihn als Gesprächspartner, seine Inspiration zu neuen Ideen, das Austauschen pointierter Bemerkungen über sein Kosmetikgeschäft und ihre Fähigkeiten Tee zuzubereiten. Sie vermisste es still dazusitzen und zu lesen oder zu arbeiten, während er in einem Experiment auf der anderen Seite des Raumes vertieft war.

Es musste einen Ausweg aus diesem "Mini-Azkaban" geben.

__

Die Neuigkeiten, die sie empfing, als sie durch die Tür trat, ließen fast ihren Glauben an eine gnädige Gottheit wieder aufleben. Oder zumindest an die Allwissenheit eines Schulleiters.

Auf dem Tisch in der Eingangshalle wartete ein Brief, adressiert an Professor Severus Snape.

Sie hob in auf und betrachtete die Rückseite. Darauf war das Wappen Hogwarts zu sehen.

Sie öffnete ihn und las die Worte, die in diesem Moment die wichtigsten Worte waren, die ihr jemals irgendjemand geschrieben hatte.

Professor Snape,

Ihre Anwesenheit in Hogwarts wird dringend benötigt. Ich wäre sehr erkenntlich, wenn Sie so bald wie möglich zurückkehren könnten.

Freundliche Weihnachtsgrüße,

Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiter.

Dank den Göttern, dachte sie in benommener Erleichterung. Es kümmerte sie nicht, um was es sich dabei handelte, solange es in der Schule stattfand.

Snapes Eltern schienen die Neuigkeiten philosophisch aufzunehmen. Oder zumindest seine Mutter.

"Du scheinst sehr wichtig zu sein, wenn er dich so dringend braucht."

Snapes Vater schnaubte wieder in seinem Stuhl.

Sie sammelte alle Sachen zusammen und apparierte so schnell wie es angemessen war.

Sie erschien wieder an Hogwarts Grenzen und ihre Füße versanken sofort in tiefem Schnee. Es war ihr egal, sie war endlich wieder zuhause. Dieses Mal blickte sie um sich und würdigte die Schönheit der verschneiten Landschaft vor ihr. Sie wollte gerade zurück zum Schloss, als sie Schritte vernahm, die sich ihr knischend näherten.

Es ist mir egal, wenn es Hooch ist. Es ist mir sogar egal wenn es Alice Lacock ist.

Es war keine der beiden.

"Hattest du einen angenehmen Aufenthalt, meine Liebe?" Eine sanfte Frage von dem Schulleiter.

"Nicht wirklich," sagte sie mehr wahrheitsgemäß als taktvoll.

"Ich dachte mir, dass Severus Zuhause alles andere als einladend ist."

So hätte es Hermione sicherlich nicht beschrieben.

Es war kalt, eine Kälte, die nichts mit den kleinen Flammen zu tun hatte, die in den Feuerrosten um ihr Überleben kämpften.

"Ich nehme an, dass jemandem nach so etwas jede Art von Aufmerksamkeit willkommen ist."

Hermione blinzelte. Dumbledore sprach die halb formulierten Gedanken laut aus, die sich während der letzten zwei Tage in ihrem Kopf gebildet hatten. Gedanken, die einen jungen Burschen umkreisten, und die Verlockungen der dunklen Seite.

"Severus bat mich immer inständig, ihm nach 48 Stunden eine Eule zu schicken, um seine Anwesenheit hier in der Schule zu verlangen," fuhr Dumbledore heiter fort. "Ich nahm an, du hättest ein ähnliches Bedürfnis."

Noch etwas, das Snape ihr nicht gesagt hatte. Aber dieses Mal wollte sie ihn nicht dafür umbringen. Nein, dieses Mal wollte sie ihn finden und ihre Arme um ihn legen und ihn nur festhalten.

Und wie sie diesen Mann kannte, wusste sie, dass er wahrscheinlich ihrem ursprünglichen Plan mehr abgewinnen konnte.

Bemerkung der Autorinnen: Der Titel dieses Kapitels wurde zuerst von dem verstorbenen, großartigen Douglas Adams als Buchtitel verwendet. Wie auch immer, der Ursprung liegt beim verstorbenen und ebenso großartigen Genie Tony Hancock.


	28. Chapter 28

**Teil 28 - Mein Name ist Snape, Severus Snape**

Snape gähnte und streckte sich, als er langsam im Dämmerlicht erwachte, dass durch die alten Vorhänge am Fenster fiel. Ein leises Schnarchen erinnerte ihn daran, dass er nicht allein war; als er seinen Kopf drehte, sah er das charakteristisch rote Haar der Weasleys hervorleuchten, dass sich in dem Bett auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers über das Kopfkissen verteilte. Es brachte ihn, um es gelinde auszudrücken, ziemlich aus der Fassung, ein Zimmer mit Miss Weasley zu teilen, obwohl er es wohl hätte erwarten müssen. Jeder der Weasleys kam zu Weihnachten nach Hause, deshalb war die einzige Möglichkeit, ein paar Gäste aufzunehmen, sich die Zimmer zu teilen - Harry teilte eins mit Ron, wofür Snape allen möglichen Göttern dankte. Er wäre mehr als erschrocken gewesen, hätte Molly Weasley von ihm erwartet, dass er ein Zimmer mit den Jungs teilte; irgendwie hatte er aber vergessen, dass es auch einen weiblichen Weasley-Nachwuchs gab, obwohl sie doch in den vergangenen Jahren jede Woche bei ihm Unterricht gehabt hatte. Nun ja, bis er begonnen hatte, dem Unterricht von der anderen Seite des Lehrertischs beizuwohnen.

Einen Raum mit Ginny Weasley zu teilen war nicht so eine Qual, wie er es sich anfangs vorgestellt hatte; der erste Abend war eine spannungsgeladene Aufgabe, als er begonnen hatte, sich diskret in einer Ecke umzuziehen, aber als das Mädchen das Gleiche tat, hatte er den Eindruck, dass es nicht so ungewöhnlich für Hermine zu sein schien - natürlich, dachte er später, war Hermine nicht im Entferntesten so etwas wie ein Exhibitionist. Mr. Longbottoms Unfall hätte viel schlimmere Folgen haben können; zugegeben kein besonders origineller Gedanke. Snape war der Ansicht, dass dieses Gefühl mehr aus der andauernden Zurückhaltung in seinem Leben herrührte.

Es war gerade hell genug zum Lesen - und von der Position der aufgehenden Wintersonne und der Stille im Haus schätzte er, dass es ungefähr 8 Uhr morgens sein musste. Die Weasleys gingen in den Ferien erst spät schlafen und schliefen morgens dann auch dementsprechend lang. Seliger Frieden und Ruhe. Mehr oder weniger genoss er die Ferien; nicht unbedingt etwas, dass er offen zugeben würde - aber ehrlich gesagt, auch nichts, dass er unter normalen Umständen zugeben sollte, ohne das er seine Rolle und wahrscheinlich seine ganze Existenz drastisch neu definieren müsste. Deswegen war er trotz allem dankbar für ein wenig Frieden und Stille und die Möglichkeit in Ruhe zu lesen.

Er hatte in den vergangenen Tagen einige Zeit damit verbracht, zu lesen - hauptsächlich Zeitungen. Niemand hatte darüber einen Kommentar verloren, es war ja auch kaum etwas Ungewöhnliches Hermine in ein Buch vertieft zu sehen, aber es war trotzdem nicht ganz das Gleiche. Im Haushalt der Weasleys zu lesen, kostete einen ermüdenden Aufwand an Konzentration - gestört von Unterhaltungen und ständiger Bewegung, die darauf ausgelegt war, ihn abzulenken. Hin und wieder hatten die Bemühungen der Jungs - durch alle von ihnen, angefangen von Ron bis hin zu Bill, mit der gnädigen Ausnahme von diesem Riesenidiot Percy - ihn von seinem sicheren Kokon aus Wörtern hinaus gedrängt zu Schneeballschlachten, Garten entgnomen und Molly Weasleys Bemerkungen, dass sie sich alle eine Erkältung einfangen würden.

Im kalten Licht eines späten Dezembermorgens, eingewickelt in eine wärmende verblichene Patchworkdecke, stützte sich Snape auf einen Ellenbogen, zog eine Kopie von „Monogratias d'Alquimia" vom Nachtisch und begann zu lesen. Die Abgeschiedenheit erlaubte ihm den Luxus, das spanische Original zu lesen; die Übersetzungszauber die er gesprochen hatte - nur für den Fall, dass sich jemand wunderte, wann Hermine spanisch gelernt hatte oder noch schlimmer, es später, nachdem die Alraunen ausgereift waren und sie zur Normalität zurückgekehrt wären, es immer noch von ihr erwarten würde - waren ganz gut, aber sie trafen nicht immer die Nuancen des Originaltexts.

Ungefähr eine Stunde später begann das Haus zu erwachen. Dem leichten Schlurfen der Weasley Eltern folgte der Geruch von Kaffee und Toast; ein weiteres, lauteres Schlurfen bewies, dass Percy beschlossen hatte, dass das Ministerium ohne seine Anwesenheit zwischen Weihnachten und Neujahr zusammenbrechen würde. Gerade als Snape beschlossen hatte, einen Sprung ins Badezimmer zu wagen - das einzige was er am Weasley Haus ändern würde, war das Fehlen von genug Waschmöglichkeiten, wenn alle Weasleys zu Hause waren (nun ja vielleicht nicht die einzige Sache. Aber sicherlich die erste.) - hörte er das dumpfe Klirren und Krachen aus dem Badezimmer, dass sicherlich zu Ron oder Harry gehörte. Oder zu beiden.

Er ließ seinen Kopf zurück auf das Kissen sinken und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Ein leises Kichern von der anderen Seite des Zimmers ließ ihn erkennen, dass Ginny irgendwann aufgewacht sein musste.

„Ich glaube, niemand wird Ron je als feinfühlig bezeichnen.", sagte sie.

„Woher weißt Du, dass es Ron war?" fragte Snape, als er zu ihr rüber sah.

Ginny errötete leicht und Snape zog angesichts ihrer Scham eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Er und Harry klingen unterschiedlich, wenn sie laufen. Und ich hatte viele Jahre Zeit, um mich an Rons Schritte zu gewöhnen." Setzte sie noch schnell hinterher.

Snape wog ab, ob er sie damit aufziehen sollte - die Reaktion auf seine Frage zeigte ihm, dass sie sich mehr Gedanken über den Unterschied zwischen ihrem Bruder und seinem Freund machte, als andere es wissen sollten. Er fragte sich, ob Hermine das Mädchen ärgern würde und entschied dann, dass sie es nicht tun würde. Außerdem könnte es sein, dass er dann auch aufgezogen würde, und er wollte wirklich nicht herausfinden - oder dazu gezwungen werden - wo seine eigenen Gefühle liegen könnten.

Im Zimmer wurde es wieder relativ ruhig, als Snape und Ginny vor sich hin dösten und auf die untrügerischen Zeichen warteten, dass das Badezimmer wieder frei war.

Snapes Gedanken kehrten zurück zu Hermine; es war Boxing Day. Hatte Dumbledore seinen (hoffentlich) versteckten Hinweis erkannt und Hermine bereits gerettet? Die Unterhaltung war sehr kurz ausgefallen, kurz bevor er abgereist war ...

„Guten Abend Miss Granger. Freuen Sie sich schon darauf Weihnachten im Fuchsbau zu verbringen?" Dumbledores Frage war harmlos - so würde es jedenfalls für jeden Außenstehenden scheinen - und Snape sah ihn einen Moment lang an, und dachte über eine Antwort nach. Dann nickte er.

„Ja, Direktor. Es wird schön sein; ICH werde es sicherlich nicht eilig haben, zur Schule zurückzukehren." Der Kommentar war etwas ungewöhnlich, aber das konnte er nicht ändern. Als Dumbledore nickte, hoffte Snape, dass das bedeutete, er hatte seine Betonung auf ICH verstanden.

Dumbledore fand normalerweise immer einen Grund, um ihn schnell zur Schule zurück zu ordern, wann immer er es nicht verhindern konnte, seine Eltern zu sehen; es gab keinen Grund, warum er das diesmal nicht auch hätte tun sollen. Hermine wäre nicht beeindruckt, wenn sie sich länger mit seinen Eltern herumschlagen musste, als nötig.

Er hätte es natürlich dieses Jahr ablehnen können zu ihnen zu fahren. Snape war sich nicht sicher, warum er das nicht getan hatte - es war so etwas wie eine Spontanentscheidung gewesen, und wahrscheinlich wollte er es ihr heimzahlen, dass sie ihn nicht davor gewarnt hatte, dass er zum Fuchsbau gehen würde. Es war kindisch und untypisch für ihn gewesen, aber daran konnte er jetzt nichts mehr ändern.

Ginnys Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Ron ist jetzt raus - wenn Du jetzt losrennst, solltest Du da sein, bevor Harry aufwacht." Snape machte sich auf den Weg.

Das anschließende Frühstück war chaotisch - die älteren, männlichen Weasleys schienen ihren Kater kurieren zu wollen, für welchen sie Bill verantwortlich machten, der irgendwo auf dem Heimweg noch Portwein besorgt hatte. Der jüngste Weasley - und Harry - beschwerten sich, weil ihnen die Möglichkeit einen Kater zu bekommen, verwehrt worden war. Trotz ihrer Kopfschmerzen vernichteten sie alle Riesenportionen des Frühstücks - Speck, Eier, French Toast, Pilze.

Snape lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück, zog ein Bein unter sich, und beobachtete kaffeetrinkend die sinnlosen Diskussionen, die sich um ihn herum abspielten.

Das Frühstück sprach ihn nicht unbedingt an; er hatte sich mittlerweile etwas an die Bedürfnisse und Geschmäcker von Hermines Körper gewöhnt und gab sich mit Toast und Honig zufrieden.

Die familiären Streitigkeiten wurden immer heftiger und zerstoben schließlich in einen Schauer von Vorbereitungen und der Suche nach Mänteln und Schuhen, als Mr. Weasley Snape, Harry und seine zwei jüngsten Kinder daran erinnerte, dass sie heute mit ihm nach London gehen würden - Arthur musste leider ein paar Stunden arbeiten gehen und hatte versprochen, sie mit einem Portschlüssel mitzunehmen. Nachdem Harry ihnen vom Kino vorgeschwärmt hatte, hatten Ron und Ginny um Erlaubnis gebettelt, quasi als Weihnachtsgeschenk. Snape konnte sich nicht so sehr dafür begeistern, aber er bezweifelte, dass er einen überzeugenden Grund für sein Zuhause-Bleiben vorbringen konnte.

Hermine schien ohne Zweifel alles über „Filme" zu wissen - und das war etwas wovor er sich ein wenig fürchtete: von ihm wurde erwartet, dass er wusste, was dort vor sich ging, und während Hermine das alles sicher wusste, war Severus Snapes Kenntnis solcher Dinge eher gering.

Wenigstens übertraf Snape Hermine mit seinem Verständnis für die männliche Psyche und am Schluss konnten Trauma und Aufdeckung größtenteils dadurch vermieden werden, dass er Harry erlaubte, mit seinem Wissen, vor allem vor Ginny, anzugeben. Angesichts der Tatsache, wie sie sich am Morgen geschämt hatte, beobachtete er die zwei ziemlich amüsiert und hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Er musste das Hermine erzählen, wenn er zurück in der Schule wäre; sie würde es zweifelsohne interessant finden und wahrscheinlich auch amüsant. Snape unterhielt sich selbst, indem er die Geschichte weiter ausmalte und bemerkte dabei kaum, wie sie aus der Gasse fortgingen, die in der Nähe des Ministeriums lag, wohin sie der Portschlüssel befördert hatte.

Die U-Bahn war ein Erlebnis auf das er getrost verzichten konnte, stellte er fest, nachdem sie aus der stickigen Hitze und dem Gedränge der U-Bahn wieder empor gekommen waren. Für ein kleines Vermögen von drängelnden Fremden in einer Presse für Menschen zusammengequetscht zu werden, war nicht unbedingt etwas, dass er wiederholen wollte. Zurück an der frischen Luft fand er, dass Leicester Square vollkommen anders war und er fragte sich, warum die Zaubergemeinschaft soviel Aufwand betrieb, um unentdeckt zu bleiben. Die Meisten könnten hier herumlaufen ohne besonders aufzufallen.

Harry führte sie zu einem großen Gebäude, dass ausdruckslos und grau vor dem ausdruckslosen, grauen Londoner Winterhimmel stand. Neonschrift propagierte, was Snape für Filmtitel hielt, von denen Harry ihnen erzählt hatte, außerdem pries sie eine Reihe von Filmen von 1987 an - höchstwahrscheinlich das Eröffnungsjahr dieses Kinos. Snape fragte sich, warum sie solche kurzen Zeitspannen feierten; die Geschäfte der Winkelgasse zählten ihre Geburtstage in Jahrtausenden - ein Jahrzehnt erschien da eher unwichtig.

Auf Augenhöhe waren Bilder aufgehängt, die das Publikum anziehen sollten - obwohl Snape der Meinung war, dass sie damit mehr Erfolg gehabt hätten, wenn sie sich wie Zauber-Bilder bewegen würden. Soweit wie er es verstanden hatte, nachdem er etwas darüber gelesen hatte und nach Harrys Erklärungen, waren Filme so etwas wie längere Versionen von Zauberer-Bildern - Theater auf einer Leinwand. Theater war etwas, dass er verstand; er hatte in England keine Stücke gesehen, aber es gab eine gedeihende Theaterkultur in der europäischen Zauberergemeinschaft, die aus der Operntradition Italiens hervorging.

Snape zwang sich der Gegenwart seine Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, als die erhitzte Diskussion neben ihm seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

„Ich werde nicht da rein gehen, um Explosionen und getötete Menschen zu sehen.", sagte Ginny bestimmt. Snape erschauderte bei diesem Gedanken.

„Was möchtest Du sehen, Hermine?" fragte Ron und drehte sich zu Snape um.

„Was steht zur Auswahl?" fragte er ausweichend, weil er nicht dem Lauf der Diskussion gefolgt war.

„Lethal Weapon oder ... James Bond 007- Der Hauch des Todes.", sagte Harry.

„Oh Dirty Dancing.", fügte Ginny zielstrebig hinzu.

„Also bitte Gin"; sagte Ron irritiert, „wir wollen Dir nicht dabei zuschauen, wie Du über diesen Shway - wie auch immer sein Name war - schwärmst." Harry schien ihm da voll und ganz zu zustimmen, auch wenn er das nicht so offensichtlich zur Schau trug.

„Und Du denkst, wir wollen etwas anschauen, dass Du - wie hast Du es genannt? Einen Bond-Film? Was auch immer das ist, aber was Du erzählt hast, hat gereicht - Menschen, die getötet werden und Dinge, die zerstört werden. Das will ich nicht sehen.", stellte Ginny klar. Snape dachte, dass Harry sie überzeugen wollte, sich aber nicht sicher war, wie er das anstellen sollte.

„Nun...es gibt darin auch eine Romanze ....äähm ...genaugenommen ist es nicht direkt eine Romanze..." Harrys Stimme wurde für einen Moment leiser. „Hermine, Du entscheidest!" fügte er etwas verzweifelt hinzu.

Snape überflog nochmals die Bilder und wünschte sich, dass die Bilder sich wenigstens ein bisschen bewegen würden, damit er zumindest eine kleine Vorstellung hätte, worum zum Teufel es in den Filmen ging. Schließlich erregte eines seine Aufmerksamkeit, weil es zumindest so aussah, als wäre es halbwegs verständlich.

„Wie wäre es mit ‚Die Braut des Prinzen'?" sagte er und schaute alle drei an. Ron und Harry schauten noch mal auf die Poster und Ginny grinste. Snape fragte sich, ob es das war, was sie die ganze Zeit hatte erreichen wollen; einen Kompromiss zu finden indem sie ein Extrem vorschlug. Es war interessant, dass sie gedacht hatte, dass Hermine genauso denken würde wie Snape es letztendlich getan hatte.

Schließlich waren sie sich einig, die Jungs weniger begeistert, und Harry ging zum Ticketschalter, um die Eintrittskarten zu besorgen; was eine günstige Methode war, um für die Weasleys zu bezahlen, ohne das sie es bemerkten. Als sie dann im Kino waren, führte Harry sie durch die Reihen, während er nach den richtigen Plätzen Ausschau hielt. Ein bisschen Geschiebe und schließlich saßen alle, Harry und Ginny nebeneinander und Ron und Hermine jeweils an ihrer Seite. Ron schien diese Sitzordnung, die Snape arrangiert hatte, als er erkannt hatte, dass Ron gehofft hatte, neben ihm zu sitzen, ein wenig zu stören. Er wollte Rons Motive für diese Hoffnung nicht gründlicher überdenken.

Der Film war jedenfalls ganz amüsant. Sehr dem Theater ähnlich aber mit weitaus mehr Spielraum, ohne die Einschränkungen des limitierten Platz einer Bühne. Das anfangs kindische Szenario hatte sich gut weiterentwickelt und Snape fand sich selbst lachend inmitten des restlichen Publikums - nicht immer aus den gleichen Gründen natürlich. Zum Beispiel hatte die Zeile „Menschen mit Masken kann man nicht vertrauen" eine viel stärkere Wirkung auf ihn. Fezzik sah verdächtig aus, wie ein Cousin von Hagrid - und die anderen drei begannen zu lachen, als Snape seine Beobachtung zu Ginny murmelte, die es weitergab. Ron wurde merkwürdig ruhig beim Anblick des Nagetiers von übernatürlicher Größe, aber Snape war sich sicher ein Glucksen von Harry vernommen zu haben.

Snape hob eine Augenbraue bei dem Prinzip des Locaine-Pulvers und erst recht, als er Ron und Harry dabei hörte, wie sie darüber diskutierten, ob sie Professor Snape danach im nächsten Halbjahr fragen sollten. In der Mitte des Films ertappte sich Snape dabei, wie er sich Zeilen einprägte, um sie später Hermine erzählen zu können - Dinge, von denen er wusste, dass sie sie lustig finden würde, auch wenn das Trio neben ihm den Humor darin nicht verstanden hatte.

Die Zeit verging viel schneller, als Snape es lieb war und sie trudelten, immer noch lachend, aus dem Kino, während Harry darüber sinnierte, ob er Voldemort mit der Zeile „Hallo, mein Name ist Harry Potter. Du hast meine Eltern getötet: Mach Dich bereit zum Sterben." gegenüber treten konnte. Snape bemerkte in einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Missfallen, wie er sich dem Lachen anschloss. Voldemort war im Allgemeinen kein Thema, das zum Lachen anregte. Für einen Moment spielte er mit dem Gedanken zu protestieren, aber dann erkannte er, dass Lachen wahrscheinlich die beste Waffe war, die sie haben konnten - gesetzt den Fall sie hätten auch jede andere verfügbare Waffe zur Hand. So lange wie keiner von ihnen Voldemort unterschätzte, konnte Lachen die Angst besiegen, die sie sonst schneller zu Fall bringen würde, als Voldemort selbst. Es war ein komischer Gedanke und er versuchte ihn abzuschütteln - um seine langerhaltene Überzeugung aufrecht zu erhalten, dass Potter eines Tages genauso wie seine Eltern sterben würde, weil er es ablehnte die Bedrohung durch Voldemort ernst zu nehmen. Er schaffte es nicht und als sie weiter lachend in den Londoner Abend gingen, versuchte er es auch nicht länger.

Der Rest der Ferien war gekennzeichnet durch noch mehr Schnee und Wärme und, nach einer weiteren Serie von Katern nach Neujahr, war Snape wieder zurück in Hogwarts. Die Kerker waren zum Glück unverändert und er fand Hermine eine Stunde nach seiner Ankunft an ihrem Schreibtisch vor.

„Wie ich sehe, haben Sie es überlebt.", bemerkte er, als er in den Raum trat.

„Gerade so", kam die gemurmelte Antwort, als sie fertig war mit Schreiben - höchstwahrscheinlich ein Aufarbeiten ihrer Projektarbeit. „Ich glaube, ich kenne nun jeden Meter der Küste dort."

„Ah," nickte Snape „Also haben Sie den kleinen, grauen Stein mit dem Einschluss gesehen, der ungefähr 3 Fuß entfernt zu den Stufen des Pubs liegt?", fragte er trocken.

Dieser Kommentar hatte den gewünschten Effekt - Hermine legte ihre Feder beiseite, während sie lachte und zu ihm hochblickte. „War das ein für Sie wichtiger Stein?" fragte sie mit einem Lächeln. Snape lächelte zurück.

Irgendwie waren sie sich während ihres Schlagabtauschs immer näher gekommen und Snape bemerkte verwundernd, dass er die Wärme fühlte, die von Hermines Körper ausging, der seinen fast berührte.

Ein kurzes, unerwartetes aber gleichzeitiges Umarmen, bei dem die Münder die Wange des Anderen streiften.

Es war selbstverständlich - er hatte es sicherlich nicht geplant, und diese Nähe, die er in der U-Bahn abstoßend gefunden hatte, erschien ihm nun .... angenehm war ein zu milder Ausdruck, hastig machte er einen Schritt rückwärts. Zu nah, zu viel, zu ... er wollte gar nicht weiter darüber nachdenken.

Als er aufsah, stellte er fest, dass Hermine ziemlich atmete - genau wie er. Sie fingen den Blick des anderen ein und sahen wieder weg. Snape fragte sich, ob er den Ausdruck in ihren Augen richtig interpretierte, oder ob es nur die Reflexion seines eigenen war.

„Es ist...ähm...schön, Sie wieder hier zu haben." Sagte Hermine schließlich, viel weniger autoritär und mit einer unsicheren Stimme, die er schon lange nicht mehr bei ihr gehört hatte.

Ganz offensichtlich hatte sie das genauso wenig erwartet oder geplant wie er.

Er nickte. „Es ist schön, wieder hier zu sein." Ein banales Statement, aber es überwand die Hürde von unausgesprochenen Gedanken und führte zu einer Unterhaltung über die Ferien; ein zweifellos wichtiges Thema - denn sie mussten wissen, was der andere getan hatte, wenn sie wieder sie selbst waren - deswegen genossen sie es jedoch nicht weniger.

Schließlich fanden sie wieder zu ihrer alten Form zurück, gefangen von ihren Geschichten und vergaßen die unangenehme Anspannung, die geherrscht hatte.

Kurz vor dem Abendessen zwang sich Snape die Kerker zu verlassen, weg von den Experimenten, die sie während ihrer Gespräche durchgegangen waren und rannte in die Große Halle, um nicht zu spät zu kommen. Er war schon fast angekommen, als er seine Geschwindigkeit etwas drosseln musste, um nicht über ein Slytherin-Mädchen zu stolpern, das vor ihm lief.

Alice Lacock.

Snape überlegte, ob er nicht einfach an ihr vorbeilaufen sollte, als ob er sie nicht bemerkt hätte. Zu spät; sie hatte sich umgedreht und ihn schon erkannt. Zu seine Verwunderung errötete sie leicht.

„Geht es Dir gut?" fragte er, im Gedanken daran, dass sie krank sein könnte - sie wirklich ein bisschen fiebrig aus.

„Nein", murmelte sie. „Es ist nichts. Nur ...ach nichts."

Snape sog den Atem hörbar ein und stellte die Frage, die er gar nicht stellen wollte.

„Bist Du sicher? Es hat nichts damit zu tun ...worüber wir geredet haben?"

Das Mädchen wurde noch röter und nickte dann. Snape wollte wirklich nicht wissen, was sie dachte oder plante.

„Es ist nur so...." sie verstummte, riss sich dann aber zusammen. „Es ist nur so, dass .. nun ja...weißt Du....ach und bitte -" plötzlich sprudelte aus ihr hervor „bitte erzähle es niemandem. Es war dämlich, aber ich habe diesen Jungen in den Ferien kennengelernt..."

Sie hörte auf zu sprechen, als Snape plötzlich grinste, weil ein Schauer der Erleichterung durch ihn floss. Hormone waren eine wundervolle Sache.


	29. Chapter 29

**Teil 29 - Mir ist es hier zu ruhig**

Die ersten zwei Januarwochen vergingen in einem Zustand angespannter Erwartung. Hermine konnte nicht behaupten, dass die Dinge zwischen ihr und Snape wieder seinen geregelten Gang gingen, dass lag aber auch daran, dass es dafür keine Meßlatte gab. Sie waren ganz sicher nicht wieder bei dem "vor Unfall"-Normalzustand; sie bezweifelte, dass sie das überhaupt wieder erreichen würden. Dafür hatte sie zuviel über ihn herausgefunden - ganz zu schweigen von den vielen Freiheiten, die sie sich in seinem Körper genommen hatte - um ihn einfach wieder in die Schublade für furchtbare, sarkastische Mistkerle in ihrem Kopf zu stecken. Aber sie waren auch noch nicht wieder zum „nach Unfall"-Normal zurückgekehrt.

Ihre kleine Begrüßung hatte jedenfalls dafür gesorgt, zumindest sah Hermine das so.

Trotz ihres Verlangens ihn abwechselnd zu umarmen oder zu erwürgen, hatte sie nicht die Absicht sich dem hinzugeben. Tatsächlich war es ihr Plan gewesen, dass Ganze sehr snape-isch anzugehen;

Auch wenn sie heimlich herausgefunden hatte, wann Sirius Snape und die Jungs nach Hogwarts hatte zurückbringen sollen. Und auch wenn sie dafür gesorgt hatte, dass sie an ihrem Schreibtisch saß, weil sie wusste, dass Snape Harry und Ron abschütteln würde und als erstes in die Kerker gehen würde - wenn auch nur, um zu kontrollieren, dass sie sie in seiner Abwesenheit nicht in Schutt und Asche gelegt hatte.

Sie hatte ihren Snape-Humor sorgfältig gepflegt und als er mit seiner Bemerkung über einen speziellen Stein am Strand das Eis gebrochen hatte, war sie nicht mehr dazu in der Lage gewesen, ihre Freude über seine Rückkehr zu verbergen. Es war keine Umarmung gewesen, nur ein einfacher Kuss auf die Wange und dann ein verwirrter Rückzug; gefolgt von einer noch verwirrenderen Erkenntnis, dass diese Umarmung etwas Gegenseitiges gewesen war und das seine Augen ein Versprechen von etwas wiedergespiegelt hatten, von etwas, dass sie sich eingebildet haben musste.

Sie hatte nach Worten gesucht, um den Moment zu überbrücken und hatte ein paar ziemlich sinnlose Sachen gestammelt, während sie versuchte nicht vor der erwarteten, vernichtenden Antwort zurück zu weichen. Aber diese war ausgeblieben; die Antwort war in der Tat mild ausgefallen und die Unterhaltung war Gott sei Dank auf sicherere Gebiete abgeschweift.

Wer hätte sich Snape in einer Schneeballschlacht vorstellen können? Oder in einem Muggel-Film? Oder dass er die Geständnisse von Ginny Weasley ertrug, mit nicht mehr als einem Erschauern?

Sie lachte in sich hinein. In gewisser Hinsicht war es eine Schande, dass ihre Freunde dies nie wissen würden; obwohl sie annahm, dass deren Verlegenheit den Vergnügungswert vermindern würde.

Sie und Snape waren zu ihren vertrauten Umgangsformen zurückgekehrt; auch wenn sie nicht mehr vertraut miteinander waren. Sie arbeiteten weiterhin zusammen, redeten miteinander, tauschten Informationen aus und reizten sich gelegentlich, aber da war noch etwas anderes, zumindest für sie. Sie war sich ihm bewusst; die Gefühle für ihn durchdrangen ihre Gedanken, unausgesprochene Anerkennungen für Dinge, die sie verärgert oder belustigt hatten, unzählige gedankliche Notizen zum Teilen. Und das merkwürdige Gefühl, dass am Ende des Tages jemand da sein würde, der vielleicht murren und finster drein schauen würde, der aber zuhören und verstehen würde.

Ihre Abende waren ihr nun mehr als ein Vergnügen, sie waren ihre Rettungsleine. Und wenn ihre Kameradschaft jemals in ihren Gedanken weiterging, jemals überging zu sanftem Flüstern und Berührungen, nun, ... man kann ein Mädchen nicht vom Denken abhalten, oder?

In der Tat war der heutige Abend einer für ebensolche Gedanken gewesen. Es hatte Momente gegeben, wo sie hätte schwören können, dass er sie heimlich beobachtete. Im Gegenzug hatte sie versucht ihn zu beobachten, ohne dass er es merkte. Je wichtiger er für sie wurde, umso vorsichtiger wurde sie, um sich nicht zu verraten; jedes Mal, wenn sie dachte, sie hätte eine Antwort in seinen Augen schimmern sehen, erinnerte sie sich an seine Reaktion auf Alice Lacock. Sie wollte nicht am empfangenden Ende davon stehen. Niemals.

Was das betraf, war sie mehr als dankbar dafür, dass Alice es geschafft hatte, über die Weihnachtsferien ein neues Objekt der Begierde zu finden. Es war eine Erleichterung gewesen, dem Mädchen Punkte dafür abzuziehen, dass sie im gemeinsamen Zaubertränke-Unterricht versucht hatte, mit dem Gryffindorjungen Blickkontakt aufzunehmen.

Nicht dass ein Gryffindor im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum mehr akzeptiert würde, als der Hauslehrer. Sie vermutete, dass dies noch nicht das Letzte war, was sie - oder Snape - von Miss Lacock zu erwarten hatte.

Die Gedanken an Alice waren eine willkommene Ablenkung von der seltsamen Atmosphäre der Abende. Obwohl sie nicht unangenehm waren, verging ihre Zeit mit Snape in einer merkwürdigen Art der Rücksichtnahme.

Nun war sie zurück in den Räumen, die sich fast wie ihre eigenen anfühlten, als sie zum zweiten, dritten und vierten Mal versuchte Snapes Motive herauszufinden, dem Mann, der nicht für seine Durchschaubarkeit bekannt war. Sie seufzte und beschwor ein Glas Wasser herauf, während sie durch das Schlafzimmer wanderte.

Sie stellte das Wasser neben ihrem Bett ab und knöpfte ihre Robe auf. Sie hatte schon lange das Unbehagen in ihrem momentanen Körper verloren. Nachdem sie sich bis auf die Shorts ausgezogen und die Sachen über einen Stuhl gehangen hatte, ging sie ins Bad, um sich für die Nacht fertig zu machen. Nachdem sie fertig war, kehrte sie ins Schlafzimmer zurück und warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf ihr männliches Ebenbild im Spiegel. Sie schlüpfte unter die Decke und zog sie über ihre Schultern. Was auch immer für Probleme dieser Mann haben mochte, sie fand es erstaunlich beruhigend in seiner Umgebung. Sie sank in den Schlaf, verstrickt in ihr kurzes Leben als Snape.

Sie erwachte aus einem verwirrenden Traum, der Explosionen beinhaltet hatte - sie dachte, dass es Feuerwerkskörper hätten sein können. Als sie wieder voll da war, mit schwerem Kopf und desorientiert, bemerkte sie, dass die Explosionen nicht verschwunden waren. Während sie sich auf einem Ellbogen abstützte, griff sie nach ihrem Zauberstab und murmelte Lumos. Das Licht schärfte unerklärlicherweise ihr Gehör und ihr Gehirn wandelte den Lärm in die Information um, dass jemand an ihre Tür klopfte.

Das sollte besser sehr wichtig sein, dachte sie aufgebracht, als sie aus dem Bett kletterte und sich ihre Robe umhing. Sie schluckte gegen die leichte Übelkeit, die immer mit traumatischem Erwachen einherging und zog eine Grimasse angesichts des Geschmacks in ihrem Mund. Während sie zur Tür hinüber ging, versuchte sie ihre Gedanken in Snape-Bahnen zu lenken.

Das Hämmern war nicht verstummt. Nun schon um einiges wacher und leicht irritiert, öffnete Hermine die Tür. Den Anblick hatte sie ganz entschieden nicht erwartet.

Der ewig widerliche Argus Filch.

Und hinter ihm drei Gestalten, im Dämmerlicht des Korridors konnte sie nur erkennen, dass eine schwarzes, eine rotes und eine dickes, braunes Haar hatte.

Natürlich. Wer hätte es sonst sein sollen? Und hätte er sie nicht aufhalten können?

„Was", sagte sie unwirsch, mit nicht gespieltem Ärger, „genau tun sie hier..." sie wusste nicht einmal wie spät es eigentlich war, „zu dieser frühen Morgenstunde?"

„Wir haben sie aufgespürt", sagte Filch triumphierend, „sie dachten, sie könnten sich verstecken, aber Mrs. Norris hat sie gerochen, nicht war mein Liebes?" Hermine blinzelte und sah ein schwaches rotes Glitzern in der Dunkelheit. Obwohl sie normalerweise alles annähernd Katzenähnliche mochte - immerhin hatte sie Krummbein aufgenommen - hatte sie eine Vision von einem extra flauschigem Paar Fausthandschuhe vor Augen.

„Ich sehe, dass Sie sie gefunden haben, Filch." Sagte sie mit Abscheu. „Was ich nicht verstehe ist, was sie jetzt von mir erwarten, was ich jetzt mit ihnen um ... wie spät ist es genau...tun werde ?"

„Es ist Viertel drei, und sie haben die Schulregeln gebrochen."

,,Ein weiterer offensichtlicher Fakt", bemerkte sie, "aber noch mal, was erwarten Sie, was ich mit ihnen viertel vor drei Uhr morgens tue?"

Wenn das der Anflug eines Grinsens war, den ich da von Snape aufgefangen habe, wird er dafür büßen, das schwöre ich.

Sie starrte in Richtung der „Schulsprecherin", aber Snapes Gesichtsausdruck war nun völlig neutral.

„Sie sollten bestraft werden.", sagte Filch voller Befriedigung.

Ich nehme an, dass es völlig außer Frage steht, die drei in Kaffeetische zu verwandeln.

Sie lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den schadenfrohen Hausmeister und auf die Gryffindors - zwei Eingeborene und ein Einwanderer - vor ihr, die nach den richtigen Worten suchten. Harry und Ron sahen sie defensiv an, Snape vermied es sorgfältig ihr in die Augen zu sehen.

„Sir", sagte er, Schüchternheit vortäuschend „wenn ich das erklären dürfte ..."

Sie verschluckte sich fast, hauptsächlich weil sie realisierte, dass Einwand erheben genau das war, was sie auch getan hätte.

„Miss Granger", raunzte sie „so faszinierend es zweifelsohne wäre, habe ich mitten in der Nacht besseres zu tun, als ihren Märchen zu zuhören. Sie können das und alle anderen Erklärungen, die sie noch ersinnen wollen, morgen abend - ich bitte um Verzeihung - heute abend fortsetzen - bei Ihrer Strafarbeit. Sieben Uhr." Ein gemeiner Gedanke kam in ihr in den Sinn. „Nun gehen sie zurück in Ihre Schlafsäle." Sie machte eine Pause, als die drei sich zurückzogen, die Jungs mit sichtlich erfreuten Gesichtern und Snape mit einem undeutbaren Gesichtsausdruck, der auch einfach nur Verwunderung ausdrücken konnte.

Als sie sich von ihr wegdrehten, fügte sie scharf hinzu: „Und wenn sie an der Großen Halle vorbeikommen, vergewissern Sie sich, dass Ihrem Haus 150 Punkte abgezogen wurden."

Ihre Reaktionen waren gut versteckt, aber das leichte Einknicken der Beine der Jungs sagte ihr, dass ihr Kommentar ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Snape hielt an und drehte sich wieder um. Bevor er jedoch irgendwas sagen oder tun konnte, wurde er von Harry gepackt.

„Komm schon, Hermine", zischte er ziemlich laut, „Du machst es nur noch schlimmer."

„Kluger Rat, Mr Potter." stimmte sie ihm freundlich zu, obwohl sie hätte schwören können, einen Funken Bewunderung aus Snapes Augen herausgelesen zu haben. Dieser Gedanke gefiel mehr, als sie es sich eingestehen wollte.

„Was werden Sie mit Ihnen machen?"

Sie hatte Filch ganz vergessen, der neben ihr stand, die Augen voller Vorfreude leuchtend. Eine einzige und unwichtige Sache.

„Das", sagte sie unterdrückt, „entscheide ich."

Damit trat sie zurück in ihre Räume und schloss ihre Tür.

Sie wusste, dass es Snape egal war, wenn sie unhöflich Filch gegenüber war, und ihr war es auch egal. Dies war einer der unerwarteten Boni ihrer Position. Obwohl um drei Uhr morgens geweckt werden eindeutig nicht dazu gehörte.

Was sie wieder daran erinnerte, dass sie sich noch eine Strafarbeit ausdenken musste.

_____

Strafarbeit war immer eins der Dinge gewesen, die sie immer auf andere hatte abschieben können; Filch, Sprout, Hooch, Poppy Pomfrey sogar manchmal Hagrid - alle von ihnen konnten passende unliebsame Möglichkeiten finden, um Zeit zu beanspruchen. Es war nicht so schwer; alles was man tun musste war, sicher zu stellen, dass es um das Fach ging, in dem der zu Bestrafende am schlechtesten war.

Hermine tröstete sich mit dem Gedanken, dass die Möglichkeiten auf schwachen Gebieten zu arbeiten für sie momentan ein Vorteil waren.

Sie hatte extra versucht, es zu vermeiden, Harry und Ron Strafarbeit bei ihr zu erteilen; von ihrer persönlichen Loyalität mal ganz abgesehen, gäbe es zu viele Gelegenheiten, wo sie einen Fehler begehen könnte, den die beiden dann bemerken würden. Und da sie sowieso soviel Zeit mit Snape verbrachte, würde es kaum auffallen, wenn sie ihm eine Strafarbeit gab.

Wie auch immer, Filch hatte sie in eine Ecke gedrängt, und sie hatte kaum eine Wahl gehabt.

Sie blickte auf die Uhr. Es war schon fast sieben und sie hatte immer noch dieses Gefühl, das von einer unterbrochenen Nachtruhe herrührte. Sie konnte sicherlich darauf zählen, dass sie pünktlich sein würden, angesichts der Tatsache, dass Snape sie in typischer Hermine Manier hierunter führen würde. Sie waren wirklich beide sehr pünktliche Typen, dachte sie vergnügt. Der zweite Zeiger der Uhr machte seine Runde auf dem Ziffernblatt und gerade als alle Zeiger sich bewegten um die Stunde anzuzeigen, hörte man ein Klopfen an der Tür zum Klassenzimmer.

Sie wartete einen weiteren Schlag ab und bat sie dann herein.

Alle drei betraten den Raum, Harry und Ron deutlich voller Widerstreben und Groll. Snape folgte ihnen, mit weniger Enthusiasmus als sonst, mit einem merkwürdig leeren Gesichtsausdruck.

Natürlich, dachte sie, konnte er nicht seine Bücher auf meinen Schreibtisch schmeißen und sich über sonst wen aufregen, während ich ihm Kaffee koche. Sie fühlte ein wenig Groll gegen Harry und Ron in sich selbst aufsteigen - bezweifelnd, dass Snape eine mitternächtliche Exkursion anstiften würde - die es fertiggebracht hatten, ihren Abend zu verderben.

Die Anstifter warteten unsicher.

„Setzen Sie sich", sagte sie gereizt.

Sie nahmen gehorsam in der ersten Bankreihe Platz. Ron sah aus, als ob er Harry etwas sagen wollte, es sich dann aber anders überlegt hätte; entweder das, oder Snape war es gelungen, Ron so zu erziehen, dass er auf einen Ellbogenstoß in die Rippen zu reagieren. Snape selbst legte seinen Arm zurück auf die Bank ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

Nun, genug davon. Es war an der Zeit, die Maskerade auszunutzen.

Sie setzte sich auf ihren Platz.

„Mr Potter, Mr Weasley", begann sie: "Ich habe sie im Laufe des Halbjahrs beobachtet - hauptsächlich aus Selbstverteidigungsgründen. Auch wenn es mir sehr viel Genugtuung geben würde, wenn Sie die Kessel der Erstklässler mit der Hand sauber machen müssten" - das war nur teilweise eine Übertreibung - „Fühle ich mich trotzdem aus irgendeinem Grund veranlasst, aus diesem Abend einen produktiven zu machen." Sie hätte schwören können, dass in Snapes Gesicht ein leichtes Zucken gesehen hätte. Sie blickte ihn intensiv an, aber er war interessiert vertieft in seinen Arbeitsplatz. „Mr Potter, ich möchte Sie bitten, einen Anti-Gnom-Trank herzustellen und Sie, Mr Weasley sollen mir ein Elixier de Chanteur brauen."

Die Jungen blinzelten und Snape warf ihr einen kurzen, besorgten Gesichtsausdruck zu.

Sie hatte sich das sorgfältig überlegt. Beide Jungen waren, wenn auch nicht brillant, zumindest nicht unbegabt für Zaubertränke, aber sie neigten dazu, nachlässig zu sein. Harry raste durch die Vorbereitung seiner Zutaten, so dass sie nicht gut genug waren oder nur gerade so passten; Ron bereitet seine Sachen zwar gut genug vor, achtete aber meist nicht auf die Herstellungsmethode, indem er Zutaten ungenau abmaß oder Handlungsschritte zusammenfasste, um Zeit zu sparen. Sie hatte es nie geschafft, sie zu überzeugen - als Hermine - das diese Sachen sorgfältig ausgeführt werden mussten. Sie würde es nun als Snape versuchen.

Keiner der beiden Tränke war besonders schwierig oder noch nicht einmal auf dem Lehrplan für dieses Schuljahr. Der Gnom-Abweiser war ein nützliches Hausmittel für die, die keine Zeit hatten, diese Plage aus ihrem Garten zu schleudern. Er war leicht von der Zubereitung her, aber die Zutaten mussten sehr gut vorbereitet werden. Das Gesangselixier - fast ein Scherztrank, da er dem Trinker die Möglichkeit gab, jedes Geräusch zu machen, das er wollte - verzieh zwar eine schlampige Vorbereitung; aber die Herstellung musste exakt sein, oder man endete mit einem Zaubertrank, der ernste Flatulenz hervorrief.

„Nun", sagte sie, „Da Sie nicht eher gehen dürfen, als bis die Zaubertränke zu meiner vollsten Zufriedenheit sind, schlage ich Ihnen vor, dass Sie jetzt anfangen, anstatt in der Gegend herumzustarren."

Sie fingen an.

Snape hatte sich nicht gerührt.

„Und sie Miss Granger ...." Sie hatte auch darüber nachgedacht. Nun, da sie die perfekte Möglichkeit hatte, sich zu rächen, hatte sie festgestellt, dass sie sie gar nicht nutzen wollte.

„Ich habe ein privates Projekt, das ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit verlangt." Sie zeigte zu den Experimenten, die sie und Snape durchführten. „Ich in mir sicher, dass ihre vielgerühmten Fähigkeiten sie dabei unterstützen werden, zu erkennen, was getan werden muss."

Snape war schon auf dem Weg hinüber zu den Kesseln. Sie konnte vielleicht seine Anwesenheit nicht genießen, aber es gab keinen Grund dafür, warum die Arbeit nicht fortgesetzt werden sollte.

____

Es wurde später. Es war das erste Mal, stellte Hermine fest, das Harry und Ron richtig darauf achteten, was sie da taten. Dies spiegelten auch die gut gelingenden Zaubertränke wieder. Hermine stellte sich einige Male hinter die beiden und warf ein Auge darauf, was sie taten, ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt jedoch mehr Snape, der still an ihren Experimenten arbeitete.

Schließlich konnte sie sich nicht mehr davon abhalten, und urteilte, dass es vernünftig wäre, auch einmal „Hermines" Arbeit zu kontrollieren.

Während sie versuchte die gleiche Verachtung zu zeigen, die sie auch den Jungs gegenüber an den Tag legte, ging sie hinüber zur privaten Arbeitsstelle und stoppte, als sie ihn deutlich sehen konnte ohne jedoch seine Privatsphäre zu stören.

In dem Moment waren seine ganzen Gedanken den Aufgaben die vor ihm lagen, gewidmet. Sie beobachtete ihn ruhig, mesmerisiert von seinen Händen, die einfach nicht seine waren, gefangen von dem Spiel der Sehnen und Adern unter der Haut, wenn er die vor sich liegenden Zutaten griff, auswählte, schnitt, hinzufügte oder veränderte. Er verlieh ihr eine Anmut, von der sie nicht gewusst hatte, dass ihr Körper dazu fähig war. Da war das Talent und die Geschicktheit, die von ihm kamen, eine Sicherheit die von Jahren der Erfahrung herrührte, ein Vertrauen, das nicht ihres war, sofern sie wusste. Es war etwas so Kontrolliertes an der ganzen Sache, das sie fast beängstigte; nicht weil es so fremd war, sondern weil es so vertraut war.

Da war das Potential für all das in ihr, dachte sie. Wenn er das mit ihren Händen tun konnte, dann würde sie das auch können. Sie folgte seinen Bewegungen, während er die letzten, kleinen Stücke der geschnittenen Nesseln einsammelte, seine Finger strichen über die Arbeitsfläche. Sie konnte fast die Maserung des Tisches fühlen, sie hatte schon immer sensible Finger gehabt. Unbewusst befeuchtete ihre Zunge ihre Lippen. Sie versuchte sich nicht auszumalen, wie diese Finger über seine Haut strichen, unter ihrer Kontrolle, während sie die nun vertrauten Konturen aus anderer Perspektive erkunden würden - Wiedererkenntnis des Gefühls der Haut über Knochen, über Muskeln und über ....

Sie hoffte, dass sich der plötzliche Hitzeausbruch nicht auf ihrem Gesicht wiederspiegelte.

„Miss Granger", sagte sie leise, damit Harry und Ron nichts bemerkten, „warum erklären sie mir nicht einmal genau, was sie da so beflissen tun."

Sie beabsichtigte eine Spitze, aber sogar sie konnte erkennen, dass was auch immer in ihrem Ton mitschwang, auf keinen Fall Sarkasmus war.

Er hatte nicht so ausgesehen, als hätte er ihre Anwesenheit bemerkt, aber sie sah ein Zucken und ein leichtes Aufseufzen, das, was sie annahm, seine Genervtheit ausdrückte.

Ein kurzes Zögern und dann begann er zu erklären, welche Schritte er unternahm, um den mysteriösen Trank zu analysieren. Sein zurückhaltender Ton brachte ihren Geist wieder auf sicheren Boden; sicherer, aber nicht weniger erfreulich. Oft fand sie seine Gesellschaft auch in akademischer Hinsicht genauso angenehm wie die persönliche Seite.

Die Erläuterung wurde von einer schüchternen Ankündigung Rons unterbrochen, der mitteilte, dass sein Gesangselixier nun fertig sei.

Snape legte das Messer nieder, das er in der Hand gehabt hatte und drehte sich, um die Jungen anzusehen, ein gut geschulter Ausdruck höflicher Interesse im Gesicht.

Hermine selbst wusste genau, was sie nun tun musste.

„Würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, es uns zu demonstrieren?" Ron zögerte sichtlich. Hermine zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Was, Mr Weasley? Haben sie kein Vertrauen in ihre eigenen Fähigkeiten?" Sie konnte sich nicht bremsen; Ron würde nicht verletzt werden, wenn der Trank nicht richtig gebraut war, und das war in der Tat spaßig. Sie versprach sich selbst, dass sie sich später dafür schuldig fühlen würde.

Zögerlich füllte Ron etwas von dem Trank in einen Kelch und hob ihn zu seinen Lippen an. Mit geschlossenen Augen trank er es. Vorsichtig setzte er den Kelch wieder ab auf die Bank und sah Hermine stumm an.

„Sie müssen einen Ton von sich geben" informierte sie ihn: „Wie sollen wir sonst Ihre Arbeit beurteilen?"

Ron sah aus, als ob er noch schnell ein stummes Gebet sprach und öffnete dann seinen Mund. Ein Hahnenkrähen hallte durch den Raum. Auf Rons Gesicht trat ein Ausdruck unendlicher Erleichterung.

Hermine bemühte sich, überhaupt kein Reaktion zu zeigen und wandte sich Harry zu, der seinerseits auf seinen Kessel starrte. Sie ging hinüber, um hinein zu sehen; der Trank schien die richtige Farbe und Konsistenz aufzuweisen.

„Ich kann momentan nichts Falsches erkennen", sagte sie, in einem Tonfall, den sie so missgünstig wie nur irgend möglich gestaltete. „Füllen Sie es in eine Flasche ab und nehmen Sie es mit. Sagen Sie morgen Professor Sprout Bescheid, dass sie es testen soll und bringen Sie mir zur nächsten Zaubertrank Stunde einen unterschriebenen Bericht von ihr mit. Wenn es nicht wirkt, können Sie davon ausgehen, dass Gryffindor weitere 10 Punkte abgezogen werden. Sie können gehen, sobald Sie den Trank umgefüllt haben."

Wenn es einen Weltrekord im Zaubertrankabfüllen gab, so zweifelte Hermine nicht daran, dass sie so eben erlebte, wie dieser gebrochen wurde. Mit noch mehr Eile als sonst, räumten Harry und Ron auf und waren fertig zum Gehen. Snape räumte ebenfalls seine Sachen auf, jedoch mit weitaus weniger Enthusiasmus, wie es ihr schien. Aber das konnte sie sich auch nur wieder eingebildet haben.

„Miss Granger", sagte sie von dem Wunsch beseelt, sich wenigstens kurz privat mit ihm zu unterhalten: „Ich möchte Sie noch kurz wegen Ihres Projektes sprechen, wenn ich darf."

Harry und Ron stoppten, sichtlich erfreut, endlich gehen zu dürfen, ihr Blick verriet jedoch auch so etwas wie einen beschützerischen Instinkt.

„Geht schon mal vor", winkte Snape ihnen zu, „Ich seh' Euch dann im Gemeinschaftsraum."

Mit schlecht versteckter Erleichterung flohen die Jungen.

Hermine und Snape sahen sich an, als der Klang von schlagenden Türen verstummte und es still wurde.

„Sie machen das doch nur aus einem Grund, oder?", sagte sie schließlich. „Sie genießen, mir dabei zuzusehen, wie ich Gryffindor Punke abziehe, weil Sie wissen, dass, wenn Slytherin den diesjährigen Hauspokal gewinnt, eine Gryffindor ihnen geholfen hat, das zu erreichen."

In ihrer Stimme war keine wirkliche Wut zu hören; wenn, dann war es mehr so etwas wie Humor.

„Ich gratuliere Ihnen zu einer wahrhaft Slytherin ähnlichen Analyse, aber leider liegen Sie da falsch. Meine Absicht war es nicht, Sie dazu zu zwingen, Ihren Freunden Punkte abzuziehen." Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund. „Obwohl natürlich jede Situation ihre Vorteile hat."

Sie fühlte wie ihre Mundwinkel ebenfalls zuckten.

„Was sollte das dann?" fragte sie. „Sie wollten mir doch eine Erklärung geben, soweit ich mich erinnern kann."

Er wich von ihr zurück und stützte sich auf eine der Bänke.

„Mr Potter erhielt eine anonyme Nachricht, derzufolge Mr Malfoy irgend etwas Unrechtes plante, und Mr Potter ihn doch auf frischer Tat ertappen könnte."

„Und Harry würde nie im Leben eine solche Gelegenheit sausen lassen.", seufzte sie verständnisvoll. „Mit Ron an seiner Seite", fügte sie noch hinzu. Ihre Brauen kräuselten sich, als sie nachdachte. „Ich bin überrascht, dass sie Sie da mit hineingezogen haben. Ich wäre darauf nicht besonders scharf gewesen." Ihr Mund zuckte nochmals. „Ich hätte sie wahrscheinlich gleich zu Professor McGonagall gebracht."

Snape nickte, mit einem weiteren schwachen Lächeln.

„Das habe ich auch vorgeschlagen - schon einige Male. Wie auch immer, Ich bin - ähm - überstimmt wurden." Plötzlich wurde er ernst. „Und ich überlegte mir, nichts zu überstürzen. Wenn Mr Malfoy in ... schändliche Aktivitäten ... verstrickt ist, dann habe ich ein gewisses - berufliches - Interesse daran, alles darüber zu wissen. Nur für den Fall, dass es über normale Hausrivalitäten hinausgeht."

Hermine fröstelte etwas. Er hatte das Wort beruflich auf eine Art und Weise betont, dass sie glauben ließ, er habe damit nicht seine Pflichten als Hogwarts Lehrer gemeint. Er musste wissen, ob Draco Malfoy aktiv für Voldemort arbeitete. Ihr wurde plötzlich wieder die Ernsthaftigkeit ihrer Situation bewusst.

„Und wollen Sie verleugnen, dass Sie die Möglichkeit, endlich mal Mr Potters und Mr Weasleys ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit zu teilen, nicht genossen haben?"

Sein plötzlicher Kurswechsel überrumpelte sie; er musste den Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht erkannt haben. Und da war etwas in seinem Tonfall, das sie plötzlich überlegen ließ, was genau er über ihr Leben herausgefunden hatte.

„Nun, es war sicherlich mal eine Abwechslung", sagte sie in dem Versuch einen Witz daraus zu machen. „Es geht hauptsächlich zum einen Ohr rein und zum anderen wieder heraus. Ich wäre überrascht, wenn es bis zum nächsten Zaubertrankunterricht anhält."

Snape begann seine Bücher einzusammeln.

„Ich sollte zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen. Ich möchte ungern eine weitere scharfe Kritik „meiner" Persönlichkeit und „meiner" Lehrmethoden verpassen."

Sie nickte, weil sie wusste, dass er Recht hatte und dennoch widerstrebte es ihr, ihn schon gehen zu lassen.

Auf dem Weg hielt er an und drehte sich noch einmal zu ihr um.

„Das war sehr gut, Hermine."

Und bevor sie sich sammeln konnte, um etwas zu antworten, war er schon gegangen.


	30. Chapter 30

**Teil 30 - Ein lebendiges Feuer, das irgendwann nur durch Tod ausgelöscht werden kann**

Snape lag in einem Stuhl vor dem Feuer im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor zusammengerollt. Zuerst als Student, dann als Lehrer und nun wieder als Student, hatte er schließlich viel Übung darin gesammelt, das Chaos aus Worten, Witzen, Tratsch, Fragen, Anschuldigungen und Gemurmel auszublenden, das durch den Raum floss. Seine Beine wurden vom Feuer gewärmt und er war in ein Buch mit einem geheimnisvollen Text vertieft, das er in der Bibliothek wiedergefunden hatte. Ein Text über Transfiguration, wobei er sich vage daran erinnerte, dass er sehr nützlich gewesen war, als er zum ersten Mal ein Siebtklässler war. Er war sich absolut sicher, dass die reifen Mandraken ihre Arbeit verrichten würden, dass er diesen Sommer nicht in den Genuss der NEWTS kommen würde. Absolut sicher. Aber zur gleichen Zeit, fand das Buch seinen Weg in seine Tasche und dann in seine Hände.

Hätte ihn jemand unter normalen Umständen beobachtet, wie er ein Buch über Transfiguration lesen würde, dann wäre diese Geschichte und der dazugehörige Tratsch in kürzester Zeit durch Hogwarts verbreitet worden - keine Eule hätte das Rennen gegen Hogwarts Gerüchteküche gewinnen können. Es war allgemein bekannt, dass Severus Snape Transfigurationen wohl nicht zu seinen großen Talenten zählen konnte. Allerdings war der Anblick von Hermione Granger, die sich in ein Buch über Transfigurationen vertiefte, so üblich, dass er keine hochgezogenen Augenbrauen oder den kleinsten Anlass zu irgendwelchen Gerüchten hervorrief. Es wäre viel auffallender gewesen, wenn sie kein Buch gelesen hätte. Egal was für ein Buch.

Nur wenige erkannten, dass das gleiche für Snape galt. Konzentration - und ein Versuch das Mittelenglisch des Autors zu analysieren - anscheinend wartete Neville Longbottom schon einiger Zeit neben dem Sessel, um von ihm bemerkt zu werden. Es schien, das der Bub an das Warten gewohnt war, dachte Snape, nachdem er erkannte, dass jemand neben ihm stand.

Während der letzten Monate hatte er es größtenteils auf die eine oder andere Art geschafft, Longbottom außerhalb der Klassenzimmer aus dem Weg zu gehen. Unabhängig davon, wie sehr er sich daran gewöhnt hatte Hermione zu sein, ihre Person und die Persönlichkeit eines 18jährigen Mädchens zu übernehmen, er war sich absolut sicher sich niemals daran gewöhnen zu können, einen Deal mit Neville Longbottom abgeschlossen zu haben. Es dämmerte in ihm die Erkenntnis, dass dies zu einem gewissen Teil daran lag, dass sich auch Hermione nicht daran gewöhnen konnte.

Sechs Jahre durchgehende Hilfestellung während der Zaubertränkeklassen hatten sie anscheinend nicht gegen ihn und seine Inkompetenz abhärten lassen. Snape musste sich seine Belustigung über ihr Gemurmel über Herrn Longbottom verbeissen, das sie seit dem Beginn dieses ganzen Durcheinanders von sich gab. Dass sie nach diesem Zwischenfall über diesen Buben verärgert war, überraschte ihn nicht - es wäre ihm sehr verdächtig vorgekommen, wenn sie ihn mit mehr Gleichmut behandelt hätte - aber sie fuhr fort Herrn Longbottom auch ausserhalb der Unterrichtsstunden zu schmähen und das überraschte ihn. Er hatte sie nicht danach gefragt, aber es kam klar heraus, dass Hermione Neville nicht zu ihren Lieblingspersonen zählte.

Snape stellte sich dem Unvermeidlichen. "Neville," sagte er schließlich und sah von seinem Buch auf. "Kann ich dir helfen?" Schon alleine die Worte ließen ihn innerlich erschaudern. Er hatte die Herausforderung Hermione zu verkörpern mit einiger Beklemmung angenommen - die Furcht um ein Leben ist außerordentlich motivierend - und im großen und ganzen hatte er sich besser damit abgefunden, als er vorhergesagt hatte. Das musste ihm wirklich schon Sorgen machen. Wenn er nur mehr Zeit hätte, darüber nachzudenken ... vielleicht wäre es aber auch besser, wenn er das nicht machen würde.

Leider konnte nichts Neville Longbottom dazu bringen fortzugehen und Snape wusste - unabhängig von seiner Frage - genau was der Bub wollte. Nachhilfeunterricht. Das war, ohne Frage, das furchtbarste am Dasein als Hermione Granger. Sogar den Menstruationszyklus zu ertragen war weniger schlimm - allerdings nur ein bisschen weniger. "Äh Hermione, könntest du mit mir den Stoff durchgehen, den wir heute in Zaubertränke durchgenommen haben? Ich konnte den Erklärungen von Professor Snape nicht ganz folgen - eigentlich habe ich von dem ganzen, was er heute gesagt hat, gar nichts verstanden."

Die Ironie des Ganzen entging Snape nicht, aber er schloss sein Buch und gab sich geschlagen angesichts dessen, dass er gerade den Rest des Abends verloren hatte. Die Klasse hatte sich mit einem einigermaßen einfachen Trank beschäftigt - einen Stärkungstrank, der Steinöl, mit einer goldenen Sichel geschnittene Misteln und Hummer beinhaltete. Es war einer der wenigen Tränke, die einigermaßen genießbar waren.

Hermione bereitete die Themen der letzten Schulstunden vor - Ersetzen von Zutaten. in diesem Fall die Wirksamkeit der üblichen Substitution von Rote Rübensaft statt dem Steinöl in diesem Trank. Es gab nichts wirklich schwieriges daran und der Trank selbst war auch nicht unüblich. Er gab dem Benutzer einen kurzlebigen Energiestoß, nicht ganz so effektiv wie es möglich wäre, denn der Trank bewirkte auch, dass man kurz aufleuchtete und das warnte jeden in der unmittelbaren Umgebung vor der Wirkung dieses Trankes. Snape lehrte diesen Trank üblicherweise nicht - er war nicht praktisch und der Wirkungszeitraum war kurz - aber Hermione hatte gemeint, dass wäre ein anschaulicher Weg, das Ersetzen von Zutaten zu lehren. Die Schüler würden üblicherweise nicht vergessen, ihre Mitschüler aufleuchten zu sehen. Er hatte zugestimmt, gnadenhalber, und warnte sie, dass er sie genau beobachten würde, damit sie die Klasse nicht in Fröhlichkeit verkommen ließe.

Er musste seinen Zorn verdecken, dass er nicht selbst daran gedacht hatte und vermutete, dass es Hermione ahnte. Sie kannte ihn viel zu gut, vielleicht mehr als er es mochte. Das war allerdings nicht die richtige Zeit um solchen Gedanken nachzuhängen. Neville stand immer noch neben seinem Stuhl und wartete auf ihn.

Der Junge war heute - wie so oft - im Kreuzfeuer von Hermiones Sarkasmus gestanden. Er brachte einfach nichts Gescheites zusammen. Snape wunderte sich, ob alles einfach durch seinen Kopf floss, ohne auch nur einmal stehen zu bleiben. Seine andauernde Verbitterung über diesen Unfall aufgrund dessen er hier vor dem Feuer des Gryffindorraumes im Körper eines 18jährigen Mädchens landete, verbesserte sicherlich auch nicht seine Meinung von Herrn Longbottom.

Snape riss sich von dem gemütlichen Armsessel fort und stellte sich vor Neville auf. Er war noch immer größer als der Junge, sogar in dieser Gestalt. Vielleicht hatte es etwas mit dem Unbehagen des Jungen zu tun, aber Snape vermutete, dass es Teil seiner Persönlichkeit war und er sich vor jedem so fühlte.

"Gut. Wo möchtest du das machen? Hier oder in einem Klassenzimmer?" Er wusste, dass Neville den Gemeinschaftsraum bevorzugte, auch wenn sie sich normalerweise in einen der Klassenräume zurückzogen, wenn der Lärm im Gryffindorturm zu groß wurde.

Neville nickte bei dieser Frage. "Einer der Klassenräume. Das Quidditch Training wird bald vorbei sein." Ein guter Grund für die beiden, aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum zu verschwinden. So viel Adrenalin und Testosteron - sowohl von den Mädchen im Team als auch von den Burschen, wie es schien - war nicht die optimale Umgebung, um ein wenig Wissen in Herrn Longbottom hineinzuquetschen.

"Wie wäre es mit dem Zaubertränke Klassenzimmer?" schlug Snape vor und verbarg seine Belustigung über den Ausdruck des Horrors, der sich auf Nevilles Gesicht zeigte. Noch bevor Neville sprechen konnte, fuhr er fort. "Ich hätte so die Möglichkeit, gleichzeitig nach meinem Projekt zu schauen - und wir könnten auch an ein paar deiner Probleme aufarbeiten. Nicht nur theoretisch, sondern auch in der Praxis."

Neville schluckte. "Würde - würde es Snape nichts ausmachen?" "Ich glaube nicht, dass er etwas sagen wird. Wegen meines Projekts ist er daran gewöhnt, dass ich ständig komme und gehe." Snape fragte sich, ob Neville diese Ausrede bemerkt hatte. Unabhängig davon, ob oder ob nicht, sah Neville bei dem Gedanken an die nächsten Stunden im Zaubertränke Klassenzimmer noch immer nicht überzeugt aus. Er gab aber keinen Protest mehr von sich, und folgte Snape, als er sich in Richtung der Kerker bewegte.

Schließlich hießen sie die Stiegen des Kerkers willkommen, die auf beruhigende Weise in der Dunkelheit verharrten und Snape ging voraus zum Klassenzimmer. Er klopfte schnell und öffnete die Tür, genügend Zeit um Hermione auf diese Art zu warnen, dass er nicht alleine kam. Sie sah auf, als er den Raum betrat, eine saure Vewunderung auf ihrem Gesicht.

Snape wunderte sich, was das Problem war - sie war nicht beim Abendessen erschienen und er fand sich überraschenderweise von ihrer Abwesenheit beirrt. Er vermied es, darüber nachzudenken warum seine Gedanken so um sie kreisten. Verneinung war eine Tugend - und falls es keine wäre, würde er sie dazu machen.

"Miss Granger, Mister Longbottom. Aus welchem Grund genau habe ich das Vergnügen ihrer Anwesenheit?" Wirklich dunkler Sarkasmus. Snape hielt ein Grinsen zurück, es wurde durch Besorgnis gedämpft, als er etwas ... irgendetwas ... im Klang ihrer Stimme hörte. "Ich muss nach meinem Projekt sehen, Professor - die Grundsubstanz muss heute gerührt werden - und Neville hat mich gebeten, ihm bei etwas zu helfen." "Und warum überrascht mich das in keinster Weise? Mister Longbottom, zumindest hatten Sie diesmal den Anstand, das nicht während des Unterrichts zu machen. Sehr gut, Sie wissen wo sich ihre Sachen befinden."

Snape nickte und führte Neville durch den Klassenraum ins Laboratorium auf der Seite. Es war durch das flackernde Licht der Wandleuchten teilweise beleuchtet. Das Jahr war noch jung und die Sonne ging früh unter, daher waren die Kerker den größten Teil des Tages dunkel, unabhängig von den großflächigen Fenstern.

Mehrere Kessel in verschiedenen Größen waren über Feuerstellen gestellt, die orangeroten Flammen flackerten lebendig in dem Zwielicht des Raumes. Dieser Kontrast verschwand, als Snape den Spruch sagte, mit dem der Raum vollständig erhellt wurde. Die Kessel sahen nun weniger aus wie Höllenschlunde, sondern mehr als ob in ihnen die Mittagssuppe zubereitet wurde. Neville blickte blinzelnd im Raum herum, offensichtlich ängstlich im Angesicht der Arbeit, die hier verrichtet wurde. Snape nahm an, dass er niemals die Gelegenheit hatte, diesen Raum zu sehen, oder Einblick in einen kompletten experimentellen Prozess bekäme. In ihm begann sich ein Gedanke zu bilden, aber er schob in vorläufig zur Seite. Er bezweifelte, dass sich Hermione angesichts experimentellen Techniken in ihrem Lehrplan wohl fühlen würde. Es wäre also etwas für die Zukunft, aber Tränke-Zusammenstellungen könnten den Lehrplan ein bisschen verändern. Die Schüler würden es wahrscheinlich nicht begrüßen, aber zumindest könnte es die Routine ein wenig aufbrechen.

Snape entwich ein Lachen, das er durch Husten überspielte. Neville sah ihn seltsam an. Vorhersagbare Routine ... ach ja, so vorhersagbar, dass es absolut üblich war mit einem Siebtklässler die Körper zu tauschen. Ach du meine Güte, jetzt wurde er wirklich zu sentimental. Weibliche Pubertätshormone hatten seltsame Auswirkungen.

"Sorry, ich habe mich gerade verschluckt." Neville schien diese Erklärung zu akzeptieren und Snape wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit den Kesseln vor sich zu. Er nahm sich ein paar Minuten Zeit, um die notwendigen Arbeiten durchzuführen und konzentrierte sich wieder auf Neville. "Ok, lass uns das klären: Sag mir, was du von dieser Stunde verstanden hast."

Das war zweifelsohne schneller, als nach den Sachen zu fragen, die er nicht verstanden hatte. Sie kämpften sich langsam durch das Probelm. Snape war bewusst, dass sie von Hermione beobachtet wurde, die immer wieder von ihrem Stapel an Arbeit hochsah. Neville dachte, sie würde Arbeiten korrigieren. Snape wusste, dass es ihre Arithmanthik Hausübungen waren, die er morgen abgeben musste. Außerdem musste er seine Korrekturarbeiten noch diesen Abend machen, das bedeutete eine lange Nacht, denn zusätzlich dazu musste er Hermiones Arithmatikaufgaben durchsehen. Nicht um deren Korrektheit zu überprüfen, denn dazu brauchte sie ihn kaum, sondern weil von ihm erwartet wurde, sich auch wirklich damit auszukennen.

Das war keine gemütliche Sache. Auch wenn er nicht soviel lernen würde, hatte er als Hermione doch viel weniger Zeit, als er früher selbst hatte. Der Rest des Abends verging in einem Rausch von Gemurmel und Erklärungen, die schließlich in einer Diskussion über die jeweiligen Vorzüge von Silber und Gold endeten, wobei sich Snape sicher war, dass sie geradewegs an Nevilles Kopf vorbeiging.

Wie auch immer, er sollte es sich zumindest gemerkt haben, dass man zum Schneiden von Misteln für den Stärkungstrank Gold brauchte, auch wenn er die Auswirkungen der Molekularstruktur von Gold auf die chemische Zusammensetzung der Misteln keineswegs nachvollziehen konnte. Und - wenn er soviel Realität zuließ - wusste Snape nur allzu gut, dass Neville niemals in seinem Leben nach Hogwarts versuchen würde, so einen Trank zu brauen. Solange er nur genügend Wissen besaß, um durch die NEWTs zu kommen, war es ausreichend. Traurig, aber wahr.

Neville verschwand nach der Nachhilfestunde und kehrte zum Gryffindorturm zurück. Er gab nur die Andeutung des Versuches von sich, 'Hermione' zum Mitkommen zu überreden. Er akzeptierte nur allzu schnell ihre Entschuldigung, dass ihr Projekt weiterer Aufmerksamkeit bedarf und erstickte so seinen natürlichen Beschützerinstinkt dem weiblichen Teil ihrer Spezies gegenüber. Nachdem Neville gegangen war, konnte Snape endlich friedlich zwischen den Kesseln herumwerken, zwischen den berühigendem Zischen und Blubbern der Arbeit um ihn herum. Er entspannte sich langsam angesichts der familiären Umgebung und wandte sich schließlich Hermione zu.

Nach dem unerwarteten Kuss zu Semesterbeginn mied er ihre Nähe, über manche Dinge wollte er lieber nicht nachdenken. Es musste ein Fehler gewesen sein, er konnte nicht so darüber gedacht haben, wie er es getan hatte und sie konnte nicht so reagiert haben, wie er vermutet hatte. Aber trotzdem erinnerte ihn ein kleiner Teil in seinem Gehirn daran, dass er wirklich so gedacht hatte. Dass er mehr gesehen hatte, als nur ein Widerspiegeln seines eigenen Verlangens in Hermiones Augen.

Er konnte nicht - würde nicht - das Selbstvertrauen aufbauen, das nötig war, um dies wirklich zu glauben. Nichts von dem konnte die Bilderflut an Phantasien stoppen, die sich zu den unmöglichsten Zeiten in seine Gedanken schlich, genauso geschah es auch zu besser geeigneten Zeiten. Ein Bild von zwei Personen: eine männliche, groß, dunkel und hager, die andere weiblich, mit langen Haaren und weichen Rundungen. Das Bild zeigte sie ineinander verschlungen und wenn er es nur zuließe, umschlungen und gekrümmt auf den dünnen weissen Bettlaken mit solch einer erotischen Spannung, dass er mitten in der Nacht und in der Sicherheit seines Schlafzimmers nach Luft schnappen musste, gefangen zwischen diesem Bild und einer Halbrealität.

Als er in das Klassenzimmer zurückkehrte und das Laboratorium hinter sich verschloss, bemerkte Snape, dass Hermione abwesend ihren Arm rieb. Ihren linken Arm.

"Geht es Ihnen gut?" fragte er vorsichtig. Es gab einige Fragen, die er tunlichst vermied, einige Antworten, die er hoffentlich nie hören musste. "Hmm?" Hermione hob ihren Kopf. "Ja, mir geht es gut. Warum fragen Sie?" "Sie - Sie reiben Ihren Arm." So ausgesprochen klang es einigermaßen dämlich. "Er schmerzt mich - es brennt ein bisschen. Anscheinend habe ich mich heute mit etwas bekleckert, die Hufflepuffs waren nicht so aufmerksam, wie sie eigentlich sein sollten."

Snape wurde es kalt und er fing an zu zittern. Mit reiner Willenskraft überwand er den Schock und er brachte sich mit einem tiefen Atemzug wieder zur Besinnung. "Kann ich einmal sehen?" fragte er schließlich. Besser die Wahrheit zu kennen, als weiter in Ungewissheit gefangen zu sein.

Hermione sah ein wenig überrascht aus, dieser Ausdruck spiegelte sich seltsam auf seinem Gesicht wider. Dann zuckte sie die Schultern, nahm den Umhang herunter und begann den Ärmel hochzukrempeln. Sie hielt ihm ihren Arm hin, damit er ihn genau untersuchen konnte. Sie beobachtete ihn dabei und Snape kam der Verdacht, dass sie in Wirklichkeit gerade an etwas anderes dachte. Er zog sogar die Möglichkeit in Betracht, dass sie vielleicht über ihn nachdenken würde - aber das was etwas, über das er zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt nachdenken konnte.

Stille. Er fand keine Worte und bei der plötzlichen Stille blickte Hermione auch auf ihren Arm. Snape hörte nichts, nicht einmal die Geräusche der brodelnden Zaubertränke die sie umgaben und die der Tausend-Jahre alten Schule. Oder wie Hermione nach Luft schnappte. Auf Hermiones Arm war zeichnete sich deutlich gegen ihre blauweisse Haut der dunkle Schatten eines Totenschädels mit einer Schlange statt einer Zunge ab.


	31. Chapter 31

**Teil 31 - Das Geräusch des anderen herabfallenden Schuhes**

Sogar als sie mit der unleugbaren Wirklichkeit konfrontiert wurde, gab es einen Teil in ihr, der den Zusammenhang zwischen dem wachsenden Unbehagen in ihrem Arm und dem sich verdunkelnden Mal nicht herstellen wollte. Seine Anwesenheit war ihr über die letzten Monate so vertraut geworden, dass sie beinahe nicht mehr daran dachte. Beziehungsweise, auch wenn sie es nicht gänzlich vergessen konnte, war es ihr zumindest möglich, jede bewußte Betrachtung seiner Bedeutung zu verdrängen. Aus diesem Grund ignorierte sie es, wie es zu jucken begann, dann zu schmerzen und schließlich zu brennen. Sie führte es einfach auf unachtsame Schüler zurück. Als sie von Snape gefragt wurde, ob er ihren Arm sehen konnte, dachte sie über seine Motivation nach. Sie hatte eine Menge interessanter Möglichkeiten erwägt - aber nicht diese eine.

Sie benutzte die anscheinend einzigartige Fähigkeit des menschlichen Verstandes, sich in Selbsttäuschungen einzuhüllen. Da sie bis jetzt noch nie gerufen wurde, hatte sie es geschafft sich einzureden, niemals gerufen zu werden.

Das Mal auf ihrem Arm war jetzt allerdings dabei, diese Illusion erfolgreich zu zerstören.

Sie sah Snape an, hoffte inständig, dass er sich irrte, suchte nach einer schwachen Möglichkeit für eine andere Erklärung, etwas anderes als dieses Offensichtliche. Etwas anderes, das sie nicht zwang zu einem Besuch von ...

Sein Gesicht war weiß und erstarrt. Es zeigte ihr, dass es keine zufriedenstellende Alternative gab, keine Möglichkeit, sie in im letzten Augenblick davor zu bewahren. Ihre Augen trafen sich und für eine lange Zeit herrschte komplette Stille. Sie konnte in ihm unüblich offen gezeigte Gefühle sehen, aber ihr Gehirn war wie eingefroren und sie konnte in diesem Moment diese Information nicht weiter verarbeiten. Er machte eine unmerkliche Bewegung und für einen Moment dachte sie, dass er sie nun berühren wollte, aber er drehte sich abrupt um, stand auf und zerstörte so den Augenkontakt und das unangenehme Gefühl der Erstarrung.

"Folgen Sie mir," schnauzte er sie an.

Betäubt folgte sie ihm und achtete nicht einmal darauf, ihren Ärmel wieder hinunter zu krempeln.

Schnell führte er sie in seine - ihre - Räume, scheuchte sie durch die Türe und durch den Wohnbereich in das Schlafzimmer. Sie war sich nun der Bedeutung der Schmerzen in ihrem Arm durchaus bewusst und dies schien sie nur noch zu verstärken. Vom Ellbogen hinunter fühlte er sich aufgedunsen und fremd an. Als wäre es etwas, das von ihr getrennt war und sich nicht gänzlich unter ihrer Kontrolle befand. Es war fast eine Überraschung, als sich ihr Arm instinktiv bewegte und die Kleidungsstücke festhielt, die Snape in ihre Richtung drückte.

Unter ihnen waren ein Umhang und eine Maske - zwei Dinge, die sie nicht gefunden hatte, als sie früher seine Räume erkundete.

"Ziehen Sie das an." Ein weiterer knapper Befehl, kalt und unhöflich.

Sie schluckte und richtete ihr Hemd wieder zurecht, dann zog sie die weniger unheimlichen Stücke an - die frische Jacke und den Umhang, den Snape ihr vorher in die Arme gedrückt hatte. Sie blickte auf ihren linken Ärmel herunter, fast erwartete sie, dass man das Dunkle Mal sogar durch den Stoff sehen konnte. Aber sie konnte keinen Unterschied zu ihrem rechten Ärmel erkennen.

"Sie haben das Mal, seit Sie 18 sind. Man könnte denken, dass es immer noch neu für Sie wäre."

Instinktiv richtete sie sich ein bisschen auf. Der hohe, verächtliche Ton war kränkend, aber brachte sie zur Ruhe. Jedes Anzeichen von Sympathie hätte sie dazu gebracht, sich auf dem Boden zusammen zu rollen und zu wimmern. Snape hatte anscheinend in der Zwischenzeit alles zusammengesucht, das er - oder genauer gesagt: sie - brauchte und verließ das Schlafzimmer. Er hielt an der Türschwelle inne, um sie über seine Schulter düster anzustarren.

"Machen Sie weiter, Professor."

Sie überlegte kurz, die Maske und den Umhang anzulegen, aber langsam kehrte ihr Verstand zurück und sie erinnerte sich, dass sie nicht direkt aus diesen Räumen apparieren konnte. Und es wäre gänzlich unpassend in der Verkleidung eines Todessers durch die Gänge Hogwarts zu streifen. Sie verbarg die Maske unter den schweren Falten ihrer Robe und folgte ihm.

Sie überwanden den Raum zwischen den Kerkern und der Grenze Hogwarts in Rekordzeit. Hermione zwang sich dazu, sich auf das Bombardement der kurz gefassten Instruktionen zu konzentrieren, die Snape ihr gab, als sie durch die Korridore in die Nacht hinauseilten. Der weihnachtliche Schneefall war durch einen scharfen, stechenden Regen ersetzt worden, der noch kälter schien. Sie nahm kaum die Kälte oder die Nässe wahr, als sie die Grenzen der Schule erreichten.

Als sie schließlich anhielten war, Hermione außer Atem. Teilweise aufgrund des Andrenalins, das durch ihre Adern schoss, teilweise aufgrund der Anstrengung.

Sie versuchte ihre Atmung einigermaßen unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Es wäre unklug, vor ... ihm .. anzukommen und dabei so zu schnaufen wie der Hogwarts Express.

"Jetzt den Rest," sagte Snape kurz.

Sie faltete die Maske auseinander und warf sich den Umhang über. Er schmiegte sich an ihre Schultern und floss in unpassend anmutigen Falten bis zum Boden hinunter.

Widerstrebend stülpte sie die Maske über ihren Kopf. Ihr Sichtfeld wurde dadurch eingeschränkt und Snape sah nun aus wie ein Schatten in einer Nacht, die sie nur durch zwei Augenschlitze erkennen konnte. "Wohin soll ich gehen?"

Es waren die ersten Worte, die sie von sich gab, seit er ihren Arm in den Kerkern untersucht hatte.

"Einfach apparieren. Das Mal führt Sie zur richtigen Stelle."

Sie nickte und zog langsam die Kaputze über ihren Kopf.

Snape sah sie an, offensichtlich fand er keine Worte mehr. Dann langte er nach vorne und richtete sanft die Kaputze des Umhangs zurecht, zog sie ein wenig nach vorne, um ihr Gesicht besser zu verbergen. Dann trat er weg von ihr.

"Wenn Sie zurückkommen, werde ich hier sein."

___

Hermione stellte fest, dass Apparieren, ohne das Ziel zu kennen, nervenaufreibend war. Und zwar in solch einem Maße, dass sie - für einen kurzen Moment - nicht daran dachte, was sie schließlich erwartete. Diese Ablenkung und der Wunsch eine überzeugend gute Erscheinung zu geben, führte sie beim Anblick der ersten Todesserversammlung zu einem Negativhöhepunkt.

Beinahe.

Sie apparierte auf eine dunkle Lichtung - er liebte es, seine Versammlungen nachts abzuhalten, bevorzugt im Freien. Da jeder Fixpunkt fehlte, war es viel schwerer ihn aufzuspüren. Sie hörte Snapes Stimme in ihrem Kopf, die ihr kalt Anleitungen gab. Ihre Augen passten sich der Nacht an und sie konnte Personen im Schatten sehen, kreisförmig verteilt. Sie befeuchtete sich ihre Lippen und überlegte, wer wohl ... Voldemort ... sein könnte. Sie zwang sich, ihn gedanklich beim Namen zu nennen. Sie würde es nicht weit mit ihrem Betrug schaffen, wenn sie nicht einmal an den Namen des Lords denken konnte, dem sie angeblich diente. Voldemort, dachte sie wieder. Voldemort.

Als ob ihre Gedanken den Besitzer dieses Names wirklich alarmiert hatten, hörte sie eine zischende Stimme in der Dunkelheit.

"Severus. Ich bin so erfreut, dass du unserem Treffen beiwohnen konntest."

Und alle ernüchternden Gedanken verschwanden.

Harry hatte von Zeit zu Zeit versucht, ihr und Ron das Aussehen Voldemorts zu beschreiben, aber er war dabei immer ins Schwimmen geraten. Hermione wusste nun warum. Der Dunkle Lord war auf jeden Fall hässlich - seine Haut hatte die Farbe von gebleichten Knochen, er hatte brennend rote Augen und eine Schlangennase - aber das war noch nicht alles. Eine elektrisierende Atmosphäre, die intensive Macht ausstrahlte und ein grimmiges Verlangen der Dominanz umgab ihn. In ihrem Unterbewusstsein erkannte sie, dass dies eine Kreatur war, die keine ethischen oder moralischen Grenzen kannte. Darüber hinaus besaß er totale Selbsterkenntnis. Er war jemand der genau wusste, was er war, er nahm es an, formte und handhabte es wie eine Waffe.

Es war abstoßend, erschreckend und völlig bezwingend.

Sie sank auf ihre Knie, gehorchte der Stimme Snapes in ihrem Kopf und wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, wieviel ihrer Handlung anderen Antrieben in ihr entsprang. Sie kroch über den Boden zu der stehenden Gestalt. Ihre Hand zitterte leicht, als sie den Saum von Voldemorts Robe nahm und sie küsste. Sie konnte nun kaum mehr schlucken, ihre Nervosität war kaum zu überwinden. Sie murmelte "Meister ... Meister ..." und ihre trockene Kehle machte ihre Stimme rau. Dann wich sie zurück, stand auf und nahm einen Platz in dem Kreis ein.

Sie hoffte, so unscheinbar wie nur möglich zu bleiben.

Voldemort sah sie eindringlich an, als sie zu ihrem gewählten Platz ging und einen Moment lang dachte sie, dass er sie gleich ansprechen würde. Sprich nicht, solange er nicht zuerst spricht. Dann schau, dass deine Antwort so kurz wie möglich ausfällt. Verwende so viele Ehrbezeugungen, wie du nur kannst, aber sei vorsichtig und übertreibe es nicht - Voldemort ist böse, aber nicht dumm - konnte sie Snapes Stimme wieder hören. Das war eine einfache Anweisung, dachte sie. Sie stand aufrecht und zwang sich gleichmäßig zu atmen und nicht zu zittern. Dann konnte man einen Umhang in der Dunkelheit schwingen hören und Voldemorts Aufmerksamkeit war abgelenkt. Er wandte sich weg und es war, als wäre eine gewaltiger Druck von ihr genommen worden.

Die neue Ankunft gab ihr die Möglichkeit, sie wieder zu orientieren, so weit es möglich war. Konzentrier dich, ermahnte sie sich streng. Merk dir die Details. Sie können wichtig sein, wenn du zurückkehrst. Ja, das ist es. Denke daran, zurück zu kehren. Denke ans Überleben. Sie schaute sich um, absichtlich, spielte die Szenen nochmals in ihrem Kopf ab, distanzierte ihre Gedanken von all dem, das irgendwelche Emotionen oder Reaktionen beinhalten könnte.

Beschreibe es wie in einem Experiment, dachte sie, wie eine Filmszene oder eine Theaterszene, als würdest du eine Kritik verfassen.

Es war eine Lichtung, so viel konnte sie feststellen. Die Luft war noch immer kalt, obwohl der Regen anscheinend aufgehört hatte. Tatsächlich war der Boden, auf dem sie gekrochen war, trocken, kalt und hart. Sie bewegte ihren Kopf, als ob sie ein steifes Genick hatte und versuchte einen Blick über die Baumwipfel auf den Himmel zu erhaschen. Er war klar und ihr kurzer Blick zeigte ihr ein vertrautes Muster der Sterne. Sie vermutete, dass sie vielleicht in England waren, vielleicht im Süden. Die Luft hatte einen hölzernen Geruch und in sie dachte, dass sie in einiger Entfernung ein ganz leises Wiehern hören konnte.

Das könnte bedeuten, dass sie irgendwo im New Forrest sein konnten. Sie konnte das Gefühl des Triumphes über das Lösen eines ihrer Probleme nicht unterdrücken, nicht einmal unter diesen Bedingungen.

Durch dieses Stückchen ihrer Analyse ermutigt, wandte Hermione ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Rest der Szenerie vor ihr zu. Die anderen Figuren in der Dunkelheit warteten genauso wie sie. Stumm warteten sie auf Instruktionen. Es schien, dass die Todesser nichts von Herumtratschen hielten. Sie fand das erleichternd. Wahrscheinlich konnte sie es nicht aushalten, mit einer Gruppe von machtgeilen Psychopathen Small-Talk zu betreiben.

Schade, dass Lehrertreffen nicht genauso ablaufen, dachte sie, riss sich aber kurz darauf aus ihren abschweifenden Gedanken. Das war kein Mitternachtsausflug mit Harry und Ron. Es standen Leben auf dem Spiel - ihres und Snapes, um genau zu sein. Sie erkannte plötzlich genau, was der Grund war, warum sie und die beiden Jungs Snape so erzürnten. Es war nicht ihr Glauben an ihre eigene Unverwundbarkeit, sondern die fehlende Einsicht, wie ernst die Folgen ihrer Handlungen sein könnten - nicht für sie selbst, sondern für andere. Der Gedanke an Snape ließ sie pausieren.

Ich werde hier sein, wenn du zurück kehrst. Die Betonung lag auf "zurück". Er erwartete, dass sie das überstand. Mehr noch, er vertraute auf sie, vertraute darauf, dass sie nicht handelte, ohne vorher über die Konsequenzen nachgedacht zu haben, ansonsten waren sie beide so gut wie tot. Ihr Herz sank ihr für einen Moment in die Hose, alle Leichtigkeit war vergangen. Als die Charade begann, handelte sie, um ihn zu beschützen. Alles andere wäre gegen ihre persönliche Ethik gegangen. Aber jetzt ... Jetzt war es genauso wichtig, ihn zu beschützen, als ob es um ihr eigenes Leben ging.

Ihre Chance, diese Erkenntnis weiter zu verfolgen, wurde von Voldemorts Stimme unterbrochen. Anscheinend waren alle erwarteten Teilnehmer eingetroffen.

"Kommt näher, meine Todesser, wir haben diesen Abend wichtige Geschäfte durchzuführen."

Die Figuren in den Schatten rückten näher zusammen. Hermione tat das gleiche und bemerkte, dass sie insgesamt dreizehn Personen waren. Würde es sich nicht um solch grauenvolle Angelegenheiten handeln, wäre es genauso wie ein Arbeitstreffen irgendwo auf der Welt - Muggelwelt oder magische Welt. Es wurden Details vergangener Aktivitäten besprochen und es wurde über Personen gesprochen, die von den Todessern überwacht wurden. Außerdem gab es einige sehr kryptische Hinweise auf zukünftige Handlungen. Hermione konzertrierte sich darauf, sich jedes einzelne Wort genau einzuprägen, obwohl sie nicht wusste, ob Dumbledore oder Snape einen Sinn darin erkennen konnten.

"Und was ist mit Hogwarts, Severus? Wie läuft unsere Arbeit dort?" Sie fühlte,

wie sich die gesamte Gewalt von Voldemorts Persönlichkeit auf sie richtete.

Ihre Kehle war wieder trocken und sie bemerkte wie ihre Maske unangenehm auf ihrem Gesicht lag. Sie dachte bewusst nicht daran, was im nächsten Moment geschehen könnte und hob ihren Kopf, genauso wie sie es bei den anderen gesehen hatte. "Es entwickelt sich, mein Meister. Ich kann so viele

erfolgsverspechende Kandidaten in Slytherins Haus sehen." Ihr Herz schlug nun

so schnell und es erstaunte sie, dass man es nicht in ihrer Stimme hören konnte. Sie spannte ihren Körper an und zwang ihre Stimme in ihre Kehle, um sie weiterhin laut und sicher klingen zu lassen. Der Ton ihrer Stimme wurde schmerzhaft rau, doch Voldemort schien von dem allem nichts zu bemerken.

"Und die Pläne der Anderen Seite. Was ist mit ihnen?"

Hermione versuchte nun ihre Stimme herablassend klingen zu lassen.

"Der alte Narr amüsiert sich mit Feiern, Witzen und Süßigkeiten, Meister, er glaubt, dass dadurch das Unvermeidliche aufgehalten wird. Er hat keine Strategie und keinen Plan. Er scheint seine gesamte Hoffnung in diesen Balg Potter zu legen."

Sie hoffte, dass es genug war. Voldemort lächelte und seine Augen funkelten; die Haare auf Hermiones Nacken begannen sich zu sträuben.

"Ach ja, Harry Potter. Was macht er im Moment?"

Sie zwang sich dazu, nicht zu schlucken. Sie wollte Voldemorts Aufmerksamkeit nicht auf Harry lenken. Sie dachte an Snape, an Harry, an alles, was ihr an Hogwarts lieb war und stellte sich dem scharlachroten Starren des Dunklen Lords.

"Er ist wie immer arrogant, Meister.", zwang sie ihre Stimme zu sagen. "er

glaubt, er wäre euch gewachsen und seine Anhänger bestärken ihn in seinem Irrglauben. Er ist nun träge und blind geworden."

Diese Information schien Voldemort zu gefallen.

"Ausgezeichnet", sagte er. "Ein arroganter Gegner ist ein schwacher Gegner.

Er wird seinen Fehler zu spät erkennen und daran sterben."

"Natürlich, Meister", murmelte sie unter dem den zustimmenden Geräuschen der anderen Todesser. Sie machte sich für weitere Fragen bereit, aber der Dunkle Lord schien mit ihren bisherigen Antworten bereits zufrieden zu sein.

Er trat weg von ihr, wieder in die Mitte des Kreises, obwohl sein Blick nicht von ihr wich und sein Wohlgefallen nicht zu verschwinden schien.

"Und jetzt kommen wir zum ernsten Teil des Abends." Sie wagte es nicht

wegzusehen, es könnte als Schwäche, oder noch schlimmer, als Respektlosigkeit, gedeutet werden. "Meine Todesser, es ist meine traurige Pflicht euch zu informieren, dass wir einen ... Verräter in unserer Mitte haben."

Hermione wurde es eiskalt, ihre vorige Sicherheit verschwand und ließ den sorgfältige verborgenen Schrecken heraustreten und sie fing an zu zittern. Sie hörte Bruchstücke von Voldemorts Bemerkungen durch das Rauschen in ihren Ohren und fühlte die Gewissheit, nun gleich zu sterben.

... Information ... Andere Seite ... vertraut ... betrogen ... Tod ...

Sie fragte sich, ob es wohl schnell geschehen würde. Sie fragte sich, ob es schmerzen würde. Sie fragte sich, ob ihr Snape wohl jemals vergeben würde.

Sie konnte sich an die seltsam fürsorgliche Art erinnern, mit der er ihr die Kaputze gerichtet hatte, bevor sie aufbrach - Ich werde hier sein, wenn Sie zurückkehren - und mit Anstrengung richtete sie sich auf. Wenn sie schon gefoltert und getötet wurde, dann würde sie es mit einer gewissen Würde überstehen. Zur Ehre von Gryffindor und Slytherin.

Voldemort schien seine Schmähungen beendet zu haben, er ließ seinen Blick über die Runde schweifen.

"Tritt vor - Rudd."

Hermione konnte fühlen, wie sich die Muskeln in ihrem Bein anspannten. Das leichte Verlagern des Gewichtes auf eine Seite, das Vorbereiten ihres Körpers für die Bewegung nach vorne. Sie konnte jeden kleinen Impuls spüren, der durch ihr Nervensystem schoss, sah sich den fatalen Schritt in den Kreis machen, kurz bevor ihr Gehirn die Bewegung abbrach, aufgrund der unglaublichen Information, dass Voldemort einen anderen Namen genannt hatte.

Glücklicherweise war die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Todesser auf die Gestalt gerichtet, die nun ein paar schwankende Schritte machte, um auf den Kien vor Voldemort zusammenzubrechen. Ihre Bewegungen waren unbemerkt geblieben. Sie beobachtete nun auch den Mann - Rudd - als er immer wieder seine Treulosigkeit verleugnete und um sein Leben bettelte.

Voldemort ließ ihn für ein paar Momente gewähren - lange genug, um ihn an die Chance der Vergebung glauben zu lassen - aber seine Verteidigung und seine Bitten wurden nicht beachtet.

Sie bekam nun Antworten auf zumindest zwei ihrer Fragen. Es war nicht schnell.

Es war auch nicht schmerzlos.

Sie beobachtete, wie sich dieser Mann, Rudd, unter dem Crucio wand, bis Blut aus seinen Augen, seinen Ohren und seinem Mund schoss. Wie sich seine Finger bis auf die Knochen aufrissen, als sie sich nutzlos in den Boden krallten. Sie beobachtete, wie seine Maske und Kaputze herunterfielen und den Blick auf ein entfernt vertrautes Gesicht freimachten. Ein Teil ihres Gehirns dachte, es könnte ein Vertrauensschüler gewesen sein, als sie Erstklässlerin war. Das hieß entweder, dass er einer von Dumbledores verborgenen Spionen war, oder er war einfach ein Sündenbock, der von Snape für den Fall verwendet wurde, dass seine Aktivitäten entdeckt wurden. Dazu war Snape mehr als fähig. Was es nun wirklich war, wusste sie nicht. Sie beobachtete, lernte zum ersten Mal wie es möglich - nein, sogar notwendig - war, nur zu beobachten ohne einzugreifen. Es gab keine Möglickeit das Schicksal von Rudd auch nur in der geringsten Weise zu verändern. Sie würde einfach auch getötet werden. Über ihr eigenes Leben konnte sie nach ihrem Belieben bestimmen, aber nicht über das Snapes. Und auch nicht über diese, die durch die heute Nacht gewonnenen Informationen vielleicht gerettet werden konnten.

Sie beobachtete und fragte sich, ob sie wohl das gleiche Schicksal erwarten würde, wenn Voldemort das Interesse an diesem besonderen Sport verloren hatte.

Ihr Verstand löste sich auf solche Art von jedem fühlenden Teil ihres Körpers, dass sie schließlich fühlte, als ob sie sich gerade in zwei verschiedene Personen teilte. Durch diese seltsame Verdopplung konnte sie schließlich die Wörter "Avada Kedavra" ausmachen und wusste, dass es Rudd endlich überstanden

hatte. Voldemort sah auf die robenbedeckte Karikatur vor ihm und versetzte ihr einen Tritt. "Avery, Crabbe - beseitigt das." Die zwei Gestalten bewegten sich schnell vorwärts und murmelten Gehorsam.

Hermione wartete. Sie erwartete immer noch den Schmerz, der überraschenderweise noch nicht gekommen war. Voldemort sah auf die versammelten Todesser, dieses Mal mit einem Hauch Müdigkeit und beinahe Verachtung.

"Lernt aus dieser Nacht", zischte er. "Verrat wird nicht toleriert. Geht nun.

Ich habe genug von eurem Anblick."

Ein Teil von ihr bemerkte, wie sich die anderen Todesser weg bewegten. Nur Avery und Crabbe blieben und hantierten mit den Überresten von Rudd herum. Es war klar, dass niemand mehr das Bedürfnis verspürte, in der Anwesenheit ihres Meisters zu bleiben.

Sie kopierte ihre Bewegungen und wich zurück, bis sie komplett von den Bäumen verdeckt wurde. Sie sagte sich selbst, dass sie nur nach Hogwarts zurück zu kehren brauchte, nur eine einfache Apparation durchzuführen brauchte. Sie musste nur lange genug aufrecht stehen bleiben, um von hier fort zu kommen.

Sie schloss ihre Augen und visualisierte sich den Platz, den sie am frühen Abend verlassen hatte, als sie noch so viel jünger gewesen war.

Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, war es kalt und es regnete. Die Grenzmauern Hogwarts standen vor ihr.

Und plötzlich brach die Welt um sie zusammen. Die Bruchstücke von Verstand und Gefühl vereinigten sich wieder zu einer erdrückenden Gesamtheit.


	32. Chapter 32

Teil 32: Schluß mit den kindischen Spielen

Snape schaute Hermine einen Moment lang an und schluckte die Warnungen, Hinweise und die an Panik grenzenden Gedanken herunter, die durch seinen Geist wirbelten. Dann griff er nach vorn und richtete vorsichtig die Kapuze des Umhangs, um ihr Gesicht besser zu verbergen.

Dann trat er zurück.

"Ich werde hier sein, wenn Du zurückkommst."

Dann war er allein: Hermine war unter der Verkleidung eines Todessers verschwunden und dann disappariert. Snape wurde sich plötzlich des eisigen Regens bewußt, der ihm ins Gesicht stach und seine Kleidung durchnäßte. Er begann zu zittern und würde damit auch nicht aufhören; denn nichts würde ihn dazu verleiten können, zu gehen und die Wärme des Schlosses zu suchen.

Der Verstand (*Sense*) hätte ihn beim Hinausgehen daran erinnert, einen Mantel mitzunehmen, wenn er in den kalten Januar hinausging; sein Gefühl (*Sensibility*)jedoch hatte nur an Hermine denken können, und daran, was sie durchzustehen haben würde.

Für einen Moment überkam ihn Panik; Alter und Training konnten den Teenager-Hormonen, die sein Unterbewußtsein bewegten, nichts entgegensetzen. Adrenalin durchflutete ihn bei seinem anfänglichen Zwiespalt und er stand da, unfähig sich zu bewegen, hin- und hergerissen zwischen beiden Impulsen, nicht fähig einem von beiden nachzukommen - sein Versprechen an Hermine rang jedoch alle anderen Überlegungen nieder.

Diese nackte Angst war aber beinahe so plötzlich vorbei, wie sie begonnen hatte.; Snape schüttelte seine körperliche Starre ab und begann auf und ab zu laufen. Er hielt sich selbst dazu an, herumzulaufen, um sich warm zu halten - doch das Zittern wollte nicht weggehen, egal was er tat. Eine kleine, freie Fläche des gefrorenen Bodens zwischen den Bäumen erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit; dieser Abschnitt der Schulgrenze war weit genug vom Verbotenen Wald entfernt, um sich relativ sicher zu fühlen, aber auch weit entfernt genug vom Quidditchfeld und anderen viel frequentierten Plätzen, so daß er nicht das Risiko eingehen würde, entdeckt zu werden.

Vorausgesetzt, er würde nicht zu lange hier draußen sein.

Fünf Minuten - es waren gerade mal fünf Minuten vergangen und er hatte schon begonnen, die Sekunden zu zählen, bis sie endlich zurückkehren würde. Als ob Voldemort seine Todesser schon jemals nach so kurzer Zeit von einem Treffen entlassen hätte - ein Fünf-Minuten-Treffen würde noch mehr für Gerüchte und Panik sorgen, als alles andere.

Snape verlangsamte sein Umhergelaufe, als sein Zittern wieder stärker wurde; die Fenster des Schlosses in der Ferne leuchteten warm und orange von Kerzenschein und Feuern des späten Abends.

Durch die Bäume um ihn herum senkte sich zunehmend die Abenddämmerung; die Sonne schickte ihre letzten Strahlen durch den immer noch fallenden Schnee, während sie langsam am fernen Horizont unterging.

Während Snape all das beobachtete, erstrahlte ein weiteres Zimmer in der Schule im Licht und in dem Moment verfluchte er seine eigene Dummheit. Seine Unachtsamkeit hätte ihn umbringen können - oder er hätte sich zumindest unterkühlen können.

keines von beidem hätte Hermine viel genützt. Begleitet von Selbstvorwürfen sprach er ein knappes Wort, während er seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel zog und ihn auf einen abgestorbenen Ast richtete, der ein Stück weiter weg lag:

"Incendio !"

Flammen züngelten an dem Holz empor; grüne Funken stoben in den Himmel und verwandelten sich schließlich in die charakteristischen Farben des Feuers: gelb und orange. Diese Beobachtung erlaubte Snape ein wenig Ablenkung von der Sorge und der Angst; interessant, daß diese Eigenheit sich auch in Hermines Körper widerspiegelte - die anfänglich grüne Flamme war etwas, was auch er nie ganz verstanden hatte; sein eigener Einschlag auf den Incendio war etwas, daß er nie hatte ablegen können.

Es hatte sogar Flitwick in seinen Zauberkunststunden verblüfft - einen viel jüngeren Flitwick, der aber nicht wirklich anders gewesen war, als heute. Es hatte die Klasse belebt, als er zum ersten Mal den Zauberspruch ausprobiert hatte und Flitwick war - auch jetzt noch - verblüfft. Nichts hatte eine Veränderung gebracht und so - da der Spruch ansonsten einwandfrei funktionierte - wurde diese Abart als eine der snapischen Eigenheiten abgetan.

Bloß gut, daß er bisher noch nie ein Feuer vor anderen als Hermine hatte entzünden müssen - das wäre einer Bloßstellung gleichgekommen. Oder hatte er das schon getan .....Snape versuchte sich zu erinnern. Ihm fiel nichts ein und außerdem begann er wieder zu zittern, obwohl er seine Hände über das Feuer hielt und die Hitze an seinen Beinen hochsteigen fühlte. Sein Pullover war nicht genug und würde ihn nicht warmhalten, bis Hermine zurückkehrte. Zumindest nicht in seinem momentanen Zustand.

Verwandlungsstunden hatten anscheinend doch ihren Sinn, dachte er. Ein paar Sekunden und einen Zauberspruch später war aus seinem Pullover ein dicker Mantel geworden, der ihm bis hinunter zu den Knöcheln reichte und bis oben hin zugeknöpft werden konnte; einem Militärmantel nachempfunden, den er mal irgendwo gesehen hatte, aus Wolle und massiv. Er zitterte jedoch weiterhin, sogar nachdem der Mantel Zeit gehabt hatte, ihn zu wärmen. Es wurde schwieriger diesen Umstand noch dem Wetter zu zuschieben.

Acht Minuten.

Acht Minuten. Sie würde Voldemort nun begegnet sein, dachte er. Unaufhaltsam spielte seine Erinnerung ihm die Szene vor; das letzte woran er denken wollte, aber auch das einzige, woran er denken konnte. Hatte sie sich daran erinnert, wie sie sich Voldemort nähern musste ? Wand sie sich gerade auf dem Boden, die Strafe für ihr falsches Benehmen empfangend ? Würde sie sich daran erinnern, dass ....? Snape zuckte vor Schmerz zusammen; seine Handflächen bluteten, kleine, sichelförmige Schnitte, dort wo er in der aufkeimenden Panik seine Fingernägel hineingegraben hatte. Es gab nichts, was er momentan für Hermine tun konnte und es war sinnlos, darüber nachzudenken, ob er sie während ihrer gemeinsamen Abende genug vorbereitet hatte. Sicherlich hatte sie diesen Wandel der Dinge nicht vorhergesehen - oder sie hatte den Gedanken, daß diese Situation eintreten könnte, erfolgreich verdrängt. Seine Erfahrung hatte ihn gelehrt, nicht das Gleiche zu tun, sondern hatte ihn dazu veranlasst, ihr während ihrer Experimente so etwas wie Schutzverhalten, Ideen, Gedanken, Möglichkeiten zu suggerieren. Nichts bestimmtes, und bis zum heutigen Abend auch nichts, daß sie definitiv vor Voldemort schützen würde; eine Mischung aus Verhaltensregeln und Einstellung, die ihr vielleicht nützlich sein könnten.

Hätte er mehr tun können? Er konnte diesem Gedanken nicht entkommen und so flüchtete er sich in die Erinnerung an ihre gemeinsamen Abende; das Zittern hörte auf, als er in der Wärme versank, die ihm Hermines Gesellschaft in unerwarteter Weise gegeben hatte. Sie hatte ihn - und tat es immer noch -immer wieder überrascht; ihre Natürlichkeit, die leichte Belustigung über ihre dämlichen Mitschüler, der scharfe Verstand und ihre Neugierde. Das sie intelligent ist, war ihm klar gewesen; er hätte tot sein müssen, um das nicht vorher zu wissen, aber sie überraschte ihn trotzdem immer wieder - sie hatte mehr als ein gutes Gedächtnis, war mehr als der wortgetreue Bücherwurm, für den Snape sie immer gehalten hatte.

Elf Minuten. Sie würde nun im Kreis stehen; hatte sie schon ihren Bericht abgeliefert? Hatte sie ihn ausgeschmückt.....nein, dachte er, Hermine neigte nicht zu Übertreibungen.

Müde, frierend und immer noch zitternd wollte Snape nichts lieber, als sich zusammen zu rollen und alle Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen. Seine Gedanken waren dort....wo auch immer Hermine war. Er hatte Angst, gestand er sich schließlich ein. Absolut die panische Angst. Nicht um sich selbst, auch wenn ihr Auffliegen früher oder später seinen Tod besiegeln würde. Was ihn mehr ängstigte, war die Tatsache, daß ein Auffliegen ihren Tod bedeuten würde. Eher früher, als später. Es war ein unerträglicher Gedanke; er würde eher sein eigenes Leben verlieren wollen, als das sie starb.

Halberfroren vor einem Feuer stehend, am Rande eines Waldes, in einer schottischen Nacht, zitternd, obwohl eingewickelt in eine halbe Tonne schwarzer Wolle, gestand Snape sich schließlich ein, daß er nicht wußte, was er ohne Hermine machen sollte. Irgendwo zwischen den Unterhaltungen und den schiefen Bemerkungen, die ihre Beziehung in den vergangenen Monaten begründet hatten, war ein tiefes Gefühl gewachsen; mehr als bloßes Verständnis, obwohl sie sich natürlich zweifelsohne besser kannten, als je ein Mensch sie kennen würde.

Zwanzig Minuten. Wo war sie? Wo sollte er anfangen zu suchen, falls sie nicht zurückkehrte - sie mußte einfach zurückkommen. Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit. Das Zittern wurde wieder stärker und während er scharf die Luft einzog, zwang er sich selbst zu entspannen.

Der Kuß mit dem sie sich zu Neujahr begrüßt hatten, kam ihm in den Sinn; er hatte in den letzten paar Wochen schon oft daran gedacht. Es war ein keuscher Kuß gewesen, eine Berührung von Wangen und Lippen, nicht mehr. Er schimpfte sich selbst einen Narren, weil er geglaubt hatte, daß da mehr gewesen wäre ... und doch ...und doch war die Bereitschaft zu mehr dagewesen, zumindest von seiner Seite aus.

Dreißig Minuten. Ein langes Treffen. Das Feuer vor ihm knackte und knisterte, als es ein besonders feuchtes Waldstück in Beschlag nahm. Was machte Voldemort nur?

Als Snape aufsah, war die Schule gänzlich in der Nacht versunken; nur die Fenster leuchteten in der Dunkelheit, wie kleine Nadelstiche blitzten die Lichter hin und wieder auf. Der Mond war hinter ein paar Wolken verschwunden und das Feuer war seine einzige Lichtquelle. Es hatte irgendwann aufgehört zu regnen, aber die Luft war immer noch sehr feucht und kalt.

Snape versuchte seinen Geist mit dem Aufzählen von Zaubertrankzutaten abzulenken und nicht an Hermine zu denken; ständig erschienen ihm vor seinem inneren Auge Bilder, wie sie von Todessern umringt da lag und sich vor Schmerzen krümmte oder schlimmeres. Er war selbst zu oft bei so etwas anwesend gewesen, um diese Möglichkeit nicht in Betracht zu ziehen, dennoch schmerzte ihn der Gedanke daran mehr, als jeder Fluch, den er am eigenen Leib erfahren hatte. Er sah sie als Hermine, eine junge Frau, und nicht als den Mann, als der sie für die Anwesenden erscheinen würde - das Haar, daß ihm ins Gesicht fiel, gelockt, da feucht vom Schneeregen, bestätigte ihm das.

Wolfsbane. Beazor. Schwefel. Aconite. Quecksilber. Schuppen eines Basilisken. Gillyweed. Misteln. Lacewings. Pyrite.

Vierzig Minuten. Wo war sie? Dieser Gedanke hallte durch seinen Geist wie ein Schrei und Snape gab es auf, die Ruhe zu bewahren. Er marschierte um das Feuer herum, zitternd, die Arme umeinander geschlungen in einer Mischung aus Angst und Frustration, bis er ein scharfes Knacken hörte, daß ihn mit gezogenem Zauberstab herum wirbeln ließ.

Eine große Gestalt, mit einem schwarzen Umhang und einer silbernen Maske, stand ihm gegenüber und Snape wappnete sich für die Flüche, die nun folgen würden. Es hatte viel zu lange gedauert; sie war entdeckt wurden und nun mußte er mit den unvermeidbaren Konsequenzen rechnen. Sie hätten es beinahe geschafft. Hatte sie....er zwang sich an die Gegenwart zu denken; Zeit zum Trauern würde er später haben, wenn er überlebte. Wenn er überlebte; er wollte gar nicht überleben.

Irgend etwas hielt ihn jedoch davon ab, in dem bevorstehenden Kampf die Initiative zu ergreifen; vielleicht die Todessehnsucht, oder ein anderes Gefühl. Was auch immer es war, die Gestalt vor ihm brach zusammen, ohne den geringsten Versuch, einen Fluch auszusprechen oder sich zu duellieren. Snape rannte hinüber, den Zauberstab für den Fall eines Hinterhalts immer noch in der Hand, und entfernte die Maske des Angreifers, um sein Gesicht zu sehen.

Glühender Erleichterung folgte schnell praktisches Handeln; Hermine war bewußtlos und in den dicken Sachen war es eigentlich unmöglich festzustellen, wie schwer sie verletzt war. Es gab keine offensichtlichen Verletzungen, aber in der Schwärze der Nacht war es schwer etwas anderes als das Gesicht zu untersuchen. Das wichtigste also war jetzt, sie ins Schloß zu bringen. Er brauchte Licht, um sie zu untersuchen.

Mobilcorpus funktionierte so gut wie immer. Der Weg war beschwerlich und selbst mit einem erleuchteten Zauberstab, der als Fackel diente, stolperte Snape einige Male über Wurzeln oder Steine. Es wäre vermutlich einfacher gegangen, wenn Snape seinen Blick von Hermines Gesicht hätte abwenden können, welches er beobachtete, in der Hoffnung, daß sie erwachte. Er wollte ihre Augen sehen, sie sprechen hören, wirklich begreifen, daß sie überlebt hatte - aber wenn sie doch schwer verletzt sein sollte, war es ihm lieber, sie würde bewußtlos bleiben, bis sie irgendwo waren, wo er sie behandeln konnte.

Die Krankenstation stand nicht zur Debatte; es wäre zu schwierig gewesen, Madame Pomfrey zu erklären, was er draußen zu suchen gehabt hatte, auch wenn sie nur allzu gut verstehen würde, was Snape da draußen verloren hatte. Außerdem war es zu riskant - er wußte nicht, in welcher Verfassung Hermine aufwachen würde und wenn sie nicht entdeckt worden war, wollte er nicht, daß sie die Situation allen erzählte oder sich im Delirium verplauderte. Besser er würde das zuerst selbst in die Hand nehmen; ein starkes Bedürfnis sie zu beschützen, hatte damit rein gar nichts zu tun.

Unzählige Paßwörter, Korridore und Türen führten sie in die Tiefen des Schlosses. Es gab niemanden, der sie zu so später Stunde und an jenem Ort würde beobachten können. Seine Räume waren abgelegen und 15 qualvolle Minuten später, nach ein paar kleinen Störungen durch Hauselfen, öffnete Snape die Türen zur rettenden Wärme. Vom Feuer ging eine Hitze aus, die in starkem Kontrast zur draußen herrschenden Kälte und den kühlen Korridoren stand.

Als Snape Hermine auf dem Bett niederlegte, war sie immer noch nicht zu sich gekommen. Er zögerte einen Moment, bevor er begann, sie zu entkleiden. Er versuchte sich klar zu machen, daß das trotz allem noch sein Körper war, und daß es seine Sachen waren, die er da auszog. Nichts, was er nicht schon einmal gesehen hätte.

Bevor er es merkte, hatte er sie schon bis auf die Unterwäsche ausgezogen. Es gab keine Verletzungen - zumindest keine sichtbaren. Einer schneller Untersuchung mit dem Zauberstab ergab, daß sie weder verzaubert, noch von irgendeinem Fluch getroffen wurden war; sie war schlicht und einfach bewußtlos. Was hatte sie in dieser Nacht gesehen, das diese Reaktion hervorgerufen hatte? Snape saß auf der Kante des Bettes, voller Fragen, die er nicht stellen konnte.

Eine halbe Stunde verging fast völlig ruhig, nur das Prasseln des Feuers und ihr Atem unterbrachen die Stille der Nacht, als Hermine endlich erwachte. Snape wandte sich ihr zu und erschrak für einen Moment, als ihre Atmung plötzlich in ein Keuchen überging.

"Oh Gott !"

Hermine schreckte zurück und saß kerzengerade im Bett, verwirrt und elend; mit dem Erwachen begann sie zu zittern. Das Zittern das Snape verlassen hatte, als sie wieder auftauchte, schien auf sie übergegangen zu sein. Er blieb ruhig und lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

"Es ist alles in Ordnung; Sie sind hier in Sicherheit." Sprach er mit leiser, beschützender Stimme, die sie trösten wollte. Hermine wirkte jetzt etwas ruhiger, aber immer noch ziemlich verwirrt - wahrscheinlich nichts Neues; er war schließlich nicht für seine trostspendenden Fähigkeiten bekannt.

"Ich....oh. Das hier sind meine Räume...ja, natürlich sind sie das. Sorry, ich sollte nicht das Offensichtliche feststellen." Doch Hermine schüttelte ihre Verwirrtheit schnell ab.

"Oh Gott." Sie zitterte erneut. Snape legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter und bemerkte die Wärme, die von da ausging.

"Erinnerungen?" fragte er vorsichtig. Sie nickte und senkte den Kopf; er dachte ein Schluchzen vernommen zu haben, aber sie schien gefaßter, als sie ihn wieder ansah.

"Möchten Sie mir erzählen, was passiert ist, oder wollen wir zu Dumbledore gehen? Ich erstatte ihm normalerweise nach diesen .... Ereignissen ... Bericht."

"Ich erzähle es lieber Ihnen, denke ich", antwortete sie. Er strich mit seinem Daumen über ihr Schlüsselbein, in der Hoffnung sie damit zu ermutigen, und nickte.

"Möchten Sie vorher etwas zu trinken?"

Hermine nickte und dann schien es, daß sie erkannte in welchem Zustand sie sich befand. "Und etwas zum Anziehen, denke ich."

Snape merkte, wie er rot anlief, während er innerlich fluchte. " Sie - ich dachte, daß Sie verletzt waren und mußte das überprüfen. Es erschien mir notwendig." Hermine akzeptierte anscheinend die Erklärung und er drehte sich weg, um den Tee zu machen. Er hörte, wie sie vom Bett aufstand und den Schrank öffnete, dann das Geräusch von Stoff auf Haut. Die Röte in seinem Gesicht war immer noch da; er war sich nicht ganz sicher, was sie ausgelöst hatte ... obwohl. Er wußte sehr wohl, was sie verursacht hatte. Das war lächerlich, da draußen in der Kälte, als er auf sie gewartet hatte, hatte er die Wahrheit akzeptiert. Seitdem hatte sich nichts geändert und auch Spitzfindigkeiten oder Verstellungen konnten das nicht verleugnen. Es war nicht so, daß er nun Hermine gestehen würde wie wichtig sie ihm war, aber es war albern es nun vor sich selbst zu leugnen.

Er hatte gedacht, daß das, was er vorher gefühlt hatte, Erleichterung war; doch im Vergleich war dies nichts. Ein Strom von Freude, Erleichterung und Sorglosigkeit durchfuhr ihn beim Akzeptieren dieser simplen Tatsache. Die ihn jedoch letztendlich in eine teuflisch komplizierte Situation manövrieren konnte - darüber wollte er momentan aber nicht nachdenken. Die Zukunft würde schon dafür sorgen.

Snape ließ sich auf einem der Sofas im Wohnzimmer nieder; Hermine folgte einen Moment später. Sie hatte seine Muggel Kleidung angezogen, wahrscheinlich in dem Versuch, sich von dem heute erlebten zu distanzieren - sie wußte nicht, daß er in jenen Situationen genau das Gleiche tat, wenn er konnte. Er war überrascht, als sie sich neben ihn setzte und nach dem Becher Kaffee griff, den er ihr auf den Tisch gestellt hatte, allerdings in die Nähe eines der Stühle.

Er sah ihr dabei zu, wie sie ihre Hände um den Becher schlang, lange Finger, die den Steingutbecher umfassten - wie sie den Becher an ihre Brust hob, als ob sie den Geruch einatmen wollte. Sie war bleich im Gesicht und sah todmüde aus. Die Haut hob sich stark gegen das schwarze Haar ab, das nach vorn viel und fast ihr Gesicht verdeckte. Schließlich nahm sie einen Schluck vom Kaffee und stellte ihn zurück auf den Tisch, lehnte sich zurück und starrte an die Decke.

"Ich habe heute Abend einen Mann sterben sehen; ich stand einfach da und sah zu, tat nichts. Ich dachte, ich wäre gemeint gewesen - er sagte uns, daß er wüßte, daß es einen Verräter unter uns gäbe." Sie mußte Voldemort nicht beim Namen nennen; denn niemand sonst konnte 'er' sein.

"Er befahl dem Verräter vorzutreten, und als er Rudds Namen nannte, hatte ich schon einen Schritt vorwärts gemacht. Ich hatte Sie schon fast aufgegeben. Tut mir leid." Ihre Stimme war voller Anspannung und Schmerz, vor allem als sie das Versehen gestand.

"Ich hatte solche Angst." Die letzten Worte waren ein Flüstern, daß Snape berührte.

Bevor er darüber nachdachte, was er sagen könnte, fand sich Snape auf dem Sofa neben Hermine wieder, die Arme um sie gelegt mit dem verzweifelten Verlangen sie zu trösten, den Schmerz aus ihrem Flüstern zu vertreiben. Nicht zum ersten Mal bedauerte er, momentan soviel kleiner zu sein als sie - alles was er tun konnte war, sie zu umarmen in der Hoffnung, daß sie es erwiderte; dann fühlte er, wie sich ihre Arme um ihn schlangen und sie ihr Gesicht an seinen Kopf schmiegte.

"Danke." Flüsterte sie einige Minuten später, weniger schmerzlich und mit mehr Farbe im Gesicht. Snape hob seinen Kopf, um sie anzusehen; tiefschwarze Augen blickten ihn an, sie biß sich unsicher auf die Unterlippe - eine Gewohnheit, die in ihrem eigenen Körper weniger unpassend wirkte.

"Ich konnte es nicht verhindern. Ich konnte nichts tun."

Snape schüttelte bei ihren Worten den Kopf. "Konnten Sie auch nicht. Es gab nichts, was Sie hätten tun können, ohne noch mehr Menschen zu töten."

"Wie halten Sie das aus?"

"Was läßt Sie glauben, ich würde es aushalten? Ich konzentriere mich auf das, was ich erreichen kann, die Wut und die Angst lasse ich dann an den Schülern aus. Und an Gläsern. Und Flaschen. Und an allem anderen, daß mir in den Weg kommt. Reparo ist wahrscheinlich einer der von mir am meisten genutzten Zaubersprüche." Diese fast ironische Bemerkung entlockte ihr beinahe ein Lächeln; ein hoffnungsvolles Zeichen, aber es würde längere Zeit dauern, bis sie das verarbeitet hatte.

Er wollte sie nicht daran erinnern, aber er hatte Fragen, die beantwortet werden mußten.

"Sie haben Rudd erwähnt, oder?" Sie nickte. "Verdammt. Das heißt, ein weiterer ist verloren."

"Also war er ein Spion?"

"Er dachte jedenfalls, daß er das gewesen wäre; er stand Voldemort nicht nahe genug, um besonders nützlich zu sein, aber es gab keinen Grund, ihn zu entmutigen, als er sich entschlossen hatte, die Seiten zu wechseln. Ich werde es Dumbledore sagen, er wird die notwendigen Leute informieren."

"Okay." Der Schmerz war wieder da, aber die Leere schien verflogen zu sein. Plötzlich schien Hermine zu bemerken, daß sie sich engumschlungen festhielten. Snape stupste sie in die Seite. "Ähm..."

"Möchten Sie, daß ich wegrücke?" Snape fragte sich, wo die Worte hergekommen waren; er hatte vorgehabt von ihr abzurücken, sobald er den Eindruck gewann, dass sie sich nicht mehr wohl fühlte. Keinesfalls hätte er ihr die Wahl lassen und eine Zurückweisung herausfordern wollen..

"Nein." Zumindest das klang entschlossen, genauso wie ihre Arme, die sich fester um ihn schlossen.

„Ich .... brauche Sie, nur noch ein Moment länger."

Dumbledore konnte warten. Es gab nichts, was man momentan für Rudd tun konnte. Aus der Nacht wurde langsam Morgen, während sie schweigend vor dem Feuer saßen, und sich Heilung und Trost spendeten.


	33. Chapter 33

33 - Donner durchfuhr sie und machte kein Geräusch

Entgegen Snape's Angebot entschied sich Hermine letztendlich, selbst mit Dumbledore zu sprechen; es war wichtig für sie.

„Ich kann nicht einfach in mein altes Leben zurückkehren und so tun, als ob dies nicht passiert sei", sagte sie mit mehr Überzeugung als sie wirklich fühlte; so allein, ohne Snape's Wärme und seiner Unterstützung, musste sie all ihre Kraft zusammen nehmen, um sich nicht zurück in seine Arme zu flüchten, weinend wie ein Kind, damit er sich der Trümmer dieses Abends annahm.

„Ich muss mich damit auseinandersetzen ... mit allen Konsequenzen."

Im Moment hatte sie nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wie sie das schaffen sollte; wo sie anfangen konnte. Snape hinterfragte ihre Entscheidung nicht. Der Morgen graute schon, als er ihr schweigend zum Büro des Schulleiters folgte.

Sie hatte nichts dagegen.

Es herrschte Grabesstille, als Dumbledore sich die Neuigkeiten über Rudd und die anderen Bruchstücke von Informationen anhörte, die sie hatte sammeln können. Ihr Bericht wurde begleitet von aufmunterndem Nicken und gemurmelten Worten und Schlucken von Tee, und, als sie den Moment beschrieb als Rudd vorgetreten war, fühlte sie Fawkes auf der Rückenlehne ihres Sessels landen und mit der Seite seines Gesichtes sanft das ihre streicheln. Der Schulleiter war auch so ein Mann der Gegensätze, dachte sie vage. Er war der exzentrische Lieblingsonkel, der Süßigkeiten verteilte und merkwürdige Äußerungen von sich gab bis man vergaß, das er der Zauberer war, den Voldemort nicht direkt herauszufordern wagte. Jetzt war nichts zu merken von dem etwas verrückten alten Mann mit dem verschmitzten Zwinkern; an seiner Stelle war eine kraftvolle Präsenz zu spüren mit Augen, die eine scharfe analytische Intelligenz ausstrahlten; geschickt entlockte er ihr jedes kleinste Detail ihrer Begegnung mit dem Dunklen Lord. Das Gefühl der Ebenbürtigkeit, das Anerkennen ihres Erlebnisses und ihr Recht teilzunehmen, gab ihr mehr Kraft, als jede Art väterlichen Trostes das gekonnt hätte. Das Gefühl der Sinnlosigkeit ebbte langsam ab, der Glaube daran, dass es wert war, den Kampf fortzusetzen, dass das Helle noch einige Trümpfe in den Ärmeln seiner Robe verborgen hatte, kehrte zurück.

Am Ende der Befragung war sie immer noch geschockt und müde, aber die Normalität hatte begonnen, wieder in ihre Welt zurückzukehren.

Als sie ihren restlichen Tee ausgetrunken hatte, wurde ihr bewusst wie still es in dem Raum geworden war. Dumbledore beobachtete sie, mit Besorgnis in seinen Augen.

„Du bis heute Nacht sozusagen durchs Feuer gegangen, Hermine," sagte er sachte. „Wenn du dich heute ausruhen möchtest, werde ich Entsprechendes veranlassen."

Er gab ihr die Möglichkeit zu flüchten, wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit. Instinktiv sah sie zu der anderen Person im Raum hinüber; diese saß regungslos da und vermittelte dabei eine innere Kraft die nicht ihr gehörte

Snape.

Snape, der sie gehalten hatte. Snape der ihr angeboten hatte, diesen Teil der Aufgabe zu übernehmen um ihr so viel wie möglich zu ersparen. Sie schluckte.

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern," sagte sie vorsichtig, "dass Professor Snape jemals einen Tag gefehlt hat, seit ich an der Schule bin. Es würde merkwürdig aussehen, wenn er jetzt damit anfinge. Ich glaube, dass ich den Tag überstehen werde" Sie zögerte etwas, dann lächelte sie schwach. "Es könnte allerdings sein, dass ich etwas gereizt sein werde."

Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie gerade die kleine Andeutung eines zustimmenden Lächelns gesehen hatte, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie ihre Antwort an Snape und nicht an Dumbledore gerichtet hatte.

„In diesem Fall," erwiderte der Schulleiter, als ob sie ihn direkt angesprochen hatte, „solltet ihr euch beide besser beeilen. Der Unterricht wird gleich beginnen."

Hermine zuckte etwas zusammen, als diese Worte aus einer unerwarteten Richtung kamen. Sie nickte und stand auf. Snape stand ebenfalls auf. Dumbeldore's leises „Gut gemacht ... alle beide" klang noch nach, als sie den Raum verließen und den Korridor hinunter gingen. Während sie gingen dachte Hermine an das letzte Mal, als sie diesen Korridor entlang gingen, gleich nach dem Unfall; damals herrschte eine stumme Feindseligkeit zwischen ihnen, jeder hätte den anderen am liebsten sonst wohin gewünscht. Jetzt waren sie genauso schweigsam, aber seine Gegenwart war nicht länger eine Bedrohung; jetzt war sie Beistand und Kraft ohne die sie nicht mehr sein wollte - nicht mehr sein konnte. Sie erreichten schließlich den Wasserspeier, durch den sie in den Hauptteil der Schule gelangten; ab hier musste sie wieder ihre Rolle als Snape aufnehmen.

Sie zögerte. Sie musste etwas sagen, bevor dieser Moment vorbeiging.

„Ich bin froh, dass ich selbst mit dem Schulleiter gesprochen habe." Sie sah auf ihre Hände. „Es hat geholfen. Es ... hat mich beruhigt... irgendwie. Hat mir das Gefühl gegeben das es nicht ganz .... hoffnungslos .... war."

„So ergeht es mir auch immer." Seine Stimme ließ ein tiefes, unausgesprochenes Mitgefühl erkennen.

„Ist er immer so? Hinterher, meine ich."

„Ja."

„Ich verstehe". Sie hörte auf zu sprechen, ging aber auch nicht weiter. Da war noch etwas anderes. Sie riss sich vom Anblick ihrer Hände los und sah ihm in die Augen; das Braun war ihres, aber das Verstehen und Wissen das in ihnen lag, war es nicht.

„Danke," sagte sie einfach. Sie konnte nicht mehr sagen, konnte das jetzt nicht weiter ausführen.

Sein aufmerksamer Blick veränderte sich nicht und seine Stimme war ruhig und aufrichtig.

„Gern geschehen."

__

Der Januar ging langsam in Februar über.

Hermine wanderte weiter in Snape's Fußstapfen und das Dunkle Mal auf ihrem Arm blieb ruhig. Die Alpträume der Zusammenkunft verblassten langsam, aber diese Nacht hatte ihre Beziehung zu Snape unwiderruflich verändert. Nicht während des Unterrichtes; sie war genauso unfreundlich zu ihm wie immer - wenn nicht sogar noch unfreundlicher, ganz so, als ob die Tatsache, dass er wusste - wirklich und wahrhaftig - dass sie ihn nicht verletzen wollte, sie befreite und noch ungebremster austeilen ließ.

Nein, während des Unterrichtes gab es keinen Unterschied.

Die Veränderung war am Abend zu spüren. Ihre gemeinsam verbrachte Zeit hatte eine andere Qualität angenommen, ein tieferes Verstehen ohne Worte. Das Spüren, in welcher Verfassung der jeweils andere sich gerade befand, das tiefe Verständnis für die Gründe, die zu einem Wutausbruch führten oder zu Anflügen von Frustration. Es war ihr nie bewusst gewesen, wie viel sie von sich selbst früher immer zurückgehalten hatte. Es war erheiternd und berauschend und beruhigend und besänftigend und sie fragte sich, ob er wohl das gleiche fühlte.

Dann waren da die Berührungen. Eine Hand zwischen ihren Schulterblättern um ihr mitzuteilen, das auf dem Tisch neben ihr ein Becher Kaffee für sie stünde; Finger auf seinem Arm, um ihn während eines Experimentes auf etwas aufmerksam zu machen; kleine Gesten der Begrüßung und Verabschiedung. Nichts großes - und, ganz sicher, nichts öffentliches - einfach nur ein unbewusstes Berühren, um sich der Gegenwart des jeweils anderen zu versichern. Etwas, das ihnen kaum bewusst wurde.

Und die immer wiederkehrende Frage, die durch ihren Kopf geisterte: was würde er tun wenn sie, nur einmal, seine Hand nähme, sie zu ihrem Mund führte und mit ihren Lippen über seine Haut streichen würde...?

„.... Valentinstag ...."

Das Wort drang in Hermines Gedanken und brachte sie augenblicklich unsanft zurück in die Große Halle. In Anbetracht der Jahreszeit und wenn sie die versteckten Blicke, die einige der Schüler in Richtung des Lehrertisches warfen, richtig deutete, so hatte sie gerade die Ankündigung des diesjährigen Balls zum Valentinstag verpasst. Sie wusste natürlich davon - sie hätte es auch kaum verpassen können, da sie bei der letzten Lehrerversammlung, als Flitwick, Hooch und Hagrid mit der Organisation des Festes beauftragt worden waren, anwesend gewesen war. Egal, sie war sehr beschäftigt gewesen, in mehr als einer Hinsicht, mit dem Todesser-Treffen und hatte sich bei Unterhaltungen im Lehrerzimmer, die sich um die „Top Secret"- Pläne für das Fest drehten, einfach ausgeblendet. Wenn man bedachte, wer im Planungs-Komitee saß, konnte die Schule froh sein, wenn sie mit nichts schlimmerem als einer Plage singender Zwerge davon kam.

Wie sich am Abend herausstellte, hatte Snape genau so wenig Lust auf den Ball wie sie.

„Es wird Sie sicherlich nicht überraschen, dass Miss Browns und Miss Patil's erster Gedanke ein weiterer ‚lustiger' Mädchen Abend war, an dem sie mir weitere Qualen im Namen der Schönheit zufügen wollen. Ihr zweiter Gedanke war, mir mitzuteilen, dass es meine ‚Pflicht' sei, einige dieser ‚traumhaften' Kleider für sie umzuwandeln. Ich hatte Mühe ihnen zu entkommen und in meinen Zimmern wurde ich dann von einem Stapel mehr oder weniger ausführlicher Anfragen bezüglich Badeöle und Parfüme begrüßt.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck ließ sie auflachen.

„Sieht so aus, als ob Sie ein Opfer Deines eigenen Erfolges geworden sind," sagte sie herzlos. „Alles was ich tun muss, ist, einen Tag zu überleben, an dem die Schüler noch unaufmerksamer sind als sonst und umherfliegenden Klatschern ausweichen, beschriftet mit schlechten Liebesgedichten, verteilt von Hinkepanks die in Cherubine verzauberte wurden. Was könnte leichter sein?"

Sie wurde mit einem unterdrücktem Lachen aus seiner Richtung belohnt.

Was könnte leichter sein?

----------

Am Abend des Balles hatte Hermine mit einem wachsenden Gefühl von Unwirklichkeit zu kämpfen. Es war einfach gewesen, diese ganze Sache zu ignorieren, solange man sich in der Abgeschiedenheit der Kerker befand. Niemand würde von Professor Snape erwarten, dass er an der allgemeinen Aufregung teilnahm; im Gegenteil, wenn sie auch nur das leiseste Interesse gezeigt hätte, hätte das sicher eine Flut von anonymen Hinweisen auf die sichere psychiatrische Station des St. Mungo Krankenhauses zur Folge gehabt . Sie hatte die zunehmende Aufregung und die umherfliegenden Vermutungen abgeblockt, mit Bedacht die geschickten Mitteilungen bezüglich der Dekoration übersehen und Hooch einen boshaften Blick zugeworfen, als diese vorschlug, die Schüler ausnahmsweise ein bisschen ‚über die Stränge' schlagen zu lassen.

Hooch versuchte nicht, diesen Punkt noch einmal anzusprechen.

Am Ende waren es dann keine verzauberten Hinkepanks sondern verzauberte Leprechauns gewesen. Sie sausten auf kleinen verzauberten Besen durch das Schloss, trugen Karten aus, sangen Verse von sehr zweifelhafter Qualität und überschütteten Leute mit Gold und bereits etwas verwelkten Rosen. Das Gold verschwand nach ein paar Stunden; die Rosen nicht, und im Laufe des Nachmittags fingen sie an, eine Gefahr für Gesundheit und Sicherheit darzustellen - etwas worauf Argus Filch lauthals jeden hinwies, der lange genug stehen blieb.

Hermine fertigte den ersten - und einzigen - Leprechaun, der es wagte in den Klassenraum einzudringen, ab, indem sie lässig ihren Zauberstab zog und ihn mit einem Petrificus Totalis belegte, ohne dafür auch nur einen Moment ihren Unterricht zu unterbrechen. Als der unbewegliche Leprechaun zu Boden polterte, ging Hermine zur Tür und griff sich den kleinen Besen, der reiterlos in der Luft hing und so verwirrt aussah, wie es einem leblosen Gegenstand nur möglich war. Sie wandte sich an die Klasse als sie wieder nach vorne getreten war.

„Mein Unterricht wird von solcher Art Unsinn nicht gestört werden. Carstairs," - an einen Ravenclaw Zweitklässler gewandt - „schaffe diese Kreatur zur Seite. Alle anderen, macht weiter mit euren Tränken."

Danach waren die Kerker eine Oase der Ruhe.

Wie auch immer, jede Oase musste einmal verlassen werden und der Schulleiter hatte keinen Zweifel daran gelassen, dass jeder Lehrer in der Grossen Halle zum Dinner und der anschließenden Feierlichkeit zu erscheinen hatte. Mit einem Widerstreben, dass sogar sie überraschte, machte sich Hermine auf zum Abendessen. Unterwegs begegnete sie einem vor sich hin fluchenden Filch, der mit einem großen Besen die Blumen zusammenkehrte.

Sie saß an der Lehrertafel und aß, ohne zu wissen was, fühlte sich abgeschnitten von den Schleifen und Ballons und Blumen und der Rosigkeit die über allem lag. Sie warf einen Blick zum Gryffindor Tisch hinüber. Snape saß zwischen Ron und Neville; es wurde geplaudert und gelacht, seine Körpersprache gab ihr jedoch keinen Hinweis auf seinen Gemütszustand. Dies schien alles so weit entfernt zu sein. Nachdem das Abendessen beendet war, entstand ein allgemeines Scharren, als die Bänke und Tische zurückgeschoben wurden und der Saal sich selbst zu einem Tanzsaal herrichtete. Die Schüler schlenderten umher und Hermine verlor Snape aus den Augen. Sie fühlte sich unruhig und entfernte sich von der Estrade, fing an umherzustreifen, so, wie sie ihn das so oft hatte tun sehen, während vieler ähnlicher Veranstaltungen.

Sie nahm diesen Abend irgendwie nur gedämpft wahr. Alle Vorbeikommenden versuchte sie möglichst unbeteiligt anzustarren, aber ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt allein Snape; Snape mit Harry, mit Ron, mit Dean, mit Lavender - wenigstens war es ihm gelungen, eine Verabredung zu vermeiden. Die Gryffindors schienen sich nur in einer Gruppe zu bewegen, deren Mitglieder von Zeit zur Zeit wechselten.

Die Musik begann und die Leute fanden sich zu Paaren zusammen; Snape schien noch mit niemandem zusammen zu sein, obgleich es ihr schien, als ob Ron irgendetwas vorhatte. Sie wunderte sich einen Moment darüber, vergaß es aber sogleich. Ihm war es durchaus zuzutrauen, dass er versuchen würde sie zu überreden ihre Privilegien als Schulsprecherin auszunutzen, um dicht genug zur Lehrertafel und damit an den Punsch zu kommen. Die Tänzer kamen an ihr vorbei und die Gryffindor-Gruppe verschwand aus ihrer Sicht. Sie schritt weiter.

Das nächste Mal als sich die Menge teilte, sah sie Alice Lacock mit leerem Blick zu einem Gryffindor Jungen starren. Er hielt ihre Hand als ob sie jeden Moment explodieren könnte und warf böse Blicke zu einer Schar Slytherin Jungen. Er fühlte sich ganz offensichtlich gar nicht wohl bei der Aussicht an einer Neuinszenierung der weniger romantischen Szenen aus Romeo und Julia teilzunehmen. Hermine entschied, hier vorbeugend einzugreifen; mit ihrem starren Blick, in dem das Versprechen einer Strafarbeit lag, unterbrach sie den Augenkontakt zwischen den angehenden Gegnern und erinnerte die Slytherins an die Tugenden von Rücksichtnahme und Feinheit und, das war das Wichtigste, daran, niemandem einen Grund zum Abzug von Häuserpunkten zu geben.

Die Mission schien erfolgreich gewesen zu sein; das nächste Mal als Hermine sie sah, waren alle sehr bemüht, einander zu ignorieren. Sie versuchte, sich über den Erfolg ihrer Snape-Darstellung zu freuen, aber es gelang ihr nicht. Sie hätte sie gerne angeschrieen: Vor nur 3 Wochen starb ein Mann. Ein anderer Mann stirbt vielleicht heute nacht, genau jetzt, und alles was euch interessiert sind Verabredungen und Hauspunkte. Woran denkt ihr eigentlich? Versteht ihr denn gar nichts?

Auf dem Tanzboden sah sie durch ein Lücke Snape mit Neville tanzen, sehr vorsichtig, und mit so großem Abstand wie möglich. Sie konnte sich nicht einmal über seine missliche Lage amüsieren oder Mitleid mit seinen Füssen empfinden. Eine beklemmende Frustration schnürte ihr den Hals zu und plötzlich musste sie raus, fort von diesem Lärm und der Hitze und diesen unwissenden Menschen.

Draußen im Garten, nahm sie einen tiefen Atemzug der eisigen Luft, ohne sich um die Kälte zu kümmern. Der Himmel war weit und klar; so wie in der Nacht in der sie anhand der Konstellation der Sterne herausgefunden hatte, dass sie noch in England gewesen war. Sie versuchte, diesen Gedanken wegzuschieben; das war lächerlich, das Leben ging weiter, sie wurde damit fertig. Sie atmete noch einmal tief ein und langsam wieder aus, beobachtete, wie ihr Atem kondensierte und wirbelte, beleuchtet von dem gedämpften Licht, das aus den Fenstern des Schlosses fiel.

„Geht es Ihnen gut?"

Erkundigte sich jemand ruhig. Snape.

Sie hatte nicht gedacht, dass er ihr Verschwinden bemerken würde. Sie versuchte ihre Gedanken zu ordnen.

„Es ist alles so unwirklich," sagte sie schließlich, ohne ihn anzusehen. Er fragte nicht und er sagte auch nichts dazu, wartete einfach, dass sie fortfahren würde. „Es erscheint mir nicht richtig. Nach allem was passiert ist." Sie zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen in dem Bemühen ihre Gefühle in Worte zu fassen. „Es ist, als ob sich nichts verändert hätte, aber das sollte es."

„Für sie hat sich nichts geändert", sagte er sanft. „Etwas Bedeutendes geschieht und die Sonne geht immer noch auf und die Erde dreht sich immer noch weiter und Mr Longbottom ist immer noch nicht in der Lage, die einfachste Aufgabe erfolgreich zu lösen." Nach einer Weile fuhr er fort. „Das Leben geht weiter, Hermine. Mit Ihnen oder ohne Sie."

Sie schauderte.

„Das ist ein kalter Gedanke."

„Diese Welt ist ein kalter Ort. Die da drinnen werden das noch früh genug entdecken. Albus denkt, das man sie so lang wie möglich davor schützen muss. Ich ... „

„Sie sind anderer Meinung," beendete sie den Satz für ihn.

„Menschen abzuschirmen macht sie verletzbar. Das ist etwas, was wir uns meiner Meinung nach nicht leisten können."

Nein. Voldemort's Kreise waren ganz sicher kein Ort für Schwäche.

Sie stimmte ihm schweigend zu. Er hatte recht.

„Ist das der Grund dass Sie .... so sind?"

„Ja. Nun ja - das, und meine angeborene, unangenehme Art."

Die letzte Bemerkung war eine kleine Stichelei, dazu gedacht war, sie aufzumuntern, sie verstand das. Aber nach allem was sie miteinander durchgemacht hatten, fand sie es irgendwie unpassend.

„Sie haben keine angeborene, unangenehme Art," sagte sie, direkter, als sie es eigentlich vorgehabt hatte, die Worte kamen aus dem Teil ihrer selbst, der die Grundlage für Hermines Wesen bildete. Ihr Atem hing vor ihr in der Luft, bewegte sich, sichtbarer Beweis, dass sie wirklich gesprochen hatte. In die lastende Stille zwischen ihnen brachen mit einem Mal wieder die Geräusche des Balles ein, verloren sich in der Nacht; die Musik, entfesselter Diskant, unterbrochen von Bassklängen; Lachen und Reden, einzelne Worte und Stimmen die sich heraushoben aus diesem an- und abschwellenden Meer von Geräuschen. Sie meinte, dass er ihren Namen gesagt hätte aber es konnte genau so gut das Rasseln seines Atems in der Luft gewesen sein. Plötzlich war sie der Meinung, dass sie überhaupt nicht wissen wollte, wohin dies alles führen würde, zumindest nicht jetzt hier draußen in der Februar Kälte, während eines gestohlenen Augenblicks, für den sie sich später rechtfertigen und entschuldigen musste.

Es brauchte Zeit und Pflege und Aufmerksamkeit, wie das Brauen eines seltenen und schwierigen Zaubertranks.

„Sie sollten zurück zum Ball gehen," sagte sie und hoffte, das ihre Stimme nicht zu zittrig klang. „Die Jungs werden Sie vermissen, wenn Sie nicht da sind."

Sie merkte, wie er zurücktrat.

„Ja, Sie haben natürlich recht. Gute Nacht, Hermine."

Seine Stimme klang jetzt wieder verschlossener, er zog sich nicht nur körperlich zurück. Sie wollte das nicht. Nein, überhaupt nicht.

„Severus", sagte sie und hoffte, dass der Klang seines Vornamens ihn aufhalten würde. Das tat es. „Ich habe bemerkt, dass Sie die Versuchsreihen heute nicht kontrolliert haben. Ich würde gerne wissen.... ob Sie vorhaben, das nach dem Ball noch zu tun."

Er schwieg so lange, dass sie schon dachte, er wäre in den Ballsaal zurückgekehrt, ohne ihr zu antworten. Dann sprach er.

„Wenn es Sie nicht stört." Seine Stimme war vorsichtig, als ob er unsicheren Boden betrat.

„Nein, überhaupt nicht," sagte sie, hörte die gleiche Vorsicht in ihrer eigenen Stimme. „Ich würde mich über Ihre Gesellschaft freuen."

„Dann sehen wir uns nach dem Ball."

Sie sagte nichts als er sie verließ. Oberflächliches Geplänkel kam überhaupt nicht in Frage. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass die Welt gerade begonnen hatte, sich wieder zu drehen, ohne das irgendjemand außer ihr etwas davon gemerkt hatte. Hermine atmete bewusst ein, spannte ihr Zwerchfell an und konzentrierte sich darauf, in einem gleichmäßigen, kontrollierten Strom auszuatmen. Sie fragte sich, was genau sie jetzt eigentlich in Gang gesetzt hatte.

Und wo genau sie am Morgen sein würde.


	34. Chapter 34

**34 - Ein Bruch in der Mauer, eine zerstörte Pforte**

Im Verhältnis zu diesem hier waren der Weihnachtsball - und der Halloween Tanz - geradezu angenehm, dachte Snape. Der Ball zum Valentinstag. Eine willkommene Entschuldigung für eine Orgie in Rosa und Rot und Cherubinen, genug um jeden krank zu machen, von denen, deren Kunstempfinden eher in Richtung Pollock denn Rubens tendierte, ganz zu schweigen.

Seine Nebenbeschäftigung, das Herstellen von Haut- und Haarpflegelotionen, hielt ihn ziemlich auf Trab in den wenigen Tagen bis zum Ball - anscheinend hatte jedes Mädchen der Schule inzwischen von seinen Mischungen gehört und wollte auch welche davon. Snape fand es sehr amüsant zu wissen, dass er mit diesem Unternehmen bei weitem mehr Geld machte, als die Weasley-Zwillinge mit ihren verschiedenen ausserschulischen Aktivitäten.

Überraschender war da seine plötzliche Popularität als Mode Designer. Die Kleidung, die er für den Weihnachtsball umgewandelt hatte, war nicht unbemerkt geblieben und niemals hätte er sich vorstellen können, dass sie sich zu einem Objekt der Begierde entwickeln würde - unzählige Mädchen hatten ihn gefragt, wo er die Kleider her hatte und ob er noch mehr besorgen könnte. Sein Unmut über die ständigen Störungen musste verborgen werden - nicht total, denn Hermine hätte das auch nicht gefallen, aber etwas Mäßigung tat Not. Die Vorstellung, was die Mädchen wohl täten, wenn sie wüssten wen sie da um Kleider baten, amüsierte ihn und lenkte ihn gleichzeitig ab.

Wie auch immer, auch die größte Belustigung wurde nach der x-ten Wiederholung schal. Hin und wieder rief er sich ins Gedächtnis, wer und was er wirklich war und das widerte ihn etwas an; er redete sich ein, dass es widerlich war, freundlich zu tun und den langweiligen Beratungen über Schnitte und Materialien zu zuhören. Irgendwo im Hintergrund jedoch dachte er, dass es wohl eher die Freude darüber, so gefragt zu sein, war, die ihn anwiderte - man kam auf ihn zu um seine Hilfe zu erbitten und nicht um ihn zu ärgern oder zu beschimpfen. Eigentlich hätte er diesem Wunsch nach Bestätigung längst entwachsen sein sollen oder er hätte zumindest erwartet, dass Zeit und Umstände ihn aus ihm herausgeprügelt hätten. Es war jedoch offensichtlich, dass sein Bedürfnis nach Anerkennung nur ängstlich verborgen und nicht vernichtet worden war - wie er es angenommen - sogar gehofft - hatte.

Der Gedanke, dass sie ihn wenigstens nicht seiner Gesellschaft wegen aufsuchten, versöhnte ihn etwas - abgesehen von jenen, die normalerweise sowieso Hermines Gesellschaft suchten. Aber sogar ihnen, das war ihm klar - und, er nahm an, das es auch Hermine wusste - ging es bei dieser Freundschaft hauptsächlich um sich selbst und nicht um das eigentliche Wesen ‚Hermine'. Weder Potter noch Weasley - es war schwierig ihnen die Ehre zu erweisen, sie mit ihren Vornamen benennen, wenn er daran dachte wie wenig sie Hermine verstanden - hatten auch nur die leiseste Ahnung was sie antrieb und schenkten ihren Interessen nur sehr oberflächliche Beachtung. Nach sechs Jahren, sollten sie es eigentlich besser wissen, dachte er. Er akzeptierte ihre Zuneigung zu ihr - und bemerkte nicht, wie dieses Zugeständnis einer Zuneigung die Veränderung offenbarte, die mit ihm vorgegangen war in den letzten Monaten - und wünschte, sie würden endlich erwachsen werden.

Er hatte versucht, mit Hermine eines Abends darüber zu sprechen; an einem dieser Abende, die die beiden im Labor verbrachten, eingehüllt im gegenseitigen Verstehen. Sie tranken Kaffee, saßen in Sesseln die Hermine aus einigen Labor-Stühlen verwandelt hatte und genossen die Wärme des Feuers im Feuerrost während sie darauf warteten, dass der letzte Schub der Versuche und Tränke abkühlte.

Die Unterhaltung bestand eigentlich nur aus kurzen Bemerkungen und gelegentlich war irgendein Gedanke zu hören. Spontan wandte er sich plötzlich zu Hermine.

„Warum verbringen Sie Ihre Zeit mit Potter und Weasley? Ich weiß, Sie sind Freunde, aber stört es Sie nicht, dass sie Sie die meiste Zeit sehr rücksichtslos behandeln?"

„Stört es Sie?" kam ruhig die Antwort aus den Tiefen des anderen Sessels.

„Naja ..." Snape zögerte. „Ich glaube, es stört mich nicht wenn sie mir gegenüber rücksichtslos sind, aber wenn sie es Ihnen gegenüber sind, stört es mich schon."

Hermine sah von ihrem Kaffee auf und lächelte zu ihm hinüber und in dem Moment wurde Snape bewusst, was er mit diesem einen Satz preisgegeben hatte. Er überlegte, ob er versuchen sollte ... nein. Ganz sicher war Hermine nicht überrascht, auch wenn sie nie darüber gesprochen hatten.

"Zerbrechen Sie sich darüber nicht den Kopf, Severus," sagte sie nach einer Weile. „Es sind Jungen. Es würde sie nur durcheinander bringen, wenn ich versuchen würde, sie zu ändern und ich weiß mir zu helfen, wenn sie mich zu sehr stören. Meistens halten sie es für die Auswirkung meiner PMS," fügte sie trocken hinzu," aber es klappt. Ansonsten sind sie gute Freunde und im großen und ganzen verhindern sie, dass ich zu ernst werde."

„Hatten Sie damit Probleme, die letzten Monate - zu ernst zu werden?" fragte Snape.

Hermine dachte eine Weile über diese Frage nach.

„Ich musste ernster sein, glaube ich. Ernstes Verhalten war einfach zweckmäßig. Sie haben mich mich neulich gelehrt, auf andere Weise damit umzugehen."

Ein Zugeständnis gegen ein Zugeständnis, keines genau definiert aber von beiden verstanden. Sie ließen sich ins Schweigen zurückfallen, unterbrochen nur vom Aufflammen und Zischen der herunterbrennenden Holzscheite, bis Hermine ihren Kaffee ausgetrunken hatte, den Becher wegstellte und ihre Hand Snape entgegen streckte. „Kommen Sie, lassen Sie uns mal nachsehen, wie weit wir mit unserer letzten Versuchsreihe gekommen sind." Er nahm ihre Hand und ließ sich von ihr aus dem Sessel hochziehen. Sie hatten den Griff sofort gelöst, als er auf den Füssen stand, aber er spürte ihn noch eine Weile in seiner Erinnerung und seiner Sehnsucht. Der Morgen des Valentinstages dämmerte frostig herauf und eine Eiseskälte hatte alles mit einer zentimeterdicken Schicht Raureif überzogen, der in der kalten Wintersonne sosehr glitzerte, dass es in den Augen wehtat.

Snape wachte mit einem unbestimmten Grauen auf; manche Dinge ändern sich nie, unabhängig vom Jahr oder dem Körper und der Valentinstag war so eine Sache. Unendlich grauenvoll.

Alle Bestellungen waren ‚ausgeliefert' und die Verwandlung der Kleider war erledigt; es war ihm geglückt Lavender und Parvati, nach ihrem Vorschlag, den ‚Mädchenabend' , wie sie es nannten, zu wiederholen, aus dem Weg zu gehen. Er hatte - und zwar sehr so schnell wie möglich - einige Enthaarungszauber in der Bibliothek gefunden und nutzte sie häufig (da sie selten länger als einen Tag vorhielten) um sicher zu gehen, den Mädchen keinerlei Anlass zu weiteren Vorschlägen zu geben, ihn wieder in die Ecke zu treiben, dann machte er es sich mit Hermine in den Kerkern gemütlich und schützte großen Arbeitsdruck vor bis sie aufgaben. Hermine amüsierte sich köstlich über seine übertriebene Entrüstung und seinen Widerwillen. Na ja, vielleicht doch nicht so übertrieben.

Snape lag im Bett und sah dem schwachen Sonnenlicht zu, das sich durch die Fenster mühte, sein Geist noch etwas benommen vom warmen Schlaf und er versuchte, nicht darüber nachzudenken, ob Hermine und er es wohl schaffen würden heute Abend auf dem Ball miteinander zu tanzen. Er lenkte sich ab, indem er im Geiste den Ablauf des heutigen Tages durchging, rief sich die verschiedenen Unterrichtsfächer ins Gedächtnis und prüfte sich selbst, ob er die Hausarbeit, die Hermine gemacht hatte, auch genügend nachgearbeitet hatte, um sicher zu gehen, dass er alles wusste was sie wusste.

Wenn dieses Experiment auch für sonst nichts gut war, so sorgte es wenigstens dafür, dass er auf verschiedenen Gebieten, an die er nach Verlassen der Schule keinen Gedanken mehr verschwendet hatte, wieder auf dem letzten Stand der Dinge war. Verwandlung, zum Beispiel. Das Wiederholen von Arithmantik war sehr interessant - er hatte sich auch nach der Schule bis zu einem gewissen Grad damit beschäftigt, da es ein praktisches Hilfsmittel zur Berechnung des möglichen Ergebnisses von Versuchen mit eher flüchtigen Substanzen war. Ebenso Runen. Sie waren eine Hilfe für seine Arbeit an den mehr historischen Aspekten der Tränkeherstellung.

Geschichte der Zauberei dagegen würde niemals von Interesse sein - und hatte ganz sicher keinerlei Fortschritte gemacht seit seinem eigenen Unterricht. Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste war derartig frustrierend, dass er sich auf die Zunge beißen musste, als der neueste in der Abfolge der unnützen Schwachköpfe, der sonstwo aufgelesen worden war, versuchte, ihm etwas beizubringen.

Es nützte alles nichts, Snape konnte den Moment nicht länger hinauszögern, glitt aus dem Bett und bewegte sich in Richtung Dusche. So schön es wäre den ganzen Tag zu verschlafen - und den Abend - es war nicht machbar. Jemand würde zweifellos nach ihm sehen, im Unterschied zu seiner eigenen Auffassung von Verpflichtung.

Der Tag war genau so entsetzlich, wie er erwartet hatte. Leprechauns, ausgerechnet. Auf Besen, Valtentinskarten verteilend. Es juckte ihn in den Fingern, sie mit einem Vergessenszauber zu belegen und musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken als er mitanhörte, wie einige Zweitklässler sich darüber unterhielten, wie ‚Snape' den ersten, der es gewagt hatte, in den Klassenraum einzudringen, abgefertigt hatte.

Seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen wurden kurze Zeit später wahr; er, Harry und Ron waren auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen, als ein sausendes Geräusch in der Luft einen Leprechaun ankündigte und Snape sich automatisch duckte. Als er sich wieder aufrichtete, schwebte die Kreatur vor ihm, grinsend wie ein Verrückter, und ließ Münzen zusammen mit einer Rose auf ihn niederregnen. Snape griff automatisch nach der Rose, während die Münzen melodisch klirrten, als sie um ihn herum auf den Steinboden fielen.

Der Leprechaun wendete und raste davon auf seinem albernen Besenstiel als Snape sich die irgendwie traurig aussehende Blume in seiner Hand ansah. Harry und Ron hatten auch jeweils eine, aber sahen mit einigem Interesse zu ihm hinüber.

„So, von wem ist es?" fragte Ron, mit Begeisterung in der Stimme. „Hast Du etwa einen Freund?!"

„Ron!" zischte Harry. Ron schaute ihn an, offensichtlich verstand er nicht, was er falsches gesagt haben könnte. Snape war nahe daran, Harry dafür zu danken, dass er wenigstens gemerkt hatte, dass sein ungläubiger Ausruf alles andere als schmeichelhaft für sie war, aber auch Ron schien das gerade begriffen zu haben und lief etwas rot an.

„Na ja, ich meine ... Du hast doch gar keine Zeit ... Du bist immer in der Bibliothek ... oder im Klassenraum für Zaubertränke ... und dann bist Du auch noch Schulsprecherin."

„Ron," seufzte Snape und legte soviel wie möglich von Hermine in seine Stimme, „halt die Klappe, bevor Du noch tiefer ins Fettnäpfchen trittst." Er lächelte, sich sehr wohl darüber im klaren, dass sein Lächeln nicht seine Augen erreichen würde, aber er hoffte, dass Ron seine Bemerkung als freundschaftliche Stichelei auffassen würde. Dankenswerter Weise, war Ron nur zu froh, nichts mehr sagen zu müssen und bemerkte nicht, dass ‚Hermine' alles andere als überglücklich war.

Harry hatte sich seine Rose genauer angesehen und lachte. Snape sah ihn fragend an und Harry zeigte ihm die Karte, die an der Rose hing.

„Für meine frisch gepökelte Kröte" stand auf der Karte.

Snape sah wahrscheinlich genauso verständnislos aus, wie er sich fühlte, denn Harry lachte wieder und sagte „es ist von Ginny - Du erinnerst Dich doch noch, der Valentisgruß den sie mir in unserem zweiten Jahr geschickt hat. ‚Seine Augen so grün wie eine frisch gepökelte Kröte'. Fred und George konnten sich Wochen lang nicht mehr einkriegen!"

Snape lachte, da es offensichtlich von ihm erwartet wurde und machte sich eine geistige Notiz, dass er Hermine fragen wollte, von was zum Teufel Harry eigentlich sprach. Das der Gruß von Ginny kam, war keine Überraschung - Snape nahm an, dass Harry ihr etwas ähnliches geschickt hatte. Ron's war zweifellos von der augenblicklichen Freundin der Woche: einer Hufflepuff, aber Snape konnte sich nicht an ihren Namen erinnern. Ron war nicht sehr begeistert - wahrscheinlich stand sie schon auf der Abschussliste.

All das hatte ihn bisher von seiner eigenen Rose abgelenkt, aber er konnte es nicht länger hinausschieben, er musste sich die Karte ansehen; die Jungs wollten offen-sichtlich ebenfalls wissen, wer ihm die Rose geschickt hatte. Er drehte die Karte um und las.

„Einen fröhlichen Valentinstag wünscht Dir Neville Longbottom."

Panik ergriff Snape. Bitte, bitte, lass das ein schlechter Scherz sein - er hatte Alice Lacock's Aufmerksamkeiten gegenüber ‚Snape' sozusagen indirekt als sein Stellvertreter überstanden, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob er mit einer direkten Konfrontation Neville Longbottom's umgehen könnte.

Er wurde gerettet, als Harry bemerkte. „Ach ja, ich hatte ganz vergessen, das Neville das vorgehabt hatte."

„Was vorhatte?" fragte Snape nervös.

„Er hat jedem Mädchen unseres Jahrgangs aus Gryffindor einen Valentinsgruß geschickt," erklärte Harry. „Er fand es gemein, dass letztes Jahr nicht jede einen Gruß erhalten hatte, deswegen hatte er beschlossen, dass dieses Jahr niemand leer ausgehen sollte."

„Du musst also nicht befürchten, dass Neville scharf auf Dich ist," frotzelte Ron. Snape lächelte ihn schwach an.

Erleichterung. Tief empfundene Erleichterung. Es war typisch Longbottom, so etwas zu tun - sehr Gryffindor mäßig und zum Glück unpersönlich. Er musste also nicht den Rest des Tages - Woche - Jahr .... abtauchen und dem Jungen aus dem Weg gehen ... nein, kein Jahr. Die Alraunen würden bald soweit sein und dann würde all dies vorbei sein. Er wartete auf das Gefühl der Erleichterung bei diesem Gedanken und fand es merkwürdig, dass, obwohl er durchaus Erleichterung verspürte, in diesem Gefühl auch Wehmut mitschwang.

Zu viele andere Dinge würden ebenfalls vorbei sein.

Der Rest des Tages verlief ohne weiter Zwischenfälle; die Leprechauns verschwanden zur Mittagszeit, was viele erleichterte, und die allgemeine Begeisterung steigerte sich noch im Laufe des Nachmittags.

Das Abendessen war das typische Hogwarts Festmahl - Snape hatte noch nie verstanden, wie man nach diesen Mengen von angebotenen Speisen sich überhaupt noch bewegen konnte, vom Tanzen ganz zu schweigen. Er nahm sich etwas Gemüse und hörte dem aufgeregten Geplauder um ihn herum nur mit halbem Ohr zu, während er versuchte, diese überwältigende Dekoration zu ignorieren. Wie immer hatte man keine Mühen gescheut und die Halle war rosa. Sehr rosa. Rosa Kerzen, rosa Schleifen, rosa Ballons, rote Herzen, die im Luftzug hin- und herschwebten und die Kleider der Mädchen, deren Farben sich überwiegend zwischen rosa und rot bewegten. Nur die Decke war unverändert, sie spiegelte die klare schwarze Nacht mit einer Myriade von Sternen wieder.

Sein eigenes Zugeständnis zu diesem Anlass bestand darin, die Farbe seiner Samtjacke, die er zum Weihnachtsball getragen hatte, von Schwarz in ein sehr dunkles Rot zu verwandeln; in diesem gedämpften Licht war der Unterschied kaum zu bemerken. Lavender und Parvati waren zu Anfang ganz entsetzt, dass er sich nichts Neues ausgedacht hatte, aber am Ende mussten sie zugeben, dass es gut aussah und ‚Hermine' zudem sehr gut stand.

Von Zeit zu Zeit während des Essens blickte er hinüber zur Lehrertafel; Hermine saß genauso griesgrämig da, wie er es getan hätte, irgendetwas zwischen Hohn und Desinteresse zur Schau tragend. Manchmal bemerkte er ihren Blick in seine Richtung aber achtete darauf, rechtzeitig weg zu schauen, damit sie nicht merkte, dass er sie beobachtete; er war sich nicht sicher, wieso er eigentlich einem Blickkontakt gerade jetzt auswich aber er hatte einfach das Gefühl, dass es für beide das Beste war.

Endlich war das Mahl vorüber und die Halle wurde für den Tanz geräumt; die Musik begann und Snape zog sich instinktiv zurück, um jeder Aufforderung zum Tanz zu entgehen, gut verborgen zwischen den umherwuselnden Gryffindors. Ab und an sah er Hermine im Saal umherstreifen und ohne jede Anstrengung, allein durch ihr Auftreten, für Ordnung sorgen.

Snape's Glücksträhne war dann doch irgendwann zu Ende und Neville kam, um ihn zum Tanzen aufzufordern. Er konnte diese Bitte schlecht ablehnen und so tanzten sie dann recht steifbeinig eine Weile miteinander, Snape sorgte für ausreichenden Abstand zwischen ihnen - besonders nachdem er nur knapp einem von Nevilles ungeschickten Füssen entgangen war. Die Unterhaltung war fast genauso peinlich wie der Tanz und Snape zwang sich, Neville für die Rose zu danken.

Ich tanze mit Neville Longbottom und bedanke mich bei ihm für eine Rose. Wenn das jemals jemand erfährt, bekommt er einen Lachkrampf, dachte Snape

Aus dem Augenwinkel entdeckte er Hermine die zügig in Richtung Garten ging. Sie sah irgendwie ... komisch ... aus. Nicht so, als ob sie nur auf der Suche nach sich herumtreibenden Schülern wäre, sondern eher so, als ob sie es keinen Moment mehr länger hier aushielte.

Snape wand sich so schnell wie es möglich war, ohne Aufsehen zu erregen, aus Nevilles Griff und wandte sich ebenfalls in Richtung Garten; auf seinem Weg wurde er mehrfach durch Fragen, in seiner Funktion als Schulsprecherin, aufgehalten, die er so schnell wie möglich abfertigte, dann öffnete er die Tür zur Terrasse und ging hinaus.

In einiger Entfernung sah er einen reglosen Schatten und ging hinüber. Hermine schaute zurück auf das Schloss ohne sich zu rühren, nur ihr Atem bewegte sich vor ihr in der Dunkelheit. Es schien, dass sie sein Kommen noch nicht bemerkt hatte.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte er ruhig als er sie erreichte. Sie war noch blasser, als er gewöhnlich war und eindeutig verstört. Der harte Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, den sie in ihrer Rolle als Snape aufsetzte, war verschwunden und sie schien weit weg zu sein, verloren in Erinnerungen. Er hatte eine ziemlich gute Vorstellung davon, wohin ihre Erinnerungen sie geführt hatten; ihn führten sie nicht selten auch dorthin.

Nein, nicht wirklich; aber ihre kurze Unterhaltung brachte sie in die Gegenwart zurück und stellte die Verbindung zwischen ihnen wieder her. Zeit und Verständnis dehnte sich aus und bewirkte mehr als simple Worte es vermocht hätten, eine Wärme breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus und ließ die frostige Nachtluft vergessen.

Beide verstanden, daß es der falsche Ort zur falschen Zeit war, auch wenn Hermine diejenige war, die es zuerst zur Kenntnis nahm und ihn zurück zum Ball schickte mit dem Versprechen, sich später zu treffen.

Ihre Stimme war so unsicher wie seine Gedanken, die sich überschlugen angesichts verschiedener Möglichkeiten und Warnungen und Abtun derselben und noch mehr Möglichkeiten und - am Ende - blieb das Gefühl einer gewissen Unausweichlichkeit. Nicht jetzt, die Frage lautete nur noch wann und nicht ob.

„Wir sehen uns nach dem Ball."

Die Geräusche des Festes brachten ihn aus einer ungewissen Zukunft zurück in die Gegenwart als er Hermine verließ und zurück in die Halle ging. Es war schwierig sich wieder zurück in diesen Lärm und das Gedränge zu begeben, zurück in das stürmische Hin- und Her der Beziehungen zwischen den Teenagern dort drinnen, die sich ständig neu bildeten, endeten oder wechselten.

Nur wenige Augenblicke nachdem er die Halle betreten hatte, berührte jemand seine Schulter und er drehte sich schnell um. Da stand Ron, das Gesicht rosig überhaucht.

„Wo warst Du?" fragte er und Snape hatte den Eindruck, dass er eigentlich etwas ganz anderes fragen wollte.

„Draußen, etwas Luft schnappen," sagte Snape.

„Oh. Gute Idee. Das könnte ich auch brauchen - kommst Du mit?"

Snape sah den Jungen mißtrauisch an; diese Bitte war ungewöhnlich. Ron ging normalerweise davon aus, das Hermine seiner Aufforderung folgen würde, zumindest machte es den Eindruck, und die Frage machte es unmöglich „nein" zu sagen ohne mit ziemlicher Sicherheit Hermines Freundschaft zu zerstören - und das wollte er ganz sicher nicht tun.

Er folgte Ron zurück nach draußen, weg von dem Trubel und dem Gewühl, zurück an die frostige Luft. Snape sah automatisch hinüber zu dem Schatten, den er nur wenige Augenblicke zuvor verlassen hatte, aber Hermine war schon gegangen, wahrscheinlich in die Kerker.

Snape schauderte, die Kälte kroch in ihn hinein - der kurze Aufenthalt in der Halle hatte nicht ausgereicht, um ihn aufzuwärmen - und er erschrak, als Ron seinen Arm um ihn legte.

„Komm, ich wärm Dich auf."

Oh bitte, nein, bitte, nein ... nein....nein. Das passierte nicht, das durfte nicht passieren. Wenn Snape vorhin noch gedacht hatte, daß sich einer über seine Situation köstlich amüsieren würde, so wäre dieser jemand jetzt ganz sicher ein Fall für St. Mungos.

Bevor er reagieren konnte, hatte Ron ihn schon in eine Umarmung gezogen und er fühlte seinen Mund auf seinem ... nein. Nein!

Offensichtlich hatte er Letzteres laut gesprochen, denn Ron ließ ihn plötzlich los und stolperte rückwärts.

„Es tut mir leid," entschuldigten sie sich gleichzeitig und verstummten dann, Ron rot und verlegen und Snape weiß vor Schreck. Snape schluckte und bedeutete Ron mit einer Handbewegung fortzufahren, er musste sich sehr anstrengen um der Versuchung, mit dem Handrücken über seinen Mund zu wischen, standzuhalten.

„Ich - es tut mir leid," sagte er noch einmal. Ich .... nun ja ... ich dachte, dass ..."

Mit Rücksicht auf Hermines Freundschaft, hatte Snape Mitleid mit Ron und schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf. „Ich wünschte," sagte er langsam, „Ich könnte die sein, die Du Dir wünschst. Könnte so sein, wie du mich haben möchtest. Aber es würde nicht funktionieren, Ron. Wir sind zu verschieden - ich würde Dich in kurzer Zeit verrückt machen, immer in der Bibliothek und lernen und so weiter. Lass uns einfach weiterhin Freunde sein, in Ordnung?"

„In Ordnung?" wiederholte Ron, etwas bitter. „Du kannst einfach vergessen, dass ich mich gerade zum Idioten gemacht habe? Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich das kann."

Das war wirklich das letzte, womit sich Snape jetzt auseinandersetzen wollte; alles was er im Sinn hatte war das letzte Gespräch mit Hermine, das so durchsetzt war mit unausgesprochenem und anderem. Alles was er jetzt wollte, war zu den Kerkern zu gehen und das Gespräch fortzuführen und nicht hier zu stehen und das Ego eines Teenagers zu hätscheln; er wusste sehr gut, wie sehr er Ron gerade jetzt verletzen konnte, wenn er es wollte. Aber Hermine würde es nicht wollen, und so konnte er auch nicht.

Am Ende musste er nicht die Entscheidung treffen - Ron murmelte etwas davon, dass er jetzt allein sein müsse und verschwand zwischen den Schatten im Garten; Snape hatte eine bessere Idee als ihm zu folgen, er ging stattdessen los und suchte Harry. Er fand ihn zusammen mit Ginny Weasley beim Tanzen - keine Überraschung. Harry hatte ganz offensichtlich von Ron's Plan gewusst, denn als er Snape sah, machte er große Augen und guckte hinter ihn und als er Ron dort eindeutig nicht sah, machte er ein bekümmertes Gesicht. Er flüsterte Ginny etwas zu, die nickte, und dann kam er zu Snape herüber.

„Ich glaube, Ron würde jetzt gerne mit Dir sprechen," sagte er.

Harry nickte. „Ich habe das schon erwartet," erklärte er. „Ich hatte versucht, ihn davon abzubringen - nichts persönliches," fügte er schnell hinzu, "aber es war nicht gerade eine seiner besseren Ideen. Es ist schwierig jemandem etwas auszureden, dessen Vorhaben von seinen Hormonen bestimmt wird," schloss er ironisch.

„Danke für den Versuch," sagte Snape trocken.

„Geht's Dir gut?" fragte Harry. Snape nickte.

„Mir geht es gut, aber ich glaube Ron fühlt sich gerade ein bisschen wie ein Idiot."

„Einen trifft es immer beim Valentinsball," murmelte Harry. „Ich geh mal zu ihm."

„Ich gehe jetzt," sagte Snape," du kannst ihn wieder her bringen damit er seinen Kummer ertränken kann, wenn du möchtest. Ich bin sowieso müde," fügte er hinzu als er den Eindruck hatte, dass Harry protestieren und ihm sagen wollte, dass er nicht gehen müsse.

Er hatte ohnehin die Absicht zu gehen - mit einer Verabredung in den Kerkern die er unbedingt einhalten wollte, hielt ihn hier in der Halle sowieso nichts mehr.

Die Korridore waren kühl und dunkel, kleine Lichtinseln von den Wandleuchten vertrieben nur wenig die Düsternis, als er die altbekannten Wege zu den Kerkern ging, zu seinen - Hermines - Räumen. Die Musik und das Geplapper aus der großen Halle wurde immer leiser bis die einzigen Geräusche nur noch seine eigenen weiche Schritte und sein noch leiserer Atem war. Snape's Herzschlag jedoch pochte ihm in den Ohren.

Er schlüpfte durch sein Büro und klopfte an die Tür zu seiner Wohnung, plötzlich schüchtern, was ganz untypisch für ihn war.

Die Tür schwang geräuschlos auf und er trat ein, hörte, wie die Tür hinter ihm wieder ins Schloss fiel. Hermine stand am Kamin; Ihre Haare waren noch wirrer als sonst, als ob sie mehrmals mit den Händen durchgefahren wäre. Es war warm im Zimmer, das Feuer war entfacht und loderte. Sie sah auf, als er da stand und ihre Augen glitzerten im Kerzenschein; keine Tränen, sondern etwas Tieferes - und Snape versuchte sich einzureden, dass es nur ein Widerschein seiner eigenen Gefühle war.

Diese Überzeugung konnte jedoch nicht aufrechterhalten werden als sie sich, ohne ein Wort zu sprechen, in der Mitte des Zimmers trafen und Snape zum zweiten Mal innerhalb einer halben Stunde in den Arm genommen wurde und Lippen die seinen berührten.

Dieses Mal jedoch fühlte er keinen Ekel und nichts was ihn zurückweichen ließ; nur ein brennendes Verlangen nach mehr Nähe und danach, sich der Umarmung und dem Kuss noch mehr zu öffnen.

Das Feuer knackte und zischte hinter ihnen, als ein Holzscheit vom Feuer gespalten wurde; sie bemerkte es nicht und Snape fühlte nur Hermine, die sich an ihn lehnte, ihn umarmte. Alle Empfindungen reduzierten sich auf sie, das Gefühl der Vollständigkeit und völligen Hingabe zueinander; der Druck ihres warmen, weichen Mundes auf seinem - die Spannung zwischen ihnen löste sich auf je dichter sie einander kamen, und am Ende gab es für Snape nur noch Hermine. Nichts anderes existierte und nichts anderes war noch wichtig für ihn, genau hier und jetzt.


	35. Chapter 35

**35 - Das Feuer der Verfeinerung**

Hermine war aus dem Garten geflüchtet. Zumindest war sie mit zügigen Schritten davon gegangen - Snape floh nicht und sie war noch geistesgegenwärtig genug sich ins Bewusstsein zu rufen, dass der Leiter des Slytherin-Hauses nicht durch die Schule laufen durfte wie ein hysterischen Schulkind. Nicht einmal für Dumbledore konnte sie sich der brodelnden Masse Teenager-Hormonen, die die große Halle zur Zeit durchdrang, noch einmal stellen. Für diesen einen Abend musste die Disziplin in Hogwarts ohne die Hilfe von Professor Snape aufrecht-erhalten werden. Sie musste dringend zurück in ihre Räume um einen ruhigen Platz zu finden, an dem sie ihre Gedanken ordnen und sich klar darüber werden konnte, was sie da eigentlich gerade getan hatte.

Schnell ging sie durch den inzwischen vertrauten Korridor zu den Kerkern, die Stirn gefurcht in dem Bemühen ganz wie Snape zu wirken, den Eindruck von gesammelter Energie der sie normalerweise ohnehin schon umgab, unbewusst durch ihre Besorgnis und Versunkenheit noch verstärkend. Ihr Benehmen reichte aus, um jeden Schüler zu Tode zu erschrecken, der dumm genug gewesen wäre, Snape's gewöhnliche Strecke nicht zu meiden; aber die Ironie des Ganzen war eigentlich, dass hinter jeder Statue eine Orgie der Hufflepuffs hätte stattfinden können und sie hätte nichts gemerkt, so sehr war sie eingesponnen in den Treibsand ihrer eigenen Verwirrung.

Glücklicherweise wachte eine gütige Göttin über sie und so erreichte sie ihre Räume, ohne irgendeine offensichtliche Übertretung der Schulregeln übersehen zu haben; etwas, was vermutlich mehr Bemerkungen hervorgerufen hätte als alles andere, was sie hätte tun können - nun, ausgenommen vielleicht das, was sie gerade beabsichtigte . ..

Automatisch hob sie die Verschlusszauber auf, fühlte die Erleichterung, als sich die Tür hinter ihr mit einem sanften Klick schloss, die Schule hinter sich lassend; sie bewegte sich sicher und selbstverständlich zwischen den Möbeln, als ob dieses jetzt wirklich ihre Räume wären. Das Feuer war in ihrer Abwesenheit angezündet worden und verbreitete eine angenehme Wärme. Hermine ging näher, lehnte sich an die Wand des Kamins und atmete tief ein und aus, um die Februar-Kälte zu vertreiben und um ihre eigenen aufgewühlten Gedanken zu beruhigen.

Der Geruch der Nacht hing noch immer in ihrer Robe und führte sie unmittelbar zurück zu dem Gespräch im Garten. Sie hatte ihn nach dem Ball in ihre Räume eingeladen. Oder zumindest hatte sie vorgeschlagen, dass er noch einmal vorbeikommen sollte um die Versuchsreihen zu kontrollieren. Was glaubte er wohl, was sie meinte? Hatte er das als Einladung zur weiteren Arbeit an den Tränken aufgefasst oder dachte er vielleicht, dass mehr dahinter steckte? Angenommen sie hatte ihn falsch verstanden? Angenommen sie irrte sich? Angenommen ...

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf energisch, als ob diese Bewegung ihre wilden Gedanken bändigen könnten, herunterschütteln, wie das Quecksilber in einem Thermometer. Sie zitterte und versuchte sich selber einzureden, das Kälte der Grund war, das er in das Arbeitszimmer kommen würde und einfach die Kessel kontrollieren, das er gar nicht würde kommen wollen - nicht würde kommen können , dass es einfach zu kompliziert war, dass es ihr egal war. Sie fuhr mit ihren Händen durch die Haare, brachte es damit noch mehr in Unordnung als gewöhnlich und entfernte sich vom Feuer, ging über den Teppich auf die andere Seite, aber ihre Gedanken kamen mit ihr. Sie fuhr sich ein weiteres Mal durchs Haar, verzwirbelte es noch mehr und hörte auf mit dem hin und herlaufen. Es war völlig sinnlos sich selber einzureden, das es egal wäre, wenn die Enge in ihrer Brust und ihrer Kehle und ihrer Leisten eine ganz andere Geschichte erzählten.

Was viel wichtiger war, hatte er vielleicht seine Meinung geändert in der Zeit zwischen Ihrem Gespräch und dem Verlassen des Balles?

Schon die versuchsweise Annäherung an diesen Gedanken, schnürte ihr die Kehle zu und ließ ihre Augen brennen. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, ärgerlich über sich selbst, dass sie dieses pubertäre Drama zuließ. Wenn - falls überhaupt - er kam, würde sie ruhig sein, sie würde ihm Tee anbieten, sie würden darüber reden wie zwei Erwachsene und würden eine vernünftige Lösung für ihr weiteres Vorgehen finden.

Sie bewegte sich zurück zum Feuer, brachte ihr Haar ein drittes Mal innerhalb kurzer Zeit durcheinander und fing an, sich die Worte zurecht zu legen, die sie sagen würde.

Sie war ungefähr bis zur Hälfte gekommen, als es leicht an die Tür klopfte. Eine Veränderung der Atmosphäre, ein Dufthauch, zu fein um ihn zu bestimmen, das Bewusstsein, dass er im Raum war. Sie drehte sich ihm zu, die Einladung zum Tee vorbereitet und fertig auf ihrer Zunge und stellte fest, dass andere Instinkte, tiefer und kraftvoller als der Verstand, bereits ihre Beine in seine Richtung in Bewegung gesetzt hatten. Während dieser paar Schritte auf ihn zu, nahm sie sein Gesicht in sich auf, blass mit roten Flecken auf den Wangen, seine Lippen leicht geöffnet, die Zunge hervorschießend um sie anzufeuchten, seine Augen umschattet, als ob er sich nicht sicher war, wie er empfangen werden würde. Als sie ihn erreichte, legte sie ihre Arme um ihn, zog ihn an sich, ihr Mund blind den seinen suchend, jede Aussicht auf eine sachliche Aussprache wurde hinweggewischt von anderen, wichtigeren Bedürfnissen.

Mitten in Snape's Wohnzimmer schmiegte sie sich an ihn, Körper an Körper, alles um sich herum vergessend und nur noch seinen Mund auf ihrem fühlend; sich unter ihrem Kuss öffnend, berührte seine Zunge sacht ihren Mund, sanft, fast als würde er um die Erlaubnis bitten, fortzufahren. Und sie erwiderte seine Berührung, genauso sanft, ließ ihre Zunge über seine gleiten und in seinen offenen Mund hinein, wozu Victor sie einmal ermutigt hatte, aber es war ein flüchtiger Gedanke und das damals hatte keinerlei Ähnlichkeit mit diesem hier, nicht dieser Sturm von Geschmack und Berührung und Geruch der ihre Sinne einnahm und das Blut zu dem Platz zwischen ihren Beinen jagte. Sie spürte wie Snape sich an sie drängte und wie ein Blitzstoß schossen Empfindungen durch ihren Körper und direkt in ihren Schoß. Ganz von allein entstand ein gedämpfter Laut tief in ihrer Kehle und ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie eindeutig hart wurde.

Ob er ihre Erregung bemerkt hatte oder ob der Laut ihn verunsicherte, wusste sie nicht, aber er löste sich von ihr und trat zurück, sah sie einfach an, seine Hände immer noch auf ihren Armen, sanft streichelnd. Sein Gesicht war gerötet und er atmete schwer, aber er machte nicht den Eindruck, als ob er etwas sagen wollte. Sie wusste, dies war der Punkt an dem alles noch zu stoppen war. Sie könnte ihn bitten zu gehen und er würde sich einfach zurückziehen. Oder er könnte sich abwenden, verlegen irgendwelche Entschuldigungen murmelnd und sie würde nichts tun, um ihn aufzuhalten. Aber sie war nicht gewillt diesen Schritt zu tun, die jenige zu sein, die den Schritt zurück über die Grenze von Sicherheit und Verstand machte. Er hob eine Hand von ihrem Arm und streichelte über die Seite ihres Gesichtes, zeichnete die Konturen ihres Wangenknochens nach und strich über ihren Mund. Sie griff nach seiner Hand, presste seine Fingerspitzen an ihre Lippen und fuhr mit ihrer Zunge an der Innenseite der Finger entlang. Seine Lider flatterten und schlossen sich kurz über den Augen.

Offensichtlich wollte er dieses genauso wenig beenden wie sie.

Sie hob ihre andere Hand und legte sie um seine Wange. Die Haut fühlte sich weicher an, als sie sie in Erinnerung hatte und irgendwie fremder. Er befeuchtete wieder seine Lippen.

„Hermine", sagte er leise, in einem Ton der auch eine Frage sein konnte.

„Es ist in Ordnung," erwiderte sie, wissend, dass er eine Antwort brauchte und sich gleichzeitig unangenehm des Drucks in ihrer Leiste bewusst war.

Er wandte seinen Kopf um ihre Hand zu küssen und sie fühlte seine Zunge ihr Fleisch kosten, so wie sie vorher seins gekostet hatte.

Und keine weiteren Worte, keine Aussprache war mehr nötig zwischen ihnen. In stiller Übereinkunft bewegten sie sich in Richtung des Schlafzimmers, ohne zu sprechen, ohne die Hände voneinander zu nehmen. Im Zimmer sprach Hermine ein einziges Wort und sanftes Licht umgab sie. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich unsicher, absurd, in Anbetracht dessen, was gerade eben zwischen ihnen geschehen war. Aber jetzt, jetzt wo sie mit Sicherheit den Punkt erreicht hatten, an dem es kein zurück mehr gab, jetzt war sie unsicher, wie sie den nächsten Schritt machen sollte ohne es zu verderben; zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben wusste sie nicht wie sie eine Frage stellen sollte, oder ob überhaupt. Sie schluckte nervös, fragte sich, ob es etwas gäbe, was sie jetzt sagen oder tun sollte. Fragte sich, ob es so was wie eine ungeschriebene Regel gab, die besagte, dass der Mann den ersten Schritt machen muss. Snape selber war keine Hilfe; er betrachtete sie mit der gleichen gespannten Aufmerksamkeit wie er sie auch beim Zubereiten eines Trankes an den Tag legte.

Scharf trat es in ihr Bewusstsein, wie der Stoff der Hose über ihr Glied rieb und wie trocken ihr Mund war, sie machte ein kleinen Schritt vorwärts und legte vorsichtig ihren Mund auf seinen.

Und es war, als ob etwas befreit worden war. Snape's Arm umfasste sie und wieder vergaß sie alles um sich her, während sie seinen Mund erkundete. Aber diesmal war sein Mund nicht genug; sie wollte seinen Körper erkunden - ihren Körper. Schließlich war es genau das, wovon sie in den letzten Monaten geträumt hatte. Ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen, wich sie soweit zurück, dass sie Snape's Jackenknöpfe erreichen konnte. Sie tastete ein bisschen umher und erschrak etwas, als er sich bewegte, um es ihr leichter zu machen.

Zusammen schafften sie es, die Jacke zu öffnen und sie fuhr mit ihrer Hand über den seidigen Stoff der Weste, die er darunter trug, und umfasste eine seiner Brüste. Der Stoff rutschte unter ihren Fingern und sie fühlte etwas Hartes darunter - seine Brustwarze. Hermine hatte das Gefühl luxuriösen Stoffes auf ihrer Haut immer sehr genossen und wenn sie an Snape's Vorliebe für Kaschmir dachte, so schien er diese Vorliebe zu teilen. Zart drückte sie den Nippel durch den Stoff und wurde mit einem undeutlichen Laut belohnt, der irgendwie in direkter Verbindung zu ihrem Schoß stand. Sie erbebte und trat zurück, ihn mit sich zum Bett ziehend.

Mehr Ermunterung benötigte er nicht. In der kurzen Spanne zwischen Senkrechter und Horizontaler gelang es ihr die Lehrerrobe und das Jacket abzustreifen und die Stiefel weg zu schießen. Sie hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass Snape auch nur eine Sekunde seine Hände von ihr genommen hätte und doch trug auch er nur noch das Seidentop und die Hosen als er sich neben sie legte.

Und dann verlor sie sich völlig in dem Gefühl ihn zu erkunden, Hände und Lippen wanderten über sein Gesicht, seine Schultern, seinen Kopf. Mit einer Hand schob sie das Top nach oben, das er trug und er kam ihr mit einer Bewegung entgegen und ermöglichte es ihr so, es ihm über den Kopf zu ziehen. Seine Reaktionen auf das was sie tat, waren nicht zu übersehen; hart drückten sich seine Brustwarzen durch den dünnen Stoff des Büstenhalters. Zart, fast neugierig, fuhr sie mit ihren Fingern über den Stoff, über den harten Punkt darunter. Snape schauderte und hob sich ihr entgegen und unbewusst lächelte sie.

In dem Sommer ihres vierten Jahres in Hogwarts hatte Hermine ein gewisses Maß an praktischer Forschung auf dem Feld der internationalen, zwischenmenschlichen Beziehungen mit einem Victor Krum betreiben können. Nun ja, es war sozusagen nur ein Kurzzeit-Projekt gewesen und seither hatte sich nicht wirklich eine neue Gelegenheit ergeben; die Aufgabe Harry und Ron am Leben zu halten, zum Beispiel, kam immer dazwischen. Aber das und einige genaueste Untersuchungen ihres eigenen Körpers hatten ihr eine klare Vorstellung davon vermittelt, was sich gut anfühlte. Sie umfasste wieder Snape's Brust mit einer Hand und drückte sie zärtlich. Als er sich ihrer Hand entgegen schob, fuhr sie mit der anderen Hand am Saum seines BH's entlang bis sie zum Verschluss kam. Mit großer Gewandtheit, erworben in vielen Jahren praktischer Erfahrung, schnippste sie den Verschluss auf und zog das Stoffteil weg.

Sie zog ihren Finger über das nun nackte Fleisch und dieses Mal wimmerte er. Dieser Laut fand seine direkte Resonanz in ihrem Schoß und sie musste sich zusammen nehmen um sich nicht dort zu berühren; sie wollte nicht, das dies schon vorbei wäre, nicht so schnell. Sie streichelte Snape wieder, umkreiste seine Brustwarzen, gab sich dem Gefühl der Vertrautheit mit diesem Körper hin, wusste, wie es sich anfühlen sollte, ohne es wirklich zu wissen;

Sie hatte mit Victor erste Erfahrungen gesammelt, aber es war nie über einige Berührungen und Küsse hinaus gegangen, das hieß, sie war noch Jungfrau. Aber sie hatte einige sehr bestimmte und detaillierte Vorstellungen davon wie ihr erstes Mal sein sollte und es wurde ihr schockartig bewusst, das sie hier die perfekte Chance hatte, dieses Szenario genau nach ihren Wünschen gestalten zu können; die ultimative Umsetzung ihrer erotischen Phantasien. Eine Welle der Begierde floss durch sie hindurch, als sie ihren eigenen Körper ansah; plötzlich wollte sie ihn besitzen, von innen wie von außen, wollte ihn äußerlich erfahren, wie sie es niemals wieder würde tun können, wenn die Alraunen erst einmal fertig waren.

Sie neigte ihren Kopf und küsste das zarte Fleisch von Snape's Busen, schmeckte die Haut, sinnliche Empfindungen gefiltert durch Geschmacksknospen die nicht zum gleichen Körper gehörten. Mit jedem kleinen Kuss näherte sie sich seinem Nippel und nahm ihn dann in ihren Mund, ließ ihre Zungenspitze seine Knospe umspielen, hart inmitten soviel Weichheit. Es war ihr niemals aufgefallen, wie weich ihr Körper war, dachte sie, während ihre Hand über die enthüllte Haut glitt, noch, in welchem Kontrast diese kleinen harten Punkte dazu standen.

Snape's Hände wanderten jetzt über ihren Körper, verborgen unter dem Hemd, das sie immer noch an hatte, wanderten über ihren Rücken, folgten ihren Muskeln, griffen fester zu, als sie saugte und einmal, als sie ihren Kopf etwas anhob und den feuchten Nippel versuchsweise anpustete, blieb ihm für einen Moment die Luft weg. Sie beugte sich nun über den anderen Nippel, eine seiner Hände vergrub sich in ihren Haaren und zog ihren Kopf voll Verlangen noch näher heran. Das Kratzen des Stoffes auf ihrer Haut wurde unerträglich und sie musste es sofort loswerden; ganz sicher, wenn dies so ablaufen sollte, wie in ihrer Phantasie.

Sie hob ihren Kopf und kam dann soweit hoch, dass sie die Manschetten ihres Hemdes öffnen konnte - die oberen Knöpfe waren wundersamerweise bereits offen - und zog sich das ganze Teil über den Kopf. Sie beugte sich wieder hinab, um dort weiterzumachen, wo sie aufgehört hatte, wurde aber von seinen Händen auf ihrer Brust gestoppt, deren Handflächen über ihre Brustmuskeln strichen und ihre eigenen Brustwarzen streiften und oh! - wie ein elektrischer Schlag fuhr es direkt in ihre Leisten und ließen ihre Hüfte zucken. Sie schloss ihre Augen während die Hände sie weiter streichelten, gefolgt von seinem Mund; ein Nippel wurde umfangen von feuchter Wärme, wurde gereizt und gezogen und angepustet und entlockte ihr gedämpfte Laute aus den tiefsten Tiefen ihres Körpers.

Die Erregung in ihren Leisten war jetzt fast schmerzhaft und ihr Verstand wurde zunehmend eingehüllt von einem überwältigendem männlichen Verlangen. Eine andere, reflexartige Bewegung als Reaktion auf Snape's Mund machte ihr klar, dass sie ihre Kleidung loswerden musste, wenn sie sich nicht total zum Narren machen wollte. Mit einer Hand griff sie nach unten, um sich die Hose auszuziehen. Als ob das ein Signal gewesen wäre, drehte sich Snape etwas zur Seite und tat dasselbe. Endlich nackt, war ihre Erektion sichtbar, hart und dunkel, irgendwie war sie überrascht, dass es nicht sichtbar pulsierte. Angetrieben von ihrem eigenen Verlangen und einer rasenden männlichen Gier, dazu entschlossen, es so gut zu machen, wie sie nur konnte, beugte sie sich über Snape um wieder eine seiner Brüste zu küssen und fuhr mit einer Hand an seinem Bauch hinunter zu den dunklen Locken zwischen seinen Beinen. So sollte es sein, dachte sie; eine Hand streichelt den gewölbten Bauch, bürstet durch die Locken und tastendende Finger suchen den gewissen kleinen Punkt, von dem sie wusste, dass er da war.

Ja, da war er, eine wie eine kleine, harte Insel eingehüllt in weiche, feuchte Wärme. Sie strich darüber, ihre Finger glitten über die Feuchtigkeit, wissend, wie sich das für ihn anfühlen würde, wie dieses überwältigende Gefühl ihn hinaufwirbeln würde, genauso wie es das mit ihr gemacht hätte. Es gab keinen Unterschied mehr zwischen ihr und ihm, Lehrer und Schülerin - und wer war wer in dieser verworrenen Situation - war sie Severus oder Hermine oder beide? Sie verstärkte den Rhythmus und den Druck ihrer Hand , lang vertrautes Streicheln, spielen mit dem Gewebe, die Reaktion von Snapes Körper fühlend. Er wimmerte leise, ein Laut der irgendwie fremdartig klang, eine Reaktion die sie niemals bei sich selber hervorgerufen hatte.

Es brachte sie gefährlich nahe an den Rand ihrer Selbstkontrolle, ungeachtet dessen, dass sie diesen Moment verlängern wollte, soviel herausholen wollte, wie sie konnte. Mehr ihrem Instinkt als irgend einem Wissen folgend, schob sie ihren Körper so, dass sie über ihm war, auf ihn herab schauend, den Anblick seines rosig überhauchten Körper in sich aufnehmend, die Augen blicklos und die Iris so geweitet, dass sie so schwarz waren, wie ihre eigenen. Sie schloss ihre Augen, versuchte ihre Atmung zu beruhigen und sogar jetzt noch die Kontrolle über ihren Körper zu behalten.

„Hermine?" Die Frage kam gepresst, von weit her, als ob er Schwierigkeiten hätte zu sprechen. Sie öffnete ihre Augen wieder und begegnete seinem starren Blick. „Bist Du ... ich meine ... bin ich...?" Er verlor den Faden, offensichtlich verlegen.

Es schnürte ihr die Kehle zu. Er hatte daran gedacht zu fragen. Und dann kam ihr der Gedanke, dass er sich ja mit diesem Thema auseinandersetzen musste, nicht sie.

„Ja", flüsterte sie. „Aber es wird nur ganz kurz weh tun. Alles wird gut gehen, ich verspreche es."

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, ob das eigentlich richtig war oder nicht, aber es schien wichtig zu sein, ihm das zu versichern. Welches wieder zu einer anderen Überlegung führte. Sie kannte ihre eigenen Erfahrungen, beziehungsweise ihr Nicht-Vorhandensein, aber sie wusste nichts von Snape's und es war irgendwie nicht der richtige Moment jetzt darüber zu sprechen, da er sich offensichtlich schwer tat, darüber zu sprechen. Ein Mann in seinem Alter musste einfach schon einige Erfahrungen haben, nahm sie an, obwohl sie ganz sicher nicht darüber nachdenken würde, wo er diese Erfahrungen gesammelt hatte. Sein Körper würde erinnern, was sie nicht wusste, beschloss sie, genauso wie beim Fliegen und Tanzen.

„Es ist wie Fahrrad fahren," dachte sie mit einem unwirklichen Gefühl, „man vergisst es nie."

„Ich bin noch nie Fahrrad gefahren, Hermine," kam die gemurmelte Antwort.

Sie schrak etwas zusammen; sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass sie laut gesprochen hatte. Aber sie war viel zu sehr beschäftigt mit ihre Begierde und ihrer Lust um sich mit dieser Bemerkung weiter zu beschäftigen - sicherlich hatte er es bildlich gemeint - und versicherte ihm noch einmal murmelnd, dass alles gut gehen werde, seinen Mund mit ihrem leicht berührend. Darauf vertrauend, dass ihr Körper schon wisse, was zu tun sei, brachte sie ihn in die richtige Position und fühlte Feuer durch sich hindurchrasen als Snape ihr Glied umfasste um sie zu führen.

Dieser Griff, fest und doch zärtlich, war es, der letztendlich ihre Selbstkontrolle niederriss; der Punkt, an dem körperliche Begierde jeden vernünftigen Gedanken beiseite wischt. Instinkt und Verlangen übernahmen die Führung und sie drang ein in die enge feuchte Hitze, durchstieß den Widerstand und versenkte sich tief in ihn, seinen erschrockenen Aufschrei bekam sie kaum mit. Die Reibung jagte Wellen der Lust tief in ihre Knochen hinein, nicht so wie bei ihren einsamen Erkundungen, viel intensiver, viel aufwühlender, viel .... es war einfach mehr. Sie spürte zwar den Körper unter sich, war aber nicht mehr in der Lage sich noch länger zurückzuhalten, sie stieß in die Dunkelheit hinein, nicht mehr länger auseinander-haltend wo sie endete und wo er begann. Sie fühlte ihr Herz in ihrer Brust schlagen und das Blut in ihren Ohren rauschen und die Fingernägel die sich in ihren Rücken bohrten und die Bewegung unter ihr, ihr entgegenkommend und sich ihrem Rhythmus anpassend, sie vorantreibend, bis da nichts anderes mehr war als er und sie und Klang und Geschmack und Berührung und Anspannung und Erlösung.


	36. Chapter 36

**36 - Der enge Druck, der mich und jeden Mann trunken macht, in Ohnmacht fallen lässt**

Oh jaaaa .... jajajajajajajajajajajajaaaa ... ohhhhhh .... oh ja.

Sie würde ihren Körper niemals zurückbekommen; nicht wenn es sich so anfühlte....

Snape war sich nicht sicher, ob er wirklich ohnmächtig gewesen war; als ihm bewusst wurde, wo er war, befand er sich jedenfalls im Halbschlaf und döste in Hermines Armen vor sich hin. Sie war, so wie alle Männer seit ewigen Zeiten und in allen Teilen der Welt, eingeschlafen. Es überraschte ihn nicht - sie hatte sich sehr viel länger zurückhalten können, als er es an ihrer Stelle geschafft hätte, dachte er bei sich.

An diesem Abend waren sie von einer Gefühlsregung in die nächste getaumelt bis die Leidenschaft alles andere ausgeschaltet hatte. Von der Tür seiner - ihrer - Zimmer bis zum Bett war es ein Walzer von Gefühlen gewesen, Berührungen und Wagnisse und Eindrücke und nur sehr wenig Nachdenken. Denken wurde eindeutig überbewertet; er hatte es gerade noch geschafft, einen Zauberspruch von der Sorte zu murmeln, die ganz sicher nicht zum Lehrplan gehörten, bevor sie sich völlig ineinander verloren hatten.

Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Hermine nicht begeistert wäre einen Körper zurückzuerhalten, in dem sich neues Leben entwickelte.

Das gleichmäßige Heben und Senken ihrer Brust unter seinem Kopf und der dumpfe Schlag ihres Herzens ließen seine Gedanken umherwandern; er durchlebte die vergangene Nacht im Geiste noch einmal und das brachte ein zärtliches Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Hermines Wärme, die ihn umgab, ließ ein erregendes Wohlgefühl aufsteigen und Snape fragte sich, wann sie wohl aufwachen würde. Wie sie aufwachen würde. Für einen Moment kam ihm der Gedanke, das sie es bereuen würde und dies ließ sein Lächeln verschwinden, aber dann erinnerte er sich an ihre Entschlossenheit und Hingabe. Bedauern war also eher nicht zu erwarten, dachte er.

Sie war bis zu dem Punkt beteiligt gewesen, den er zurückgehalten hatte - Erinnerungen, obgleich unvollständig, hatten ihm doch eine Vorstellung davon vermittelt, wie aufgewühlt sie bereits war, zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er in das Zimmer gekommen war; und die Erregung hatte sich nur noch verstärkt. Snape hatte seiner Neugier gerade genug nachgegeben, um sie zu berühren, zu schmecken, ihre Brustwarzen - die Feinfühligkeit seines gegenwärtigen Körpers ließ ihn daran denken, was sein eigener wohl schon alles verpasst hatte durch seinen ziemlich flüchtigen Umgang mit ihm.

Unabhängig von Erfahrungen, beziehungsweise der Abwesenheit derselben, war Snape sich immer bewusst gewesen, wie sehr seine Hormone Hermines Handeln bestimmten. Hätte er sie berührt - um seine eigene Neugier zu befriedigen - hätte sie das schnell zum Höhepunkt gebracht. Allein. Und er war zu selbstsüchtig um das zuzulassen, jedenfalls nicht beim ersten Mal. Nicht lange danach jedoch war jeder Gedanke unwichtig geworden.

Es war eine seltsame Empfindung - Distanz und Verflechtung und die ganze Zeit die steigende Erregung, angetrieben von Hermines entschlossener Erforschung ihrer Situation. Es war erstaunlich gewesen, der Empfänger von soviel Aufmerksamkeit und Forscherdrang zu sein. Er hätte gerne - und wollte immer noch - diese Aufmerksamkeit erwidern; schon allein die Neugier drängte ihn dazu, aber darüber hinaus wollte er Hermine's Reaktionen erleben und wissen, dass er das für sie getan hatte.

Er sah Hermine an, schlafend und entspannt; wie hingegossen lag sie da, die Decke um ihre Beine gewickelt. Schwarzes Haar verteilte sich über das Kissen und ihr linker Arm war um Snape geschlungen, hielt ihn fest. Er verlagerte etwas sein Gewicht um sie einen Moment anzuschauen, dann schmiegte er sich wieder in die warme Umarmung und erwiderte sie.

Für einen Moment, einen einzigen kurzen Moment, wurde ihm klar, dass er - möglicherweise - doch nicht so ein grässlicher Anblick war, wie er immer gedacht hatte. Vielleicht hatte Alice Lacock doch nicht so ganz Unrecht. Egal, er glaubte nicht, dass er sich jemals für attraktiv halten würde. Auf jeden Fall war es merkwürdig, mehr von der Person, die man im Spiegel sah, erregt zu werden, als von der, die man im Bett umarmte. Snape dachte eine Weile darüber nach, fragte sich, ob jemals jemand so etwas gefühlt haben könnte. Dann lachte er.

Nur einer. Gilderoy Lockhart.

„Worüber lachst Du?" fragte eine verschlafene Stimme, in der noch die Reste der Erregung mitschwang. Snape fühlte, wie die rauen Töne seine Wirbelsäule entlang krochen und zuckte etwas zusammen, als ihm plötzlich bewusst wurde, wie völlig unerfahren dieser Körper noch vor einer halben Stunde gewesen war. Hermine war aufgewacht - mehr oder weniger - und sah ihn fragend an. Snape betrachtete sie einen Moment, sah aber keine Anzeichen für Reue oder Bedauern. Er lächelte.

„Ich dachte nur gerade darüber nach, wie komisch es ist, dass ich mein Spiegelbild interessanter finde als ..." er verstummte als er versuchte, die richtigen Worte zu finden, um den Satz zu beenden, ohne dass er beleidigend für Hermine klingen würde. Er war müder als er gedacht hatte, wenn er es zuließ, einen Satz anzufangen ohne das Ende zu kennen.

„Auf jeden Fall," schloss er, „kam es mir in den Sinn, dass es wahrscheinlich nur noch eine andere Person - außer uns - gibt, die so denken würde."

„Lockhart!" rief Hermine fröhlich. „Kein Wunder, dass Du gelacht hast. Wahrscheinlich sollte ich jetzt beleidigt sein, dass Du an einen anderen Mann denkst, während Du mit mir im Bett bist."

Snape prustete, erholte sich und zuckte dann noch einmal zusammen bevor er antwortete. Sein immer noch schläfriger Körper protestierte gegen eine zunehmende Wundheit.

„Oh!" Hermine hatte offensichtlich den Grund für sein Zusammenzucken erkannt. Sie beugte sich aus dem Bett und angelte nach ihrem abgelegten Hemd, tunkte eine Ecke in das Wasserglas, das auf ihrem Nachttisch stand und wandte sich ihm zu. Unwohl oder nicht, Snape hob eine Augenbraue.

„Guck mich nicht so an; Du musst wund sein, es schmerzt, oder? Dies wird es auswaschen - Ich habe noch keinen Fleck entdeckt, den die Hauselfen nicht beseitigt hätten."

Er nickte widerstrebend und richtete sich etwas auf, als Hermine sich neben ihn legte und liebevoll eines seiner Knie beiseite schob. Der feuchte Stoff war kühl und angenehm als sie vorsichtig rieb. Snape ließ sich zurück aufs Kissen fallen und schloss seine Augen. Die Empfindung veränderte sich allerdings während Hermine rieb, von leichter Wundheit hin zu einer elektrisierenden Erregung bei ihrer Berührung. Er biss sich auf die Lippe, versuchte, nicht zu stöhnen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt erwartete er nichts, er war einfach dankbar, dass sie nicht sofort nach dem Aufwachen geflohen war. Vorzuschlagen dass er vielleicht - ganz eindeutig - Interesse an einer Wiederholung hätte, könnte diese Flucht doch noch auslösen und er wollte kein Risiko eingehen.

Hermine hörte auf und Snape fragte sich, ob er vielleicht doch ein Geräusch von sich gegeben hätte. Er hob seinen Kopf etwas um sie anzusehen. Sie sah ihn nachdenklich an, mit einem Funkeln in den Augen dass in ängstigte und gleichzeitig noch mehr erregte.

Dann lächelte sie und was noch an Furcht vorhanden war, wich einem bohrendem Verlangen. „Es ist nun sauber, aber ich könnte mir vorstellen, ein anderes Heilmittel, eher volkstümlicher Art, wäre noch gut - möchtest Du, dass ich es heil küsse?"

Snape schluckte und hätte sich fast verschluckt, während ihre letzten Worte noch in ihm nachklangen, seine Wirbelsäule hinunterjagten und jeden Nerv in höchste Alarmbereitschaft versetzten.

Die Frage war offensichtlich rein rhetorisch, denn Hermine beugte sich über ihn, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten und Snape fiel wieder auf das Kissen zurück, als ihr Mund ihn berührte. Oh jaaaa .... und er dachte, Finger wären gut? Er dankte jeder Gottheit, die es hören wollte, für Hermines hemmungslose Erkundung ihres eigenen Körpers.

Dieser Dank setzte eine neue Runde Gedanken in Gang, berauscht und etwas unzusammenhängend, da alle seine Sinne auf Hermine's anregende Zuwendung konzentriert waren, aber er begann sich zu fragen ...

Hermine war nicht die einzige in diesem Raum, die neugierig war - und er war ganz sicher nicht der einzige hier, der erregt war; er biss sich wieder auf die Lippen, starrte auf ihre Erektion. Wenn er nur ein klein wenig rückte ....

Alles was ihn zurückhielt, war seine Vergangenheit; es war mehr als eine Dekade Jahre her, dass er zuletzt mit dem Imperio-Fluch gezwungen wurde, dass Verlangen eines anderen zu stillen, aber die Erniedrigung und der Ekel waren unvergessen. Und doch ... und doch hatte er sein eigenes Maß an Neugier. Außerdem konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass Hermine seinen Kopf festhalten und mit Gewalt eindringen würde, wenn er selber die Initiative ergriff.

Und, verdammt, dies war sein Körper. Auch wenn er vorübergehend und unfreiwillig für die Zeit die es dauerte, Hermine gehörte.

Ohhhhh .....

Ein besonders gelungene Zärtlichkeit Hermines ließ ihn schaudern, dann lächelte er bei dem Anblick ihrer funkelnden Augen, als sie zu ihm aufschaute; sie genoss das entschieden zu sehr. Der Gedanke, dass alles was sie tat, war, sich selbst zu genießen, schoss ihm durch den Kopf, aber dieser eher abtörnende Gedanke wurde sofort von ihren nächsten Worten begraben, die etwas undeutlich waren, da sie sich wieder ihrer selbstgewählten Aufgabe zuwandte.

„Ich dachte, das könnte Dir gefallen, Severus ..."

Die Berührung ihrer Lippen, ihrer Zunge, streicheln, lecken und saugen und ... was zum Teufel hatte er denn gedacht? Denken wurde - ohhhh - über bewertet. Völlig über bewertet. Er bog und drehte sich, drängte sich voller Verlangen gegen ihren Mund für mehr - mehr - einfach mehr ... und dann war da mehr und er wurde ergriffen von der Ekstase dieses Augenblicks, seine Hände umklammerten die Laken und er bestand nur noch aus reiner Lust.

Nachdem die verstreuten Teile seines Begriffsvermögens sich wieder zu einem Ganzen verbunden hatten, stellte Snape fest, dass Hermine wieder neben ihm lag und zuschaute, wie er nach und nach wieder zu sich kam.

„Alles OK?" fragte sie zärtlich. „Ich ... hab Dich nicht zu weit getrieben?" Sie klang besorgt und Snape fragte sich, ob sie der Meinung war, dass er glaubte, sie hätte es nur für sich getan.

„Bitte lass Dich nicht davon abhalten, mich soweit zu treiben, wie Du möchtest", versicherte er ihr trocken. Hermine's Reaktion darauf war ein Grinsen, das ihn hätte warnen sollen, aber stattdessen jagte es nur angenehme Funken durch seinen Körper. Die alten Heilmittel waren eindeutig die besten; alle Anzeichen von Wundsein waren vergangen. Nun, im Moment zumindest. Er hatte nur wenige Illusionen darüber, dass er sich am Morgen beim Aufwachen so wohlfühlen würde wie jetzt. Oder später am Morgen. Er hatte jedes Zeitgefühl verloren und hatte keine Lust, sich jetzt damit zu beschäftigen. Eine der Vorteile, Schulsprecherin zu sein; Niemand würde ihn im Gryffindor-Turm vermissen heute Nacht und am Morgen nach einem Ball fand kein Unterricht statt, für den er aufstehen müsste.

Snape ließ seinen Blick wieder über Hermine wandern. Sie hatten Zeit ... viel Zeit. Ihm fielen seine Gedanken von vorhin wieder ein und dieses Mal reagierte er, bevor weitere Gedanken aus dem Schatten des ersten hervorkamen. Er ließ seine Finger über die warme, weiche Haut ihrer Erektion gleiten, ließ sie die Haut über den harten Schaft schieben, was fast schmerzhaft sein musste - er sah auf, ein Ausdruck von Ekstase und Qual glitt über ihr Gesicht, als er mit einem Fingernagel sanft über die Spalte an der Spitze zog.

„Oh Gott. Oh!"

Snape lächelte über diesen unvermittelten Ausruf und veränderte seine Stellung ein wenig und umfing sie plötzlich mit seinem Mund. Salzig und sauer und ... Hermine. Es konnte eigentlich nicht Hermine sein, die er schmeckte, aber trotzdem, er hatte das Gefühl etwas von Hermine zu schmecken als er saugte und mit seiner Zunge an der Vene entlang glitt, die hervorgetreten war, als er anfing sie zu verwöhnen. Es war fremdartig; anders als sie einfach nur zu streicheln. An der äußersten Spitze drückte er kurz die Öffnung zusammen bevor er mit seiner Zunge besänftigend darüber strich und horchte auf das zu erwartende Keuchen und Schaudern. Er wusste - aus eigener Erfahrung - was so eine Reaktion hervorrufen würde und fast fühlte er es mit ihr, als er fortfuhr sie abzuschlecken, zu beruhigen, zu saugen und zu reiben. Jede Berührung seines Mundes auf ihrer Haut weckte Erinnerungen an Berührungen seiner Hand auf eben dieser Haut.

Es fehlte nicht mehr viel und Hermines Keuchen und Beben kam fast unablässig als er sie in den Mund nahm, kräftig saugte und seine Hände dort liebkosten, wo sein Mund nicht hinreichte. Die reine Freude zu hören, wie sie auf ihn reagierte, sie seinen Namen ausrufen zu hören, als sie sich heftig in seinen Mund ergoss, tilgte jede alte und unerfreuliche Erinnerung.

„Alles OK?" fragte er, als sie endlich ihre Augen öffnete und ihre Fäuste sich wieder von den Laken lösten. „Ich habe Dich nicht zu weit getrieben?" Er schaffte es nicht ganz, in diese Frage den gleichen Unterton hineinzulegen wie sie, aber ihrem trägen Lächeln nach zu urteilen, das ihre Augen aufleuchten ließ, fand Hermine es ähnlich genug.

„Umm ... lass mich nachdenken ... oh ja ... bitte lass Dich nicht davon abhalten, mich soweit zu treiben, wie Du möchtest," erwiderte sie, stütze sich auf einen Ellbogen auf und beugte sich zu ihm, um ihn zu küssen. Es war ein intensiver Kuss, der sie beide wieder hineinzog, sich selbst zu schmecken und den anderen im anderen.

„Hast Du so etwas schon mal gemacht?" fragte sie und Snape musste über ihren entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck lachen, als ihr klar wurde, was sie gefragt hatte. „Ich meine ... Du hast ... oh Gott." Sie schlug die Hände vors Gesicht, sah dann auf und lächelte ihn entschuldigend an. Snape überlegte - etwas geistesabwesend - ob er wohl jemals an einem Abend soviel gelächelt hatte wie sie in dieser Nacht.

„Ich ... Du ... es war so wunderbar. Ich frage Dich nicht nach deiner Einstellung - „

„Ich würde sagen, Du hättest das Recht zu fragen, wenn man bedenkt wo wir sind und was wir getan haben," sagte Snape so trocken wie es ihm möglich war; er wusste sie würde es als das verstehen was es war, als Humor. „Für die Akten, ja, ich habe es schon vorher getan," fügte er hinzu, bemüht, seine Stimme nicht kalt und hart werden zu lassen, „aber ich habe es mir nicht ausgesucht. Noch würde ich es unter normalen Umständen getan haben."

Intelligenz war ein Segen; es brauchte keine weiteren Erklärungen. Hermine fragte nur „Imperio?" und verstand genau, was er ihr nicht erzählt hatte. „Du hättest es nicht tun müssen ..." fügte sie noch hinzu.

„Ich wollte es - und ich würde es wieder tun. Für Dich." Und nur für Dich, war das, was in diesen Worten mitschwang.

Schweigen legte sich über den Raum; in der Nacht draußen hatte es wieder angefangen zu schneien und deckte die Februar Landschaft zu, frostig und kalt hob der Schnee die Konturen der Bäume des Verbotenen Waldes und des Schlosswalles hervor. Vom Kerker aus sah man die Schneeflocken an den Fenstern vorbeischweben, golden angeleuchtet vom Schein der Kerzen. Snape und Hermine lagen ineinander verschlungen, ihre Herzschläge verlangsamten sich, als sie in einen schlafähnlichen Zustand fielen; Snape war nicht sicher, wer zuerst auf den anderen zugegangen war, nur dass sie nach einander verlangten - alles andere war unwichtig. Er beobachtete die Schneeflocken, wie sie draußen leicht zu Boden schwebten, genauso träge, wie er sich fühlte. Ein zärtliches Streicheln an seiner Taille, ganz geistesabwesend, war das einzige Anzeichen dafür, dass auch Hermine nicht schlief; ihre Augen waren geschlossen, ein kleines Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. Snape schlief ein, ohne es zu merken.

Er wachte einige Zeit später auf, als Hermine, diesmal sehr bewusst, ihre Finger über sein Gesicht wandern ließ, die Konturen seiner Lippen nachzog und mit ihrem Daumen darüber rieb; ihre Haut - seine Haut - war etwas schwielig und hinterließ eine Spur von sprühender Erregung. Es schien, dass sie ihn beim Aufwachen beobachtet hatte, ihr Gesicht hatte einen angespannten Ausdruck.

„Du hattest recht," flüsterte sie gedämpft. „Wegen Lockhart. Es ist ... komisch. Als ob man zwei Leute liebt - mich und Dich, zusammen und getrennt. Ich möchte wissen, wie ich mich anfühle, aber Deine Reaktionen spüren."

Es hatte aufgehört zu schneien; nichts als schwarze Nacht war draußen zu sehen, als Snape langsam nickte. Ihre Finger hatten sich um sein Kinn gelegt, ihre Knöchel rieben zärtlich gegen seine Haut dort. Ihm war warm, seine Beine mit ihren verflochten; er spürte einen Druck gegen seine Hüften und ihm wurde bewusst, dass Hermine sich jetzt zurück hielt. Müßig überlegte er, wie spät es jetzt wohl sei; es wäre abgrundtief unfair, wenn Hermine sich schneller in seinem Körper erholte, als er - aber vielleicht war es seine eigene Angewohnheit, einzuschlafen; er hatte herausgefunden, dass diese Art Übung sehr hilfreich war, wenn es ihm widerstrebte noch mehr Schlafmittel einzunehmen. Er stützte sich auf einen Ellbogen auf und sah hinüber zur Uhr, die stumm die Uhrzeit im Kerzenlicht anzeigte.

3 Uhr morgens. Das Leben war nicht vollends unfair, zum Glück. Er wollte gerade zurück ins Bett sinken, als Hermine die Gelegenheit ergriff und ihn auf sich zog. Er lag auf ihrer Brust, hatte seinen Kopf auf seine Arme gelegt und schaute zu ihr auf. Der Druck, der sich gegen seine Hüfte gedrängt hatte, machte sich zwischen ihnen nun sehr deutlich bemerkbar.

„Bist Du noch wund?" fragte sie. Der tieferliegende Sinn dieser Frage schwebte zwischen ihnen, fast greifbar, und Snape musste lächeln, als er bemerkte, wie seine Erregung zurückkehrte; die Hoffung und das Verlangen auf Hermines Gesicht war berauschend.

„Oh, ich werde es überleben," sagte er gedehnt, „aber was ist mit Dir? Ich weiß, Du bist es nicht gewöhnt ..." er beendete den Satz nicht, hob nur eine Augenbraue und sah sehr gemein aus. „Außer Du hast Dich auf meine Kosten amüsiert?"

Hermine lief rot an und Snape musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen; er hatte nicht gewusst, dass sein Körper zu so einer Reaktion noch fähig war - er dachte, dass hätte er mit Überwindung der Pubertät hinter sich gelassen. Die Röte hielt nicht lange an und Hermine schlug zurück.

„ Ich hoffe sehr, Du hast die Gelegenheit nicht vorbeigehen lassen um dasselbe zu tun - es macht sehr viel Spaß." Sie war immer noch ein kleines bisschen rosa, als sie diese Worte sprach und Snape erspürte die Tapferkeit, die dahinter lag; plötzlich fand er sie unglaublich bezaubernd, eine Mischung aus Selbstkenntnis, Verlegenheit und Verständnis.

„Ich bezweifle, dass ich irgendetwas getan habe, was Du nicht auch getan hättest an meiner Stelle," antwortete er mit einem ironischen Lächeln. Hermine lachte einfach und hob sich ihm entgegen um ihn zu küssen.

„Genau," murmelte sie gegen seinen Mund. Snape verlor sich für einen Moment in der flüchtigen Berührung ihres Mundes und stöhnte leise als sich Hermines Hüfte hob und ihre Erektion an ihn drängte. Er hob seinen Körper etwas an und griff nach ihr, plötzlich konnte er es nicht mehr erwarten, sie wieder in sich zu spüren. Hermine bewegte sich schneller, ihre Finger rieben seine feuchte Spalte. Ein Stoß von ihr während er sich auf sie setzte und sie waren wieder zusammen, gefangen und gehalten in diesem Moment.

„Ohhhh ..." war alles was er sagen konnte, als er fühlte, wie sie ihn ausfüllte, heiß und hart glitt sie in ihn hinein.

Hermine hatte sich diesmal besser unter Kontrolle, weniger abgelenkt durch die Flut der Hormone; sie beobachtete ihn aufmerksam, sie war eindeutig sehr erregt aber sie konnte sich zurückhalten und ihre Neugier gewann wieder die Oberhand.

„Wie fühlt es sich an?" fragte sie, als er seine Augen öffnete und sich abstützte, seine Hände auf ihrer Brust während er breitbeinig auf ihr hockte. Er dachte einen Moment nach, versuchte dieses unglaubliche Gefühl in Worte zu fassen.

„Voll - einfach voll genug um es zu fühlen, Dich zu fühlen - und heiß - aber notwendig. Als ob ein verlorengegangener Teil von mir plötzlich wieder da ist."

Er hatte wahrscheinlich nicht gerade die besten Worte gewählt - Hermine versuchte, sich ihre Heiterkeit bei seiner Bemerkung nicht anmerken zu lassen und, dafür war er sehr dankbar, unterließ jeden Kommentar, nur in ihren Augen war ein Lachen zu sehen, als er hilflos mit den Achseln zuckte. Dann lachten sie beide und er beugte sich zu ihr um sie zu küssen, dabei bewegte er sich geschickt und ein lustvoller Ausdruck legte sich über ihr Gesicht gerade als sein Mund den ihren berührte.

Als sie sich trennten, atmeten beide schwer, keuchten, und der Rhythmus den ihre Münder begonnen hatten, setzte sich über ihre Körper hin fort, als sie sich gemeinsam bewegten. Snape versuchte sich zurückzuhalten, suchte nach etwas, was er sagen könnte, etwas um dies zu verlängern ..... er erinnerte sich an Hermines Frage.

„Wie fühlt es sich an?" fragte er sie. Es war mehr als eine Hinhaltetaktik. Er wollte es wissen.

„Eng und warm - wie in einer sanften, beharrlichen Faust, die reibt und stößt," antwortete sie, ihre Bewegungen den seinen anpassend. „Irgendwie so - ich kann es nicht richtig beschreiben. Aber du weißt ja, wovon ich rede."

Snape schüttelte den Kopf und wartete.

Ihr dämmerte die Erkenntnis. „Du weißt es nicht ... aber du musst doch ... oh. Du meintest gar nicht Fahrrad fahren, nicht wahr?" fragte sie.

„Genauso wenig wie Du," antwortete Snape.

„Es tut mir leid," stammelte Hermine. „Ich wusste nicht ... Ich dachte.."

„Entschuldige Dich nicht," sagte Snape schnell. „Ich wollte nicht aufhören, um es Dir zu erzählen; ich brauchte meine ganze Konzentration um herauszufinden ob Du - ob es.... ich wollte keinen von uns beiden erschrecken."

„Wenigstens konntest Du Dich konzentrieren," murmelte Hermine kläglich. Snape lachte.

„Mit Müh und Not."

Die Unterhaltung geriet in Gefahr zu tief zu gehen; keine Unterhaltung, egal wie tiefgründig, würde die Dinge ändern und er dachte, es wäre sehr viel besser sich auf die Dinge zu besinnen, die sie tun könnten als auf die, die sie bereits getan hatten. Er beugte sich vor zu einem Kuss; Hermine kam ihm begeistert entgegen und ihr Stöhnen als er sich gegen sie presste, beruhigte ihn.

Der Kuss, der Vorstoß, und die Unterhaltung waren vorbei; der Raum wurde wärmer, Kerzen tropften und flackerten in der Dunkelheit als sie sich vereinigten, trennten, vereinigten mit einem Stoß, begleitet von flüstern und stöhnen, sich immer mehr steigernd in seiner Intensität bis Snape Hermine's Namen ausstieß und seinen bebenden Oberkörper weit zurückbog. Einen Moment später fühlte er, wie sie noch härter anschwoll in ihm und Schauer der Lust durch ihren Körper jagten, seinen Namen auf ihren Lippen.

Snape ließ sich auf Hermine fallen, achtete vorsichtig darauf, sich nicht zu sehr zu bewegen, so dass sie nicht aus ihm heraus glitt; er wollte diesen Moment der Verbundenheit. Er fühlte ihre Hand in seinem Haar und sah auf; sie umfasste seinen Hinterkopf und hob ihren Kopf um ihn wieder zu küssen. Dies war ein langsames, weiches Treffen der Lippen, erschöpft und darum um so süsser.

„Alles OK ?" fragte sie schließlich, küsste ihn ein letztes Mal und ließ ihren Kopf auf das Kissen fallen.

„Hmmm," sagte Snape schläfrig und fand es schwierig, Worte zu finden. Der Abend lief noch einmal in seiner Erinnerung ab, gold-gefärbt und kostbar. „Und Du", fragte er endlich, und fragte sich, ob Hermine wohl eingeschlafen war.

„Ja," erwiderte sie nach einer Pause. „Ja, mir wird es gut gehen. Kein Grund, warum nicht."

Snape sah auf; ihre Worte klangen etwas merkwürdig. Sie beobachtete ihn, anscheinend hatte sie seine Reaktion erwartet, denn sie legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen.

„Es ist schon gut - Ich habe mich nur gefragt, ob dies irgendeinen Unterschied machen würde im Klassenraum, aber das wird es nicht," sagte sie gefühlvoll. „Dies - „ und sie zeigte auf sie beide, fahle Haut gegen fahle Winterhaut, in das goldene Licht der letzten noch verbliebenen Kerzen getaucht, „ - dies ist ein Ausdruck, keine Erklärung. Es macht keinen Unterschied - wenn sich Dinge ändern würden, dann hätten sie sich schon verändert. Und ich verlasse mich nicht mehr auf das Schicksal - nicht nach all diesen Monaten."

Snape nickte, küsste den Finger auf seinen Lippen und nickte wieder.

Dann schliefen sie ein.


	37. Chapter 37

**Teil 37 - Alles hat ein Ende**

Die Nachwirkungen von Glückseligkeit gehen immer mit Komplikationen einher.

Nur in Muggle-Filmen, sinnierte Hermine, ritten die Hauptdarsteller in den Sonnenuntergang hinein, verschwanden im Abspann, und mit ihnen praktischerweise die Auswirkungen und Konsequenzen ihres Handelns. Das wirkliche Leben war nicht ganz so übersichtlich und ordentlich. Das wirkliche Leben hatte raue Ecken und lose Enden. Im wirklichen Leben musste man nach der Party aufräumen.

Sie waren Arm in Arm eingeschlafen, übersättigt, betäubt von dem Erlebnis und der unerwarteten Leidenschaft. Sie wachte mit dem ersten Morgengrauen auf, ihr Körper gehorchte einer langjährigen Routine, und wandte sich, angetrieben von ihrer Erinnerung und einer schläfrigen Regung in ihren Leisten, sofort Snape zu, bevor ihr einfiel, dass er die Nachwirkungen der vergangenen Nacht vielleicht sehr viel mehr zu spüren hatte, als sie. Snape wollte sich ihr schläfrig zuwenden, als seine halbausgestreckte Hand in der Bewegung stockte und er sein Gesicht verzog.

Ein Gefühl von Schuld, Zufriedenheit und einem eilends verdrängten Ausbruch von Erleichterung darüber, das er den Verlust der weiblichen Jungfräulichkeit durchstehen musste und nicht sie, durchströmte Hermine. Für den Mann war das erheblich weniger schmerzhaft, obwohl der fast totale Verlust der Gehirnfunktion etwas beunruhigend war, wenigstens beim ersten Mal.

„Bist Du sehr wund?" fragte sie etwas reuevoll.

Snape drehte sich vorsichtig auf den Rücken.

„Es tut ziemlich weh," gab er nach einem Moment zu.

„Ah," sie hatte keine Ahnung, was in so einem Moment zu tun oder zu sagen war. Im Licht des Morgengrauens, und nachdem sie ihre Hormone wieder im Griff hatte, traten die weniger angenehmen Aspekte ihrer Verbindung wieder in den Vordergrund. Eine liebevolle Liebkosung, spielerisch über ihr Glied streichend, schreckte sie aus ihren Gedanken auf. Sie schaute hinüber zu Snape und war nicht wirklich überrascht als sie sein wissendes Grinsen sah.

„Ich dachte mir das schon," sagte er mit einem Anflug von Humor.

„Ist schon OK," murmelte sie, "ich erwarte sowieso nicht, dass du Lust auf irgendetwas hast."

Snape war überraschend still und sie sah mit Erstaunen, dass er auf seiner Lippe kaute; sie fragte sich, ob er sich bewusst war, dass er diese spezielle Eigenart von ihr übernommen hatte. Er machte den Eindruck, als ob er die Zimmerdecke betrachtete, aber sein Gesicht war merkwürdig angespannt.

„Würde es dich sehr kränken wenn ich sagte, nicht wirklich," sagte er schließlich. Er sah sie immer noch nicht an.

Sie richtete sich auf einem Ellbogen auf und drehte sich ihm zu, so dass sie ihn besser ansehen konnte. Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos. Sie hob ihre Hand und streichelte die Seite seines Gesichtes, zog die Linie seiner Wange nach. Sie konnte die Muskeln fühlen, die hart unter der Haut seine Anspannung verrieten, obwohl seine Stimme ruhig klang. Sich zu ihm hinüberbeugend drückte sie ihren Mund zärtlich auf seinen.

„Natürlich nicht," sagte sie sanft. „Glaub' es oder nicht, aber ich kann mir wirklich vorstellen, wie Du Dich fühlst."

Sein Gesicht entspannte sich bei ihren Worten und ließ seinen Mundwinkel wieder zucken.

„Ja, ich nehme an, das kannst Du," räumte er ein. Es gab eine Pause und dann fügte er etwas unsicher hinzu, „es gibt natürlich noch andere Möglichkeiten wie ich Dir behilflich sein könnte, wenn Du möchtest."

Sie verstand sein Angebot und richtete sich etwas auf, um ihn ansehen zu können. Sie wollte nicht, dass er sich unter Druck gesetzt fühlte etwas zu tun, das er verabscheute. In seinen Augen las sie allerdings eher etwas wie Vorfreude als Ekel. Aber trotz allem ...

„Bist Du sicher," fragte sie etwas zögernd, „ich möchte Dich nicht zu etwas drängen ..."

Seine Augen wurden schmal.

„Miss Granger, "schnarrte er, und kam damit seinem normalen Snape-Tonfall so nahe wie noch nie, seit er ihre Stimme benutzte, „ist irgendetwas vorgefallen was Ihnen den Eindruck vermittelt hat, ich würde etwas anbieten, das mir unangenehm ist, vielleicht aufgrund einer bisher unentdeckten Ader der Selbstlosigkeit?"

Der Ton und die Worte und das Glitzern in seinen Augen erinnerte sie unversehens daran, dass das Snape war, mit dem sie hier lag und dies schickte einen Strom der Erregung direkt in ihre Leisten. Sie beschloss auf die Frage der ‚Selbstlosigkeit' nicht weiter einzugehen und hob stattdessen nur eine Augenbraue.

„Nun, Professor Snape," antwortete sie, sich seinem Ton anpassend, „wenn Sie es anbieten..."

Snape hielt ihrem Blick einen Moment provozierend stand, dann beugte er seinen Kopf. Sie schloss ihre Augen, als sein Mund anfing sich von ihrer Brust abwärts zu bewegen.

Später - viel später - saßen sie zusammen in Hermines Räumen, angezogen und so manierlich wie nur möglich angesichts der Tatsache, dass Snape noch die Kleider von letzter Nacht trug, tranken Kaffee und aßen etwas zum Frühstück. Es war ein Glück, dass sie von niemandem heute morgen in der Grossen Halle erwartet wurden, dachte sie. Dennoch, die Mahlzeit wirkte auf sie irritierend häuslich und sie war nicht sicher, ob sie dafür bereit war. Unterhaltung war auch ein bisschen schwierig. Sie konnte einfach an nichts anderes denken als an das, was zwischen ihnen passiert war und sie wusste, dass es irgendwann angesprochen werden musste. Wie auch immer, sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für eine Diskussion war; so gering ihre Erfahrungen mit Männern auch waren, sie machte sich keine Illusionen über die typische Reaktion der männlichen Psyche auf die Ankündigung „Wir müssen reden".

Snape kaute nachdenklich auf seinem Toast herum, den Blick ins Leere gerichtet, und sie vermutete, dass seine Gedanken sich so ziemlich in den gleichen Bahnen bewegten, wie ihre. Die Stille dehnte sich aus und zum ersten Mal seit Monaten begann Hermine sich zu fragen, ob sie irgendetwas sagen oder tun sollte um die Stille zu brechen. Sie versuchte, sich einen passenden Satz zurecht zu legen - was völlig misslang - als Snape's Blick sich plötzlich auf sie richtete.

„Es gibt da etwas was Du wissen solltest," sagte er plötzlich. „Wegen letzter Nacht."

Sie fühlte ihren Herzschlag stolpern vor Schreck. Vergiss die männliche Psyche - sie war momentan ganz sicher nicht bereit für eine eingehende Diskussion über ihre Gefühle. Vielleicht war es wirklich genetisch veranlagt; bei Inbesitznahme eines männlichen Körpers wurde eine ablehnende Haltung zu öffentlicher Analyse von Gefühlen gleich mitgeliefert. War dies jetzt der Moment, wo er ihr mitteilte, dass alles nur ein schrecklicher Fehler war? Sicher nicht. Sie schluckte.

„Ja ?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

Snape nickte und betrachtete eingehend seinen Toast.

„Letzte Nacht, bevor ich den Ball verließ, erhielt ich einen anderen ... ähm .... Antrag."

Was immer Hermine erwartet hatte, das war es nicht gewesen. Sie nahm einen Schluck Kaffee in der Hoffnung, diese vertraute Bewegung würde ihre Nerven beruhigen. Es war leider genau der falsche Moment, um einen Mund voll heißer Flüssigkeit zu haben.

„Er kam von Mr. Weasley," verkündete Snape.

Hermine verschluckte sich, als der Kaffee den falschen Weg nahm und drohte, aus der Nase wieder herauszukommen. Sie merkte kaum, dass Snape ihr die Tasse aus der Hand nahm als sie versuchte, zwischen den Hustenanfällen, die nach sechzig- Zigaretten-am-Tag klangen, Luft zu holen. Ein Taschentuch wurde ihr in die Hand gedrückt, damit sie ihre tränenden Augen abwischen und ihre Nase ausschnupfen konnte.

„Ron?" krächzte sie, als sie wieder in der Lage war, Töne von sich zu geben, die nicht wie der sterbende Ford Anglia von Arthur Weasley klangen.

Snape nickte. Ihre Augen waren immer noch voller Tränen, aber sie hätte schwören können, dass er tatsächlich einfältig aussah.

„Ron?" wiederholte sie, diesmal kräftiger. „Wie zum Teufel hast Du das hingekriegt? Was ist passiert?"

Während Snape der Scheibe Toast in seiner Hand mehr Aufmerksamkeit widmete, als jemals einer anderen leicht angebrannten Scheibe Brot in der gesamten Geschichte der Magie oder Wissenschaft zuteil wurde, erzählte er was passiert war, nachdem er Hermine im Garten verlassen hatte und bevor er sie wieder in ihren Räumen getroffen hatte. Als er zum Ende der Geschichte kam, hatte Hermine sich soweit erholt, dass sie Atmen und Schlucken strikt von einander trennen konnte und war somit in der Lage ihre Empörung ungehindert kund zu tun.

„Willst Du damit sagen, dass, wenn ich meinen Körper wieder bekomme, ich mich mit einem Ron Weasley auseinandersetzen muss, der die Höllenqualen unerwiderter Liebe erleidet? Alice Lacock war schlimm genug."

„Ich glaube, ich habe ihn genügend entmutigt. Ich vermute sowieso, dass er eher an verletzter Eitelkeit leiden wird als an irgendetwas anderem."

Hermine mahnte sich selbst gleichmäßig zu atmen und den Gedanken an einen sie küssenden Ron zu verdrängen. Dann, einfach so, kam ihr ein anderer Gedanke; der einen Snape küssenden Ron. Ihre Empörung löste sich auf als ihr der Witz dieser Situation klar wurde. Ihr Mund verzog sich. Sie blickte zu Snape, dessen Gesichtsausdruck irgendwo zwischen Amüsiertheit und Irritation lag. Sie fühlte ein Lachen in sich, dass ihre Kehle hinauf quoll. Sie versuchte es zu unterdrücken, aber es war unmöglich. Snape warf ihr einen wilden Blick zu als sie ihre Augen abtupfte, die schon wieder tränten.

„Entschuldige," quetschte sie heraus, "aber kannst Du Dir Ron's Gesicht vorstellen, wenn er wüsste, dass er Dich geküsst hat."

Sie war davon überzeugt, dass Snape's Ekel übertrieben war und dass brachte sie wieder zum Lachen.

„Schon wieder, Hermine, ich habe das Gefühl, dass Du Dich viel zu sehr auf meine Kosten amüsierst."

Sie fragte sich, ob er die doppelte Bedeutung beabsichtigt hatte und wollte gerade etwas dazu sagen, als er plötzlich aufstand.

„Ich glaube, ich sollte jetzt besser zurück in meine Zimmer gehen," verkündete er, „zweifellos wird jemand - und sei es nur Miss Weasley - die blutrünstigen Einzelheiten der letzten Nacht hören wollen."

„Pass auf, dass Ginny nur die zensierte Fassung der Höhepunkte erhält," ermahnte sie.

Die Bemerkung entlockte ihm ein Lächeln, diesmal ohne jeden Sarkasmus.

„Du kannst versichert sein, dass selbst ein sehr stark überarbeiteter Bericht die Höhepunkte ganz sicher nicht enthalten wird," sagte er sanft.

Sie stand auf und ging zu ihm.

„Danke dafür, dass Du es Ron leicht gemacht hast," sagte sie leise, seine letzten Worte übergehend. „Ich weiß, er ist manchmal ein Idiot, aber ich möchte nicht, dass er verletzt wird."

„Das dachte ich mir," bestätigte er. Es entstand eine kleine Pause, dann wiederholte er, „Ich sollte jetzt wirklich gehen."

Sie wollte nicht, dass er ging, aber bleiben konnte er auch nicht, nicht wenn sie vermeiden wollten, dass die Neuigkeiten das da was zwischen ihnen läuft in der Schule und außerhalb verbreitet werden würde. Sie nickte widerstrebend.

„Danke, Severus," sagte sie, und meinte diesmal sehr viel mehr als nur Ron. Sie trat vorwärts und berührte mit ihren Lippen seine, leicht, ohne die Absicht irgendetwas in Gang zu setzen, einfach nur, um etwas zwischen ihnen zu bestätigen.

Snape nickte einmal und dann war er fort.

__

Wieder einmal war eine überwältigende Veränderung in Hermines Leben von dem Rest der Welt mit völliger Ignoranz bedacht worden.

Völlig uninteressiert an den Belastungen und Dramen ihres persönlichen Lebens, erschienen die Schüler in den Kerkern um die Kunst und die Wissenschaft der Zaubertränke zu lernen, überhaupt nicht aufzupassen und sich schlecht zu benehmen. Mitarbeiterbesprechungen fanden statt und Quidditch Spiele wurden ausgetragen. Ein Leben besteht nicht nur aus einer Mischung aus Adrenalin, Hormonen und tiefschürfenden Betrachtungen; letztendlich wird man immer vom Alltag eingeholt. Sogar der Druck, den die erste Unterrichtsstunde mit Snape verursachte, wurde dadurch gemildert, dass Neville Longbottom nicht aus den Augen gelassen werden durfte, um größere Katastrophen zu verhindern. Für Hermine war diese Stunde ein hin und her zwischen Marter und Farce weil sie, in ihrem Bestreben ihm gegenüber nur ja keine Freundlichkeit zu zeigen, ihn mit derart bösartigen Beleidigungen überzogen hatte, dass Ron sich schützend dichter an ihn heranschob, wie sie bemerkte.

Snape seinerseits äußerte sich nicht dazu, außer dass er nebenbei ziemlich trocken feststellte, dass es als Maßnahme Mr Weasley zu entmutigen seine Wirkung wohl verfehlt hätte.

Sie könnte natürlich sagen, dass sie Zeit brauchte, um über alles nachzudenken, aber Hermine gestand sich ein, dass es wahrscheinlich genauso gut war, sich von Zeit zu Zeit auf andere Dinge zu konzentrieren. Anderenfalls hätte es damit geendet, dass sie sich in ihre Zimmer verkrochen und die verschiedenen Szenarien im Kopf durchgespielt hätte, mehr oder weniger plausibel und ersehnt, was sie einfach in die Unendlichkeit davon getragen hätte. Aber wie die Dinge nun einmal lagen gab ihr die Notwendigkeit, die Schüler daran zu hindern sich selbst oder andere zu verletzen, die nötige Bodenhaftung.

Natürlich mussten Snape und sie weiterhin eng zusammen arbeiten. Auch wenn sie sich dazu entschlossen hätten das „Projekt" auszusetzen, so gab es doch immer noch die täglich anfallende Arbeit zu berücksichtigen; lehren, Hausarbeit, NEWTs - aus beider Sicht. Notwendigkeit schob persönliche Gefühle beiseite, so wie es schon seit Ende September der Fall gewesen war.

Die Geschehnisse vom Valentin's Tag hatten sich nicht wiederholt. Es war keine bewusste Entscheidung von einem von ihnen, soweit sie wusste. Jedenfalls hatte es keine offene Unterhaltung darüber gegeben, kein sich zusammensetzen und einen Plan ausarbeiten wie man damit umgehen sollte. Irgendwie wäre es nicht richtig gewesen. Das hieß nicht, dass sie sich seiner Gegenwart nicht bewusst gewesen wäre beim Arbeiten oder Lernen oder Zensieren oder Reden oder einfach beim zusammen sitzen. Und sie berührten sich weiterhin, häufiger, absichtlich, zärtlich manchmal ein Berühren ihrer Lippen; aber nicht mehr.

Hermine sah von ihren Arithmantik-Hausaufgaben auf, auf die sie bereits seit 15 Minuten mit leerem Blick starrte. Es machte keinen Sinn es zu leugnen; ihre Konzentration war schlichtweg verschwunden seit Professor Sprout während des Hauslehrertreffens fröhlich verkündet hatte, dass die Alraunen fast reif wären - sie hatte letzte Nacht eine ausgesprochen wilde Party in Gewächshaus Drei beenden müssen und einige verbotene pflanzliche Substanzen konfisziert. Dumbledore zwinkerte ihr zu; sie wusste, er würde keine Reaktion von ihr erwarten - Snape hätte höchstens finster vor sich hin geblickt - aber die erwartete Erleichterung stellte sich seltsamerweise nicht ein. Als die Sitzung aufgehoben wurde, machte der Schulleiter noch einige Bemerkungen über Alraunen und die Vorboten des Frühlings und Wiedergeburt und Erneuerung von denen sie argwöhnte, dass sie auf sie gemünzt waren. Sie hatte versucht, die passenden Antworten zu geben, aber alles was sie fühlte war ein schmerzhaftes Gefühl von Verlust.

Es war nicht so, dass sie das Verlangen hatte Snape zu bleiben; sie machte sich keinerlei Illusionen über ihre Eignung zum Zaubertränkemeister auf lange Sicht. Es brauchte nur eine weitere Versammlung bei Voldemort zu geben, oder ein unvorsichtiges Wort und sie würden beide enttarnt werden. Nein, es war für alle am sichersten, wenn sie ihre eigene Identität so schnell wie möglich zurück erhielten. Es ging aber nicht einfach nur um zwei Körper, da war mehr zwischen ihnen; es war der Verlust von etwas einmaligem, etwas, das nur vorkommen konnte, wenn die Voraussetzungen genau richtig waren. Und je mehr die verschiedenen Möglichkeiten durch ihren Kopf jagten, um so mehr kam sie zu dem Schluss, dass diese Voraussetzungen nicht mehr genau richtig sein würden, wenn sie wieder in ihre eigenen Körper zurückkehrten.

Es wurde durch so vieles beeinflusst, so viele Risiken, so viel Verwundbarkeit. Innerhalb Hogwarts waren sie isoliert gewesen, gefangen in einer Situation, über die nur sie beide Bescheid wussten; konnte, was immer es war was sie aneinander hatten, die Rückkehr in ihr gewöhnliches Leben überstehen? Hermine rieb ihre Schläfen um die Anspannung zu lindern. Sie schaute sich um - ihre Zimmer, bald wieder seine Zimmer. Sie nahm die Wärme in sich auf, das Durcheinander, das Licht, das Gefühl der Geborgenheit und Behaglichkeit, das sie hier gefunden hatte. Ja, sie wollte ihr Sachen wiedersehen, ihre eigenen Kleider tragen, mit Krummbein schmusen und Nachts aufwachen und ihn spüren, wie er genau in der Mitte ihres Rückens schlief und ihr zufrieden den Atem abdrückte. Aber sie würde dies hier vermissen; nicht einfach den Platz und die Bibliothek und den verhältnismäßigen Luxus der Lehrerwohnung, sondern das Gefühl, von ihm umgeben zu sein.

Sie konnte - wollte nicht leugnen, wie tief ihre Gefühle waren; die Leidenschaft, die Verbindung, der Hunger, die Liebe die sie fühlte, für diesen vielschichtigen und schwierigen Mann Snape.

All you need is love, dachte sie ironisch, sich an ein Lieblingslied ihrer Eltern erinnernd. Sie schloss ihre Augen und konnte fast die Schallplatte in ihren Händen spüren; Rillen, die in einen 17 cm-Pfannkuchen aus schwarzem Venyl geritzt waren, den sie aus dem Plattenschrank gestohlen hatte und wieder und wieder abgespielt hatte auf der Stereo-Anlage in ihrem Schlafzimmer.

Alles was du brauchst ist Liebe. Wenn das doch bloß wahr wäre.

__

Trotz Hermines Entschlossenheit die letzten Momente dieses bizarren Experiments zu genießen, vergingen die letzten Tagen mit ungebührlicher Hast. Die Osterferien kamen heran und mit ihnen eine plötzliche Steigerung des Arbeitspensums, das dazu diente alle wesentlichen Teile des Lehrplanes abzudecken und außerdem wurden genug Hausaufgaben über die Ferien aufgegeben, um selbst die fleissigsten Schüler zu beschäftigen. Hermine war mittlerweile daran gewöhnt, mit der einen Hand Aufgaben zu verteilen und mit der anderen welche in Empfang zu nehmen. Aber auch ihr fiel die steigende Menge an Aufsätzen auf, sowohl ausgehend als auch eingehend.

Am gleichen Abend, an dem Professor Sprout von den Alraunen erzählt hatte, kam Snape in die Kerker - spät, da sie bei der Mitarbeiterbesprechung gewesen war - und schmiss einen Stapel Pergamente auf einen der Schreibtische. Sie dachte, es sei ihre Hausarbeit und griff danach - und wurde liebevoll aber mit Nachdruck von Snape daran gehindert.

„Prüfungs-Entwürfe," erklärte er kurz und hob dann eine Augenbraue, als er ihren irritierten Blick auffing. „Dachtest Du, die Prüfungen schreiben sich selbst? Ich muss die Papiere vorbereiten und die Bewertungs-Skala." Er beugte sich zu seiner Büchertasche und wühlte darin herum. „Hier," er packte einen weiteren Stapel Pergamente auf den anderen Schreibtisch, „das ist Deins."

Er nahm die Neuigkeit über die bevorstehende Heilung ohne sichtbare Reaktion auf und Hermine fragte sich, ob seine Gefühle ebenso zwiespältig waren wie ihre. Er grunzte nur eine Bestätigung und ging dann hinüber in den Arbeitsbereich um die laufenden Experimente zu kontrollieren. Eigentlich machte es nicht viel Sinn, diese Versuche fortzuführen, aber sie wollte immer noch genau wissen, was in dem Trank enthalten gewesen war und sie kannte Snape gut genug um zu wetten, dass es ihm genauso ging. Ein Rühren hier, ein Regeln der Flamme dort und dann kam er leise zurück um die Zaubertränke-Prüfung für den zweiten Jahrgang vorzubereiten. Man hätte ihn für distanziert halten können, bis der Zeitpunkt kam, an dem er gehen musste. Dann, als sie ihm einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss gab, hob er seine Hand, griff in ihre Haare und zog sie zu sich heran, küsste sie mit einem heftigen Verlangen das sie nach Luft schnappen ließ.

Und dann, eines Abends, als keiner von beiden es erwartete, klopfte es an der Kerkertür. Hermine sah von ihren Umwandlungs-Notizen auf und wollte gerade zu einer kurzen Antwort ansetzen, als sich die Tür öffnete und Professor Sprout ihren Kopf ins Zimmer steckte.

„Ah, da bist Du ja, Severus," zirpte sie, als ob er jemals irgendwo anders wäre als hier, arbeitend. Die stämmige kleine Hexe kam ins Zimmer. Hermine sah, dass sie einen kleinen groben Leinensack trug. „Oh ... und Miss Granger auch." Die Hexe sah etwas verwirrt aus. „Ich wusste nicht, dass Sie auch hier unten arbeiten."

„Miss Granger arbeitet an einem Projekt außerhalb des Lehrplanes," unterbrach Hermine und hoffte, damit weitere unerwünschte Fragen zu umgehen.

Professor Sprout blinzelte und wandte sich wieder Hermine zu.

„Ja, gut," sagte sie etwas missbilligend, „die Alraunen sind fertig und Albus sagte, dass sie dringend für etwas gebraucht werden, da habe ich Dir einige hinunter gebracht."

Hermine bemerkte, dass Snape, obwohl er nicht einmal aufgeschaut hatte von dem was er gerade machte, sehr still geworden war.

„Vielen Dank, Irmgard," sagte sie kurz und nahm ihr den Sack ab. So sehr sie Professor Sprout unter normalen Umständen mochte, jetzt wollte sie sie los sein.

Professor Sprout jedoch wartete und hoffte, man würde ihr genau erklären, für was die Alraunen benötigt wurden. Aber Hermine hatte aus ihrer Zeit als Snape gelernt; sie schwieg Sprout einfach an. Endlich schien die Hauslehrerin von Hufflepuff zu begreifen, denn sie machte ein Geräusch tief in ihrer Kehle und fegte aus dem Zimmer, ganz verletzte Würde.

Hermine sah ihrem Abgang zu, den Sack mit den Alraunen noch in der Hand. Sie blickte noch auf die Tür als diese schon lange wieder geschlossen war und von Professor Sprout nichts mehr zu hören war. Das Schweigen wurde durch Snape gebrochen.

„Ich muss mir diesen Schweige-Trick mit Irmgard merken. Gewöhnlich bin ich gezwungen ihr Haus zu beleidigen und sie des Herrichtens von Blumengestecken zu bezichtigen bevor sie geht."

Ohne ein Wort drehte sich Hermine zu Snape um, reichte ihm den Sack. Er nahm ihn entgegen.

„Es braucht vergleichsweise wenig Zeit, den Alraunen-Saft herzustellen," sagte er distanziert und sah sie dann an. „Wenn wir gleich anfangen, wird er diese Nacht noch fertig sein. Außer Du möchtest aus irgendeinem Grund warten?"

Nach all dieser Zeit, die sie mit dem Erforschen eines Gegenmittels für ihre vertauschten Körper verbracht hatten - jetzt wo sie es in Händen hatten, fühlte Hermine ein eigenartiges Widerstreben die Worte auszusprechen, die Worte die das Ende dieser Episode bedeuteten und sie zurück in ihre „normalen" Leben beförderten.

„Es wird nicht leichter, wenn wir es aufschieben," sagte sie endlich. „Wir können es genau so gut jetzt tun."

Er nickte einmal, akzeptierte ihre Entscheidung.

„Gut," sagte er einfach. „Hol' mir den silbernen Kessel Größe 4."

Gehorsam ging Hermine hinüber zu den aufgehängten Kesseln; nicht die, die von der Klasse benutzt wurden, sondern Snape's eigener Bestand. Auch etwas, das morgen wieder unter seiner Aufsicht war. Sie wählte den aus, den er wollte, den den sie immer benutzt hatte, wenn sie einen Kessel dieser Art brauchte. Sie brachte ihn zu ihm hinüber und stellte fest, dass er bereits die Alraunen-Wurzeln vorbereitete. Ausgewachsen und abgeschnitten waren sie doch immer noch hässliche kleine Menschen, aber ohne ihr Gegröle und so unbeweglich sahen sie schon etwas mehr pflanzlich aus. Nachdem Snape sie gesäubert hatte stellte er einen hohen Ständer mit Klammern auf den Tisch. Er befestigte die Wurzeln an den Klammern.

„Stelle den Kessel darunter," wies er sie an.

Das tat sie. Er richtete das Gestell noch etwas aus dann wählte er ein Messer mit beinernem Griff und einer silbernen Klinge. Energisch und tief stieß er das Messer in die Wurzel und schlitzte sie entlang einer der vielen Einkerbungen auf. Hermine wich etwas zurück, fast erwartete sie Blut. Was heraus kam war dick und grün und fing an in den Kessel zu tropfen.

„Alraunen-Wurzel ist eine Pflanze," sagte Snape ruhig. „Der sogenannte Saft ist ein Sekret, das überwiegend aus Wasser besteht und sich in der Knolle befindet. Die Flüssigkeit wird aus der Wurzel herausgepresst und gesammelt und benutzt. Es ist ein ganz gewöhnlicher Vorgang." Er hielt ihr das Messer hin. Ich nehme an, Du hast mir zugesehen. Bereite die andere Wurzel vor."

Sie wusste, das es irrational war und nahm das Messer ziemlich zögernd entgegen. Sie griff nach der zweiten Wurzel, genauso wie sie es bei Snape gesehen hatte, suchte sich eine Stelle, an der sie den Schnitt machen wollte und stieß das Messer entlang dieser Linie hinein. Die Wurzel leistete mehr Widerstand als sie erwartet hatte; die Festigkeit war so ähnlich wie Ingwer. Dieser Vergleich brachte sie wieder in die Gegenwart zurück und sie drückte mit mehr Kraft. Das hölzerne Material teilte sich und noch mehr grüne Flüssigkeit fing an in den Kessel zu tropfen. Schweigend beobachtete sie wie sich ihre Befreiung in dem glänzenden, silbernen Behälter sammelte und ihn langsam füllte.

Als die Wurzeln völlig ausgetropft waren, nahm Snape den Kessel und hängte ihn über ein Feuer.

„Es muss zum Kochen gebracht werden, dann füge eine Handvoll gehackter Schafgarbe hinzu und einen gestrichenen Teelöffel gemahlenen Meerfenchel. Lass es 30 Minuten köcheln bis die Mischung ein tiefes Purpurrot angenommen hat."

Das bedeutete, dass ihr noch 35 Minuten in ihrer Existenz als Snape blieben.

Sie beobachteten zusammen wie der grüne Saft anfing zu brodeln und wie Snape die anderen Zutaten hinzufügte. Die Oberfläche beruhigte sich kurz, etwas Schaum sammelte sich am Rand, dann begann es, sich zu bewegen und sich selbst zu wenden als die Hitze stieg. Ein gemurmeltes Wort von Snape und die Flamme unter dem Kessel wurde kleiner. Die Flüssigkeit innen beruhigte sich und ging über in eine rhythmische Bewegung der Umwälzung, hypnotisch und merkwürdig beruhigend. In dem gedämpften Licht des Kerkers wandelte sich das grün in türkis, in lila, dann in rot und schließlich in purpur. Sie bemerkte kaum, daß Snape etwas neben ihr murmelte und auch nicht die plötzliche Aufhebung der Hitze, die bedeutete, dass der Trank fertig war.

„Wenn es abgekühlt ist, können wir es trinken."

Seine Stimme klang unbeteiligt und fremd. Sie sah ihn an, sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos. Sie kannte ihn jedoch inzwischen gut genug um zu wissen, dass er etwas verbarg.

„Severus?" sagte sie unsicher.

Er antwortete nicht. Was sagt man zu jemanden in so einer Situation? Vielleicht sagte man besser gar nichts. Schweigend warteten sie, dass der Dampf nachließ und das Metall des Kessels soweit abgekühlt war, dass man es bequem anfassen konnte. Ohne jede weitere Bewegung, hob Snape seinen Zauberstab und murmelte, „Accio Becher." Zwei Becher erhoben sich von dem Regal am Ende des Raumes, flogen durch die Luft und landeten auf der Bank vor ihr. Vorsichtig hob Snape den noch warmen Kessel zurück auf den Arbeitstisch und schöpfte die dunkle rote Flüssigkeit; zu dick für Preiselbeersaft, zu hell für Blut.

Snape nahm beide Becher und gab einen Hermine. Sie nahm ihn, merkwürdig nervös.

„Du bist sicher, dass das klappt, oder?"

In seinem starren Blick schien keine Überzeugung zu liegen.

„Ich bin hier der Potionmaster ," erinnerte er sie eine Spur ironisch.

Aus einem Impuls heraus, wechselte sie den Becher in die andere Hand und verschlang ihre Finger mit seinen; zur Sicherheit, obwohl sie nicht sagen konnte ob sie gab oder suchte. Er ließ den Kontakt zu, erwiderte ihren Griff.

Zusammen hoben sie ihre Tassen und tranken.


	38. Chapter 38

**Teil 38 - Bitte schnallen Sie sich an, mit Turbulenzen ist zu rechnen**

Alraunen Saft war noch nie etwas gewesen, was man als gut schmeckend bezeichnen konnte; vielleicht hatte sein Geschmack mit seiner Wirkung zu tun - Snape hatte jedenfalls keine schmackhaftere Variante entwickeln können. Keine mit gleicher Wirkung.

Der bittere Geschmack brannte in seiner Kehle, bedeckte seine Zunge als er ein Würgen unterdrückte. Erinnerungen verschwammen und entzogen sich ihm, in den wenigen Momenten die es brauchte, bis die Flüssigkeit ihre Wirkung entfaltete; das Wiedererlernen von Verwandlung, Wachs auf seinen Beinen, Cosmopolitan Zeitschriften, Monate der Verstellung und Monate in denen sich die wichtigste Beziehung seines Lebens entwickelte. Und ihre Berührung - Hermines Berührung, egal in welcher Haut sie steckte.

Es war vorbei. Dieses merkwürdige Dehnen und Winden, Empfindungen aus den späten Septembertagen, an die er sich kaum noch erinnerte, war vorüber. Er konnte die Welt wieder aus seiner gewohnten Höhe sehen und, vor ihm, stand Hermine. Sie sah irgendwie sehr durcheinander aus, ihre Augen hatten einen fernen Blick. Dann sah sie zu ihm auf und er sah sie - wirklich sie - in ihren Augen, sah wieder Hermine, unabhängig von dem Körper in dem sie steckte.

„Ähmm..." sie schien keine Worte zu finden; er wusste schon überhaupt nicht, was er sagen sollte. Was sagte man in solch einem Moment? Umständlich stellte er das Offensichtliche fest und hoffte, dass damit wenigstens ein Anfang gemacht wäre, der ihnen helfen könnte, ihre Verwirrung zu überwinden.

„Es scheint gewirkt zu haben."

Hermine hob eine Augenbraue und warf ihm einen leicht erheiterten Blick zu. Wenn er noch erröten könnte, dachte er, dann wäre jetzt der Moment. Es war wirklich eine entsetzlich oberflächliche Bemerkung.

„Entschuldige, bitte," sagte er in seiner gedehnten Sprechweise und freute sich daran, dass er wieder so sprechen konnte, mit dieser gewissen Art der Betonung und dem Hineinlegen von Andeutungen. „Bitte gestehe mir einige Momente der geistigen Leere zu. Dies ist nicht gerade etwas, was jeden Tag passiert, Hermine."

Er hatte, für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, überlegt, ob er sie ‚Miss Granger' nennen sollte, aber am Ende konnte er es nicht über sich bringen, ihre Verbindung so unweigerlich zu beenden. Als sie ihren Namen hörte, atmete Hermine tief ein, so, als ob sie erleichtert wäre; wahrscheinlich hat sie die formelle Anrede erwartet, die sofortige Annullierung von allem was in den vorangegangenen sechs Monaten geschehen war, dachte er.

„Nein," antwortete sie endlich. „Es sei Dir verziehen, Severus. Dieses Mal." Er versuchte, das Lächeln, dass in seinen Mundwinkeln zuckte, zu unterdrücken, und gab es auf. Es war so lange her das er gelächelt hatte - mit seinem Mund - und er war sehr sicher, dass es niemanden sonst gab, für den er lächeln würde. Die Freiheit des Ausdrucks, auf die eine oder andere Art, war einer der unerwarteten Freuden seiner Existenz als Hermine gewesen. Wenn - vielleicht - wenn er eine Möglichkeit fände, sich das zu erhalten, nur bei eben dieser einen Person ... wahrscheinlich ein törichter Traum, und viel zu riskant.

Hermine lächelte ihn ebenfalls an. Sein eigenes Lächeln wurde gequält, als praktische Erwägungen letztendlich die Oberhand gewannen.

„Wir sollten zum Schulleiter gehen," sagte er; sie nickte zustimmend und er drehte sich auf der Hacke um und ging zur Tür. Er spürte den Schwung seiner Robe bei dieser abrupten Drehung und lächelte wieder, diesmal innerlich, über die Freude die das in ihm auslöste. Auf halbem Wege blieb er plötzlich stehen, erinnerte sich und bedeutete Hermine voraus zu gehen. „Entschuldige, Hermine," sagte er, „ich vergaß meine Manieren."

„Es wird eine Weile dauern, bis wir uns wieder daran gewöhnt haben uns richtig zu benehmen," erwiderte Hermine. „Du hast Glück, dass ich nicht einfach in Dich hinein-gerannt bin - ich habe mich daran gewöhnt voran zu gehen in Gegenwart von Schülern."

Der Gang durch die Korridore war weitestgehend ohne besondere Vorkommnisse; Snape versuchte, unterwegs nicht zu offensichtlich um sich zu blicken, als er das Schloss aus seiner größeren Höhe und Perspektive neu entdeckte. Schüler beeilten sich wieder ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen und warfen der Schulsprecherin, die an seiner Seite ging, mitfühlende Blicke zu. Er hätte gerne gewusst, was Hermine jetzt dachte. Vor einer Stunde hatten sie ihm diese Blicke zugeworfen. Sie erreichten das Büro des Schulleiters, bevor er Gelegenheit hatte, sie danach zu fragen.

Dumbledore war dort und erwartete sie offensichtlich. „Hermine, Severus. Wie schön euch beide wieder zu sehen - und diesmal richtig herum!! Ausgezeichnet, ausgezeichnet. Ich möchte euch beide beglückwünschen; die letzten Monaten waren für keinen von euch leicht und eure schauspielerischen Talente sind bemerkenswert - genau wie eure Geduld. Zitronenbonbon?"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf und bemerkte, dass Hermine neben ihm das gleiche tat.

„Ah, gut. Sehr gut. Braucht ihr meine Hilfe? Nein?" Dumbledore schien fast etwas enttäuscht, als sie beide wieder den Kopf schüttelten. „Also gut, Kinder, alles was jetzt noch zu tun ist, ist euer altes Leben wieder aufzunehmen - aber bitte," seine Stimme wurde weicher für einen Moment," vergesst nicht und ignoriert nicht die Möglichkeiten. Nicht alles ist unmöglich - obwohl Vorsicht immer weise ist." Er nickte ihnen zu. „Gute Nacht."

Snape blinzelte bei dieser Verabschiedung; weder er noch Hermine hatten Gelegenheit gehabt sich zu der Segnung des Schulleiters zu äußern und fanden sich innerhalb weniger Augenblicke die Spiraltreppe hinab komplimentiert.

Am Fuß der Stufen blieben sie einen Moment stehen, geschützt vor den Blicken Vorübergehender und sahen sich verblüfft an.

Schließlich richtete Hermine ihren Blick zu Boden und sah dann wieder auf. „Ich nehme an und ich sollte gehen und meine Räume wieder in Besitz nehmen und meine Katze. Brauchst Du ... brauchst Du noch etwas von dort?" fragte sie.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe alles im Labor aufbewahrt; ich glaube nicht, das oben noch etwas ist, was nicht Dir gehört. Solltest Du noch etwas finden, bringe es doch morgen abend mit wenn Du - wenn Du kommst, um an Deinem Zusatz-Projekt zu arbeiten." Fast wäre er zusammengezuckt als seine Worten ins Stocken gerieten, er hoffte, dass seine verzweifelte Sehnsucht nach ihr, die er versuchte nicht zu fühlen, nicht herauszuhören war.

Hermine zwinkerte, ihre Augen strahlten eigenartigerweise für einen Moment, sie nickte und schlang plötzlich eine Hand um seinen Hals. Bevor er reagieren konnte, stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn; Gefühle stürmten auf ihn ein, sie zu schmecken und zu berühren elektrisierte ihn.

So war es richtig - der richtige Geschmack, die richtige Berührung und die richtige Person. Der kämpfte gegen den Wunsch an, den Kuss zu intensivieren - der Korridor vor dem Büro des Schulleiters war nicht sehr geeignet - aber konnte nicht anders, als ihn zu erwidern. Seine Hand griff in ihre Haare, seidig in seinen Fingern. Ein eigenwilliger Teil seines Bewusstseins vermerkte, dass der Conditioner, den er entwickelt hatte, sehr gut wirkte. Er zog sie näher zu sich, genoss es, zu spüren wie sie sich an ihn schmiegte. Ihr Mund war kühl und unendlich süß unter seinem; alles war wunderbar, sogar die simple Tatsache größer zu sein, sich über sie zu beugen - hinein in den Kuss.

Augenblicke später trennten sie sich, etwas schwer atmend. Snape zwang sich, auf Wiedersehen zu sagen, aber er schaffte es nur zwei andere Worte zu sagen.

„Bis Morgen."

Hermine nickte, ihre Augen strahlten wieder, und ging mit schnellen Schritten den Korridor hinunter. Snape sah ihr nach, plötzlich sehr müde, und verpasste fast den Moment, in dem sie anfing zu laufen. Vor sechs Monaten hätte er angenommen, dass sie es eilig hatte von ihm weg zu kommen, zurück in den Gryffindor-Turm und in die Sicherheit von Potter und Weasley. Jetzt ... jetzt war er sicher, dass sie die Sicherheit ihrer Zimmer suchte um allein zu sein, bevor irgendjemand ihre Tränen sah.

Er sollte das gleiche tun. Er würde das gleiche tun, wenn das nicht Fragen aufwerfen würde, die er nicht beantworten konnte. Hermine konnte es sich leisten so durch die Flure zu flitzen - auch wenn sie die Schulsprecherin war, wäre es nicht auffällig. Professor Snape jedoch konnte sich so etwas nicht leisten, also schritt er langsam zurück, warf jedem Schüler finstere Blicke zu, der dumm genug war ihm im Weg zu sein und zog unweigerlich Hauspunkte ab - sogar von einem Slytherin Schüler der so töricht war, ihn mit einer belanglosen Frage zu belästigen.

Er erreichte seine Räume; das Passwort öffnete ihm die Tür und ließ ihn eintreten. Er marschierte durch den Raum, ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen und starrte gegen die Wand vor ihm. Die Bücher im Regal waren akkurat nach Titeln sortiert und er erinnerte sich plötzlich daran, wie Hermine sie angestarrt hatte, das erste mal als sie die Zimmer sah, ihre Verwunderung und Fröhlichkeit nur schlecht verborgen.

Er hob seinen Kopf und sah sich um; es war sein Bereich und doch ... Hermine hatte diesen Räumen ihren unauslöschlichen Stempel aufgedrückt. Die Pergamentrollen auf dem Schreibtisch - ihre Notizen, kein Zweifel, die sie über das Projekt gemacht hatte. Er würde dafür sorgen, dass sie Zugriff darauf hätte. Der Becher mit kaltem Kaffee auf dem Fußboden neben dem Sessel; ihrer, zweifellos vom Frühstück. Die Bücher die sich neben dem Becher stapelten - er durfte nicht vergessen, ihr anzubieten sie mitzunehmen, damit sie sie weiter lesen konnte.

Sein Raum - ihr Raum - ihr gemeinsamer Raum. Es würde einige Zeit dauern bis er sich wieder eingewöhnt hatte, sich erinnerte ... und plötzlich fiel ihm etwas ein und er zog seinen linken Ärmel hoch. Das Zeichen war kaum zu erkennen aber er konnte es fühlen, es erinnerte ihn an Dinge, an die er sich nicht erinnern wollte. Es machte ihm sehr deutlich bewusst, wer und was er war. Was er immer gewesen war, auch während der kurzen Monaten in denen er Hermines Körper besessen hatte.

Er sackte in seinem Sessel zusammen.

Schließlich, versunken in seine Gedanken, müde und verstört ging er zu Bett. Es war spät - oder vermutlich eher früh, sicherlich war es weit nach Mitternacht - und er sollte versuchen zu schlafen. Er fragte sich für einen Moment, ob er überhaupt würde schlafen können; aber Gewohnheiten setzen sich im Bewusstsein fest, nicht im Körper - er wollte gerne zu Bett gehen, genauso wie er es jede Nacht seit September gemacht hatte. Wenn er schon fast nichts daraus mitnehmen konnte, dann doch wenigstens einen regelmäßigen Schlaf.

Er schlug die Decke auf und stutzte, dann lachte er. Und lachte, ein dunkler, rauer Ton vermischt mit Schluchzern. Auf dem Laken lag, ordentlich zusammengefaltet, eine Boxershorts; eine kraftvolle Erinnerung daran, dass Hermine letzte Nacht noch in diesem Bett geschlafen hatte. Er beruhigte sich etwas und das Lachen und die Tränen versiegten, aber eine traurige Heiterkeit blieb. Ganz offensichtlich gab es sehr intime Dinge, die nicht mehr zu tolerieren waren.

Er war müde. So verdammt müde. Erinnerung und Besinnung gerieten durcheinander, als er sich zwang, nur die Erinnerungen zuzulassen, die ihm helfen sollten sich selbst wieder zu finden - aber nicht nur. Irgendwann während dieser Zeit seit September hatte er in sich selbst vielleicht etwas von dem Mann entdeckt, der er hätte sein können. Was für eine Ironie, das ausgerechnet in dem Leben und Körper eines achtzehn Jahre alten Mädchens zu entdecken. Morgen war noch genug Zeit darüber nachzudenken und sein Leben wieder ins Gleichgewicht zu bringen.

Er griff die Shorts mit einer Hand und hätte sie fast beiseite geworfen, aber dann, aus einem Impuls heraus, den er nicht erklären konnte, legte er sie zurück auf das Bett. Er zog sich aus, der schwarze Anzug und seinen Umhang, das Hemd und die Unterwäsche und schlüpfte dann in die Boxershorts.

Er lag auf dem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Das Licht der Kerze neben dem Bett spielte über den unebenen Putz mit dem die Wände der Schule bedeckt war. Es fühlte sich ... merkwürdig an, in diesem Bett zu liegen, alleine, in seinem eigenen Körper. Die Boxershorts fühlten sich ganz besonders merkwürdig an, der Stoff war etwas rau. Fast wie ein Streicheln.

Den Bildern folgten Worte und beiden könnten Taten folgen. Snape griff nach unten um die Shorts auszuziehen und stoppte dann, als er an den Hosenbund kam. Er konnte einfach nicht. Hermine hatte sie getragen; sie hatte Shorts in seinem Bett getragen.

Gedanken frei jeder Logik schwirrten in seinem Kopf herum bis ihm schwindelig wurde, schließlich öffnete er einfach nur den Knopf. Die Kunst des Kompromisses. Erinnerung, Andenken und Wohlgefühl.

Während er noch darüber nachdachte wie lange er wohl wach liegen würde, schlief er einfach ein.

Snape wachte beim ersten Morgengrauen auf, die Sonne tauchte sein Zimmer in ein schwaches, rosiges Sonnenlicht das von dem Schnee reflektiert wurde der noch auf den Bergen lag, die den Horizont begrenzten.

Einige Dinge änderten sich nie; ins Badezimmer zu gehen und sich zu erleichtern, war eines davon. Doch sogar das war anders geworden - selbst diese banale Tätigkeit rief Erinnerungen wach, und er stellte sich vor wie es war, als er Hermine dort berührte, streichelte. Die Anspannung - das heftige, fast unerträgliche Gefühl eines Fingernagels, der über die Öffnung strich. Seine Finger bildeten einen Ring, rieben ... und er kam heftig, Hermines Namen in die kalte Luft des Morgengrauens ausstoßend.


	39. Chapter 39

**Teil 39 - Die wahre Hermine Granger möge bitte vortreten**

Hermine konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass ihr rascher Lauf in eine kopflose Flucht ausartete. Das zumindest versuchte sie sich selbst einzureden. Man hätte vermuten können, dass die Schulsprecherin einfach ein wichtiges Treffen vergessen hatte oder dass einem Aufsatz vor morgen früh noch dringend einige Zentimeter hinzugefügt werden mussten. Kaum jemand würde annehmen, dass sich ihr Leben gerade von innen nach außen gekehrt hatte - buchstäblich - mal wieder. Sie beeilte sich, einer inneren Litanei folgend; ich schaffe es zurück in meine Zimmer; niemand wird mich weinen sehen.

Er wird mich nicht weinen sehen.

Das Schloss schien auf ihrer Seite zu sein; die Treppen machten keine Schwierigkeiten und es gelang ihr ihre Zimmer zu erreichen, ohne jemandem zu begegnen, der einen Grund hatte, sie anzusprechen, obwohl ihr schon einige neugierige Blicke folgten. Sie hob die Zauber auf und ließ die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen. Schwer atmend lehnte sie dagegen; die Augen geschlossen, erlaubte sie sich einen Moment lang ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit, vermittelt durch die angenehme Festigkeit. Und erst danach erlaubte sie sich darüber nachzudenken, was sie auf dem Korridor vor dem Büro des Schulleiters getan hatte.

Sie hatte Professor Snape geküsst.

(Anm. der Übersetzerin: Ja verdammt, sie war bereits mit ihm im Bett!!!!! Verstehe einer diese Frau ..)

Dieses Mal gab es keinen Zweifel an der jeweiligen Identität; keine Zweideutigkeit darüber, wen genau sie geküsst hatte. Hier war sie, Geist und Körper und sie hatte ihn geküsst; auch Geist und Körper.

Sie hatte Professor Snape geküsst.

Und es war so süß und richtig gewesen und sie hatte sich gewünscht, dieser Moment möge nie zuende gehen. Sie hatte etwas teilen wollen; wollte die Erinnerungen, Gefühle, Leidenschaft bestätigt wissen. Sie hatte ihn berühren und sich seiner versichern wollen und ihm danken. Sie hatte ihn schmecken wollen; wollte ihn von außen fühlen, wollte sich zu ihm aufrichten. So viele Dinge hatte sie gewollt.

Sie hatte Professor Snape geküsst.

Nein, dachte sie, sie hatte Severus geküsst. Den Mann, nicht den Lehrer.

Es hatte sich angefühlt wie Fliegen.

Aber auch wie ein Abschied.

Und jetzt war sie wieder in ihren Räumen - ihrem Leben. Sie öffnete ihre Augen. Wenn es jemals einen Augenblick gab in dem ein Weinkrampf angebracht gewesen wäre - hier war er; ihre Kehle war eng und tat ihr weh, aber, merkwürdigerweise, wollten keine Tränen kommen. Sie sah sich um, stellte sich Snape vor, wie er umherging und ihre Sachen benutzte. Sie stieß sich von der Tür ab, ignorierte das Gefühl, dass die Tür das einzige war, was sie aufrecht hielt und ging langsam einige Schritte in das Zimmer hinein, entdeckte ihre eigene Umgebung neu. Langsam ging sie zum Schreibtisch, betrachtete die ordentlich gestapelten Rollen und Bücher. Ihr farbiger Kalender war nicht verrückt worden und sie stellte fest, dass er ihr eigenartiges Ablagesystem beibehalten hatte. Nach all diesen Monaten sollte es sie nicht wundern, dass er die Art, wie sie ihre Gedanken sortierte, verstand, aber dieser offenkundige Gleichklang ihres Verständnisses erzeugte ein schmerzhaftes Gefühl des Verlustes. Ein glanzloser Fleck auf dem Schreibtisch zeigte die Stelle an, auf der die Arme zahlloser Schulsprecherinnen während ihrer Arbeit gelegen hatten. Sie berührte sie geistesabwesend; trotz größter Bemühungen der Hauselfen war es ihnen nicht gelungen, den Glanz wieder herzustellen. Sie stellte sich Snape vor, wie er hier saß, sich die täglichen Notizen und Hausaufgaben durchlas; es machte nichts, dass er vermutlich nichts dergleichen getan hatte - die meiste Arbeit - ihrer beider Arbeit - wurde zusammen in den Kerkern erledigt. Ihn sich hier vorzustellen gab ihr das Gefühl nicht ganz allein zu sein.

Vom Schreibtisch ging sie hinüber zum Bett. Das orangene Wollknäuel das sich als Krummbein entpuppte öffnete schläfrig ein Auge und sah sie an, augenscheinlich völlig unbeeindruckt von der Tatsache, dass seine eigentliche Herrin in ihrer eigenen Gestalt zurück gekommen war. Offensichtlich hatten er und Snape eine Übereinkunft gehabt in der Zeit ihres erzwungenen, engen Zusammenlebens, dachte sie etwas säuerlich; wie die Herrin, so ihr Anhang. Nachdem er sich von ihrer Identität überzeugt hatte, stand Krummbein auf und streckte sich ausgiebig. Er streckte ihr seinen Kopf zum Kraulen entgegen und dann ging er ein paar mal auf der Stelle im Kreis umher, bis er sich in eine Position niederließ, die sich in keiner Weise von der vorhergehenden unterschied. Er schloss seine Augen und unberührt von allem was um ihn herum passierte, schlief er wieder ein.

Ihre Augen waren immer noch trocken.

„Das ist nur fair," dachte sie resignierend. Es sah so aus, als ob ihr die Erleichterung, die ein guter Tränenausbruch mit sich brachte, verwehrt sein würde. Sie seufzte. Sie musste etwas tun ...

Sie ging hinüber zum Bücherregal, das jetzt ziemlich dünn und leer aussah verglichen mit dem reichhaltigen Luxus von Snape's. Ein weiterer stechender Schmerz quälte sie, nicht einfach wegen der Bücher, aber wegen des Verlustes von jemandem mit dem sie diskutieren konnte; ihre Gesprächspartner bestanden jetzt wieder aus Harry und Ron und Lavender und Parvati. Sie versuchte fröhlich zu sein bei dem Gedanken, wieder mit ihren Freunden reden zu können, aber das einzige woran sie denken konnte war, ob Snape sie wohl weiterhin seine Bücher lesen lassen würde, wenn sie ihn darum fragte. Während sie die - in ihren Augen - magere Auswahl überflog, fiel ihr ein Buch ins Auge, dass sie vorgehabt hatte zu lesen, kurz bevor alles angefangen hatte.

Ohne nachzudenken griff sie danach, um es aus dem obersten Regal zu nehmen und zwinkerte als sie bemerkte, dass ihre Hand nicht heranreichte. Snape war groß genug um das Buch zu erreichen ohne auf einen Stuhl zu steigen. Hermine war es nicht, und war es auch nie gewesen. Diese simple Tatsache, diese praktische Vorführung ihrer veränderten Lage ließ sie genau so plötzlich erstarren wie damals während ihrer ersten Tagen als Snape, als es genau anders herum gewesen war.

Erinnerung und Sehnsucht und Verlust überwältigten sie und endlich kamen die Tränen.

Am Ende schlief Hermine besser, als sie erwartet hätte. Ihr emotionaler Ausbruch letzte Nacht - intensiv und lange, als er sich endlich einstellte - hatte viel von der Anspannung und Angst der letzten Zeit aufgelöst. Sie war in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen und benommen aufgewacht mit einem Gefühl der Melancholie und sie fühlte fast so etwas wie Erleichterung, dass heute ein normaler Schultag war, denn das würde sie beschäftigt halten und von ihren gegenwärtigen Problemen ablenken. Als sie sich herumdrehte fiel ihr plötzlich auf, dass sie nur ihre Schlüpfer trug. Die Monate die sie als Snape geschlafen hatte, hatten sie einfach ihre Kleidung ausziehen und ins Bett kriechen lassen; die Erschöpfung hatte sie fast sofort einschlafen lassen und ihr war ihr fast nackter Zustand nicht aufgefallen. Während sie noch dalag, stellte sie fest, dass sie kein dringendes Verlangen nach ihrem Nachthemd verspürte.

Gewohnheit ließ sie aus dem Bett steigen und zur Dusche gehen; kleiner als Snapes, aber trotzdem vollgestellt mit einer vergleichsweise großen Auswahl an Kosmetika und anderen Sachen. Eines würde sie ganz gewiss nicht vermissen, das Waschen mit Haushaltsseife. Sie war immer noch halb nackt - sie hatte nicht das Bedürfnis verspürt sich etwas über zu ziehen; dieses Abenteuer hatte sie ein neues, angenehmes Gefühl für ihren Körper entdecken lassen. Und wenn man bedachte, was sie eigentlich alles mit ihrem eigenen Körper gemacht hatte ... Von Snapes Körper gar nicht zu reden. Sie grinste als sie sich auszog und unter die Dusche ging.

Hogwart's Heisswasserversorgung war zuverlässig wie immer. Sie beugte ihren Kopf nach hinten und ließ das Wasser über ihre Stirn rinnen, ließ es durch ihre Haare strömen, den Rücken hinunter und über ihren Hintern, durch die Poritze und die Beine hinabtropfen. Sie griff nach einer der schlichten Glasflaschen, die in einer kleinen Nische in der Wand standen. Sie erinnerte sich an Snape's verlegenes Geständnis seiner kleinen Nebenbeschäftigung wegen, zog den Verschluss heraus und schnupperte neugierig. Ein Duft von Kräutern erreichte ihre Nase; Rosmarin und Thymian, dachte sie, und vielleicht noch etwas anderes, was sie nicht richtig identifizieren konnte. Es roch gut. Sie schüttete eine großzügige Menge auf die Hand, stellte die Flasche zurück, und begann es in ihrem Haar zu verteilen. Während sie das tat, aktivierte das heisse Wasser die Öle und umgab sie mit einem feinen Kräuterdampf ohne dass es medizinisch gewirkt hätte und der es irgendwie schaffte, ihren Geist zu klären und zu erfrischen. Sie stand einige Minuten mit geschlossenen Augen, ließ das Wasser die Reste des Shampoos abspülen und schwelgte in dem Gefühl zum ersten Mal seit September wieder richtiges, angenehmes Shampoo für ihr Haar zu benutzen - von den wenigen verstohlenen Haarwäschen während der Weihnachtsferien einmal abgesehen.

Sogar diese Erfahrung wurde begleitet von Gedanken an Snape.

Mit einiger Vorfreude suchte sie etwas heraus, das Conditioner zu sein schien - wer hätte gedacht, dass er sogar an eine Haarspülung denken würde. Dies hatte eine blassere Farbe und als sie es öffnete wurde der vertraute Geruch von Rosmarin überdeckt von dem blumigen Duft von Lavendel und einer exotischen Note aus Zeder und Kokusnuss. Sie goss etwas davon in ihre Hände und verteilte es in ihrem Haar, versuchte automatisch ihre Locken zu entwirren; nach ihrer Erfahrung war das der einzige Weg um später ihre Haare überhaupt bürsten zu können. Aber dieses mal schienen die Knoten einfach hinwegzuschmelzen und ihre Haare lagen schwer auf ihren Schultern. Erstaunt knetete sie den Conditioner weiter in die Haare ein und drehte sie dann auf dem Kopf zusammen um sie aus dem Weg zu haben.

Mit beachtlichem Enthusiasmus griff sie nach der Seife und roch daran. Das Aroma von Honig - vermischt mit etwas Mandelduft - stieg ihr in die Nase; einfach und sinnlich; mehr noch als der Conditioner. Auf ihrem Körper bildete sich ein reicher, cremiger Schaum, leicht süßlich aber nicht übertrieben. Sie verteilte den Schaum über ihre Arme, fühlte ihre eigene Haut das erste mal wieder seit - na ja, seit dieser Nacht mit ihm. Sie schloss wieder ihre Augen, stellte sich ihn vor, hier, jeden Morgen, wie er mit seinen Händen über ihre Haut strich, aber er war nicht sie, er war er und er berührte sie, bedeckte sie sanft mit Honig, mit Öl, mit sich selbst. Ihre Hände folgten den Wegen ihrer Vorstellungskraft, über ihre Arme, über ihre Brüste, um ihre Brustwarzen herum, rieben ihren Bauch, ihren Hintern, die Innenseite ihrer Schenkel, höher und dichter bis zu dem kleinen heißen Punkt zwischen ihren Beinen. Fühlte es sich anders an, dieser Mittelpunkt ihres Seins? Ihre Finger bewegten sich höher, streichelten über die empfindliche Haut, streiften ihre Falten, untersuchend, ausprobierend. Und es war unverändert; nicht ihr Körper hatte sich verändert sondern sie selbst. Sie stützte sich mit einer Hand gegen die Wand als sie fortfuhr sich zu streicheln, während das Wasser weiter über ihren Rücken strömte und auf den Boden rann und all ihre Sinne und ihr Herz waren angefüllt mit den Düften die er ihrem Körper und in ihr Leben gebracht hatte. Seinen Namen flüsternd wie einen verbotenen Gedanken, verkrampfte und entspannte sie sich und versuchte sich davon zu überzeugen, dass das Wasser auf ihrem Gesicht nur von der Dusche kam.

Am Ende saß sie vor dem Spiegel, die Reste des Conditioners aus den Haaren gespült, eine Dünne Lage Feuchtigkeitscreme - eine andere zarte Kreation aus dem Hause Snape aus Malve und Rosen - auf ihrem Gesicht, und ihre Haare gebändigt und ordentlich von einer Spange zusammengehalten. Die Haarspülung hatte alle Erwartungen erfüllt, ihr Haar war weich und glänzte und hatte keine Kletten, wahrscheinlich das erste Mal in achtzehn Jahren. Es entbehrte nicht einer gewissen Ironie, dass es Snape gebraucht hatte um das zu erreichen. Sie lächelte schwach.

Ja, das war's. Konzentriere dich auf die Ironie, den schrägen Humor dieser Situation, auf die Gesichter von Freunden und Lehrern, wenn sie wüssten mit wem sie in den letzten sechs Monaten gesprochen hatten. Baue die Verteidigungswälle sorgsam und stark auf. Niemand durfte etwas vermuten, die Situation war jetzt fast genauso gefährlich wie sie es vorher gewesen war.

Der letzte Gedanke kam halb unbewusst, schlich sich heimtückisch in ihr Hirn, gab ihr zu verstehen, dass die Gefahr noch nicht vorbei sei; dass, wenn Voldemort in Besitz dieser Information kam, er der Sache des Lichtes immer noch unendlichen Schaden zufügen konnte. Ganz abgesehen von Snape selber.

Es verunsicherte sie und passte gar nicht zu ihrer gegenwärtigen Verteidigungslinie aus Ironie gepaart mit schrägem Humor. Sie musste wahrscheinlich mit Snape darüber sprechen. Später.

Die beste Kur gegen morgendliche Selbstüberprüfung schien leicht zu sein; es konnte schließlich nicht so schwierig sein ihr Leben dort wieder aufzunehmen, wo sie es verlassen hatte. Es war immer noch ihr Leben; wie musste nicht mehr vorgeben, jemand anderes zu sein.

Unglücklicherweise stellte Hermine fest, dass es schwieriger war sich wieder in ihrem Leben zurecht zu finden, als sie das erwartet hatte. Sogar so einfache Dinge wie frühstücken erforderte mehr Aufmerksamkeit als sie dachte. Sie war ein Morgenmuffel - in beiden Inkarnationen - und ihr Schweigen wurde von Harry und Ron nicht weiter beachtet, sie unterhielten sich weiter. Das war ein Glück, denn sie wollte sich, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, eine Scheibe Schinken vom vollen Teller nehmen. Wie auch immer, ohne zu erwarten, dass sie es auch nur im entferntesten interessierte - war sie nicht eigentlich eine Vegetarierin? - hatte sich Ron einfach über sie hinweg gebeugt und sich etwas von Harrys Teller genommen. Hermine war geistesgegenwärtig genug, ihre Geste umzudirigieren und hatte statt dessen nach dem Kürbissaft gegriffen und sich ein Glas eingeschenkt.

Das war auch so etwas; Kürbissaft. Das erste Mal in sechs Monaten - Snape hatte ihr seine Vorlieben was das anging sehr eindringlich klar gemacht - und in diesen sechs Monaten hatte sie sich an den Genuss eines guten starken Bechers Kaffee am Morgen gewöhnt. Sie nippte an ihrem dünnen Tee mit Milch, versuchte sich vorzustellen, er sei einer von Snape's heißen sirupartigen Espressos und erinnerte sich selbst daran, aufmerksam zu sein.

Zuerst machte der Unterricht ihr keine Schwierigkeiten. Snape's Darstellung ihrer Person war offensichtlich überzeugend genug um jegliche Bemerkungen der Lehrer zu verhindern. Seine Notizen hatten sie auf dem Laufenden gehalten und Arithmantik verging ohne besondere Vorkommnisse außer den üblichen gemurmelten Fragen von Neville, Flüstern von Harry neben ihr und komplizierten Grimassen von Ron. Kräuterkunde ging ebenso vorbei und, außer einigem Bedauern darüber, dass sie ihren Klassenkameraden nun nicht mehr länger sagen konnte, dass sie aufpassen und ruhig sein sollten und aufhören, so herum zu sauen - und es auch durchzusetzen - am Ende der Stunde, als die Glocke läutete, meinte Hermine, sich endlich entspannen zu können.

Sie setzte sich neben Harry an den Gryffindor Tisch und dachte daran, sich eine gute Portion von dem Gemüseauflauf zu nehmen, obwohl sie immer noch den Kaffee vermisste. Sie hatte erwartet, dass Ron oder Neville den Platz an ihrer anderen Seite einnehmen würde, aber stattdessen wurde der Essensduft kurzfristig von etwas überlagert, dass sehr stark nach zu viel Patschuli roch.

„Hallo Hermine," sagte Lavender atemlos, „hast Du eine Minute Zeit?"

Hermine hatte gerade den Mund voller Auflauf und da sie von Mr. und Mrs. Granger dazu erzogen wurde, nicht mit vollem Mund zu reden, konnte sie nicht antworten bevor Lavender weiter sprach.

„Es ist so, dass der Reiniger, den Du machst, zuende geht und ich möchte gerne welchen mit nach Hause nehmen über die Osterferien und wollte Dich fragen, wann Du wieder eine Ladung davon fertig hast? Oh, und Parvati möchte auch noch etwas von ihrem Shampoo."

Inzwischen war es Hermine gelungen, herunterzuschlucken.

„Ähm," sagte sie vage, nicht wirklich sicher, wie begeistert Snape darüber sein würde, wenn sie die Herstellung der Kosmetika weiterführte, jetzt wo er seinen Arbeitsbereich wieder ganz für sich hatte; sie zog nicht einmal in Erwägung, dass er es selber würde machen wollen. „Ich weiß es noch nicht. Ich sage Euch Bescheid."

„Ja, aber kannst Du es bitte wirklich bald machen, ich weiß dass die anderen Mädchen auch noch einige Dinge möchten und ich sagte ihnen, ich würde ihnen mitteilen was Du gesagt hast."

„Die anderen Mädchen?" fragte sie und fühlte sich dumm. Wie viele waren es?

„Du weißt schon - Susan, Hannah, Sally-Anne, Mandy, Morag - jeder. Und natürlich Pansy und Millicent und die Slytherin Bande, die nicht mit Dir gesehen werden möchte." Lavender schaute etwas verwirrt. „Geht es Dir gut, Hermine? Du bist heute so anders."

Hermine schluckte noch einmal, dieses Mal um das hysterische Lachen, das diese Frage hervorrief, zu unterdrücken.

„Mir geht's gut," kriegte sie hin. „Dachte nur gerade an Verwandlung heute Nachmittag."

Offensichtlich hatte Snape den ‚akademischen' Aspekt ihres Charakters fortgeführt. Lavender nickte kummervoll und erging sich in Wehklagen über die Unmöglichkeit, einen Raben in einen Schreibtisch zu verwandeln. Hermine beendete ihr Mittagessen, nur mit halben Ohr Lavender's Stimme zuhörend, und verbot sich selber zum Lehrertisch hinüber zu sehen um nach Snape zu suchen. Sie freute sich auf den Nachmittag; Verwandlung war eines ihrer besten Fächer und mit ihrer Hilfe, davon war sie überzeugt, hatten Snape's Leistungen keinen zu großen Einfluss auf ihre Note haben können. Sie kaute gelangweilt auf einem Apfel herum; die Rückkehr zu ihrem eigenen Stoffwechsel bedeutete, dass sie mehr darauf achten musste, was sie aß. Snape konnte augenscheinlich alles essen und blieb trotzdem so dünn wie eine Peitschenschnur; sie hatte nicht soviel Glück.

„Also können wir die Sachen bald haben?" Lavender's Stimme unterbrach ihre Gedanken. Sie blinzelte. Lavender hatte Verwandlung abgehandelt und war zu dem erfreulicheren Thema der eigenen Verschönerung zurückgekehrt.

„Ja. Ja, könnt ihr," bestätigte sie.

„Super." Es gab eine Pause. „Oh, und Parvati und ich planen eine weitere Mädchen-Nacht." Sie zuckte mit den Achseln. „Hast Du Lust?"

Hermine hätte sich fast wieder verschluckt und war kurz davor nein zu sagen, als ihr plötzlich bewusst wurde, dass Snape tatsächlich zu so einem Abend gegangen war. Was bedeuten könnte, dass ...

„Ähm, ja. Das wäre toll," sagte sie. „Sagt mir Bescheid, wann."

Lavender nickte zufrieden und sauste davon.

Großartig, dachte Hermine. Vorher habe ich nur so getan, als ob ich Snape wäre. Jetzt muss ich so tun, als ob ich Snape wäre, der so tut, als ob er ich wäre. Könnte die wahre Hermine Granger bitte aufstehen?

Wie der Zufall es so wollte, musste sie aufstehen, real oder sonst wie, außer sie wollte zu spät zum Unterricht kommen. Harry neben ihr, war in eine Unterhaltung mit Seamus vertieft. Sie hörte der Unterhaltung lange genug zu um die Worte ‚Abseits Regeln' aufzuschnappen und hörte wieder weg.

„Ich gehe rauf in mein Zimmer um meine Unterlagen für den Nachmittag zu holen," sagte sie zu Harry, der eine Erwiderung grunzte, ohne sich nach ihr umzudrehen; nichts weniger als der direkte Angriff eines aufgebrachten tollwütigen Drachens konnte Harry von einer ernsten Unterhaltung über Quidditch abhalten. Hermine war merkwürdig berührt von dieser vertrauten Szene; es ließ sie sich mehr zu Hause fühlen als alles andere. Snape würde darüber lachen, dachte sie, während sie ihren Zauberstab im Ärmel zurecht schob. Und erstarrte.

Ihr Zauberstab. Oder, genauer gesagt, sein Zauberstab.

Letzte Nacht hatten sie nicht daran gedacht ihre Stäbe auszutauschen und sie hatte ernste Zweifel, dass ein hilfsbereiter Hauself das getan hatte während sie schliefen. Vorsichtig lockerte sie den Stab etwas, sodass sie ihn anfassen konnte. Das schwerere Gewicht und das etwas unhandliche Gefühl bestätigte ihr, dass sie immer noch Snape's Zauberstab hatte. Sie konnte mit seinem Stab Umwandlungen durchführen, das wusste sie, aber sie war weit davon entfernt es so gut zu machen, wie sie es mit ihrem eigenen Stab machen könnte und außerdem, soweit sie wusste, brauchte er seinen Zauberstab. Ziemlich schuldbewusst erinnerte sie sich daran, dass sein gemeingefährlicher Rasierer nun ein hübsches sicheres Modell war. Es half alles nichts; sie schaute zur Lehrertafel hinüber und sah Snape sich gerade erheben und aus der Halle gehen. Sie atmete tief ein und machte sich daran ihm den Weg abzuschneiden. Er bewegte sich absichtlich von ihr fort, sein Umhang wehte hinter ihm her, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sonst was gerichtet. Der Abstand zwischen ihnen vergrößerte sich und wenn sie nicht hinter ihm her laufen wollte, musste sie rufen.

"Professor Snape!"

Er blieb stehen, drehte sich aber nicht um. Das gab ihr Gelegenheit zu ihm aufzuholen.

„Professor Snape," wiederholte sie mit ruhigerer Stimme. „Kann ich mit Ihnen sprechen?"

Er hob missbilligend eine Augenbraue.

„Es scheint, dass ist genau das, was Sie bereits tun. War das Ihre einzige Frage oder haben Sie noch einen anderen Grund, wie ein verletzter Troll im Korridor herumzuschreien?"

Hermine verkniff sich die Antwort, die ihr auf der Zunge lag und sagte schlicht: "Zauber-stäbe, Sir."

„Zauberstäbe, Miss Granger?"

Offensichtlich hatte er heute morgen seinen Zauberstab noch nicht benutzt.

„Sie haben meinen Stab," erklärte sie und der bestürzte Ausdruck der für einen Moment auf seinem Gesicht erschien, befriedigte sie sehr.

„Kommen Sie mit," sagte er kurz.

Er führte sie in einen ruhigen Korridor und reichte ihr seinen - ihren - Zauberstab.

„Besser Du verwandelst sie zurück," sagte er still, seine Stimme ohne den Biss, den sie in den anderen, mehr zugänglichen Teilen der Flure hatte.

Sie nahm ihren eigenen Stab an sich, machte schnell die Zauber rückgängig und gab ihm seinen Zauberstab. Er nickte kurz.

„Ich danke Ihnen, Miss Granger." Er wandte sich zum Gehen und blieb dann kurz stehen. „Oh, und Miss Granger - fünf Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor für ‚Kreischen wie eine Todesfee'."

Bastard, dachte sie liebevoll, während sie ihm hinterher sah.

Am Abend machte sie sich auf den Weg hinunter in die Kerker und fühlte so etwas wie Erleichterung. Die Anstrengung Severus Snape zu spielen war eindeutig nichts im Vergleich zu der Anstrengung die es verlangte Hermine Granger darzustellen. Wie sich herausstellte, sah der Spielplan so etwas wie ein leichtes Leben oder Entspannung nicht vor. Ihr Rücken tat weh vom herumschleppen der Bücher, ihre Laune war auf dem Nullpunkt angelangt, hervorgerufen durch den frustrierten Wunsch, Unmengen von Hauspunkten abzuziehen und Strafarbeiten zu verteilen und ihr Kopf tat furchtbar weh. Sie musste unbedingt etwas von Snape's Weidenrinden- und Baldrian-Tropfen haben, bevor sie sich der abendlichen Arbeit vernünftig zuwenden konnte.

Sie kam zu der vertrauten Tür und hatte das Passwort gesagt und war eingetreten, bevor ihr einfiel, das ihre wiederaufgenommene Rolle eigentlich verlangte, dass sie vorher anklopfte. Ach, egal. Snape hatte sich fast nie damit aufgehalten zu klopfen.

Snape saß an seinem Schreibtisch, die Augenbrauen hochgezogen bei ihrem Eintritt.

„Kommen Sie doch herein, Miss Granger," sagte er mit einer Spur Ironie.

Sie murmelte eine Entschuldigung und ließ ihre Tasche auf den Boden fallen. Sie ging hinüber zu den Vorratsregalen um etwas zur Schmerzberuhigung zu finden.

„Ich habe entsetzliche Kopfschmerzen," erklärte sie während sie die Regale absuchte, „und ich brauche wirklich ..."

„ ... dies?" beendete er den Satz für sie.

Erschrocken fuhr sie zusammen. Er hatte seinen Schreibtisch verlassen und war hinter sie getreten ohne das leiseste Geräusch zu machen. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und sah, dass er ihr einen dampfenden Becher Kaffee anbot. Der Duft umschmeichelte ihre angespannten Nerven, versprach Frieden, Glück und Freude. Dankbar nahm sie ihn entgegen und trank in kleinen Schlückchen. Der Geschmack erfüllte ihre Zellen mit zutiefst empfundenem Wohlsein, das an einem Punkt ihres Schädels zu purer Glückseligkeit verschmolz. Sie schloss ihre Augen und sank in einen Sessel.

„Natürlich," merkte Snape an, in bester professioneller Tonart, „die Wirkung ist rein psychologisch."

Sie öffnete ein Augen und starrte ihn an.

„Ich finde nicht, dass es sich wie psychologische Kopfschmerzen anfühlt," sagte sie.

„Der Kopfschmerz kommt wahrscheinlich hauptsächlich von der Anspannung, aber ich nehme an, dass Du heute noch keinen Kaffee getrunken hast. Auch wenn Dein Körper nie das Coffein selbst kennengelernt hat, so hat doch das Leben mit meinem Körper Dein Bewusstsein gelehrt, dass der Entzug unangenehme Auswirkung hervorruft die durch weiteren Konsum gelindert werden können. Daraus resultiert das Verschwinden Deines Kopfschmerzes durch den Genuss einer Tasse Kaffee."

„Du meinst, ich habe Deine Kaffee-Abhängigkeit übernommen?"

Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem halben Lächeln.

„So sieht es aus, Hermine."

Der Kaffee, das Lächeln, ihr Name; das alles machte sie hochgradig dankbar hier zu sein. An einem Ort zu sein, wo sie sie selbst sein konnte. Sie war still, ihre Hände um den Becher geschlungen starrte sie ins Leere wie Trelawney wenn sie nach Visionen suchte.

„Es war schwieriger als ich dachte," sagte sie nach einer Weile. Snape war wieder zurück hinter seinen Schreibtisch gegangen. Er sagte nichts, aber sie wusste, dass er zuhörte. „Ich dachte, es wäre leicht wieder ich selbst zu sein. Schließlich war ich das die letzten achtzehn Jahre oder so - ich selbst. Aber es fühlte sich immer noch so an, als ob ich so tat als ob. Als ob ich die Rolle der Hermine Granger spielen würde. Ich wusste überhaupt nicht was ich dachte oder gerne tun wollte weil es nicht das war, was Hermine Granger tun würde." Sie hatte Mühe ihre Gedanken in Worte zu fassen. „Ich musste überlegen, was würde Hermine jetzt tun, genauso wie ich mich immer fragen musste, was Professor Snape tun würde. Ich konnte nicht herausfinden, was ich tun würde."

Snape war so lange still, dass sie schon dachte, er hätte wieder angefangen die Aufsätze zu korrigieren, aber dann sprach er doch.

„Jeder von uns schauspielert auf seine Weise, Hermine. Ich tue es. Du tust es. Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Mr Malfoy, sogar Mr Longbottom. Niemand ist ganz so, wie er die Welt glauben machen will. Der Trick ist, sich das bewusst zu machen; sich bewusst zu machen dass jeder mehr ist, als die Widerspiegelung von dem, was andere erwarten."

Hermine sah ihn an; sein Gesicht war beschattet durch das Licht im Kerker, aber die Intensität war fühlbar.

„Das ist ein schöner Gedanke," sagte sie leise.

„Das ist es," stimmte er zu. „Ich habe es irgendwo gelesen und seitdem habe ich auf eine Gelegenheit gewartet, es in einer Unterhaltung anzubringen."

Seine Stimme war todernst und der Moment der Spannung war vorbei. Sie lachte weich, fühlte, dass jetzt nicht der Moment war die Gedankenrichtung weiter zu verfolgen.

„Wohl wahr," sagte sie, sich seinem Tonfall anpassend. „Ich werde aufhören, mir über die existentiellen Auswirkungen den Kopf zu zerbrechen und einfach weiter machen."

„Eine lobenswerte Entscheidung," bemerkte er trocken und fügte dann hinzu „wenn es Dich aufmuntert, auch für mich ging es heute nicht ohne interessante Momente ab. Und ich bin schon sehr lange daran gewöhnt die Rolle des Professor Snape zu spielen."

Als der Abend voranschritt, nahmen sie ihre alten Tätigkeiten und Versuche auf, fanden wieder zu den alten Mustern, Reaktionen und Erwiderungen zurück, die ihren Ursprung in der Person selber hatten, nicht in ihrer körperlichen Erscheinung. Aber während sie arbeiteten, ließ sie sich das, was er gesagt hatte, wieder und wieder durch den Kopf gehen und sie fragte sich, ob er sich eigentlich bewusst war, wie viel er von sich preis gegeben hatte. Und wie viel sie eigentlich noch immer nicht wusste.


	40. Chapter 40

**Teil 40 - Es kostet alles - nicht mehr und nicht weniger**

_Wir lassen nie vom Suchen ab_

_Und doch, am Ende unseres Suchens,_

_sind wir am Ausgangspunkt zurück_

_und werden diesen Ort zum ersten Mal erfassen._

Und so ging das Oster-Semester von Hermine Grangers letztem Jahr in Hogwarts seinem Ende entgegen. Die letzte Woche war voll mit dem üblichen panikartigen Anstieg bei der Ausgabe von Aufsätzen, geänderten Stundenplänen, Abfragen von Prüfungsfragen und dem gegenseitigem Versichern von Erfolg oder Misserfolg gewesen, je nachdem, wer die andere Person war. Von den Mengen an Reinigern und Shampoos gar nicht zu reden, die hergestellt werden mussten, um die ständig über die beiden verschiedenen Arten der Zustellung - per Eulen- bzw. Lavenderpost - eintreffenden Aufträge erfüllen zu können. Der Effekt davon war, dass sich die ursprüngliche Verwirrung, die sie bei dem Bemühen, wieder zu sich selbst zu finden, begleitet hatte, sehr schnell abgelöst wurde durch die pure Notwendigkeit sich mit praktischen Dingen auseinander zu setzen.

Dann war endlich die letzte Ferien-Hausarbeit verteilt worden, die letzten Koffer gepackt, und die letzten Aufträge für Spülungen und Feuchtigkeitscremes waren ausgeliefert worden. Der Hogwarts-Express hatte die Station Hogsmeade Richtung Süden zur Station King's Cross verlassen und brachte die besorgten, wie auch die selbstsicheren zurück zu ihren Familien und ihren Ferienplänen. In diesem Fall gehörten zu den besorgten und selbstsicheren auch Harry Potter und Ron Weasley, die , zusammen mit Ginny, auf ihrem Weg zurück zum Fuchsbau waren, um zusammen den ‚Stoff zu wiederholen', was unzweifelhaft eine Menge therapeutische Quidditch-Übungen sowie Mrs Weasley's Kochkünste beinhalten würde. Sie war auch eingeladen gewesen, hatte aber abgelehnt und war erleichtert, als sie nicht weiter darauf bestanden. Sie fühlte sich dem Chaos des Weasley Haushaltes einfach nicht gewachsen; wenn sie Chaos wollte, so gab es davon zur Zeit genug in ihren eigenen Gedanken. Und wenn es ihr widerstrebte, sich zu weit von der hauptsächlichen Quelle dieses Chaos's zu entfernen, dann war das nur zu verständlich.

Die alltäglichen Dinge am Ende des Oster-Semesters hatten Hermine nicht nur zurück in ihr eigenes Leben gezwungen, sie waren auch ein perfekter Vorwand sich nicht mit dem einzigen äußerst dringlichen Thema auseinander zu setzen - Snape. Sie waren einander begegnet in der letzten Woche - natürlich waren sie das. Es gab den Tränke-Unterricht und es gab weiterhin die Abende, an denen weiter an den Versuchen gearbeitet und geredet wurde. Aber als die Tage vorbeigingen und sie ihre vertrauten Rollen wieder aufnahmen empfand sie ihre Treffen als ... nicht richtig angespannt ... aber irgend etwas war da. Als sie zur Schülerin wurde und er zum Lehrer, war da allmählich etwas zwischen sie getreten. Unausgesprochen. Und dieses ‚etwas' musste in Ordnung gebracht werden, dachte sie.

Sie lag auf ihrem Bett, sah an die Zimmerdecke und hatte eine Hand in Krummbeins Fell vergraben und kraulte ihn träge. Ihr letzter Tränke-Unterricht war .. nun ja, merkwürdig gewesen. Oh, er hatte ihr schon noch Punkte abgezogen, als er sie erwischte, wie sie Neville daran hinderte noch einen weiteren Kessel aus seinem Bestand zu zerstören, aber es geschah nur so nebenbei. Er hatte weder seine körperliche Dominanz, noch einen seiner verheerenden Blicke eingesetzt um seine Überlegenheit zu demonstrieren. Es war nichts, was den Jungen auffallen würde; Harry und Ron beschwerten sich wie immer. Aber ihr war das aufgefallen; ihr war die Veränderung aufgefallen und sie hatte sich darüber gewundert.

Sie seufzte und bewegte ihre Hand vom Katzenbauch zum Katzenohr. Während sie die Einzelheiten ihrer Situation wieder einmal in ihren Gedanken ausbreitete, ging sie wieder daran, die verschiedenen Möglichkeiten durchzuspielen, die gleichen Möglichkeiten, die sie schon den ganzen Nachmittag über auseinander genommen hatte. Snape, Voldemort, Hogwarts, Licht, Schatten, Snape. Sie schloss die Augen; bis dato war die Zimmerdecke ausgesprochen wenig hilfsbereit gewesen was Vorschläge für alternative Lösungen anging.

Was vermutlich daran lag, dass es keine alternativen Lösungen gab, dachte sie unglücklich.

Sie musste mit Snape reden.

Was, für sich betrachtet, kein Problem darstellen würde. Es gab keinen Unterricht, was hieß, dass er sich im Klassenzimmer aufhalten würde, in seinem Büro oder in seinen Räumen. Alle waren offen für sie; distanziert oder nicht, er hatte ganz sicher nichts gesagt, was bei ihr den Eindruck erweckt hätte, dass sie nicht willkommen sei. Ob sich das nach ihrem Besuch ändern würde oder nicht war fraglich. Über seine Erwartungen wusste sie noch weniger, als über ihre eigenen.

Widerstrebend erhob sie sich von ihrem Bett. Durch Nichtstun würde sie nicht vorankommen. Sie griff nach ihrem Pullover und machte sich auf den Weg hinunter in die Kerker. Das Klassenzimmer war leer als sie die Tür öffnete; er hatte nicht gesagt, dass sie hineingehen könnte, wann immer sie wollte, er hatte einfach die Abwehrzauber nicht geändert. Diese Art der Übermittlung von Informationen war typisch Snape, dachte sie. Sie schloss die Tür und reaktivierte den Abwehrzauber, dann ging sie hinüber in sein Büro. Ihr leises Anklopfen wurde mit einem schroffen „Herein" beantwortet. Eintretend, sah sie ihn in einem der gemütlichen Sessel sitzen und augenscheinlich irgendeine Zeitschrift lesen. Als sie die Tür hinter sich schloss, legte er sie neben seinem Sessel auf den Boden.

„Hermine," sagte er neutral," was kann ich für Dich tun?"

Sie wusste, dass er sie nicht erwartet hatte. Weder stand er auf, noch machte er irgendeine Bewegung in ihre Richtung, aber die Anspannung in seinem Körper war spürbar und sein Ausdruck vorsichtig. Sie wusste, was sie sagen wollte, aber jetzt, wo sie hier war, wusste sie nicht, wie sie anfangen sollte. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, suchte nach Worten. Ungeachtet seiner Wachsamkeit, umspielte ein kleines Lächeln seinen Mund.

„Warum sagst Du es nicht einfach?" schlug er trocken vor, „und hinterher tun wir dann so, als sei es taktvoll gewesen."

Das ließ sie ebenfalls lächeln, aber nur kurz.

Nun, dann los ....

„Es geht nicht," stellte sie grob fest.

Er antwortete nicht, faltete nur seine Hände im Schoß, als wartete er darauf, dass sie fortfuhr.

Sie schluckte und deutete auf ihn und den Raum.

„Dies hier. Wir. Es geht nicht, oder? Nicht weil Du mein Lehrer bist, denn das wirst Du nicht immer sein und nicht weil Du älter bist, denn das ist mir egal. Aber es ist zu gefährlich. Würde Voldemort es herausfinden könnte er verbreiten, dass Du eine Affäre mit einer Schülerin hattest und der Schulleiter müsste Dich entlassen und dass würde ihn ziemlich schlecht aussehen lassen, denn er wusste davon und ist nicht eingeschritten. Oder es würde ihn schlecht aussehen lassen, weil er nichts davon wusste, es aber hätte merken müssen. Und Du könntest nicht weiter spionieren und wir brauchen die Informationen und der Schulleiter müsste vielleicht zurücktreten und Hogwarts braucht ihn." Sie merkte, dass sie anfing abzuschweifen, aber sie musste jetzt alles loswerden. „Oder Voldemort könnte Dich verletzen, oder sogar umbringen, wie diesen Mann, Rudd. Und ...," sie zögerte und nahm dann einen tiefen Atemzug - wenn sie noch irgend etwas sagen wollte dazu - dies war ihre einzige Chance - „ .... meine Gefühle für Dich sind viel zu tief, als das ich Dich diesem Risiko aussetzen würde."

Sie wartete auf seine Erwiderung, wollte, dass er ihre Worte abstritt, wollte, dass er ihr sagte, dass sie albern sei und dass es natürlich einen Weg gab, einen, an den sie nicht gedacht hatte. Snape betrachtete seine Hände für einen Augenblick, dann sah er sie an.

„Ich gebe zu, dass ich seit einigen Tagen versuche einen Weg zu finden, Dir genau diese Gedanken verständlich zu machen. Ich hätte es besser wissen müssen, als Dich zu unterschätzen. Ich bitte um Entschuldigung."

Diese ruhige Zustimmung brachte sie zum Schweigen, auch wenn damit der letzte Hoffnungsschimmer starb. Diese Endgültigkeit war fast eine Erleichterung, sie brachte eine neue und begrüßenswerte Ruhe mit sich. Sie nickte langsam, ihr Kopf wurde wieder klar. Snape sprach noch, schaute sie noch an.

„Wie auch immer, ich glaube, Du hast einen Gesichtspunkt in Deiner Begründung weggelassen. Es ist wahr, dass Voldemort das Wissen über eine Verbindung zwischen uns benutzen könnte um mich zu erpressen oder zu verletzen, aber es würde Dich dem gleichen, oder sogar noch größerem Risiko aussetzen." Er betrachtete wieder eingehend seine Hände. „Und auch meine Gefühle für Dich sind viel zu tief, als das ich Dich dieser Gefahr aussetzen würde."

Durch das unbekannte, erinnerte Tor,

Wenn der letzte Fleck Erde, der zu entdecken bleibt,

Jenes ist, das den Anfang gebildet;

An dem Quellengrund des längsten Stromes

Die Stimme des verborgenen Wasserfalls,

Und die Kinder im Apfelbaum,

Unerkannt, weil nicht erwartet,

Aber gehört, halb-gehört, in der Stille

Zwischen zwei Wellen der See.

Through the unknown, remembered gate

When the last of earth left to discover

Is that which was the beginning;

At the source of the longest river

The voice of the hidden waterfall

And the children in the apple-tree

Not known, because not looked for

But heard, half-heard in the stillness

Between two waves of the sea.

T. S. Eliot

Die Worte waren ausgesprochen, endlich. Der Tanz hatte sich vollendet, er hatte sich hingezogen, hatte Zeit gebraucht Schwung zu entwickeln und wäre fast ziemlich unelegant abgebrochen worden, ohne Entscheidung. Hier, jetzt, fiel die Entscheidung.

Er bemerkte, das Hermine tief Luft geholt hatte, während er sprach und fast konnte er ihre Gedankengänge sehen; der schnelle Wirbel durch die möglichen Auslegungen, der Zweifel ob nicht doch die Interpretation genommen werden könnte, die sie sich wünschte, und - nach weiteren Augenblicken des Schweigens - der energische Entschluss, zu vertrauen und ihre Hoffnungen zu akzeptieren. Ihm war es genauso gegangen bei ihren Worten. Angst vor dem Unbekannten war weniger beängstigend, als Angst vor der Zerstörung des Bekannten, aber wenn das Bekannte keine Alternative bot, schien es nicht viel zu geben was man verlieren konnte.

Hermine sah schnell zu ihm hinüber, als ob sie das Vertrauen das sie in ihn setzte, bekräftigen wollte und er nickte einmal - er hatte kein Verlangen danach diesen speziellen Zweifel weiter zu vertiefen, damit war nichts gewonnen. Sein Verstand war gespannt auf ihre Reaktion. Der Rest von ihm weigerte sich, darüber nachzudenken, was natürlich hieß, dass er genau das tat.

Der Moment schien endlos, Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus und eine plötzliche Spannung lag in der Luft.

„Ich ... Ich glaube, ich musste das einfach wissen," sagte Hermine zuletzt fast flüsternd. Snape atmete aus, er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte, und stand auf, reichte ihr die Hand.

„Wir beiden mussten das wissen," sagte er als sie seine Hand nahm. „Dies hier mag alle Elemente eines Melodramas und einer Tragödie à la Shakespeare vereinigen aber das heißt nicht, dass wir mit den Missverständnissen auch auf diese Art umgehen müssen. Es wird zukünftig noch sehr viel Zeit für Missverständnisse bleiben; wir können wenigstens diese spezielle Szene mit einiger Klarheit beenden."

Er war ihr jetzt sehr nahe; während er sprach, hatte er Hermine zu sich heran gezogen bis sie einander berührten hier in der Mitte seines Büros. Dies, wenigstens, würde nicht geleugnet werden - im Grunde wurde gar nichts geleugnet. Es war schlichtweg unmöglich.

Er fühlte Hermine plötzlich zittern als sie an ihn lehnte und legte eine Hand unter ihr Kinn um ihr Gesicht anzuheben; sie weinte nicht, stellte er erleichtert fest. Er hob eine Augenbraue und beobachtete ihr Lächeln.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte das immer noch tun ..." sagte sie leise. „Es ist sehr wirkungsvoll."

„Eindeutig nicht so wirkungsvoll wie früher," erwiderte Snape trocken.

Hermine lachte, es klang etwas rauh. „Oh Gott ... ich werde Dich vermissen."

„Und ich Dich," sagte er schlicht. Wieder Schweigen und Spannung; aber dieses Mal war sie nahe genug, dass er etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte. Er beugte sich etwas und fand ihren Mund mit seinem; sie hatte sich ihm zur gleichen Zeit entgegen gestreckt.

Er würde sie vermissen; würde diese Nähe und dieses Verstehen vermissen - von sich selbst und des anderen.

Die Zimmer waren kalt, aber es dauerte eine Weile, bis Snape das merkte. Seine Arme um Hermine geschlungen bemerkte er nichts anderes als den Geschmack und die Wärme ihres Mundes, die Bewegungen ihrer Lippen an seinen mit denen sie seinen Kuss erwiderte. Die eine Hand vergraben in ihrem Haar, die andere erkundete die weiche Haut ihres Rückens unter dem Pullover und seine Aufmerksamkeit konzentrierte sich ausschließlich auf die sanften Laute und Seufzer zwischen ihnen.

Er brach den Kuss nur widerstrebend ab, als Hermine wieder erschauerte; er fühlte Gänsehaut auf ihrem Rücken und stellte fest, dass es, ohne angezündeten Ofen, recht kühl war im Zimmer. Normalerweise war das klaren Gedanken sehr förderlich aber jetzt gerade wäre er gerne irgendwo, wo es wärmer wäre. Irgendwo wärmer mit Hermine.

Seine Stirn gegen sie gelehnt, wartete er, bis sie ihre Augen öffnete.

„Mit ziemlicher Sicherheit wird das die Dinge nur noch schwieriger machen ... aber würdest Du mit in meine Räume kommen?"

Wenn sie ihren Verstand beisammen hatte, würde sie diese Gelegenheit ergreifen und gehen; er würde sie nicht fortschicken und könnte es auch gar nicht. Ein happy end war in näherer Zukunft für keinen von ihnen zu erwarten aber er hatte das Gefühl, das er es brauchte ... diese Verabschiedung der Hoffnung. Er konnte ohne es leben, aber er konnte die Wahl nicht alleine treffen.

„Ja."

Diese eindeutige Antwort beruhigte ihn; sie würde diesen Weg nicht blind gehen aber wenn sie bereit war, diesen Zipfel Vertrauen zu ergreifen, dann würden sie es gemeinsam tun.

Er drückte einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn und zog seine Hand unter ihrem Pullover hervor, legte sie um ihre Taille, als sie etwas voneinander abrückten. Ein paar Stufen brachten sie zur Tür seiner Wohnräume; Hermine sprach die Passwörter um vor ihm hineinzukommen. Eine kleine Geste - wahrscheinlich nicht einmal geplant, Gewohnheit lässt sich nur schwer abschütteln - aber es beruhigte ihn noch mehr, als ihre schlichte Antwort es getan hatte. Sie wusste, was sie tat - was sie taten.

Wieder Stille, unterbrochen vom Rascheln der Kleidung als sie einander langsam auszogen im Kerzenlicht des späten Nachmittags. Snape bemühte sich, dieses langsame Tempo beizubehalten, es wollte keine Eile, aber wurde angetrieben bei der Berührung ihrer Hände auf ihm und das Gefühl ihrer Haut unter seinen Fingern als er Verschlüsse öffnete und weichen Stoff von ihrer winterblassen Haut streifte. Funken der Erinnerung tauchten auf und für einen Moment war ihm, als ob er in einen Spiegel sah während er das letzte Stück Spitze zwischen ihnen zu Boden gleiten ließ. Hermines Hände hielten bei dem Knopf seines Hosenbundes, als er seine Hände an der Seite herabhängen ließ.

„Severus?" fragte sie schließlich.

Er tat einen tiefen, zitternden Atemzug, seine Fassung zerfiel für einen Moment zu gleichen Teilen in Liebe, Trauer, Bedauern und Erregung. Er nahm ihre Hände in seine und beugte sich herab zu einem Kuss. „Es ist nur ... ich möchte mir alles einprägen, damit ich es niemals vergesse," sagte er endlich und nahm dabei kaum seinen Mund von ihrem. Er streichelte ihre Hände und die Arme hinauf, umfasste ihre Schultern einen Moment, bevor er mit einem Lächeln seine Finger zu ihrer Brust wandern ließ. Das Lächeln verstärkte sich, als sie ihre Augen schloss und ihren Kopf nach hinten bog; er rieb seine Daumen über ihre Nippel, aufgerichtet und hart unter seiner Berührung, und drückte sie leicht. Sie keuchte seinen Namen.

„Also funktioniert das bei Dir auch ..." murmelte er und bemühte sich, nicht zu lachen, als Hermine ihre Augen aufriss, weil ihr klar wurde, was er meinte. Dann grinste sie und er fragte sich, was er sich wohl gerade eingebrockt hatte.

Eine Sekunde später hatte er seine Antwort. Sechs Monate ankleiden - und auskleiden - in seinen Kleidern hatten dafür gesorgt, dass Hermine keinerlei Schwierigkeiten damit hatte, zu öffnen, was zu öffnen war und er erschauerte hilflos als sie eine Hand um ihn legte und der Daumen ihrer anderen Hand die Spitze seiner Erektion reizte. Ein kurzer Druck ihres Fingernagels über die Öffnung hätte fast gereicht ihn zum Höhepunkt zu bringen.

„Du warst nicht der einzige .... der Erfahrungen gesammelt hat, Severus," murmelte sie in die Stille hinein.

Er besaß gerade noch genug Geistesgegenwart um etwas erwidern zu können. „Dafür bin ich sehr dankbar," und drängte sie zum Bett. Falls sie noch anderes ausprobiert hatte würde er sich mit ziemlicher Sicherheit auf den Knien wiederfinden - und das könnte ausgesprochen schmerzhaft werden, auf einem Steinboden.

Sie taumelten auf die Laken, ineinander verschlungen suchten sie einander und sich selbst; Lippen fanden Lippen, Haut presste gegen Haut, die Luft warm und schwer von ihren Seufzern und Stöhnen. Zuerst spielten sie miteinander, jeder reizte den anderen mit dem, was sie in den sechs Monaten an Wissen gesammelt hatten - Snape ließ zwei Finger in Hermine hineingleiten, bewegte und drehte sie in ihrer glitschigen Feuchtigkeit um den Punkt zu finden ... den Punkt ... und Hermine bog sich ihm mit einem Aufschrei entgegen als sie in seinen Armen zum Höhepunkt kam.

„Das ist unfair ... oh Gott, das war so gut ..." keuchte sie in seinen Armen, während noch immer Schauer durch ihren Körper liefen. Mit einer Hand strich er das Haar aus ihrem Gesicht, starrte auf sie hinunter und versuchte, sich diesen Moment einzuprägen, diesen Ausdruck. Wenn dieses eine Mal alles war, was er jemals haben würde, dann musste dieses Mal für immer reichen. Snape konzentrierte sich auf jedes Detail, die Hitze in ihrem Gesicht und die tiefe Befriedigung in ihren Augen, während sich ihr Körper in hemmungsloser Hingabe auf dem Bett räkelte. Er wusste, dass ihr Innerstes immer noch leicht pulsierte, dieses Gefühl war fast greifbar in seiner Erinnerung, ein kostbares Nachwirken des Orgasmus'.

Ihre Hand auf ihm brachte ihn zurück zu seiner eigenen Erregung und sein Bild von ihr brannte sich in seine Erinnerung ein. Er würde es hervorholen in späteren Jahren; in kalten Nächten in der Mitte von Nirgendwo würde er sich erinnern und, für einen Moment, sich selbst wieder mögen.

Eine unerwartete Bewegung und eine jähe Hitze; sie hatte ihn genommen .. oh ... ihr Mund schloss sich um ihn und er spürte die heiße und feuchte Berührung ihrer Zunge; aber mehr noch als das, war es die Lust in ihren Augen, die ihn fast kommen ließen. Sie hatte sehr viel besser aufgepasst als er gedacht hatte, als er das mit ihr gemacht hatte, mit diesem geschickten Zusammenspiel von Zunge, Lippen und Zähnen ... und ihren Händen, die ihn umfassten und pressten ... so. Ja ... uhhh .... bitte ... wo zum Teufel hatte sie das gelernt?!

„Hermine," keuchte er und zog sie zu sich hinauf, gegen sie stoßend während sie sich eng an ihn presste. „Wo ... nein ... ich will es nicht wissen, aber danke ...."

Danach waren Worte nicht mehr möglich als sie - er - beide - er war nicht sicher, wer anfing aber dann war er über ihr und in ihr und ... er hatte keinerlei Kenntnis gehabt, hatte es sich nicht vorstellen können, wie sich das anfühlen würde; nur Hermine, und sie beide zusammen, und das Zentrum seiner Empfindungen befand sich in der heißen Scheide der Muskeln die sich zusammenzogen und an ihm rieben als er in sie eindrang.

Er hielt still ... er musste, oder dies wäre vorbei bevor es richtig begonnen hatte. Hermines Arm legte sich um seinen Hals, nicht drängend, einfach nur als Verbindung als er auf sie herab sah. Sie öffnete ihre Augen, trafen seine, und unwillkürlich stieß er noch tiefer in sie hinein. Sie hielten wieder still, die einzige Bewegung zwischen ihnen verborgen in ihrer Umarmung; „Fühlt sich gut an, oder?" fragte sie, ihre Stimme angefüllt mit Gefühlen und Erregung. Snape konnte nur nicken; die Gegenwart und Vergangenheit verschwammen ineinander in seinem Kopf und seiner Erinnerung, und er fühlte sich von ihr umgeben und gleichzeitig fühlte er sie in sich .... er fühlte beide Seiten, jetzt.

Und das war das Letzte woran für eine Weile gedacht wurde; Erinnerung und Realität trugen sie über jede Beschränkung hinaus und sie taumelten Hals über Kopf in einen Malstrom von sanftem Drängen, erstickten Stöhnen als Snape sein Gesicht an Hermines Schulter vergrub, Schauer der Lust und Anfeuerung als sie schließlich gemeinsam zum Höhepunkt kamen. Draußen senkte sich die Dunkelheit herab als sie sich zur Trennung entschlossen.

Oh, dies war alles was sie sich erhoffen konnte. Berührung und Gefühl, Druck und Entspannung, Ebbe und Flut; intensivste Empfindungen überfluteten sie, umgaben sie, füllten sie aus. Sein Mund und seine Hände auf ihr, sie reizend, ziehend, entdeckend - hatte er es auch erlebt, dieses überwältigende Gefühl der Vollkommenheit? Und ihn zu schmecken, zu lecken, an ihm zu saugen, diese Punkte zu finden, die ihn sich aufbäumen ließen und erschauern, wenn ihre Zunge sie berührte; die unterdrückten Laute, unzusammenhängend aber doch im Ganzen verständlich. Sie wollte diesen Moment erinnern; sein Gesicht in ihrem Gedächtnis einfangen, der losgelöste, fast qualvoll anmutende Ausdruck als er in sie hineinstieß, und dabei zu wissen - und zu fühlen - wie außerordentlich groß das Maß seiner Selbstbeherrschung ansonsten war; wollte sich erinnern an die Enge und die Sanftheit und die Wärme. Und dann trugen seine Bewegungen in ihr sie davon, er ergoss sich in sie und verbarg seinen Kopf an ihrer Schulter, wand und versteifte sich unter der Berührung ihrer Hände, während sie sich die Flächen und Konturen seines Körpers einprägte, bei diesem letzten Mal.

Instinktiv bewegte sie ihre Hüften, wollte ihn so tief in sich hineinziehen, wie es überhaupt nur möglich war, wollte dass er sich auch ihrem tiefsten Teil einprägte, und, obwohl unmöglich, wollte diesen einen Moment in das Gedächtnis ihrer Muskeln eingraben, damit es hervorgeholt werden könnte wenn es gebraucht wurde, wenn sie dieses Verlangen spürte, wenn dies hier nur noch eine Erinnerung war, ein Schatten in den fernen Weiten der Möglichkeiten. Seine gedämpften Laute ließen ihre Haut vibrieren und sie wünschte sich, dass dies niemals enden möge, wollte an diesem Punkt verharren, an dem ihre Welt sich gerade im Gleichgewicht befand, in diesem Moment, kurz bevor alles auseinander brach, außerhalb der Zeit, denn nur dort konnten sie existieren.

Aber der Instinkt, der sie wünschen ließ die Zeit anzuhalten, drängte sie auch vorwärts, über den Bereich ihrer Kontrolle hinaus. Mund und Hände und Gefühl und Herz kamen zusammen und brachen auseinander als sie undeutlich seinen Namen rief.

Danach hielt sie ihn, wollte auch nicht das kleinste bisschen dieser Erfahrung verpassen, kämpfte gegen des Wunsch etwas zu dösen - es war noch genug Zeit zum Schlafen, später. Den Luxus, entspannt zu genießen in dem Wissen, dass es noch mehr davon geben würde, konnte sie sich nicht leisten. Sie ließ ihre Finger über seine Haut streichen, mehr um sich alles einzuprägen, denn als ein Vorspiel. Seine Hand legte sich über ihre und stoppte ihre Berührung. Seine Finger verschlangen sich mit ihren und zogen sie zu seinem Mund, presste sie gegen seine Lippen, seine Zunge berührte ihre Fingerspitzen. Sie schloss ihre Augen; sie war eindeutig nicht die einzige, die versuchte Erinnerungen einzulagern.

Sie hob ihre Hand um seine Wange zu streicheln, die Wangenknochen so vertraut nach Monaten des Rasierens.

„Wenn die Dinge anders wären," murmelte sie, „wenn Voldemort nicht wäre ..."

„Wenn Voldemort nicht wäre," stimmte er zu.

„Ich möchte einfach nicht, dass Du denkst, ich meine ....," sie verlor den Faden, hatte das Gefühl, dass etwas unbedingt gesagt werden musste und wieder wusste sie nicht, wie sie anfangen sollte. Am besten folgte sie seinem Hinweis von vorhin und sagte es einfach. „Ich begehre Dich," sagte sie direkt.

Es war nicht unbedingt das, was sie im Kopf gehabt hatte, aber das hätte die Situation zu schwierig gemacht.

Sie fühlte wie sich die Muskeln in seinem Gesicht unter ihrer Hand bewegten und wusste, dass er lächelte.

„Den Eindruck hatte ich auch," sagte er ziemlich trocken, aber sie fand, dass seine Stimme dabei ungewöhnlich rauh klang. „Und falls Du bisher irgendwelche Zweifel hattest: ich begehre Dich auch."

Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er genauso ausgewichen war wie sie, auch er wollte keine weitere offenkundige Komplikation zu ihrer Situation hinzufügen. Aber vielleicht projektierte sie auch nur ihre eigenen Gefühle in eine simple Mitteilung. Auf jeden Fall spielte es keine Rolle mehr. Sie blieb noch einen Moment in dem Bewusstsein liegen, dass die Zeit gekommen war, dass es niemals einen Zeitpunkt geben würde, an dem es leicht wäre. Sie nahm ihre Hand von seinem Gesicht.

„Ich sollte gehen," sagte sie widerstrebend.

Snape zog sich etwas von ihr zurück.

„Ja," stimmte er leise zu. „Ich glaube das solltest Du."

Sie setzte sich auf und glitt aus dem Bett. Still suchte sie ihre Kleidung zusammen und begann, sich anzuziehen. Sie registrierte Bewegungen aus dem Augenwinkel und wusste, dass Snape das gleiche tat. Sie war dankbar dafür; dankbar, dass sie ihn nicht sehen musste, wie er sich nackt auf den Laken hinstreckte, die die Spuren ihrer Liebe verbargen. Als sie wieder zu ihm sah, war er angezogen, Gesicht unbeweglich, die Snape-Maske wieder fest an ihrem Platz. Nur die Schatten um seinen Augen erinnerten an den Mann mit dem sie gerade eben noch zusammen gewesen war.

Es war Zeit zurück zu gehen. Der Sturm der Leidenschaft war vorbei, ließen sie erstaunlicherweise ruhig und trockenen Auges zurück.

„Was ist mit meinen Untersuchungen?" fragte sie. Er zog seine Augenbrauen hoch; eine Eigenart, die ihr einen Stich versetzte und zweifellos immer tun würde. „Ich meine nicht den Unterricht," stellte sie klar. „Was ist mit dem Projekt?"

„Ich sehe keinen Grund, warum Du nicht mit deinen kompletten akademischen Studien fortfahren solltest," sagte er flach. „Obwohl der schriftliche Teil der Arbeit weitestgehend in der Bibliothek gemacht werden kann, werde ich Dich weiterhin zur Durchführung des praktischen Teils erwarten." Seine Stimme wurde etwas weicher. „Es wäre sehr uncharakteristisch für Dich ein Projekt nicht zu Ende zu führen. Wie auch immer, unser Umgang muss ganz klar der zwischen Schüler und Lehrer sein."

Während sie ihn ansah, verrutschte die Maske ein wenig, genug um ein schwaches Zucken in seinem Mundwinkel zu bemerken.

Also eine Art Freunde. In geeigneter Art und Weise. Es musste eben genug sein.

Und damit war es erledigt. Es gab keine Theatralik, keine Tränen, keine Umarmungen und keine Erklärungen. Einfach nur Verständnis.

Sie nickte langsam und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„In diesem Fall, Professor Snape, sehen wir uns morgen Abend im Labor."

_Rasch nun, hier, jetzt, immer –_

_Ein Zustand vollendeter Einfalt_

_(Der nicht weniger kostet als alles)_

_Und alles wird gut sein,_

_Jederlei Ding wird gut sein und_

_Wenn die Feuerzungen sich nach innen falten_

_Zum Schifferknoten aus Feuer_

_Und eins werden Feuer und Rose._

_Quick now, here, now, always -_

_A condition of complete simplicity_

_(costing not less than everything)_

_and all shall be well and_

_all manner of things shall be well_

_when the tongues of flame are in-folded_

_into the crowned knot of fire_

_and the fire and the rose are one._

T.S. Eliot - Little Gidding

Severus und Hermine werden zurückkehren.

________________________________________________________________________

_Anmerkung der Autorinnen:_

_Danke für's Lesen. Es hat Riesenspaß gemacht (und war aber auch ein Haufen Arbeit!) diese Story in den letzten paar Monaten zu schreiben. Dankeschön an jeden, der uns mit Feedback versorgt hat - Ihr wisst wer gemeint ist! Um den Fragen vorzubeugen - ja, es wird eine Fortsetzung geben, aber haltet vor Vorfreude nicht die Luft an. Denn aufgrund all dessen was wir zu schreiben gedenken, glauben wir, daß F&R II in ungefähr einem Jahr auf Euren Bildschirmen zu sehen sein wird (nein, das ist weder ein Witz noch eine Übertreibung. Es wird erst im Dezember 2003 soweit sein.) Anne(MetroVampire) & Abby (Rhosymedre)._

_Anmerkung zweier Übersetzerinnen:_

_Uns hat es auch Riesenspaß gemacht und - ja, es war ein Haufen Arbeit, auch für uns. Was die geneigten Leserinnen aber - leider - nie zu sehen bekommen, sind die Anmerkungen zur Übersetzung ( ... ähhh, also ICH würde das ja so oder so übersetzen ....aber ich will Dir da natürlich nicht reinreden....*ach, nicht ???*), oder auch gerne mal zum Inhalt ( Meine Güte, die beiden H + S sind soooo umständlich. Los, küss sie endlich du Blödmann! - zu Snape... ), mit denen die jeweilige Beta-Leserin den überarbeiteten Text zurückschickt._

_Nun, also: Auf zu Teil 2._


End file.
